What Is Wrong With Me?
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: I can never forget my time with him because he was unforgettable.Sam was always there for everyone being their guardian angel & now he really was.A story how 2 lose someone,but find eachother in the process. Love is never easy and always unexpected. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay so first off I want to know if I should continue so reviews and comments are much appreciated. Also I want to make a preview for this on youtube where can I find LWD clips Dasey inparticular. Thank you for reading and make sure to read the authors note at the bottom when your done.**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter One: Tickle Monster**

**Casey's POV**

I noticed Sam standing across the hallway by his locker. He looked so cute and sweet leaning against the locker. Wait a minute… ugh… he's talking to Derek. Surprise, surprise, I mean yes they are best friends, but why and how is why I'd like to know. I mean Sam's cute, funny, charming, and nice while Derek's, well Derek. Oh well I'm Casey and I'm Sam's girlfriend even if Derek is his best friend. I smiled checking my hair and make-up in the small mirror I had hanging in my locker. Next to the gazillion pictures of Sam and I. I noticed one always in particular it was the one from his hockey team's victory after party we went to together. He looked so happy, not that he didn't usually look happy, but just extraordinarily happy. Wait a minute… is that… Derek… peering at us in the background.

"Wait Em," I said grabbing Emily before she had a chance to walk away and head home.

"Huh," she flipped around looking confused, "I said bye Case what is it?"

"Oh I uh… didn't hear you, but that's not the point," I replied. Wow I must have been really distracted.

She smiled laughing a bit, "and that point would be…"

"In this picture of Sam and me who does that look like to you in the background?" I asked her looking back towards my lockers door.

She laughed again stepping closer, "Which one Case, I mean after all if I tried to narrow it down with just that clue I'd be here all night."

I blushed, my affection for Sam was definitely something in the obvious, "this one," I said removing my favorite picture from under the magnet, and handing it to her.

I watched closely as she squinted her eyes looking at the blurry details of the picture, "I uh… think that's Derek," she paused, "He looks angry it's almost as… as…"

"As what?" I almost shouted. Gee the suspense was killing me. I noticed a few people in the hallway turn and look at us, but I didn't care I ignored them and turned back to Emily.

She laughed handing the picture back to me, "Well I was going to say it almost looked like he was scowling you and Sam, but I mean that's silly I mean Derek at a party for his hockey team's victory, of a game he scored the winning puck for… hah not likely."

I went to speak, but she cut me off, "Well Case I got to run, Trevor invited me to a concert, and normally I don't like his kind of music, but he's been looking pretty cute lately, bye," I watched as she scampered down the hallway catching up with Trevor.

I turned back to the picture Emily had placed back in my hand, " Yah Em was right he probably just caught some bad light," I giggled to myself placing the picture back on the door and shutting my locker.

I glanced back over to Sam; ugh speak of the devil Derek was still there doesn't he have somewhere to go or some little tramp to date or something. Oh well I'm going over there besides I had a plan to sneak up behind Sam and surprise him with something. (Wink, Wink) I silently slipped across the hallway I could be very sneaky when I wanted to be now that my "Klutzilla," days seemed to be in the clearing with me and Sam together. I stood behind Sam, he had his back to me still talking to Derek, and he hadn't even managed to open his locker yet. I would have giggled, but I didn't want to blow my cover. I peered a little bit over his shoulder and raised my hands, but then.

Derek noticed me I saw him smile, quite evilly I might add. I motioned my hands and placed a finger over my lip begging him to be quiet for just once. No luck, "Oh hi Casey," he laughed. I glared at him while mouthing, "You little…"

"Hi Case," I quickly smiled at Sam as he whipped around when Derek mentioned my name. He wrapped his arms around my waist smiling at me brightly and welcoming. I couldn't help, but release my bad mood towards Derek. I mean Sam's smiles I found could bring out the best in me often. Even when it came to well the Derek's of the world.

"Hey there handsome," I smiled coming closer to him. I heard Derek scoff in the background.

"So what were you doing back there?" he questioned raising one of his perfect cute little eyebrows.

"Well I was trying to surprise you, but someone…" I glared past Sam towards Derek. Derek however only found this more amusing laughing at me and turning back to his locker. I looked back at Sam who now also looked amused.

"Well did this surprise include a kiss," he smiled leaning forward.

I smiled leaning forward and at first only pecking my lips gently against his while wrapping my arms around his neck and rubbing the back of his head feeling his silky hair. I soon found Sam returning my kiss, but not so much as a peck; instead I felt his lips crush against mine in their moistness. I felt his lips tug up into a smile against mine. He was such a good kisser. The kiss was much stronger now and if I might of remembered where I was I would have stopped it at this point, but I couldn't it was… a… a… well a total make-out. Right there in the hallway, so not Casey McDonald.

**Derek's POV**

While rummaging through my mess of a locker I suddenly felt a certain silence next to me. Which was unusual considering around Sam, Casey often couldn't stop running her mouth. I laughed to myself. I was even good at insulting her in my own mind. Ok it's still quiet, not good, please don't be, I turned towards them, ugh kissing. Wait more like making out, in the hallway, Casey? This kind of bothered me; I mean why would Casey suddenly act so differently just for Sam? Wait what am I saying, why do I care, I don't.

"So planning for coming up for air anytime soon," I laughed leaning against a locker next to Casey and Sam.

Even with Sam's face blocker hers I could still see the outer edges turning that cute little pink color it did when she blushed. I mean… cute like Marti… Because it's Casey and… my thoughts were interrupted by a quick movement.

I watched while the embarrassed Casey attempted to pull off of Sam's tight grasp and suction cup lips. She wasn't having much luck. Okay Sam's my best friend and all, but he has been known to be a little oblivious sometimes, okay really oblivious. I tried to hide any ideas of for some reason wanting to go over to Casey and push Sam off of her in the back of my mind. Because for one, other than the awkwardness I should have no reason to want to do it and for two I don't know what is wrong with me today because I don't care! My thoughts were interrupted though when…

"Uh… sorry Derek?" I jerked my head up to notice a even pinker blushed Casey. She now though was standing slightly behind Sam leaning on a nearby locker. She looked up to me, but as soon as her eyes met mine I saw her jerk her head forward.

"Yeah sorry dude, I uh… you know got lost in the moment I guess, plus Casey is a really good…" Sam began, but then both me and Casey cut him off, it surprised me a little too.

"Do not finish that sentence!" both I and Casey practically shouted in union. I looked to Casey, but she refused to make eye-contact with me and turned her head back forward to across the hallway.

Sam laughed opening his locker and attempting to rummage through it. Wow his was even more of a mess than mine. Sam than began to tell me a story about something his mom yelled at him for and I sorta tuned out looking back over to Casey. She looked well, sad. I watched as she kept glancing at something across the hallway and then back to her feet twirling a piece of her hair with her index finger. I tried to look over the crowd to see what could possibly be turning her into upset Casey, but I couldn't too many people were there. I kept looking though I was determined to see what it was for some reason.

"Oh crap," I jerked my head up to look at Sam who had broken his constant rambling.

"Wh…what?" I asked. I sneaked a peak at Casey who was now also paying attention to Sam, but still checking across the hallway.

"I left my French book in the French room I gotta go get it before she leaves," he sighed slamming his locker.

"Uh… want me to come with?" I looked over to Casey who seemed to be begging for an excuse to leave with her eyes.

"No, I'll just go get it and come back, you won't even notice I'm gone, just wait here with Derek k Case?" He said turning and pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, I'll just wait here…" she fake smiled at him then looked down at her feet while he left. I walked over to her looking where she was. All I could see was a hot little red head and my ex- girlfriend Kendra… pointing and laughing at Casey. Oh great please don't come over here I thought Casey is not good with confrontation and then I'll have to step in because if I don't Casey will cry and then Sam will be mad at me or I'll have to deal with Casey crying. And I don't do crying especially with girls.

I quickly turned to my locker, "uh… hey Case will you help me with something," I smiled motioning for her to come over where I was.

She looked up walking over, "yeah sure," she stood next to me, "what do you need help with?"

I laughed smiling at her and taking out a book. She looked confused and brought a hand up to her face, "What do I have something on my face?"

"No your face is fine, as in fine as nothings on it," I quickly corrected myself because that's what I really meant. Wasn't it?

She smiled up at me, "the why are you laughing at me I don't remember falling while walking over here or anything."

"No, no it's just that well I was wondering why one you hadn't said something like Derek why would I help you get serious you evil little," I laughed while attempting to sound like Casey when she's mad at me.

She hit my shoulder playfully, "Shut up I didn't know you liked being insulted, but now that you mention it maybe I'll just go wait for Sam over th…," she said while turning around and beginning to walk away.

I didn't think about what I did next it was just sorta a reflex I guess. I grabbed her by her waist turning her back towards me, "not so fast Case…" but I was interrupted by Casey's hysterical laughing.

" that… that… tickles," I looked down noticing my hands were still around my waist it made me blush, but then I started to really tickler her.

"Oh really what about this?" I smiled tickling her more.

"Derek… you little… stop that… Derek," I laughed and she laughed along with me and then she began to tickle me.

I started laughing, "Oh now you're really gonna get it…"

"Good to see you guys are finally getting along," I jerked up to see Sam standing there and my smile immediately fell. Casey did as well and she looked up blushing again. Sam was smiling, but I couldn't help, but notice his teeth were somewhat clenched. So much for being oblivious besides me and Casey were just messing around. Wait that didn't sound right even in my mind… wait who am I trying to convince? Err I'm so confused. My thoughts were once again interrupted by Sam and I jerked my head up back to his eye contact.

"Uh dude, I think the tickle fight's over you can let go now," he motioned down towards, oh shit, I quickly yanked my hands from Casey's waist and stepped back closing my locker. I tried to look apologetic, but what I really wanted to do was say I'll let go when I want to let go. I watched as Sam quickly came up wrapping his own arm around her waist. This bothered me, wait no it didn't Derek nothing bothers you, usually. I peeked up at Casey, but she wouldn't look at me so I turned back to Sam.

"So we better run we are uh… gonna be late for hockey practice," I said motioning backwards towards the doors. "We can take my car I just gotta drop of Casey."

"Oh yeah sure dude, but Casey is coming to practice we are going out afterwards, but if the ride offer still stands for both of us I'll take it gladly," he said following me towards the doors still with his arm wrapped around Casey, I might add.

"No problem," I mumbled.

**Authors Note: Okay guys now I want to know if I should continue so please submit reviews. Also I must warn you that next chapter something drastic and very dramatic is going to happen. Now this is a Dasey fanfiction and no I'm not crazy I do realize I have her with Sam right now. It will all show you how Dasey will be able to come about in the next chapter. Also I'm afraid that you might think it's going slow, but to be honest if Casey and Derek really did start to like each other I'm sure it wouldn't all happen so soon and there would be denial like Derek is experiencing now. Anyways tell me what you think hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay first off I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews keep them comming! Also I must warn you this chapter is very dramatic and was very hard to right. Also if anyone knows how or where I can get LWD clips please let me know, I really want to make a trailor for this story thank you and enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Two: Sometimes Life Kicks You When You're Already Down**

**Casey's Point Of View**

As I was walking out towards Derek's car, that he never let me drive I might add, I couldn't help notice that he suddenly seemed to be in a bad mood. And Derek's never in a bad mood I mean he gets frustrated, but no bad moods that I've seen. Another thing was I thought we were actually starting to get along, with our tickle fight in the hallway. I don't know what this means, but back there when it was me and him I sorta felt towards him like I do with Sam sometimes. Wait Casey what are you saying it's Derek?

"So why are you coming to practice anyway, I thought you hated hockey, and all sports for that matter?" I jerked my head up to see Derek slow his pace walking on my side by Sam and I. I frowned his question was cold not even smartelic or sarcastic just …cold. I suddenly felt Sam's grip around my waist tighten I looked over to him.

"Well, are you deaf?" I jerked my head once again back towards Derek. Why was me coming to the practice bothering him so bad?

"Well like Sam said were going out afterwards so I just thought…" I looked towards Sam for help I didn't want to sound stupid. Just my luck he was staring off into space.

Derek got in my eye vision, he then crossed his arms, frowning a questioning expression on his face, "you just thought?"

"I uh… I just thought I'd hang around and watch you guys play… if it bothers you I don't have to… I mean I didn't think you'd care?" He is really starting to confuse me now.

I watched him turn no longer facing me and opening the driver's side's door; he then paused and looked up at me, "you must be confused Case because I don't care what you do?" He then slid into the driver's seat and practically slammed the door.

I don't know why, but those words cut into me like knives. "I don't care" I played the words over and over again in my head hoping they would stop affecting me… they didn't. I suddenly felt cold, I realized Sam was climbing in the passenger seat and I was just standing there.

"Hey Case you getting in, we're already late," Sam smiled at me closing his door. That was one thing about Sam and Derek that was really different Sam had never been cold to me, but then again neither had Derek… until now.

I quietly got in the car I looked to the front seat towards Derek and caught him staring at me through the mirror. I quickly turned my attention out the window remaining silent. I knew my face was a public display of hurt and confusion and there was no reason to be. Why should I care about what Derek say's or even think's for that matter, I shouldn't… then how come I do?

"Hey dude mind if I turn up the radio?" I heard Sam say while leaning forward to turn it up with out an answer. "Dude, earth to Derek?" I could feel his eyes piercing through me, but I refused to look.

"Yeah sure whatever," thank god he stopped, I checked. I laid my head back against the leather interior and sighed. I hope the rink isn't far…

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't concentrate on the road; I kept wandering my eyes back to Casey. Why the hell did I say that? I mean I like to annoy Casey don't get me wrong, but that was just down right mean. I couldn't help it though. I was feeling so… so… so… jealous, but why? I can't be jealous of Sam and Casey I mean… can I? Thank god for Sam being oblivious or he might have kicked my ass back there, I wouldn't blame him. Hell I'd kick my own if I could. I glanced back at Casey again the light was shining through the window turning her hair into a golden brown color and reflecting her eyes like crystals. But this face… this… this… pre… pretty face had such a look of solemn all thanks to stupid jackass me. Good going Derek. I tried to look towards the road again, but I couldn't I need to apologize even with just my eyes, but to do that I'd have to get her to actually look at me. And knowing Casey, not likely.

"Whoa dude, watch out!" I heard Sam yell and I jerked my head forward.

"Wha…" I slammed on my breaks. I looked back at Casey checking to see if she was okay. She now looked frightened, great now I'm a jerk and a bad driver, score two for Derek. I don't know why I said what I said next it just came out.

"You okay?" she somewhat smiled at me not completely, but she looked less sad. She nodded her head.

I looked to Sam who was now laughing, "And yet you passed your driving test before me?"

I laughed awkwardly nodding my head it was then people started honking. I looked around forgetting my keys were still in the ignition and knocked them out.

"Shit," I dropped them on the floor then came shouting and honking. I heard Casey giggle in the backseat and couldn't help, but smile. When I looked up in the mirror I saw I was blushing. I quickly started driving again and turned into the rinks parking lot and parked getting out.

Sam and Casey got out soon after words Casey walked to the other side of the car and Sam came up reapplying his hand on her hips. I smiled through clenched teeth, ugh that was really starting to bug me.

"Hey Sam! Dude come here I gotta tell you something… oh hey Derek!" I looked up to see one of the guys calling Sam over. Reason I have no idea I turned back to Sam.

"Hey Case I'll meet you inside, k? He smiled at Casey.

"Yeah sure go ahead," she said motioning forward. He ran ahead and I moved over walking closer to her. I smiled at her and she returned it I then looked forward. It got silent until…

"Um… Derek?" I looked over to her, but she was looking straight ahead.

I smiled, "Yeah Case?" I watched as she brought her hand rubbing the back of her head, something she did when she was unsure about something.

"Well are you mad at me, because back there in the school parking lot…" she turned towards me, oh shit. I quickly cut her off…

"Look Case I'm… I'm… I'm sooorr… soor," I gulped what was I saying, "I'm sorry about what is said." I looked over to her for her response. She was… laughing.

"Did I hear right because I could swear I just heard Derek Venturi apologize to me, Casey McDonald?" She smiled over to me.

"Yeah, I know I'm amazing." I smiled brightly stretching out my arms. As I did I lightly blushed her back, we both blushed. I smiled over to her.

"Uh Derek," I looked at her confused she had stopped I kept walking I was lost in my own world I guess you could say.

"ye…" ouch I walked straight into the door. Nice Derek I looked over to see Casey laughing hysterically and opening the door for me.

"After you Klutzilla," she smiled I quickly walked in the door playfully glaring at her.

"Funny." I mumbled.

She walked in behind me, "I know I'm just awesome like that," I started laughing too.

"Sure…" I said in a nice, but sarcastic tone. To be honest she actually was being pretty awesome well more like cute. Wait I did not just think that did I?

She then playfully hit me on the shoulder, "Meany head."

I acted hurt, "Ow," she rolled her eyes. "Wait did you just call me a Meany head?" I smiled then pretending to be disappointed I shook my head back and forth, "Casey, Casey, Casey have you learned nothing from the king of insults.

She just laughed, "More than you think, actually."

I looked over to her smiling and throwing a confused look, "What's that supposed to mea…"

"Hey Venturi," I looked up at the sound of my name it was the coach, "Come on get in here you need to change for practice," he yelled across while motioning towards are locker room.

I yelled back waving over to him, "Uh… yeah just a sec coach." I watched he rolled his eyes going into the locker room, but I didn't care. I turned back to Casey smiling.

"Hey uh… I gotta go, but you can go ahead inside the rink and sit down if you want, but can you do me one little favor," I smiled charmingly at her. I usually use this on girls I'm trying to pick up, but wait I'm getting confused I'm not flirting with Casey.

"Before I say yes, should I be scared," she smiled laughing at me. It was then I realized how close we were standing. It should have been awkward, but it was everything, but. If anything it was the most comfortable I've been with any girl in a long time.

"Unless you're afraid of leather," I said smiling while holding up my favorite leather jacket. I can't believe I'm leaving it with anyone especially Casey, but something came over me.

She looked at me confused and then smiled, "But you never let anyone why don't you just leave it in the locker room."

I shoved my hands in my pockets leaning closer to her, "Well… uh someone could snatch it in there and besides you're umm… in short sleeves and… you'll get cold… just don't ruin it." I said it all very fast then gazed for her reaction.

"Uh… thanks Derek that's really, I can't believe I'm saying this… sweet," she smiled with a cute little confused expression on her face. Yes she did look cute okay it's not my fault what I think I'm a teenage boy she's a girl who so happens to look cute, but that doesn't mean anything.

I smiled leaning down and whispering in her ear, "I'm not a bad guy Case." With that I swiftly left grinning and dashing into the locker room. I only peaked once and she was smiling.

**Casey's POV**

I walked into the rink and sat down in the bleacher's Derek was right it was freezing. I laid his jacket in my lap running my hands across the smooth cool leather. Derek really had kept this thing in practically perfect condition. I guess if he really wanted to he could take care of the things he cared about most. I laughed at myself. I was comparing myself to one of Derek's prized possessions it was stupid. I was stupid. It was a lovely jacket though, I slipped it on. It felt even better wearing it and quite warm for leather. I blushed as I breathed in the aroma of it. It smelled nice, not that I thought Derek smelled nice. Not that I would know… ah who am I kidding he does… but so does Sam your boyfriend, remember Casey that guy your in love with. I glanced down at the rink looking around for Sam or Derek I didn't see either, but then I heard my name being called and I looked in that direction.

"Hey Case, over here," I looked over at Sam he was waving to me so I waved back then blew a kiss.

It was then I noticed Derek coming in behind him. He was smiling very brightly at me. Wait he didn't think I blew him that kiss did he? No I didn't I was blowing it at Sam right? Of course I was silly me. I'll explain it to him later.

"Hey Derek!" I smiled towards him yelling across the rink he smiled back waving and mouthing hey Case.

I watched they hadn't started practicing again and Derek was still smiling at me. It was then when I realized he was smiling at his leather jacked wrapped around me. I blushed, wait I wonder if Sam noticed too. I think he did because right then he shot me a confused look and then turned to Derek. I quickly looked away I was not going to stress myself wondering what they were saying it was better if I pretended not to notice anything at all, right?

**Derek's POV**

Casey was wearing my jacket and I still wasn't sure if she had actually blown a kiss to me, a friendly kiss of course. I kept smiling at her until I saw her look away; it was then when I noticed Sam coming over.

I quickly tried to put on a cool expression, "hey dude." He just shot me a confused glance.

"Uh hey… um I must be crazy, but I could swear that Casey's wearing your leather jacket, your favorite leather jacket… Casey?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled nervously, wait I have no reason to be nervous, " Oh… uh yeah… see she was wearing short sleeves and it gets pretty cold in here if your not used to it."

He smiled, thank god, and came patting me on the shoulder facing forward, looking up at Casey, "Sure dude… whatever you say, uh, but are you feeling okay?" he laughed and so did I except much more nervously.

"H… yeah right…" with that he skated off practice was starting I glanced back up at Casey, but she was talking to some nearby girls, whom I had both dated I might add. Wait maybe they shouldn't be talking to Casey. Wait, what I don't care, right?

**Casey's POV**

I was now talking to some girls and despite my attention to shut them up and watch the practice they wouldn't stop talking.

"So Casey which ones your boyfriend?" said the petite little red head. In my opinion she was wearing clothes way to cold for the inside of an ice rink and way too much make-up, but hey that's just me.

"Oh… umm…" I searched for Sam he was standing over by Derek, "that one S…"

The perky little blonde then cut me off and they both looked at each other, "Oh my god, your dating Derek… he is like so cute… we've both dated him… isn't he such a good kisser."

I felt my eyes get so big they could have bulged out of my head and a huge lump form in my throat, "No… no… I meant him Sam… Sam… not Derek… no Sam's my boyfriend actually Derek is my step-bro…" they both got up looking suddenly uninterested with me.

"Oh that's nice… uh nice to meet you uh…" I glared at the red head she forgot my name figures Derek would only date an airhead.

"Casey," I said staring blankly.

"Yeah Cassia umm well bye," said the blonde. She apparently wasn't an Einstein either she even got my name wrong after I told her. I looked back over, but they were already gone. I'm so disappointed… not.

I looked down at Sam and Derek as they raced each other for the puck. I began to giggle when they both went head on head and fell backwards. I felt a little sorry when they both looked around with nervous smiles and then smiled up at me. Sam was very red and although I knew he was blushing he looked like he was burning up. When I looked over at Derek I must have been seeing things because if I didn't know better I could have sworn he not only smiled, but winked at me. I must be crazy or maybe the blonde and red head are behind me he's probably winking at them. I turned around, but they weren't there. I looked back down and I knew this for sure now Derek was laughing at me. It was then he signaled and nodded his head while pointing at me, "Yes, you," he mouthed. I smiled, but it came to a halt when I noticed Sam and I was guessing by the look on his face it wasn't the kidding around expression me and Derek had.

I smiled nervously at him and then mouthed, "Sam, you okay?" He just nodded and slightly smiled. It was then I saw Derek help him up to his feet and they both began racing down the ice again. As I watched I couldn't help, but notice they were playing much rougher than I saw on TV. Maybe it was just me, but Sam and Derek definitely had there share of knocking each other into the wall. It was then I noticed the coach yell something at Derek and motion for him to stand out of the game against the wall, but still on the ice.

I looked down at Sam and he smiled up to me I could almost hear him as he mouthed, "Hey Case watch this." I smiled back nodding my head.

He did look pretty cute with the wind, from the acceleration of him across the ice, blowing in the wind. Although I couldn't help, but notice he still looked red and hotter. Not hotter as in cute, but like he was burning up. Maybe he had a fever or it was just how he looked at practice. I wouldn't know I guess it was my first time coming.

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe the coach was making me sit out. So what I slammed him into the wall a couple times he did the same to me. I mean it's hockey that's all, I think? I looked over at Sam he didn't look to well and he was going really fast. Probably just trying to show off for Casey, but I kept watching him when his eyes suddenly got droopy. I looked to Casey to see if she had noticed, but it was then I saw her face in horror and the whole rink went silent except for one sound that hurt my ears and I will never forget. I watched as Sam hit the ice, really hard. The weird thing was nobody knocked him down. All I could see was him laying there eyes open on the ice.

"Sam!" I looked over at Casey she was dashing towards the rink. This wasn't happening whatever this was. I rushed over to where Sam was laying on the ice and bent down as did the coach.

"Okay, everyone off the ice, except you Venturi," he yelled and then pointed at the assistant coach, "Rob, call 911!"

I could hear Casey still screaming, no crying to Sam and I watched as Sam looked up. It was Casey running out onto the ice. I quickly got up and ran towards her stopping her in a hug.

"Derek, let me go, let me go," she said crying and pounding onto my chest.

"Case, Casey," I shook her until she looked at me, "It's gonna be okay the coach is giving him CPR just give them some space."

She looked up at me with frightened cold eyes, "What if it's not why should I trust you… how would you know… just let me through, let me through, let me throu…" She broke down crying into my shoulder. I rubbed the back of her head whispering and trying to calm her. I looked back at Sam the coach cursed under his breath and motioned for me to come over. No he can't mean, oh thank god Sam's eyes are still open.

I mouthed to the coach; "what about Casey?" he smiled that sad smile you hate because you know it's the bad kind of smile. The kind of smile your parents use when they have to tell you your dog died, but he's up in heaven. It's the smile my mom used when she told me my dad and she were divorcing and when Marti's goldfish died. I hated that smile. I would of liked to seen anything, but that smile, but there it lied on his face.

I wrapped my arm around Casey's shoulder and slowly walked her over as I gazed down at Sam. He didn't look to good, what could be wrong with him. It was Sam my best friend me and him are invincible what's going on. What did he ever do to deserve whatever this was? Nothing, that's what he did nothing if anyone should be laying on that ice right now it's me. I kneeled down next to him beside Casey.

The coach looked over to me getting up, "I'm going to go call his parents," I nodded I couldn't even speak right now, but I head to.

When I turned back Casey was down closer to Sam and he was whispering to her.

**Casey's POV**

What is going on? What is wrong with him? How is this happening? I can't stop crying, and Derek said everything is going to be okay, but what if it's not what if Sam di… die… dies. I burst out in tears as he whispered to me.

"Case, don't cry it's okay I love you," he reached a hand up to my cheek and kissed me on the lips softly. They were so cold, his hand, his lips yet he looked like he was burning up.

"I'm… I'm… sorry Sam it's just what if everything isn't okay, what is happening?" I cried. I watched as he placed a hand on his chest grunting in pain and then looking back at me.

I flashed a face of confusion and I was so frightened. He just grabbed his heart, and I'm not a doctor, but that can't be good. "Sam… Sam… what's wrong… are you okay?" I said alarmed sitting up and feeling his chest. He tried to force a smile and I knew even that was causing him intense pain. I looked over to Derek pleading with my eyes for him to help even though he couldn't there was nothing anyone could do.

"Hey buddy, how you holding up," I watched as Derek tried to smile. It made me want to cry more.

"I've been better, lean down I need to tell you something," I watched as Sam spoke with intensity and pain. I couldn't help it I broke down crying.

**Derek's POV**

I leaned down beside my best friend. This can't be happening. I heard Casey crying now hysterically. I wanted to cry too; no I'm going to be strong for Casey and Sam.

"What is it Sam?" I said trying to smile as much as I possibly could. No luck I stifled a sob.

He began to whisper so Casey wouldn't hear, this can't be good, "Derek, if I don't… don't make it through…"

I quickly stopped him shaking my head, "No, no don't say that there's nothing wrong you… you… just overheated." He put a finger up to my lips stopping me and shaking his head. I stifled another sob.

He struggled to speak again, "If I don't make it out today, I want you to keep an eye out for Case, okay?" I was shocked at his question he must really care about her which only made me feel even more awful.

"But… I mean… what you mean?" he lightly smiled and then his eyes started to close.

"Sam! Sam!" I began to shake him, that's when Casey noticed and she did the same.

"I love you Case," I heard him whisper. After that Sam's eyes closed.

**Authors Note: Okay everyone, i know how could she leave it here. sorry, but i'm so worried about how you guys are going to feel about this chapter so please let me know in the reviews and suggestions are welcome. Also make sure to read the author's note above the story. Thank you so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay first off I would like to thank the one person who left a review for chapter two it was much appreciated. Keep them Coming. Also I really want to make a trailer for this story so if anyone knows where i can get clips let me know. Enjoy!!!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Standing in a Crowd Yet I Feel So Alone**

**Derek's POV**

I stood alone in the rink parking lot. I wasn't really alone, but I felt more alone before than I ever have. I watched as they loaded Sam into the ambulance it was almost as if time had stopped and everything had gone silent, but it hadn't. My shoulder was now sopping wet since Casey hadn't stopped crying into my shoulder. She was leaning onto me and I was holding her back tight, as we stood there in the cold together. I had been crying too, but I couldn't anymore. I couldn't do anything except stand there, I couldn't speak, or move, or do anything. Or at least that's what it felt like. They closed the doors of the ambulance it was then I looked down to Casey her face was buried into my chest, but I knew the look on her face would break my heart even more when I saw it. I rubbed the back of her head with my hand. I gently placed my hand under her chin bringing her face up so she was looking up at me.

"Case?" I whispered softly down to her. Her eyes filled up with water and the look on her face did break my heart even more than I expected it to. I felt a tear wanting to creep out of my eye and fall down my cheek. I forced it back, for Casey's sake.

She was shaking, "y…ye…yes," she spoke so softly that if you weren't holding her you would have never heard.

"I think we should go home now, I mean Sam's gone," the moment I finished the sentence I wished I hadn't. The words I had chosen were so close to being true for all I knew in the moments the ambulance was gone they could be, but I pushed that thought in the back of my head.

Casey shook her head crying, "I… I… don't want to go home," she tried to look sternly at me, but I could tell it was hard since she couldn't stop crying.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to take her to the hospital so we could sit around feeling helpless. I knew they wouldn't tell me anything anyway. I wasn't what they considered "family" What the hell do they know about family I thought. Sam was my family he was one of the people I could always count on. And gosh why am I talking like he's already gone. I hate myself.

"Well, I don't think we should go to the hospital, I mean we'd just be waiting there for news that we could wait for at home Case."

She now looked angry, but was still crying and raised her voice which surprised me, "I don't care what you think, and I don't want to go home… I don't want to face my mom and George, or anyone for that matter, the only person I want to see is S… Sa… Sam," she broke down crying into my chest again and I held her tightly rubbing her head again trying to comfort her.

I looked around people were looking, but I didn't care. I would like to tell everyone to go screw themselves instead I just gently lead Casey to my car. I tried to hold onto her while opening her car door. Even if we weren't going home I had to get out of there. I had to get Casey out of there. It was the one thing Sam asked me. To take care of her, I owed him that much and a hell of a lot more. I edged her down into the seat, but she was clutching onto my shirt, "I don't want to go home," she cried.

I removed her hands gently, but forcefully, "I know," I whispered closing her door. I stood up running my hands through my hair and finally breathing. I popped my trunk, I couldn't get in the car yet I was on the verge of crying and I wasn't going to do it. In front of Casey at least, as I rummaged through it I stifled a sob. I quickly shoved it away and slammed my trunk. I then quickly got into the car not looking at Casey until I was out on the road.

Her hair was all in her face and although I couldn't see it I knew her cheeks were stained with mascara I turned to look back at the road. I tried my hardest to look straight ahead. I didn't want to look out the window or at Casey. I was afraid of anything that might trigger a flashback. It was then I felt my pants vibrating.

I slowly picked up my cell phone and looked at it, it was George. I was so scared to answer it, but I knew I had to. I flipped it open bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello," I said my voice very shaky. I could feel Casey looking over at me, but I kept my eyes forward.

I heard my father sigh and I stifled a sob, "hey son, umm… can you and Casey come home?" I felt a tear come down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I breathed in deeply, this can't mean, please, please don't make this mean. I couldn't even think the words in my mind.

"Derek, you there son," I ran a hand through my hair turning onto our street. I hoped Casey hadn't noticed.

"Uh… yeah… sure… this is about?" I couldn't finish the sentence. On the other side of the phone I heard my dad sigh and I took that as a yes. I shut the phone. I saw our house up ahead. What was I doing, I was walking right into probably one of the worst moments of my life. Yet I couldn't stop myself. I knew I couldn't run from it because deep down I knew and I wished I didn't. I looked over to Casey, I didn't even have to say anything she just nodded her head, crying and I turned into our driveway turning off the car and sitting for a moment.

"Case?" I said looking down at my keys and avoiding contact with her.

"Yes?" she said silently.

"We don't have to go in there you know," I heard her begin to cry.

"Yes we do," I t was then I felt her reach out and squeeze my hand. I looked down at it and then up at her. I felt awful for how I felt next because right then when Casey tried to comfort me, when she herself was falling apart, she looked more beautiful to me than she ever had before. I pushed it to the back of my mind and quickly got out walking around and opening her door.

As I opened the front door there standing, more like waiting, was George and Nora they motioned to the couch, but I just shook my head. I then put on my most serious face and looked up to my dad. He had that fake smile again and I knew I couldn't take much more so I did something I knew surprised everyone and even myself. All I said was, "Sam's… g… go… gone isn't he?"

I watched my dad and Nora they looked down and my dad nodded.

"How?" I asked looking forward at nothing.

My dad sighed, "Sam had a heart murmur a lot of athletes have them and don't know about it. So he had a heart attack, I'm so sorry Derek."

I sighed deeply and walked forward up the stairs not stopping. I heard Casey fall to the floor crying behind me, but I couldn't go back. I went into my room closing the door and sliding down sitting against it. I then felt the tears pour down my cheeks, but I didn't stop them. I cried there alone silently.

**Casey's POV**

I fell to the floor. I was crying uncontrollably. I couldn't stop. How could Derek just ask like that and leave. How could Sam be dead, how, how, how! I felt my mom and George at my side trying to comfort me. I knew they couldn't though. The only person who would make me feel better was someone who couldn't ever again. He was gone forever. Sam was gone and he wasn't coming back. It wasn't like one of our stupid break ups where we don't see each other for a few days it was where we don't see each other forever. My body felt like jello and my mom practically lifted me up while guiding me to the couch. I knew she was talking and trying to comfort me, but I blocked it out. All I could see was Sam lying on the ice telling me everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't okay and right now it feels like it never will be again. I lied down on the couch burying my face into the pillow crying. I felt my mother sit down beside me.

"Case, Casey I know this is really hard right now and it will be for a while so George and I sent Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti to George's mom's house for a couple of days. And I just want you and Derek to take time off of school if you want and just know that I know it may not feel like it right now, but everything will be okay."

I lifted my tear stained face up to look at her. I knew she was trying to help, but how could she say that everything was going to be okay, "No it's not how can you say that, just go I want to be alone I don't want to see anyone, but Sam so leave… just leave me alone!" I yelled and I couldn't even feel bad for it at the moment either. My mom got up and walked over to George. She was going to say something, but stopped and then grabbed her coat.

"Okay honey, okay me and George are going to go Christmas shopping, we weren't going to and I think we should stay with you in the is condition do you want me to stay or do you really want to be alone?" She asked trying to comfort me.

I got up off the couch walking to the stairs, "I said I want to be alone, god can't anyone just let me be, I'm not lying I promise you that!" I screamed running up the stairs and stopping at Derek's door. I heard my mom and George leave and I was relieved. I felt bad, but I pushed it away I already felt bad enough I just couldn't feel bad about yelling at them right now. I brought my hand up to my face trying to wipe away the tears. I knew I was really trying to wipe away the pain, but I also knew that was impossible. It was then I noticed I was still wearing his jacket. I knocked on the door with what little strength I had.

It was silent, but then I heard someone sob. Derek was crying. I knocked again, "Derek," I said as loud as I could which I knew wasn't very loud.

"G… Go away." I heard him say coldly, but still crying.

I sighed knocking again, "Derek, it's me… Casey…" he then cut me off and I felt him standing by the door.

"Go away," Despite him saying this I just couldn't why couldn't he just for once drop the macho act. I didn't care if he cried in front of me it was normal. Hell I balled my eyes out in front of him all day.

"Derek, please let me in," I said leaning against the door.

The door then jerked open. I jumped back and saw Derek there, his eyes were red and if there were any doubts before I knew now he had been crying.

"I SAID GO THE HELL AWAY!" He screamed slamming the door in my face. I felt my lip quiver and I backed away from his door as the tears fell down my face. It was then I finally understood the whole be careful what you wish for, because I felt more alone than I had ever felt in my entire life. I leaned against the wall pounding my fist against in crying loudly, "Why, why, why?" I cried knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I heard Derek throw something against the wall in his room so I quickly went into my own shutting the door and leaning against it closing my eyes and trying to breathe.

I began to finally be able to breathe again so I slowly opened my eyes. I wished I hadn't as soon as I did. I looked around I should of known just like my locker I had pictures and things that reminded me of Sam everywhere. I broke down crying hysterically again and began shoving everything off of shelves and walls that reminded me of Sam. I realized then I was no longer crying, but screaming. It was then I stopped right in my tracks. Singling out one picture frame on my desk, I slowly walked towards it, picking it up, and bringing it towards my face. It was the same picture I looked at earlier today. The last time I looked at it Sam was just steps away from me across the hallway. I threw the picture at the wall screaming and then I threw myself on my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, well besides Sam.

**Derek's POV**

I lied there on my bed looking at the ceiling. I was trying so hard to get a grasp on everything that had happened today and instead all I could do was cry. And I hated crying, I hate when girls cry, even when Smarti cries, but me I can't cry. I've never cried before well with the exception of when I was little, but recently no. I also can't even begin to make myself believe that Sam my best friend since ever is… is… is gone. I hated everyone and everything, but most of all I hate myself. I hate myself for not being a better friend to Sam or spending more time with him, I hate myself for handling the whole situation like I did, and I hate myself for already braking the one promise I made to him, To take care of Casey. Good job Derek screaming at her to go the hell away when no one else was comforting her after her boyfriend died is really comforting. Score three for Derek today. I knew what I had to do. I needed to go comfort her, to tell her I'm sorry, and were going to get through this, but I just can't because right now I can't even convince myself that. I turned to my side looking over at my nigh stand.

I reached over picking something up and bringing it to my face. I could feel my eyes wanting to pour tears again. It was Sam's favorite blue hat. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Why the hell did this happen!" I screamed throwing the hat across the room. It fell behind my desk. I sat up breathing in deeply and wiping off my face and repeatedly running my fingers through my hair.

"Come on Derek, you can do this… just get yourself together and go say sorry to Casey… keep your promise to S… Sa… Sam," I mumbled jumping off my bed and pacing back and fourth around my room. I pressed myself up against my door and listened for Casey. I had heard her screaming and crying after I… well after I told her to leave me the hell alone. All I could hear now was dead silence and maybe constant mumbling. I wiped my face once more and slowly opened my door looking around before fully stepping out. No one was there, good. It was going to be hard enough facing Casey let alone anyone else. I then leaned up against Casey's door she was mumbling and there was no light coming out from her door.

**Casey's POV**

_I didn't know where I was all around me I could see fog and it was extremely cold. I looked down the floor was white so I bent down to touch it. It froze my hand and I shivered, "where am I?" I asked myself. I looked down at what I was wearing; it for sure wasn't my usual attire. Instead it was a long white dress that went to the floor. It looked like one of those Greek goddess dresses. I looked around it was still foggy, but in the distance I could see a shinning light and a face. I walked closer, oh my gosh was it, could it really be…_

"_Sam!" I yelled running towards him and jumping into his arms. I couldn't stop crying, except they weren't like the tears I had today, but tears of joy, wait today didn't…_

"_Wait Sam how are you here… I saw you today, you're supposed to be," I said all very quickly letting go of him and backing up. I then looked around and suddenly knew why the floor was white and why it was so cold. I was there, at the rink, the place my life fell apart hours earlier. I was so confused I looked back at Sam for answers and for the strangest reason I knew the ones he had weren't the ones I was asking for. _

"_Case I want you to know something," he said walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist gazing into my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful and I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't care whatever the reason I was seeing him, talking to him, and wait… I reached my hand up to his face feeling it, I felt a tear fall and I grabbed him tight kissing his cheek and hugging him._

"_Oh Sam," I cried. He pulled me back to his eye contact. "Right, Sam what is it?" I said remembering his former statement._

"_Case I don't want you to cry or think that your life is over because it's not and I want you to know I loved you more than anything and that's why I want you to go out and be happy and live life like the Casey I know," He said reaching up and wiping my tears gently with his hand._

"_I can't Sam I miss you so much and… and… I don't want to go on or move on all I want is you to be back and come walking through my front door and everything to be like it used to before… before you… you…" I started to cry again it was so hard to finish my sentence._

"_Before I died," He smiled sadly and gently at me. "Casey everyone dies some of us just sooner than others and it just so happens I'm one of those people and just because I'm not here physically now doesn't mean your life is over."_

_I stifled a sob, "But Sam it is I… need you because you're the only one I want to let in and I can talk to about well you know…"_

_He shook his head and smiled, "Hey there Case, you know that's not true. Yes it may be hard at first, but there are people that love you and you love back you can get help from."_

"_No there isn't. My mom and George just make me feel worse and Lizzie well I can't talk to her about this, and Emily well she'll probably already be treating me different as it is… you see… I need you Sam," I cried, now hysterically._

"_You're forgetting someone Case…" I cut him off before he could finish._

"_I can't talk to Derek Sam and plus I don't even think he wants me too and besides it's so hard to even try after today before… well it happened… I think I might have been feeling…"Sam smiled placing a finger to my lips. _

"_Casey I know and it's okay, it's okay to have feelings for someone else, but you need to talk to him Case because only you two know what each others going through, you need him as much as he needs you. He's just scared to admit it, but deep down I know he knows that and Case I think you do too," he smiled at me rubbing my hair. _

"_Sam..." I didn't know what to say. I was completely stunned not only by the whole thing, but what he just said. He was so right and I knew that. Then how come I couldn't admit that. Suddenly Sam came forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I tried to kiss more passionately, but he pulled away. I looked at him confused and he let me go. _

"_I've got to go now Case," I reached out for him grabbing back on to him, but he pulled away again. I started to cry hysterically…_

"_No… No don't go Sam… I love you don't leave me… please!" I shouted reaching for him._

"_I'm always with you Case right here," he smiled touching my heart. I cried even more reaching for him, but he was farther away._

_I began to run after him, but he was fading away so fast, "Sam… Sam… come back… come back…" I fell to the icy floor crying._

"_No… no… come back Sam… come back please don't leave me come back… come back…" I said crying and hitting the floor with my fist. He was gone… gone forever…_

**Derek's POV**

I opened Casey's door peaking my head in, "Case," I said looking around. The place was trashed there were broken picture frames everywhere. I then looked to the bed. Casey was laying there crying asleep and saying something…

"No… no… Sam come back don't leave… come back," She was now almost crying and screaming in her sleep. I rushed over to her sitting on her bed and shaking her.

"Case, Casey!" I screamed turning her over, "Casey wake-up it's just a dream it's just a dream." I cried pulling her up and wrapping her in a hug.

I could tell she had woken up and I whispered in her ear trying to calm her, she was shaking and she wouldn't stop saying Sam, "Casey its okay you just had a nightmare."

She pulled back crying and looking into my eyes, "No, no it wasn't Sam's gone and he's not coming back and now I'm all alone…" she cried and this made me want to cry myself, but I held back.

"I'm here Case and I'm not leaving… its okay… its okay," I whispered pulling her into a hug again. I rocked her back and forth until she stopped shaking and then I got an urge. It felt like someone other than me was causing me to do this, not that I didn't want to, but it was almost as if it wasn't me. I took her face gently lifting up her chin with my hand and bringing it towards my face. I then pressed my lips first gently, but then strongly against hers, and I couldn't stop. I rubbed her back up and down kissing her more and more, but this didn't surprise me as much as the fact that she… was kissing back.

**Authors Note: First off just to let you know the italicized part was a dream of Casey's. Also tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or questions about the story. Also if you haven't already please read the authors note above. Thanks!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay first off I just want to say I got so many reviews on the last chapter and I really appreciated it more than you guys know. Also really those reviews and being added to some of your author alert or story alert lists you guys put me on really inspired me to write more. I really like this story so far and have had this idea for quite some time. Also I know I have asked this a dozen times already, but if any of you know where I can get LWD clips, Dasey in particular, please let me know I really want to make a trailer and some videos relating to this story. Also if any of you would like to take a shot at it too please share them with me! And tell me where you got your clips. So far someone told me about live journal, but if any of you know it's hard to get accepted. All in all the last chapter was a difficult chapter to write because I wanted to get it just right and I'm trying to start Dasey, but still keep it logical with the whole morning Sam thing so be prepared for drama (hehe).**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Four**

**Everything Will Be Different**

**Derek's POV**

I don't know how long we've been kissing, but I can't stop and Casey isn't pulling away either. Her lips were so moist and warm and she was a very, very good kisser. In fact I couldn't recall a time when a girl was better. Kendra was pretty good, but put next to Casey her lips didn't stand a chance, with my lips that is. I had one hand on the back of her head running through her silky brown hair and the other rubbing up and down her back. She was pulling with both her hands at my own hair and in a way it felt like my head was being massaged. I heard a door open downstairs and I immediately pulled away. I also finally was able to breathe.

I quickly removed my hands rubbing the back of my neck and looking for some kind of response on her face, but her expression was blank, "You… um better go back to your room… um George and Nora are home."

I nodded was that it? All she was going to say is go back to your room. She was practically acting like we hadn't even kissed. Did it not mean to her or felt like to her what it felt like to me? Did I move to quickly, well yes that was a dumb question, but like I said before I don't know what came over me. I put on a very confused expression and got up about to walk out the door, but then turned back around to face her.

"Case I'm sorry… I uh… don't know what came over me," I said and it was the truth I didn't, but I knew one thing I would do it again and again if I could.

I watched as she looked down. She looked very confused. She then got up ever so quietly and walked over to me leaning up towards my face. She brought up a hand placing it on my cheek and feeling it.

"Are you really sorry… about kissing me, I mean?" she said looking down.

This confused me what did she mean. The truth, no I wasn't sorry, but then I was. I mean I did feel like I was betraying my best friend, but when it happened, it felt so right.

"Wha… What do you mean Case?" I said leaning against her doorway and crossing my arms looking down at her. She was doing it again, refusing to give me eye contact I mean.

She looked up to me and then looked back down again. "Well what I mean is… do you wish you hadn't?"

How was I supposed to answer this when I didn't know the answer? No I wasn't sorry because if I had the chance I'd do it again, but then yes, I was sorry because I couldn't help feeling I was betraying Sam. I sighed looking over to her and gently lifting her chin up with my hand bringing her back to my eye contact.

"What if I told you I couldn't answer that?" I asked gazing down into her beautiful eyes.

She slightly smiled, but it fell fast. She then reached up running her hand through my hair, "Then I'd tell you I know exactly what you mean." I smiled at her, I couldn't help it.

"Derek! Casey! We're home!" I heard my dad call from downstairs. Perfect timing I thought.

I paused leaning my head out the doorway and calling downstairs, I heard Casey sigh and go sit back down on her bed. "Uh… yeah dad… umm I'm gonna go to bed and I… uh think Casey's already asleep… I don't really feel like talking, okay?" Please just leave us alone I thought. I heard him and Nora go to their room, thank god.

I turned back to Casey clapping my hands and rubbing them together, "So uh… well?" I didn't know what to say. What could I say? What do you say in a situation like this?

Casey had her back turned to me and she was starring at the floor. I walked over on the other side of the bed when my foot stepped on something. I knew immediately what it was when I looked down. I bent down and picked it up. I could feel Casey's eyes on me, but I couldn't look away. It was a picture of Casey and Sam at our hockey games Championship party. I couldn't look at it anymore the guilt was getting worse actually looking it in the face. I walked over setting it on the nightstand and sitting down beside Casey.

"Case?" I said placing my hand on her knee. As soon as I realized this I looked down at it as did Casey and began to jerk it away, but Casey stopped me and instead took the hand in her own looking at it and then up at my face.

"Derek… I'm sorry not that I kissed you, but then I am… and I'm sorry that I feel like I'm betraying S… Sam… and I'm so confused about everything because right now I shouldn't be feeling anything about anyone other that Sam, but, but" she began to cry and I placed my hand on her cheek wiping her tears and fighting back my own.

"Um Casey… I know, but you can't beat yourself up about this… if I know one thing it's that Sam cared about you so much he would want you to be happy and safe," I said trying to comfort her and this was true Sam did love her a lot so much that his last words to me were take care of Casey. I shuttered at the thought of Sam laying there on the ice and I fought back the salty tears of terror once more. She began to cry more and I wiped her tears gently away again. I wished I could easily wipe away her pain just like that along with all of her confusion, but I couldn't and that hurt me more knowing that sometimes in situations like these even I couldn't protect Casey, well from herself.

She cried into my chest and I hugged her tightly, "Derek I want it to be that simple and well… I even had a dream where Sam… never mind… I'm not sure it even meant anything."

I immediately brought her back out to look at me, "Wait Casey no, please tell me wait," I suddenly remembered when I first came into her room tonight and she was crying and practically screaming about Sam in her sleep, "Case I don't know what happened in your dream, but in the end you know just like me it's our own decision."

She wiped her tears with her hand, "That's the problem my heart says one thing, but my head says another." She started to cry again and I pulled her into a hug then laid her out gently on her bed standing up.

"Case, just take your time," I began to walk out her door and stopped again turning out the light, "I'm not going anywhere, remember that."

I then went into my room and immediately turned off the lights falling asleep on my bed in the same clothes. I was to tired to change, but I was so dam hot so instead I just pulled off my shirt and kicked off my shoes and socks. I tried fidgeting with my shark tooth necklace, but gave up falling on my bed and drifting off to sleep.

**Casey's POV**

I woke up into the pitch black and darkness of the night. My heart was pumping fast and my breathing was harsh. I sat up I was sweating something awful. I couldn't remember much about my nightmare I had just had except it was dark and I was all alone. I kept running from something and I couldn't find anyone to help they were all… gone. It was then I lifted my hand up to my cheek and realized I was crying. I got up walking over to my dresser I had to change. I felt so gross I searched through my drawers, but all I could find were some boy shorts underpants and a tank top. I was so hot though so I slipped them on gladly. It was then I stepped on a piece of glass…

"Ow!" I cried. I looked down my foot was bleeding and I wasn't to well when it came to dealing with blood. I sat down on my bed crying. It hurt badly and I could fell a tiny piece of glass in my foot. I looked down at it, but jerked my head up whimpering. What was I going to do i couldn't sit up all night, but I also was scared to go to sleep again. And for one thing I knew I couldn't go get my mom because then she'd see why I had glass on my floor and want to talk about… it. And even if Lizzie was here I would never let her see me like this. I crossed my hurt foot in my lap holding it, it hurt so badly and I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I also was afraid to move my nightmare had me so shook up. So I just sat there and tried to cry silently. I felt helpless and I hated it.

**Derek's POV**

I woke up suddenly sitting up and yawning. I looked around it was still dark out so I looked over to the clock, ugh one in the morning. Derek why the hell are you up? Well since I'm up might as well do my business I said getting off my bed and walking into the hallway quietly. I stopped for a second a Casey's shut door and would have kept walking, I didn't want to wake her, but I could hear someone crying. At first I began to still move forward maybe she was just moaning in her sleep or something, but something in me told me no go back there and open the door. So I did very quietly I looked, but she wasn't laying down she appeared to be sitting up at the end of the bed, but I couldn't see it was so dark. I flipped on the lights immediately looking over to her.

"Casey… are you okay what happened," I gasped running over to her and looking down at her foot it was bleeding, a lot.

She pulled away, "I'm fine I just stepped on some glass," she said crying and pulling away. I stopped her by putting on hand on her shoulder it was then I noticed she was shaking. Something told me this was more than a little foot cut to get Casey shaking.

"No your not," I said firmly. She wasn't going to send me off to bed no way was I leaving her like this without answers.

"I told you it's just a little foot cut okay," she said crossing her arms and trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not talking about your foot you know that Case, and there's no use in trying to lie your not good at it." I said sympathetically, but at the same time sternly.

She started to whimper, "But Derek…" I placed my finger over her lips and started to tend to her foot.

"First were fixing your foot and then your telling me why you're shaking and crying at one in the morning." I said while locating the small piece of glass. I began to pull it out, but Casey gasped grabbing my hand.

I looked up at her, "Yes?"

She blushed and weakly smiled, "Is that uh… going to hurt?"

I couldn't help, but laugh at bit, "For a second would you rather I leave it in there?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

She smiled, "Well… it can't be that…" I cut her off.

I then smiled at her, "Case that wasn't a choice this glass is coming out of your foot even if I have to hold you down." I then blushed by the way that sounded.

She smiled, "Fine, but I get to pull on your hair if it hurts," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. She then must have realized I was shirtless by the feel of my bare skin because she begin to pull away.

I couldn't help, but tease on this while pulling out the piece of glass, "I know my sexiness is too much to handle at such a late our." I finished pulling it out and held it up. She laughed then looked down at it.

"Wait you already did it?" She looked confused and I laughed.

I then got up, "Well since you're okay now I'll be going to bed please try not to damage yourself any further for at leas the rest of the night." I smiled at her standing by the door.

She quickly got up grabbing my arm. She looked scared, "Wait don't go I don't want to be alone." She said very quickly looking down. I looked down to and it was then I noticed she was in very, very short shirts and a tank top. I stared for a moment. No I am not a pervert, she just uh… caught me off guard that's all… right?

"Case did you have another dream?" I asked lifting her face up closer to mine. She tried to look down, but I wouldn't let her, "Case?"

She looked up and then spoke very quickly, "I had a nightmare, but I don't want to talk about it okay and I just can't be alone… yes I'm scared… I'm sorry."

I smiled shaking my head, "Casey, Casey, Casey, don't be sorry," I laughed. She slightly smiled up at me.

"Well grab your pillow," she suddenly looked up at me confused.

"W… Wha… What?" I couldn't help, but smile at this.

I grabbed her pillow and handed it to her walking out into the hallway. I then turned around looking at her, "Oh come on Case, you don't really expect me to sleep in your room, for one your bed is too small and I can't sleep on the floor because if you haven't noticed there's glass everywhere. So I guess your bunking with me Case." I smiled at her, but she just stood there like she was going through shock. I laughed going over and grabbing her hand, practically pulling her along.

She wouldn't move, "Case please don't make me carry you at one in the morning," although that idea didn't sound to bad I must admit. She looked at me blankly.

"Um…" I playfully sighed scooping her up in my arms and carrying her into my room.

"Hey wait a minute… what are you doing… Derek put me down… Derek… are you listening to me… I said put me," I threw her on the bed as gently as I could.

She crossed her arms looking up at me, "Hey what was that for?" I laughed closing my door and turning off the lights.

"In my defense you said put me down. Now scoot over," I said pushing her over and laying down next to her.

"Wait what?" she said moving over.

"Hey you didn't expect me to sleep on the floor. Are you forgetting that in my room you can't even see the floor." I laughed.

"Whatever," she said turning over and pulling the sheets. I pulled them back turning the opposite way. She yanked them back again and I followed. It became a constant pattern until we both started laughing.

"Figured you'd be a sheet hogger," I mumbled.

Even though I wasn't looking at her I could almost feel her smiling, "Sorry it's not like I've had time to learn how and share the sheets with guys yet."

We then both blushed and it got very silent. I realized it was my job to break it so I laughed while saying, "Hey it's okay I haven't exactly shared my sheets before either."

I heard her burst out laughing, "Wow Derek didn't know you swung that way."

"Hey… wait… that is not what I meant and you know it," I smiled turning over. It was then a t the same time Casey turned over and our faces were touching. I quickly turned back, "Well uh… good night Case."

"Night Derek, sleep tight," I smiled at her words. I was sleeping tight. I could get used to this. I then fell asleep not to long after Casey; I know this because… yah I checked okay!

**Authors Note: Well what did you guys think? Okay now I hope this chapter didn't offend anyone. They really didn't do anything well besides Derek's (let's call them creative) thoughts, but hey that's Derek and you know you love him. Well hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay first off I would like to say thank you for the reviews and favorite author and story alerts from you guys for this story. It really means a lot and I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying it so far. Also I promise to reply and personally thank all of you for the alerts and reviews it's just that I am in the process of getting a new computer for Christmas and my time is limited so I can only really upload the stories, but I promise the thank you will come sorry if I repeat them too. Also to the person who contacted me about the clips yes, thank you so much that would help me out tremendously. I promise to contact you as soon as I get my new computer because that's where I want to upload them to. Anyways sorry the chapters have been kind of short lately I am trying to make them longer, but I put a lot of thought into them. Also I realize it's usually more Derek's POV than Casey's it's just that Derek is easier and a little bit more fun to right from his perspective. With (what did I call them) creative thoughts. Also I realize this is all happening a little fast with Sam's death just happening, but it will come up some more it's just that both Casey and Derek are sort of pushing all thoughts about it away right now. Enjoy! **

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Five**

**Jealousy **

**Casey's POV**

I opened my eyes to light peeping through the window and yawned, "Wait this isn't my room!" I looked around and everything from the night before flooded back to me. My nightmare, my foot, Derek… wait Derek? I suddenly felt someone turn over wrapping there arms around me in bed. My eyes got huge and I looked over to Derek. Okay he was still asleep. I giggled silently and tried to glance over to the clock without moving.

"Ugh, it's only eight o'clock, I'm usually an early riser, but today not gonna happen," I thought I was still pretty tired. And well pretty… what's the right word… let's call it comfortable. I glanced over to Derek. I suddenly felt his pants vibrating.

"What the," I looked under the sheets. And breathed in deeply, oh it's just his phone. I carefully slipped it out of his front pocket. He moaned and I covered my mouth with my free hand to keep from laughing. I brought it up where I could see it. I looked it said Dad? Oh my gosh George and my mom did they come up here and find me missing and not in my room. They would have woken me up right? Only one way to find out case, I clicked the button bringing it up to my ear.

"Uh… hello," I said very quietly and scratchy.

"Casey? Of course it's you I'm sorry. Why I thought Derek would be up is crazy." He spoke I could here my mom and the radio in the background.

"Uh yeah, I had his jacket and he uh… left it in my room… and um… the phone… that's right the phone was in it so… yeah," Derek was right I sucked at lying. I hated lying. Hey wait Case it's not a total lie after all his jacket is in your room. And what's the difference from getting it out of his pants. Wait that didn't sound right, my thoughts were interrupted.

George said something to my mom about it and then spoke to me again, "Oh okay honey well I can't talk… your mom doesn't want me to talk on the phone, but I just wanted to tell you," Derek suddenly squeezed me tighter pulling me against him more. He was still asleep and I held my breath.

"Casey?" George must have heard me squeal a tiny bit.

"Oh sorry George… you were saying." I wanted to get off the phone fast.

"Oh well me and your mom have to go out today, but if you want us to come home just call," he sounded sympathetic. Not likely I thought and I pushed the thought of what he was reminding me about away.

"Uh thanks… but I just want to be alone today and I think Derek," I looked over to him he was a really heavy sleeper, "I think Derek does to and we don't have school you know?"

I heard George sigh. I could tell my mom and him didn't think us being alone after considering what happened was right, but I was happy they also thought they should respect our… wishes.

"Okay Case… just don't keep everything bottled up okay?" He was making it really hard to push this thought away.

"I know George I promise, but I gotta go talk to you later," I quickly hanged up the phone dropping it to my side. I breathed in deeply. Okay Casey, here's what your going to do. You are going to go back to bed, your own bed. I looked over realizing I was kind of trapped at the moment. Okay not your own bed, Derek's bed. Just for a little while. Plus George and mom are gone so there's nothing to worry about. Right? Yes you're right. I tried to turn over away from Derek, but I heard him moan and he sort of pulled me up against him my face near his chest. I gulped. I may be a sheet hogger, but he is a Casey hogger. Wait that didn't sound right, oh well I closed my eyes. And it was actually comfortable and warm.

**Derek's POV**

I woke-up looking over at the clock, it was twelve o'clock. I then realized I was holding something in my arms against my chest. It was comfy I smiled. I then looked down… it was… Casey.

I immediately jerked backwards falling off the bed, "Ouch!" I quickly covered my mouth that was loud and too late. I watched quietly as Casey sat up in bed looking forward. I froze her then looked over at me blushing.

"Why are you on the floor, and why are you covering your mouth?" She looked confused. I quickly pulled my hand away and jumped up crossing my arms and looking down at her.

"Well… speak?" I smiled, but I was still embarrassed.

"Case I'm not a dog." She smiled and laughed looking down.

"And what are you laughing about?" why was she laughing. I mean I'm funny, but not that funny.

"Wait a minute… you're laughing at me aren't you?" I questioned.

She smiled, "no it's nothing… nothing at all", she giggled again turning over lying on my bed away from me.

"Hey do not turn away… you were laughing at me… why?" I said walking over to the bed and sitting on it.

I could see her smiling and rolling her eyes at me, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it."

"I'm a, going to uh… pull you off the bed, yep I'm going to push you off the bed," I smiled pushing her to the edge. She then surprised me.

"Hey…" She pulled me along with her and we fell to the floor. On top of each other, and I was on top so to speak.

"Ow," we said in union.

I laughed, "Well it's what you get for pulling me off the bed with you," I smirked.

She smiled pushing me off of her, "Well I wouldn't have pulled it you hadn't pushed me off the bed, thank you very much, now get off of me," she smiled getting up. I quickly shot up beside her.

I then remarked quickly, "Yeah, but you laughed and last night you were a sheet hogger so… there."

She glared playfully, "Oh yeah."

I crossed my arms stepping closer and glaring playfully back down into her eyes, "Yeah."

She leaned up, "Well you're a Casey hogger." My eyes got huge and so did hers, "I mean…" she got quiet and I laughed.

She crossed her arms, "Hmph I'm not talking to you," I laughed even harder. She was well cute when she was "mad".

"Uh Case you just did," I smirked.

"Not fare." She protested I smiled again.

"Just did it again." She then pushed me onto the bed. I just laughed. And then pretended to be hurt, I was very good at it too.

"Casey… that hurt I think I hurt my…" She suddenly looked sympathetic and rushed to my side.

"Derek oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay," she said placing both her hands on my chest, my bare chest. I smiled and she went to yank her hands away, but I grabbed them both wrapping them around my neck. I then leaned it crushing my lips against hers she began to run her hands through my hair again and I pulled her tightly against me. After a few seconds I realized what I was once again doing, for a second time so I pulled away.

"Sorry Case… I uh did it again," I half way smiled. Her face wasn't blank like last time though she was smiling and I leaned back propping myself up on my bed and breathed in. When I looked back at Casey all I saw was her, well pouncing at me. And then all so quickly I felt her lips once again crush against my own. It shocked me at first, but I quickly caught on.

She smiled pulling away, "Stop saying sorry."

"Oh… yeah well… sorr…" I quickly stopped myself and she laughed walking to my door. I looked her over she still had on very short shorts. I didn't even know they made shorts that short and I should know I've dated the athletic department. The girl's side I mean.

"Uh Case?" she stopped turning in my doorway and smiled.

"Yes," she spoke softly and it was very, very sexy and the worse part she wasn't even trying.

I coughed then smiled looking down at her shorts and then back up at her raising my eyebrow.

She smiled rolling her eyes, "Is this about my shorts?" I smiled then looked serious.

"Maybe…" I said getting up and walking over to my dresser and opening it looking for a shirt.

"What are you doing?" she looked confused again walking over to me.

"Changing, why are you planning on watching?" I raised my eyebrow smirking at her. I could tell I caught her off guard and she quickly walked to my door.

"Ugh, yeah me too… I mean yeah as in I'm going to go and change to."

I smiled down at her shorts again. Her legs were very… nice looking. "You look fine to me."

She blushed as I threw on a shirt walking over to her, "nice try," she smiled walking to her doorway, but stopping dead in her tracks when I spoke.

"Hey Case nice panties," she turned around and her eyes got big and her whole face blushed a bright pink.

"How'd you know…?" I smiled.

"I uh… didn't just a guess, but thanks for confirming it for me," I smirked leaving her stunned in the hallway and walking downstairs. No one was home. Oh well, my stomach growled. I then realized the last time I ate was at school, at lunch yesterday with Casey and…Sam. I suddenly had a flashback…

"_Hey dude, seen Casey around she was supposed to sit with us for lunch?" Sam said sitting down. Oh joy another lunch of watching Sam and Casey sit there and get all lovey-dovey on each other, gag._

_I smiled laughing, "Actually no and to be honest I'm not all that sorry about it."_

_Sam shook his head, "Dude can you try to be nice?"_

_I laughed, "Are you forgetting who you're asking here?" My attention suddenly caught on to a cute little brunette who was smiling at me a couple tables over. I could hear Sam talking in the background, but I wasn't paying attention. I winked at her and brought my hand up near my ear signaling her, "Call me," I mouthed she smiled walking away._

"_Dude, earth to Derek," I looked over to Sam picking up my water and taking a sip._

"_Sorry Dude I was uh…" Sam turned around looking at the brunette._

"_Let me guess you've learned a new skill hitting on girls all the way across the cafeteria." I laughed._

"_Hey I'm talented, what can I say," Sam rolled his eyes at me and I looked over noticing Casey. She was standing across the room. I looked her up and down she was standing by the wall uncomfortably, but for some reason she was looking very cute today._

"_Ah man there's a long line, I'm going to go get lunch if Casey comes can you please tell her." _

"_Yeah sure," I said motioning him away. I looked back at Casey she was talking to some guy. Well more like he was talking to her. I looked at her face she really did look uncomfortable. I got up walking over I couldn't see the guys face and that's why I got up, right? Right. _

"_Hey there Case," I looked over to the guy it was, ugh Max, "Max," I nodded my head not smiling. I never liked him. Or the way he treated girls. I mean yeah I was a player to, but I and Max were different. He would be all nice and start going out with a girl and then he'd start hitting on other girls right in front of her. At least the one time I took two seniors to the same prom I tried to hide it. _

"_Oh… uh hey Derek, I was uh just talking to Casey," I looked over to Casey, but she was looking down. I could tell she was uncomfortable so I stepped as casually more in front of her. _

_I shot Max a look with my eyes to tell him I knew he was lying, even though I wasn't sure exactly what about, " Yeah well I think you guys are done talking so if you don't mind me and Casey are going to go have lunch with her, boyfriend Sam," I made sure to emphasize on the words Sam and boyfriend._

_Max laughed and I didn't like it, "It was more of a private conversation anyway, so I'll a catch you later Case," he winked at her and I didn't like it. I tried to convince myself it was because I was looking out for Sam, right?_

_I laughed walking away with Casey and then when she was out of ear shot I looked back at Max, "Doubt it." I glared and he glared back I then took Casey back to the table and Sam was already there. So I never found out what was going on. _

I snapped out of my flashback when Casey appeared in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" she smiled. I quickly looked her over she was wearing low ride jeans and a tank top. I wanted to ask her about yesterday at lunch, but then I'd have to bring up Sam I didn't want her to cry again. So I pushed it back in my mind and smiled.

"Yeah sure," she smiled at me walking over to the fridge and then went over to the pantry.

She laughed, "Well then grab your keys because we're officially out of food."

I looked at her again she was going to freeze in that top she was wearing. I crossed my arms leaning against the counter, "Case go get my jacket or you'll freeze. We are in the month of December if you have forgotten.

She then crossed her arms, "I'm fine."

I walked over starring her down, "Jacket now." She glared and went to grab my keys out of my front pocket. I stopped her hand with my own, "Not so fast there missy."

She gave up stomping up the stairs and quickly cam back down wearing my jacket I was about to walk out the door, but she stopped crossing her arm and tapping her foot. I turned around, "Is there a problem?" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

She mocked me, "We are in the month of December if you have forgotten. Where is your jacket Derek." I sighed.

"Just get in the car," she stood there for a moment, but then gave in walking out the door I could tell she was mad. I couldn't believe what I was about to do I ran up in front of her blocking her way from the passengers side.

**Casey's POV**

Derek ran up blocking my way into the car, "What are you doing?" I asked he was really beginning to confuse me.

I watched as he closed his eyes and held up his hand. Wait he held up his keys is he seriously going to let my drive. I grabbed them hugging him and jumping up in down smiling.

"Are you serious?" I smiled running and getting into the driver's seat before he changed his mind. I watched as he slowly got in.

"Just don't wreck it okay?" I laughed at him.

"Yes sir," I said turning on the ignition and reaching to turn on the radio.

He laughed putting my hand back on the steering wheel; "Hey…" he cut me off.

"No way am I letting you drive my car and letting you listen to chick music in it Case it's one or the other take your pick." I sighed backing out and mumbling Meany head he just laughed. We didn't say much we just mostly teased each other I could tell Derek was nervous about someone else driving his car, but for me it was strangely comfortable with him at my side.

"So where do you want to go to eat," I smiled over to him he was looking out the window I could tell he was thinking about something, "Derek, where do you want to go to eat?" I asked again, but much slower in a joking tone.

He turned to me, "Oh uh I don't care really you pick." He smiled, but it wasn't his usual little smirk I could love and hate.

I tried to cheer him up and smiled over to him, "Wow I get to drive your car, sleep in your bed, and pick where we go for lunch all in one day."

He laughed and I felt relieved, "Yeah well don't get used to it about the car and lunch thing I mean your aloud to sleep in my bed anytime you want." I blushed I loved how he could still kid around and flirt at the same time.

I smiled and joked back saying, "Yeah that'll happen," sarcastically. He just laughed and I turned into the local café Derek and I even worked at once. It was basically where all the teens ate. It wasn't too expensive and casual. I parked and smiled over at Derek.

I got out of the car and Derek followed as we walked in and were greeted by the hostess. Who was being extra friendly to him I might add. I tried to push any jealous thoughts to the back of my mind because I wasn't jealous, right?

"Uh hey table for two," Derek said calmly. I was glad he wasn't flirting back and instead smiled over to me and I smiled back.

"Derek it's me Holly we went out a couple weeks ago, don't you remember," I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. I was no longer jealous I felt bad for this girl I looked over at Derek.

"Oh yeah hey uh…" I laughed even more whispering Holly to him he looked at me and thanked me with his eyes I just nodded and teased him with mine.

"Holly hey Holly uh yeah I remember sorry I spaced," she smiled.

"Right this way," she said my jealousy factor shot up again. And we followed her to our table. When we sat down she gave us menu's and spoke to Derek only I might add when she said in that stupid little fake voice, "If there is anything else you need, just ask," she smiled walking away and I faked gag.

Derek laughed and raised his eyebrow, "Is someone a little jealous?"

I laughed crap he caught me, "Of her please no way I mean," I tried to mock the girl as best as I could, "if there is anything else you need just ask," I looked up at him, "I mean seriously what was that?"

Derek smiled, "Yep you're so jealous."

"Shut up," I hated that he was right. It bugged me and I wasn't jealous. Aw who am I kidding I so totally was. I looked up at him and then smiled when I felt him play footsy under the table with me. He just smirked and looked down at the menu and then set it down, looking back up at me so I did the same.

I rested my chin under one of my hands looking up at him and then sat the other on the table. I watched as Derek smiled and reached out for my hand placing it in his. I looked down at it and then back up at him smiling. Then we both kind of got caught in each others eyes playing footsy again.

"Ahem," I and Derek both looked up to see our waiter. He was older probably a collage kid home for the holidays. I went to pull my hand away from Derek's thinking he would do the same thing, but he stopped me and I looked over to him confused. He just smiled at me and then looked up at the waiter.

"Yes," he smirked. The waiter smiled over at me. He was cute, but not as cute as Derek, but I still smiled back.

The waiter than seemed to direct all his attention away from Derek when asking, "Are you ready to order miss?" I smiled and felt Derek's grip on my hand tighten so I looked over to him he wasn't smiling. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was jealous. I looked back at the waiter who was rather close I might add.

"Uh yes, I'll take a ice tea and a turkey sandwich with no cheese if it's not too much trouble, if it is then don't worry about it." I smiled I knew sometimes waiter's got mad when you made a special order, but he just smiled warmly at me.

"It's no problem miss," I smiled he was very polite.

"Thank you and you don't have to call me miss my names Casey and I hope you don't mind me asking, but I haven't seen you around, you are?"

"The names Tristan my family just moved here, Casey" I smiled I for sure thought he was older. I knew I looked confused and he laughed. His laugh was warm, but one you would think did not belong to a high school guy. I felt Derek's grasp on my hand tighten more and it hurt. I was about to say ow, but Tristan then spoke.

"Will that be all, Casey?" I nodded and then heard Derek.

"If you don't mind, what was it?" I looked at Derek he was glaring at him, but Tristan only smiled.

"Tristan," Derek rolled his eyes what was wrong with him.

"Yeah Tristan if you don't mind I'd like to order too so I can get back with my," Derek smirked oh no what was he going to say, "Date with Casey." I felt my eyes almost bulge out of my head and I looked at him, but he only smiled and then looked up to Tristan who I could tell had dropped the friendliness with Derek now. I couldn't believe he called it a date. Wait I guess it was it was just weird hearing it out loud and I wasn't sure that was how Derek thought about it, but he apparently considered it a date. Tristan took his order and then before walking away turned to me.

"Bye Casey," he smiled and I smiled back to be polite it was then I looked over to Derek.

"Yeah bye, bye Tristan," Derek practically motioned him away and I looked back over to Derek confused. He on the other hand was turning back mocking and mumbling, "Bye, Casey," trying to sound like Tristan.

I smiled and he looked up at me, "What was that all about?" I asked confused.

"Oh please that guy was all over you I mean Casey this Casey that," he had moved his hand and was motioning like he did when he talked vastly, "and you?" he said pointing at me.

I quickly cut him off, "hey just one minute don't you point at me I didn't do anything wrong Derek," He crossed his arms nodding his head.

"Uh huh sure Case because flirting with another guy right in front of me isn't anything wrong," he said rather loudly I looked around thank god no one I knew was here.

"I was not flirting," I protested. He scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh yeah you were," I then smiled evilly and he shot me a questioning glance, "don't even I was not."

"Jealous," I smiled. Part of me thought it was stupid, but on the other hand it made me feel special, "Just admit it you were so jealous," I smiled again. I watched as he gave in and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Fine I was… I'll admit I might have been a little… okay I was jea… jealo…. Jealoooou…" I laughed and he looked up at me halfway smiling then crossed his arms looking away. "I was jealous there I said it happy?"

I smiled placing my hand under his chin and turning his head towards me smiling, "Don't be," I smiled. I then saw him smiled at me and then looked over towards the kitchen and leaned across the table applying his moist lips against my own. I had a feeling why he was doing this, but it felt really good no matter what so I kissed back. After that a different waiter brought us our food and Derek seemed pleased this one didn't "flirt" with me. After we ate we left I looked around for Tristan to say goodbye, but couldn't find him and Derek wanted to go so we went home. We walked in the door and George and Nora were still gone so I sat down on the couch.

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower Case," Derek said stopping at the stairs and smiling.

"Sure I'm just gonna watch some TV I'll take one after you," I smiled.

"Feel free to join," Derek laughed and I blushed motioning him up the stairs and squealing with joy when he was in the bathroom. I watched TV for a little bit and then turned it off when I heard a knock at the door. It was probably just mom and George and they forgot their key. I got up and walked over to the door smiling. My face fell when I realized it wasn't George or Nora it was…

"Casey, I'm so sorry about what happened," Max said as he scooped me up in a hug. I was so shocked, "hi… hi Max." He still hadn't stopped hugging me and I could feel him rubbing my back. I just wanted him to let me go. I tried to pull away, but he wasn't budging and he was strong. It reminded me of yesterday at lunch. I suddenly had a flashback.

_I was running late for lunch and couldn't get my French book to fit in my locker._

"_Go in you stupid…" someone cut me off._

"_Need some help," I looked up it was Max. I knew who he was, but I had never really talked to him that much before. I knew he was really popular captain of the football team and pretty good with the ladies as Derek would say. I looked around and no one was in the hall what was he doing here anyway._

"_Oh hi… Max, I'm fine I just can't get this stupid book to fit that's all." He smiled at me reaching over and taking the book from me and fitting it into my locker._

"_Thanks," I smiled he smiled back, but it was a weird smile. I just wanted to go to lunch. So I turned to walk to the side. He put his hand on one of the lockers blocking my way._

"_No problem," he smiled putting his free hand on my shoulder. I looked down at it then back at him. Still trying to be polite I moved his hand walking away, but I could feel him behind me. I quickly went into the cafeteria I saw Sam and Derek over at a table, but someone turned me around by me shoulder it was Max._

"_Yes," I said, ugh Sam had his back to me. Great and Derek's flirting with someone so looks like I'm all on my own, oh joy. _

"_Hey I was just wondering if you would maybe want to go out sometime?" he smiled I didn't._

"_I'm going out with Sam I have a boyfriend, okay now if you'll excuse me," I said trying to leave again._

_He stopped me smiling, "Come on."_

I snapped out of my flashback when I felt Max suddenly let go of me. I was so confused and still adjusting from him being here in the first place. I looked up to him, but he was looking ahead. What is he looking at? I turned around and there standing at the bottom of the stairs was… Derek. And he didn't look to happy.

**Authors Note: I know how could she leave it here? Well I want to know what you guys think so far. I'm really getting into this story so I've been sending out chapters quickly hope you don't mind. Also don't make a big deal out of the Tristan thing I just put it in there for fun, but if you want to see more of poor Tristan let me know. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Okay please, please send reviews on this chapter I need to know what you guys are thinking so far. It is much appreciated and I love to hear what you think. Also I would like to personally thank the person who contacted and sent me clips. You were much help and I promise to try them out as soon as I get my new computer and let you know if they work. Other than that hope you enjoy chapter six!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Six**

**Phone Call**

**Casey's POV**

I looked at Derek his hair was still wet from his shower. I looked at his expression. It wasn't a happy one and I couldn't tell what were clenched more his teeth or his fist. I looked over to Max he was smiling, but not a happy smile more of a challenging smile.

"Oh uh… hey Derek I…" I watched as Derek suddenly walked off the steps, but still not that close to where Max and I were standing. I was thankful for that I didn't want the tension to get any tighter if possible.

"Get away from her," I could feel my eyes once again get really big when he said this. All Max did was hug me and I didn't like Max. And as far as I knew all Max did was come over to say sorry about Sam. Wait Casey you're in denial remember yesterday at lunch and that uncomfortable feeling you had and are having right now. I suddenly missed Sam again things would be a lot easier in this situation if he was here. I looked to Derek, but he wouldn't take his eyes off Max so I looked to Max and he appeared to be… laughing.

"Hey look man I came over to comfort Casey… I don't really understand what your problem is?" Max smiled cracking his knuckles this made me flinch I didn't like when people did it. Not only was it a sign of fighting which I thought was stupid, but it just sent shivers down my spine.

Derek then smiled one of his challenging smiles too, "Actually, man, I don't have a problem you do if you don't get the hell out of here." I looked at Max and by his expression he wasn't leaving. I wanted so bad to protest to both of them, but I couldn't speak or move and I know this sounds weird, but it was like someone else was inside of me telling me to stay out of it and I couldn't help, but obey.

"You know what man," Max laughed some more, "You're really starting to piss me off. I came over here to talk to Casey, not you so if you don't mind," I then stopped breathing when Max applied his arm around my back and near my waist. I wanted to move again, but I couldn't. I felt helpless again and it sucked. Derek finally looked at me and I begged him with my eyes to just try and not start a fight, a physical one that is. I even managed to mouth please, but he shook his head.

"Hey me and Casey will just go somewhere else and you can sit here and be a good little boy," Max mocked. Did he actually think I was going anywhere with him… ha not likely. Then I felt guilt what if Max and Derek did get into a fight and Derek got hurt. I couldn't let that happen on my account. I mean I knew Derek was strong from hockey, but I also knew Max was strong from football. I didn't know what to do. I was scared to be alone with Max and at the same time I was scared if I didn't get Max out of there Derek would get hurt. I then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Derek practically growl at Max.

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I would let her go anywhere with you. Besides it's not like she would actually want to," Derek started ending it with a mocking tone towards Max.

"Now for the last time get away from her," I heard Derek yell looking down at Max's hand applied by my waist I looked up at Max he must have noticed to.

Max laughed, "I'm sorry does that bother you," he motioned towards my waist. "Get over it," Max seethed. Derek glared looking over to me as if I was being hurt. I was, but not the kind of hurt Derek could see. It was my insides that were hurting, hurting so bad I could barely think or move, forget speaking.

I suddenly looked up as Derek stepped forward clutching both his fist at his sides. I wanted to move and run behind him, but I knew as long as I was standing there he wouldn't take a shot at Max so he couldn't get hurt. I felt my mouth moving and saying something before I even realized what it was.

I stepped away from Max between him and Derek. They'd have to get through me to get to each other. I don't know what gave me the courage, but I had a feeling it was the same thing that made me a coward, "Max please go," I could feel both Derek and Max shocked at what I was saying, but it didn't stop me.

I looked up to Max, "Case I came to talk, and"he glared over at Derek and then back to me, "with you." At this point I was going to say anything to make him leave. I felt Derek come up behind me wrapping his own arms tightly around my waist.

"I know just not right now, okay?" I said softly. I didn't want to give him any ideas of it happening ever, but if that's what it took for him to leave I would break the promise later.

"Or ever," I heard Derek scoff behind me. Max glared at Derek and then looked back to me.

"Why should I?" Max asked me although I felt like it was directed more towards Derek in a challenging way.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "Leave for me please." I could almost feel Derek's blood boil when Max smiled at this.

"Yes Max, leave," Derek said tightening his grasp around me.

I watched as Max smiled walking to the door and then stopped turning back to me in the doorway, "How about a goodbye kiss?"

When he said this I not only felt Derek's grasp get even tighter, if possible, I felt him move me back farther away from Max. I then looked to Derek for some help, but he wouldn't look away from Max. He was watching him as if Max would try and grab me any moment.

Max smiled at Derek evilly and then at me charmingly, "Maybe some other time." I looked down. I didn't want him to think it would happen because it wouldn't.

I looked over to Derek who was glaring at Max even more than before, "If you touch, no if you even look at her again, I promise you I'll break your neck." I had never heard Derek get this protective about even Marti and it sort of scared me. I didn't want him breaking anyone's necks because of me, even if they were a jerk like Max. So I tried to calm him by reaching my hand up to his face and turning him towards me, "Derek just calm down its okay," I mouthed. He just shook his head and I sighed looking over at Max he was still smiling that wicked smile.

He laughed while shutting the door, "See you later Case you can count on it." I shuttered at his words. I looked over to Derek, but he was quiet I watched as he finally let me go going over and locking the door. As if Max was going to try and sneak back in. I just stood there.

Derek turned to me, "I think you should go take a shower now Case." He was very serious and I wanted to lighten the mood. So I tried to joke around.

"Hey I don't smell that bad Derek," I said trying to smile, but I even found it hard. His expression didn't change.

"I'm not in the mood to joke right now Case," he said running his hands through his hair a couple times.

I walked over to him, "Derek there's really no need to get upset over this I mean…" I saw as he turned around pounding his fist into the wall and turning back to me. It frightened me. Not in a way for my own safety I knew Derek would never hurt me that way, but because I had never seen him this way and it scared me.

He than began to yell which scared me more, "No need to get upset, no need to get upset," he than started to do that angry laugh, "Case do you have any idea of how close I was to killing that guy." Those words were the ones I had been dreading.

I walked over to him reaching my hand up and stroking his cheek trying to calm him, "Derek please don't get upset I don't like Max you have nothing to worry about okay?"

"No it's not okay! I'm not worried about you liking that creep I'm worried about him even touching you in the slightest way ever again." He yelled pacing back and fourth.

"I'm not going to let him do that Derek," I said finding myself almost yelling to, but no where near like Derek.

"Oh yeah Case thinking of you trying to fight back with a big strong guy like Max makes me feel so much better!" This made me angry how he thought of me as helpless. He didn't even know my moments of helplessness and I was pretty sure that I could protect myself from even guys like Max not even saying Max would try something. I wouldn't give him the chance.

I found myself yelling at him now, "In case you didn't already know this Derek allow me to remind you!" I watched as he realized what he had just hinted about me.

"Look Case I didn't mean," He tried to protest, but I quickly cut him off.

"I'll admit that I've had my moments of weakness, but I'm not completely helpless and I hate to tell you this Derek, but I'm not going to depend on you or anyone else for that matter to come running to my rescue at every sign of the slightest trouble. I'm a big girl and I've been taking care of myself long before you came along! Before I even met you, like when my mom had a nervous break down from her and my dad getting a divorce! I was even younger, but I didn't go crying to anyone I sucked it up and protected me and Lizzie! I'm not helpless!" I screamed it all very fast. I watched as Derek stood there his mouth opened. He had never really heard me yell like that before at anyone, him in particular.

He then came forward wrapping his arms around me and looking apologetic, "I know Case I didn't mean… I mean I'm just scared okay… I'm scared because I know I can't protect you when you won't let me… and I'm even more scared of thinking one day you won't need me for anything. And I just got so dam jealous." I looked at him. I felt bad for yelling at him, but him thinking I would not need him one day was silly. I would always need him more than he knew.

"I'm sorry to Derek," I smiled, "I'm gonna go take that shower now, feel free to join," I repeated what he had said to me earlier.

He laughed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but not this time Case I need some time to think."

I just nodded walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. I decided to take a bath instead, it would take longer and I was hoping it would give Derek more time to cool down. Before putting in my Ipod I heard Derek's door slam and I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on something else.

**Derek's POV**

I walked into my room slamming the door when I heard Casey turn on the water. I than began to pace the floor back and fourth so much I felt I could run a hole into where I was walking. What the hell was Max trying to do? I mean first lunch and whatever happened there and then he shows up at our house! I can't even leave Casey alone for fifteen minutes without some jerk trying to put their hands all over her. I am way past jealousy and I swear if Max tries anything, and I mean anything at all I don't know what I'm going to do. And Casey I don't even think she realizes what guys like Max are capable of she's only really dated Sam and he was rare. What if he talks her into something or what if he gets a chance when I'm not there and she needs comforting? That's it I just can't leave Casey alone at all anymore.

I fell on my bed staring up at the ceiling, "Oh yeah that'll go over with Casey real well Derek," I said sarcastically to myself. I looked over at the clock it was already around six thirty.

I sat up at the end of the bed and something caught my eye. It was Sam's hat. I could feel myself somewhat smile, "I could really use your help in kicking this guy's ass right around now dude." I looked over to my door. I guess you could say I was waiting for Sam to walk in and go, "Okay dude let's go it's you and me against Max," but I wasn't crazy I knew that wasn't going to happen now, or ever for that matter. I picked up his hat and smiled sort of laughing, "You so owe me for this one dude." It was then I heard Casey go into her room and the bathtub draining. I'd give her a few minutes. No need to walk in on her naked or anything, although that doesn't actually sound like a bad idea… no Derek I laughed to myself.

**Casey's POV**

As I walked into my room I shut the door. This time I carefully looked around for glass so I didn't step on it. I opened my dresser and found a pale pink tank top and, "I know what'll cheer him up," yeah I grabbed a pair of blue boy shorts. I smiled dropping my towel and slipping them on. I then turned off my ipod and walked over to my nightstand to plug it into its charger. That's when it once again stared me straight in the face. I sat down on the bed and carefully picking it up. I took the picture out from the frame and traced my fingers over Sam's face. I kissed the picture and set it down quickly wiping away the single tear that fell onto my cheek.

I looked over at it one last time for the night, "Goodnight Sam I love you."

"I miss him too Case," I quickly turned around to see Derek standing at my door. He softly smiled at me while coming over and sitting on the bed with me and putting his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know I thought if I just kept pushing it to the back of my mind that it would go away, but it won't," I said softly looking at the floor.

I felt Derek rub my back, "me too, but we can't try and handle it all at once." He said also almost silently looking over to me.

"Casey what have your nightmares been about?" I looked over to him. I didn't want to answer. I had just explained to him downstairs how I was strong, but my nightmares showed I was anything but.

I fiddled with my hands and spoke softly, "mostly about being alone and no one was there they were just gone."

"Casey I promise as long as I'm here you'll never be alone no matter what happens or what you do," he smiled at me.

I stifled a sob, but held it back, "the worst part is that sometimes I wake-up crying because I'm scared of something that's already happened." He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my head. I then smiled up at him. In the past few days he had changed so much, but something told me it was always there. I just choose not to see it.

I smiled up at him, "thanks Derek for everything." He smiled back and I was relieved to see it was that little cute smirk of his.

"Case?" he smiled down at me.

"Yes Derek," I replied back sweetly.

He then laughed, "Did I mention I'm really starting to like those shorts." I giggled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. I smiled getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey where you going?" he asked getting up.

I laughed grabbing his hand, "We're going to watch a movie come on I'll make popcorn," I smiled and he followed me downstairs plopping himself on the couch.

I smiled at him heading towards the kitchen and popping the popcorn into the microwave, "So what do you want to watch?" I asked smiling through the bar's window.

He grabbed the remote flipping to the on demand channel, "I don't care you pick just no chick flicks please." I laughed at him while brining out the popcorn and sitting on the couch. I was glad he was getting back to normal from the whole Max thing. I handed it to him and grabbed the remote and scrolled down the list.

"Oh what about Becoming Jane," I asked looking over to him. He didn't look so convinced from the title.

"What's it about?" he asked looking over to me.

I smiled, "it's about the romance and tragedy of Jane Austin's life and how she was never able to be with her true love, but gave all her characters happy endings trying to make up for it."

He laughed, "Oh yeah because that's not a chick flick at all," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes taking the popcorn and giving him the remote.

"Well I don't see you having any ideas," I smirked and he scrolled down the list.

"Oh how about…" I watched as he looked and then smiled looking back at me, "what about Saw Four."

"You can't be serious?" I said shooting him a questioning are-you-serious glance.

He then mocked me using a baby voice, "What is the little Casey McDonald scared?" he laughed.

That was it I was so not scared. Even if there was blood and freaky things in it… oh crap I am scared, but no way am I letting him know that. I tried to look convincing, "No I don't care let's… watch it," I gulped hoping he wouldn't notice.

No luck, "You are scared and we are not watching it calm down I already saw it anyways." I didn't let him see, but I was very, very relieved about this.

"Oh well I wouldn't want you to have to see it again you know," I smiled at him and lied.

He just laughed, "You still suck at lying Case." I smiled at him getting an idea he looked confused, "Why are you smiling like tha…" I cut him off crushing my lips against his. It took him a second, but soon enough he was kissing back. His lips never got old they were like a new surprise each time. Their moistness, and warmth, and strong, oh they were so strong. I suddenly heard my mom and George at the door I pushed Derek off and he fell to the floor.

"Hey what did you do that for…" I quickly got up covering his lips with my hand and motioned towards the noise outside. He laughed and removed my hands getting up and dragging me up the stairs.

"They do know were in here Case," he smiled at me. I blushed and smiled at him and nodded. I heard my mom and George come in and call from the bottom of the stairs, "Derek, Casey we're home!" George called. I looked over to Derek giggling. They had no idea what was going on between me and Derek. He smiled at me and shushed me. I just smiled back walking into my room making sure to add attention to my boy shorts when I did. I looked back and he smiled rolling his eyes at me and laughing. I then watched as he disappeared down stairs.

**Derek's POV**

"Hey dad, Nora," I nodded at them, but stayed on the stairs.

"Hey Derek," Nora smiled, "How were you and Casey doing today? Better I hope?" She smiled walking over and tending to the dishes in the sink.

I smiled back. No need to tell her the truth I was good at lying anyways I was Derek Venturi, "Oh yeah we mostly just hanged around the house and watched TV, well I watched TV Casey read one of her books."

"Oh that's good, sorry about the lack of food in the house I promise to pick some up after work tomorrow." She smiled.

"So uh get any good Christmas shopping done today dad?" I turned to my dad wondering why he wasn't saying much.

"Oh uh yeah for Edwin Lizzie, and Marti mostly you teenagers are a bit harder," My dad laughed and I tried to too even though I really just wanted to go upstairs.

"That reminds me, now I know this is a shot in the dark, but do you happen to know if Casey has seen the new movie… what was it called," I watched as Nora tapped her foot trying to remember whatever the movie was.

I then smiled, "Becoming Jane?"

She smiled throwing her hands up, "Yes that one, wait how'd you know?" she smiled at me confused. I knew a lot more about Casey than she thought.

"Just a lucky guess," I smiled and she didn't look quite convinced, but not like she suspected anything either.

"Well I'm off to bed," she smiled walking into the bedroom. Great Derek one down one more to go I turned to my dad.

"Well son I'm off to bed too see you in the morning if you manage to get out of bed before I leave for work that is," He laughed I nodded as he walked into his room.

I ran up the steps towards Casey's room. I snuck into Casey's room hoping to surprise her, but noticed she was asleep and in her own bed dang it. Well I could always cram into her bed… no Derek probably not the best idea. I laughed turning off the lights and shutting her door to her room while going into my own.

As I changed into my pajama pants and crawled into bed I couldn't help, but think about Casey in just one room away from me. I felt bad because part of me wished she would come crying into my door from a nightmare and want to sleep with me again. When I really thought about it I knew that even though I wanted her here with me I wanted her to stop having nightmares even more. I wanted her to stop being scared and sad. I would take on all her pain if it was possible. I reached over to my lamp turning of the light and closing my eyes falling to sleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

**Derek's POV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of noise going on downstairs in the kitchen. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looking at the clock. It was nine thirty not too bad I thought getting up. I walked out of my room and over to Casey's to see if she was awake yet. Her bed was made and I didn't see her unless she was hiding under her bed, not likely. Well at least she didn't have a nightmare I thought walking down the steps. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad reading a paper and drinking coffee while Nora brought him some toast and sat down.

I also noticed Casey sitting there nibbling on some toast. She smiled up at me and then giggled. I looked down I wasn't wearing a shirt, but I sat down anyways.

"Morning Derek," Nora smiled and the phone rang, "Oh I'll get it," she smiled.

"Well honey I'm off to work," my dad said pecking her on the cheek he then turned to me and Casey and nodded before leaving, "Casey, Derek." Casey waved and I nodded at him. I got up and walked over to the cabinet grabbing my cereal, a bowl, and some milk sitting down. I smiled at Casey and she smiled back. I heard Nora talking in the other room so I turned to Casey.

"So no nightmares last night," I smiled at her pouring the milk. She put down her toast and looked over to me.

"I didn't really dream at all, it was weird I always dream especially when I have a lot on my mind… never mind," I knew what she meant in just the short time of yesterday when Max showed up it had added a lot to my mind too.

I was about to say something, but Nora came in the room smiling holding the phone, "Casey telephone."

Casey got up putting her dish in the sink and then turned to her mom, "Mom just tell Emily I'll call her back later I don't really feel like talking to her just yet."

Her mom then shot her that no look, "Casey that's rude and besides it's not Emily." I looked over to Casey confused and she returned the look to me.

"Who is it?" I asked casually, but secretly dreading and hoping it wasn't who I thought. For surely he wouldn't dare call after yesterday…

Her mom smiled, "its Max he sounds like a nice young man." My heart sank no way was he going to talk to her on the phone or at all for that matter I looked over to Casey she was white as her mom handed her the phone and went over to the sink waiting for Casey to speak.

I felt my eyes get huge as I watched Casey bring up the phone to her ear. Please don't, please don't, "hello," I felt my fists tighten and I threw my spoon back into the bowl, scooting it away from me and crossing my arms. Casey looked over to me apologetically, but I just shook my head.

I could only hear a muffling sound on the other end from where I was so I got up and put away the milk standing next Casey so I could hear what they were both saying.

"Hi Casey its Max," I heard him practically grin through the phone. I watched as Nora came over to listen too. I wished she would leave so I could take the phone and tell Max off.

"Oh hey… uh Max." I watched closely as Casey spoke.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go see a movie sometime or you could come over and we could watch it at my house… or yours," Max asked smoothly through the phone. Oh yeah if he thought I was going to let that happen he was crazy. I then looked over to Nora who was smiling and motioning to Casey and nodding.

"Uh Max hold on," Casey said putting the phone to her chest and turning to her mom whispering.

"No mom," Casey said shaking her head and I was relieved until I saw Nora.

"Come on Case it's just a movie and he could come over here, plus he sounds like such a sweet boy and a little fun is what you need," Nora smiled and I crossed my arms if she only knew. Hah sweet boy, yeah right. She wasn't here yesterday or the other day at lunch, Sweet boy my ass.

"Mom I'm not ready to date again. Just please let me say no." I smiled a bit she was lying she had dated me. And if I had any choice that was the only person she was going to date from this point on. I knew I was being a little over protective, but there was no way I was sharing her with anyone.

My smile quickly fell when I saw Nora's expression she was not backing down. I felt my blood boil and my body fill with rage when Casey once again brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Uh Max," I heard Casey's hoarse voice. What was she going to say?

"Yeah Case I'm still here," I heard Max over the phone. I wished he wasn't there. And who did he think he was calling her Case. Or even Casey he shouldn't be talking to her at all for that matter.

"I uh… don't really feel like going out, but I'll talk to you at school okay," I felt relief as Casey hung up the phone, but then I was also upset she had unintentionally or not promised to talk to him.

I looked over at Nora who didn't look to happy with Casey, "Casey that was very rude you call that young man back right now and apologize young lady."

Before I realized what I was doing I found myself practically shouting, "No," Casey and Nora both looked at me shocked, "I mean you probably should wait like Casey said she's not ready." I tried to play it off, but Nora turned to me.

"Derek, now I know what you're thinking," hah not likely I thought, "but I think it would be good for Casey. Now I know you don't know this, but last night when I went to check on her," I watched as Casey immediately but in.

"Mom don't" I watched as Casey started to cry. What was going on and what were they talking about. I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

I watched as Nora turned towards Casey, "Dear don't get so upset it's just Derek," I watched as Casey cried running up the stairs and slamming her door. What the hell was going on here? And if it had anything to do with Casey how come she didn't tell me about it.

"She was crying last night," Nora said quietly. I immediately turned to her shocked. What Casey told me she didn't dream at all and if Nora was concerned now she didn't even know about the other night? Why would Casey lie to me like that?

"What was it about?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"The nightmare…I don't know she wouldn't talk about it she never wants to talk about anything anymore. She won't let me in that's why I just thought that maybe if she had someone who wasn't me or George to talk to…" She looked sympathetic and I cut her off.

"Nora I could've talked to her," I said quietly she then turned to me looking confused and smiling a bit.

"Derek that's sweet of you, but don't get mad, but I've been talking to your dad and I think you have the same problem as Casey." She looked at me sympathetic with that sad smile again.

I just nodded, "So are you going to work today?" I said walking to the doorway I wanted her to leave.

"Yes right now tell Casey I'll be home around seven thirty. Bye Derek try to cheer her up if you can." She said walking to the door before grabbing her keys and leaving. I still couldn't believe Casey had lied to me about the nightmares. And how on earth was I going to approach her about it? Part of me wanted to lock myself up in my room and avoid it, but that scared me even more, leaving her alone again and risk her having another one and lying to me about it. I sighed walking upstairs and knocking on her door.

"Case?" I knocked, but no one answered in fact I didn't hear anything. I opened her door she wasn't there. I frantically looked in my room and then everywhere in the house. She wasn't anywhere here so where the hell was she? I walked to the back door. It should of still been locked from last night, but it wasn't. I then ran back up to my room looking in my pants pockets for my keys, but they were… gone.

**Authors Note:** **Hope you guys liked it please tell me if you did. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Okay first off I would like to personally thank DaseyLuver134 not only has she always reviewed, but she also helped me out by sending clips and I can't wait until I get my new computer and can try them out. I just want to say thanks. Also thank you to everyone else also who has submitted reviews or put me on their author or story alert list. Now just in case anyone was confused on the last chapter about if Derek's keys that were missing were his house or car, they were his cars. Sorry I didn't really clarify that better. I finished the chapter really late the other night and just wanted to hurry and put it up for you guys. Anyways hope you enjoy Chapter Seven and tell me what you think!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Seven**

**I Love You**

**Casey's POV**

I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing until I was driving down the road in Derek's car. I felt bad and I knew it wasn't right to do to Derek at this point after lying to him about my nightmare already, but I couldn't manage to even think of how he would react to that. I was afraid he just wouldn't understand why I lied. I didn't want him to think I was helpless anymore. I hated him thinking he needed to protect me like yesterday with Max. He had no idea how scared I was of him getting hurt. I suddenly looked at the speedometer on the car.

"Shit!" I said quickly slowing down. All I needed was to get pulled over for speeding. I really need to stop somewhere to think so I don't break the law while doing it. I pulled into the first place I saw, which just so happened to be the café. I sat in the car for a moment taking a deep breath. Okay Casey just go in there and get a soda it will give you time to think about what you can say to Derek and apologize for totally stealing his car. I pulled the keys out of the ignition dropping them in my jackets pocket, well Derek's jacket pocket that is. I walked in the front door and was greeted by the hostess. She was the same one from last time, Holly if I remember correctly and by her nametag I did.

She must have remembered me too, "Oh table for two," she said coldly. I opened my mouth to speak, but she just grabbed a couple menus and while walking towards a booth said, "Right this way."

I sat down, "thank you," I said trying to be polite. She just nodded walking away. I can't say I was too disappointed she didn't stick around. I shoved the menu aside I wasn't really hungry anyways so when the waiter came I just ordered a coke. I took small sips of it, but to be honest my stomach felt sick so I pushed it aside also. I sat there staring at my hands until I heard a familiar voice.

"Casey?" questioned a sweet sounding voice. For a second I could have sworn the voice belonged to Sam and I could see myself looking up and him standing there smiling at me, but when I looked up it wasn't anyone at all. I sighed looking back down before taking another sip of my coke.

"Okay Casey here is what you're going to do… wait you don't know what you're going to do yet that's why you're here duh," I said to myself. I suddenly heard the song, "Built This Way," from Laguna Beach come on. I listened the first two lines of lyrics.

_Did you ever feel like you wanna be someone else for just one day?_

_Did you ever feel like you wanna see through another pair of eyes?_

"Tell me about it," I said to myself again. If I could just find the right words to say to Derek, about why I lied about the nightmares, of how I did it all just because I wanted to protect him, of how I don't want him to think he has to always protect me. Not that I didn't want him to not protect me I was terrified at the thought of him not being around to protect me, but I couldn't expect him too. I sighed taking a sip of my coke looking around, but jumped at the feel of my purse vibrating. I pulled out my phone it had to be Derek. I didn't need my cracked screen to tell me that. I suddenly had a flashback of how I broke the screen in the first place…

_Flashback_

_It was during my "klutzilla" days and I was about to walk down the stairs with Emily. We saw Sam and Derek there. Derek had just insulted me and at the time I thought that was the reason I fell down the stairs, but later learned it wasn't._

_I remember falling down the stairs and my phone being in my front pocket. Through all the commotion I heard it crack. I don't know why I never got it fixed again, but really the only people who called me was my mom, Lizzie, Emily, and later Sam so I saw no need to._

I snapped out of my flashback when someone standing next to me spoke, "Are you gonna answer that?" they laughed. I knew the voice immediately it wasn't exactly the sweet voice from my imagination.

I shot my head up and found myself speechless, "Hi uh… Max." I tried to smile to show him I wasn't thinking anything of him being here, but it was hard and my heart sank when he sat down.

My phone stopped vibrating and I looked down at it then I looked up to Max and he smiled, "Guess not so uh Case I really wanted to talk to you do you mind?"

I didn't know what to say. Okay Casey you can do this play it cool hear what he has to say and then find a reason to quickly leave and go home. Oh and call Derek and then later after you explained about everything tell him about this and how you handled it on your own, If you do handle it that is… No Casey no negative thoughts think positive, think positive.

I looked up Max was smiling, "Shoot," I said my voice hoarse. I had just used one of Derek's words. Derek I could really use him no… no Casey don't say need you can handle this on your own, Stick to your plan remember.

I looked up at Max he was grinning from ear to ear. It was a special kind of smile I'd seen it before from Derek. That time he won a bet against me, but I ignored it. He opened his mouth, "Well I just wanna say I'm sorry."

This shocked me. You have got to be kidding me if he thought I was buying this crap. I just smiled though, "It's okay just uh…" he cut me off.

"I get it okay and I know you don't believe me, but honestly about yesterday it's just because I really like you Casey. Just give me a chance?" he did look close to sympathetic now.

I knew I myself looked speechless. He leaned forward, "I have another question though?" I just nodded having no idea what he could possibly want to ask about at this point, but he smiled.

"Are you and Derek…" he started to question while laughing as if it could be impossible. Which I guess not to long ago I thought it was too, but still who was he to judge.

I quickly cut him off, "I don't really see how that's any of your business. And why it would be of any importance to you." I said in a mind-your-own-business tone. He just smiled at me. Why the hell does he keep smiling is this all a joke to him, wait it probably is. What is this guy's problem he is like Mr. Clueless or something? I've throw practically every hint that I don't like him and want him to leave me alone and he won't pick it up and move on already!

He smiled leaning forward more and whispering in my ear, "I guess that's just one more little problem I'll have to take care of the," he whispered sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't know what to say. I then felt myself stop breathing when he reached out holding my hand in his. I quickly yanked it back standing up, "I should go." He stood up next to me looking at me and then towards the door smiling. I was about to turn around to see what he could possibly grinning at, but I suddenly felt him grab me tightly forcing his lips upon me. It shocked me and for a second I couldn't move. He had locked my arms with his strength so I tried kicking him, but he wouldn't stop. I felt more helpless physically at this point than I ever have in my entire life. He was forcing his cold lips upon me and there was nothing I could do about it and worst of all Derek was right.

**Derek's POV**

**(Just a few seconds before)**

I quickly paid the cab driver the money I owed him before sprinting into the café. I knew it was where Casey was. Not only because my car was parked outside, but there weren't many other places she would go. I opened the doors looking around for her. When I looked up my heart sank I saw Max standing right by her. He smiled up at me and I literally felt my blood boil and my heart stop when he crushed his lips against hers forcefully. I watched in disgust as she tried to break apart, but he was too strong for her, but he wasn't to strong for me. It took me literally one second to run over to them and jerking Casey away from him and throwing her behind me. If he wanted to get to her again he'd have to get through me and let's face it that wasn't happening.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her!" I screamed clutching my fist. He just smiled at me.

"Too late," he laughed that was it I couldn't take anymore. I felt me throw the first punch right in his face. He didn't hit the ground, but grabbed his freshly bloody lip, wiping away the blood.

He now spoke angrily standing back up straight, "big mistake man." I saw his fist coming towards me and I heard Casey scream from right behind me. His fist hit me hard in the jaw and I immediately felt the blood from a split lip. I fell to the floor and realized I also knocked down Casey with me I turned to her to make sure she was okay. Oh he was going to get it now.

"Casey, Case are you okay?" I asked frantically putting my hand to her face. I heard Max laughing in the background and I looked up to him for a split second before turning back to Casey.

"She's just a little shaken up, but then again you would expect that since she's actually been kissed the right way," he laughed.

I looked over to her she was crying, "Stop please just stop!" I didn't want her to cry, but no way was I letting Max get away that easily. He not only spoke, but put his hands and lips on her, Casey my Casey. Okay she wasn't technically mine, but she was more mine than his. I looked around everyone was looking, but I didn't care. I suddenly felt someone yank me up by my shirt. I was quick to realize it was Max, but I quickly punched him in the stomach this time it did knock him to the floor.

"If you ever and I mean ever even in the slightest way touch or force something upon her like that again. I promise you I will kill you!" I screamed down at him.

I felt someone tugging me towards the door and I quickly saw it was Casey. I turned to her looking again to see if she was okay holding her in my arms and hugging her she was shaking.

"Case I'm sorry are you okay?" I said rubbing the back of her head.

She cried into my chest, "Just get me out of here, please!" I led her out to the door. Turning back to Max and glaring at him.

He mouthed, "This isn't over." I wanted to go back and punch him again and again until he couldn't move, but it wasn't going to be in front of Casey. I led her out to the car and drove us home. My dad called in the car and said him and Nora wouldn't be home tonight. I think he explained why, but I wasn't listening. Other than that we were silent the whole way and when we finally got to the house she had calmed down a little bit. We went into my room and I quickly held her in my arms, but she pushed away.

She was crying hysterically again, "Derek I… I'm sorry I lied about the nightmare… and stealing your car… and Max I swear I didn't know he was going to do that… I mean as soon as he tried to even take my hand I got up to leave… and it's just he was so… so strong… and I… I tried to push away… but… but…" She practically fell into my arms now and I held her tight trying to calm her.

"Case, Casey its okay I know what that jerk did and I'll never let him near you again I promise. I'm not mad at you okay?" I said holding her out to look at me.

I then saw as she started to cry more bringing a hand up to my, shit, my bloody lip. I quickly moved her hand, "Casey its okay. It's just a bloody lip I'm fine please don't cry."

She looked up at me, "But what if next time it's more than a bloody lip and all because of me?"

I was confused what did she mean? I carefully sat her down on the bed with me, "Case what you mean?"

Her eyes filled with water when she spoke, "Derek Max is strong… way stronger than I thought… I mean I tried everything to push him off and I couldn't… and what if next time he hurts you… he really hurts you?"

I searched her eyes for the answer it wasn't there. What was there was a very frightened girl I tried to speak carefully, "Casey don't worry about me I'm strong there's nothing he can do to me physically could be worse that what he did to me back there when he kissed you Case."

It was the truth I felt other things than rage back there. He could have killed me when he kissed her like that. With out even throwing one single punch he could have killed me.

She had almost stopped crying and she looked confused, "I… I don't understand."

I smiled rubbing her cheek, "I guess what I mean… what I'm trying to say is I love you Casey, I've always loved you from the moment I met you. I was just too scared to admit. I, Derek Venturi, love you, Casey McDonald and I'm never going to let you go."

I watched as she smiled and then leaned in kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her tighter and tighter against me while she ran her fingers through my hair pulling me against her. I felt her lips curl up into a smile while kissing and I knew mine were doing the same. I moved one of my hands from her back up to her silky hair and then to her cheek. When we broke apart we were both gasping for air and I leaned my forehead against hers. We were both smiling and I began to stoke her cheek gently with the back of my hand and then pecking her on the lips a few times.

**(Later that Night)**

**Casey's POV**

As I sat there on Derek's bed cradled in his arms watching a movie I couldn't help, but stop smiling. Out of everything that had happened today, yesterday, the day before, out of all the hurt and confusion I had gone through I actually felt safe. I felt wanted and above all things I felt loved. I wasn't sure if even Derek knew what he had said to me hours ago really meant to me. What was even better was that I knew he meant it. I hadn't felt so sure about those three words, "I love you," in a long time. Maybe even since my parents divorce. I looked over to Derek who was actually very interested in the moving which was… Becoming Jane! I giggled and he looked over to me smiling.

"And what are you laughing about Missy?" he smiled looking over to me.

I laughed and then tried to look serious, but I failed, "Well you know I'm just kind of tickled at the thought of Derek Venturi so interested in a chick flick."

He playfully glared at me, "I am not I was just being polite that's all." For the first time he was being a really bad liar. I laughed even more.

"So did you start being polite before or after you cried during the movie?" I laughed. It was true I did see a small tear slide down his cheek during the first time when Jane's true love left. It shocked me at first, but made me love him all the more.

He then laughed nervously, "I was not… crying I just so happened to get something in my eye during the touching part of the movie."

I laughed and then nodded my head trying to act like I was believing him. "Uh huh okay Derek sure whatever you say." I then laughed again.

"That's right," he noticed I was laughing, "Hey what are you laughing about then?" he scrunched his face up into that cute little confused expression.

I smiled, "oh nothing it's just," I leaned over whispering in his ear, "you suck at lying." I scooted back smiling at him.

"Okay that's it," he smiled.

"Wait what?" He than began to tickle me. "Hey you stop that right this instant… I mean it this is so not funny Derek… Derek are you listening to me?" I managed out between laughter.

He stopped smiling at me, "If it isn't funny than why am I laughing?" I smiled rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey don't you roll your eyes at me missy," He smiled trying to look that playful serious.

I laughed rolling them again, "What are you going to do about it?" I watched and laughed as he stopped pondering what he was going to say.

"Well?" I smiled and he just smiled back leaning in and kissing me. When we broke apart we were both smiling.

"Well I should roll my eyes more often," I smiled and he laughed that warm comforting laugh of his.

"Yes you should," I laughed turning back to the movie and laying my head gently on his chest. I felt his hand reach up stroking the back of my head while playing with my hair. I got Goosebumps, but not the bad kind when your scared, but the kind when you you're so happy your body does not no how to react. It was such a good feeling.

**Derek's POV**

As the movie ended I felt not a tear, but some source of water fall from my eyes to my cheek. No Derek you were not crying. I smiled down at Casey she was crying, but smiling.

I laughed, "Well that was stupid." She looked up at me confused.

"Hey don't deny it you know you enjoyed it and how could a movie like that ever be stupid?" she smiled.

She was right I did enjoy it I rubbed her cheek as I spoke, "Well the idiot just let her go after all that. Men." I didn't realize what I said till I saw Casey break out in hysterical laughter.

"Your right stupid men we should just get rid of them all," she joked.

I smiled and felt my face blush, "But then who would be here to kiss beautiful girls like yourself." I smiled running my fingers through her beautiful silky brown hair. She just smiled running her fingers across my chest then looking up at me.

"Yes?" I smiled questioning that beautiful look and expression on her face and buried into her sparkling eyes.

"I just love you that's all," she smiled at me speaking softly. Those short words probably touched me more than she'd ever know. She loved me and I loved her and there was nothing that I would ever allow to pull us apart. Nothing and anyone who tried to I knew would never succeed because if she loved me as much as I loved her. Then it was something far more above anything anyone could ever even touch.

I then laughed holding her tight, "I know I'm just so darn loveable."

She smiled, "You have no idea." I then leaned down whispering softly in her ear, "You'd be surprised of how much I know Case."

I sat there holding her tightly in my arms for the rest of the night as we drifted peacefully to sleep. When I woke up the next morning to, for the first time, beautiful morning sun I smiled over at Casey. She was already awake and smiling up at me.

"Morning handsome," she smiled pecking me softly on the lips. I smiled suddenly realizing something that made me very happy.

"No nightmare's." she smiled beautifully at me cradling my face with her hands.

"None?" I asked. I wanted to be sure she wasn't lying and have another repeat of yesterday. I almost shuttered at the thought.

"Not a single one, but then again how could I with you being here. I did have a beautiful dream though." She smiled gracefully at me and by her eyes I knew she was telling the truth this time. I was very certain indeed and hey if her sleeping with me every night was what it took to keep away the nightmares. Who am I to protest?

I smiled down holding her tightly, "What was it about?" She then giggled looking away.

"No need to be embarrassed Case you always appear in my dreams too," I smiled kissing her forehead.

**Authors Note: Well what did you think. I know it was a little mushy at the end, but hey sometimes that's even more fun to write about then the drama so bare with me. Plus I wanted to show all the beautiful sides of Derek. So hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Okay first off I know it's late, but I didn't get a chance to wish all of you a merry derekus! I hope you guys are liking the story and the holidays went well. ****Sorry for the delay as some of you may know I had a bit of writers block, but it's over now… hopefully. ****Also I hope you guys enjoy drama! Once again hope you like this chapter and review and tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!**** Warning this one's long, but tell me if you would like short fast chapters like so far or long ones that take a little more time. Enjoy!**

**Important! Okay just to let you know Max ****purposely**** lies knowing Derek will hear it and not Casey at the part you will see which one. It's the one with the answering machine. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Eight**

**Stupid Boy**

Derek's POV

"Well I'm going to go get ready," Casey said slipping out of my cradle and sitting up on my bed. I looked up to her confused. Why was she getting up George and Nora weren't home. And throwing away good make-out time was well… wrong. I quickly sat up slipping my arms around her waist.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" I smiled whispering in her ear. I watched as the cute corners of her mouth pulled up into that innocent yet seductive, well if you knew how good at kissing those lips were, smile. I leaned in again, "Well?"

She laughed leaning her head up looking in my direction, "I told you I'm going to go get ready and then I thought I'd make you," she said pecking my lips, "breakfast."

I smiled, "I'm not hungry can't we just you know lie here for I don't know say an hour or two and see how long we can hold our breath, while kissing that is." She rolled her eyes and smiled and I took that as a no.

"Fine, fine just go leave me all alone up in my room," she got up standing up and looking down at me putting her hands on her hips, "You are such a drama queen." She laughed while walking out of the room I quickly hopped up off my bed walking to her door.

She looked over to me pulling out a pair of jeans and a lavender colored top. She then smiled rolling her eyes, "I thought you were going to be," she pouted her lips playfully mocking me, "all alone up in my room… poor, poor Derek."

I smiled standing in her doorway, "okay one I do not sound like that."

"Hey what's wrong with what I sound like?" she questioned smiling and laughing.

I crossed my arms, "nothing because you're supposed to sound like a chick," she rolled her eyes smiling and mumbling whatever and I continued, "second I did not say poor, poor Derek." She looked like she was about to protest again, but I put up my hands and continued, "and third," I smirked looking at her clothes she picked out and then her, "I have a feeling you may need supervision."

She laughed walking over to me, "For changing clothes." She smiled up at me while throwing me a yeah-that'll-happen look.

I pulled the edge of my mouth up into a grin, "Changing clothes, helping you with your bra, maybe even a shower..."

She began to playfully push me out the door, "Get out." I heard her laugh on the other side of her door and I couldn't help, but smile as I walked downstairs turning on the kitchen lights. A flashing red light on the counter immediately caught my attention. I walked over hitting the play button.

"You have one new message, from yesterday at nine thirty pm," said the electronic voice. I smiled listening and turning to the fridge pulling out the milk and taking a sip from the carton.

"Beep… Uh hey this Max I'm calling for Casey," I spit out my milk practically throwing it down on the counter and walking over stalking over the answering machine, "I was just calling to say that the answer's yes she can call me and straighten this out anytime." I replayed the message over and over again until the sound had practically gone numb to my ears. What was he talking about Casey didn't want to talk to him, did she? What exactly did they talk about yesterday and for how long? I can't believe I never asked Casey, but after I felt my heart ripped out when he kissed her and her panic attack and everything I guess I thought it was best to not ask. Wait didn't she say he grabbed her hand too? My thoughts were interrupted when she bounced into the kitchen.

She smiled walking over to me and then looking down at the counter, "Did you spill your milk or something?"

I looked over to not even greeting her with a smile to match hers. I just sort of stood there trying to piece everything together, but that's pretty hard to do when someone doesn't give you all the facts. I don't know what came over me when I spat out the words that came next, "Did you know Max was going to be there yesterday?" I watched as her smile quickly dropped and she looked somewhat confused, but showed absolutely no emotion in her usually emotionful eyes.

She slowly walked over standing next to me crossing her arms and looking up to me. I could feel her eyes searching mine for something. "What do you mean?" she said in a shaky voice.

"It's not that hard of a question Case did you know he was going to be there or not?" I said staring her down in the eyes.

She got closer to me, "Why on earth would you ask something like that Derek? What are you getting at?" I noticed her voice take on a slightly sterner and angrier sounding tone.

"Answer the question Case," I said sternly starring her down with my eyes again. I saw her face flash a hint of sadness, but it vanished quickly and I watched as she stood up more sternly. She walked over to the islands counter turning from me and placing both hands on it to support herself.

She then looked up to me a hint of angry laughter in her voice, "you know what I don't think I will." She said walking towards the living room I quickly followed her grabbing her arm and turning her around to face me again. She tried to break away, but I held both her wrists forcing her to look at me for once. I felt bad when I noticed her eyes filling with water begging to let tears fall, but she must have been fighting them back because they never fell.

"Why won't you answer the question Case?" I said. I wasn't sure what had came over me, but when I heard Max's message I couldn't help, but think yesterday's situation was a little too fishy.

She shook her head looking up at me, "Why the hell would you ask a question like that," she studied my face and I looked away, "Derek what's wrong with you where did this come from?"

I looked to her letting go of her wrist and walking over to my chair sitting down and sighing. I looked up to her again begging in an angry tone, "Please Case just answer the question I promise whatever the answer I won't get angry if you just answer."

She came over to me leaning over where I was sitting, "Of course I didn't know!" I felt relief flash over my entire body and then looked up at her questioning her answer with my expression.

"What you don't believe me?" she was yelling now starring me down with both angered and hurt filled eyes. I looked away from her until I felt her leaning down pulling my shoulders so I was looking up at her, "Answer the question Derek."

I didn't know what to think it was all so confusing. Plus I felt bad for even asking her the question in the first place and regretted it especially now that I was seeing her reaction. I should of known that it was probably Max trying to mess with my head, but how did he know I would hear it first and not Casey. Now I felt trapped where I was not knowing what to do or say. I wanted Casey to forget everything, but when I looked up to her by her expression I knew there was no chance in that happening.

I felt my lips moving, but couldn't even hear what I was saying, "I don't know?" I saw her face take in my words the wrong way. She thought I was doubting her and I wasn't at all I was doubting myself because I was so confused, but that didn't even seem to make sense registered in my head.

I stood up looking down at her again and watched as she shook her head then looking up at me in disbelief I went to speak, but she stopped me throwing up her hands turning and walking away from me. I ran over turning her towards me again, but then felt something harsh hit my face. I was in disbelief when I saw it was Casey's hand. She had… slapped me. I looked over to her and she looked angrier than ever.

"Don't touch me, if you can't even trust me then I'm through talking to you… permanently." She said turning around and stomping up the stairs. It wasn't until I heard her door slam that the words actually sank in. It was like I had been injured and I was in shock. Except I hadn't been injured I was physically fine it was my heart that had taken probably one of the hardest blows of all. I slowly walked up the stairs stopping at Casey's room. Every part of me wanted to knock, but I couldn't so I walked pass it. Even regretting it as I did it I just couldn't turn around. I found myself in a daze as I fell onto my bed burying my head into the pillow.

**Casey's POV**

I paced my room back and forth angrily throwing and kicking any objects I saw available. I threw myself screaming onto my bed until I couldn't scream anymore and turned over facing my door. I was waiting for Derek to come rushing through and apologize. I sat there for minutes that felt like hours and he never did. I then sat up looking over to my desk. I noticed hanging on the chair was his jacket. I got up picking it up in my hands. Feeling the anger and sickness churn inside of me. How could he ask me something like that? And not have a reason he was fine last night and how could he think I could even…

I jumped at my phone vibrating in my front pocket quickly taking it out and flipping it open, "Hello." I spat out quickly and angrily.

"Casey hi… uh is this a bad time?" I knew who it was instantly when they spoke. It was Max oh great next to Derek probably the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment. How could Derek even think or suggest the slightest chance I was cheating on him, with Max? It made my stomach churn again it was making me now physically sick. Out of all people and everything he has seen me go through and act like how could he think I would possibly even consider something like that. Even if I was I hardly think he should be allowed to get mad about it when he's cheated on so many other girls before. He would know if I was going with Max I'd make sure of that. I would never sneak around I'm not that kind of girl, but Derek apparently thinks differently. Fine if that's what he thinks then I'm going to give it to him and I mean really give it to him. I felt so evil about what I was going to do next, but I couldn't help it. Something came over me when I thought more and more about what he was saying back there without any reason to protest against me like that.

"Hey Max, yeah this is Casey," I smiled fakely even though he couldn't see it through the phone. I would be using Max, but in my mind at the moment he deserves it so what.

I heard a reassured tone in his voice. About what I don't know so I ignored it listening to what he was saying, "Look there's this party tonight and I know you're probably going with Derek, but…"

I quickly cut him off, "Why would I go with Derek. Don't be silly," I then answered before he could ask, "I'd love to go with you Max pick me up whenever the sooner the better."

I could almost hear him smiling through the phone, "Is thirty minutes fast enough." I smiled, "Perfect goodbye Max." I heard him say goodbye as I smiled hanging up. If Derek was going to be an ass about his I was going to be one right back. I was really going to give him something to question about and then not answer. I still couldn't believe what was coming over me, but for the first time I felt in control and I liked it. I ran over to my closet, "Phase one," I smiled to myself carefully choosing an outfit.

I picked out a black tank top with pink hearts on it and a very short jean skirt with that cool faded color to it. I smiled examining myself in the mirror then raising my hands to my hair, phase two. I decided to let it hang down straight and made sure to take an extra long time to straighten it making sure it looked perfect and well hot. I then set down at my make-up table, phase three. When I finished I stood up examining myself in the mirror smiling. I had never put this much work into getting ready and felt very satisfied with myself looking at the ending results. I looked over to the clock he would be here in a couple minutes. I heard my mom and George come in and go into the kitchen they were talking to Derek it sounded like. I smiled grabbing my purse and then stopping looking at his jacket I picked it up taking it with me also. I heard the doorbell ring and I smiled rushing down the stairs.

"I'll get it," I said running past Derek, George, and my mom who were all apparently going to see who was at the door. I opened the door not letting them see who it was and peeking my head out, "Just a sec," I smiled at Max closing the door.

"Mom I'm going out is that okay sorry I got so excited I forgot to ask?" I smiled quickly glancing at Derek and then back at my mom.

I looked at my mom she had that shocked yet smiling expression on her face she looked at George who was doing the same thing we were all smiling except for Derek, "Where the hell… I mean where you going?" he said his voice shaky.

"Yes Casey where are you going and who…" my mom started to ask, but I cut her off ignoring Derek.

"Oh mom I'm just going to a party I just got invited it was sort of you know a last minute thing." I smiled.

"I suppose that's alright, but who are you going with don't you think me and George should meet them." My mother smiled while she and George nodded.

"I smiled at both of them and then looked directly at Derek, "You mean you should meet him." I watched as his face flushed a pale white and then an angered furious red, but I just smiled turning back to my mom and George opening the door.

"Max," I smiled pulling him in the door, "Sorry my mom just wants to meet you oh and George." He smiled down at me and I felt him apply his hand on my waist. I didn't like it, but ignored it looking over to Derek. He was piercing me with his eyes and had his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Hi I'm Max," he smiled greeting my parents, "Nice to meet you." He then noticed Derek and I watched as he flashed him that challenging smile again, "Derek."

I could hear my mom going on and on about how of a pleasure it was to meet him and I blocked it out along with George's bad jokes as part of his introduction. I couldn't take my eyes off of Derek. His eyes were piercing through me and they made me feel awful, but I pushed any guilt I had away remembering what he said to me today.

"Well have fun Case, Max," my mom smiled as we were about to leave. As I was turning around I felt someone grab me. I knew it shocked everyone, but I turned around knowing immediately who it was, "Can I talk to you," Derek said trying to be quite, even though everyone could still hear.

I pulled away from him, "I have nothing to say to you, goodbye Derek," I stated coldly walking out the door soon feeling Max walking behind me.

**Derek's POV**

I could almost feel the door slammed in my face as I heard the car pull what sounded to be recklessly out of the driveway. I turned to my dad and Nora who looked shocked, but before they could say anything I opened the door, "I'm going to the party too later." I said slamming the door and practically running out the door. I slammed my keys into the ignition pulling out. I knew where the party was I had been invited long ago. I couldn't believe what Casey was doing. How could she do this to me? I couldn't help, but blame myself I knew for sure now what Max had done and hated myself for what I did to Casey this morning. I deserved everything I felt right now, but I still hated it. I heard the radio go to a song it was country which was unusual for me, but I listened to the lyrics trying to occupy my mind with something else.

_Well she was precious like a __flower_

_She grew wild and wild, but innocent_

_The perfect prayer in a desperate hour_

_She was everything beautiful and different_

_Stupid __boy, you__ can't fence that in_

_Stupid boy, __it's__ like holding back the wind_

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't, Stupid Boy_

_Stupid Boy_

I moaned turning to a different station. It was like nothing was going to let me forget that I was well as the song put it "stupid boy". I was stupid if it wasn't for me believing that ass Max over Casey we would be snuggled up in my room right now watching another chick flick. And giving each other little kisses and tickle fights. "Snap out of it Derek!" I yelled to myself once again trying to listen to the radio.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey, Hey,_

_I'm holding on your robe got me ten feet of the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me, but then you go and cut me down, but wait _

_You tell me that you're sorry you didn't think I'd turn around and say hey_

_That's it's __too__ late to __apologize_

_It's too late_

_Said it's too late to __apologize_

_It's too late_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

"Ah!" I screamed slamming off the radio.

"Fine I won't listen to music! Are you happy?" I screamed angrily at no one. I was really screaming at myself. I was so dam foolish and now I had to sit back and take a good look at what I did and I hated it. The thought of Casey even talking to that creep made my insides churn and my blood boil. What was even worse was she was doing it willingly too and all because of me and my stupid self. I have no idea what I am even going to do if I get to the party and find Casey. A thought then sent shivers down my spine what if I find her with Max. I know what happens at these parties. I felt my grip tighten around the steering wheel which I was pretending was Max's neck.

**Casey's POV**

I was looking out the window while Max was driving. Despite everything I did, said, or pushed away Derek was still lingering in my mind. What was even worse was that the powerful feeling that was there before… yeah that was completely gone now. I couldn't forget the look on his face and it seemed to be planted in my mind. Every time I saw those eyes it made my heart sink, but yet I was still so mad at him. How could he question something like that? Oh well it's not like he even cares what I do know. He probably hates me… heck I hate me.

"So you look pretty hot tonight Case," Max smiled over to me. I tried to politely smile back. I looked down at my outfit… actually I was pretty close to skanky.

"Thanks," I smiled trying to sound anything, but how I was feeling. I looked back out the window, but in my mind I saw Derek right there, but he wasn't so I turned back to Max, "Hey do you mind if I turn up the radio?" I smiled in a flirtatious way. Music was always a way I got my mind off of things.

"Sure no prob," He smiled. So I leaned forward just turning up whatever radio station was on trying to concentrate on the lyrics. I looked out the window as we made a turn into a house blasting music from the outside and a bunch of cars outside parked in random places that only teenagers would do.

"We're here," Max smiled popping out of the car. I followed slowly while he waited by the hood of the car. I couldn't help, but think of Derek it was then I dropped something it landing on my foot or I wouldn't of even probably noticed.

"Oh shit," I mumbled under my breath bending down.

"Drop something," Max smiled up at me reaching down and picking it up before I could. I stood up smiling freezing when I realized what it was… Derek's jacket.

"Is this your jacket?" Max questioned examining the jacket in an unsure tone. I smiled reaching out for it. Even though I was mad at Derek I still wanted his jacket around me. It made me feel safe… like Derek. Snap out of it Casey. I looked up at Max smiling.

"No just a friends," I smiled reaching for the jacket again. He still threw me a questioning glance. Then looked back down at the jacket again.

"Here you go… you know I could've sworn I've seen this thing before," He smiled handing the jacket to me as we walked to the door. Of course he's seen it everyone's seen it. It's Derek's favorite jacket, his prized possession he wore almost every day to school, but I was glad Max didn't figure that one out.

When we walked into the party Max put his arm around me. The house was packed over its limit with teenagers and it smelled like alcohol. The loud music stung at my ears as we walked over to what appeared to be some of Max's friends.

"Hey guys whats up?" He smiled at them holding up his hand. I just stood there awkwardly as they talked until Max turned to me, "Oh yeah this is Casey," he smiled down at me and I turned to one of the boy's that he was talking to, "Hi," I smiled tightening my grasp on Derek's jacket. We sat down on a couch and I sort of went into a daze until Max got up.

"Hey I'm going to get us some drinks," he smiled walking away. I didn't even have time to speak so instead I just mouthed okay and leaned back moaning. What was I doing this was so stupid! I then looked over noticing I wasn't exactly alone there was someone else on the couch.

I sat up awkwardly, "So uh… you're one of Max's friends." I tried choking out a smile, but it was harder than expected.

"Yep that's me Max's friends the boy without a name," he laughed and smiled at me and I returned it.

I smiled, "Sorry what was your name?" He then smiled leaning back on the couch. I liked how he wasn't hitting on me. It made me feel comfortable and in a strange way I was acting with him like I did with Emily and it was a nice change after the past few days.

"The names Scott and nice to meet you," he extended out his hand for me to shake it and I smiled taking it, "Casey." He smiled leaning back again.

I didn't know what else to say. This was a good sign because if I was flirting I would be running my mouth, but instead I was more laid back. I smiled leaning back on the couch myself.

"Wait a minute," Scott leaned up looking over to me, "Your D's step sister aren't you?" He smiled. Even the mention of the first letter of Derek's name brought his image instantly back to my head.

"Yep something like that…" I smiled running my fingers through my hair a couple times. I looked down at Derek's jacket running my hands over it a few times. When I looked up I saw Max coming over with the drinks.

"Well see you later Casey," Scott smiled getting up and motioning to Max before walking away. Max sat down next to me handing me a drink. I looked down at it I wasn't sure what it was. I felt Max extend his arm around my back resting his hand on my waist and angling his body towards mine. I smiled, but was very uncomfortable.

"So watcha wanna do?" Max smiled over at me. I took a deep breath honestly having no idea what to say. Not that I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted to go back home and beg for Derek's forgiveness, but I don't know how well that idea would go over with Max.

"Anything you want to do is fine," I forced a smile. Before I could even breathe I felt Max pull me up practically dragging me down a hallway by my hand.

"Max where are we going!" I yelled over the loud music. The hallway was so hard to even get down it was packed with people making out and passed out. I tried not to spill my still not drunken drink all over anyone in the crowded hallway. Max's grip on my hand tightened and it kind of hurt.

He smiled back at me dragging me in a door and closing it behind me, "Just somewhere where it's quiet." I looked around there was a TV, a couch, and a… bed. Ha… no way was this happening I sat down on the couch. Max walked over sitting very close to me reaching over and pressing his lips against mine. His mouth tasted like alcohol good thing I didn't take a sip of my drink. I pushed him away.

"Max I barely know you and it doesn't feel right," I said scooting away in what little space I had.

I watched as Max sat back sighing then looking over to me, "What the hell is wrong with you?" His words shocked me and I felt my mouth drop.

"Excuse me there is nothing wrong with me thank you very much," I said standing up over him. He laughed that mean laugh.

"Let me guess you feel bad about Derek?" He said in a mocking tone. I pulled Derek's jacket up near me holding it tighter and tighter against me. He then stood up towering over me, "I don't know what your problem is if Derek gave a dam about you he wouldn't of let you leave to begin with, would he." He smiled and I felt my heart break in two. I felt the tears wanting to pour down my cheeks, but replaced them with anger trying to prove I was strong.

"Shut up your not even worthy of mentioning Derek's name," I said glaring up at him. I felt him grab my wrist holding them at my sides, "Ouch."

"Now Casey that wasn't very nice I think you need to apologize," He smiled tightening his grasp on my wrist. I tried to get them both free, but only managed to free one.

"You know what I think," I slapped him hardly against his cheek, "I think you need a wake-up call Max!" I screamed watching as he grabbed his cheek where I slapped him. It was all red and I was quite satisfied with myself.

"You bitch!" he yelled slapping me hard across the face and pushing me down on the couch. I felt his nails dig into my skin when he did this and felt scratch marks imprinted on my face. He was so strong and it scared me. I looked down at my wrists they both still hurt and had red handprints from Max on them.

"I'm leaving," I said trying to get up only to find Max pushing me back down. He laughed leaning down near me, "You're not going anywhere," He said pushing me down holding me by my wrist again. He once again forced his hard lips on me. I could tell he was drunk, but this was no excuse. I tried pushing him off even with enough time to scream. Wait Casey who would come to your rescue… oh yeah no one! I felt like I was going to cry. I felt my body go numb when Max tried to reach one of his hands up my skirt rubbing my inner thigh. I felt the tears running down my cheek and I could no longer feel, hear, or see anything. I was numb.

**Derek's POV**

I rushed into the doors of the party immediately looking around for Casey. Where the hell was she? I saw one of Max's friends, Scott I think he walked over to me.

"Hey D didn't know you were coming," He said almost screaming over the music, "Oh I saw that step sister of yours not too long ago she's cute no wonder Max brought her here.

"Where is she?" I practically screamed grabbing his shoulders. He looked at me weird and I let go waiting for an answer.

"I don't know dude Max said he was going to take her somewhere private where they could you know "talk"!" He put quotation marks around the word talk and my heart broke in two. Casey wasn't going to actually let that creep… How could she even think about…I looked back to them.

"Where are they," I screamed pushing him up against a wall. My patients were over with and I was about to lose every part of my body that was still sane.

He looked at me frightened bringing up his hands guarding his face as if I was going to hit him, "Hey I don't know man one of the bedrooms I guess." I let him down and he scrambled away. I punched one of the walls cursing loudly, but going unnoticed. I looked around running to the hallway. Pounding and opening doors. Praying they were even still at the party. I came to the last door jiggling the handle, but it was locked. I stepped back bringing up my foot and kicking it in. No one inside the room noticed, which was Max and Casey. I looked down they were making out then I looked closer he had her practically pinned down on the couch and was… reaching up her skirt. I ran over screaming and yanking Max up by his shirt throwing him back and punching him hard in the stomach. I immediatly reached down to Casey who was crying hysterically with her eyes closed trying to pull down her skirt over and over again. I reached down trying to calm her. She pushed me back screaming and I picked her up.

"No, no!" she screamed. I stroked her head trying to calm her and open her eyes, but she kept fighting.

"Case it's okay it's me it's okay you're okay," I whispered she looked up crying and burying her head into my chest. I picked her up in my arms going to the door and turning back to Max who was coughing up blood. I wanted to hurt… no I wanted to kill him. Instead I quickly carried out Casey setting her gently in my car… she was shaking.

I closed her door turning around to see Max standing there. I didn't waste time in running over and pouncing on him as we both fell to the ground. I started to punch him and I couldn't stop. Suddenly I felt someone grab my bloody fist and looked to see Casey pulling me up crying hysterically. I got up bringing her into a hug and kicking Max hard before walking away. As I once again put Casey safely in my car she whispered sorry in my ear and I nodded. Before getting into my side I looked back to Max who was being helped up by some of his friends who were all staring at me.

"If you value your life even in the slightest way don't ever let me see your face again!" I said getting into my car slamming the door and pulling out accelerating down the road.

I looked over to Casey forgetting I was still screaming, "Casey what the hell were you thinking? Did you have any idea what could've happened back there!" I watched as she cried into her hands. I pulled over to the side of the road. Leaning over and trying to comfort her again.

"Case look I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't want you to ever do something like that again. I don't care how mad you are at me," I said stroking the back of her head and trying to calm her. Her hysterical crying soon turned into whimpers and she looked up to me.

"I… I… don't know I'm so sorry. Please just don't leave me alone," she cried up at me and I tried to wiper her tears away gently with the back of her hand.

"Case don't you remember what I said I'm never going to leave you," I said, but by her eyes she didn't look convinced.

She cried motioning down towards her skirt, "How could you even want me after Max…"

I immediately grabbed her, "Case he didn't… please tell me he didn't," I tried to control my screaming again, but I was failing badly.

"No, but I still feel so, so…" she started to cry not being able to finish. I felt relief wash over my whole body and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Case I promise I'll never let him near you again, I shouldn't of let you leave tonight, but I was just so dam stubborn and shocked." She cried grasping herself tightly against me. I saw she was still clutching my jacket too.

"I tried to push him away… I even slapped him, but then he… he… he…." She couldn't finish and I held her tighter against me. Wanting to squeeze this whole memory out of her. I looked down at her wrist and then gasped bringing them up to my face. They had red handprints on them. She pulled them away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Case I want you to tell me exactly what he did to you, did he hit you?" I said my face in a horrified expression. I reached up for her face trying to search it in the darkness, but she kept pushing me away. I firmly, but gently grabbed her face scanning it with my hand. Over her cheek she moaned pulling away. I looked at my hand it had… blood on it.

"Casey let me see your face right now!" I said grabbing her. Why wouldn't she let me see her face and why was there blood on my hand from it. It wasn't much, but I knew it meant something. What the hell did he do to her I could barely keep myself sane. How could I let this happen I should have been there sooner. I should have kept her safe. I should of never let her go in the first place. Why the hell did I ever listen to Max's message and doubt Casey for a second. If I didn't we would be curled up on the couch or in my room watching a movie. She wouldn't have handprints on her wrists or scratches on her face… wait she's letting me see it. She does have scratches.

I put my hand up to her face in horror barely being able to speak, "Case why do you have scratches on your face?" I ran my fingers over them as if I could rub them away, I couldn't.

She looked up to me with tearful eyes and then back down, "I'm fine really." I lifted her chin up with m hand forcing her to look at me. She was not fine. Fine isn't having some guy scratch your face, or leave marks on your wrists. Fine isn't having someone try to reach up your skirt. She was anything, but fine!

"Case you're not fine! Now please tell me exactly what happened?" I said holding her tighter. I felt myself get more protective by the second, if even possible.

I watched as she slowly broke down crying and spitting out the whole story, "First everything was fine… we were at the party and Max got up to get us a drink… but I didn't drink it because it was well alcohol… then he asked me what I wanted to do… and I, I, just wanted to go home to you, but instead he started dragging me down the hallway… and then when he tried to kiss me his mouth tasted like… like… alcohol and I pushed him away telling him that it didn't fell right and then…. he asked me what was wrong with me and I told him nothing and that I was leaving and got up… but then he told me that you didn't give a dam about me and grabbed my wrists… but I got one away and I slapped him…. But he slapped me back and his nails scratched me and then well you know the rest," she cried it all out very vastly and between breaths.

I let go of her feeling my entire body go numb and pulling back onto the road heading back to the party. Max was a dead man. I noticed Casey turn to my side looking over to me her voice was shaky, "Derek… where are you going?"

I looked over to her, my blood boiling, "To kill Max where else would I go?" I almost screamed.

She quickly leaned over for the steering reel, "No!" she screamed and I slammed on my breaks looking over to her.

I threw my hands up in denial trying to choke out the words, "Case you can't expect me to just sit here after what he did to you. Can you?"

She looked over to me and I could tell she was fighting back the tears, "Derek please I'm fine you saved me now please let's just go home."

I hit my steering reel forgetting I was screaming again while looking straight ahead, "Stop saying you're fine! You are not fine!" I realized I was screaming and quickly looked over to Casey. She was crying covering her ears. I immediately reached over grabbing her into a hug and trying to calm her once again.

"Case I'm sorry I wasn't yelling at you I was yelling at myself, but we can go home. I don't want to, but don't worry I'll take you home, okay?" she nodded crying into my shoulder. I gently laid her back in the seat turning around and driving home. It was quiet the whole way home and when I pulled into the driveway I saw she was asleep. I breathed in deeply running my hands through my hair over and over again before getting out and walking over to her side and opening the door. I picked her up carefully wrapping her arms around my neck and holding her legs in my hands tightly against me. When I went to open the door I saw a note on it from my dad and Nora. I just scanned over it seeing they were staying at a my grandmother's house tonight and might get caught staying there in the snow, which when I looked around was likely. I carried her up the stairs and into my room leaning her down on my bed.

As I went to unwrap her hands around my neck her eyes flew open and she grabbed onto me, "No, no don't leave Derek." My heart broke as I looked down into her frightened eyes.

"I'm not leaving Case," I whispered down into her ear and she turned over falling back to sleep. I walked over to my dresser putting on my pajama pants and pulling off my shirt slamming off the lights. I fell onto the bed and immediately wrapped my arms around Casey protectively. She turned over laying her head against my chest and I stroked the back of her head gently with my hand whispering to her until I was certain she was asleep. I yawned pulling her tighter against me and closing my eyes. It took forever to fall asleep, but I finally did.

**Authors Note: Okay now I know this chapter was a little heavy, but when I started writing it I couldn't stop and it sort of led to this. Please review and tell me what you think. I really, really need to know how you guys are feeling about the story at this moment. So I hope you liked it and want to hear more. Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Okay first off I would like to thank the two people who sent me reviews, it was one of the reasons chapter nine came out sooner for you guys. Also please please tell me what you think about this chapter. Now the last chapter was packed with drama as you may know and this one may seem a little slower, but I promise the drama isn't over or the Max drama in particular. If you've been paying attention in the story there out for school cause it's in December and winter break and such, but when school starts back up there will be so much more drama, but for now bare with me! Also Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti will be returning too, but I won't put them in that much because I want more Dasey time. Just to let you know with everyone out of the house their relationship is much more convenient. ****_Important: Italicized text is usually flashbacks or dreams, but Derek or Casey will usually say what it is so no need to worry about confusion this regards to any chapters with it in it. _Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: I FINALLY MADE THE TRAILER SO WATCH IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOOK UP WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? (DASEY FANFICTION TRAILER) AND MY USERNAME FOR YOUTUBE IS SHELBYLEWIS200714!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Numb**

Derek's POV

I woke-up feeling my heart pounding and my uncontrollable breathing. I looked around my room it was still dark and the clock read four in the morning. I looked down at where Casey was previously locked in my arms, but she was... gone. I jumped up out of bed looking around.

"Case! Casey where are you?" I screamed running down the hallway checking every room. I stopped when I heard low whimpers in the bathroom and light creeping out from under the door. I felt my whole body overcome with relief and my heart and breathing slowly come back to a normal level. I placed my ear toward the door listening to Casey's whimpers. I knocked on the door softly turning the knob.

I looked in at the surroundings Casey was sitting on the ground holding her knees pressed up against the wall. She was crying with her head down and I noticed her hair was wet and she had a robe on. I walked over quietly bending down and reaching out lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Get away!" she screamed not realizing it was me. I jumped back and then bent down again cradling her in my arms despite her constant resistance.

"Case it's okay it's just me no one's gonna hurt you, I'm here. Okay?" I whispered softly holding her tightly in my arms. She slowly looked up to me frightened and I slipped her a small smile trying to reassure her.

She buried her face into my chest crying and holding onto me, "Don't leave me... don't leave me... please." I pulled her away from my chest turning her face up toward mine a look of confusion on spread across my face.

"Case what are you talking about? I already told you i'm not leaving, I'm right here," I whispered to her feeling her hold on to me even tighter while I tried to calm her. She looked up to me with tear filled eyes and I sighed figuring what happened, "Case did you have another nightmare?" She looked down shamefully and I took that as a yes.

I gently placed my hand under her chin bringing up her face back into my eye contact. I stroked it gently with my hand, shuttering when my fingers ran over the scratches still implanted on her face. I could kill Max for what he did to her and I would have if Casey hadn't begged me to take her home. The idea of him even touching a hair on her head made my blood boil, but what he did to her made me overcome with anger. I looked down at her wrist and back up at her trying to hide my expression of the hand prints still being there. "Case hey look at me... it was just a nightmare it wasn't real... because if it was real and when it's real I promise you from now on I'll be there protecting you from whatever it is, you got it?" I said wipping her tears gently with the back of my hand. She nodded stifling a sob.

I then tried smiling to lighten the mood and messing up her wet hair, "Now why is your hair wet at four o'clock in the morning, and if you took a shower how come I wasn't invited." She laughed stroking my face and then looking more serious.

"I don't think I should tell you. I don't want you to be angry," she said looking down. How could she think I could ever be angry with her. I lifted her face up again trying to smile despite how difficult it was, "Case i'll promise you this, I won't be angry with you now tell me." She nodded looking down again and speaking so softly I could barely hear.

"Well when I woke-up from my nightmare about... well you know... I couldn't't stop the feeling that someone... well Max... was still reaching up my... skirt... and I couldn't't stand it. So I tried taking a bath, but I can't get it to go away... because it frightened me so much... please don't be mad Derek," she said looking up to me waiting for my response breathing harshly.

I kept my face blank, but on the inside my emotions were out of control. Just the mention of that asses name made my teeth clench and my fists ball up ready to attack. I hated him so much, more hatred than I had ever felt toward anyone ever. How could he do that to her, and how could I not be there to protect her I felt so angry, so hurt, so jealous, so guilty, so sad, and so worried all at one time, I felt... overwhelmed. I forced a calming expression down at Casey, "Casey I'm not mad at you, remember that okay?"

She nodded looking up at me and I smiled once again trying to lighten the mood and cheer her up, "So just a quick question, are you wearing anything under that robe of yours? Because I'd be happy to check if you're unsure in any way, just say the word." She laughed hitting me playfully on the shoulder and starting to get up. I watched as she slipped on the wet floor and I sprang forward catching her.

"Thanks," she smiled pecking me on the cheek. I laughed holding her tightly, not wanting to ever let go then motioned down toward the robe.

"So can I choose my reward," I smiled reaching for the tie on her robe, but found her hand stopping mine and looked up to her. She was smiling and laughing and I sighed in defeat as she shook her head no, "Don't even think about it Mister."

"Fine, fine boy toy strikes out again," I said throwing up my hands and walking into her room sitting on her bed. She stopped at her door laughing at me, "What?" I smiled in a confused little expression.

"Oh nothing, my little boy toy," she smiled emphasizing the last two words and walking over to her dresser. I blushed realizing I had called myself a boy toy. Nice one Derek, I smiled to myself turning to Casey.

"Hey I blame the chick flicks you make me watch," I smiled leaning back on her bed looking up at her. She rolled her eyes leaning down toward me, "Okay one, I've only made you watch one, and two don't even try denying it you know you loved it."

I leaned up whispering in her ear, "No I love you," I then pressed my lips against hers. As we once again embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Until we broke apart for air, "You know... I swear you're giving me brain damage from loss of air," I gasped between breaths.

She laughed playfully hitting me on the shoulder and turning back grabbing some clothes she then motioned toward me, "Now turn around while I change and no peaking," she said sternly, but smiled.

I sighed, "Aw do I have to," I wined in a mocking baby voice. She raised her eyebrows and I sighed covering my eyes in defeat. I am so wiped, who would've thought. I laughed to myself attempting to peak through the cracks of my eyes. Dang it she already had her bra and underwear on! Way to live up to your rep Derek I complained to myself. I looked over at Casey threw the cracks who was putting on a peach colored tank top. She looked so perfect and I don't want to sound gay, but the color looked perfect against her skin. I looked as she grabbed a pair of floral boy shorts, but stopped before putting them on reaching down and examining her inner thighs. I tried to examine closer as she ran her hand over it moaning at a certain spot. I then gasped upon seeing large scratch marks going into her pantie line.

I jumped at, "What are those?" I yelled pointing down toward the scratches. I knew Max had been reaching up her skirt, but I didn't know he had also left scars on her there too. She looked at me shocked quickly covering them.

"It's nothing okay and I told you no peaking!" she screamed back quickly pulling on a pair of pajama pants and slamming the dressers door shut causing things to fall off the top.

I pounded my fist into the nearest wall, "Dammit Casey! It's not nothing and I wanna know if that creep left scars anywhere else instead of you trying to cover them up when they are clearly bothering you!" I screamed letting my anger get the best of me again. I watched as she jumped back at the sound of my fist hitting the wall. It did hurt badly, but I shrugged it off looking up to her.

She stepped closer to me breathing in deeply before speaking, "Look I told you about all the other ones... it's just well I knew you would be extremely mad about those and I didn't see the point in bringing it up." She spoke fastly comming closer to me waiting for my response.

I started in a low whisper growing into a loud yell, "Didn't see the point, didn't see the point!" I felt myself let out the angry laughter while pacing her room and turning to her, "I'll give you the fucking point!" I looked over to Casey my hard expression immediately going soft.

She was crying into her hands and looking up at me, "Derek please stop you're... you're scaring me," she said falling and sitting onto her bed. I looked over to her breathing in deeply before approaching her. Making sure I had all the anger hidden in my system only to be let out again when I wasn't around her. I sat down besides her on her bed slowly reaching out and wrapping my arms around her.

I whispered softly in her ear, "Case I'm sorry I yelled okay?" She looked up to me wipping away her remaining tears streaming down her cheeks. She then looked down at her scars and slowly back up at me.

"I'm sorry for not telling you... I... I... just didn't want you to get any angrier with me," she said softly and I felt confusion spread across my face. "I know you said you were'weren't angry with me, but you have to be all this anger can't be toward Max... it's too powerful to just be mad at one person," she said quickly knowing I was about to protest.

I ran my fingers through my hair looking forward and breathing in deeply before turning to her. I sighed, "Look Case, You're right okay I'm mad at someone else besides Max, but it's not you okay?" She looked at me confused and I stopped her answering her question before it was asked, "Casey I'm mad at myself, for not preventing all of this before it happened."

She smiled at me wipping away her remaining tears and leaning in, "Don't be." She then leaned forward applying her lips against mine. The kiss started out with a gentle press against the moistness of our lips, but soon turned into a hard and passionate heart warming kiss, that made my insides tingle. When we broke away I leaned my forehead against hers smiling and staring down into her beautiful eyes. "I love you," I smiled stroking her left cheek gently with my hand. I made sure to pick that one carefully so I wouldn't feel the imprinted scratches leading to anger inside of me all over again.

She smiled standing up and motioning toward the door, "I think you should go back to bed now. The last thing I need is a cranky Derek today," she laughed and I stood up beside her reaching for her hand.

"Yours or mine," I winked pulling an end of my mouth up into a half yet seductive smile. She smiled rolling her eyes and I returned it hinting in my smile I had an idea. She smiled a confused smile and raising her eyebrow, "Hey what are you smiling about miste..." I picked her up walking into my own room. She was laughing hysterically when I let her go and we both fell onto my bed.

She turned to me smiling propping up her head with her hand, "I could've walked."

I smiled turning over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, "Yah, but my way was much more fun." I laughed laying down and pulling up the covers over both of us. She laughed lightly at me and then turning scooting closer to my side and laying her head halfway on the pillow and halfway on my chest... my bare chest that is. She must of been tired because she fell asleep almost instantly. It was a bit harder for me so I lied there for a while stroking the back of her head running my fingers through her silky brown hair falling asleep after a while.

Casey's POV

I woke-up smiling feeling safe and warm... because of Derek cradling me. I smiled opening my eyes to the glistening sunlight shining through Derek's blinds and windows. I slowly and gently lifted my head up looking over to his digital clock almost tipped over on his nightstand. "Wow it's already eleven thirty," I mumbled to myself cupping my hands over my mouth when Derek moaned and shuffled in his sleep. I watched smiling as he slowly opened his eyes first looking confused and then wipping his eyes with the back of his hand and smiling at me.

He yawned, "Uh what time is it?" he said snuggling closer to me. I smiled running my fingers through his hair pushing it out of his face, "eleven thirty." He smiled closing his eyes, "Oh good let's go back to bed." I laughed pushing him lightly on the shoulder until he opened his eyes, "Yes?" he smiled.

"Derek you can't be serious it's almost twelve," I laughed bringing his hands up near my face and lacing them together with my own. He sighed smiling, "Fine... fine we'll get up." He said pulling me up off the bed with him. We stood there smiling at each other until I heard a loud buzzing sound from my bedroom. "That's my phone," I smiled walking to his door turning around when I was realizing he was following me.

I smiled pushing him back into his doorway, "I don't need an escort to answer my phone," I smiled and laughed. He rose his hands to protest, "hey you'd be surprised..." I smiled covering his lips and motioning to his dresser, "nice try, but you get dressed and i'll answer my phone, and then i'll get dressed." I smiled walking away and running into my room flipping open the phone.

"Hello," I smiled into the phone leaning my head so I could peak across the hall into Derek's room. And no, not because I wanted to see him changing... I have my reasons. I've just misplaced them right now, but I have them... I think?

"Hey there beautiful," I recognized the voice immediately and felt my entire body go numb while my mouth dropped practically to the floor. I quickly walked away from my doorway speaking in a low and shaky whisper, "what the hell do you want!" I screamed into a whisper over the phone. His voice even scared me and the feeling of his hand reaching up my skirt and slapping across my face came rushing back to me.

I heard him laugh, that laugh that made me feel sick, on the other end of the phone, "you of course and don't sound so surprised I assume you got my texts last night?" I gulped suddenly having a flashback of last night before Derek found me in the bathroom. He didn't know what had woken me up and what had brought the feeling back to me and as far as I was concerned it was staying that way. I zoned out into the flashback...

_I almost jumped up feeling the vibration comming from my skirts back pocket. I didn't wake-up Derek, thank goodness. I slowly and carefully took out my phone bringing it up to my face. It was a text and that didn't scare me so much as the number it was from, Max's cell. I gasped scared to hit the read button, but did anyway. _

_It read- "Had fun tonight did anyone ever tell you your're a really good kisser! Can't wait to do it again... hopefully next time we won't be interrupted."_

_I gasped and my heart pounded as I felt it difficult to breathe. What did he mean next time? Didn't he know he wasn't even ever going to get close to me again... or was he? I suddenly felt my stomach churn and the feeling of Max's hand reaching up my skirt come back to me. I crawled out of bed running into the bathroom. I slipped into the bathtub holding my breath under water trying to forget everything, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I felt warm tears come streaming down my face as I scrubbed over and over again with no luck what so ever. I dried off being careful when going over my scars and wrapping myself in a towel. I fell to the floor crying until they turned into a constant whimper..._

I suddenly snapped out of my flashback when I heard that twisted laugh and the line go dead on the phone. I shut the phone throwing it onto the bed and starring at it still feeling the shocked expression planted on my face.

"Case you okay?" I snapped my head over toward my doorway to see Derek standing there with a questioning expression and leaning in my doorway.

I looked up at him trying to smile, "yeah i'm fine... why wouldn't I be fine?" He looked at me even weirder, but looked around the room looking for clues and then turned back to me.

"Okay... if you say so... so who was on the phone, " he said still questioning my response. I relaxed from my awkward pose turning away from him and rummaging through my dresser. Please, please, just let me be able to be a good lier just this once, I begged myself.

"Oh you know just my mom, her and your dad... will be gone today... more Christmas shopping I think she said... and taking Marti to see Santa at the mall," I managed to choke out sounding as realistic as possible. I tried to convince myself I wasn't lying because if I remembered correctly Mom and George were planning on taking the kids shopping today. I looked to Derek after selecting my outfit once again forcing a smile.

He still looked at me weirdly, but just smiled, "okay then... well go ahead and get ready and meet me downstairs in the car okay?" I smiled nodding and then walked over to my door calling down the hallway, "wait the car where are we going?"

He turned around smiling, "I don't know mall, movies, food, anywhere, but here." I nodded closing my door and sinking down by it finally breathing. Okay Casey no need to flip out you can avoid Max you don't even have school it's Christmas break. And when school starts well we'll take on that when the time comes. Should I tell Derek... no, no Casey it will only make him more upset and it's silly because this is nothing, right? Then why do I feel like this?

Derek's POV

I walked out climbing into my car and starting it up. I switched on the heater so it would be warm when Casey came out, if she ever does. I tried to shrug away any feelings that she was acting weird back there. You're just over paranoid Derek I told myself looking up to Casey who was comming toward the car. I smiled waving to her through the windshield. She just smiled climbing in, "So where to?" she asked buckling her seat belt.

"Uh I don't care where do you wanna go?" I said backing out of the driveway first checking in my rear view mirror. When she gave no response I looked over to her she was gazing out the window and her mind was clearly preoccupied with something else. What though? I cleared my throat for her attention, "you hungry?"

She snapped out of her daze jerking her head back to me, "Oh uh yeah sure... sounds good." She smiled at me, but her smile made me feel funny so I through her a questioning glance, "Case whatever is bothering you... and if it's what I think it is... don't let it okay... I promise nothing will happen to you when i'm with you okay?" I saw somewhat of relief flash over her face and her smile looked more convincing. She nodded and smiled and I felt the vibe in the car between us lighten up. I managed to get things back to normal as we pulled into the cafe's parking lot. I pulled out my keys and grabbed my phone out of my pocket turning to Casey,"hey can you go get a table I just gotta make a quick phone call to my dad and then I'll be in."

She nodded smiling and getting out of the car. I watched her until the doors to the cafe closed behind her and turned back to my phone dialing my dad's number. I listened and it rang once, then twice, then three times, then it went to voice mail.

I left a quick message while climbing out of the car, "Hey dad, I just wanted to let you guys no me and Casey are out so if you get home and were not there just call, okay bye then." I said hanging up and reaching to open the restaurants door, but was stopped when Casey ran into me.

"Whoa there Case you okay," I smiled catching her and helping her regain her balance. When I saw her face I couldn't't help, but think something was wrong by the look on her face. She was very pale and looked confused and frightened at the same time.

She spoke in a shaky voice and forced a smile, "yeah i'm fine... but you know what... i'm not very hungry anymore... lets just go," she said trying to walk past me, but I stopped her grabbing her shoulders and looking down at her.

"Hey come on you told me you were hungry just a couple minutes ago in the car lets just go inside okay," I said turning toward the door and freezing when I saw who was comming out.

I heard Casey in the background, "No Derek... let's go!" Even though she was pulling on me and I felt her yanking me back I was frozen. I felt hot, but I felt cold. I felt my blood freeze and I felt it boil. I felt my entire body go numb. I felt my fists ball up and my teeth clench. And before even thinking about what I was doing I heard myself turn to Casey, "Casey, go get in the car... now!"

**Authors Note: I know how could she leave it here? I told you the drama wasn't over didn't I? hehehe! Well please, please comment and tell me what you think! Also please check out the trailer for this video made by me on youtube! Look up the title What Is Wrong With Me (Dasey Fanfiction Trailer) and my username is ShelbyLewis200714! And tell me how I did on that!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I just want to let you know I sort of went on a writing spree and already wrote this chapter and chapter eleven, but I'm not going to put out chapter eleven until after I see how you guys react in the reviews for this chapter. Also if you still haven't checked out the trailer I made for this fan fiction please do and comment telling me what you think about it. You can look it up by its title which is "What is wrong With Me? (Dasey Fanfiction trailer)" or you can look up my youtube account which is ShelbyLewis200714. Thanks and enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**A Dasey Fanfiction**

**By: Simply Shelby**

**Chapter Ten: A Broken Fist Leads To A Kiss**

Derek's POV

"Casey, go get in the car now," I said sternly, but never turning to her keeping all my focus on Max who had seemed to notice me as well when he walked outside. I balled my fist hanging them at my side and clenched my teeth tightening my jaw until it hurt. I could feel Casey still beside me when Max smiled coming over to where we were standing.

I felt Casey tugging at me, but I remained where I was lowly repeating what I said before to her again, "Casey, please go get in the car." I kept my voice stern, but I sensed the pleading in my voice. She wouldn't budge so I shifted her behind me despite her efforts to stand beside me.

"Hey there Casey," Max smiled completely ignoring my presence. I heard Casey gasp and I knew why. Max's lip was still busted up pretty badly and had a black eye from our last encounter. I was glad he deserved that and a lot more for what he did to her. He smiled stepping towards her, but backing up a bit when I glared my eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist putting her completely behind me.

He smiled bringing a hand up to his face, "what is it Case, my face. You can thank your boyfriend for that one," His tone towards sour when he turned looking at me.

I glared at him pulling Casey against me protectively before speaking, "And I guess she can thank you for the scars on her then." He glared over at Casey now as if she had told me and I didn't already know.

He then turned back to me crossing his arms. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he laughed that harsh laugh and I felt Casey began her frightened shaking again. How the hell did this guy have the gull to deny something like that! I would like nothing more than to drive him into the wall right now with my fist so hard that it would maybe even break my own hand, but oh well as long as I broke him more.

I stepped forward about to raise my fist, if it wasn't for Casey holding onto me, while screaming, "You fucking liar! You know exactly what you did to her you bastard!"

He smiled over to Casey wickedly and then back to me turning it into a twisted smirk that made my insides churn and the feeling of being physically sick. He then completely turned all his attention towards me, "Sorry to disappoint you Derek, but all I remember is," he laughed peeking over at Casey before turning back to me, "Casey coming upstairs with me willingly and then her moist lips against mine and the smooth feeling of her skin under her skirt."

I felt my heart sink even lower and my breathing stop completely. I glared at him about to loose any sign of saneness left in my body. I looked over at Casey she was looking down in defeat. He was hurting her with words and memories I couldn't make go away and that killed me. I watched as she quickly wiped away a single tear she let fall and I hated this. I looked over to Casey holding her in my arms and trying to whisper so Max couldn't hear me, but I knew he could, "Case go get in the car." I felt like killing Max, but knew I couldn't do it in front of her she would try and stop me. She was always telling me how afraid she was of me getting hurt, but I didn't care if I got hurt as long as I hurt Max or whoever was hurting her more. I looked back at her for her response, but she was glaring over at Max. I looked over and he was laughing motioning Casey away.

"Yeah Casey, listen to Derek go get in the car. When I'm done kicking his ass I'll come and get you and we can pick up where we left off," Max laughed. I didn't even realizing what I was doing until it was done. Something inside me snapped and I felt myself launch at Max pressing him up against the wall holding out my fist thinking of the hardest way I could meet it with my fist.

"What the hell man!" Max shouted trying to push him self off the wall, but I wouldn't budge. I was so sick of him hurting Casey with words and physically. Plus for the first time I was able to not worry about how I was releasing my anger because he deserved it and much more. I was glad Casey wasn't pulling me back yet I looked back at Max throwing the first punch at his nose.

"That's for forcing yourself on her!" He groaned and my hand hurt, but I didn't care like I said I snapped. I then punched him even harder in the stomach, "That's for the scars you left on her," I breathed in deeply catching my breath before kicking him harshly in the, well the spot where it hurts the most for guys, "And that asshole is for a final and I mean final warning that if you ever come within one mile of her you'll get ten times worse what you got today! Do you understand me?" I yelled pushing him up farther against the wall. He groaned and I let him go where he fell to the floor.

I turned over to Casey who seemed to be frozen in the same spot she was when I first attacked Max. I then felt the searing pain come to my throbbing knuckle and tried to shake it off walking over to Casey, but had no luck. I tried to hid the pain though applying my good arm around her back leading her to the car. When we came to the car I looked over to her, "Case you mind driving my hand uh… hurts."

She snapped out of her daze taking the keys, "yah sure." When we sat down in the car she turned to me. I found myself being completely thrown off guard when I felt her lips crush against mine and her hands pulling on my hair. When we finally broke apart gasping for her I threw her a confused, but satisfied look, "What… was… that… for?"

She just smiled stroking my cheek with the back of her hand, "for being the sweetest person in the entire world!"

I smiled still a bit confused, "Uh… thank you… So I uh take it you're feeling better eh?" She smiled ruffling my hair and then starting up the car before turning to me again, "I'm beginning to."

I smiled bringing my unhurt hand to my lips still feeling it tingle. I had never been kissed like that in my life, even before with Casey. It was like my lips went hot, but they went cold. They froze still, but they were tingling. It's like my heart was connected with my lips when she kissed me. It was the best feeling and I smiled over to her as she pulled out driving down the road.

Casey's POV

I still couldn't process everything I felt about what just happened. All I could feel was relief and how much I loved… Derek. I wasn't even sure why I hadn't tried to stop him like every other time him and Max got into it, but when it was over I felt like I had been carrying this heavy weight on my shoulders and Derek had lifted it off with one fingertip. I smiled over at him quickly turning sympathetic when I saw him clutching his knuckles and fist. I pulled over to the nearest gas station turning towards him, "Derek are you okay? Here let me see your hand," I said reaching out and examining it.

He gasped by me barely touching it and with a little more examination I came to a conclusion it was broken. I touched it lightly looking up to him, "Does it hurt when I do this?" He breathed in deeply holding his breath and nodding his head.

"That's what I thought it's broken. We need to get you to a doctor so they can put a cast on it," I said pulling back out on the road and searching for a walk in clinic. I was pretty sure there was one up the road because I had been there before when Marti stuck a bead up her nose. I remembered Derek showing his compassionate side a little that day for the first time, but nothing like what he'd shown me in the past couple days.

I turned my attention towards him when I saw from the corner of my eyes him look over at me, "Case its fine really probably just a little sore."

I laughed smiling and looking over at him, "Derek you did something for me now please let me do this for you, besides all they'll do is patch it up."

He groaned leaning back in his seat, "I know, but I hate the doctors." I laughed even harder and he looked over at me confused, "Why are you laughing."

I smiled trying to hold in my laughter with no success, "oh no reason," I said shaking my head then burst out laughing, " just you it's kind of funny for a guy who just beat the crap out of someone to be afraid of the doctors."

He smiled at me trying to play a mad face, but failed and began to laugh to, "whatever, but if they try to give me a shot, I'm out of there." I smiled rolling my eyes turning into the walk in clinic. I pulled out the keys looking over to him, "Um what are you going to tell mom and George?"

By the look on his face I suddenly realized he hadn't thought of that one, but he quickly smiled getting out, "I'll just say I uh… banged it against something."

I laughed getting out and walking inside with him while lightly tapping him on the head, "yeah you might wanna work on your story a little there Der." When we walked in I dragged him to the counter where a thin and snobby looking woman sat behind.

"Um excuse me I was wondering if," I started trying to be polite, but the woman interrupted me without even looking up, "birth control pamphlets are over there," she said continuing to type on her computer.

My mouth dropped and I heard Derek trying to hide his low laughter behind me. I kicked him lightly in the knee glaring at him and turning back to the lady, "That's nice, but we are actually here for," she cut me off again looking up at me then Derek and then back to me sighing, "okay before we give you the test I need to know how long it's been since your last period." I felt my eyes bulge out of my head and my mouth drop again. What the hell was this lady doing assuming something like that. I heard Derek snickering in the background and I glared at him turning to the lady once more now very angry with this snotty little pregnancy assuming wanna be doctor.

I started to raise my voice a bit pointing my finger, "Now you listen here lady I am not pregnant or sexually active and if you would of given me a chance to speak you would know I'm here because he," I said turning to Derek and yanking up his hurt hand, "hurt his fist and if we could get some help we actually need it would be fantastic!"

The lady looked over to Derek's hand and then glared back at me, "down the hall, first door on your right."

"Thank you," I said in a not meaning it tone. I then grabbed a still snickering Derek dragging him down the hall. When we got to the door before entering I turned to him glaring, "and what are you laughing about?" even though I knew the answer he just smiled walking in the room where he was greeted by what seemed to be a nicer nurse.

I walked in trying to smile, "um... were here because I think my… uh… boyfriend hurt his hand." Derek snapped his head over toward me smiling, but in a shocked way and I blushed. The nice nurse just smiled walking over to him, "well let me get a look at it then."

Derek held out his hand and the woman began examining it asking if it hurt when she touched in certain places all where he responded yes. The woman smiled walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a hand cast, "yep it's broken alright, good thing you came saved you a lot of future pain." She smiled applying it and Derek smiled up at me.

"I should thank my," his smile grew wider, "girlfriend then she's the one who made me come." The lady turned smiling to me and I stepped out into the hall not wanting them to see me blushing. I then began to listen to some nurses talking in a near by room.

"Can you believe what I just heard some girl finally told the old bag at the desk off," one of them said in a hush tone and I couldn't help, but giggle.

"It's about time," the other one said and as they walked past me they both smiled and I returned it then feeling someone wrap an arm around my shoulder. I looked up to a smiling Derek, "ready to go," I nodded and we walked down the hall.

As we were walking out to the car he smiled over at me, "thanks and apparently you're a keeper."

I smiled laughing, "What?" I couldn't help, but laugh at his comment.

"Oh the nurse in there told me how I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful and cute girlfriend and you're a definite keeper." He smiled opening the drivers door for me and I climbed in while giggling, "Thanks I think you might just be a keeper as well."

He laughed buckling his seat belt as I pulled out, "might geeze it takes a lot to impress you Case," he said in a playfully worn out tone. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he really was worn out after today, I rolled my eyes smiling over at him, "So you still hungry?"

He grinned over at me, "Definitely, but lets make it a drive through since I now only have one good hand." I laughed nodding and pulling into a Wendy's and turning to him, "What do you want?"

He smiled, "Just a cheese burger and fries… oh and a coke." I nodded then examining the menu for myself.

"Welcome to Wendy's may I take your order," said the crackly voice from the little box. I leaned closer to it trying to speak clearly, they always picked up something totally different then what you say.

"Um yes I'll take number seven cheeseburger combo with a coke and a number one grilled chicken sandwich, but no fries and a frosty please." I smiled into the intercom I wasn't very hungry, but I was dying for something sweet… other then Derek's lips those were sweet… oh so sweet.

"Will that be all Mam," I snapped out of my Derek's thoughts speaking back into the intercom, "yes that's all."

"Please pull up your total is seven fifty," I pulled up to the window not expecting to see a familiar face, but there was Derek's friend Ralph starring back at me.

"Casey hey wait is that D man in there too? What's up man?" Ralph said and Derek waved forgetting about his cast hand.

"Whoa dude what happened to your hand?" I laughed as Derek jerked it down looking to Derek smiling. I was so going to get him back for laughing at me for the incident with the snotty wanna be nurse back there.

"Yeah D why don't you tell you buddy here what happened," I said laughing and Derek playfully glared at me. I then heard a honking horn in back of us, "Uh Ralph our food and you not loosing your job would be nice," Derek laughed as Ralph jumped handing me the food.

"Aw well tell me later D I gotta work," he smiled and I was about to drive away when Ralph winked at me, "oh and uh Casey looking good!" I felt myself try to contain from bursting into laughter before driving away, "Thanks Ralph you too," I said bursting into hysterical laughter the moment we drove away.

I looked over to Derek who was trying to hold in his laughter as well. I knew he wouldn't get jealous over something like this I mean it was Ralph, the guy who wanted to wear leather pants. It was something you had to laugh at even Derek. I looked over to Derek who was chomping down on a fry smiling at me, "You know Case maybe we should go get you one of those pamphlets."

I rolled my eyes smiling, "shut up not one word mister." He smiled throwing his hands up, "okay, okay, but you have to admit that was hilarious."

I playfully glared, "I don't have to admit anything." He was right though it was funny he threw me that oh yes you do look and I gave in, "okay I'll admit it was a little funny."

He cracked up again, "a little ha I almost… ooh turn into that park up there." He said and I did as he was told , but threw him a smiling questioning glance while parking.

"Okay can you tell me why we are at a park in Canada in the middle of December?" He laughed at me grabbing the food and getting out I followed as he walked over to a picnic table.

"Just felt like being spontaneous," he smiled and I laughed, "Well Mr. spontaneous does you plan include a jacket cause I'm freezing," He smiled patting the seat next to him, "I'll keep you warm," I laughed rolling my eyes and sitting down next to me while he wrapped me up instantly warming both my outsides and insides up.

We started to eat playing around with each other and laughing. When I finished my sandwich I took out my frost and a spoon and looked over to Derek who was laughing at me.

"What," I smiled taking a small bite of frosty goodness. He laughed shaking his head and then rubbing my back smiling, "Oh just for someone who's cold eating a frosty isn't the smartest thing to do." I playfully pushed his shoulder smiling and rolling my eyes.

I then took another bite, "You just want some of my frosty." I smiled cuddling up next to him. I then got a spoonful lifting it up to his mouth he smiled at me opening it and eating it of the spoon.

"Taste good?" I smiled taking another bite myself. He then stared at me lovingly before speaking, "yeah, but I know something that tastes better."

I smiled leaning pressing my forehead against his, "Oh and what would that be?"

He smiled, "I can show you better than I can tell you." He leaned in then locking my lips against his mine. He was right this was way better than any frozen treat. I got so caught up in the kiss I didn't realize it when my hand dropped the frosty onto the ground and some of it flung up at us. We both giggled looking down and then back at each other.

"Sorry," I smiled blushing looking at the flung frosty on his jeans. "No problem," he smiled wiping it off with a napkin.

"Wait it will stain here let me help," I smiled taking an ice cube form his drink putting it in a napkin and before think about what I was doing running it on his pants near his, well zipper.

When I realized this when he was laughing at me I yanked my hand away throwing the ice cube in the air blushing. He smiled grabbing my hand and kissing it and I blushed even more. He then hopped up grabbing the trash and throwing it in the nearest can before taking my hand leading me to the car, "come on its getting dark we better go."

I looked around smiling, "oh I uh... hadn't noticed," he smiled at me opening my door for me, "I know I have that effect on people." I laughed rolling my eyes and climbing in. The way home was just like the park wonderful. We playfully kidded about the radio and what station we wanted it on. When we pulled up we noticed our parent's car was here.

As we got out I looked over to Derek who was playfully pouting, "Uh… and I thought I was going to have you all to myself again tonight." I smiled before opening the front door and kissing him quickly before opening the door. When we opened the door we were surprised to find Marti running up jumping into Derek's arms, "Smerek I missed you," she said hugging him and he smiled at me and then back at her, "I missed you too Smarti." Then came Lizzie and Edwin I smiled at them both, "Hey Liz, Ed."

Lizzie ran up hugging me, "Hey Casey I'm so glad your home." I smiled looking over at Derek and patting Lizzie on the back, "thanks Liz I'm glad you're home too."

"Hey bro," Edwin said slapping Derek's hand Derek returned the gesture, "Hey Ed." I was a little surprised seeing all of them home, but I guess they had to come home sometime, but nothing could bring me down after what happened today.

**Authors Note: Hey what did you guys think! Anyways sorry it took a little longer to get out this chapter, but I originally wrote the beginning differently and to be honest I rewrote it because it wasn't very good and trust me this way was much better. Anyways please review so I can be motivated to put out the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Well thank you so much for all the reviews on chapter ten it made me motivated to put out this chapter. It feels great to get positive feedback from you guys in your reviews. Just a warning this chapter is probably the worst chapter, but I promise they'll get better so please don't abandon this story! So please review on this chapter too because I already am halfway done with chapter twelve! So please enjoy and review!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Eleven: Kiss Me, But Don't Let Them See**

Derek's POV

I was really surprised to see our house once again full and although I missed them I couldn't help try and hide the fact I was a little disappointed. I looked over smiling at Casey who was hugging and talking to Lizzie and Edwin. She looked really pretty after everything that happened today and how she could put on a smile and greet her siblings like it was nothing, but then again I didn't think it took much for Casey to be nice. She was pretty much nice to everyone unless you gave her a good reason not to be. I felt Marti tugging on me and I smiled down at her feeling all of the sudden everyone's eyes on me when she spoke.

"Smerek what happened to your hand?" Marti said with little puppy dog eyes examining my cast in her small hands.

"Uh," I stammered oh crap I forgot to work on my story and to make matters worse George and Nora had come out of the kitchen taking notice too. I looked up at them trying to think of something and make it sound believable anything was better than the truth and I mean the whole truth.

"Yeah son, what happened is it broken?" My dad asked him and Nora throwing me questioning glances. I looked over to Casey for help and she smiled.

"Well you see we went to the mall and I needed to get my jacket out of his trunk and," Casey said smiling and for the first time sounding somewhat believable, "I didn't realize he had his hand sitting there and I sort of slammed it on his hand." I watched as they all looked surprised at Casey for acting so careless which they assumed wasn't like Casey.

I quickly butted in, I didn't want her to get blamed or in trouble or anything she didn't really do, "Actually though it wasn't really her fault I mean she told me she was closing it and I was to busy checking out girls from across the parking lot." I tried to laugh and it came out a little nervously, but they looked pretty convinced and I was relieved.

Nora shook her head smiling, "You two really should be more careful I mean I know you don't exactly get along, but it wouldn't hurt to watch out for one another once and awhile."

I choked almost from laughter and so did Casey. Everyone even Marti threw us questioning glances and I smiled quickly trying to cover up, "Me look out for Casey, ha get real guys." I then looked over at Casey who threw me that uh look she used to when we couldn't stand each other.

She crossed her arms looking around to everyone rolling her eyes, "Please I'd rather slam my own hand in the trunk before looking out for that thing." George and Nora shook their heads disapprovingly and then Nora somewhat smiled, "Well looks like things are back to normal. It was good while it lasted though I suppose." My dad nodded and him and Nora walked back into the kitchen returning to whatever they were doing before.

Marti then jumped out of my arms running after them, "Daddy I want ice cream!" I laughed looking over to Casey smiling at her former statement and placing a hand on my chest, "Ouch."

She smiled rolling her eyes at me and then sticking her tongue out in a playful way. "Ahem," we both looked down to Edwin and Lizzie who had really weirded out expressions planted on their faces. It then got very quiet and me and Casey exchanged quick caught off guard expressions.

"Yah okay Liz can I talk to you for a second," Edwin said still looking at me and Casey weirdly and grabbing her arm dragging her away and into their usual meeting spot the hallway closet. As soon as I knew no one was watching I walked up behind Casey whispering in her ear, "We need a closet to hide out in."

She smiled turning around and playfully hitting me on the shoulder then motioning towards the kitchen and looking back at me, "Derek, hello."

I smiled wrapping my arms around her, despite her nervous efforts to remove them, "Oh come on no one's watching and don't you ever want to live a little dangerously?" I smirked raising one of my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes pulling me up the stairs, "Let's just live a little more dangerously where no one can see mister." I sighed being dragged up the stairs and into her room where when the door was shut I immediately came towards her grabbing her waist and leaning into kiss her, but she jumped and we clashed foreheads.

"Owe," I said rubbing my forehead and backing up. Casey was doing the same except she was laughing so I smiled leaning towards her once more, "so that's what I get for trying to kiss you," I laughed.

She smiled giggling looking up at me wrapping her arms around my neck, "no that's what you get for surprising me, I don't like surprises."

I laughed, "Is that so?" I smirked wrapping my own arms around her waist.

"Yes, but now kisses, I have no problem with them," she said before leaning up and applying her lips softly against mine. When we pulled apart I smirked raising my eyebrow, "Just as long as those kisses are with me."

She laughed playfully hitting me on the shoulder, "Oh please if anyone should be worried about something like that it should be me, I mean once school starts back the girls will be lining up."

I shrugged grinning, "Maybe so, just make sure you're at the front of that line." She smiled at me giggling and I ran my fingers through her silky hair just holding her not wanting to ever let go. All of the sudden there was a knock at Casey's door and we both froze looking at it.

"Uh Case, it's me Lizzie can I come in?" she knocked from the other side of the door. I found myself being pushed and crammed into Casey's closet.

"Hey wait… what… no… Case?" I questioned, but she closed the closets door and I saw through the cracks of the closet her opening the door and sitting down on her bed with Lizzie.

"Sure Liz what is it?" She smiled nervously peaking a glance at me over in the closet. So this is what it's come down to Derek hiding in a closet in your own home I thought mentally slapping myself.

I watched intensely as Lizzie sighed turning to her sister, "Well don't get mad, but downstairs you were acting really weird and at first I thought it was just me, but Edwin told me no and that he thought Derek was acting weird too maybe even weirder than you." I scoffed and Lizzie turned towards the closet so I immediately cupped my hands over my mouth and watched as Casey glared at the closet then turned her sister back in her direction.

"Don't be silly I wouldn't be mad about you asking me something Liz and I don't know this may seem a little strange, but lately me and Derek have been getting a long he's not that bad of a guy once you get past well the Derek in him." Casey smiled leaning back against the bed's headboard. What did she mean the Derek in me? I didn't know there was a part of me that wasn't Derek, but this conversation was getting interesting even though I wasn't technically in it.

I watched as Lizzie jumped up at her sisters words, "Wait a minute are you feeling okay! I mean you do realize what you just said don't you! Derek, Derek the vain of your existence the person you once said was one of the most annoying, inconsiderate, immature biggest brat in the world!" Lizzie yelled pacing back and forth with a shocked expression planted on her face. I crossed my arms frowning I never knew I bugged Casey so much I then silently laughed to myself I am good aren't I.

"Liz, Liz calm down a lot's happened in the past few days you weren't here to see and I'll admit I have said some unpleasant things about Derek, but really think about it you get along with Edwin so why is it so weird for me to get along with D," Casey said grasping hold of Lizzie's shoulders.

I watched as Lizzie sighed sitting down pondering what Casey just said, "Well I guess that makes since after what happened, but still… wait a minute did you just call him D?" I snickered and both their heads jerked back towards the closet again, but I couldn't help myself. I thought for sure I was caught until Casey's door swung open.

"Edwin! Can't you knock I was trying to talk to Casey privately!" Lizzie scoffed emphasizing on the world privately.

Edwin threw up his hands in defense, "Whoa chill Liz." I watched as Casey giggled and Lizzie rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Well, what do you want anyways?" Lizzie questioned still not looking satisfied with anything that was going on. Uh and it's getting hot in this stupid closet, I wish they'd hurry it up. I mean they might as well just invite the whole family up here.

"Well dinners ready and have you seen Derek? No one can find him?" Edwin said leaning against Casey's doorway. I watched as Casey's laughing turned into choking and she glanced over at the closet.

"I haven't seen him did you check his room?" Lizzie said now pondering and looking over at Casey, "What about you Case have you seen him since you two are getting along now."

"Wait what?" Edwin said now confused and taken back by Lizzie's statement. Lizzie rolled her eyes at Edwin, "I'll tell you about it later, but we haven't seen him." I was beginning to think I was never going to get out of this closet. I leaned back accidentally knocking over some boxes stacked on the top shelf. Before thinking about what I was doing I jumped out of the closets to avoid them hitting my head. I watched as they tumbled out sighing in relief. It wasn't till I turned noticing Edwin, Lizzie, and Casey all starring at me and I immediately froze in my spot.

"Hey there guys," I smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of my head hoping that the silence would go away. Good job Derek now you get to explain and make up yet another unconvincing lie.

I thought the silence would never break until I suddenly heard Edwin speaking up, "Derek, why were you in Casey's closet?" I was searching my brain for a response when suddenly Lizzie jumped up, "I know what's going on here!"

Me and Casey's eyes met getting huge and we both screamed in union, "You Do!" She smiled nodding her head and walking over to where Edwin was standing, "Yep, and you were pretty stupid thinking you could fool me I mean Edwin maybe, but me no way."

I watched as Casey stood up, "Look Liz honestly it's not what you think really." I quickly stood next to Casey nodding my head, "Yeah it's not!"

Lizzie laughed, "Oh please the evidence is lying right on your floor," Casey said motioning over near the closet. I then both heard me and Casey say, "huh."

Edwin then smiled and him and Lizzie walked over to the boxes lying on the floor. Okay what are they talking about? I then heard Casey sigh with relief when Lizzie picked up one of the boxes, but I was still confused.

Casey laughed, "Sorry Liz I don't know what I was thinking I should've known you and Edwin have a knack for finding out your Christmas presents, Right Derek?"

"Huh?" I questioned still confused. Why was she talking about Christmas presents ah this was all so confusing I then felt Casey elbow me in the stomach, but before I could saw ouch she was throwing me a dirty look.

"Derek hello they're talking about the Christmas presents me and you were wrapping before Lizzie came to the door so I hid you and the presents in the closet, but they found out anyways," she smiled nodding her head. I looked over to Edwin and Lizzie who were waiting for my response. It all suddenly clicked in my head and I smiled laughing, "Oh right, the Christmas presents! Can't pull one over on you guys can we, now get out!" I said pushing them out the door and grabbing the boxes. I dropped them to the floor leaning against it closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them to find a very amused Casey standing over by the bed.

I couldn't help, but laugh now that the situation was over it was almost amusing. I smiled at Casey and she laughed, "Wow could you be anymore clueless." I crossed my arms and then smiled locking the door. Just to make sure there were no more future interruptions. I then smiled running over and grabbing her waist as we fell onto her bed laughing. After we finally caught our breath I turned over to her, "I actually thought they figured it out for a second back there."

She smiled twirling her index finger through her hair, "Yeah I know," she then hit me on the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked surprised and she glared at me then smiling, "Well if you wouldn't have jumped out of the closet we wouldn't even have been in the situation in the first place now would we?"

I threw up my hands in defense protesting as a reflex, "Hey that is so not fare some stupid boxes fell on my head." She laughed smiling at me, "those stupid boxes just saved our asses." I then laughed to sitting up and looking down at her, "true, so speaking of Christmas presents what did you get me?" I smiled leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

She then smiled laughing awkwardly, "hey you don't want to spoil the surprise do you." I threw her a questioning glance then realizing what she really meant. I raised my eyebrow smirking down at her, "you didn't get me anything did you?" She laughed awkwardly again, "no why would you say that," I then smiled, "admit it before all of this happened you weren't planning on getting me a single thing."

She then laughed, "Fine, but can you blame me I mean when I bought the presents like Lizzie said you were the vain of my existence." I smiled nodding my head and then leaning down about to kiss her again until, "Knock, knock," I sighed sitting back up.

Casey sat back up to rolling her eyes at the door, "Yes?" she said in an annoyed tone. "Dinner's ready," Lizzie and Edwin chimed from the outside of the door.

"Be there in a minute," I said in a very annoyed tone. The world was determined to make sure I couldn't get a minute alone with Casey. I then felt Casey grab my hand dragging me off the bed and down the stairs, but immediately letting go when we reached the bottom. I sighed following her to the table and sitting in my usual spot which unfortunately was all the way across from Casey, wait I smiled to myself I can still play footsy.

Casey and I sat down realizing the rest of the family had already started eating. I wasn't very hungry from the Wendy's and by looking at Casey I could tell she wasn't all that hungry either. So instead we began to smile at each other and I reached my foot over rubbing her ankle and she giggled returning the gesture. I then kind of zoned out looking into Casey's eyes.

"What's so funny Smerek?" Marti asked causing everyone to suddenly look up and Casey to jump knocking over her water.

"Oh shoot," she said jumping up and retrieving the glass from the floor. I jumped up without thinking, "Here let me help." I didn't realize this until I felt my dad, Nora, Lizzie, and Edwin all exchanging weird looks. I ignored them though fetching a towel from the kitchen and picking up the ice and soaking up the water with it. Casey bent down to help me doing the same thing with her napkin, but accidentally putting her hand on top of mine. We both stared at it for a while and then I heard Lizzie, who was in the seat next to Casey's, cough and Casey yanked her hand away. I then got up blushing and happy no one else noticed taking the ice and tossing it in the kitchen sink. When I came back Casey was back in her seat so I sat back in my own smiling slightly at her when no one was looking.

Casey's POV

"So Casey what did you and Derek do today?" I looked up to see my mom smiling over at me. I peaked up at Derek and then smiled up at my mom, "Oh like I said we went to the mall got a few Christmas presents." Oh and you know Derek beat the shit out of Max, broke his hand, and oh did I mention we went to the park and made-out I thought to myself. I was such a liar and I hated lying especially to my mom, but for some reason that answer didn't seem like it would sit as well with her or the entire family for that matter.

"Yeah they were wrapping them in Casey's room when we found Derek in Casey's closet," Edwin chimed in smiling. I heard Derek choke on his water and looked over to him he was coughing and I laughed.

My mom and George smiled weirdly at me so I decided I'd explain the "whole" story well at least the version they thought was true. "Uh it's a long story the short version is. I made Derek help me wrap Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti's presents, but then Lizzie knocked on the door so I shoved the presents and Derek in my closet, but then," I rolled my eyes for an extra effect, "the idiot knocked over a shelf and jumped out of the closet showing them what there presents were." I said it all very quickly and thought I sounded pretty convinced. I was reassured when I heard George and my mom laughing.

Derek then smiled playing along and throwing his hands up in fake protest, "hey that's what you get for trying to make me help Case." I rolled my eyes and everyone smiled changing conversation topics to ones neither me nor Derek really volunteered to be too chatty about. I was constantly sneaking peaks at Derek and noticed he was starring down doing something in his lap. I was confused until I felt my pocket vibrating and realized it was my phone. I pulled it out reading the text under the table.

**Text Message From: Derek**

**Message: Let's get out of here!**

I looked up at him smiling and questioning his message before leaning down and typing back.

**Text Message From: Casey**

**Message: What do you mean?**

I hit the sent button and watched as Derek smiled, but typed back before looking up and smiling around the table. I felt the phone vibrating in my hand and I quickly hit the read button.

**Text Message From: Derek**

**Message: You'll See, watch and learn from the master Case.**

I laughed putting away my phone and looking up at him he smiled once at me and then turned to his dad, "uh dad me and Casey were planning on catching a movie tonight. Do you mind?"

I looked over at George curious, but nervous for his response. I watched as he exchanged looks with my mom and then smiled, "sure, but are you sure you and Casey won't kill each other. I mean after all you've been together all day are you sure you aren't pushing it a little here?" I couldn't help, but desperately hold back my laughter they were so clueless on how well me and Derek actually tolerated each other.

Derek smiled standing up, "hey were just probably riding there together I doubt we'll go into the same movie." Derek laughed and George returned it with his own laughter motioning him away. I got up following him to the door, about to walk out when I heard my mom calling me, "Case."

"Yeah mom," I smiled both me and Derek turning around. "Don't be too late honey." I smiled nodding and walking out the door.

**Authors Note: Okay now I know this chapter wasn't all that great so please don't abandon me I promise they'll get good again. I have a few ideas on how I might be getting Casey and Derek more alone time and I might even run them by you guys in fact if any of you want to help me out and don't mind me telling you what I might do then giving me what you think about it I would be grateful! Honestly though like I said I know this was perhaps one of my worst and most boring chapters, but like I said please bare with me I promise the rest will be better. Also please review to motivate me to put out the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Okay first off thank you all for all of your reassuring comments on the last chapter they were awesome and so are you guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, but school started again from Christmas break and I've had a lot of homework! So please don't be mad. Oh just a warning this chapter had a lot of fluffy Dasey moments, but I started writing and it all just sort of wrote it self so to speak so enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Twelve: Piggy Back Ride**

Derek's POV

I pulled up at the movies looking for a parking spot. Ah it was packed, but then again it was one of the few places teens around here could go and everyone was out of school. I looked over at Casey smiling, but she seemed a little preoccupied taking on a new skill of putting on make-up in a moving car. I laughed turning back to my own task and slamming on the breaks when I saw an opportunity for a parking spot.

"Ah," I heard Casey scream. Immediately I turned to her in a panic, "Case what is it are you okay?" I watched as she slowly turned her head towards me glaring an unpleasant look. When I realized why I couldn't help, but laugh, she had lipstick spread across her face in a jerky line.

She turned back to the mirror wiping it off, "I don't know you tell me or why don't you ask my face, which is now all red stained." She mumbled on and I snickered more pulling into the spot and parking. I then turned to her smiling, "Case your face is fine really."

She pouted turning to me and crossing her arms, "You're just saying that because you don't want me mad at you."

I smiled shaking my head, "No I'm just saying that because it's true and your face is more than fine it's beautiful." I grinned pecking her softly on the lips. She smiled getting out and looking over to me from the hood of the car before walking over to me.

"You're not so bad yourself handsome," I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist while she leaned her back against my car door. I then leaned in embracing my lips with hers first softly, but then applying more pressure. I smiled through our kissing pulling her own lips with my own, embracing her smell. She smelled so good and her kissing skills were so strong and dare I say magical. I would have kissed her forever, but we both jerked apart hearing a loud honking sound.

We both yanked forward, "What the?" I then sighed noticing the source of the honking as well as loud levels of laughter. It was a stupid car full of preteens, I glared at them, but laughing when their eyes got scared and their car fell silent. Casey then smiled pulling me along towards the movie's laughing and I wrapped my arm around her waist walking her very close to me.

"So what movie are you going to see?" she smiled confusing me, "don't you mean we?" She then laughed, "Oh sorry I thought we were sticking to we'll probably just go into different movies dad," she laughed trying to imitate me.

I laughed, "Oh you mean just like," I tried to sound just like Casey, "we were uh wrapping presents in my room," I then smiled trying to imitate a ditsy girl, "oh wait I left out the part where we were making out on my bed." She laughed playfully hitting me on the shoulder, "Shut up I do not sound like that."

I smiled opening the door for her, "Yah I know, but it was fun pretending you do." We got in line and she turned to me smiling and twirling a piece of her hair, "Oh my gosh I was like totally kidding I can so be a ditzy girl like why didn't you just ask. Oh my gosh I should totally go blonde!"

I laughed rolling my eyes and grabbing her waist pulling her towards me, "don't you dare even touch that beautiful hair." I smiled pecking her lips. Well a little longer than pecking.

"Excuse me could you get your tickets sometime today," I heard a annoyed man ask. I smiled turning to him before going to the counter, "Sorry dude." I made sure to emphasize on dude laughing when he rolled his eyes mumbling stupid kids.

We got to the counter and Casey turned to me, "So what movie should we see?" I smiled looking at the screen hearing the man now start tapping behind us.

"Let's see One Missed Call," I said smiling challengingly at her, but she frowned raising her eyebrow, "Please the commercials gave me nightmares."

I then smirked whispering in her ear, "You can just sleep in my bed tonight and I'll protect you." She giggled turning to the man, "two for One Missed Call please." I laughed taking the tickets. We walked down the long hall of theatres. I kept my arm wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her close to me. She smiled at me pointing at the door while I walked us past it.

"Uh Derek, earth to Derek, we uh just sorta passed our theatre," she giggled. I smiled, blushing. Her eyes were very easily distracting when I looked into them. Hell she herself was distracting. I wasn't even sure she knew how much power she had over me.

"Oh uh I guess we should probably turn around then," I laughed placing my free hand on the back of my neck, smirking. She smiled pulling me back towards are door, "yeah probably a good idea." She giggled that cute little giggle that made me love her even more if at all possible.

I smirked opening the door for her, "after you." She laughed raising her eyebrow and pulling me in by my collar, "no after you." She then lightly pressed her lips against mine and I found myself pressing her up against the dark wall.

"Ahem, this is a public place children," a stern voice spoke in a disapproving tone. We both jerked apart. I looked over at Casey even in the dark I could see her face blushing that cute little pink color. I smiled at the man, whom I assumed by his nametag worked at the theatre, and wrapped my arm around Casey's shoulder.

"Sorry," Casey mumbled and we turned around walking further into the theatre. As soon as I heard the door close after the man I burst into laughter. Casey playfully hit my shoulder, "Sshh," she tried restraining herself from giggling.

"Sorry, I promise to behave the rest of the night," I mocked in a fake serious tone. Casey smiled, "Please Derek Venturi behaving, ha I'll believe that one when I see it." Casey laughed as we sat down in the back row. There weren't many people in the theatre mostly just a few preteen couples, and some teenage couples. No one I recognized, thank god. Wait what am I thinking, why should I be worried about seeing people I know? Who cares what they think? Besides no ones stupid enough at school to go against me, right? Okay Derek… you cannot think about this right now. Do not screw up another chance at a semi-perfect date with Casey, scratch that, make that a perfect date. I smiled sitting back in my chair not wanting Casey to know what I was thinking about.

"Hey I am perfectly capable of behaving for one night," I then smirked my famous challenging smirk once more, "in fact I won't touch you even once tonight, scouts honor."

She laughed looking up at me, "Okay one I highly doubt you were ever a scout, you'd have to be honest," I was about to protest, but she placed a finger over my lips. She then smiled, "I'm not done. And second just because you're going to behave tonight doesn't mean I have to." I smiled a little shocked at her new behavior as she raised her eyebrow and developing her own challenging grin. Which yes, I'll admit was totally turning me on.

I smiled throwing my arms up in defeat before leaning over towards her, "Okay I give up you're right behaving is way too much work." I then picked up her cup holder setting it up and out of the way pulling her over towards me.

I looked down at her smiling and examining every detail of her perfection. The way when a few pieces of her hair fell perfectly around her face, the way when she smiled the cute edges of her mouth tugged up into that beautiful smile. She then turned towards me a look of fright in her eyes. "Case what is it what's wrong?" I panicked in a concerned tone.

She gulped looking forward and then back at me, "It's starting," I threw her a confused look forgetting where we were, "the movie." I laughed pulling her closer, "Come here you're safe it's just a movie and I'm here.

She laughed too starting out nervously, but then more naturally, "oh yeah that makes me feel so much better." I laughed catching on to her sarcastic tone and rolling my eyes. The movie wasn't all that bad, nothing I hadn't seen before. It didn't scare me in the least. Casey however squealed at every popping out or louder moment burring her face into my chest. I laughed running my hand through the back of her hair until she turned back around again. I guess if you asked me how the movie was I wouldn't be able to tell you. I mean I got the gist of it, but I was paying way much more attention to Casey. Towards the climax of the movie I was actually looking towards it when I felt someone looking up at me.

I blushed looking down at Casey, "Hey there you're gonna miss the end of the movie." She smiled blushing herself and laying her head against my chest turning back to the movie. "That's okay you're way better than any stupid movie," I heard her whisper and I leaned down kissing her on the cheek before turning back to the movie.

There were a few more squeals from Casey and laughs from me before it was all the way over. When the credits popped up Casey still had her head buried into my chest and I smiled leaning down and placing my hand under her chin bringing her face towards my eye contact.

"It's okay to come out now Case, the movies over," She smiled nervously sitting up. "I… I… knew that and I wasn't scared just tired that's all."

I laughed, "Sure…" I mocked a sarcastic tone. "Derek! I was not scared just tired," she pouted and I couldn't help, but laugh more. I then smirked, "Fine if you're so tired I guess I should take you home now eh?" She turned to me immediately, "No!"

I laughed and she smiled crossing her arms, "I mean uh… I don't feel like going home yet I suddenly feel rejuvenated." I laughed getting up and looking down at her before walking down the aisle to leave, "Just admit it Case you were so scared."

I heard her jump up behind me, "Derek!" I then heard her feet running to catch up with me as we walked out of our theatre. I quickened my pace looking back, "Sorry Case, but you'll have to catch me."

She laughed pouting and running towards me and I began to run to paying no attention to the people around us as we ran out of the doors. I laughed stopping before reaching the street and felt Casey jump on my back.

"Ah, not fare, I had to look for cars," she smiled as I adjusted her so I could hold her piggy back style. She then leaned down whispering in my ear, "Please you so wanted me to catch you." I felt my ear tickle and my lips tug up into a smile and I just nodded my head coughing, "true." I ran towards my car as we laughed and I carried her, but setting her down gently when I opened her door.

She mocked in a playful sarcastic tone, "What you're not going to set me in the car?" I laughed raising an eyebrow and bringing my hands towards her waist. She laughed backing up, "Derek I was kidding," I smiled continuing as she backed up against the other car, "Derek… hey I can get into the car myself and besides you know that if you put your hands there like that I'll be," I grabbed her waist as she broke into hysterical laughter. When she finally stopped she took a deep breath before smiling, "ticklish."

I laughed responding in a playful sarcastic tone, "Really I hadn't noticed." She grinned practically skipping past me sliding into the passenger's side looking up at me. I returned her grin closing her door and walking around to my side pausing before opening my door.

"Yes," I said jumping up before realizing what I was doing.

Casey's POV

I laughed looking over and out at Derek through his window. I could hear him saying what seemed to be yes as he jumped. I laughed leaning over and knocking out to him through the window. I watched as he froze and blushed opening the door. "What on earth were you doing out there?" I smiled throwing him a questioning amused glance.

"Oh I was uh just uh… nothing," he smiled nervously pulling out of the parking spot. I laughed then smiled patting him on the shoulder, "I had a great time with you too."

He smiled gently over at me and if it wasn't for him driving I would of leaned over and kissed him, but not getting in an accident was probably a better idea. As we were driving down the road I couldn't help, but dread the thought of going home right now. I sighed laying my head back and turning it looking over at Derek. He was completely in his own world mouthing along with the radio and keeping his eyes on the road, surprisingly. I wanted to ask him what he thought about all of this, about us I guess. I mean don't get me wrong there's no doubt in my mind he loves me it's just well, complicated. I mean it's not like I exactly like the idea of going oh hey mom guess what me and Derek are in love. I didn't even want to think about what Derek thought about the whole thing, yet I was dying to know at the same time. I wasn't making any sense. I wanted to stay in this moment forever; my smile fell as an even more complicated thought came to my mind looking over at Derek. At school he was D or the D-man and I was Casey his annoying step-sister. No matter how sure I was about him loving me I just couldn't see him acting and treating me at school like he had been the past couple of day's and could I blame him. I wasn't even sure I could tell Emily and she was my best friend. Ugh way to go Casey putting yourself in this mood, I mentally scolded myself.

"Hey Case, you okay?" I looked over to Derek who was smiling softly at me as he reached out stroking one of my cheeks with the back of his hand.

I tried to smile back as hard at it was, no way was I telling him what I was thinking about this, "Y… Yeah just tired is all." He smiled at me questioningly he could always tell when something was up, but I was relieved when he nodded turning his attention back to the road not pressing me further. When we pulled up into our driveway I felt my face fall even more if possible. I looked over to Derek who had taken his keys out of the ignition and had turned to me. He leaned over pulling my face gently with his hand kissing me strongly. I know this was supposed to make me happy, but after all I was thinking about it made me scared about when school started this would end and before I felt the tears fall I rushed out of the car up to the door. I reached for it, but felt myself being stopped and turned around.

"Casey?" Derek searched me wondering probably why my eyes were watery and I had ran away from him.

I just shook my head, "Sorry," I mouthed while his expression turned even more confused. I felt bad, but I opened the door feeling not only myself, but Derek too stop in his tracks. George and Nora were standing there looking not to happy. George lifted his hand pointing at his watch which read midnight. I felt Derek place a hand out of sight on my back, but I just pushed past all of them feeling the tears slip down as I ran up the stairs and falling onto my bed burying my face into my pillow. It was stupid I was crying, but I hated being so worried about well loosing the thing I loved most, again. I turned my head over finally feeling the tears come to a halt as I reached over bringing the familiar picture back up to my face. I stroked over Sam's face before setting it back down looking up at the ceiling. I wished he was here to tell me what to do, maybe even like the dream I had when he made me admit about Derek in the first place, but that didn't seem all that likely.

Derek's POV

What is wrong with Casey? What did I do? Gosh you're so stupid Derek you don't even know what you did! I began to follow her, but felt my dad grab hold of me him and Nora still looking unpleasant.

"Not so fast Derek," my dad said sternly and I strained myself from rolling my eyes and instead crossing my arms, "yes dad?"

"I don't know where should I start… Oh I know how about you were an hour past curfew!" my dad said pacing the small space in front of me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I didn't expect the words out of my dad's mouth next, "and Derek haven't me and Nora asked you to stop picking at Casey." I threw up my hands to protest. They had no idea what was going on, but then again at the moment I didn't either, but still.

"Dad I didn't do anything," I strained my voice watching as Nora sighed walking off into her room. "Derek please you're already in enough trouble for breaking you're curfew please don't argue." I sighed, "I'm not arguing I'm simply telling you me and Casey are not in a fight, I think!"

"You think! You think! Come on Derek can you please take on thing seriously for once in your life," my dad yelled back at me and I felt myself snap. I didn't snap like I did with Max physically, but verbally. He had no idea what was going on or what I or Casey had been through the last couple of days.

"Are you fucking serious? I am being serious I have been serious for the past week of my life that has been mostly hell thank you! I don't know if you remember dad, but my best friend Sam did die not that long ago, but hey I completely deserved to be punished for being late on one night of curfew! And hey why don't we all assume that Casey is crying because of Derek! Because we all know that the only god dam person who screws up in this family is Derek! Now if you don't mind Derek is going upstairs punished or not!" I screamed it all vastly in a rage before pushing past my dad and up the stairs. I was happy he didn't follow me and even more relieved when all the lights from downstairs turned into darkness. I breathed in deeply running my hands through my hair several times and closing my eyes before proceeding. I walked over to Casey's door about to open it when it swung open hitting me in the face.

I felt myself stumble back suddenly feeling someone grabbing me and keeping me from falling, "Derek, oh my gosh I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were standing there… are you okay?" I looked up to a stressed Casey rubbing my head.

"I think the better question would be is if you're okay Case?" I mumbled standing up watching as she interpreted my words looking away. "I'm fine it was nothing… I don't know… we shouldn't be talking out in the hallway anyways."

I turned her head towards me, "Fine we won't, but we will talk in my room. And you will tell me why you were upset Case." She looked up at me a little surprised and I can't say I wasn't all that taken back by myself either. I sighed pulling her across the hall and into my room. I knew everyone was in bed already, but I still locked the door before setting Casey down on the bed with me.

I then looked into her eyes searching for what was wrong with her hoping they would give me the answer, but they wouldn't. She just looked back at me almost as if she was searching my eyes too. "Case, please I'm begging you what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she stated looking to the floor. I sighed falling back onto the bed pulling on my hair, "Ugh." I felt Casey stand up beside me looking down at me her voice shaky, "Yes okay there is something wrong! I'm… I'm scared!" She said hysterically.

I stood up grabbing her arms looking at her, "About what Case, you have nothing to be scared about. I'm here I'll always be here, I'm never leaving no matter what happens." I got even more confused when a flash of relief spread across her face. I was about to question it when she looked up at me serious, "You mean that?"

I was so confused of course I missed it was that what she was scared of that for no reason I would just leave her. I tried to smile and succeeded a little, "Yes Casey I do, don't you know that by now?" She looked away, but I turned her back towards me, "Case?"

She nodded laying her head against my chest. I was so confused about what was going on. I was scared that Casey was scared about something like that. I thought I reassured her enough, but maybe I didn't. And then I couldn't help, but feel maybe I wasn't getting the whole picture, but was too scared to ask. More than anything though, I wanted to calm her down and cheer her up. I wanted her to put all of her worries on me and it just be like it was tonight at the movies or yesterday at the park. I held her tightly rocking her back in forth until I was confident she felt somewhat reassured before bringing her out to look at me again.

"I love you," she said softly leaning up and pecking me on the lips. I smiled looking down at her, "Not as much as I love you." She laughed softly, "No I love you more." I then laughed I had played this game before, but never meant it like I did now, "No I love you more in fact I love you enough to start tickling you at random moments."

She laughed backing up and falling onto my bed, "No Derek… you'll wake-up everyone… Derek… Dere…" I laughed jumping down next to her feeling her stop me, I smiled in defeat, "fine, but I'll get you missy." She laughed rolling over, "I'm sure you will." I smiled getting up and walking over to my dresser pulling out a pair of pajama pants and throwing off my shirt.

I looked over at Casey and when I she wasn't looking I slipped off my regular pants, replacing them with the pajama's. It wasn't that I minded her seeing me it's just… I don't know! I then looked back in my dresser for a big shirt Casey could wear. I knew she'd be uncomfortable in her clothes and it's not like I'm against the whole just sleeping in her underwear idea, but something told me Casey wouldn't think the same way on that one. I grabbed one of my jersey's jumping on the bed next to her.

"Here," I smiled handing it out to her she took it then smiling a questioning glance at me, "I don't think I should sleep in here with everyone in the house."

I smiled grabbing her, "I don't care you're not going anywhere and I have a strong feeling Nora and George will be avoiding us tomorrow, well definitely me." I wasn't going to tell her the real reason why, but I knew my dad and he would skip right past my door and most likely Casey's tomorrow emptying the house. Probably for Christmas shopping, he always did this when we had a fight especially one where I blew up like that.

"I'm not even going to ask," she smiled walking over to a corner and motioning for me to turn around. I listened this time smiling when I felt her wrap her arms around me climbing over me and next to me on the bed. She lied her phone down on the bed not having pockets anymore and I smiled over at her.

"So you're phone reminds me, have any missed calls?" I mocked in a playful tone.

She laughed, "Shut up and thanks to you I will not be answering my phone for a while." I smiled, "Come on Case it was just a movie and it wasn't that bad." She smiled reaching over and finding the remote switching it on. "Whatever I need a happy TV." I laughed more pulling her closer to me, "You were so scared," she groaned laughing, "don't start."

I smiled mumbling, "Okay…. So scared" I mumbled and she playfully nudged me in the stomach. I laughed, "Okay fine." She smiled, "good boy." I laughed great now I'm a dog again. I'm not sure what time we fell asleep that night, but I knew it must have been late because we were up laughing and playing around with each other. She fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep holding her in my own and nothing was going to take her out of them, ever.

**Authors Note: Aw… Don't you want a boyfriend like Derek? Hehe! Sorry this chapter took so long again, but school started back and I have been really busy. I know this chapter was really Dasey mushy, but I love it and you know you do too! Anyways please review and tell me what you think! I'll try and get the chapters out sooner sorry again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Okay first off for those who reviewed on chapter twelve it was very much appreciated! I don't have that much else to say except please review and hop you like chapter thirteen! Well here it is… enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: Simply ShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Derek! Where's My Shampoo!**

Casey's POV

_I didn't recognize where I was at first. I was walking down a long hallway with metal boxes and doors on its walls. I walked through a big door and suddenly realized exactly where I was. I was at Thompson High, my school, but why? I looked around there were suddenly people, students, and my classmates standing in random selected places along the walls or lockers. I recognized mostly all of them, but instead of stopping and saying hi or waving like I usually did I kept passing them. One by one as if it was a never ending wall, they all looked at me for only seconds and different expressions filling each face. Some looked at me solemnly, others glared with anger, and some simply gave me cold and blank stares that shook me the most. I felt alone and I felt cold. I looked down at my hand it felt as if someone was holding it, but no one was when I checked. I suddenly saw Emily and she stood by what I remembered to be my locker so I walked over to her now trying to ignore anyone else I passed._

"_Hey Em, what's up with everyone this is weird?" I tried to laugh at any attempt to make conversation. She turned around her expression blank then before walking away she looked me up and down not saying a word. I looked back at my locker reaching out to open it. Not even giving a combination it opened itself dropping all of its contents next to my feet. I reached down picking up the first thing I saw. _

_I gasped bringing it to my face. I knew the image so well yet every time I looked at it, it still left some sort of an emotion and feeling in my gut. It was the famous picture of me and Sam that I had seen so much in the past few days. I brought it closer to my face squinting when suddenly swearing it was changing before my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, blinking them a hundred times in one second before looking at it once more. It was still a picture, but not the familiar one of me and Sam. It was a picture that had never been taken, well not physically at least. I knew I had taken it along with many others with him mentally. It wasn't of Sam and me it was of me and… Derek. I looked at it realizing now why I felt so alone right now he wasn't here, but why?_

_I got up looking around dropping my hand to my side still holding onto the mental, but now physical picture held tightly in my hand. I suddenly heard a loud noise coming towards me I turned around to find the source. A huge crowd pummeling towards me, I felt myself moving my legs away from them, but not going anywhere. I was… stuck, almost frozen in time I guess. I felt them hit me hard knocking me to the cold, hard floor. It felt just like the time at the party when Max had slapped me harshly in the face. I tried using all my strength to push myself back up, but it was no use. I felt beat, scared, and lonely. The cold floor was stinging my cheek and as my tears poured onto them I could've found it possible for them to freeze on my face. I opened my eyes closing them instantly when realizing where I now was and why the floor was so cold. I refused to see it again and go back there, I couldn't keep going through it, I just couldn't. I began to cry more whimpering and curling myself up into a ball covering my ears, but still hearing the scene interact again._

_My own voice pierced my ears, "Sam!" I cried harder plugging them tighter and shaking my head whimpering, "No, no, no, no, no!" I continued even after feeling someone touching me trying to wrap their arms around me._

"_Its okay, its okay I love you I'm here," they whispered continually in my ear. The voice belonged to Sam and it pierced me even more. I squinted my eyes whimpering more, "no, no, no, no, please no, not again!"_

_I felt the person hug me tighter against them rubbing the back of my head. They suddenly felt different as if a whole new person, but the feeling was good. I felt that safe and warm feeling return to me. The floor no longer felt icy, but warm and soft like a bed almost. I heard them whisper again, recognizing the new voice instantly, "its okay, its okay I love you I'm here." They were the same words and meant to me as much as the others, but they were from someone else. I breathed in deeply clutching onto them feeling a sudden dizziness._

I began to slowly open my eyes sore from the graves of icy tears among them only moments ago. And there he was smiling at me, holding me, keeping his promise. I reached what still felt like an icy palm up to his warm cheek feeling it as if it couldn't be real. He was looking deeply into my eyes and I into his. They showed compassion, worry, and protectiveness, but most of all love spiraling down into my own.

"You had another nightmare?" He said quietly, but I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. It had to of been a nightmare, but it felt so real. So much stronger than any dream or nightmare had felt before, the feeling of it and everything else, it was unexplainable yet self explanatory at the same time I guess. I then realized something, it wasn't a nightmare. Well it didn't end as one in the end it ended peacefully, but also in reality. Something inside of me told me at that precise moment that this was my final closure. I would never be forced to lie against the cold ice again and I was relieved. Now that I felt it all over I was almost glad the nightmares had taken place. They had brought me to the truth about one of the best things and made me stronger as I conquered each fear in them.

I smiled softly up at him as he held me tighter, only making me more relaxed, "Derek?" He returned my soft smile with a pleasant and innocent grin, "yes?"

I breathed in deeply wanting the words to come out making as much sense as they were in my head, "I don't think I'm going to have nightmares anymore," he looked at me confused and I tried to clarify it better, "what I mean is I'm not scared anymore."

He smiled at me still confused, but starting to comprehend some of it I presumed, "I'm glad, but how are you sure?" I smiled laying my head against his chest snuggling my body against his and warming up by the second, "because you're here."

Even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel his smile all over his body lying next to mine. He rubbed my back up and down with his hand using the other to hold my waist near to his own. "Then I'll always be here Case." He whispered those words slowly and gently in my ear tickling them in a pleasant way making my insides churn, but in a good way. Like the feeling you get when you're a little kid on the night before Christmas listening for reindeer hoofs on the roof or jolly laughing coming down your chimney. It was a wonderful feeling that only the dearest things to you could bring and mine was obvious it was him, the person I loved most of all… Derek.

We lied there holding each other in silence for a while. Sometimes we could say as much to each other with our silence then with our words. We didn't need words to express our love because he gave it to me just every time he smiled, or touched, or just simply kissed me. I looked up to him, but his expression was a pondering one. I was wondering what he was thinking about, but didn't want to interrupt him. He had helped me clear up so much in my head just now and I was determined to let him ponder his thoughts and help him if he asked. I smiled at him, but he was starring into space. His expression was one I hadn't seen on him before he was thinking, and deeply. I laid my face back against his chest closing my eyes and smiling.

It startled me to hear his voice, "Case?" He said my name sweetly, but I knew he was asking if he could ask a question. Which was silly he didn't need my permission to ask me anything, but it made me feel special when he did, but maybe he knew that, wait Casey answer him, I laughed at myself silently I was very good at getting sidetracked about all the things I loved about Derek.

"Yes, Derek," I tried my best to return it both sweetly and calmingly to him. I felt him tighten his grasp around me bringing one hand and wrapping it on my shoulder tracing over it with his fingers.

"Am I as good… as… him," he said it almost blankly and it shocked me. I knew instantly now what he had been thinking about well more like whom. I could feel him tense up nervously waiting for my answer and I made sure not to sigh. Although I wasn't sure how to answer, but then I was, it was all so complicated yet it wasn't. Great I'm not making any sense again, but lately what else is new.

I looked up to him and after a few seconds he looked down at me still wearing his questioning, soft, and blank expression. It looked as almost if he was surprised he was asking his own question as much as I was he asked it. I reached my hand up to his cheek knowing even though I didn't know exactly what to say yet that this situation was serious and delicate and there was only a sacred way to handle it.

"Derek, I'm going to tell you something that I hope answers your question with the right answer." He nodded and I stroked his cheek more thinking about what I was about to say, and tell him about.

I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to explain so it sounded smooth instead of harsh and nervous, "The nightmare you woke me up from just now made a lot clear to me. It was ending like my first one I had the night when Sam died. I was lying on the ice of the rink and I could hear that day replaying around me. I was crying and covering my ears screaming no when someone wrapped their arms around me telling me it was okay and that they loved me, it was Sam." I watched as Derek's face shuttered thinking I was done explaining I quickly spoke up finishing, "But Derek as much as I loved Sam I knew in my nightmare the reality and it made me more scared and I screamed and cried more until something stopped me. Well someone else stopped me who told me the same thing and held me the same way, but made me feel safe, finally safe. That person is the person I love more than anyone on this Earth right now and that person is you… it's you Derek."

He looked at me processing my last words a little bit more. I smiled slightly and if I didn't know better I would have sworn right then Derek Venturi let one tear of joy slip down his cheek. He then smiled leaning down and kissing me. When we broke apart he rested his fore head on mine like he often did after our kisses. He then smiled, but in a serious way and I knew this meant he believed what I said and I hoped he felt the same way, but then again I had never seen Derek scared. It seemed impossible to see the person who is so strong and your protector as scared. He lightly reached a hand up cradling my face in it and smoothly combing a piece of my hair, which had fallen into my face, backwards. He then laughed almost silently twirling the piece of hair in his finger, "Casey, I really love you."

I smiled laughing a bit to, "I know." He then laughed hugging me tighter. I suddenly thought about life out side of his bedroom walls, "Oh my gosh what time is it?" I said in an unnecessary tone.

He laughed, "I don't know, why does it matter?" I smiled and laughing while rolling my eyes and leaning over him to look at the clock. It was twelve thirty, I caught the time in once glimpse. "Hey missy don't you roll your eyes at me," I heard Derek laugh while grabbing my waist pulling me back towards him. He knew this was my ticklish spot and if he didn't he knew when I broke into extreme giggling. He began to tickle me and I tickled him back until we realized he had moved during his tickling and was leaning up over me. He stared at me smiling while his shark tooth necklace hanged down instead of its usual spot on his bare chest.

"See I told you last night I'd tickle you sometime soon," he laughed not moving and still propping himself over me. I smiled back up at him ruffling his hair, "So I guess that means no more tickling then, right," I said in a playfully hopeful tone.

He laughed leaning down further and whispering in my ear tickling it again, "Not a chance." I then pushed him off and he rolled over beside me, "Get off we need to get up." I laughed leaning up myself, but he stopped me with one hand, gently.

"Why?" he begged laughing like he hadn't slept at all and had no strength to get up. Sometimes he was such a drama king. I laughed to myself because he always called me the drama queen, but if he could just see himself or other times like this right now. I snapped out of my Derek thought's as nice as they were I had him right here in reality so yeah.

I turned over propping up my head, laying sideways, with one hand, "One because its twelve thirty and I need to take a shower, change, and…" I was about to continue, but he smirked interrupting me, "Okay well then let's go I'll help you change and you can help me take a shower," he laughed and I rolled my eyes throwing him that yeah right look.

I laughed, "Nice try Derek, but I, as in myself and myself only will be taking a shower and besides I changed in your room last night."

He threw up his hands in protest whining, "Not fare you stood in a corner and made me turn around." I laughed getting up climbing over him, "Sorry." He suddenly startled me grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the bed I laughed resisting, "Derek… no…. I need to get ready… Derek… are you listening to me…. Derek…Derek!" I laughed pulling back one last hard tug yanking him off the bed. Wow I didn't realize I was that strong I laughed to myself as he shot up beside me.

"Hey what was that for?" He laughed crossing his arms and playfully glaring down at me. I rolled my eyes smiling and turning towards the door, but then smirking turning back to face him. He looked at me smiling a questioning smile, "What?" he laughed.

I just smiled pushing him onto his bed and skipping out his door into the bathroom quickly stripping and throwing my clothes into the hamper, practically jumping into the shower. Oh crap I forgot to lock the door, Derek wouldn't, for sure he wouldn't, I sighed to myself who am I kidding? I laughed sticking out my hand and turning on the radio singing a long with it. It was then I realized something, "You have got to be kidding me," I said realizing, you guessed it, the shampoo and conditioner bottles were gone, ugh. Something tells me Derek is behind this.

Derek's POV

I smiled walking over to my dresser opening the door grabbing the shampoo and conditioner bottle. Okay yes this wasn't my best behavior, but it was just too funny. I walked to the bathroom door counting, "five, four, three, two, one," I pointed to the door when hearing, "Derek!"

"Yes," I called through the door happily. I could almost hear Casey rolling her eyes through her voice, "Shut up and bring me the shampoo and conditioner!" She yelled and I laughed leaning against the door, "What's the magic words?" I teased.

"How bout these for magic words, bring me the shampoo and conditioner with your eyes covered right now or be prepared for a very painful kick where it hurts the most!" I laughed more calling back into the door, "You'd have to come out here to do that!"

"Derek don't make me get a towel and come out th… DEREK WHERE IS MY TOWEL!" She screamed louder and I laughed holding up my other hand which held a towel, I was so good. "What was that dear?" I laughed teasing her more.

She then whined, "Derek please." I laughed slowly opening the door, "I'm coming Case please don't have a spas attack." I watched as she poked her head out from the shower curtain her wet hair falling around her face.

"Dang it!" I laughed and she looked at me strangely, "what now?"

I sighed handing her the shampoo followed by the conditioner while she waited for my response, "I forgot to take off the shower curtain."

She laughed rolling her eyes and I smirked placing one of my hands on the curtain, but instantly feeling my hand overlapped by hers, which was hot and wet, and turning me on big time, "don't even think about it," she smirked and I sighed turning around to walk out.

"Um excuse me," I felt Casey lean forward reaching out to tap me behind me, I didn't turn around stopping, "yes," she leaned out to tap me again not realizing I was moving away and I heard her fall forward, "Give me my towe…"

I turned around catching her instantly feeling her wet hair smack into my bare chest. I didn't look down because I knew she would kill me if I did instead I watched as her eyes looked into mine getting huge.

"Uh you okay Case?" she nodded her head quickly stepping all the way back into the shower grabbing the curtain to cover where I hadn't looked. Yeah I know how could I Derek Venturi pass up an opportunity to see a totally hot, and I mean hot, girl in the shower. I don't know I guess I'm whipped okay?

"Good uh, here's your uh towel and uh bye then," I said quickly walking out of the bathroom leaning against the door and finally breathing. Wow that was… okay I don't exactly have the word for it yet, but for now let's call it amazing. Yes amazing does sound like the right word I laughed to myself even more amazing if I would have looked down… no Derek don't think that way I mentally scolded myself. I finally broke out of my thoughts looking around and freezing when I did.

"Hey Ed, you guys just get home," I laughed nervously hoping my younger brother hadn't just witnessed well everything.

"Yeah, we went out for breakfast, but if your done with the bathroom can I have it," he asked walking towards the door. I jumped immediately stopping him he hadn't noticed, but something told me him finding Casey in the shower might trigger it.

"Uh where you going there," I said backing up against the door trying my best not to sound nervous. He looked at me strangely pointing towards the door, "To use the bathroom…"

I pointed towards the stairs, "Uh why don't you just use the one downstairs." He looked at the stairs and then at me raising one of his eyebrows, "because this ones closer why does it matter."

I was racking my brain for an answer when I heard Casey singing through the shower so I spoke up hoping he wouldn't hear, "Because I'm not done using it," shit not the best answer Derek, I mentally slapped myself.

He crossed his arms, geeze why wasn't he leaving he then opened his mouth looking at the door and then me, "Well then why are you standing out here."

My eyes widened as I heard Casey's singing get louder, "I'm not Ah!" I screamed as Casey hit a high note causing Edwin to look at me stranger.

He motioned towards the door again, "Then go in." I bit my tongue putting my hand on the doorknob. I looked back at him, "I'm going in now," I laughed nervously hoping Casey would hear me, she didn't.

"Okay open the door then," Edwin looked at me stranger, "Okay I'm opening the door," I said stepping in looking back out at Edwin once again Casey didn't notice. I closed the door leaning back against it breathing in deeply. When I looked up I saw Casey step out of the shower, just her head, and she looked at me, "Der…" I ran over cuffing her mouth and grabbing one of her shoulders. She shook her head trying to remove my hand and I motioned for her to be quiet pointing towards the door. She looked at me strangely and then talking through my hand, "oh k but gah me noeid ah toowl." I shot her a confused look not understanding, but only finding her hitting me on the shoulder screaming in a whisper, "Okay, but I need a towel." Oh crap I thought I then as a reflex slowly began to look down only to feel Casey slapping my head back up holding it to look at her.

"Look anywhere, but my eyes Derek and I will so kill you," she screamed in a whisper again. I laughed nervously, "Sorry, but about the towel putting one on right about now would help this situation. She rolled her eyes and I laughed, how she could not find this situation just a little bit funny, "reach behind you keeping you eyes with mine and hand me it then."

I laughed nervously reaching behind me feeling for anything that felt like a towel and snatching the first thing that did not looking at it of course and handing it to her. She looked down at it and I practically had to glue my eyes forward and not follow hers. I then saw her eyes glare up at me holding up not a towel, but a wash cloth, "Uh honest mistake," I said nervously, but she smacked me with it. I then saw her hand come over my eyes as she brushed past me in which I gulped. When I opened them and her hand was removed she now had on a towel.

"See everything's all good Case," I laughed, but she glared suddenly pushing me up against the wall shocking me. "You have five seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill you right now."

I heard myself began to ramble on the whole story looking back at her when my mouth stopped running. It looked like I was off the hook, but she still wasn't pleased with the whole situation. I for one didn't see the problem, but Casey I guess did.

She then looked back at me pointing her finger towards my face still pushing me up against the wall, "fine, but if you ever steal my shampoo again, and cause another situation like this Derek you are so dead no matter how cute you are." I smiled she thought I was cute, wait Derek snap out of it Casey will get even madder if it doesn't look like your taking this serious.

"I swear," I said somewhat serious throwing up my hands as to promise. She nodded her head breathing in a sigh of relief which I think is a good sign.

"Uh Case one more thing," I said still noticing unlike her I was pressed up against the wall she looked at me confused, "what?"

"Can you uh let me down I can't really breathe like this," I said hoping she wouldn't get mad and to my relief she blushed letting me down and giggling, "sorry."

I laughed looking over to her, "no problem and if you promise not to kill me again, well you can push me up against a wall anytime," I laughed because to be honest I liked this strong Casey in her. She just rolled her eyes, "Is the coast clear yet?"

I laughed still standing in front of the door crossing my arms, "What's your hurry." She just threw me that look pointing at the door, "Derek." I sighed throwing up my hands in defeat, "fine let me see." I said poking my head out the door. Great of course it's clear because there only around when your practically begging them to leave, but if you want them to be there, of course there not. I then mumbled, "Yes." Casey smiled pushing past me and dashing into her room and I walked back to mine searching my dresser for something to wear.

Casey's POV

I walked into my room closing the door and smiling. Okay well what just happened was well… okay. I breathed finally searching for my dresser and grabbing a tank top and a pair of Abercrombie jeans with rips in them at the knees. I pulled them on quickly looking over at the mirror at my hair. Okay it was already halfway dry into those curls I had been wearing lately and they were pretty so I'll just wear it that way today. I then walked over to my make-up table only pulling out mascara, lip gloss, eyeliner, and a little powder blue eye shadow to match my top. I applied it carefully every once in a while glancing over at my door, yes you guessed it thinking about Derek. I then let my eyes wonder around the room over to my desk and the calendar I knew I had lost track of what day it was. My eyes got huge and I threw down my lip gloss yanking it off the wall.

"No!" I screamed realizing it was only a day before Christmas Eve and I only had half of my shopping done. "No, no, no, no!" I screamed pacing my room keeping my eyes glued to hit. Oh no I felt a panic attack coming one. I suddenly jerked my head up to my door flying open.

"Casey, what is it!" Derek said rushing in over to me checking me as if I was injured. My expression stood frozen and I pointed to the date on the calendar holding it up for Derek to see who was… laughing.

"Gosh Case don't scare me like that," he laughed putting a hand on his chest breathing. Oh great here it comes panic attack, "Oh my gosh Derek it's tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I forgot I need to get presents and oh my gosh my mom will expect me to help her with everything and I didn't plan anything," I started pacing the room until I felt Derek grab me making me look at him in the eyes.

"Case calm down I'll take you shopping today and I'm sure your mom got Edwin and

Lizzie to help her there's no need to freak out."

"Do not tell me to calm down I hate when people tell me to calm down! And I am not freaking out!" I yelled pointing my finger at him.

He only laughed patting me on my shoulders, "Okay sure whatever you say Case…" Now he was mocking me oh he is so dead, wait no need him and his car to get gifts first get gifts then kill him later. I didn't realize, but I was nodding, but a very puzzled Derek did.

"Well then let's go are you dressed?" I asked looking back at him and he laughed mocking me, "No Case I'm standing in your room butt naked I thought it'd be fun" I rolled my eyes grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him out of the room down the stairs towards the door. I was about to pull him out when someone's voice stopped us, "Where are you two going?"

I turned around to see my mom and instantly let go of Derek's shirt brushing my hair with my hands nervously, "Shopping?" I said sounding more like a question than an answer. My mother looked at me strangely nodding, "Okay… be back soon you do know Christmas Eve is tomorrow don't you?" I felt Derek snicker besides me and I nudged him in the stomach putting on a fake smile, "Of course just some last minute things." My mom nodded and I grabbed Derek when she turned back to her book pulling him out the door and to the car. When we got in I turned to him as he started up the car, "Mall now."

He nodded laughing and pulling out beginning to drive and switching on the radio. I tried to relax reassuring myself and listening to the lyrics which sounded repulsive to me.

_See here's the thing_

_We have to take our clothes off_

_We have to party all night_

_And we have to take our clothes off_

_To have a good time_

_Oh no_

_Excuse me miss_

_I couldn't help but to notice how alone you are_

_I dig the attitude and how you're acting like you own the bar_

_Got me flashing keys and I don't even own a car_

_Like you ain't feeling my charm, because I know you are_

_I'm trying to see how your lips feel_

_Oh I'm sorry, my name is Travee and I'm pretty much a big deal_

_Oh, you've never heard of me_

_That sounds absurd to me_

_The way you stole my attention was flat out burglary_

_What do you say let's exit stage left so me and you can_

_Possibly reconvene and play some naked peekaboo_

_Cause after all the blouse you're wearing is kinda see through_

_And it's obvious I'm heading wherever you're leading me too_

_Such an angel with a devilish angle_

_And quite the certified sweet talker_

_And you're buying every line of it girl_

_And I don't really blame you_

_If I was in your shoes I'd probably do the same too_

_We have to take our clothes off_

_We have to party all night_

_And we have to take our clothes off_

_To have a good time_

_Oh no_

I turned to Derek a disgusted look on my face and he looked at me changing the station and laughing. When he kept laughing and mumbled something I turned to him, "Okay I give up what is so funny?"

He laughed making the turn for the mall, "You." I rolled my eyes leaning back, "Gee thanks," I said sarcastically and he laughed more, "No I mean you not enjoying the irony of this."

I was now confused and then thinking of something hoped he wasn't going there and turned to him pretending to be clueless, "I have no idea what your talking about." Even though I did and was just hoping he wouldn't speak of our little encounter this morning.

He laughed and I was relieved when he just nodded his head speaking sarcastically, "Sure you don't…" I nodded my head smiling pleased that I had won well sort of. He then turned into the mall parking lot looking for a space and we found one upfront which surprised me knowing the day and the odds, but I guess that's Derek he can accomplish anything. We got out of the car walking towards the mall and he smiled, "See told you I'd get you here."

I smiled, "no bragging until you help me find everything on this list buddy," I said handing him my long list and smiling more when he moaned, "you made a list."

I smiled opening the door as we walked in, "Of course now where does it say we need to go first." He then mumbled, "Umm Macy's for your mom and George."

"Good let's go then its this way," I smiled grabbing his hand and leading him to the entrance for Macy's. He was complaining under his breath, but I laughed dragging him to the woman and men's department which were right next to each other, perfect. I tuned to him grabbing the list looking at it and then back up at him, "Okay you go right over there and find these things and then come back to me I'll be over there getting these things," I said motioning towards the men's then the woman's department he nodded and I handed him the list walking off. I knew it by heart, but I knew he didn't. I then walked over starting to search for things.

Derek's POV

I walked over looking down at the list okay a red tie and white men's dress shirt. No problem I said walking over to where the ties were. Okay it is hot in this store I took off my jacket slipping it over my arm.

I then spotted a red tie Casey would approve of grabbing it. "Okay one down one more to go," I smiled to myself turning around. Oh yeah shirts over there and white ones perfect. I looked back down at the list looking for what size and then looking for it on the rack, got it. I smiled I finished before Casey he he. I started walking over to the woman's department noticing her right away. She looked pretty hot not as in hot like I was so I took off my jacket, but hot as in a cute girl in a tank top and ripped jeans. I then noticed some guys pointing and checking her out. Okay she is not aloud to be that hot in public for anyone else, but me from now on. I rushed over to her.

"Hey Case, here put on my jacket," I said holding up my jacket. She looked up at me smiling in a confused way looking at the jacket and then me, "Uh Derek if you haven't noticed it's burning up in this store so I think I'll take a rain check." She laughed turning back to what she was doing. I looked over to the guys who were checking her out even more. How dare they check out Casey, my Casey? She is not some random slut to be looked at that way by any boy. Okay Derek calm down your getting to overprotective and jealous, I tried to remind myself.

I looked back over at the boys again, okay so I'm jealous so what I turned back to Casey grabbing her shirt trying to pull it down she started laughing and I forgot it was her ticklish spot and she stopped me, "Derek what are you doing?"

"I uh just thought you were showing too much skin is all," she rolled her eyes at me, "yeah says the boy who handed me a wash cloth for a towel today."

I laughed nervously, "Please that was so different." She raised her eyebrow at me throwing me a questioning glance and crossing her arms, "How so?"

I crossed my arms, "It just was, duh," I laughed trying to sound sure of myself again. I then saw her smile over my shoulder at the boys and then look back at me raising her eyebrow and grinning, "Aw your jealous."

Crap I thought, "Please me jealous, no way." I looked at her, but she was smiling more nodding her head mocking me, "Okay sure… so I guess you wouldn't mind me slipping off my shirt and trying this one on then." She smiled holding up another shirt and then reaching to pull up the other one.

I glared at her, "you wouldn't dare." I knew she wouldn't I mean she was still Casey and even if no one could really see her with the exception of me and those boys I knew she wouldn't.

She smiled, "Watch me." I rolled my eyes turning away and shocked when I heard whistling immediately turning back to Casey who was in her… bra. She smiled at me satisfied and I immediately grabbed her standing in front of her backing her into a wall so no one could see her.

"Hey," she said trying to push me back. I then turned to her, "Don't you hey me what do you think your doing?" I yelled in a whisper. She laughed putting her tank top back on and brushing past me, "Just admit you were jealous Derek. She said walking over to the check out past the boys who all smiled at her. I ran up to her glaring at her when she smiled back and grabbing her and glaring at them. She rolled her eyes paying for her things and the things I had found and started to walk towards where we came in back out into the mall.

When one of the boys smiled up at us, "Dude your girlfriend is hot." I glared at him and then at Casey who was smiling at me and I dragged her out of there crossing my arms while walking next to her.

"Don't be mad it wasn't that big of a deal Derek calm down," I heard Casey laugh, what was wrong with her? I then began to shake my head, "not that big of a deal, not that big of a deal my girlfriend just took off her shirt in front of a crowd of guys and you say it's not that big of a deal!" I was yelling and people were looking, but I didn't care.

She laughed rolling her eyes at me, "I had a bra on and besides you could've prevented the whole thing by just admitting you were jealous." I glared at her, "Jealous, jealous Casey I am so past jealousy try furious."

She laughed taking me over to a spot where people weren't walking and holding my hand, "Derek please stop, I was just having fun and I promise I won't ever take my shirt off in front of anybody again." I breathed in relief grabbing her by her waist and bringing her closer to me, "Good because I didn't want to have kill anyone else, which reminds me where do you think those guys went," I smiled looking around. She grabbed me laughing and pulling me into a kiss which I accepted greatly.

When we broke apart I smiled handing her the list, "where to next?" She laughed taking it and pulling me along. We went to a few more stores getting things for Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. I even snuck off to get Casey a gift of my own. After that we got ice cream which made Casey cold so I gave her my jacket satisfied.

**Authors Note: Okay well hop you liked it and please review so I am motivated to put out the next one. Sorry if it takes a little while it's Sunday which means school tomorrow and the lovely task of homework and studying for test and quizzes. Oh joy so it might take a little longer to get out, but I'll try to have it out before the weekend and then maybe if the reviews are good two on the weekend. Anyways please review I love it when you do!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Okay so I was so pleased with all the reviews you guys sent out on chapter thirteen that I went on a positive writing spree and wrote not only this chapter, chapter fourteen, but chapter fifteen too. Also for all you drama lovers I promise you there will be more, of course when they return to school and how would you guys feel about maybe Lizzie or Edwin finding out about Derek and Casey? It wouldn't be right away and I'm not sure if I like the idea yet it's just it would seem realistic if not everyone in their family was so oblivious. Also I know it seems that maybe Nora is a little suspicious, but it's not for that reason she's more concerned about Casey, but you'll find out more about that in future chapters! Now I'm going to wait a day to send out chapter fifteen because I haven't edited it all yet and I want to know how you guys are feeling about fourteen and the story so far! Seriously though guys the reassuring and positive feedback literally makes my day! Sorry if I sound corny, but I just wanted to really thank you guys again in case you didn't get my review reply's I sent! Well I'm going to shut up now so you can go ahead and read this chapter so hope you like chapter fourteen and enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Fourteen: Kidnapped By Derek, What A Dream**

Casey's POV

Okay I had gotten all of my Christmas shopping done now and we were walking out the door. There were tons of bags and heavy ones and although I was perfectly fine with carrying them evenly, Derek of course couldn't drop the macho act. Then again though it was really sweet of him, I smiled looking to my side where Derek wa… "Where's Derek?" I said confused noticing him no longer beside me.

I stopped turning around finding him several feet behind, I laughed he was so cute when he was struggling. I smiled walking over to him reaching for some more bags, "Here let me help."

He smiled through clenched teeth pulling them away, "No it's okay I got it, really I'm fine, not that much farther to go, just some bags, some very heavy bags, what are in these things anyway?" He rambled on looking over to me throwing some bags over his shoulder almost falling back when he did.

"Derek that's sweet, but I'd rather carry a few bags instead of having a boyfriend with a back injury over Christmas break," I laughed reaching for the bags again.

He pulled away again and I rolled my eyes, "No Case I said its fine really." I then smirked looking over to him, "Okay then how about we race to the car."

"Ha funny," he smirked sarcastically and I smiled opening the door for him and walking out into the parking lot. We walked over to the car and I tried to slow my pace so he could keep up.

I walked up to the trunk turning around to look at him. He smiled looking down at his pockets and then at his preoccupied hands and then me.

"Case you mind?" He motioned towards his pockets where I figured his keys were. I laughed walking over to him, "No problem."

I felt really awkward and pulled him over behind the car where no one could see. It's not that I was embarrassed, but let's face it from a far it could give people the wrong idea. He laughed, "Case it will take you two seconds just reach down and grab the keys."

I smiled blushing he was always so cool about all of our little humorous situations which we seemed to be having a lot of lately, "Okay which pocket is it in?"

He laughed leaning back against his car smirking that famous challenging grin of his, "Can't remember guess you're going to have to try all of them." He laughed ugh he was so enjoying this, but maybe I was too. No I do not think like Derek he really is making me crazy.

I playfully glared at him, "You're enjoying this aren't you." He smirked, "Yeah kind of like how you enjoyed taking off your shirt today." I playfully glared at him again and he laughed, "Oh sweet revenge."

I rolled my eyes checking his front first pocket, ugh of course they weren't in there. I looked up to Derek for a second he was smiling, "try again." I smiled that I-so-want-to-kill-you-right-now smile, but it only made him more amused, such a Derek factor.

I then reached into the front right pocket, frowning when they weren't there I looked up to him pouting, "Derek…" He laughed, "Hey you still have two more pockets left." Ugh he so wasn't helping I stuck out my tongue at him, "Meany head." He laughed, "Aw I'm so hurt," he sounded sarcastically and I rolled my eyes reaching for his back pocket first checking the left, aw you have got to be kidding me! Okay at least I know they're in the right one, I smiled reaching into the last one only to find Derek break into hysterical laughter and I knew instantly why they weren't in there.

I looked up to him glaring him down as he reached up setting his bags up on top of the trunk and holding his hand in front of me, "looking for these," he said dangling the keys.

I crossed my arms, "Derek! You are so immature! Ugh you are such a, such a…" He smiled reaching up a hand to stroke my face and then leaning in and lightly kissing my lips. When he pulled away I almost forgot about the whole situation with the keys. I knew I was smiling that stupid girly smile, but it was kind of hard not to.

"You were saying?" Derek smirked. I smiled, "never mind." He laughed throwing me the keys and grabbing the bags so I could open the trunk. I then helped him set the bags inside where although as much as it bugged me I didn't organize them even though I preferred the heavier things on the bottom so then the softer things wouldn't get crushed, but oh well.

We got in the car and Derek pulled out accelerating down the road I reached over flipping on the radio, "Ooh I love this song!" I laughed noticing a startled Derek, the cause my screeching.

Derek then looked over to me laughing and smiling I shot him a confused look, "what?" He smiled looking back at the road, "Just doesn't seem like you type of song, is all?"

I smiled raising my eyebrow, "oh really and what exactly is my type of song?" He laughed, "Uh I don't know something by Brittany Spears or Backstreet Boys, or Justin Timberlake, something like that," he smiled satisfied with himself.

I smiled rolling my eyes and he laughed turning up the song on the radio. I had a feeling he liked it to because we both sat there listening.

_When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts_

_And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing ou…ou…out_

_And now it's haunting him the memories like a ghost_

_And he's so terrified that no one else even comes close_

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world, but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend_

_So then along comes me this undeserving mess_

_Who would believe my life would be so blessed_

I suddenly heard the radio switch off and looked over to Derek who was smiling and I realized we were home. He laughed, "You're cute when you sing along with the radio Case."

I blushed I hadn't even realized I was singing, oh great Casey good job, "Well I think you're cute too." I smiled all lovey dovey at him and we did that thing where we sort of get lost in each others eyes again.

He broke it, "Case we should probably go in now, it's kind of cold out here," he laughed and I nodded getting out of the car walking to the trunk. He followed popping it as we both grabbed bags. He didn't protest to us carrying them equally this time and I was thankful. I wanted to get inside, up the stairs, and alone with Derek. Even if to just wrap presents and well kissing of course, but still.

Derek ran up the steps ahead of me opening the door and I followed him in. "Hey you guys are back," my mom smiled up from the couch.

I smiled and watched as Derek said hi instantly darting up the stairs he was never the chatting kind of guy when it came to adults. "Uh yeah, you don't mind if we wrap the gifts I got in my room do you?"

She looked at me strangely, and I held my gulp for sure she didn't suspect anything did she I mean I wasn't that bad of a liar. And technically I wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. Whoa Casey Derek is definitely rubbing off on you I laughed to myself. I snapped my head up at the sound of my mom's voice, "Uh no Case I guess not, but uh I'm just surprised is all."

I smiled and figured playing dumb was the best way to go, "Surprised? About what?" She sat down her book, oh great please don't let this be a lecture of some sort. "Well I just mean you and Derek have been getting a long a lot lately and I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I'm just worried about you Casey."

I rolled my eyes sighing, "What is there to worry about mom?" Where was she getting with this, her and George always lecturing me and Derek about we should get along more and then when we finally do they pull some crap about whatever this is!

She sighed again and patted a spot on the couch next to her, motioning for me to come sit with her, I didn't want to, but I did setting down the bags at my feet. She then turned to me, "Well Case I know under the certain circumstances that you would want to hold on to Derek because he's like a piece of Sam and the same with Derek, but you both know that won't work forever. I mean don't you think once you get back at school and Derek's with his friends and your with yours that you'll start to pull apart. I mean you've even said that you both run in completely different circles. Also I know Derek moves on about things a little bit faster than you and I'm worried because when he's ready to go back to normal you won't be."

Why did she have to do this to me? For one, she had no clue on what was really going on with me and Derek, and for two I just didn't want to deal with a problem that maybe isn't necessary. I stood up shaking my head, "I don't want to talk about this right now." I said it blankly and forward, but stern I wanted her to butt out just this once.

She stood up letting her hands fall at her sides, "You never want to talk about anything anymore, and if not now then when Casey?" she then crossed her arms questioning me making me feel uncomfortable. She also had raised her voice and I was worried not only would the other kids hear, but worse Derek.

Derek's POV

I finished setting down all the bags in Casey's room and she still hadn't come upstairs so I walked out of her room towards the stairs. I noticed Edwin and Lizzie sitting there quietly and I walked over to them, "Hey guys what are you doing?"

They both turned to me, "Shh we're listening to Casey and Nora fight," Edwin listened pointing down the stairs. I sat down beside them peaking through the railing at it below.

"What are they fighting about?" I whispered nudging Edwin who sighed in an annoyed way until I flashed him the warning sign and he answered quickly, "You."

I almost yelled until Lizzie and Edwin both cupped their hands over my mouth motioning for me to be quiet again, "Wha…" Casey for sure wouldn't have told Nora about well… us would she? I mean it didn't sound likely, but what else would they be fighting about me for?

Lizzie than sighed explaining the whole thing, "Well Nora is worried because she thinks that you and Casey instead of talking to your friends and other people about well, you know," she got a sad look on her face and I knew what well more like whom she was talking about. I nodded so she would continue, "are only talking to each other not that it's a bad thing you and Casey are finally getting along, but…" she looked over at Edwin and it's like they were communicating through their eyes which kind of freaked me out. I mean I knew me and Casey did that sometimes, but that was mostly about love stuff, but with these to it freaked me out.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Edward picked up where she left off, "She's worried because she thinks that Casey is going to fall apart when things go well back to normal." I threw him a confused look, "Huh?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and I could tell she was getting annoyed with me, "just shut up and listen," she motioned down towards the stairs and we all leaned in listening once more.

I looked down at Casey she was standing next to Nora crossing her arms, "Mom please I don't know okay I just don't feel like talking right now, I'm going upstairs Derek is waiting to help me wrap gifts."

Nora sighed stopping Casey, "See dear that's what I'm talking about you can't expect for you and Derek to keep being friends like this when school starts back up. Why don't you call Emily I'm sure she'd love to come over or even Max, what happened to him?" I shuttered at his name and knew Casey did too, but she quickly brushed it away. I also noticed she immediately brushed her hands down her sides, like she did every time she thought about it. How could Nora not give me more credit than this though? I mean I know that in the past I might have been known to be a little, let's call it creative with Casey, but I never was intentionally mean to her. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Casey raise her voice at her mother, "One mom Emily is on vacation for the holiday's with her family and second I wish you'd stop about Max because I can promise you that is just not going to happen and lastly I'm done discussing this with you!"

Casey finished screaming stomping up the stairs I watched as Nora fell back on the couch in defeat and Lizzie and Edwin vanished into the game closet probably to discuss the whole thing. Casey came to a halt for only a second grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me into her room. I sat down on her bed watching as she slammed and locked the door pacing back and forth around her bed. She was mad and I mean really, really mad.

She stopped for a second turning to me, "Can you believe her I mean for once could she just butt out!" I lied back against her headboard trying to think of something that would calm her.

She began her nervous pacing again so I spoke up, "I'm sure she just is worried about you, is all." She stopped again looking at me throwing up her hands and laughing that angry laugh, "Please she doesn't even know what she's talking about and if she was really worried she'd want the one thing keeping me sane to keep going instead of… of… of…" she was pacing again and I jumped up grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Case calm down, you have to remember she doesn't know about well everything and you don't want to… tell her do you?" I threw her a questioning glance I myself was completely against it, but I was afraid Casey might not be.

She breathed in deeply looking up to me, "No, I don't think that would make things any better, so I'm guessing you heard everything then?" It took me a second to register her question, but when I did I smiled nervously, "not everything…"

She laughed a little and I was relieved she was almost done blowing off steam, "exactly how much?"

I flashed her my famous grin, "well I uh missed the first part, but Edwin and Lizzie filled me in on the rest."

She laughed more and I brushed my hand against her cheek moving a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her eyes, "oh great so you had a whole little ease dropping party going on there did you?" she smiled and I smiled back laughing and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well uh… they actually… you know… were there first… and then… you didn't come upstairs and…" I knew I was rambling on until Casey stopped me smiling and cupping her hand over my mouth. I looked down at her and she smiled leaning up, "You talk way too much," she then leaned in pressing her lips against my own gently and I smiled pulling her towards the bed.

No it's not what you're thinking we just sat on it. She tugged at my hair and I ran my fingers through hers as we pulled on each others lips with our owns. I then ran my hand up and down her back and then running softly over the bare skin o her shoulder. We then both pulled away gasping for air smiling at each other Casey then laughed, "So what did we come up here to do in the first place again?"

I laughed forgetting myself for a second and then remembering motioning towards the bags full of gifts we bought today, "Uh we were gonna wrap gifts."

She threw up her hands remembering and smiling as she hopped on the floor pulling one of the bags towards her, "Oh yeah we should probably get started on that then." I laughed hopping off the bed sitting next to her extending my arm around her back, "So what do you want me to do?"

She smiled measuring an object for some wrapping paper and cutting it turning to me, "Well you can start by handing me that tape behind you," I laughed reaching back and grabbing it with my free hand.

I smiled dangling it above her head, "Oh you mean this," I laughed pulling it up when she reached for it. "Derek please," she whined and I laughed handing it to her. "Fine I'll be nice this once, but don't expect it all the time," I smiled playfully being annoyed, but I really wasn't in fact I don't know how I ever found her annoying in the first place.

She then smiled moving on to the next gift, "Well I could always go the Der bear route." I laughed while shuttering at Kendra's old nickname for me, I was never too fond of it.

I laughed, "You might just be getting me to be nice all the time after all." She smiled and I scooted behind her pulling her into my lap wrapping my arms around her waist.

"See told you I learned a thing or two from you after all," she smiled snuggling against me before returning to her wrapping, which I might add she was getting done pretty quickly.

I laughed holding her tighter in my arms, "Yeah well don't let me rub off on you too much I don't want you to loose your sweetness."

She smiled, blushing and grabbing another gift to wrap, "hey, you're pretty sweet too." She smiled and I rested my head on her shoulder looking over it, "yeah with you, but don't let anyone else know I wouldn't want to loose my rep," I joked and she laughed pulling over the last bag.

She then started wrapping the last couple things and smiling, "Your secrets' safe with me." I then turned my head whispering in her ear, "As all of yours are with me."

She laughed turning to me, "Oh really and what secrets of mine do you happen to know mister?" I smiled, "Well I am the only one who's seen you in your… what'd you call them, boy shorts?" I smirked raising my eyebrow. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and she turned back wrapping the last gift.

She then turned back to me smiling satisfied, "all done." I laughed cradling her more in my arms looking at all the wrapped gifts and then back at her, "Did anyone ever tell you how amazing you are."

She then laughed, "Only about every day of my life," I laughed too I really was rubbing off on her. I then watched as she glanced over to the clock then tried gently getting herself out of my arms I just smiled tightening them pulling her back further into my lap, "Hey there missy where do you think you're going?"

She laughed trying to push my arms up, but failing, "Derek come on it's late and you really don't want to have to deal with my mom or George coming up here do you?"

I sighed in defeat letting her go as she scrambled moving the wrapped gifts over by the wall, "fine we'll go to bed, grab your pillow," I laughed standing up.

She smiled up at me, "Derek I don't think that's such a good idea at least not for tonight," she smiled sitting down on her bed.

I frowned, "Case come on please I promise we'll get up extra early, no one will find out…" I whined and she laughed.

"You get up extra early? Ha I'll believe that one when I see it?" I smiled jumping onto her bed next to her, "Well then give me a chance to prove it."

She lied beside me moaning, "You're making it really hard to be responsible right now…" I laughed propping my head up with my hand looking down at her, "I know it's a gift." She laughed and I smirked, "I know something I can do that will make us both happy."

She smiled at me questionably, "Oh reall..." She started, but didn't finish since I scooped her off her bed carrying her into my room, "Derek! How is this helping anything?"

I laughed looking around everyone upstairs seemed to be asleep so I continued into my room, "Simple you feel better because you don't have to make a decision, I made it for you, and I get to have you in my bed tonight so I'm happy, we're all happy." I smirked pleased with myself and Casey sighed giving in, thankfully.

I set her down on the bed and she then crossed her arms playfully glaring at me, "You do know this is considered as kidnapping right?"

I laughed walking over to my dresser, "Well then call me guilty because I'll be holding you hostage all night." I then pulled off my shirt and slipped into my pajama pants turning back to Casey who was cracking up, "What I smiled," plopping myself down next to her.

She laughed, "nothing, but you do know how cheesy you just sounded right, you're such a dork," I smiled playing with her hair, "That's fine as long as I'm your dork." She smiled ruffling my hair, "Why of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Authors Note: Okay I'm sorry about this chapter I know it wasn't very long and it didn't hold much drama for all you drama lovers, but like I said the drama will be limited until they go back to school, which will be soon. Anyways I'm going to try to have the next chapter out by Monday, so please review to get me motivated. I already started it, it just needs to be finished and maybe tweaked up a bit. Well hope you like this chapter later guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Okay now I know I promised about having two chapters out for the weekend, but in my defense I actually finished this chapter at three in the morning on Sunday and my school has off Monday so I kind of counted it as a weekend. Also I really am hoping I'm not loosing some of you due to the drama shortage and I know I've said this a hundred times now, but when school starts I promise to fulfill all you drama dreams (wow talk about something sounding wrong lol). Now I would like to thank the one person who so far commented on chapter fourteen, thank you Ghostwriter for taking your time to comment. Means a lot and you're one of the reasons I was motivated to finish and put out this chapter! Also I don't know if any of you have you tube accounts, I know some of you do (because you contacted me on it), but if you do and you haven't already said hello there feel free to my username is ShelbyLewis200714 and feel free to stop by and leave a comment! Anyways love you all and please send the reviews for chapter fifteen so I can send out sixteen all the much sooner! Love you all SimplyShelbySJL. **

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**And The Eggnog Spills It All**

Derek's POV

_I was walking around outside down the familiar streets of my friendly Canadian neighborhood. It was summer, which seemed odd, but I had this strange feeling all was right with the world right now, well with my world at least. I smiled finding myself stopping at a playground in a near by park. I loved this park and knew this park so well, I had practically grown up at this park with my best friend Sam by my side. Oh right, Sam, it was then I questioned, what am I doing here and isn't it winter_? _I had tons of more questions, but something told me to sit down at the bench and I did the sun shinning down on my head. I smiled looking over to the playground where two little boys sat playing in the sandbox. I examined them closely they seemed so familiar, but I didn't know any boys of their age, did I?_

_The first one with sandy blonde hair was wearing a blue beanie hat clearly too big for his head, he hadn't grown into it clearly. He looked around the age of six, seven years of age at the most. He turned to the other boy smiling. This one seemed very familiar in looks and personality. He had brown reddish hair and was smiling an all too familiar grin. It seemed like it was famous and known to the world. He was proud and he sat up straight, and I could've sworn he winked at a little blonde girl in curls on the swing until returning to laugh with his friend. _

_The sandy blonde haired boy began laughing playfully teasing the other one, "Ha-ha Derek likes girls, Derek likes girls!" The brown headed boy frowned stealing his hat, "I do not I think they're icky! Shut up Sammy!" He pouted crossing his arms till they each broke into hysterical laughter. I gasped I knew exactly why these boys sounded and felt so familiar, one of them was me and the other was… Sam, but about nine years ago._

_I couldn't take my eyes off them as they rolled around wresting as much as little kids in the sand could, never wanting to take my eyes off of them. I focused most on their eyes so young, so innocent, with no idea what the future would unravel in their future lives… ending one of them. I wanted to go up to them and say something, anything, but what would I say to two seven year olds without probably getting arrested for telling a kid and his best friend one of them was going to die in about nine years, yeah that'd go over smoothly. Plus none of this made sense and I wasn't even sure if it was a situation where I really could communicate with them, I sighed until I felt someone's presence next to me and they were laughing warmly. I knew the laugh, I grew up with the laugh, but it didn't seem believable, but that didn't stop me from turning and there he was my best friend of so many years… Sam._

_He smiled at me, "Hey dude." I was so confused and I wanted to press him with a thousand and one questions, but something inside myself told me not too and I shouldn't question what was going on, but burn it into my memory to hold onto forever. _

_I could've sworn I could cry, but instead I found myself laughing along with him, "After everything that's happened that's all I get a hey dude, some friend you are." He laughed as we joked around and he pointed over to the little boys, but this time it wasn't the little boys, it instead showed two boys around the age of thirteen years old. They were the same boys, us, just older, I watched them as another scene unfolded before my eyes._

_The sandy haired boy, Sam, had grown into his hat and was leaning casually against the swing pole while the other brown haired boy, me, was near by chatting it up with a girl about his age. _

_I laughed and Sam next to me and I both said in union, "Stacy Miller," we laughed. I remembered her she was my first serious girlfriend. Well as serious as it gets at thirteen, we met at Sam's thirteenth bowling birthday party she was our age and a friend of a friends. It was right about the time I was becoming popular with the ladies although I must say, I'd been a player in diapers. _

_I looked back at the preteen me smiling as he winked at Stacy returning to the young Sam giving him a high five, "Who's the man?" I laughed at my younger self and so did Sam, well the Sam next to me._

_The younger Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure D well if you're done being the man I would prefer we not miss hockey tryouts after we practiced all summer?" The brown haired boy smiled patting the other boy on the back as they walked away laughing. I felt my face grow sour as I looked away down at my hands, I hadn't thought about hockey since, well since the last time I was at the rink. I didn't want to, I hated that I couldn't love it anymore because I couldn't help blaming it for what happened to Sam, but what I really knew was it wasn't hockey I blamed it was me. I felt someone pat me on the back and I looked up to Sam who was smiling at me._

_It was like he read my mind, and I wouldn't put it past him, hell anything was believable at this point, "Dude it didn't happen because of hockey or you, it happened because everything happens for a reason."_

_I felt myself stifle a sob and I forced it back looking up to him, "Well I have yet to see a dam good reason yet." He smiled, "I had a feeling you'd say that D, always the drama king," he laughed and I protested, "Excuse me, but I am not a drama king Sammy boy."_

_He then stood up, "Okay you want a reason then follow me," he smiled and I found myself following him through the park, "Where are we going?" Before I finished the sentence our surroundings had changed, we were in a church?"_

"_Okay now I know you've lost it why are we in a church?" I questioned him and he smiled walking past the isles, I realized where we were. It had been a small wedding only immediate family, yes you guessed it George and Nora's wedding._

_He walked us over to a more recent me and Sam standing next to my dad. His brother couldn't make it to the wedding so he asked me to be the best man and I in my pissed off stage about the whole thing only agreed if Sammy boy could stand up there with me. I was startled as the wedding song started playing and the doors opened, I turned to Sam who was pointing at the slightly younger versions of us who were whispering._

_Younger me spoke up first nudging younger Sam, "Dude this is so retarded what is my dad doing and why did I totally not bail on this again?" Younger Sam laughed whispering back to younger me, "Because you thought there might be hot chicks at the reception," he laughed and I knew what was coming next when the younger versions of us fell silent staring straight ahead._

_She appeared through the doors and down the aisle gracefully. Her hair was practically flowing without wind, in brown luscious curls as the smaller ones tugged beautifully around her face. She was wearing a lavender dress that flowed to the floor and a string of pearls carrying purple lilacs in a small bouquet. _

_It was the first time I saw Casey McDonald, she was as beautiful as ever, but as we all know after the wedding most of our future encounters weren't always as pleasant, until now after the, I prefer to call it accident. I turned to Sam suddenly realizing something, "Sam… I… Casey… you." He laughed as we walked out of the church as it turned into a bright life dropping us off in an even more familiar place which I had loved, until it became the place I lost my best friend._

_I stopped turning around, "I don't want to be here I want to leave right now," I said sternly refusing to look at it, but seeing no where to go. I felt Sam turn me around by my shoulder, "Come on D it's the rink a Derek Venturi without hockey, just isn't Derek Venturi."_

_I didn't think about what I said next it just spat out, like word vomit as I felt my eyes tear up, "Yeah well neither is it Derek Venturi without his best friend Sammy boy now is it?" When I interpreted my words I took them back instantly, "Sam… I'm sorry… I didn't me… it just…" I was at a loss of words yes the great Derek Venturi was at a loss of words. _

_Sam just smiled pulling me along inside, "Come on let me show you the Derek Venturi I know, the Derek Venturi you are and will be." I didn't understand when suddenly as we walked inside there was a bright flashing light and suddenly I heard a crowd screeching, skates hitting the ice, pucks slamming, all the sounds of a hockey game, but I was confused. This wasn't our rink, I looked at Sam puzzled as he led me over to some empty seats in the front row when the announcer came over the speakers._

"_Hey out there and welcome to the sixth game of collage hockey into the season this year! Now this has been a great season so far, especially for number 06, Derek Venturi, who has scored the winning puck at all of the games so far. He's only a freshman, but boy is he off to a good start!" I started laughing looking down at the rink for player number six, but I couldn't find him, or should I say me. I looked at Sam and he smiled pointing down to a collage girl leaning over the rink kissing one of the hockey players. When she pulled apart I gasped, that wasn't just some collage girl that was Casey, my Casey! Wow if this was even possible she had gotten even hotter. _

_I then turned to Sam, wait a minute, "Why's my Casey making out with some random hockey guy if this is your idea of trying to get me liking hockey again, no offense, buy you really suck at this."_

_He laughed rolling his eyes at me, "Why don't you take a closer look at the boy with, how'd you put it you're Casey," he laughed pointing down at them. I squinted my eyes, realizing who the random hockey player was, that's right none other than yours truly._

_I looked back at Sam as the boy, well older me, skated off, after kissing the girl, well older Casey again I laughed, "So this is my future?"_

_Sam laughed, it was so weird, but it was like the day at the rink had never happened and almost as if he had just gone on vacation and now he was back, "That all depends on you," he smiled pointing at me. I suddenly looked around when the place fell silent and no one was there, but then I heard laughing near me and Sam and looked over to, well older me and Casey sitting there, me still in hockey gear._

"_Well you scored the winning puck again, I guess I must fully give you permission to get a little cocky tonight if you want," collage Casey laughed sliding into collage Derek's lap. _

_He, or should I say I, wow this was weird, smiled down at her, "Yeah well it's only because my good luck charm was here." She then smiled, "I can't believe I still wear your old leather jacket to every game, you've had it since high school," she laughed along with older me. _

"_Casey, I'm not talking about the stupid jacket I'm talking about my other good luck charm," he said coming closer to her face where they embraced in a kiss. Okay I know this sounds stupid, but I was jealous of myself well older me, talk about a new level of idiocy Derek._

_I turned back to Sam wanting to ask him a more serious question I was afraid of the answer, "Sam, but aren't you… I mean Casey was you're… I mean I'm… I don't know what I mean?" Sam then shocked me by laughing, "Derek I'm not mad about you and Casey, but I must say I'm a little jealous you got to see the boy shorts," he laughed warmly pointing at me and I was a little surprised laughing along, "Wait you saw them too?"_

_He shook his head, "Nah well sort of, but not like you did while they were on her…" Leave it to Sam to even ramble on when he's… never mind I don't want to finish that sentence._

_I held up my hands joking, "Hey I don't like the way this sounds what do you mean by not on her?" I watched as he burst out laughing, "Whoa no D you got that totally turned around I mean not on her as in I saw them in her gym bag one day," he laughed an yeah I'll admit relief washed over my body._

_I then got serious no matter if Sam told me it was okay, a part of me still felt guilty even thought I wouldn't trade Casey back, "She still loves you, you know?" I said to him more softly, I knew she did. Don't get me wrong I know she loves me, but I know there will always be a part of her even small in her heart I can't fill, not because it's empty, but because it's his and he fills it, but I except it and I'm a little glad she has it._

_He smiled up at me, "Maybe, but she also loves you a lot so don't screw this up okay D?" He started to laugh and I protested, "Hey give me a little more credit than that please?"_

_He laughed, "Fine dude, but all I'm saying is break her heart and I'll be waiting no matter how long at the pearly gates to kick your ass." I laughed, "Is ass kicking aloud in heaven?" He rolled his eyes smiling at me, "Same old Derek," I scoffed playfully, "Same old Sammy." I suddenly saw a bright light forming in the distance ahead of us and I squinted my eyes suddenly realizing what it was when Sam stood up. _

"_You gotta go don't you?" I tried to smile, but I was dreading this I knew I wouldn't probably have a dream or whatever this was again and that meant I had to say goodbye to my best friend for maybe the last time and I wasn't at all ready._

_He laughed, "No dude you do," he smiled pointing to the light and I could've sworn I saw a face in it smiling and calling me to come back to her, it was Casey. I smiled back at Sam and instantly pulled him into a hug feeling a few tears escape down my cheeks, "I love you man."_

_We pulled away like guy friends do afterwards shoving our hands in our pockets and smiling awkwardly, Sam smiled at me, "I know, now go on man she's waiting for you," he winked and I laughed, still same old Sam. _

_I smiled turning towards it and walking into it turning back to see his face one last time, well like this at least, "Bye Sam."_

_He smiled waving as I walked backwards into it doing the same, "Bye D say hi to Case for me," I then smiled as all the light overcame everything._

My eyes opened up to peering light coming into my room. My dream, it was a dream right, but it didn't feel like one, it felt so real. I felt sadness overcome me until something, or someone snuggled against me in their sleep.

I was about to be lost and as I looked down at the mere thought of her I was quickly once again found. And she did this just in her sleep imagine how much power she had over me when we're awake, "You're in deep man," I smiled to myself knowing I wouldn't have it any other way though. I then curled her tighter in my arms protectively; it was a reflex I had developed. Even though at the moment I had nothing to protect her from, it was just like an instinct I had or a nature I have developed I guess. I then remembered the night before and Casey's terms and what I had promised if she slept in my room. I looked over at the clock, okay wow it was early it was seven and that was early for me, but I didn't break my promise. I knew everyone was still asleep because there was no noise, but I also knew it wouldn't be that way much longer.

I leaned down pecking Casey on the lips and whispering in her ear, "Good morning Casey time to get up its Christmas Eve." I smiled leaning over her and watched as her eyes opened and she smiled at me, "What time is it? Did we not get up early enough? Do they know I'm not in my bed," I smiled stopping her from having a panic attack.

I stroked her cheek gently with the back of my hand whispering to her again, "Calm yourself Case its seven thirty everyone is still asleep, it's all good."

She smiled ruffling my hair, "Aw Derek I'm so proud and surprised you actually kept your promise, about getting up early, you are Derek Venturi right?" She joked and I laughed pulling her closer to me, "I better be Derek, because I don't think I like the idea of any other guy in my bed, with my Casey, with my boy shorts on."

She smiled laughing, "my, my aren't we possessive today…" she playfully scolded and I laughed, "Hey I'm only claiming what is rightfully mine."

She laughed rolling her eyes, "I didn't know I was a piece of property owned my mister Venturi." I laughed realizing how my former statement sounded, but I wasn't taking it back just rephrasing it, "Case that's not what I meant, you're not a piece of property that belongs to me, it's just your heart I'm claiming to belong to me, is that okay?"

She smiled pecking me on the cheek and snuggling closer to me, if possible, before speaking through a flirtatious smile, "As long as I can claim yours in return." I smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and then after a few minutes of relaxing with each other she moaned, "Ugh we need to get up…" I sighed, "Who cares if they find us…" I whined and she laughed sitting up, "Derek… you and I both know that isn't a smart or good idea."

I crossed my arms sitting up and smiling, "Why I could tell them all just to go to hell if they don't except it," she smiled ruffling my hair and ignoring me hopping up out of bed and blowing me a kiss before disappearing into the hallway and I listened as her door shut softly. I leaned back closing my eyes and smiling, until I hopped up out of bed, ugh yes getting ready.

Casey's POV

I smiled over looking myself at my Christmas themed outfit in the mirror before proceeding downstairs. I could hear the house had livened up and noise was coming from downstairs as the smell of breakfast filled the air with its sweet aroma. "Perfect," I smiled walking out and grabbing the gifts I had bought the day before carrying them downstairs and setting them under the tree where an excited Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti rushed over trying to examine them. I then walked into the kitchen where George and my mom were sizzling bacon and making other breakfast food. I kind of felt awkward around my mom since our fight last night and was hoping maybe it would get better throughout the day.

"Morning everyone, smells good need help with anything?" I smiled leaning against the counters island looking over to my mom and George. Derek still wasn't downstairs, and I was missing, him wow how pathetic do I feel now? I snapped out of my trance as my mom smiled, "Morning Case," George then did the same, "Yes good morning Casey excited about tomorrow?"

I laughed George was like a little kid it was barely morning on Christmas Eve and he was already anxious for tomorrow. I smiled nodding and turning to my mom glad she was going to what seemed like over look our fight at least until after tomorrow, "Case do you mind going outside and grabbing some firewood, but don't forget your coat."

I laughed walking towards the door, "I'm fine mom and it's upstairs it will just take me a second, but it didn't it wasn't stacked in its usual spot, but down by the shed in the backyard which was down a hill, a slippery hill. So let's look at this shall we… Casey, with a hill, a slippery hill, and no jacket, oh and it's snowing. Yep I'm a goner I laughed to myself.

I suddenly found myself being startled when an oh so familiar voice called out my name, "Casey McDonald your mother tells me you came out with out a coat, I think you have some explaining to do missy!" Derek called while laughing and walking over to me. He was holding of course, his leather jacket it had become like my new best friend when I was around him.

I rolled my eyes smiling, "I'm fine Derek." He stepped closer to me ignoring my statement and throwing his jacket over my shoulders, "Well that might have been so, but I feel better this way Case so just deal with it okay?" he smiled and I laughed nodding stepping back. Yes I realized this was a stupid thing to do when I remembered I was stepping back and beginning to fall down an icy hill.

I felt myself squeal and then Derek scream, "Casey!" I then felt something jump down the slope grabbing hold of me. I realized this was Derek once we rolled down the hill holding onto each other until we reached the bottom and Derek ended up on top. I laughed, "You didn't have to jump down the hill after me Derek."

He smiled, "Please Casey I so am not going to let you fall down a hill by yourself without me," I returned his smile with a warm one, "Well thank you, but do you mind getting off of me now, I'm sort of lying on a stick."

He laughed pulling me up so fast he almost was holding me before I finished the sentence to begin with. "Better?" he smirked triumphantly towards me leaning against an icy tree.

I smiled laughing and placing my hands on my hips, "Let's see I just fell down an icy hill, causing my hair to get wet, not to mention my clothes dirty, and stabbed in the back by a stick, yeah I'd say I'm just as peachy as it gets," I joked sarcastically.

Derek laughed crossing his own arms, "You are so looking at this thing in the wrong way Case," he scoffed playfully and I laughed titling my head confused, "I'm… sorry I didn't know there was a positive way of falling down a hill…"

He smiled motioning to himself, "Well there is if you have yours truly falling with you." I smiled rolling my eyes; yep this was definitely Derek Venturi.

"You are so egotistical," I joked around while he playfully scoffed leaning back against the tree closing his eyes. I then smirked getting an evil idea as I reached down picking up a small wad of cold white snow and bringing it up forming it into a ball in both my hands. I looked over at Derek, he still had his eyes clothes, and I Casey McDonald was yes you heard it going to throw the first snowball at Derek Venturi.

I smiled trying to make my voice sound seductively hiding the snowball behind my back, "Oh Derek…" I watched as one of his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me, "Yes."

"I hope you like snow…" I smiled as he looked at me still having no idea, "Case what's that supposed to mea…" he didn't get to finish as I laughed throwing my snowball forward which hit his shoulder. He looked at it and then me playfully acting shocked.

I put on an innocent face, "Whoops," I smiled twirling a piece of my hair, "Did I do that?" He then smiled at me wickedly, "Case I'm giving you five seconds to run," it took me a second to interpret his words until I saw him reach his hand down into the snow.

I smiled challenging him as he formed it into a ball, "You wouldn't dare Venturi." He held up the ball calling out, "five… four…. Three… two…" Ugh what was I thinking of course he would he was Derek Venturi for calling out loud! I snapped out of my thoughts as something icy hit me in my side. It didn't hurt it was just cold I looked up to a laughing Derek who threw his hands up in protest, "hey you started it."

I laughed grabbing another ball of snow, "Yep and I'm going to finish it too." He laughed grabbing another wad of snow himself and we ran around throwing them at each other. I was laughing hysterically as the icy white stuff hit me in certain places. And hey I actually got him a few times too. I then ducked behind the shed gasping for breath; I didn't remember the last time I breathed due to all my laughing and running. I waited for a while expecting him to come around and throw another at me, but he didn't. I walked to the side of the shed curiously, where was he?

"Derek I'm not falling for this I know where you are so you might as well come out right now, I mean it Derek," I called out looking around. That was a lie I had no idea where he was. I sighed crossing my arms, "Fine keep hiding, but…" I felt myself being swooped up from my back as we both fell to the ground laughing and laying in the snow.

I then smiled rolling my eyes, "Ugh you are so immature," he smiled looking up at the sky, "Well that may be, but I'm still the funnest person ever."

I laughed mocking him in a jokingly sarcastic tone, "Sure…" he then smiled, "Casey, Casey, Casey please don't make me tickle you in the snow."

I immediately sat up only to be dragged back down by him, "Derek don't you dare." He laughed, "Fine," he tried to pretend to be mad and it would've worked if he wasn't smiling so much. I closed my eyes feeling the cool wind around me and well the warm Derek by my side.

I snapped up when I heard someone calling from the house down to us, "Derek, Casey mom says get inside right now it's freezing out here!" I looked up to see a cold Edwin obviously not satisfied that he was the one sent out to get us. I suddenly realized why he looked so weirded out though when I still felt Derek's arms around my waist and us laying down in the cold snow. So did Derek's I'm guessing even him figured that one out too? I immediately grabbed some snow smacking it on a very surprised Derek's head before hopping up and laughing running up the hill. I ran past Edwin stopping and smiling while trying to act like the Casey who couldn't stand Derek, "Ed tell your brother I so owned him in the snowball fight and tackling me so I couldn't throw snow is called cheating." I watched as Edwin laughed and I was glad the whole thing sounded believable as I walked into the house. I sat down on the couch next to Lizzie and Marti who were watching Christmas specials on TV smiling.

"Casey did you get the firewood?" my mom called from the kitchen. Whoops so that's why I went out there in the first place. "Uh…" suddenly the front door swung open revealing an even more annoyed Edwin his hands full of firewood as well as Derek, except he was smiling at me as he called to my mom, "No she made me and poor Edwin carry it all!" I heard my mom and George laugh from in the kitchen and I decided to add onto this game, "Hey Derek's the one who hit me with a snowball!" All that came was more laughing from the kitchen and a playfully Derek setting down the firewood and smiling at me, "Um I don't know if your forgetting this, but you're the one who started it." We then both smiled as an angry mumbling Edwin plopped down on the couch next to Lizzie and she turned to him, "What's wrong with you?"

He crossed his arms pointing to me and Derek, "Ask them why don't you?" Lizzie smiled rolling her eyes and patting him on the back before returning to her TV trance along with Marti and now Edwin. I smiled leaning back until we all jumped at my mother screaming from the kitchen, "No George we forgot the oh my gosh I can't believe we," I jumped up uh oh this was going to be a panic attack for sure. I ran into the kitchen noticing Derek behind me who surprised me by speaking up.

"Nora what's wrong you forgot the?" He smiled trying to help my mom find her words again and I smiled sweetly at him. My mom grabbed her forehead, "We forgot the eggnog we can't have Christmas without eggnog George and I don't have time to go to the store…" George then smiled looking up at us, "Case, Derek do you mind running to the store?" Before I could answer I heard Derek calling no problem and me being pulled out the front door. I got in laughing, "Hey maybe I didn't want to go…"

He smiled playfully climbing in and pulling out of the driveway, "Please you pass up alone time with moi," I laughed rolling my eyes, "Egotistical." He smiled and I saw a gas station that had a food mart, "ooh go there," I pointed, but he smiled driving right past it.

"Derek, now we have to drive all the way to the grocery store," I whined sitting back and he laughed, "please it's not that far and do you seriously trust eggnog from a place called the gas shack."

I laughed rolling my eyes, "Whatever," I then pirked up smirking at him, "So what did you ask Santa Clause for Christmas this year anyways?"

He laughed rolling his eyes to match mine, "Nothing really I'm pretty satisfied with what I have at the moment," he finished it looking sweetly over at me and I blushed.

I then began to joke around, "Wow what a surprise Derek, Derek Venturi doesn't want anything for Christmas?" He laughed, "I'll admit there are a few things…"

I found myself acting like a little girl again sitting up and getting dare I say giddy, "Well don't leave me hanging here what are these things?" He laughed, "Well the first one is for you to sleep in my room tonight, again," he smirked over to me.

"Derek we're really trying our luck here," gosh it was so hard to be responsible when the person trying to convince you otherwise is flashing you his famous smirk that can probably get him anything he wants.

He then played along acting like a child and whining, "Casey, but it's Christmas and that's what I want, come on you know you want to say yes…" Oh my gosh he was so right I totally did and I knew he would end up winning this one, and deep down I was relieved he would. I just smiled at him rolling my eyes and by the look and smile on his face I knew he knew that he was going to win this situation. The car kind of fell silent after that I thought it was probably because of how late Derek stayed up and how early he woke up this morning. That's why it startled me when I heard his voice in barely a whisper speak up.

"Case?" He was asking me if he could ask a question again. I would've of spoke up and told him there was no reason to ask that, but I knew I did it sometimes too and it made it easier to tell someone something at times. However I must admit I was puzzled about what he could be asking me.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts turning and smiling at him, "Yeah." He looked at me and then back at the road, "You know how you told me about how you used to have nightmares or dreams about Sam after the… accident?" I wasn't expecting his question, and I was still confused, but I nodded.

I watched as he scratched the back of his neck with his hand before returning it to have both of them on the steering wheel, "Well last night I had one, but it didn't feel like one it felt so, so…" I answered for him, "real," he nodded turning towards me and I felt my heart sinking as I pictured Sam in my head. I could only imagine with how much I missed him compared to Derek who had known him his whole life. If I lost my best friend like that I don't think I could get through the day. I felt my mouth doing that thing where it's not me doing it, "What happened."

He sighed, "It was complicated, but it made so much sense at the same time." Wow he was really starting to sound like me, I was only glad his didn't sound like nightmares like mine always were.

He then continued, "I was there with Sam talking to him and joking like we always did, but he was walking me through my life. Like I was watching myself when I was seven, and thirteen when we first decided to try out for hockey, then he told me not to hate hockey. That it wasn't my or its fault he's gone because everything happens for a reason and I questioned one good reason and do you know what he showed me Case?" I didn't know so shook my head waiting for his response as he lost eye contact with me gazing to the road again, "he showed me you Case." I felt my mouth tug up into a sad smile I would never be sure if these dreams of Derek and me where Sam told us things like that were just our subconscious minds or a little help from above.

"I love you Derek," I said with a soft smile looking out the window and wiping away two tears that had fallen from my eyes. They weren't exactly sad tears though. I looked up at the sky and as I looked towards the sun I felt as if I was looking at Sam who was smiling and giving me the thumbs up. I turned back towards Derek hearing him smile, "I love you too Case."

Derek's POV

The rest of the car ride other than the part where I ran in grabbing the eggnog, I put my story, dream, whatever it was into complete details for Casey. I was happy when it made her look peaceful instead of shook up. She even laughed about the part where I said she was going to be one hot collage girl. I also told her about the last parts with me and Sam. It was like telling her about it was something I needed, no wanted to do. I never wanted Casey to keep anything from me, but I knew in return I need to do the same. I guess we were both sort of in a trance when we walked in the door because I didn't even really realize it until the door shut behind us.

I heard Nora now under much less distress practically singing through the kitchen, "George their back see I told you everything was going to be fine." I heard my dad laugh and smiled as Casey brushed past me taking the eggnog in the kitchen. I looked over at the couch it appeared Lizzie and Edwin had been out in the snow since they were now sitting over by the fire out of their TV trance. They were doing that eye thing again which freaked me out so I smiled plopping down by Marti as she crawled into my lap.

"Smerek Rudolph is on," she smiled happily up at me pointing excitedly towards the TV. I laughed looking at the TV it's one of those movies practically every little kid has seen a million times, but can't wait to watch it again each time. "I see Smarti," I smiled sitting back looking over the kitchen bar to see what was going on in there listening to the conversation.

"Casey dear will you do me a favor?" I looked over at Casey and she smiled at me from her position at the sink before turning to answer Nora's question, "Sure mom what do you need."

I then watched as Nora started pulling things out of cabinets and the fridge, "Well I promised the kids they could help make Christmas cookies from scratch, but I'm running late with Christmas Eve dinner and George…" I watched as Casey laughed, "Sure mom no problem." I then watched as she gracefully walked into the living room where we all were first turning to Edwin and Lizzie.

"Hey guys anyone want to come help with making Christmas cookies?" she smiled clapping her hands together. A Casey factor always a go getter.

It was then I saw Edwin and Lizzie do that freaky eye thing before answering. Okay note to self ask Edwin what the hell that is. Lizzie stood up, with Edwin shooting up next to her, "Sure Case we'd love to."

She smiled turning towards me and smiling before she directed her attention towards Marti, "What about you Marti do you want to help make Christmas cookies I'll even let you have a little dough if you want?"

I looked at Marti who was pondering the question as if it was a life changing decision based on her answers, "Okay, but only if Smerek can come to." I watched as Casey laughed nodding and Marti jumped up climbing over on my back, "Come on Smerek let's go make cookies!"

I laughed letting Marti ride into the kitchen piggy back smile although I was imagining the time where it was Casey as I followed my eyes glued to her into the kitchen. We walked in surprised to see the dough already made and Edwin and Lizzie laughing, "Wow Liz I didn't know you knew how to make dough from scratch?" Casey smiled at her sister joining into helping.

Lizzie smiled at Edwin and then up at us, "I don't." I then laughed patting Edwin on the back, "Ed what did I tell you a guy acting like a chick, not a turn on." Casey playfully glared at me I would be hearing later about how good sensitive guys are.

We all looked shock as Lizzie humming making more dough said to herself, "I don't think so…" she then looked up to me, "I mean because it's just like a girl doing guy things like sports, because I love sports," she laughed nervously and Casey began laughing too, "exactly Lizzie." She apparently wasn't thinking anything about this. I pulled over a stool setting Marti on it so she could reach the counter, "thanks Smerek," she hummed picking out a cookie cutter I smiled down at her, "no problem Smarti."

Casey then leaned down by Smarti, "What cookie cutter are you going to use Marti?" I watched as Marti held up to, "Casey I want to make a frosty the snowman and Rudolph cookie…"

Casey smiled, "okay then use the reindeer and the snowman cutter." I then saw Marti smile, but then turn back to Casey, "but Rudolph won't have a red nose." I laughed and I could almost see Casey roll her eyes in secret at me. She then said, "Well once the cookie comes out of the oven then we can decorate it and put red on its nose Marti." Marti then jumped up and down, "Yah!"

I watched as the stool went out from under her and didn't realize until afterwards both me and Casey had caught her. I breathed in a sigh of relief and thanked Casey then turning Marti towards me, "Smarti no jumping when you're standing on the stool." She crossed her arms pouting, "But Smerek," I stopped her, "no butts Smarti I don't want you getting hurt." She sighed turning back to what she was doing, "Okay Smerek." I nodded and walking over standing by Casey and when I was sure no one was looking I tickled her side and she giggled pushing me and I laughed. She then grabbed my side to the still oblivious little kids, and luckily George and Nora were downstairs wrapping presents in their room I assumed. I laughed nudging her and she nudged me back. I looked over at Edwin and Lizzie who were in their own little world talking about something and hadn't seemed to notice. We then both looked down to Marti who was laughing at us, "Smerek is tickling Casey," she called out causing Edwin and Lizzie to notice her statement.

I watched as Casey blushed and I threw my hands up in protest, "I was not Smarti." I then watched as she frowned turning towards Casey, "Casey tell Smerek he's not allowed to lie!" Casey laughed and I nudged her, but she smiled wickedly, "That's right Marti lying is bad." I frowned, "Well that may be so, but I wasn't lying Smarti." Marti gave me a look huffing and turning back to what she was doing.

I looked over at Casey glaring at her playfully for her lack of help and she just laughed. She was becoming more like me everyday. We pretty much spent the rest of the day taking extra time on the cookies and I even started a small flour fight, which we had to clean up and of course during it Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all blamed me for while Casey just laughed. Then after Christmas dinner and footsy with Casey of course the younger siblings wanted to immediately hit the sack so tomorrow would come how they put it all the sooner.

George and Nora also retired to spend how they put "quality alone time together" I'm just going to tell myself that meant they were going to wrap more gifts. It was then I found myself knocking on Casey's door who had left to change into her pajama's.

She opened the door smiling, "Yes?" I laughed leaning against her doorway, "I'm here to collect my Christmas present." She smiled, "You'll get it tomorrow," she then laughed trying to close her door, but I stopped her.

"Casey I'm talking about what you promised today in the car…" okay so she didn't technically promise that she wouldn't sleep in her room and in mine tonight, but I'd figure I'd give that story a try.

She smiled, "First off I didn't promise," dang she caught me, "and next do you realize how early you're going to have to get up to beat those three."

I laughed grabbing her waist, "Don't worry, I got up today didn't I," I was flashing her my seductive smile guiding her into my room. She then began to ramble on, "fine, but Derek… I swear… if you… me…. Room… wake-up… late," I laughed as she just realized we were laying on my bed and she did too.

"Very sneaky Venturi," she smiled and I reached over to my nightstand brining a wrapped box placing it in her hand, "In Case I don't get a chance to give it to you tomorrow I wanted to give it to you today." She smiled pulling on the bow untying it slowly and pulling down the paper opening it and gasping as I smiled watching her as she brought it up to her face.

**Authors Note: I know how can I not even let you know what it is well it's good! And if you want to see what it is then review so I will be motivated to send out the next chapter! Really hoped you liked this one I know I loved writing it! Also hope this chapter didn't offend anyone during the dream I'm not sure about everyone's beliefs so please don't get mad! Well hope you liked it and love you all! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Okay first off you guys thanks for the reviews on the last chapter inspired me to send this one out all the faster so keep it up! Anyways I really hope you guys liked the last chapter and will like this one as much if not more! Don't forget you finally get to see what is in the box (hehehe). Well guess I'll let you guys get to it thanks for reading and hope you enjoy and review to inspire me to send out chapter seventeen all the much sooner! Love you all and enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**You are the light within my heart that tells me we will never part**

Casey's POV

(A Few Seconds before What Happened Last Time in Chapter Fifteen)

I watched at first puzzled as Derek reached over off his bed to his nightstand. I couldn't speak or do anything, but smile when he revealed a small box wrapped in golden wrapping paper decorated with a small bow tied around it. He held it out to me smiling, "In case I don't get a chance to give it to you tomorrow, I wanted to give it to you today," he whispered placing it in my hands. I smiled, a truly surprised face, while gently pulling on the bow letting it fall. I then carefully pulled the golden paper off as it also fell leaving a small velvet box in my hand. I gasped looking towards Derek and he smiled motioning for me to open it so I brought it up to my face slowly opening it.

I gasped covering my mouth with one hand, "Derek oh my gosh," I looked down at it, a beautiful heart shaped locket a bit bigger than usual size, but the most beautiful I had ever seen. It shimmered even with the loss of light in Derek's room and I felt happy tears wanting to pour down my cheeks as I traced my fingers over its beautiful white gold before opening it. At the precise moment I unlocked it opening it up to gaze inside I swear my heart stopped only to regain its beating at twice the normal speed.

I sat in awe as I saw what the locket held inside it's beautiful outer form. I realized now why it was a bit larger than usual, but still perfect and not too large. I looked over to Derek who smiled, "It shows each piece of your heart," I turned back to it and it did indeed. It had a picture of me and Sam a piece of my heart and then a picture of me and Derek another piece of my heart. I felt my eyes water as I turned to Derek hugging him before looking back at it noticing the beautiful inscription carved on the back which read, "You are the light within my heart that tells me we will never part."

"Derek it's beautiful, but how… why… oh my gosh…" I felt the words getting harder to come out as I sat in awe at this tiny, but powerful thing in my hands.

Derek smiled extending a hand around my back leaning me back against his chest as we both looked at it and he then turned to me, "how, well let's just say I've been doing a little investing lately," he then chuckled, "and I'll admit Edwin helped a little with the expense," I smiled laughing and pausing when he continued, " and why well, why else because I love you and you really are the light within my heart Casey."

I smiled kissing him lightly on the lips, "thank you Derek, I love it and I love you and I'm never taking it off." I then smiled placing it gently in his hand and lifting up my hair as he brought it around fastening it on me. It lied there perfectly and it was almost as if it was my real heart fitting perfectly in place.

I leaned back snuggling against him the smile never leaving my lips, and I had a feeling it wouldn't for a while. I reached up my hand tracing my fingers over and over it again. I couldn't help, but think as we lied there in silence that if he knew he had given me way more than a piece of jewelry. I closed my eyes yawning drifting off to sleep in my subconscious mind, but before I was out I could've sworn I heard Derek whispering in my ear, "I love you," over and over again. I fell asleep smiling and holding onto the locket in Derek's arms and as safe and as happy as I have ever felt before, I didn't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else in this moment.

Derek's POV

I woke-up feeling someone tugging on my arm and holding Casey in my arms. I looked up gasping at who it was, "Smarti what are you doing in here?" I panicked grabbing my little sister.

She smiled, "Smerek its Christmas and I wanted to wake you up first" she smiled tugging on my arm more. Okay at least she is the only one up and it isn't the whole family standing in here in which I don't think would go over so smoothly.

I then saw as she looked over at Casey and I swallowed hard she looked back at me crossing her arms, "Smerek how come Casey's in your bed?" She then leaned in whispering, "Did she have a nightmare?" I smiled this was going to be much easier than I thought, I lifted up my little sister pulling her onto the bed, but making sure not to wake Casey, "Yes Smarti and she doesn't want anyone to know so it will be our special secret, okay?" I sounded sweetly, but cautiously.

She smiled up at me with puppy dog eyes, "Okay, but just because I don't want Casey to be embarrassed because once I had a nightmare and my friend Daphnie," I smiled she was referring to her imaginary friend, "well she told everyone and we didn't speak for days because I was so mad at her for telling my secret." I laughed slightly as she rambled on into details and stopped her, "Okay Smarti I believe you," I chuckled as she snapped up with excitement again.

"Smerek its Christmas we need to wake up everyone!" she smiled jumping up and down and before I could stop her, pouncing on Casey, "Casey, Casey get up its Christmas!" I bit my knuckle as Casey smiled opening her eyes and jumping back noticing the newly found presence of Marti.

"Marti… what are you doing in here," she then turned glaring to me and I laughed, "Derek?" I threw up my hands pointing at Marti mouthing it wasn't my fault, but Marti came up whispering to Casey.

"It's okay Casey Smerek told me your secret and I won't tell anyone," Marti whispered looking around at nothing and then turning back, "but don't tell Daphnie she's a chatter box," she giggled.

I watched as Casey sighed with relief, "Oh okay as long as you keep it a secret," she then snapped up again hitting me on the arm, "what secret?" she almost screamed and I hushed her explaining it all vastly. Marti smiled catching the last part at Casey, "Yeah I won't tell anyone about you're nightmare Casey, but don't worry the boogie man isn't real." I broke into laughter and Casey let out small giggles as we stopped when Marti stood up jumping up and down, "Come on already didn't you people hear me it's Christmas Santa came!"

I laughed getting up and throwing her on my back, "okay Smarti cool your jets we have to wake everyone up," I smiled walking out my door and reaching back to feel Casey's hand entwine with me, before we immediately yanked away when Marti screamed, "Everyone get up right now it's Christmas!" I heard as my dad and Nora seemed to stumble out of their room downstairs and two flashes which I assumed were Lizzie and Edwin jolted down the stairs past us.

I laughed walking down the steps with Casey behind me and Marti on my back once again reaching out for her hand tracing over it before reaching the bottom. I wanted to grab her and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't as we were greeted with the tired and happy faces of the rest of our family. Marti jumped out of my arms running over to the tree where Edwin and Lizzie already were I smiled over to Casey and then up at my dad and Nora who were sitting on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Case, Derek," Nora nodded to us and I smirked, "Merry Derekus Nora." I heard Casey laugh behind me, "What is Derekus?" I turned to her flashing my famous smirk, "It has all the bonus's Christmas does except it's better because of Moi." I laughed as we both sat down on the floor not to far from the tree.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Casey giggled and rolled her eyes at me. I wanted so badly to reach out and start tickling her, for rolling her eyes at me, but instead I bit my lip placing my hands at my sides holding onto the carpet. This is going to be harder than you thought Derek, Is it just me or does Casey get even more attractive when it's the one time you have to restrain yourself.

"Time for presents," Marti screamed holding one in her hand ready at any moment to attack it along with Edwin and Lizzie who were doing the same thing. The morning and gift opening was sort of a fast blur of wrapping paper and bows flowing everywhere. Every once in a while when I was certain no one was looking I would lean over whispering in Casey's ear or brush her hand with my own. She would smile at me sending warning and cautious glances at the same time, but it wasn't my fault I couldn't resist, having no contact for what seemed like forever, it was hard really, really, hard. I mean I'm talking ninth grade English hard, and trust me for me that was hard.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nora and my dad turn towards me and Casey Nora smiled, "Okay you guys you each have two more gifts that go with each other so here they are!" she beamed as they handed me and Casey a box each. We both looked at each other pondering what they could be before opening them up. I looked down it was a… bathing suit, okay… I looked up to Casey who was standing up holding a bikini up to her, wow a bikini wouldn't mind seeing her in that right about now, I smirked to myself until Casey got the same weird face I did.

"Thanks mom… but why do we need bathing suits?" Casey asked and when I looked at Nora I thought she would burst as she grabbed two envelopes out of my dad's hand practically throwing them at us.

I opened it up, oh my gosh they were tickets plane tickets to Miami Florida, no freaking way did this mean what I thought it meant! I smiled up as Nora jumped up, "Okay so me and George thought since Derek can drive and Casey can soon as a treat for Christmas Break this year we would trust you guys to go to Florida…"

I smiled jumping up, yes Christmas break in Florida with Casey, where it's warm and soon, wow really soon, but I mean come on this was awesome! I snapped out of my thoughts as my dad stood up, "Now Derek, Casey there are some conditions, you have to be responsible and that means calling every night from the hotel which you should be back in by eleven thirty, also try to stick together safety is in pairs," I smirked to myself that one wouldn't be a problem I looked back up to my dad who seemed to be referring to just me now, "and the news said today that in Miami beach there are a lot of collage kids around for the break and you may be tempted, but no and I repeat no drinking, or wild parties, and Derek we will ask Casey who we trust won't lie to us." He was giving me the stare like I know what your doing even when I'm not there, ha yeah right because if that was true then you'd know I was with your step daughter, I snickered to myself. Plus I don't think Casey will be ratting me out, oh yeah Christmas break away from our parents that means at no time will we have to hide, we could make out twenty four seven if we wanted, except with Casey in a bikini. I was nodding picturing it to myself again when my images were interrupted.

"Derek are you listening to me?" My dad sounded and I looked around where the whole family was looking strangely at me. "Huh… I mean yeah dad of course, with Casey there it will be like having a parent no worries," I smiled seeing Casey playfully glaring at me through the corner of my eyes. I watched as my dad still unsure about this whole thing brushed off the feeling smiling, "Okay then well keep the tickets somewhere safe, you two, because you're plane leaves tomorrow morning" Wow tomorrow morning we will be in Miami by tomorrow afternoon then, I can't believe this or the fact that Nora trusts me with Casey after their little blow up yesterday, which if I remember correctly I was the subject to. I quickly brushed off the feeling up the stairs. We both nodded and I heard Casey, "Yeah I'll just go put this in my room now mom, George thank you so much," she said hugging them and running I smiled, "Yeah thanks, I'm just gonna go put mine away too," I smiled running after her. I raced into her room and spun her around picking her up kissing her and setting her down again, she was smiling and sort of caught off guard.

"Can you believe this?" I smiled and she smiled back, "I know I can't believe they trust you," she laughed and I playfully glared at her.

I then sat on her bed, "This is gonna be great! I can picture it now me and you in Florida on the beach, making out," I winked at her continuing, "You in a bikini hanging with a bunch of collage kids," I then stopped thinking about something. Casey in a bikini with a bunch of collage guys around, don't think I like the sound of this I tensed up until Casey snapped me out of my thoughts, "Derek is something wrong?"

I smirked standing up and putting my hands on her shoulders, "Well… we are so going, but we need to agree on a few ground rules first…" I smiled I was hoping she'd go along with this. She smiled raising her eyebrow at me, "Like?"

I clapped my hands rubbing them together and laughing before continuing, "Now don't get mad, but I think for your own safety no wearing bikinis unless you agree to stay in my arms the whole time."

She looked up at me laughing and rolling her eyes, "Oh for my own safety?" I smiled, "Exactly," she then laughed pecking me on the lips, "I'll promise you this, I won't enter any topless contests," I playfully glared at her and she laughed pulling me out of the rooms when are names were called up from downstairs.

Casey's POV

Okay so this is officially the best Christmas of all time, not only did I get the most incredible gift from Derek last night, but our gift from George and my mom is going to be amazing. I have to admit though I'm a little surprised after my mom and me having that blow up about me and Derek spending too much time together, our of her concern, but I'm thinking they got these tickets by the date it showed purchased a long time before well the accident as Derek calls it. I smiled when walking down the stairs Derek grabbed my waist making me giggle. I have to admit though he was making me nervous risking little things like this, but it felt so good.

I smiled at my mom and the rest of the family who was in the kitchen from over the bar, I felt Derek come up behind me not entering the crowded kitchen either.

"So Liz, Ed, Marti did you guys all have a good Christmas?" I smiled almost squealing when I felt Derek tracing my lower back, okay he was really pushing our luck. I still smiled though. I knew he probably saw this as fun and a new challenge for him.

I watched as each of their heads snapped up from the table where Edwin and Lizzie were both working on their new ipods and Marti was playing dress up with her new Barbie Doll she named Lisa, for reasons unknown.

I laughed, looking over to my mom, "What about you guys anything good?" George and my mom smiled up from where they were trying to prepare and stuff a turkey my mom spoke up first, "Oh yeah George got me a beautiful new bracelet and I got him a certificate to one of his favorite restaurants," she smiled, I could tell she was busy and barely speaking.

I cleared my throat, "Well does anyone need help with anything?" I heard Derek scoff behind me, he probably didn't want me to offer up are help and wanted to sneak me away somewhere because according to him that is how it would be done on Derekus, but on Christmas the holiday the rest of the world celebrates it's to be with family. Even though my family sort of is all preoccupied right now and probably will be like that for the rest of the day. Their all in the same room, but barely communicating, okay Derekus is starting to sound much better right about now, that never leaves your mind Casey. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard George finally speak up.

"Actually you guys can just hang out around the house I think, but oh could you try and get these guys in another room so Nora and me have some more space," he motioned over to our younger and very oblivious and or preoccupied siblings.

I smiled brushing a piece of hair that fell into my face over my forehead, "Sure George, umm Ed, Liz, Marti you want to go have some fun family bonding time in the family room," I smiled motioning towards the family room behind me. I heard Derek snicker behind me when no one looked up and I turned around playfully glaring at him throwing him a help-me-or-else look. I watched as he walked to the kitchen doorway, "Ed, Lizzie, Smarti family room now."

No one looked up and it was my turn to snicker at his failed efforts it was then I saw Edwin look up, "Not right now D." Uh-oh here it comes in five… four… three… two… and… one, "What did you just say?" Derek glared in his usual tone he used Edwin into getting him to do something he wanted. Edwin snapped up, "I mean Lizzie let's go work on our Ipods in the family room," he said yanking Lizzie out of the kitchen I laughed and Derek smiled a satisfied smirk back at me before walking over to Marti and simply moving her over to his chair.

He turned to me crossing his arms, "Satisfied?" I could tell he wasn't that much of a family bonding kind of guy up to this point, but it was cute that he was still trying for me. "For now," I flashed him his own dose of a challenging smirk I had developed from being around him so much I presume. I was kind of at a stand point on what to do now, I mean we could hang out in the family room, but what do we do, there's not much considering our whole family is here. We could go upstairs, but then call me paranoid someone would come up, someone being someone other than Marti, and Christmas, Derekus whatever you want to call it would be Casey and Derek Are So Deadakus.

Derek's POV

Okay, I don't know how much longer I can go with out kissing Casey, and I mean really kissing her not quick peck on the lips. Maybe if I was really fast no one would notice, no… no… bad Derek… bad. I looked over to Casey she was standing there awkwardly obviously thinking, probably about the current situation. I could tell she was a little disappointed because she was for the whole let's all sit around and talk and have some quality family bonding time, kind of thing and Derek Venturi, not so much. I smiled she was still wearing her locket and tracing her fingers over it again.

I watched as Nora walked out of the kitchen smiling at everyone wiping her hands with a dish cloth, "Okay everyone Christmas lunch and or dinner is going to be a little later than expected, so Derek, Casey how about you two go pack and Ed, Lizzie, Marti, well you just keep on doing what your doing I guess." She then smiled turning around and practically running back into the kitchen when we heard a pot hit the floor. I held my best not to break into hysterical laughter at my family's efforts for a Halmark Christmas or something.

I clapped my hands rubbing them together again turning to Casey grinning mischievously, "Yeah great idea Nora…. Come on Case let's head upstairs and start packing." I didn't give Casey anytime to respond as I quickly grabbed her hand making sure no one noticed and dragging her up the stairs. Finally reaching the top of the stairs and into the hallway I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed her up against the wall, "Derek what are you doi…" I didn't let her finish by captivating her lips against my own. She tried to push me off at first obviously worried about our family downstairs, but gave in pretty soon. When I pulled away we were both smiling and I smirked even more when a dazed Casey let out small giggles twirling a piece of her hair.

I then took her hand leading her into my room smiling, "So want to help me pack?" I smiled walking over to my dresser. She sighed happily falling back onto my bed and then sitting up, "I can't believe they are actually letting us do something like this."

I smiled tossing through my clothes for ones I could wear in warmer weather, "I know, I mean I could see them trusting you, but me?" Casey laughed coming over to me helping me pick things out she then said something I didn't expect her to say, "I never thought after well my mom and me had that blow up about us spending too much time together that they would do something like this."

I smiled, "yeah, but I think they may have purchased the tickets and booked the rooms and all before everything happened." She nodded, "Yeah the date on the plane tickets receipt agrees with you," she smiled taking something I had in my hands and putting it back.

"Hey what if I need that?" I challenged raising my eyebrow and using a pretend playful whiny voice. She laughed, "So tell me why you would need earmuffs in Miami Florida again." I smiled I hadn't really realized what I was doing, but when did I have earmuffs?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Casey zipping up my duffle bag, "What the? How did you?" She laughed at my confused look probably spread across my face, really though that was fast and how did she even find that? Oh well, anyways…

"I'm going to go pack now…" she smiled practically skipping out of the room. "I'm going to go take a shower then, feel free to join," I smirked walking past her and into the bathroom switching on the shower.

Casey's POV

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked into my room, today and yesterday and all winter break was going to be perfect. In Miami on a beautiful beach with Derek, watching the sunset and taking walks on the beach. Oh this is going to be perfect and I won't have to worry about Derek risking so much to get us caught because we won't know anyone there, I smirked to myself, now where is my suitcase. I opened up my closet reaching to the top shelf pulling on it as some old shoes fell down hitting my head, "Oww!"

"Stupid shoes," I mumbled to myself laying my suitcase out on the bed and walking back to my dresser, "Okay I need flip flops, tank tops, jeans, shorts, jean skirts, accessories, make-up. If I had more time I would make a list…" I smiled searching for the things I needed and finding them. I then heard the bathroom door open and Derek stumble into his room. I laughed to myself zipping up my suitcase after throwing in the last pair of flip flops, from Abercrombie.

"Casey, Derek time for Christmas dinner please come downstairs," I heard George yell up from the stairs. I looked at the clock what did he mean dinner, wow it's already seven thirty how long have me and Derek been up here, oh well I smiled walking out of my room and down the steps. I walked to the kitchen smiling, but noticing something different. Edwin and Lizzie were sitting our of their usual spots and next to each other along with Marti leaving only two open seats right next to each other. Derek will be pleased with this, I smiled to myself sitting down.

"So Casey… excited about Miami?" Lizzie smiled up at me, talking to me for the first time today actually. I felt someone plop down besides me answering, "Yeah totally gonna be sweet!" it was Derek of course.

I turned back to my sister who was rolling her eyes at Derek, "I was talking to Casey thank you," she then smiled looking back at me winking, "bet there will be a lot of cute collage guys there eh?" I heard Derek choke on his water next to me and I smiled.

"You okay there bro," Edwin said also joining in on the conversation. Derek smiled up nodding his head, "yeah never been better," he grumbled and I almost had to hold my mouth to restrain the laughter.

"I don't want Smerek to go away…" Marti whined and I smiled over to her, "Marti we won't be gone that long and I promise Derek will call you every night."

I then turned smiling to Derek, "Right Derek?" He smiled then looking over to Marti, "Of course Smarti and I'll make sure Casey calls every night too."

"You two better both call every night, from the hotel room, which you should be in by ten," George spoke up and I heard Derek moan, "Dad you said this morning by eleven thirty…"

I spoke up not wanting another family fight to occur like the one me and my mom had, "I know how about eleven?" I smiled and Derek glared obviously mad I was cutting our curfew an hour and a half shorter.

My mom then smiled up, "Good idea Case that's okay isn't it George I mean the important thing is they call every night, isn't it?" I could tell by the tone in her voice she was having second thoughts about this, but I knew she wouldn't go back on it as long as nothing too bad happened. My mom then spoke up again not getting an answer, "George, Derek isn't that a good idea?" George and Derek both mumbled yes, both glaring at the other. Derek wasn't the person you wanted to cut off their curfew if you didn't want an argument about it. Me on the other hand just happy we were going in the first place.

"So Marti have you introduced Lisa and Ken yet?" I smiled asking about Marti's Barbie dolls. She looked up pondering the question, "Yes, but their names aren't Lisa and Ken anymore I renamed them they wanted different names."

I smiled nodding my head, "Cool what names did they pick?" Marti smiled taking a bite of mashed potatoes, "Casey and Derek."

This time I almost choked on my water and I head Derek laughing in the background. How was he so cool about all of this? Oh no why does Marti look like she's going to keep talking, what is she going to say? Calm down Casey you're being way to paranoid she's talking about Barbie dolls remember?

Marti smiled again looking up, "Uh huh and tomorrow they're getting married so they can sleep in one bed like a mommy and daddy." I felt my eyes get really big and heard Derek's fork drop hitting his plate.

He cleared his throat, "Eh hem, so Ed, Liz how's the new Ipods working out for you?" I smiled at least he sounded nervous for once Ed looked up and I noticed Derek lost attention as he spoke though, "Yeah, I was wondering if maybe while you're gone me and Liz could borrow a few songs off your computer?" Derek shuffling food around on his plate nodded, "Yeah sure no problem."

I could tell the whole family was shocked even Edwin looked up, "So that means you won't kill me when you get home, right?" Lizzie nudged him in the stomach, "Edwin shut up don't give him a chance to change his mind!" she yelled in a whisper and I laughed a long with my mom and George. Derek then looked up obviously not paying attention to any part of the conversation, "Huh what?"

"You just agreed to let Edwin and Lizzie in your room and on your computer while you're gone," I smiled mocking him a bit and I watched as he mumbled something now aware and unsatisfied.

"So do you guys have any special things planned out for the trip yet?" My mom smiled up over at us. Nothing I should say out loud or you want to hear, I smirked to myself. Considering they all ended up with me and Derek on a beach making out the sunset behind us… yeah sounds like a romance novel, but it's not so far fetched, it could happen. It would happen, duh nothing was going to stand in your way remember Casey.

"No plans really yet mom, but I'm sure it will be fun." I smiled taking another bite out of my turkey knowing my mom would press me more about this.

Derek's POV

Casey might not have plans, but oh boy do I all of them involving me on a beach with Casey in a bikini making out. I snapped out of my day dreams when I heard Nora question Casey again, "Come on Case I'm sure you have something planned I mean like Lizzie said there will be a lot of cute collage boys there…" Come on how many times are they going to say those freaking words I get it cute collage boys will be there. The same cute collage boys will not be coming near my Casey, thank you very much.

"Nora are you sure we should encourage cute collage boys to our teenage daughter?" My dad laughed in a joking tone. Great they said the word again! Nora smiled up, "Oh George please Casey is responsible enough to handle a date or two with a few cute collage boys."

I couldn't control what I did next and didn't realize it till it was over, "Enough I get it there will be cute collage boys there!" I said noticing I was screaming and standing up I looked as everyone looked at me shocked including Casey who had gone white and Marti who was giggling.

Everyone was dead silent probably wondering what the hell was my problem, except for Casey that is who was probably about to kill me for this. Marti giggled, "Smerek's funny when he turns all red." Great I was red, just great good going Derek, really good job!

Edwin spoke up next, "Bro are you okay?" I sat back down looking down at my plate feeling Casey kick me under the table I then looked up at Edwin, "Yeah fine I'm just tired and all…"

I heard Casey speak up, "Yeah I mean he's probably just so excited about tomorrow… he can't stand hearing about it since he wants to be already there… you know Derek…" She smiled. I told her she was bad at lying, but then again I don't see you coming up with anything better Derek. I better back her up, I laughed awkwardly, "Yeah and if you don't mind collage guys aren't really my type." Everyone started laughing a little then except Nora, but she was smiling so I brushed the feeling away. The rest of the dinner the awkwardness from my outburst finally went away. After dinner I went upstairs to change into my pajamas while Casey stayed behind helping her mom with the dishes.

I pulled of my shirt changing into my flannel pajama pants lying back on my bed sighing. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner after dinner, I mean if Nora thought we were spending too much time together before me freaking out about collage guy's probably wasn't helping the situation. I was pretty sure we covered everything up after words, but still I wouldn't feel better until me and Casey were up in the air on the plane away from our parents. I rolled over looking at the clock, wow it was already nine thirty dinner must have taken a while. My head jerked up when I saw Casey peaking her head in my door smiling. Her hair was wet, she took a shower too, and wow I must have been really deep in thought to have my Casey in the shower radar turned off. I smiled up at her and she came in closing the door locking it, "hey there," she said sitting on the edge of the bed near me.

I laughed, "I'm surprised you're talking to me right now?" She smiled rolling her eyes, "Please just because you got jealous and had a major outburst right in front of our family risking exposing everything, including the trip, doesn't mean I'm going to be mad." She laughed ruffling my hair and before putting her hand down at her side adjusting her locket again. I smiled reaching up and holding her chin bringing her towards me and kissing her lightly on the lips.

I then smirked, "I wasn't jealous by the way." She scoffed rolling her eyes, "Please even Marti noticed." I smiled playing along and rolling my own eyes, "whatever…"

She then hopped up smiling, "Whoa where do you think you're going?" I said alarmed that she was leaving.

She turned around putting her hands on her hips, "We are not pushing our luck tonight and besides you'll be able to cuddle with me every night we're in Miami." I pouted sitting back crossing my own arms, "So…"

She laughed again walking to the door and I smiled up, "Case?" She turned around, "Yes?" I smiled, "nice butt."

She rolled her eyes opening the door and dragging on her voice, "Good night Derek." I smiled as she shut my door and switched off my light, trying to fall asleep very fast. No luck of course it up at least for an hour or two, before falling asleep. I was tempted so many times to sneak into Casey's room bringing her to my own, but I could almost hear her inside my head saying No Derek.

**Authors Note: Wow I hit you with a surprise there didn't I? Hope you liked it especially the little surprise in there so let me know if you did or not because if you absolutely hate the idea I can rewrite the chapter, yeah right! Seriously though please review so I can be motivated to send out the next chapter over the weekend and who knows if I'm not too busy maybe there will be two! Also if you guys have any ideas or situations you want or think would be fun to see while there in Miami let me know who knows I need ideas and they might just end up in there and you'll get credit too! Anyways thanks for reviewing love you all and have a fantastic Friday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Okay so two people sent me private messages about ideas or that their going to send ideas, but it's not too late so you can still send, like I said before the trip will be over a few chapters so I can fit it in. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, but I've been really busy this weekend and now of course here comes school again so isn't that wonderful. I also recently got braces a couple months ago and one of my brackets broke off so I had to go get that fixed. Anyways I'm going to shut up now so you can read chapter seventeen, so please enjoy and reviews and feedback will help me be motivated to update all the sooner. Seriously it does help a lot anyways without further ado hope you like chapter seventeen here it is!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**My Girlfriend Equals No Touchy**

Derek's POV

I practically fell off my bed at the sound of loud banging on my door and my dad's voice sounding through, "Derek it's time to get up you don't wanna miss Miami do you?"

I groaned sitting up slowly and staring ahead out my window, ugh it was still dark outside, what time is it anyways. I looked over to my clock. Oh joy I've always enjoyed getting up around five thirty in the morning when I don't have school. Wait Derek this is better in school this is Miami Florida get you butt out of bed. I shuffled out of bed throwing my duffle bag by my door for when I was ready to go. I then walked out of my room on my way to the bathroom, and still a little sleepy smacked right into someone.

"Well good morning there sunshine," Casey laughed at me in my dazed morning appearance. She was always such a morning person, ugh how I have no idea, but I'm too tired to try and figure it out anyways.

I yawned stretching out my arms, "How are you so perky at five thirty in the morning," I groaned leaning against the wall.

She laughed ruffling my hair, "Well isn't someone chipper this morning, and it's a gift." She smirked letting down her hair from her pony tail brushing it.

I walked into the bathroom opening up the cabinet getting out the toothpaste and my toothbrush looking over to Casey who had followed me and was leaning against the door smiling, "aw you're cute when you're cranky," I noticed she lowered her voice on the you're cute part and I smiled.

"I am not cranky thank you very much," I smirked beginning to brush my teeth, I heard her laugh sarcastically while walking off, "sure… whatever you say…"

I looked back at the mirror wow major bed head, but still the hottest guy with bed head you've ever seen, I smirked to myself before spitting and rinsing my mouth. See I wasn't cranky, okay maybe a little, but did you not hear the part where I said five thirty in the morning. For me Derek Venturi, five thirty in the morning! I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste walking back into my room and throwing them in one of the pockets of my duffle bag.

I then stumbled over to my dresser, okay so I need something comfortable for the flight and warm for when I'm in Canada, but not to warm for when I get to Miami. Whatever I'll just go with the usual long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved one and jeans, that way I can always take off one if it is too unbearable. I slipped them on and then ruffled my hair a few times, going for the oh natural look, I have come accustomed to.

"Derek, Casey we need to leave now, you don't have time for breakfast so you can grab something at the airport!" I heard my dad call from downstairs and Casey come out of her room. I slipped on my shoes grabbing my cell phone and wallet, and then hoisting my duffle bag over my shoulder before racing down the steps, I was so ready to get out of here.

I walked over to Casey where she was being handed a credit card for food expenses, separate shopping money, and information on our hotel and the confirmation number for our room. "Okay now Casey since we're running late you can explain all that to Derek on the flight, I guess. Do you guys have your tickets?" Nora smiled and I could tell she was really starting to get nervous.

Casey smiled at her mother, "Yes mom I have mine and Derek's so don't worry about someone loosing there's," she smirked and I rolled my eyes snatching my ticket, "thank you, but I think I can handle it from here."

She rolled her eyes at me smiling, "Okay mom we really need to go now, so who's driving us?" she said picking up her bag and looking at her watch. Being punctual was definitely a major Casey factor, but what did I care she looked so cute doing it. Oh god I just used the word cute instead of hot, what the hell is wrong with me, I told her those chick flicks would hurt me in the long run, I snapped out of my thoughts from hearing my dad's voice, "Well me and Nora are both taking you, but I suppose we'll take her car," he smiled more at Casey than me I knew he so thought he was going to get a call from the cops or something about me on the trip.

Casey and I both nodded and Nora smiled, "Okay well then me and George will go start up the car so use the bathroom or whatever you have to do, but please hurry," she smiled walking out the door my dad behind her. Well Nora does kissing you daughter passionately fall under what I have to do I smirked to myself turning to Casey who was gathering up her things.

As soon as she stood up I wrapped my arms around her leaning in and pressing my lips hardly and passionately against her own. When we pulled apart she was smiling a dazed smile up at me and I laughed, "I know my kissing does do that to people."

She then laughed, "Yeah well come on lover boy I don't want to miss our flight," she said beginning to pull me out the door. I then noticed what she was wearing, not that it didn't look really hot on her, but she clearly only thought about the Florida and not Canadian weather.

"Wait a minute where do you think your going without a jacket with only a tank top on," I said standing in front of the door. Okay so yes I'm a little protective of her, but oh well I like to be, okay. She moaned rolling her eyes, "I think I'm going to Miami, Florida… I'll be fine Derek now come on we have to go…" she wined trying to push past me. I smiled crossing my arms, "No can do Case sorry, but the sooner you put on a jacket the sooner we go to Florida."

She glared up at me sighing and walking over to the coat wrack, "I left it upstairs though," I smiled walking over and grabbing my leather jacket tossing it at her, "fine use mine."

She smiled taking it and slipping it on, I have to admit I liked her wearing it, especially in front of other people and especially in front of other guys. It was my warning and way of saying my girlfriend so no touchy. We walked out the door throwing our stuff into the trunk and climbing in the backseat.

"Okay dad let's go, I'm ready to get out of here already," I smiled leaning back looking over at Casey. I saw my dad eye me through the rearview mirror as we pulled out before we spoke, "Just promise me you won't get into too much trouble Derek."

Gosh I'll admit I have been known in the past to cause trouble, but I can behave too people, okay it's really hard, but can't I at least have more credit then this. I smirked up to my dad while hearing Casey silently giggle besides me. "I'll try dad, but I promise if I do get arrested I won't drag Casey along with me," I laughed, but by my dad's face knew he didn't see any humor what so ever.

I then heard Casey step into the conversation thank god, "don't worry George I promise I won't let Derek get arrested and I'm sure he's only kidding, right Derek?" I sort of zoned out looking out the window as we got closer to the airport until I felt Casey elbow me in the stomach, "right Derek?"

I snapped up, "Huh… I mean yeah." I watched as my dad finally took his focus off me back at the road and I turned to look at Casey who I knew was mentally laughing at me.

"So mom what are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Casey smiled checking her phone for the time I was sure.

I heard Nora sigh, I could tell she was still not to sure about the whole thing, and I couldn't help, but think it was she didn't trust me. And if that was the reason then if she ever found out about how me and Casey really are with each other she wouldn't be too happy. "Well sweetie nothing major really."

"Ah sweet we're here!" I smiled looking out the window as the car came to a slight pause at the drop off my baggage claim. I then watched as Nora and my dad turned around in their seats to look back at both of us, and oh no Nora was crying. And I personally don't do tears, with the exception of Casey, but anyone else forget it.

I watched as Nora wiped her cheek with her back hand getting out of the car along with my dad and getting out are bags. I sighed looking over to Casey before we both got out walking around the car to meet them. My dad threw me my duffle bag and Nora handed Casey her own bag. Then me and Casey sort of stood there waiting for their goodbyes and signals to go. Me I wouldn't have to wait I would have liked to have gone the later dad route, but Casey was more for long goodbyes.

"Bye mom, George," she smiled wrapping them both in a long hug, "We'll call you when we get there okay?"

Nora slightly laughed, "Yeah you better, have a fun trip Case, Derek," she nodded at me. By now I was glad Nora and my dad had gotten the whole I'm not much of a hugging guy thing. Instead my dad stuck out his hand to shake which I took smiling, "bye son and remember please behave, don't think me and Nora won't send you home if we hear you're acting up," he said finishing in a sterner tone, than usual. "Yeah, yeah I get it," I smiled walking back over towards Casey.

"Okay well, see you when we get back," I laughed as they smiled turning around to get back in the car as me and Casey walked inside towards our gate.

I sighed with relief wrapping my free hand around Casey's shoulder, "Well that was a relief I almost thought they weren't going to let us go." Casey laughed leaning her head against my shoulder as we continued walking, "I just thought they weren't going to let you go, you must really be a trouble maker Venturi."

I scoffed, "Please like you'd go with out me anyways." She then smiled not responding so I looked at her and she smiled more, "Well…"

"You would go with out me wouldn't you?" I said astonished and hoping she was kidding. She laughed harder dragging me along, "Of course not, now come on there's our gate." See I knew she couldn't bare a trip like this without me, I didn't doubt it for one second. Okay one second, but no longer than that.

Casey then grabbed my ticket as we reached the flight attendants station for our gate holding out our tickets while smiling politely, "hi we just want to check and get the actual number for our seats please." The flight attendant smiled taking them and typing on her computer. She then smiled back up at us, "Yes here we go your seats are going to be in aisle letter g and numbers forty and forty one."

Casey smiled politely, "thank you," taking the tickets and turning to me, "Well ready to go?"

"Of course," I smiled leaning in and pressing my forehead against hers, "I'd go anywhere with you." She giggled before grabbing my hand and pulling me up to where the plane entrance was. She then handed the tickets to the flight attendant excepting them with a smile, checking them and motioning into the plane.

I smiled laughing as she pulled me along holding on tightly to her hand as we entered the actual plane and set out to find exactly where our seats were. "Okay G 36… G 37… G 38… G 39… G 40 and 41!" she squealed stopping at our seats. I laughed taking her bag and putting it along with my own in the overhead compartment, "yeah, but don't window seats usually come in pairs of two," I questioned noticing there were three seats.

"Who cares," she smiled pushing me into my seat which was the window seat and plopping herself down in the middle one next to me. I leaned back closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, okay there was no way our parents could stop us now, nothing would get me and Casey off the plane and back to our house, because I wouldn't be answering my cell phone. I felt Casey slide up the arm rest separating us and someone, well Casey's lips of course press against mine. When she pulled away I opened one eye before pressing her against her seat while leaning over and kissing her more passionately. She giggled and I ran my fingers through her hair, until we were interrupted.

"Ahem," I looked up to see a peeved looking flight attendant and smiled my charming smile, "Sorry." She nodded her head walking away and Casey laughed pushing me back into my seat. "Hey," I whined playfully as if Casey could have actually hurt me. She laughed more though, she seemed to be falling less and less for my fake hurt bid, unfortunately. It was a good way to get what I wanted, smirk, smirk.

"Hey umm I'm going to run to the bathroom before we take off," I smiled getting up and Casey nodded putting in her Ipod, while leaning back and closing her eyes. I smiled looking back at her until smacking right into someone, "Oh sorry dude," I mumbled two a skinny looking boy with reddish brown hair. I must say he reminded me somewhat of myself, I assumed he was a collage student.

He smiled a charming smile, also like mine, "No problem, the names Drake and you are?" I nodded taking his hand he put out shaking it, "Derek." As he walked past me looking for his seat assumed I felt a little weirded out I mean Derek, Drake… charming smile, also charming smile… the same skinny, but not scrony look I laughed shrugging it off and walking into the bathroom.

Casey's POV

I smiled sitting there changing the song to Misery Business by Paramore smiling while listening to the lyrics, which I knew by heart so started to sing along…

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good…"_

"Having fun?" my eyes shot open and I practically jumped out of my seats at an unfamiliar voice. When I opened my eyes I saw a boy with reddish brown hair smiling down at me while putting his duffle bag in the overhead compartment. I laughed, something I did when I was nervous or caught off guard, "oh uh hi," I smiled taking out my ipod.

I could feel the edges of my face turning into that pink color spreading into my cheeks from embarrassment and I knew if I tried speaking too much my words would get jumbled up. The boy laughed looking at his ticket, "looks like I'm sitting next to you," he said motioning to the aisle seat next to mine the middle seat.

I laughed nervously again, "looks that way," ugh could you sound anymore stupid, I mentally screamed at myself. He smiled sitting down and stretching out his hand, "my names Drake and you are?" I looked down at it a little thrown off at first, no I'm not a retard I know how to shake a hand it's just not usually the first thing a teenage boy has done to me lately, if you catch my drift.

I reached mine out smiling shaking his, "I are Casey, I mean my name are… I mean my name is Casey," I laughed nervously. He had that smile the Derek smile, ugh that stupid smile of course it wasn't as cute as Derek's, but still it would throw anyone off guard.

He laughed warmly, ugh the Derek laugh too, "Well uh nice to meet you Casey." I sat up straighter in my seat, "So are you from around here?" thank you my words came out right! He smiled, "Not exactly it's sort of a long story."

I laughed, good keeping my cool, "Well I'm thinking our flight time will give us nothing, but time, I mean you nothing, but time to explain your story again," crap here comes the ramble again. He smiled, "Well I don't live here I actually live in the U.S. it's just I was visiting, wait promise you won't laugh," he smiled and I smirked nodding my head, "I promise."

He laughed, "I was visiting my grandma and now I'm supposed to meet my brother in Miami we get to spend the rest of winter break there, and that's the short version of it," he smiled. Aw that is so cute he was visiting his grandma and it's sort of funny he gets to go to Miami for Winter Break, like me and Derek. Except he's going with his brother and I'm going with my STEP brother/ boyfriend. I smiled playing with a piece of my hair it was something I did whenever I was thinking.

"So what about you, what's your story?" he laughed stretching back in his seat. I smiled twirling my hair, more thinking about where I should start, "Well…"

Derek's POV

(A Few Seconds Before)

I smiled walking my way back to my seat, this trip is going to be perfect. I still can't believe I get to be in Miami with Casey, I mean come on it sounds like pure heaven. I came to a halt when I heard Casey's giggling a few seats up, why is she giggling? Isn't she sitting there alone listening to her Ipod and I don't know what kind of music she has on her Ipod, but I do know that no music I've ever heard would cause a person to giggle, at least not Casey. I'm the only thing that's supposed to make her giggle, I tried standing up further when I heard another laugh, but a deeper boyish laugh, sort of like mine. What the hell? Calm down Derek, first get a closer look, yes a closer look, I smirked to myself.

I dashed in the seat behind them next to a little red headed boy with freckles, only a few years younger than Edwin looking at me strangely, "excuse me mister, but that's my mommy's seat." I shushed the kid, "I'll just be a minute kid I need to see something, now what will it take you to shut up?" I watched as the kid pondered the question before grinning evilly, "twenty bucks." I felt the plane begin to take off, but ignored it so what if this wasn't my seat I needed to see this.

I scoffed, "No way," he smiled opening his mouth to scream, "hel…" I cupped his mouth with my own hand pulling out my wallet sighing. "Fine here take it!" I screamed in a whisper shoving the little kid my money. He smiled and I peered through the seat, hey I know that boy, well I don't know, know him he's that kid that reminds me of me. Well dude you can have my hair, similar looks, laugh, charm and smile, but no way in hell are you getting my Casey. I crossed my arms glaring trying to listen, I should have told this look alike the rule when I met him, my girlfriend no touchy.

The freckled kid tapped on my shoulder leaning forward, "Whatcha looking at mister?" I looked at him slightly annoyed, but answered, "first the names Derek and I'm trying to see who my girlfriends talking to." I said pointing ahead of us the kid then pondered what I said, "well my names Patrick, but why don't you just ask?"

I smacked my forehead with my hand out of frustration, before answering, "Because you can't just ask your girlfriend who she's talking to." I wasn't about to go into the, then she'll think your jealous and get mad and think you don't trust her. Then she'll cry and you'll have to apologize over and over again wrecking your entire trip! Patrick nodded still looking confused listened in with me.

I watched closely along with Patrick as Casey reached out her hand to shake Drake's if I remember correctly. Ewe she touched him, I gagged before looking back at them and Patrick laughed imitating me, "I are Casey, I mean my name are… I mean my name is Casey," she laughed nervously. Why was she rambling?

I turned to Patrick screaming in a whisper again, "Why is she rambling?" Patrick shot me a confused your crazy look and I rolled my eyes turning back to them.

He laughed warmly, ugh great his laugh sounds like my laugh too, "Well uh nice to meet you Casey." I crossed my arms glaring, mimicking him to Patrick, "Nice to meet you Casey," Patrick laughed.

"So are you from around here?" Casey smiled, did she just bat her eyelashes, that's it we are having a serious talk about eyelashes! Derek your overreacting she hasn't done anything wrong… except talk to Drake… no, no… ugh I don't know. I watched more as he flashed her yet another smile, "Not exactly it's sort of a long story."

Good then how about not telling it, I scoffed to myself not even Patrick hearing sitting right next to me.

Casey laughed, "Well I'm thinking our flight time will give us nothing, but time, I mean you nothing, but time to explain your story again," she finished in yet another ramble. What the hell did that me… no Derek stop she corrected herself, grr. He smiled, "Well I don't live here I actually live in the U.S. it's just I was visiting, wait promise you won't laugh," he smiled and Casey smirked nodding her head, "I promise."

Oh come on making promises already why don't you just have sex right here and now! Wait no I didn't mean that, no, no touchy my Casey!

He laughed, "I was visiting my grandma and now I'm supposed to meet my brother in Miami we get to spend the rest of winter break there, and that's the short version of it," he smiled. Aw he went to visit his grandma that's so cute, why didn't he stay there? And oh great he has a brother, that means there's another one just waiting in Miami! Casey smiled playing with a piece of her hair it was something she did when she was either nervous, embarrassed, or… flirting. Ugh I'm just going to tell myself it's definitely not choice number three.

"So what about you, what's your story?" he laughed stretching back in his seat. I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you buddy, I glared. Casey smiled again twirling her hair, more thinking about where I should start, "Well…" I looked away out the window getting lost in my thoughts probably rambling on about the whole thing out loud.

I was interrupted when I felt Patrick tugging on my shirt, "What?" I said not realizing why until Patrick now big eyed pointed up to the seats in front of us. I smiled laughing nervously at a not to pleasant looking Casey stood there with her hands on her hips and raising one eyebrow.

"Uh hi, have you met Patrick," was all I managed to get out motioning to the young boy besides me who shot up, "Hi I'm Patrick."

Casey smiled at him before returning her glare to me, "nice to meet you Patrick I'm sorry, but Derek!" she put emphasizing unpleasantness on my name, "can't play anymore he needs to take his seat." She said pulling my shirt till I was stumbling over Drake and into my window seat.

She then sat down next to me crossing her arms looking forward, I looked at Drake who looked away, probably feeling very awkward right about now, but apparently not awkward enough to leave. I then watched as Casey snapped her head towards me pointing her finger into my chest, "Derek Venturi if I ever and I mean ever! Catch you spying on me like that again, I swear…"

I threw up my hands in defense pushing myself back further into my seat, "I wasn't spying, I was… I was hanging out with… Patrick yeah Patrick… my new friend," I smirked and Casey rolled her eyes. Shit she wasn't buying it.

"Oh really, that's why you were rambling on about what was it?" She said squinting her eyes in a madder look more. Great she heard the rambling, just great good job Derek!

"Okay, okay I'll admit I might have been spying a little," I said holding up my hand to show a little. "A little?" she said in an unconvinced tone.

Oh great here it comes the part where I argue back and, "hey I'm not the one who was batting my eyelashes and giggling, and," I spat out the words choppy like. I then tried to imitate Casey using a girly voice, "Well I'm thinking our flight will give us nothing, but time," I said twirling imaginary hair like Casey.

She glared, "I do not sound like that," I scoffed, "Uh yeah you do," she scoffed then too, "Uh no I don't!" I spoke louder to match her tone, "Uh yeah you do," she spoke louder, "Uh no I don't!"

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice next to us, "What!" me and Casey said in union turning around to see a very frightened Drake. He coughed, "Well uh Derek Casey wasn't flirting really," I scoffed crossing my arms, great now he's going to try and be the good guy, well your bad in my book dude bad!

Casey turned to me smiling, "See told you I wasn't flirting," we heard Drake cough again and we turned, "and uh well Casey I can't say I or any other guy wouldn't do the same thing Derek did in his defense."

I smirked towards Casey; maybe this guy wasn't all that bad after all, "Ha see I wasn't in the wrong," I smirked and Casey crossed her arms. We then heard Drake speak up again, "Well I wouldn't say you were in the right completely," Casey smirked before Drake finished where it fell, "either of you."

We then all heard the flight attendant come over the speaker, "We will now be coming around with refreshments so please try to keep the isles clear." I sat back looking over at Casey who was sitting back now, with her arms crossed looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed, yeah it was hard, but this was going to be a long flight and excuse me if I prefer to have Casey snuggled up to me instead of mad at me through the whole thing. She smiled surprised mouthing back to me, "I'm sorry too."

I smiled lifting up the armrest next to us motioning for her to slide next to me, she smiled raising her eyebrow. I could tell she was a little uneasy with Drake right next to us and us showing too much PDA a.k.a. public display of affection.

"Don't worry about me," we both turned to see a laughing Drake who was putting in his ipod. I would have made a smart remark like oh don't worry we won't, but I just got out of the deep water with Casey, no need to dive head first back in. Casey giggled sliding over back towards me, where I wrapped my arms protectively around her pulling her tighter against me and almost in my lap.

"I love you," I whispered tickling her ear, she smiled shifting around she was very ticklish. She then leaned her head against my chest smiling up at me playing with the collar of my shirt every once in a while smiling up at me more. After for what seemed like ever I lied my head back, still holding her, closing my eyes. I felt her snuggle against me and I grinned even more, with my eyes closed yawning.

The last thing I heard before dozing off was, "Just an update passengers we would like to inform you we are now halfway to Miami, Florida."

**Authors Note: I know it wasn't much of a cliff hanger, but this chapter was meant more for humorous purposes. When I was writing it I could just picture Casey and Derek bickering like an old married couple. Please review I really am having writers block right now and the reviews give me motivation! Also in case you guys want a clearer picture of our little Drake I'm sure you can guess who he's based off by the clue's I gave you, here's one more he's from a TV show and like Derek rather good with the ladies. Anyways hope you liked it and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Okay first off I am extremely, extremely sorry about the delay I took on updating to this chapter. I have been busy with of course school, but I also worked on probably one of my hardest videos for you tube ever. It's called ****Everyone Wants A Piece of Casey McDonald, ****my name on youtube is simplyshelbysjl200714 it you want to check it out… Well anyways I promise I'll try to update sooner, I'm still having bits and pieces of writers block, unfortunately, but everyone keeps reassuring me it will pass, so let's hope so! Well I guess that's it so I'll let you go ahead and read Chapter Eighteen of What ****Is Wrong With Me!**** Hope you like it and remember the comments help a lot! Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: Ooh I almost forgot to tell you, for any of you who saw my first ****What Is Wrong With Me? ****Trailer I mad another one, which I personally think is much better, so if you want to go ahead and check it out! I put it as a video response to the other one also if you do check it out tell me what you think**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**You're My Only Hope**

Derek's POV

"Dude, dude… hello earth to the love birds," a voice sounded waking me up with my eyes shooting open looking up to a tired Drake. I shifted up a little rubbing my eyes looking down at Casey against my chest who shifted in her sleep at my movement.

I looked up at him yawning, "What's up dude?" He laughed grabbing his bag down from the overhead compartment and slinging it over his shoulder before answering with, "Well just thought I'd let you know that the planes landed and you two are about to be the last ones off," he laughed.

"What?" I said snapping up again looking out the window. Oh god we were landed, we were in Miami and it was dark outside. Geez how long were me and Casey out for, well obviously long enough for the plane to arrive and land in Miami. I looked back at Drake, "Oh thanks dude."

He smiled looking down at Casey then back at me, "No problem, well I uh gotta go, but tell Casey I said later and maybe I'll see you guys around." I nodded, "Yeah later dude." He then smiled walking away and I looked down my smile turning into an even softer one when just the mere picture of her came into my gaze. I leaned down to her hear whispering sweetly, "Casey, time to wake up," she turned over shifting in her sleep again and I laughed.

I then lifted my hand up tapping her lightly on her shoulder causing her eyes to snap open. She jumped, "What?" I laughed standing up next to her, "Nothing Case calm down, oh did I mention we're in Miami and landed." I said finishing with more excitement throughout my tone than before. She jumped with excitement turning towards me, "Really… oh my gosh we slept right through the landing… and it's dark out… night time already… oh my gosh we need to call our parents… and get to our hotel…"

I put a finger up to her lip smiling and stopping her cute rambling, "and get off the plane." She smiled bending down and gathering up her purse and my jacket she had borrowed. I smiled walking out into the aisle and getting both our bags from the upper head compartment, thank god we didn't have to go to baggage claim. Sorry, but that was just one annoyance that was already easily avoided.

Casey reached out smiling for her suitcase, but I nodded my head motioning for her to start out the plane, "It's okay Case I got it." She rolled her eyes laughing and we walked out into the airport looking around.

"Wow, we're actually in a Miami airport," she smiled stopping outside our gate turning to me. I laughed grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the exit, "Yeah Case and if we hurry we might actually get to be able in a Miami taxi…" She smiled walking next to me pulling our hotel papers out of her purse as we walked outside and I began to look for a taxi, there were a bunch of them driving by, I was bound to get one soon.

I whistled and one pulled up popping open it's trunk for me, "Go ahead and get in Case I'm going to put the bags in the trunk," I smiled as she climbed in the car. I shut the trunk walking around and sliding in next to Casey.

The driver turned around looking back at us, he looked to be about in his late twenties with long bleach blonde hair and the total surfer dude stereotype look going on. "Where to dudes?" he smiled and Casey giggled. I smiled, "Uh Beach by The Bay Hotel, where ever that is?" I said looking at the hotel papers Casey handed me.

"Aw cool no problem," he said turning back around and pulling out of the airport pick up and drop off section getting out onto the real road. I handed the papers back to Casey wrapping my arm around her shoulders and looking out the window.

I snapped my head back towards her when she practically shouted, "Oh my gosh!" I looked at her as she was scanning over the papers, "What?"

She smiled up at me, "Look at this," she smiled shoving the papers back at me. I brought them up a little closer to me in the dark scanning over them with my eyes. I looked up at her, "It just says only one room was booked," she smiled at me and I looked back down at it again, "only one room was booked."

"I know!" she squealed. Wow our parents were making this a lot easier unintentionally. I mean now they would only expect us to call one room that way they could never get suspicious of us only answering one phone. And yeah the room probably had two beds, but who said we had to use both. Smirk, smirk.

We both turned up when the beach bum cab driver directed our attention coming to a stop, "Well dudes here we are remember have fun, but uh not too much fun," he winked at me whoa creepy. I laughed, "We'll try uh what do I owe you?" I asked pulling out my walled as Casey got out of the car walking around to the trunk.

"Oh uh, your total comes to ten dollars," he said checking and then looking back at me, "Cool," I said handing him the money before getting out and grabbing my things before joining Casey on the corner who was already holding hers.

I smiled wrapping my arm casually back around it's newly found favorite place, her waist as we walked inside the cool and very bright hotel lobby. It smelled that salty smell like the ocean, but a very good smell almost as good of a smell as well… Casey. I smirked it was a pretty nice hotel, but no wonder our parents could only book one room considering the lobby was in no way under crowded.

We walked up to the front desk, where a woman with a flower necklace and beach styled outfit stood smiling behind the big desk smiling up at us, "Hello are you here to check in?"

Casey smiled handing her our information, "Yes please." While the lady began scanning over our information and typing on her computer I turned around checking out the hotel a bit more. There was a restaurant with an indoor beach themed bar were a bunch of collage kids were lounging around talking and laughing.

Casey turned towards me smiling holding up a key, "okay let's go check out our room." She smiled walking towards the elevator and I ran up next to her grabbing her waist and walking beside her as she giggled.

We stepped into the elevator and I grinned, "the room finally something that sounds a little interesting," I smirked winking at her. She laughed playfully hitting me on the shoulder, "Don't get any ideas just because I said I'd sleep with you doesn't mean I'll actually, well you know, sleep with you."

I laughed throwing up my hands in defense, "Hey come on I wasn't suggesting…" I laughed, okay yeah I know, but I really wasn't. She laughed as the elevator dinged coming to our floor and the doors open, "Yeah sure…" She laughed walking out into the hallway where I followed her down the hallway as she searched for our room.

"What room our we?" I smiled as we came to a stop by four doors, which one of them just a guess, but was most likely our room, I presumed. "This one," she smirked leaning against a door slipping the key into it and opening it while almost bouncing up and down. She flickered on the lights holding the door open with her hand, and turning back to me smiling in a playful seductive way before going in, "Are you ready Derek Venturi?"

I laughed, "To put these heavy bags down… yeah," I smiled and she rolled her eyes smiling walking into the room.

"Wow the rents didn't do too bad," I smiled setting down the stuff and looking around the room which was quite nice I might add. It had two beds, only one of which would be used, it was brightly colored with a pretty nice bathroom, a TV, a desk, and a walk out balcony, overlooking the ocean.

Casey smiled sighing and falling backwards onto one of the beds closing her eyes, "I have officially died and gone to heaven," she smiled opening her eyes to look up at me when I moved over to stand over at her. I smiled down at her before jumping on the bed next to her and beginning to tickle her waist. She began to laugh hysterically pushing at my hands trying to remove them, but I smiled not budging until she grabbed my own and I began laughing as well.

It went on for a while until a phone started ringing in our room, Casey hopped up answering it before the second ring even sounded, "Hello," she said in both an alert and very cheerful tone. The cheerful part thanks to me I might add. I smirked listening she smiled, "Hi mom, yeah we were just going to call you we got here like literally five minutes ago… oh my gosh everything is so beautiful… oh yeah the plane ride wasn't too bad me and Derek slept through most of it… and we met this guy named Drake…" She paused and I tried to hear Nora's voice, but couldn't.

Casey smiled rolling her eyes and I squinted mine, what was she saying. I realized when Casey spoke up, "No mom I did not get his number," I laughed. Me let Casey get a guys number right in front of me ha not likely. I realized I was laughing to myself when Casey shot me a weird look hanging up the phone.

I smiled clapping my hands and rubbing them together, "So everything with your mom and my dad cool for now?" She smiled laughing walking over to her bag, "yeah I told them we would probably just go to the restaurant in the hotel for dinner, so my mom said just to call in the morning."

"Cool, I'm surprised my dad's not having you call him to give him the 411 on me every other hour," I smiled as she searched through her suitcase pulling out a aqua tank top with tiny sequins spread randomly on it.

She laughed, "Yeah I know, but I'm guessing they'll be giving a lot of surprise calls to us too, so we should try to be in around curfew to be on the safe side."

I smiled sitting on the bed looking around, "Yeah we'll try," I laughed freezing when I looked at Casey and she was pulling off her shirt, to put on the new one.

My eyes got pretty big, "Wow!" She turned around alarmed blushing and quickly pulling on her top, "Sorry, I uh… It's a reflex… you know I don't really think when I'm getting dressed… well I mean I think… of course I think…" she began to ramble blushing more and more until I stood up smiling walking over to her.

"Trust me Case there is no need to apologize," I finished with my famous grin making her blush even more. She finally cleared her throat, "Well you want to go grab something to eat or something?" she smiled motioning towards the door.

I crossed my arms, "Sure, but I mean are you one hundred percent sure you don't need to change again, right?" I smirked and she rolled her eyes pulling me out the door.

When we walked out into the hallway laughing we saw the elevator doors about to close so I grabbed Casey's hand running towards and pulling her inside right as the doors closed. We laughed as we both hit the back wall of the elevator and I found myself pressing her up against the wall. I smiled leaning down coming closer to her face and touching her lips softly with my own. I than began rubbing my hands up against her back and pulling at her lips with my own. She responded quickly and very well, I swear each time I kissed her it felt like the first time, but with a new surprise each time. We didn't even hear the ding of the elevator signaling for the first floor, when we did hear a couple whistles come from the lobby.

I smiled pulling away and we turned around to see about four buff and tanned collage guys leaning against the elevator door. I smiled wrapping my arm around a blushing Casey's waist. The guys laughed once more walking out to the hotel's outside on the beach bar, we smiled following them out into the night were we heard the waves crashing against the shore and island style music playing. There were lanterns and people dancing, and eating at tables.

Casey smiled turning to me, "Um do you want to sit and get something to eat?" I smiled, "Yeah you find a table and I'll go order something and bring it back," I smiled looking over to the walk up bar for food and drink. She smiled flirtatiously walking over to where the tables were and I walked over towards the bar

Casey's POV

Wow everything is so beautiful and lively and with Derek. It's like a dream, maybe it is a dream, oh my gosh please don't be a dream, calm down Casey it's not a dream. I laughed at myself spotting a table on the deck surrounded by other ones filled. I walked over to it looking out towards the ocean. Wow even at night it's really beautiful, and it all sounds and looks so peaceful and surreal, but it is real. I didn't realize where I was walking when I smacked straight into someone knocking myself down, "Whoa."

I looked up to a laughing and smiling boy carrying a couple drinks he smiled down at me, "You okay there," he said stretching out a free hand and I smiled taking it as he pulled me up with little efforts he was pretty buff.

"Yeah sorry, I'd like to say this doesn't happen to me a lot, but bumping into people seems to be one of my classic features," I laughed nervously. He smiled flashing a smile of pearly whites, "No problem, the names Reed, by the way and I could've sworn I've seen you before."

Okay I was sure I did not know this boy because this boy was the type of boy you didn't forget. I mean the dude did have the whole buff, tan, perfect smile, and perfect shade of blonde hair thing going on. I laughed, "I don't think so?"

He snapped his finger, "You're the elevator lip locker girl," he said fast. What was he talking about, "um what?" I asked politely and dumbfounded.

He smiled, "You were the girl me and my buddies saw playing a little tonsil hockey in the elevator earlier, weren't you?" I laughed oh yeah me and Derek did play a little tonsil hockey in the elevator not too long ago, geez how could I even begin to forget something like that, like that amazing, amazing kiss.

"Oh yeah, that was me and my boyfriend," I smiled blushing a little bit. He shook his head acting playfully disappointed, "too bad I was hoping he was a random guy and you were up for another," he whispered in my ear before walking away and smiling at me.

I turned around giggling at the ticklish feeling I got in my ear when ever someone whispered in it. I smiled as he took his seat with the other three guys and looked up at me waving. I then turned around finding the table, thankfully still open and sitting down at it crossing my legs. I looked around at all the people smiling and dancing, when a very familiar song came on. It was the last song me and Sam danced to, it had been at a party and the night was perfect, I started listening to the lyrics which soon turned into a flashback…

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_**I sat there listening to the music where all the people twirled around gracefully on the dance floor, when I felt someone come up behind me. I looked up to see Sam smiling up at me, "Hey," I smiled and he extended his hand out to me which I took. He smiled, "Casey McDonald will you do me the honor of having the next dance?"**_

_**I blushed following him out on the dance floor, "Why of course, you couldn't have asked sooner." He smiled wrapping his arms around me, "And you couldn't of accepted sooner." I laughed softly as he spun me around and closed my eyes.**_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_**I smiled resting my head against his chest feeling his softness of his shirt against my skin before lifting my head to look up closer into his eyes. He smiled at me pecking me softly against the lips, "I love you Case."**_

_**I wrapped my arms around him breathing him in a bit stronger, "I love you too Sam, always." He smiled rubbing the back of my head, "Case I want to be with you forever…"**_

_**I lifted my head to look at him seeing him smiling a beautiful, but serious smile. I smiled softly, "then we will be, people who are meant to be together always are…"**_

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope…_

I snapped out of my flashback as the song hit its last verse breathing in deeply. I instantly touched my locket running my fingers over it as if to trap the memory inside of it before I looked around Derek still wasn't back, well they were pretty packed. I repeated the words to myself one last time, "People who are meant to be together always will be."

I laughed softly wiping a tear from my eyes, "Right philosophy just a different person I guess," I smiled fluffing my hair. Okay Casey cheer up, you should be happy right now you get to be in Miami with Derek together, nothing, but togetherness. I smiled at the thought a beautiful image of Derek popping up into my head again.

I suddenly spotted him getting handed food from the bartender laughing when he stuck a fry in his mouth while walking over. I felt a little green monster creep up my back when a few collage girls checked him out, but when he smiled at me looking right past them it vanished and hopped on their backs, I assumed from their facial expressions.

I smirked at them raising my eyebrows and catching a glimpse of a laughing Reed who smiled over in my direction waving, I waved back, looking up at Derek who noticed looking over his shoulder and then back at me.

"Who's that?" he smiled, but still with a questioning tone in his voice as he sat down handing me my food. I laughed popping a fry in my mouth after soaking it in ketchup, "just another one of the victim's my clumsiness affected."

He laughed looking over his shoulder again examining Reed closer and I laughed rolling my eyes. "He's pretty buff wouldn't you say?" he asked causing me to laugh more.

I reached over touching his shoulder, "Yeah, but I prefer a more scrawny looking guy, you know?" I laughed and he raised his eyebrow at me scoffing. He crossed his arms, "hey please don't forget I am not scrawny I'm…" I cut him off laughing more, "Yeah, yeah I know scrappy." I said putting quotation marks around the word scrappy and he laughed grabbing my hand and entwining it with his own. I smiled down at it and then up at him.

"You look pretty tonight Casey," he smiled and I blushed looking up at him, "thanks for saying that."

He smiled, "Why wouldn't I say it, I mean I, really…" I laughed slightly, "I know I mean the word you used." He looked confused, "Pretty?" I smiled, "Yeah, I usually get hot and It's a nice change and twist you know?"

He smiled and before I knew it he leaned over kissing me. Not just a peck, but not a full make-out either, just a sweet, but emotion full kiss that made the outer edges of my lips tug upward into a smile in the kiss.

We laughed looking around at the people and had just finished up on my food when my cell phone started buzzing, "Oh," I said alarmed pulling it out of my pocket and looking at the caller ID, it was Lizzie.

I showed it to Derek and he smiled handing it back to me and I clicked it on, "Hey Liz what's up?"

"Casey I just called your room and you didn't answer mom and George are doing a surprise call in like five seconds get your butt to your room now!"

"Thanks Liz, call you later," I said shutting off the phone and grabbing Derek's arm pulling him up, "we have to get in the room like now!"

He got the message and pulled my arm as we ran to the staircase when I realized something, "Oh my gosh my purse!"

He smiled, "you go get it I'll get the phone and say your in the shower they'll believe that about you, but not me," he laughed and I nodded as he turned around racing up the stairs. I can't believe we lost track of time, and our parents if it wasn't for Lizzie oh my gosh make sure to give her your life later Casey.

I walked back out to the deck still crowded with people walking over to the table, no my purse is not gone. Okay calm down Casey someone probably turned it in to the bar, I thought to myself trying to calm me down while walking over to the bar.

"Excuse me did anyone turn in a…" I smiled, but spun around when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Looking for something?" smiled the boy with blonde hair and muscles, Reed, yes that's his name, he was smirking holding my purse and handed it to me.

I didn't think about what I did next it was a reflex, "Oh my gosh thank you so much," I said jumping up and hugging him. I stopped when I realized it and scooted back awkwardly, "Sorry." He smiled, "Don't be really didn't bother me in the least."

I laughed a bit, yeah, but I can think of someone else it would bother… stop it Casey it was just a hug for crying out loud! Then why do you feel so guilty, you don't! "Well thanks, but I got to go back to my room someone's waiting for me," I smiled.

He returned the smile, "I'm on my way up to, so how about I walk you there you never know what drunken idiots are hanging around in the dark hallways," he laughed.

I smiled and he was right all I needed was some drunken idiot to grab me which I'm sure would make Derek a lot madder than a hug or walk to my room. "Sure," I smiled and he waved over to the group of boy's he was with who nodded and we walked to the elevator.

"What floor?" he smiled looking over the buttons. I looked up, "Oh um six," he smiled laughing, "cool me too."

He leaned against the elevators back wall looking over to me, "So are you in collage, or?" I smiled, "No I'm not in collage, I'm in high school actually."

He looked at me shocked raising his eyebrow, "and your parents let you come to Miami with your boyfriend?" I smiled laughing, "Well it's sort of complicated."

He smiled, "Haven't heard one relationship yet that isn't," I smiled back it was true there always was some type of complication small or large in any relationship. "Tell me about it," I mumbled sweetly as the bell for our floor coming up chimed. I lifted up my arm quickly to push back my hair, "Ow," I squealed as yes leave it to me my stupid bracelet got caught on my hoop earring.

Reed's head snapped up, "What? Oh," he laughed walking over to me, here stay still I have a little experience." I smiled noticing the tiny hoop earring in his own hear, way smaller than anything like I wore, but cute for a boy, and I mean that statement in general. He laughed as he gently tried to untwine it for me and I laughed too.

"Here maybe if I just go this way," he smiled moving his hand. I laughed grabbing his hand with my free one, "No don't go that way," I laughed and he then touched my arm, "Yes here trust me," I smiled, "fine okay." We both sort of froze when we heard the bell chime for our floor and we turned as the door opened and the person on the other side looked at us strangely.

"Case?" Derek asked his voice a little hoarse looking at me even weirder and then a Reed. I went to move, but it yanked at me ear, "Derek I… Owe!"

Before I knew it Derek had rushed to my side, "Case what is it? What's wrong?" he said his voice now stronger and concerned. Reed then spoke up, "that's what she was trying to say she got her earring caught on her bracelet and I was just helping her," he smiled and Derek looked at him blankly then turning to me and back at him again.

"Okay that's all good and well, but do you guys mind if we finish this conversation after my ear isn't at the risk of getting ripped out?" I grumbled still feeling it. Each boy jumped Derek looking at it, "Oh sorry here let me…" Reed spoke up to, "No dude I got it, its okay here let me…"

I sighed brushing past both of them and there pathetic arguing out into the hall where a mirror hung on the wall, "If you want something done right, do it yourself," I smiled rolling my eyes and to my relief finally unhooking my earring from my bracelet. I sighed with relief turning around to both boys waiting anxiously behind me when they both said in union, "Are you okay?" They then both glared at the other and I laughed walking between them.

"I'm fine I smiled walking to me and Derek's door where both of them followed, I soon found Derek at my side wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. He got threatened so easily, I smiled over at Reed, "Thanks." I felt Derek tense up when Reed smiled back at me, but I ignored it, it was simply Derek there was no reason in getting wrapped up or upset over it.

"No problem," Reed smiled, "See you later Casey, Derek," he nodded. Derek nodded back at least he was trying to be friendly. "Bye," I smiled waving at him as he turned around trotting down the hallway. I then felt myself being pulled into my door by Derek and I laughed as we sat down on the bed. I then was completely taken back when he stood up looking down at me like he was about to say something. I looked at him strangely when all of the sudden I felt Derek swoop me in his arms moving me and him farther up onto the bed where he began kissing me very passionately. I finally broke apart for breath gasping I lied back on the bed running my fingers through my hair, "Derek?" I looked over at him a little confused.

He smiled at me, without saying a word and getting up to go in the bathroom, shutting the door, where I heard the shower come on. I sat up running my fingers through my hair again before getting up and walking over to my suitcase. I then quickly stripped changing into boy shorts and a tank top, sitting on the bed waiting for Derek. After a few minutes he didn't come out so I gave up, being really tired and smiled crawling under the sheets turning off the lights.

After about a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open and felt Derek slide into the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel he was bare chest and his hair was wet from his shower, which he smelled really good.

I smiled turning over and laying my head on his chest smiling at me and he smiled back, "I love you Case," I blushed, "I love you too." I then closed my eyes and felt him rubbing the back of my head with his fingers through my hair and it felt so good. Whenever we lied together like this it was like the perfect mesh. If I was too hot he was cold or if I was cold he was hot. Some people may say that meant we were to opposite, but what it really was, was like two puzzle pieces that with out each other just wouldn't fit. His body felt perfectly against mine the way he wrapped his arms just around me the right way and how he knew exactly were to run his hands over, making me feel completely safe and happy. I was in love with him so much, and he was all I could think about as I drifted off to sleep…

**Authors Note: Okay once again so, so sorry about how long it took to upload, but trust me this chapter that I rewrote gave me such a better feeling and I really liked it please tell me if you do too! Please review so I can get even more motivated and I promise I'll try my hardest to send out chapters faster, once again really sorry, but thanks for reading and hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Okay wow I am so sorry it took me this long to update, but I have been so sick since like Thursday with the flu and basically couldn't even get out of bed or keep my eyes open, but for the first time I'm feeling a little better and decided to work on Chapter nineteen for you guys so please tell me if you like it! Also you will be introduced to two new characters in this chapter, I know you're all like too many new characters, but there in a new place there's bound to be some.**

**Also I just wanted to give a special thanks to Ghostwriter, ellie141516, Maroseson, and Lanter for taking the time to review on chapter eighteen especially with my being sick the positive feedback made me feel a lot better and I wanted to put out this chapter just for you guys! Anyways enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT:**** Okay as you may know we are at eighty-nine reviews now I know this may take this chapter and the next one, but I was wondering if everyone who reads could even send a small review because within the next couple chapters to hit one hundred reviews would be a dream! I also promise shout outs like in this chapter to anyone who reviews like I did for the last chapter in this one. **

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Table For Five**

Casey's POV

I felt the warm sun shining through onto my face as I slowly opened my eyes. I glanced over at the clock, okay it's eight thirty, but now that I'm already awake I know I'll never be able to fall back asleep so I might as well just get up. I smiled over to Derek, aw he's still asleep, and he probably would be for a while. I know I'll just go downstairs and get some breakfast and I can leave a note so he doesn't go all oh my gosh where's Casey on me. I laughed carefully slipping out of his tight grasp and off the bed. He moaned and I held my breath, but laughed when he only turned over still asleep.

I tiptoed over to my suitcase rummaging through it for clothes and a bathing suit to wear under them. "Ooh perfect," I silently squealed upon finding my favorite polka dot bikini. I then grabbed a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I went into the bathroom slipping them on and reaching for my make-up bag quickly, but carefully applying it. I smiled looking myself over in the mirror when I was done, whoops my hair. It was already curly so I just put it into low pigtails before grabbing my key and phone. I walked back over to the bed smiling down at the still very asleep Derek. I kissed him on the cheek before quietly leaving the room and starting down the hall.

The elevator pinged when it hit my floor and the doors opened, I smiled walking in noticing three other boys already in there. I think they were the boys I saw with Reed last night, but he wasn't with them at the moment so I could be wrong.

A tan one with longer brown hair smiled at me motioning towards the buttons, "What floor?" I looked up smiling, "Oh uh one please." He smiled pushing it and then turned back to the other boys continuing their conversation. Okay now I'm not an ease dropper, usually, but it's kind of hard not to listen in when you're like two feet away from someone.

"So did you hear about that party that's going down on the beach tonight?" the tan one with the long brown hair asked. A lighter skinned tone one with black hair spoke up, "Oh yeah it's gonna be sweet! Reed was telling me about it last night and how anyone's invited," ha I was right they did know Reed. I smiled looking over at them to make sure they didn't notice my little listening in expressions I was making. The elevator pinged hitting the lobby floor and I quickly shuffled out.

I smiled walking out into the bright lobby again. It still smelled like sea salt smell, but a very good smell at the same time. I started to walk over to where the inside dinning area was when my phone started ringing I smiled opening it while motioning to the hostess for a table, she nodded motioning for me to follow her and I did.

She brought me to a booth for four, which was strange, but I'm guessing she thought I was meeting friends or something. She stood their looking tired and ready to leave so I smiled covering the phone with one hand before saying, "thank you." She smiled before quickly walking back to her stand instantly slumping when no people where there.

I took a seat and then spoke into the phone, "Hello." "Casey, how are you? How are things going?" my mom asked in a cheerful voice.

I smiled rolling my eyes at my mothers already cheerful, but worried sounding type of tone before answering, "hi mom, I'm fine and things our going great considering I've only been here about twenty four hours," I laughed a bit and I heard my mom sigh.

I heard Marti screaming at Edwin in the background and my mom shushing them, "That's nice honey so what are you and Derek doing right now?" I smiled a funny girly smirk as she mentioned Derek's name, wow good thing she can't see you through the phone smart one, I scolded myself, "honey, you there?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts practically jumping out of my seat.

"Oh uh yeah sorry mom, I'm here. And right now I'm getting something to eat at the hotel's restaurant and Derek is sleeping," I laughed a bit at the end and my mom did too. "Oh yes of course he is, well if you're eating honey I'll let you go I guess, have fun, but not to much fun, try to stay away from wild parties, that includes Derek too, goodbye sweetie." I rolled my eyes again smiling, "bye mom," I said before I closed the phone, checking the time, maybe Derek would come down in time for breakfast, I thought as the waiter a red headed older woman approached the table.

"Hi may I start you off with something to drink, some orange juice, ice water, a cup of coffee maybe?' She smiled while asking with a very cheery tone of voice. I smiled thinking about it a little bit first before responding, "I'll just have a glass of ice water please." She smiled scratching it down and nodding before walking off. I then sighed looking around checking the elevator for Derek before turning back to face the right way. It was quiet with no one to talk to, I hated it being quiet, I remember how I used to love it, but I guess it's safe to say with a boyfriend like Derek quiet is an unwelcome word.

However that's how it was so that's why I practically jumped out of my seat when someone behind me tapped me on my shoulder, I smiled turning around expecting to see a tired looking Derek, but the person before me was not Derek. "Oh my gosh do not do that to me ever again, I hate surprises," I laughed catching my breath.

Reed smiled his blonde hair falling somewhat in his face as he sat across from me, "Yeah good morning to you too," he laughed. I smiled blushing, "Sorry, but like I said surprises and me don't go together."

He smirked, "and why is that?" Now that he asked and I actually thought about it I didn't know the answer. Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but it's just one of those things that you don't know why, but your mind is set on something. I smiled flipping my hair over my shoulder biting my bottom lip.

He laughed, "You have no idea do you?" I started to giggle, "Not in the least." I saw him wave over to his friends who were going out to the beach, yes the ones in the elevator, ha further confirming I was right. I smiled when he turned back to me, "So are those guys the only ones you came here with?"

He looked at his friends and then back at me, "yeah them and Hallie." I raised my eyebrow curious at the unfamiliar name, "Hallie is your girlfriend?"

He laughed throwing up his hands, "No, no she's my little sister," I smiled aw he's a big brother, how cute. However I wonder how old she is, she must get sick of hanging out with her older brother and his friends.

I perked up in my seat, "how old is she?" He smiled pointing at me, "well you said you were sixteen last night right?" I smiled nodding he laughed, "She's actually fifteen in fact I'm supposed to be meeting her for breakfast down here she just takes an extra long time with her make-up. One of my friends, Caleb, was going to bring her down, and yes I am a little bit of an overprotective brother."

I laughed, "You sound like my brother De…" He smiled at me and I stopped, yeah Casey probably don't want to say Derek if you don't want to go into the whole oh yeah he's my step brother, but my boyfriend too thing. I started to talk faster smiling, "my younger brother Edwin, he thinks he's man of the house."

Reed laughed and I smiled, "hey my boyfriend should be coming down for breakfast soon so if you and your sister and your friend want to join us it would be cool to meet people to hang out with while you're here."

He smiled nodding, "That'd be good Hallie has already been complaining about going shopping and no way am I going down that road." I laughed, "Ooh, but I have no problem going down that road at all."

He laughed then smiled up, "So where is that boyfriend of yours anyways?" I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped when someone else who slided in next to me answered for me, "He's right here," I looked over to surprisingly an awake looking Derek. He smiled at me and I smiled back, "Wow that was right on cue," I laughed.

Derek smirked his famous smirk, "Yeah I know I'm just amazing like that." I leaned over kissing him on his cheek while whispering in his ear, "Yes, yes you are," I then felt him tickle my side.

We then both looked up at a coughing sound to a very awkward looking Reed I smiled blushing, "Sorry Derek you remember Reed from last night right?"

"How could I forget," he mumbled and I nudged him, thank god Reed didn't hear him, he was so jealous sometimes it was cute though. He smiled up then, "I mean yeah of course, nice to see you again," he said through clenched teeth, Reed just nodded in his direction. I rolled my eyes smiling.

I then turned to Derek putting on my puppy dog eyes for the news I was about to give him, "So Derek guess what?"

He raised his eyebrow at me looking as if trying to figure what I was going to say before I said it, "What?" He said in a slow, nice, but questioning and confused tone.

I smiled sweetly, "Well Reed," I felt him tense up a bit and had to restrain from giggling and rolling my eyes, "As I was saying Reed has a sister here and I invited her and his friend who's bringing her down from the room to have breakfast with us." I smiled finishing fast.

His eyes got a little big when I finished, but he coughed regaining normalness again, "Oh really how…" I saw him think before he spoke, good boy hehe, "much fun it will be."

I then smiled over to Reed who seemed to be a little amused by the whole situation he laughed a bit, "Look's like she'd be a hard person to say no to," he smiled in Derek's direction and Derek laughed, "You have no idea." I rolled my eyes sticking my tongue out at both of them, "I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

They both laughed and then I saw Reed stand up motioning someone behind us over in our direction, his sister I presumed. I watched as a very petite girl ran over hugging him. She had his light blonde hair exactly and it was straight and hung halfway past her shoulders. She wasn't pale, but not exactly tan, like Reed also and had a few freckles that looked like they had been carefully sprinkled across her cheeks. When she turned around and smiled at me and Derek I saw she had very pretty blue eyes, but not a dark blue, but more of a coral or baby blue.

Reed smiled and I hopped over Derek's lap standing up next to them where Reed turned his sister towards me and she smiled too. Reed smiled, "Hallie, this is Casey the girl in the elevator I told you about."

Hallie smiled hugging me it frightened me at first, but I smiled hugging her back. She smiled over to me as we all sat down her and Reed across from me and Derek, "So you're Casey the girl my brother could not stop talking a…"

I started blushing and I heard Reed laugh nervously speaking up over his sister cutting her off, "Hallie she knows who she is no need to go into details."

I then felt Derek lean forward and looked over as he raised his eyebrow at Hallie, "You were saying Hallie?" Aw poor girl he's using the Derek smile and charm to get information out of her. I smiled rolling my eyes about to speak up so this poor girl didn't walk right into a trap, but surprised when she herself pulled a Derek on Derek, whoa that sounded a little creepy.

She raised her eyebrow at Derek smirking, "and you must be the boyfriend, Derek is it?" I watch as Derek sat back sighing and crossing his arms in defeat. I started laughing then smiled back at Hallie, "So you're freshman in high school?"

She smiled practically bouncing up and down in her seat, "Mmhm and I can't believe it's almost over I mean it's already winter break and oh my gosh though this year when I started I was like wow older, hotter boys…" I laughed listening, but noticed Reed rolling his eyes and looking across the room before stopping Hallie, "hey where's Caleb I thought he was walking you down here."

Hallie stopped smiling, "oh you mean that little cute friend of yours with the nice butt," I watched as Reed rolled his eyes again sighing, "Hallie please don't inform me if my friend's butts are cute." I giggled and I heard Derek laugh too and Hallie smiled, "he walked me down here, but then he forgot his phone so he ran back upstairs, but oh yeah he wanted to tell you something," Reed smiled, "Okay cool be right back with him then I guess."

Hallie then smiled, "As I was saying… wait what was I saying… oh yeah cuter older boys, by the way you're boyfriends cute," she smiled over to Derek and I saw him blush aw he was getting hit on by a fifteen year old she then began to whisper looking around first, "oh, but don't tell my brother, but I have my eye on his friend Caleb," she giggled.

I smiled, "You're secret's safe with me." I then watched as she raised her eyebrow looking at a now laughing Derek pursing her lips, "and you?" I laughed when Derek actually looked a little frightened by this girl.

He threw up his hands in defense scoffing, "please like I'd waste my time gossiping about some guys butt," the then turned pointing at both me and Hallie, "by the way if any of you ever tell anyone I said those two words together in the same sentence I will so hurt you."

I laughed and Hallie scoffed, "Ooh I'm so scared," Derek raised his eyebrow I could tell he was a bit impressed by this girls courage, I know I was, "you should be," he smiled.

I laughed looking back at Hallie, "Hallie please ignore my boyfriend he's cranky when he has to get up early, by the way why are you up so early?"

He smirked looking seductively into my eyes, whoa please be careful with what you say Derek, little girl at our table here, he looked at my look I was giving him looking confused. He then nodded looking at Hallie and smiled, "Oh I couldn't sleep."

I smiled over at Hallie who had her eyebrow raised and opened her mouth to speak smirking, "without her right?" I watched as Derek's eyes shot open and I started to laugh, "Well Derek Venturi it looks like you may have just met your match," I smiled. I always knew it would happen one day there was bound to be another person who could maybe challenge Derek like he could challenge others. The funny part was the fact it was a fifteen year old girl.

I then saw the red headed woman my or I guess now our waiter come with my water, "I am so sorry it took so long mam," she smiled apologetically and I smiled back, "please there is no need to be sorry I was waiting for people anyways."

She smiled at me looking relieved, "Oh well I'm still sorry, but is this everyone?" She asked looking at Derek and then Hallie. I smiled, "actually we're waiting on two more," she smiled nodding and walking away. Hallie spoke up now jumping up looking behind me and Derek, "Hi Caleb," she gave a flirtatious smile and I heard Derek chuckle so I elbowed him, didn't boys understand when a girl is trying to flirt do not laugh unless she's being funny or trying to be funny. I saw Reed first and he smiled saying hey to me and Derek before sliding in across from us. He rolled his eyes as Hallie remained standing and another boy walked over, he was one of the boys from the elevator he was very tan with black eyes and shorter black hair and muscles, nice muscles, he sort of looked native American because of his beautiful dark skin, hair, and eyes.

He smiled at Hallie if I wasn't considering his age which I assumed was eighteen or nineteen I would say his was a flirtatious smile too. By the look and smile on Derek's face I was thinking he was pondering the same thought.

I heard Reed cough, he must have been thinking the same thing to, I silently laughed to myself as Hallie and Caleb quickly sat down Hallie between Reed and Caleb. She looked really petite now sitting between to muscular older boys.

I smiled at Caleb, "Hi I'm Casey and this is my boyfriend…" Derek smiled stretching his hand across the table, "Derek, Derek Venturi have we met before?" Wow okay did not see that one coming I watched as Caleb laughed.

"You don't happen to be the Derek Venturi at Thompson High who broke my hockey record last season are you?" I almost felt my eyes bulge out of my head wow talk about a small world!

Derek smiled, "Oh so you're the great Caleb, well I guess not so great anymore since I broke your hockey record," Derek flashed his challenging smirk and me and Hallie both giggled while Caleb and Reed laughed. It suddenly clicked this must have been the Caleb Sam and Derek were always talking about. I remembered them saying he was a senior when they were a freshman.

Derek's POV

Well look's like Casey's little friend here actually introduced me to someone interesting, this really is a small world. Not that Hallie isn't interesting and a bit scary, not to mention the girl can talk. Thank god Casey doesn't talk like that, but maybe it's just a fifteen year old thing, girl thing that is, well with the exception of Sheldon Shleper.

Caleb grinned, "Yeah well I'm a little past high school records now, I'm working on the collage ones," he laughed, yeah finally someone to talk about hockey with! Wait do I want to really replace Sam like that, I'm not replacing Sam am I? I thought back to my dream where he told me I need to get back with hockey, maybe he was right, he was Sam of course he was right.

"Aw cool, oh yeah you got that hockey scholarship your senior year didn't you?" He smirked leaning back, "actually junior year to be exact." Caleb then smiled over at Reed, "you know Reed and my two other buddies that came, we all play hockey together, we should all hang out while your hear and talk hockey."

Okay so maybe Reed isn't that bad if he's a hockey player just as long as he's not a hockey player scamming on my girlfriend. "Aw yeah definitely," I smiled.

We then all looked to Hallie who perked up, "You know we could all go out tonight together to that party on the beach, I heard anyone's invited," she smiled in a hopeful tone.

I saw Reed get that look, I knew the look it would be like if Marti was suggesting the same idea right now it was the big brother no way look. He sighed rolling his eyes, "Hallie I already told you, you're not going to that party there's going to be alcohol and plus around midnight those things get really wild."

And now Reed was about to experience the I hate you stop trying to run my life, your not my father part of the whole thing, trust me I'm an expert, not at that part with Marti, but with Lizzie and Casey. She started to whine and crossed her arms, "but Reedy weedy pleeeeaassseee…." Ha nickname reedy weedy what is that?

Reed crossed his arms not budging it then got very quiet I looked over at Casey, okay she's giving that look where she's gonna speak up, but what is she going to say.

She smiled in Reed's direction, hey that's my smile from Casey the one she uses to get what she wants from me, stop using it on him, stop using it on him! I frowned as Casey smiled, again, before speaking up, "You know if it doesn't get too wild before twelve then maybe we could all go and then I could take her back to the room at eleven thirty and you guys could talk about hockey then?" Casey smiled her hopeful smile.

I watched as Reed smiled at Casey, my Casey, be careful who you smile at buddy. I had to stop myself to make sure I wasn't glaring. Okay Casey would want me to back her up now, "Yeah Reed Casey doesn't like to stay late at parties with drinking anyways." Casey nodded smiling thankfully at me and I smiled back. Then Caleb spoke up, "yeah and I mean as far as guys go I will personally keep an eye on Hallie for you," wow did he just flirt with Hallie isn't she a little young for him, but I guess that wouldn't be the weirdest relationship details, trust me I would know.

I watched as Hallie perked up at this comment and Reed sighed, "okay fine tonight we will all go to the party." I spoke up fast then, "you guys better plug your ears."

They both looked at me confused, but quickly covered their ears when the happy squealing and or screaming came from Casey and Hallie.

Okay so a party tonight was going to be good I could spend time with Casey all day and tonight and then talk about hockey and hang out with some guys. And I mean that in a non oh my gosh his butt is cute way.

**Authors Note: Okay sorry this chapter was so short, but what do you think about the new characters? Also at the party Derek will get drunk, but after Casey leaves, so I guess you'll have to review if you want to see what happens all the sooner. Other than that hope you like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: First off I just realized wow I'm already at chapter twenty and this story isn't even close to being over, hope that's okay with you guys? Also I'll soon be putting a new story up on fan fiction that will be in the category of Life With Derek if you want to check it out it will be called ****The Pact****, but it will be more in the future, it's a dasey of course! There is a trailer for it on youtube too and I can't put the exact link, for reasons unknown, but basically if you go to my profile page on here it list my youtube account and it's in my videos there. Now please remember I warned you that Derek was going to get drunk in this chapter so be prepared! Other than that I hope you enjoy chapter twenty and please review!**

**Also special thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter whom are: ****ellie141516****Ghostwriter****Lanter****Shortie91****queenfrizzy8****bestdramaforever****! Thank you guys so much it means a lot! P.S. sorry if your names not on here and you reviewed after I posted the update, but I'll try to thank you in the next one! **

**Huge, Huge thanks to ****My.Name.Is.Jill**** whom reviewed not once, but two times! Now that people is what inspires me to write more and update quicker!**

**IMPORTANT: Okay so with all the new characters I'm sure some of you are interested into what image I had of them in my head! Well if you want to see them then go to my fan fiction profile page and the link will be there for my website that has the What Is Wrong With Me cast so far!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Derek you're Impossible!**

Derek's POV

(Later that day)

"Casey! Hallie! Will you guys please pick a dam outfit already the rest of us being guys would kind of like to hit the beach today if you don't mind!" I shouted at the two giggling girls in the dressing room. Yes guess what I'm currently shopping, exactly what I had my mind set on doing today! But hey at least I get to enjoy this wonderful part of the day with two other people who would rather not be here either. I looked over at Reed who was crossing his arms practically falling asleep against the wall. I then looked over to Caleb who had picked up some stringy thing and then flinging it across the room when coming to realization it was in fact a thong.

"So do you think I look okay Casey, I mean I've never worn something like this before?" We all perked up at the sound of Hallie's muffled voice.

"Hallie you are a total hottie trust me you are the reason they invented a bikini like that," I laughed as I saw two very different reactions take place on Reed and Caleb's face when they heard Casey say this. Reed made a grunting sound while raising his eyebrow while Caleb flashed a smile, and not just any smile. Yeah, okay he was definitely in love with this girl, fifteen or not. Something told me they might not want to tell brother dearest over there though.

The door opened causing us all to step forward waiting for the girls to come out. I heard a few squeals and some giggling before Casey stepped out slowly. Wow Casey in a bikini was everything I imagined and more. It fit her perfectly every curve. She was in a hot pink bikini with orange Hawaiian flowers decorated on it and matching sandals. I swallowed hard when I saw Reed looking her over as well, he should be watching his little sister before Caleb over there, no Derek stop.

I watched as Casey smiled still standing in the doorway, "Gentlemen I know you've been waiting to get the heck out of here and to the beach, but I assure you once you see Miss Hallie you will agree it was worth the wait."

I smiled laughing, "Well then can we see what the wait was before the day is over," okay yeah so I'm getting a little cranky, but you would be too if you could be at a beach with Casey right now instead of shopping for a fifteen year old girl.

Casey laughed, "Yes don't get you panties in a twist Derek, Hallie come out," I scoffed at this comment, but instead of Hallie coming out Casey got pulled back in and the door shut. We all three looked at each other, okay what is going on what could they possibly have to do now. We all three then leaned up against the door listening when the whispering started.

Hallie's whispering voice came first, "Casey I just realized something I can't go out there!" We all shot each other looks until Casey's whispers were heard, "Hallie I told you, you look hot now what's the problem?"

Hallie then scream whispered, "this!" We heard a gasp from Casey, "Hallie oh my gosh where did you get that? Aren't you a little young to have that? Do your parents know about that, oh my gosh does Reed know that you have a…" We heard Casey almost screaming before Hallie shushed her up, okay seriously what were they talking about and what the hell was it!

We then heard Casey do her steady calming breathing, "Okay, okay just take it out!" I heard Hallie then sigh, "I can't see that's the thing my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, I was only going out with him to piss off my parents, Reed doesn't even know I've dated so don't tell him by the way. Well you see he worked at a store in the mall were they did piercing, but of course I'm not eighteen so I couldn't do it without consent, but my boyfriend said he really wanted to try it on me and I sort of let him after work one day."

Uh oh Reed looked like he was about to blow up, Caleb looked like he just lost his best friend probably because his little love interest has had a boyfriend, who she let pierce her. I then heard Casey scream in a whisper, "Hallie it could of got infected, wait how old was your boyfriend?"

Oh shit Casey I didn't even think about that one Hallie must really like older men I guess. We heard nothing and then Hallie say as quiet as possible, "he was eighteen." Uh oh and there goes Reed losing every sanity he had left. Me and Caleb both jump back as he flung open the door dragging out his younger sister who did look good in a bikini, not as good as Casey though. Mr. Caleb maybe thinking a little differently though.

"Hallie you went out with an eighteen year old! That you let pierce you! Who is he, who's his name, how far did you two go you know?" Reed went off gulping and slowing down at the last part. I watched as Hallie froze and Casey smiled awkwardly walking over, "Reed calm down it's okay really I have a piercing too!" Casey shut up that was a lie, wasn't it.

Reed stopped looking at Casey raising his eyebrow why we both said in union, "you do?" She smiled awkwardly oh yeah she was lying I knew Casey's lying face. She then laughed awkwardly, "yeah it's just in a place no one knows about and I don't wear it anymore." Okay she doesn't look like she's lying anymore, but where is that piercing, there would only be a few places I wouldn't have found it.

I was then in shock, "Wait Casey where is your piercing," I started at her eyes then looking down as to where it was on her. Caleb then laughed, "what is it a nipple piercing or something?" I turned glaring, "hey dude not cool." He laughed, "sorry, but I' mean where else unless," he laughed more and my eyes got huge looking at Casey who looked at all of us before screaming and running into the dressing room, "YOU PERVERTS!"

Hallie sighed, "Casey wait," she then turned to us before going in there, "good going idiots! I mean seriously how you could even think Casey would have a piercing," she shuttered. Reed then scoffed, "yeah we didn't think you had one or an eighteen year old boyfriend either, but we were wrong there weren't we."

Hallie glared and then Casey came out holding a stud in her hand looking pissed, "Derek do you remember when I went out with Trevor?" I shuttered at the thought that was one bet that bothered me more than ever, "yeah unfortunately."

She rolled her eyes turning around and then coming back with no stud in her hand, "it's when I secretly went with Emily and got this!" She stuck out her tongue which yes had a freaking stud in it!

"That's hot!" We heard Caleb smile and me and Hallie both turned for very different reasons and screamed, "Shut up!" He smiled motioning sorry then he made a big mistake, "What Hallie yours was too." Reed then turned around, "once again shut up!"

Hallie giggled, "No please continue." Reed then glared, "Hallie please stop." I then spoke up still in disbelief about Casey, "Casey how could you, why would you, for Trevor?"

Casey sighed taking it out, "I know, but if it makes you feel any better I'd do the same thing for you too!" I threw up my hands, "Oh now I feel so much better that'd you do it for me too, really I'm just fine now, not!" I then sighed sitting down, "I need to sit down." I couldn't believe Casey, my Casey had a tongue piercing! Not that I had a problem or was repulsed or anything I had dated other girls with piercing in more let's call them interesting places, but Casey it just wasn't like her at all.

Casey scrambled to my side grabbing my arm, "Derek please don't be mad or think less of me it was a mistake and I've been trying forever to get it to grow back really." I suddenly smiled looking at her, of course Casey would be worried about me thinking less of her when that was impossible. I laughed smiling, "are you kidding I think more of you I never knew you were so brave I'm just a little shocked is all," I laughed and her face lit with relief.

She then attacked my face with kissing, I couldn't help, but slide my tongue in her mouth curious if I could feel a hole, she moaned I guess it made the kiss better, if your examining someone's tongue. She then laughed pulling and pushing me away, "Derek you can't feel the hole."

I smirked, "Come on I was curious." We then heard Hallie giggle, "I personally think Derek is wonderful and understanding about Casey and we should all learn something from him."

Caleb laughed and Reed rolled his eyes and I smiled, "yeah Hallie you'll fine I'm a pretty amazing person, by the way the belly button ring it's a turn on for guys so I wouldn't worry to much." Casey nudged me, "I was just trying to make her feel better," She then got big eyed and pointed to Reed who didn't look to happy. Making matters worse Caleb didn't notice and felt the need to add too, "yeah and you look really hot in it."

I put my head in my hands, "dude shut up please before Reed rams you into the wall," Hallie giggled and Reed surprisingly laughed a little. Hallie then probably hoping this was the end stood leaning awkwardly against the wall, Casey noticed and smiled getting up, "Well Hallie lets go ahead and pay for these, unless anyone else would like to add to show and tell time?" She smiled looking around.

Me and Reed both leaned up against the wall laughing in a scoff. Let's just say we were still both recovering, it wasn't until a Caleb in his own world spoke up laughing, "Well actually there was this time on this boat, with this hot…"

I sighed putting my head in my hands, "dude not what she meant." Casey smiled laughing before dragging Hallie into the changing room where they came out much quicker. Me and Reed sat there waiting until we heard Caleb motion over towards a smiling innocently Casey and Hallie with bathing suits in there hands. We both sighed getting up and rolling our eyes, while pulling out our wallets.

"Please and thank you Reedy Weedy," Hallie smiled taking the money and hurriedly going over to pay. Casey smiled holding out her own hand, "Yes please and thank you Derry Werry," I laughed handing her the money, "Casey please never say that again." She giggled going over to where Hallie was and Me, Reed, and Caleb walked outside.

**(later back at the hotel on the beach)**

Casey's POV

I smiled warmly closing my eyes and laying my head back against the hot sand. I smiled as an all too familiar shadow came over me, I then laughed bringing a hand up to my face before squinting up, "You're blocking my son mister."

Derek laughed smiling and sitting down next to me, "Oh well I am very sorry, but just so you know too much sun isn't good for you…"

"It isn't if you look as pale as I do in a bikini," Hallie laughed laying down closer by the water, but in earshot, she had been watching Caleb and Reed surf now, for about an hour. I'm guessing she was watching Caleb a little more, Derek had been out there too, but had recently came in.

"You look fine Hallie," I smiled calling over to her while Derek laughed. I then smiled over to Derek, "So how's the water?"

He smirked grabbing my hand and pulling me up before I could think, "Come see for yourself!" I rolled my eyes laughing and trying to resist, but he kept pulling me, "Derek I'm fine really I'll just take your word for it, I don't feel like getting wet right now!"

I then smiled as we trampled past Hallie calling back to her, "Hallie help Derek's kidnapping me and forcing me into the water!" Hallie laughed sitting up and brushing off the sand before running after us, and into the water herself. "See even Hallie's going in now be a big girl and come with me Casey?" Derek laughed trying to drag me more.

I smiled stopping and trying to run the other way, "No! No, never you'll have to catch me first!" I laughed, but finding very soon Derek did in fact catch me and had now picked me up running towards the water. I laughed and screamed, "Derek! Put me down are you listening to me, excuse me girl that you love is saying put her down! Derek Venturi, ugh you're impossible really what is the big deal with getting me in the wa…" splash, ugh he put me in the water, well threw me was more like it. I laughed looking at a now very wet Hallie to.

I then felt someone swim up grabbing and wrapping there arms around me I smiled, "Derek now I'm all wet and my hair's all crappy," I moaned and he laughed whispering in my ear, "no you're hairs beautiful and you being wet reminds me of the whole Edwin and caught in the bathroom and or me stealing the shampoo thing." I smiled remembering it and then looking over to Hallie who by the look on her face must have heard too.

She crossed her arms smiling, "Casey I need a boyfriend, wanna help me find one." And then he came on cue, "Why hello Caleb," I smiled as Caleb paddled over on his surf board behind Hallie who didn't notice and just looked at me weird.

"You mean my brother's friend Caleb, yeah I'll admit I think he's really hot and I do have a major crush…" I splashed her, oh my gosh I am so glad I'm not her. I looked at Derek and he smiled and Hallie looked behind her, "Oh hello Caleb I was just saying how I have a major crush on… on… on…"

Caleb smiled sitting up on his surf board, "Hallie have you ever been surfing?" I smiled aw he was going to let her off the hook, how cute and sweet. Hallie smiled running her hands through her wet hair, before shaking her head, "No, not really Reed tried to show me once, but he got too frustrated with me."

Caleb then smiled extending out a hand towards Hallie, which she took and he pulled her up onto the surf board. He then smiled over at Derek who returned some secret guy code thing while I did the same with Hallie, but female style before they both paddled away laughing. I then turned smiling to Derek, "Wasn't that so sweet, he didn't even tease her about it," I cooed resting my head on Derek's shoulder in the water.

Derek smiled rubbing my back and lifting me a bit as a wave came so we went over it, "Yeah, but that's because he's like totally in love with her." I lifted my head looking at him, "So you think he likes her too, even though he's eighteen and she's fifteen." Derek smiled nodding and laughing, "hey the age isn't that bad and I can tell it's the way he looks at her."

I smiled playing along, before ruffling his wet hair, "oh and how does he look at her?" He smiled looking down and blushing before saying in a hushed tone, "the way I look at you."

I then smiled lifting his chin with my fingers and bringing him in for a close embrace and passionate kiss behind the waves. We probably would have kissed longer, if it wasn't for a wave that came down on us wetting us all the more, but Derek never let go of me.

I then smiled, "hey let's swim over closer to them I wanna see how the love birds are doing?" I laughed as we sort of drifted to where Hallie and Caleb where laughing and flirting most likely. Derek smiled chuckling a bit, "hey first off, we're the love bird's thank you very much, and second one of the love birds won't be alive much longer if brother bird finds out." I rolled my eyes smiling, "Oh come on I'm sure Reed wouldn't mind that much, unless…"

Derek looked at me starring of into space and put a hand in front of my own face trying to recap my attention, "Case unless what? Hello earth to Casey?" He whistled and I snapped out of my thoughts smiling and leaning back against him more smiling, "Sorry it's just I was wondering you know how Caleb has been with past girls and if Reed knows the details."

Derek smiled and I looked at him raising my eyebrows, "What?" He laughed, "It wouldn't matter if I find out Marti or Lizzie was going on with one of my friends and there was an age difference and stuff like that I'd kick their ass friend of mine or not."

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't kick Sam's ass," I was a little worried how Derek would react once I said this, but relieved when he smiled, "Aw, but you're forgetting that I did in fact try, we we're just too alike that neither of us was winning." I smiled giggling a bit remembering the day like it was yesterday, I mean sure it did make me a little sad, but it was better memory than most.

Derek then nudged me a bit as we floated in the water, "So did you really like Trevor?" I laughed, "what do you mean?" He smiled blushing a bit, "Well it's just you must have liked him a lot to get a tongue piercing just to impress him, right?" I laughed rolling my eyes, "please, yeah I guess I did, but truth be told he liked Emily all along and I think that worked out for him better."

Derek smiled tightening his grip on my waist snuggling closer, "Yeah I'd say it worked out in my favor, remind me to thank the little…" I laughed putting a hand up to his mouth, "language mister, now be quiet so I can hear what those two are saying," I smirked motioning over to a laughing Hallie and Caleb. I'm guessing they had given up on the teaching her how to surf thing to since they were now each sitting on the long surf board facing each other.

"So you excited about the party tonight?" Caleb asked casually, but I could tell he was nervous by the way he raised his eyebrows and put one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Hallie smiled playing with a string on her bikini, "Yeah I still can't believe Casey got my brother to let me go, even if it's just till eleven thirty you know?"

Caleb smiled, "Yeah I know, so do you think he'll let you dance with some guys?" Hallie looked up blushing at this and shrugging, "I don't know probably not." Caleb then shrugged, "Maybe if your brother I don't know maybe previously know's this guy."

Hallie then perked up and I squealed causing Derek to laugh, "Maybe, but you wouldn't happen to know who this could be, do you?" She now raised her eyebrow looking up at him smirking. Caleb then turned red getting tongue tied, "Oh no I was just you know… speaking like hypothetically I don't know of anyone, nope no one at all… why there isn't anyone you could think of is there?" his voice cracked a little at the end. Come on Hallie he's leaving it up to you, ugh why did he have to do that she'll never take it.

Hallie's face fell a little and I could tell she was getting the wrong idea, she thought he didn't like her, well not like she liked him, but boy was she wrong, even Derek knew. Hallie pushed her wet hair behind her, "Oh no, I was speaking hypothetically too, but I mean there will be a lot of guys' there you know, I'm sure Reed will let me dance with a few of them." And there goes Caleb's face falling too, come on you guys seriously do I need to just shout it at both of you!

Caleb's voice sounded a little scratchy then, "oh so you wanna dance with other guys, at the party I mean?" Hallie now looked confused, "what do you mean other guys?" Caleb gulped, "I mean other than… um I don't know?" Hallie sighed, "And I suppose you'll be dancing with a lot of other girls?"

Caleb looked up, now he was confused, "other girls?" Hallie smiled, "see it sounds confusing unless you meant something by it?" she raised her eyebrow getting hopeful in her tone. Caleb then smiled, "Hallie are you asking me out?" Hallie's eyes got so big; I thought they would pop out, "No! No, no why would you say that, why are you asking me out?" Caleb smiled to himself, "maybe, it depends would you say yes or no?"

Hallie then bit her bottom lip literally shinning with glee, "I think I would say yes, that is if you were asking me out?" Caleb smiled, "maybe I am." Hallie then smiled, "then maybe I'll dance with you tonight," Caleb then smiled up and he had that look on his face. Derek must have noticed to because he leaned over whispering in my ear, "he's going to kiss her." I smiled leaning against Derek as we watched Caleb lean in towards Hallie lifting a hand up and stroking her face while pressing his forehead against her own. They leaned in and got one second maybe two of kissing when.

"Hallie, Caleb, Casey, Derek! Where are you guys?" Reed called, okay he didn't notice, but he was swimming over here on his surf board. I smiled and Derek lifted me up a bit, "We're all over here just hanging out!" Hallie smiled over to me and I gave her the thumbs up and then kissy face. She giggled twirling a piece of her hair looking up at Caleb who smiled down at her.

I then turned to Derek, "oh my gosh did you see that it was so like a movie, eek this is so magical!" I said bouncing up and down in the water and Derek laughed, "yeah, but in a movie the kiss would have lasted longer than two seconds and I doubt big brother dearest would be swimming up on his surf board now," he laughed and I rolled my eyes typical boy.

"So what you guys doing over here?" Reed smiled looking particularly over at Caleb and Hallie whom where still in the same positions on their surf boards I might add. I smiled opening my mouth to speak, but Hallie beat me too it, "Oh me and Casey were just about to challenge you guys to a water fight," she laughed.

I smirked raising my eyebrows, "Why yes Hallie I believe we were in fact didn't we have some water guns on the shore?" Hallie smiled wickedly, "Uh huh," nodding her head and all the guys looked at us curious.

Derek smirked catching on first, "please one it's three against two and second hello guys against girls me, Reed, and Caleb are a sure in for a win."

I then laughed jumping out of Derek's arms and grabbing Hallie's arm as we both dashed for the shore. We heard the guys laughing behind us and we hit the sand breathing hard, "Okay you grab the guns and meet me by the water," I yelled running towards Derek, Caleb, and Reed, who all came to a complete stop in front of me smirking.

I smiled flirtatiously, "you guys aren't going to steal our guns are you?" Caleb laughed and Derek and Reed both smirked I then smiled walking over to Derek and whispering in his ear, "let us win and I'll make it worth you're while." I watched as he started to smile and the other guys sighed, then Hallie ran over throwing me a gun and we both now stood in front of them, "or not," I smiled.

Hallie then smirked, "run, because if you get hit you're officially our prisoners, I'm thinking we could have fun with that one don't you Casey," she smiled leaning against my shoulder, I nodded smirking over at Derek, "Okay on one condition Derek's all mine."

The guys all looked at us wondering what to do so me and Hallie rolled our eyes before she shouted, "run!" They laughed Reed taking off one way and Caleb and Derek seeming to team up and take off the other way. I smiled looking over at Hallie, "So miss Hallie who should we go after first?" She smirked pondering the question, "I say Reed he'll be easy, it's the other two that will be more difficult, especially if Logan and Skylar appear."

I smiled suddenly looking confused, "Logan and Skylar? Who are they?" She smiled rolling her eyes, "the other two boys Caleb and my brother came down here with, remember?" I smiled realizing I knew who they were now, I had seen them on certain occasions just had never been formally introduced, "oh yeah and please Hallie we're woman we can handle any guy," I smirked and she laughed pointing over to Reed.

"Okay let's get Reedy Weedy first and then bag the two hotties in swim shorts," I smiled laughing, "Okay, watch and learn," I smiled taking off towards Reed. I walked over to where the really big sand dunes were and where I had seen Reed dash behind one only a few minutes ago.

"Reed, come out, come out wherever you are, I have a little surprise for you," I smiled lifting up my gun and carefully checking behind the sand dunes. I pouted, "Come on Reedy Weedy, you don't want me to have to tell Hallie her big brother's a scardy cat now do you?" I laughed, but there was still no sign of him whatsoever. I sighed looking over to Hallie who seemed to be chasing Caleb, abandoned by my very own partner, I laughed.

I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind and I screamed when they placed a hand over my mouth, I then saw two boys come out behind the sand dunes, one being Reed and the other one of the other boys, but the person still holding me I had yet to know who they were.

Reed smiled, "what was that Casey, look's like we have a little surprise of our own," when the other boy let go of me I smiled looking at him and then the other new boy, I then crossed my arms, "not fair I'm all alone and it's three against one, five if you count the other two, and Hallie's not even here to back me up."

Reed smiled, "fine make a deal and we'll let you go." I smiled to myself looking at the two new boys and what Hallie had said a little earlier, "fine let me go if I bet you I can guess your names," I smiled first pointing to the boy with shaggy long brown hair and then the boy with black shorter hair.

Reed smiled, "fine, but I doubt you can do it." I smiled walking over to the tanner boy with shaggy brown hair and examining him, "You look like a Logan?" He smiled laughing, "correct." I then smiled walking over to the boy with shorter black hair and piercing blue eyes, "and you, you look like a Skylar?" I started to laugh when the boy nodded and mumbled something under his breath. I then started to walk away from all three of them before stopping and turning around, "little tip for you guys never underestimate a girl again, and remind me to thank Hallie later!"

I then smiled stopping and bringing my water gun up closer, hmm should I risk it, yes Casey I think you should, I smiled to myself. "Oh and one more tip," I could feel their puzzled faces on my back and I smiled turning around and shooting all three of them with water. They all started laughing and I smiled, "never trust a girl with a water gun, but hey welcome to team Casey and Hallie." They all smiled up at me and Logan spoke up, "Okay miss Casey now that we're officially prisoners, what's our first duty?"

I smiled pretending to ponder the question, "Help Hallie get Caleb of course, but uh leave Derek to me," I smiled walking away and running over to where I saw Derek hiding. He was behind some of the beach chairs and umbrellas stacked, up it was just which one was the better question.

Derek's POV

I smiled looking out from behind some chairs I was hiding behind silently laughing. I then saw Hallie jump onto Caleb squirting him as they both tumbled to the sand. Crap I wonder if Reed and his so called reinforcements got caught yet. Now I just can't seem to find one person, where is my Casey, anyways?

"Derek… come out, come out wherever you are?" Casey called in a seductive tone. I bit my knuckle to contain myself for calling back out to her and blowing my cover completely. Why did she have to use that tone of voice, I looked around instantly spotting her and wear that bikini, dam this was hard!

I then saw as she sighed crossing her arms and pouting, "Derek, come on don't make me stand here all alone, in a bikini, and wet," she smiled wetting herself with her own water gun. Grr she was playing dirty, she knows I can't resist much more!

I smiled holding up my water gun, yes I had totally snuck off and got one, come on I'm Derek Venturi no way was I just playing this game with my wits. Even though they can get me pretty far, I smiled calling out to Casey, but not loud enough for her to figure out where I was, "Oh Casey how do you feel about getting more wet?"

I watched as she spun around a couple of times confused, "Derek where are you? And how on earth would you get me wet, when you don't have a…" I smiled stepping out holding up my water gun and raising my eyebrow, she gulped, "water gun?"

I smirked, "Casey, Casey, Casey how could you underestimate my abilities like that?" I playfully sounded disappointed and she smiled, "Derek you're not really going to shoot me with the water gun are you?" I smiled, come on Derek you can do this just because she's using that seductive voice and happens to look totally hot in that bikini, doesn't mean you can't shoot her and win, oh dam why does she have to do this to me?

She smiled using her seductive tone again, "Come on Derek put down the gun, please…" Shit, shit, shit what to do? What to do? I gulped as she walked closer to me smiling. She smiled more when she was standing directly in front of me, she then wrapped her arms around my neck leaning in and whispering in my ear, "Derek give me the gun…"

Crap! This is so unfair next time we pick teams Casey is so on mine, I just can't handle this if I'm going to win! I sighed about to hand it over when I heard voices behind me, "Don't do it man!" I looked back to see Reed, Logan, Skylar, Caleb, and a very pleased Hallie. Hallie smiled, "Go Casey! We have all of them all we need is Derek to win so kick it up a notch!" No don't kick it up curse you girls and your nice, nice, nice… snap out of it Derek!

Casey smiled reaching for the gun, "come on Derek if you give me the gun I have a surprise for you…" she smiled and I breathed in holding my breath. She then pouted, "Derek…" I sighed hearing the water gun in my hand suddenly hit the sand I heard sighs and boo's and one squeal from Hallie and then saw Casey smirking and holding her gun up to me.

I smiled okay let's see if the trick works on her, "Oh Casey, you're not really going to shoot me are you?" I watched as she looked a little taken back and now unsure of what to do. Oh yeah I've still got it! Everyone else must have noticed too because I heard cheers form all the guys and then a, "No!" from Hallie.

I smiled stepping towards Casey, "Come on Case give me the gun, let's call a truce and then I have a surprise for you…" ha take that how does it feel Casey, I smirked to myself. I then smiled lifting her chin with my hand and bringing her face close to mine, I smirked one last time before pulling her into a kiss. Except what happened next was not what I expected, Casey kissed back all right, it's just I found myself soaked when I pulled away.

She smiled as Hallie ran over hugging her and then they started a victory dance, "Oh yeah sorry guys, but girls own!" Hallie smiled, "See we can get seduced too, and still win."

Casey smiled laughing and pointing at me, "Unlike you," she than began to mock her former self, "I mean Derek come on put down the gun please…" I glared as I felt a sympathy pat on my back and soon found myself standing next to Reed, Caleb, Logan, and Skylar where we all sighed in defeat.

Hallie then turned smiling to Casey, "Oh Casey I believe we deserve a reward don't you?" Casey smirked over at us and then back at Hallie, "Why yes Hallie I believe we do…"

I rolled my eyes scoffing, "Okay what do you two want?" Casey and Hallie turned around smiling and we heard whispering, but we couldn't make out what they were saying. Casey smiled, "first off you guys can buy me and Hallie lunch…" Then Hallie smiled, "and second we get to pick where…" And then Casey started again, "third, and yes there will be a fourth two so no complaints! Third you guys get to buy me and Hallie new outfits for the party tonight!"

Hallie then smiled, "and fourth Casey thanks for backing me up on this one by the way. Fourth, no objections Reed tonight about who I choose to dance with." Casey and Hallie then smiled holding up their guns and squirting us all one last time causing us to groan and moan. Casey then smiled, "Now me and Hallie are going to go get on our clothes for lunch so meet us in the lobby in about ten minutes boys, bye…" She smiled as they both grabbed hands running off.

I then turned sighing, "Sorry boys, but I thought I had her." Caleb smiled, "No sweat Hallie pulled the same thing on me, by the way Reed your sister is really good at tackling someone." Reed scoffed crossing his arms, "yeah not half as good at getting what she wants, I can't believe she put that thing about dancing in the agreements so unfair," I then smirked over towards Caleb and he shot me a shut up look and I laughed.

I then looked at Logan and Skylar, "So how did they take you guys down." Logan sighed, "Well Reed here thought oh yeah the three of us against Casey, no problem, well he was wrong. She got all of us at once me, Reed, and Skylar, you're girlfriend's good man, really good." I laughed smiling, "and she looks good in a bikini that's how she got me."

Reed then smiled, "Well boys let's get our stuff and head to the lobby if I heard correctly we might want to get our wallets ready as well." I laughed and we ran grabbing our stuff and shuffling into the lobby falling onto some couches, since the girls weren't here yet.

Casey's POV

(Up in the room)

"Casey thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes so we only had to go to one room, I mean I just felt icky," Hallie called from the bathroom. I smiled slipping into new clothes, I choose jean skirt and pink halter top. I smiled adding moose to my curls that I had fixed in my hair and touching up my make-up. I smiled as the bathroom door opened up and out stepped a refreshed and smiling Hallie, "Okay I'm ready how do I look."

I smiled looking her over, she was wearing a jean skirt as well with and orange and pink tank top decorated in vintage looking hearts, "Perfect." She smiled with relief, "well what about my hair I added a little flip to it what do you think?" I smiled giving her a thumbs up before grabbing my purse and then her arm, "Hallie you look gorgeous now let's go," I laughed as we ran into the elevator barely catching it.

I laughed catching my breath and leaning against the back wall of the elevator closing my eyes. I sighed suddenly hearing my name, "Case come on we're at the lobby floor," Hallie smiled weirdly at me before pulling me out into the lobby. I smiled sighing and noticed the five boys planted out on the lobby couches, looking restless and tired if the combination was possible. I smiled laughing a bit as each boy looked up, jumping up from their seats.

I smiled over at Hallie, "so where do you want to go for lunch miss Hallie," she smiled as the boys walked over, "I'm kind of in the mood for girly food," she grinned evilly and I laughed, "Sounds good to me…"

"What sounds good to you?" Derek smiled wrapping his arm around my waist and snuggling me close to him. I smiled, "Me and Hallie just picked what kind of food we're in the mind for and the restaurant happens to be in walking distance…" I smiled looking over to Hallie who giggled and was now standing very close to Caleb.

Derek smiled looking a bit confused, "Well then let's go because we're all starving…" I laughed nodding and pulling him out the door where Hallie and Caleb came up walking next to us along with Reed, Skylar, and Logan.

Logan than spoke up causing us all to stop, he winked at Caleb before speaking though, "Hey Reed, Skylar do you mind if we skip this little outing I need to do something and I need your guys help?" Hallie smiled over at me and I returned it.

Skylar then looked at Reed shrugging, "I'm cool with that what about you Reed?" Reed sighed, "Yeah man whatever, just Caleb keep an eye out for Hallie please, we'll meet back up with you guys at the party oh and will give you the difference on lunch and the shopping spree later," he smiled before they all three walked off.

I then felt Hallie grab my hands squealing and jumping up and down and I laughed turning towards Caleb and Derek, "So who's the mastermind behind this one you two?"

Derek smiled, "As much as I'd like to take credit it was him," he sighed pointing over towards Caleb who smiled at Hallie blushing. I then sighed looking at Hallie, "Hallie I guess maybe we should pick a different place to eat since their being so nice." Derek and Caleb both shot us confused looks and Hallie laughed, "Yeah I guess a burger could substitute a salad, just this once though," she laughed and we both heard Derek and Caleb sigh with relief.

Caleb and Hallie then both walked in front of us speaking quietly about something I smiled as Derek reapplied his hand on my waist pulling me closely he laughed, "You know I'm starting to get really scared of what you and Hallie are capable of when put together." I smiled giggling and snuggling closer to him, "did I just hear the great Derek Venturi say he was scared of me and a little innocent fifteen year old girl?"

Derek laughed, "please she isn't that innocent, she kind of reminds me of a girl version of me, which is even scarier by the way," I smiled nodding, "Oh so you thought that too." We then all smiled walking into a local burger shack and I noticed Caleb had casually applied his own hand to Hallie's waist, aw how cute!

**(Later that night )**

Derek's POV

I sighed sitting down on the bed and flipping through the channels before giving up and turning it off. I could hear Casey in the bathroom shuffling around and the blow dryer running, "Case come on I'm sure you look fine, everyone is already down there!" I called, but she didn't answer so I sighed sitting back. I jumped at the sound of the hotel phone ringing, whoa I answered it, "hello?"

"Derek wow, I'm surprised you're actually answering the phone this time, me and Nora had thought maybe Casey had thrown you out by now," my dad laughed and I smiled rolling my eyes. Ha Casey throwing me out, who would she snuggle in bed with at night then daddy dearest.

Just be cool Derek I smiled, "Aw Dad come on you guys have only called like two times and at very inconvenient times for me thank you very much," I smirked and heard my dad sigh, I could almost see him shaking his head on the other end of the phone.

"Well Nora just wanted me to call you guys and make sure you're in for the night I mean it is already ten o'clock," oh my gosh he has to be kidding no way are we not going to the party, get real dad! Get real!

Oh well it's not like I haven't lied to my dad before I smirked before answering, "yeah I know dad in fact I was a little disappointed you called so late I mean Casey is already asleep, and snoring," I laughed and heard my dad sigh again.

"Oh well we needed to check on you, but we won't call again, you should learn from Casey and go to bed too son, goodnight we'll call in the morning," he sighed before hanging up and I rolled my eyes again. I then sat down the phone wow okay come on Casey it's already like ten and you have to leave the party at eleven thirty which you're not even at yet. I walked over knocking on the bathroom door, "Casey come on what are you doing in there it's already ten o'clock."

I stepped back as the door opened revealing a very up done Casey. Her hair was in perfect curls with a pretty beret that matched her new outfit she bought today. She had on a light jean skirt with rips in the pockets and then a layered tank top the top one being a dark hotter pink and a lighter pink one under it. I knew my mouth was probably hanging open, but I was a little stuck at the moment.

"What do I really look that bad, I mean I know the skirt's a little too short and it almost show's the scars on my inner thighs, but I thought it was okay and…" I suddenly snapped up in shock that Casey thought she looked bad.

I put on a serious face, "You want to know what I really think Case? I mean how I really feel about how you look right now?" She looked at me disappointed, "yeah." She then looked down and I smirked practically pouncing at her.

I pushed her up against the wall smirking more and wrapping my arms around her I than started by kissing her neck going all the way until our lips met. I felt her immediately react pulling at my hair again. I then finally broke away gasping and still smirking, "You said you wanted to know what I really thought, well now you do, I think you're gorgeous Casey and don't ever think differently okay?"

She smiled blushing, "I guess we can go now," I then laughed grabbing our key and my phone before pulling her out the door. We laughed catching the elevator barely and hitting the wall together as we stumbled in with the doors closing behind us. Casey laughed turning towards me, "So after I leave tonight with Hallie, what are you guys going to do?"

I shrugged, "Well probably just hang talk a little hockey, I don't know I won't be too late," she smiled, "well I'll cover for you if the rents called." I then laughed, "first off did you just use the word rents and second don't worry they won't they think we're already asleep." Casey smiled shrugging, "okay and yeah I guess maybe you're rubbing off on me again."

I smiled pulling he out into the lobby where we headed towards the beach, "just not too much, I still want you to be a little sweet," I laughed and Casey laughed leaning against me as we walked down to the loud party on the beach.

I first grabbed her hand and then shook my head putting my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Yeah, okay so I was doing this because I wanted to show whatever guy at the party she was mine, so stay away. And no I am not being too overprotective, am I? No stop Derek you're not Casey is in fact your girlfriend and there is nothing wrong with stating and making that fact clear to other guys, I smirked as an all too familiar girl ran up to us her blonde hair bouncing as she ran.

She ran over jumping at Casey with a hug, "Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're here for a second there I thought you guys weren't coming and Reed was going to make me go back to the room… in fact by how hot you look Case I'm surprised Derek didn't keep you all to himself tonight…. Ooh did I mention I already got asked to dance by like six guys all of who were either scared off by Caleb or Reed… yes it turns out Caleb has a jealous side too like someone you know…" she giggled along with Casey as they both looked over to me and I frowned. "Hey I do not have a jealous side you two," I said pointing at them playfully glaring. They both laughed, "yeah okay sure whatever you say…" Hallie teased before turning back to Casey, "hey Case I have a favor to ask?"

Casey smiled, "Sure what is it?" Hallie then blushed a little, "Well I really, really want to dance with Caleb, but Reedy Weedy is making it really hard and I was wondering if maybe you could distract him for just like one song?" She then looked at me and I had a feeling it was more me she was asking. Casey sighed, "Um Derek did you hear that?" I glared rolling my eyes then sighing, "fine Casey you can dance with him for one dance just so Caleb and Hallie can dance and Hallie doesn't kill me." Okay Derek you can do this, who am I kidding I hate this idea! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

Hallie smiled squealing and jumping on me into a hug, like the ones Marti gives me she then squealed, "Derek, thank you thank you so much! I officially will love you forever for this and I owe you big time!" She smiled and I scoffed, "yeah, yeah sure just make it a fast one okay, I don't trust that brother of yours." Hallie laughed then turned back to Casey, "okay so just ask him to dance like now and I'll take Caleb to dance on the other side of the party and just stay over here. Oh as long as you see Logan and Skylar stay where you are, unless Logan goes off with the blonde bimbo over there, but Skylar will stay put, once again Casey I love you for this!" She squealed and Casey laughed nodding and then Hallie ran off to find Caleb. It was then we noticed Reed, Skylar, and Logan all hanging out at a table by the bar set up on the beach for the party.

I then sighed frowning turning towards Casey, "Okay go ask him to dance, but don't expect me to be happy or smiling during it," I scoffed and Casey smiled kissing me on the cheek, "Derek don't worry it's just a dance and it's just for Hallie, okay?" I forced a smile gulping, "yeah, okay now go before I change my mind and kidnap you back to our room," Casey smiled before walking over to the table. I practically threw up as I saw her walk up to Reed and him then smile with joy before they walked towards the dance floor.

I glared crossing my arms and walking over to where Skylar and Logan were. I huffed leaning against the table and Logan laughed, "hey man you don't look to happy," I glared over at him, "wow you're a real Einstein."

Logan then laughed motioning over to the bartender who brought over some cups that smelled of alcohol, Logan smiled handing me one and I took it just looking at it at first. Okay Derek this probably isn't a good idea, I then looked up at Casey and Reed. She had her hands wrapped around his neck and he had her hands on her waist. He said something and she laughed, okay yeah maybe I do need a drink.

Logan smiled holding out his cup to mine, "cheers man," I lifted my own cheering him, "yeah whatever," I then lifted back my head swallowing it all in one swig. Logan laughed handing me another and I smiled taking it, yeah I have to admit it did seem to be helping me control myself as I watched Casey and Reed. I didn't even realize the dance was over when Skylar nudged me causing the drink to fall out of my hands as Casey and Reed walked over.

"Hey watcha guys doing?" she smiled looking over at me. Shit she knows what I've been doing and she's gonna kill me. No, no calm down Derek she's clueless. Logan stepped in for me thank god, "Oh nothing just hanging out and stuff so Casey wanna dance?" I snapped my head towards him, what that wasn't part of the plan, please say no Casey, please say no.

I watched as Casey looked around, refusing to look at me and noticing Hallie still wasn't back smiled, "yeah sure as long as Reed promises to stay right here so I don't have to go looking for him afterwards," she smiled nervously. I scoffed, but no one noticed it was then Logan smiled and Casey took his hand as they walked out on the dance floor It was a fast song thank god, but still. I suddenly looked around I definitely needed the extra help from a cup right about now, I looked at Skylar and he rolled his eyes handing me one. Reed didn't seem to notice like me he was carefully watching Casey and Logan who were dancing to a song, I washed down another cup, now loosing track as he pulled Casey closer to him, god this was really getting to me. I sighed with relief after taking another drink when the song ended and Caleb and Hallie emerged from no where smiling. Casey and Logan then walked back over Casey was smiling as well and Logan looked like his face was calling for my fist, but I restrained myself and instead took another sip of my drink.

"So," Hallie smiled looking around at us, "everyone having fun?" I scoffed into my cup, "tons," Hallie rolled her eyes at me and Casey shot me a confused glance, but I refused to look at her. Truth be told I was feeling a little tipsy and if anyone could find out just by looking at me it would be her and I was hoping it would wear off soon, although it seemed to be getting worse. Hallie looked at me weird too then looked over at Logan who just laughed, my head started to hurt though so I looked away from everyone.

Hallie then spoke up, "I have to pee, I mean Derek will you walk me to where the bathrooms are I don't wanna go alone," I looked up at her confused, but she didn't mind it the next thing I knew we were stumbling away from the party where she pushed me down on the sand, "Derek have you had something to drink!"

I suddenly felt really happy and started laughing, "What no, why have you?" Hallie sighed crossing her arms, "I cannot believe you how much of an idiot can you be Derek Venturi you better pray you're sober by the end of tonight and Casey doesn't find out I mean seriously…" She then stopped leaning down and trying to get my attention, but I laughed playing with the sand around me till she grabbed my face, "Derek is Logan behind this?" I started laughing playing with her hair, "Logan oh you mean my friend he gave me some cups that tasted really good," I laughed and Hallie sighed slapping me across the face I jumped back, "hey what was that for you meany head!"

She sighed, "for being an idiot loser, now stay here it's already eleven ten so I'm going to see if I can get Casey to leave, and you stay here till Caleb or Skylar come and get you, okay don't go anywhere!" She screamed before running off and I laughed falling back looking up at the starts. I then jumped up, "I'm going to go find Casey," I'm starting to get the idea something's wrong with me, no, no you're fine Derek you just need to find Casey or Logan man am I thirsty!

Casey's POV

Okay now where the heck is Derek, ooh there's Hallie, but Derek's not with her, where is he? And is it just me or is he acting really weird, no it just must be me. Hallie ran up to me, "Casey I'm really tired are you about ready to go?" she asked, but I felt like it was more of a statement than a response which was weird. I looked down at my watch, "Hallie it's only eleven ten and I thought you were even going to try and stay later."

She sighed getting anxious, "yeah I know, but I'm really tired please can we go…" I looked at her okay something was definitely up, but by the look on her face I could tell she really wanted to get out of here so I sighed, "yeah let me just find Derek…" I started to walk away, but she grabbed me, "No… I mean I'll tell him I have to tell Caleb bye anyways and he's by him." I looked at her, but before I could respond she ran off and I sighed okay what was going on?

Derek's POV

Okay I feel really good I saw Caleb, Reed, Logan, and that guy, what's his name oh yeah Tylar… no, no… pylar… no… no… oh yeah Skylar. I laughed stumbling over to them when Hallie ran up she immediately pushed me, "you I told you to stay where I left you!"

I laughed almost falling down, "no you didn't Sally," I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me, gosh didn't she know how to have fun. Then Caleb said something I heard, but I was starting to not understand anything being said, "Hallie why is Derek wasted?"

She sighed, "Because you," she pointed over towards that guy that gave me the drinks, "gave him alcohol, you idiot!" I laughed, "hey Sally that's my friend stop being mean," She stomped her foot, "Aw shut up now I'm taking Casey back to her room, can you guys please try to sober him up before you bring him home!" What was she talking about I rolled my eyes stumbling, "I'm not drunk Sally," She then turned towards me sighing, "yes you are, you think my name is Sally I mean it's Hallie, whatever you're wasted it doesn't matter, just please sober him up so Casey doesn't find out!"

Oh yeah Casey, I wanna see Casey. I grabbed onto Sally's arm, "hey Sally where's Casey I wanna see Casey!" She sighed pushing me off, "No, now goodbye!" She then stomped off, what was wrong with her?

I turned towards the guys and Caleb sighed, "Come on dude let's sit you down," I brushed him off, "no I don't wanna sit down I wanna see Casey? Where's Casey?" I asked before I was forced into a seat.

Then the blonde one spoke up, what's his name again something with a R or maybe a P, I don't know, but my head hurts so I don't care, "Dude look at me you can't see Casey like this now how much did you have to drink?"

I looked at him before bursting into laughter, "not enough!" I then heard my friend laugh the one who gave me the drinks in the shiny red cups, or were they blue… they could have been clear actually?

"Man he is so waste," my friend laughed and I laughed too. I wasn't sure why we were laughing though? I feel like I was looking for someone, oh yeah Casey, Where's Casey?

Casey's POV

When Hallie finally let me stop to breathe I noticed we were outside or my room I turned to her, "Hallie what's wrong why did you want to leave so fast?"

Hallie shrugged, "Umm I was just really tired, so do you mind if I use your bathroom, I have to go," I held up my key to her and I was about to ask how she could possibly have to go again, but she was already inside so I sighed walking in. I changed into my pajama's she was taking forever. Okay so something is definitely up, maybe things didn't work out with Caleb, I don't know it's driving me insane though!

I sighed running the brush through my hair and I didn't even get to hang out with Derek at all, he was the only one I really wanted to dance with, no one else I hope he knew that. I finally saw Hallie emerge from the bathroom, I also noticed she stuffed her cell phone in her pocket, but I ignored it. She then smiled at me, "So I'm pretty tired so I'm going to get going," She smiled, but she still looked like something was up, I shrugged it off to be honest I was tired too and unless she was offering to tell me I decided not to press.

"Oh okay later then," I smiled and she came up hugging me before hopping out of the room. I sat there for a couple minutes before I couldn't take it anymore, "Gah!" I screamed looking at the clock. Where was Derek it's already midnight and he said he wouldn't be that long tonight. I sighed turning over on my side and getting under the covers, where is he?

Derek's POV

I laughed, I couldn't stop laughing isn't that funny? I looked around I think I can see the world spinning, and it's fun. I looked over to this guy I knew, "hey you!" I said pulling on his shirt. He sighed, "Great your looking even more wasted then you were an hour ago," he sighed. Ooh I know his name it's… it's Weed… no Seed… no! Oh I know It's Reed, haha that's funny.

"Hey you I wanna go find Casey now!" I said crossing my arms, gosh I feel really weird, and funny. I watched as they looked at each other, "I say Casey's bound to find out anyways and we just take him up there," Reed sighed crossing his arms.

"Dude Hallie is going to kill us, but I agree she'd find out anyways when he has a hangover tomorrow," what were they talking about I'm perfectly fine, hey this is really funny I started laughing getting up, "Let's go! I'll race you!" I laughed running towards the hotel I watched they weren't running, god they were no fun! I just ran faster ooh I know I'll take the stairs the stairs are fun, aren't they fun?

"Ouch!" I fell oh well, now what floor am I on? Oh yeah it's the one that look's like a nine upside down, but what's it called. Who cares there it is wait, I turned my head upside down, "yah! That's it!" I laughed stumbling down the hallway to my room. I then went to open the door, but it wouldn't open, "Open! You stupid door, open! Why won't you open!"

Casey's POV

I woke up at a loud pounding sound on the door, it scared me half to death and I had finally dosed off. As I got up walking closer I heard Derek screaming, what the hell was going on I opened the door.

"Derek what are you doing?" I looked at him and he smiled stumbling inside laughing, "I don't know what are you doing?" Oh my god is he? He can't be? Oh my gosh, "You're Wasted!" I screamed and he fell onto the bed laughing, "You're funny!"

I pulled him up sighing, "Derek look at me I'm not funny did you have alcohol?" He laughed shaking his head, "I don't know did you have alcohol?" he slurred and I rolled my eyes letting go of him and shaking my head. I didn't know how to deal with this? Oh my gosh this is why Hallie was acting so weird, but I wish she would have told me, I knew he was acting weird, I broke out of my thoughts when I felt Derek holding onto me purring and laughing into my ear.

"Casey," I tried my best to ignore him, but he did it again, "Casey?" I sighed rolling my eyes trying to shrug him off, "Derek stop you're drunk," he laughed not moving, "no I'm not! Casey?"

"What?" I screamed trying to shrug him off again. He wasn't acting like my Derek, he was some weird Derek. Well duh he was drunk, but I didn't like it he was acting like Max did at that party and that kind of scared me.

He laughed again, "Casey let's play a game," he smiled leaning against me more, I pushed him off as much as I could, "Derek I'm not playing anything with you when you're like this now stop! I'm serious!"

He pouted, "No Casey I wanna play!" He said pulling at my arm and I sighed turning around and pushing him off the bed, "I said stop Derek, and I meant it now stop!"

He got up looking down at me and I looked up at him, "Derek just go to bed okay?" He smiled leaning towards me and I felt his lips crash against mine, but it felt different and his breath reeked of alcohol, I finally pushed him off and slapped him hard. I couldn't help, but see Max's face on him when he was like this and I felt myself starting to cry I then stood up screaming, "Derek when I say no! I mean it now I know you can't understand me right now, but if you ever do something like that to me again I'll do a lot worse than slapping you!" I screamed feeling a little bad when he moaned getting up and stumbling. I didn't feel bad though when I heard what he muttered under his breath, "bitch."

I then knew there were tears on my face I grabbed my phone looking down at him, "that's it I'm not staying here I'll get another room! Because quite frankly Derek Venturi you are an ass, an arrogant impossible ass when you drink and I won't be around you another second!" I screamed before running out of the room. Why on earth did he get drunk tonight, and I hope he didn't remember this, but part of me wanted him to so he could feel bad. And you wanna know the worst part of all, I feel bad for what I said! Ugh I hate this! I breathed in deeply before wiping my eyes and walking downstairs up to the front desk.

"Excuse me I'd like to book a room just for tonight, I don't car what it is," I sighed and the woman looked up before typing on her computer, "I'm sorry dear, but we're booked," I sighed walking back over towards the elevator. No way was I going back to that room! I put my hands in my face before I heard my name, "Casey?"

I looked up, it was one of Reed's friends Logan I think he was standing there and he smiled at me, "what's wrong?"

I sighed, "nothing I'm fine I was just trying to get another room tonight, but they are all booked." He smiled walking over to me, "You can stay in mine if you want, I mean Skylar is visiting and staying with some friends tonight so I have room?"

I looked up trying to decide what to do. I thought back to the room and how at the moment it was holding a very drunken Derek. I sighed, "yeah okay, really just for tonight though, thanks," he smiled leading me into the elevator.

I tried to smiled, but gave up, "So don't you wanna know why?" He smiled, "No, not unless you want to tell me it's your business." I smiled a little as I followed him out into the hallway, "thanks and maybe I will later, but I'm honestly too tired to at the moment," he then smiled opening a door and holding it open for me I walked in smiling, but stopping oh there was only one bed.

I turned around and he smiled, "yeah I know there's only one bed, but I can sleep on the floor if you want?" okay now I felt really bad I shook my head, "no It's fine really the bed's pretty big," I smiled and he nodded going into the bathroom. I sighed walking over and falling onto the bed, what was I doing? I should have stayed and taken care of Derek, no it wasn't my fault he was like that! I closed my eyes sighing more before falling asleep.

Derek's POV

(the next day)

I woke up with a pounding headache, "Ah what happened last night?" I asked looking around at the empty room. As I sat up I suddenly had a flash back hit my head and I remembered everything to the last part where Casey slapped me, I reached my hand up to my face, how the hell could I do that to Casey! I have to find her and apologize. I started to get up and got dressed when I suddenly felt like I was going to barf I ran into the bathroom puking my guts out, "Ew," I hate alcohol, I moaned before getting up. I stumbled out of the room and into the elevator sighing and checking my watch, "God, please let me find Casey and please let her let me explain." However the hell I'm going to do that anyways.

I sighed as the elevator dinged and grabbed my ears, go since when did that stupid thing get so freaking loud! I stumbled out shading my eyes, "Ugh and when did the lobby get so bright," I moaned walking over to the front desk.

"Can I help you," chirped a woman, god she's way to perky! I moaned grabbing my head, "Ugh yeah my girlfriend was gonna get a room here last night can you help me find her it's important." She smiled, "oh yes sir I worked the night shift, but I didn't have a room to give her, she left with a gentlemen upstairs, he had brown shaggy hair and was tan and muscular," she smiled and I sighed walking away grabbing my head at this stupid woman. She had to be wrong, I then noticed Skylar walking in the hotel he came over to me, "hey dude how's the hangover?"

What the hell kind of question is that I moaned, "fantastic you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Casey, do you?" I then watched as he looked weird and I sighed, "Skylar take me to her now!" He sighed, "she just stayed in Logan and my room last night, but I wasn't there seriously dude I'll take you there, but don't freak out on her," I sighed following him into the elevator and moaned grabbing my head again as that annoying ping sounded and rang in my ears again.

Skylar then lead me to a door, he sighed taking out a key and opening it holding it open for me. I glared past him walking in and almost falling over at what I saw, I saw Casey in a bed with Logan! Who was holding her and who didn't have a shirt on!

I suddenly ran over yanking her off the bed, "Casey what the hell!"

**Authors Note: I know how could I leave it here, sorry, but it is twenty three pages! So how did I do with Derek being drunk, sorry if it sucked, but I haven't had personal experience anyways please review because I'm still shooting towards one hundred reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Okay first off I feel really awful about not updating sooner with this chapter especially since I left all of you guys on such a cliff hanger! But I'm back and with chapter 21 so I hope you enjoy it! Also most of you probably know that I am ecstatic for not only did this story reach one-hundred, but one-hundred and twenty reviews! I love you guys and please keep them coming, hearing from you really means a lot and the reviews never get old! Also just to let you know that Dasey is not corrupted, I wouldn't do that to you guys, and you will hear more of Sam in this chapter, but it's a good thing because as you know Sam even though not here has been pushing them together! **

**Thanks To All of Those Who Reviewed On Chapter Twenty: Bestdramaforever, rchlmusicforlife, luv-icecream-hyper, Justintheexplorer (btw your comment that you got an account just because you liked the story so much was really sweet and I'm glad you like it!), princetongirl, my.name.is.jill., controlledbysoftball, ellie141516, Ghostwriter, Kinvalar (sorry the part at the end killed you lol), TheDude47, EdwardBella4ever, bestdramaforever, shortie91! You are all so wonderful and I look forward to future reviews from you! I especially love it when you comment what you like and what you don't like! Really you have no idea, I never thought so many of you would like this story so much and I'm really glad you do!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sam's Favorite Place**

Casey's POV

My eyes flashed open as I felt someone pull me up from my sleep, jerking me into their arms and that's when I heard it, "Casey! What the hell?" Oh my gosh it was Derek, but what was he doing here, I left the room last night when he was drunk.

I felt his hands gripping my shoulders tightly forcing me to look at him I opened my eyes, confused, what was wrong with him? I felt him look at something behind me and then shake me again, "Casey what the hell is this? What the fuck did you do last night?"

I stuttered, he was frightening me again, "What… what do you mean?" My voice was so quiet I thought he wouldn't even here, but he did. I watched as he scoffed, "What do you mean, what do I mean, you can't lie yourself out of this one Case I caught you red handed!"

What was he talking about, so what I slept in Logan's room I had no choice with the way Derek was treating me when he was drunk. I felt my face get hot and my confused expression go into an angry one. I tried to get out of his grasp, to push him away, but he didn't budge, "I'm waiting… please I'd like to hear what you have to say about this!"

I kept my voice low, but angry, "I don't know what your talking about, do you? I mean you were pretty drunk last night, or do you not remember?"

He then turned me and I found myself facing Logan, who was sitting on the bed I turned back angrier than before, "So I slept here because of how you were acting it was your own dam fault Derek!"

I watched as he lost it, "My fault? My fault, it is not my fucking fault you slept with another guy!" Oh my god, what did he just say? How the hell could he think something like that?

I used all of my strength grasping his shoulders and pushing him off of me where he fell on the bed looking up at me. I then didn't even bother yelling, because I knew with yelling would come tears. So instead I kept my face straight, and my voice low, cold and angry, "Derek I don't know how you could ever think something like that! Or why, but let me tell you something…" I breathed in and turned as I saw Caleb, Reed, and Hallie run into the room.

I didn't bother though I turned back to Derek, "I can't believe after what you did to me last night that you would have the nerve to come in here and assume I would sleep with a guy I just met! I haven't even slept with you yet, which I'm glad because I just realized that I don't even want to look at you at the moment!"

I was interrupted when I felt Hallie come up to me, "Casey calm down, you didn't hear his side yet…" I pushed her away, "Yeah and I'm not going to! I don't care where I'm going, but I am going as far away from you Derek Venturi as I can right now!"

I turned pushing past Hallie and picking up my pace as I neared the door, I was on the verge of tears when I felt someone stop me, I looked up at Reed, "Case calm down, why don't we all just talk about it?"

I pushed past him not even answering and I started running, I could hear them calling me so I ran faster. I started to run down the stairs almost tripping a few times, but I made it dashing out of the hotel and motioning for a cab. When one stopped I got in it hearing my name, but I didn't stop I closed the door locking it.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked pulling out onto the road. I pushed my hair out of my face, I knew one place I could go, the one place where I could talk to someone who would listen, "It's a beach, sort of secluded, I think it's called Water Rock?"

The cab driver nodded, "Okay, but it's pretty far, miss I just nodded and looked out the window, I wasn't sure what I'd find there, I had never been, but there I could talk to the one person I needed to right now even though he couldn't talk back… Sam.

I felt a flashback take over my eyes as the driving became steady…

_I was sitting up in Sam's room and we had just finished watching a movie sprawled out on his bed. I turned to look at him and he smiled so I smiled back, "Okay new question?"_

_He smiled lying back closing his eyes, "shoot." I took a breath before continuing, "Okay so where is you favorite place, it can be anyplace, but what is it?"_

_I watched as he smiled with his eyes closed, so I snuggled up to him, "Water Rock beach." I raised an eyebrow, "What?"_

_He laughed, "It's this untouched, sort of secluded beach in Miami. I first found it when me and Derek went to Miami for a hockey match during freshman year. So one day after we lost, I just left and found myself there."_

_I smiled, "Did you ever go back?" He smiled pulling me closer, "yeah every time I was in Miami for family, hockey, whatever I went there. Mostly to think… it's like a part of me is there, but in a good way you know, I don't know what it is about it, it's just special."_

_I smiled, "I understand." I then felt him come closer to me his breath on my neck he started to whisper sweetly in my ear, "You know Case, it's almost as special to me as you are…"_

_I smiled, "Do you think you'll ever take me there?" He then smiled, "Yeah, in fact lets go this summer, you know we could take a road trip down there, maybe even Derek could come," he laughed and I rolled my eyes at the last part._

"_What's it like?" I asked running my fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He smiled wrapping his arms carefully around my waist, "It's beautiful, and quiet, perfect, like you."_

_I then smiled leaning in and bringing his lips to mine. It started out as a small peck, but it became stronger as I tugged on his lips with my own. When we broke apart I turned over on my back laying my head on his chest as he sat up._

"_I love you," he said quietly, but sweetly and I smiled looking up at him, "I love you too."_

"Miss that will be twenty dollars please," I snapped my head up, "I'm sorry what?" The cab driver sighed motioning out the window, "You said Water Rock Beach, right? Well you're here and you owe me twenty bucks."

"Oh right, I'm sorry," I said pulling the money out of my pocket and handing it to him before quickly getting out of the car. He pulled away very fast and I heard his tires screech, covering my ears. I sighed turning around to face the beach. Sam was right it was so peaceful, the look of it, the feel of the wind, the sound of the gentle, but powerful waves crashing against the sand.

I smiled walking onto the sand until a came to a part by some large grass and sat down. I breathed in deeply bringing my knees up to my chin and resting it on them. I know this sounds weird, but I could feel Sam here. He was right, a part of him was here, it least it felt like it.

I looked around, I would have given anything for him to come running up to me smiling. Just one glance at him again, just one more kiss, one more touch, one more word, and one more I love you, but I wouldn't get that, again. So I would settle for this, feeling close to him in a place I'd never even been, a place he was supposed to bring me, but I had to come to him now. I picked up some sand in my hands just looking down at it and then letting it blow away.

I took a deep breath, I didn't want to say goodbye I just wanted to talk. I lied on my back closing my eyes, "hey Sam, I found the place, you're place. It really is beautiful like you said." My voice began to crack and I wiped the tear away.

I put a piece of my hair behind my ear breathing in deeply again, "So I guess you know what happened? I really screwed up, huh? I just… I didn't do anything, why does he think I did?" I wiped away more and more tears.

"You know, I really… really miss you, I just, I just want… I want me to be able to be as perfect for Derek as I was for you. You always understood me so well and I never had a problem with letting you all the way in…"

I didn't even bother wiping away the tears now there were too many. I sat up looking around before continuing, "I just want to know why? Why did you leave me, why was it your time to go, why?" I was almost crying and screaming and I fell back clutching my knees again.

"I… I need you to tell me what to do, how do I make things okay again, how do I make me okay again? How do I make me and him okay again, I need you to tell me because I can't do it on my own. I 'm not as strong as you… or Derek… or anyone, I don't know even how to be anymore."

I then sighed wiping the tears away, I felt stupid, Sam wasn't going to answer, he couldn't answer. I sighed, "Look I'm sorry okay. I just, I just needed someone to talk to and I… I could always talk to you, you know? I just need time to think, I just needed help."

I then closed my eyes falling back onto the sand again listening to the ocean, I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but I didn't even stop myself. I just listened to the steadiness of the waves and the feel of the warm sand.

_I sat up looking around, I was still on the beach, but the wind was picking up. It was darker and looked like rain, I could even hear thunder in the distance. "Casey!" I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name, but the wind was too strong and I didn't see anyone._

"_Case!" I turned around I knew I heard something know, and there he was. He was walking straight towards me just like I wanted, I was going to get up, but before I could he was there by my side._

_I reached out to touch him as if he wasn't real, "Sam?" He smiled, "Who else would it be I mean come on I was pretty sure it was me you were asking for right?"_

_I smiled laughing a bit before looking up at him confused, "You heard me, but how your…" I didn't finish it, but Sam only smiled, "dead, doesn't mean I can't listen, you know that heck you and Derek are becoming a full time job." _

_I smiled blushing then putting my head down, "Well I think the job might be over, maybe time to retire." I felt him lift up my chin so I was facing him he looked serious, "hey don't say that, don't give up the Casey I know doesn't give up."_

_I sighed throwing up my hands, "Well the Casey you know screwed up I mean you saw how mad Derek was you saw everything how I ran away…" He stopped me, "Casey you didn't do anything wrong, I mean I'll admit maybe rooming with Logan wasn't your smartest idea, but Derek was in the wrong too."_

_I looked up and felt a tear slide down my cheek, but Sam brushed it away, "It's never too late to fix things Case, and deep down you know that, I know you do."_

_I sighed leaning my head against his chest, "But what if I can't? What if I can't fix things?" He rubbed the back of my head, "You'll never know until you try." I held on to him tight closing my eyes. _

_In the distance I heard a new voice, it sounded familiar, but it sounded far away. Suddenly there was a great roar of thunder and I gasped._

I gasped waking up shooting up from where I was laying. I grabbed my heart as another loud roll of thunder sounded in the distance. I looked around, it was a dream, but did it mean something? I sat back down when I heard something, other than thunder, "Casey!" I could hear my name being called in the distance, but it started raining and I couldn't see anything.

"Casey! Casey are you here!" the voice called out again, I stood up almost being knocked down by the wind again. I tried to call out, but found my voice hoarse, "hello, who's there!"

"Case is that you? Casey where are you!" the voice now sounded distress and although it was hard to hear with the rain and thunder it sounded familiar.

I grabbed my ears falling to the ground when the thunder rolled so loud. I had never liked storms especially being in them, I could feel myself crying and the voice still calling, but I couldn't yell anymore. So I closed my eyes rocking myself back and forth. I was soaking wet and really cold, I knew I was shivering. When I suddenly felt someone pick me up wrapping their arms around me, "Ssh, ssh it's okay, you're okay, it's just a little storm," they were whispering to me carrying me, but I didn't open my eyes I just kept crying. I grasped onto them tighter and I heard them whispering again, "It's okay I'm here nothing's going to happen to you, I promise it's going to be okay."

I knew the voice now, but why was he here, I thought he hated me. I thought he thought I had done something horrible. I didn't even knew how he found me, but I didn't care I felt safe now and I didn't want him to leave. I almost felt like I was asleep like even if I opened my eyes I was almost in shock or panic attack mode where I couldn't respond. I felt the rain stop pouring down on me and a car door shut, I grasped on to Derek harder, then hearing an engine stop and another voice, "Oh my gosh is she okay? How did you know she would be here? She's shivering Derek do you think she needs to go to the hospital?" It was Hallie, I could tell.

I then heard another voice as the car started moving, "Relax she just needs warm clothes and a warm bed, but if her temperature rises then we might want to take her in." It sounded like Caleb, but what were they all doing here.

I felt someone stroke the back of my head whispering sweetly, "Don't ever run away like that again, you had us all scared to death, but I'm sorry it was my fault, please be okay Casey, please forgive me," it almost sounded as if Derek was crying. Then the car got silent for a while. I didn't open my eyes at all, I just kept holding onto Derek, I didn't want to let go, I was scared to let go.

I felt myself being picked up again and after a while I heard someone talking, "Okay Derek seriously get her into new clothes and warm, oh and make sure after while you check her temperature, just call if you need anything, please," it was Hallie and she was stressed. I wanted to say I was okay, but I didn't feel okay I felt week. I heard Derek, "Yeah I know and I will I promise, I just want to get her inside though, I want her to be safe, bye." I heard a door close and more thunder outside.

Derek's POV

God she won't say anything and she won't open her eyes, this is all my fault! What if I wouldn't have found her, what if… no Derek don't think that. She was still shaking and grasping tightly on to me, god I was such an idiot, how could I put her through all of that. Last night, and then this morning, I had to jump to conclusions I'm such an ass. If I would have just let her explain, just like Hallie made me listen, I should have known, Casey would never do anything like that.

I carried her over to the bed grabbing one of my bigger shirts on the way, she needed something dry, I needed her to be okay. I set her down, but she grabbed onto me tighter, "No!" she said in a faint way with her eyes still closed, I whispered, "It's okay I'm not going anywhere, but I need to get you in dry clothes is that okay?"

She nodded, but I was still nervous she'd jump up and ask me why the hell I was undressing her. Normally I would have enjoyed this, but under the circumstances I wasn't going to. I started by gently pulling her wet shirt off of her and then slipping her pants off. I grabbed a towel starting at her feet and working my way up, I came to her thighs and still saw the scars on the inner thighs, another time I had let Casey walk right away from me and get hurt. I moved over them quicker finally drying her off. I felt her braw it was soaking wet, but I was debating if it was right. I just wanted her to be warm, I sighed reaching for the clasp and undoing it. I let if fall and tried my best not to concentrate on what it revealed. I grabbed the shirt slipping it over her before picking her up again. I lied her down on the bed and then pulled off my own shirt which was also wet, I quickly grabbed some pajama pants becoming dry.

I then slid myself next to Casey stroking her cheek, she was asleep, now but I was beginning to think she was going to run a fever. I wiped away a tear, pretending it wasn't there, but it was. I then whispered to her, "Casey I'm so sorry, please don't hate me… I didn't mean to… I didn't want… I just want you to be okay… I just want us to be okay."

She rolled over snuggling closer to me and I held her tighter against me listening to the thunder. I then lied there watching her and the clock as the hours went by, I kept adjusting positions and ended up staring up at the ceiling. I then heard a faint voice next to me, "Derek?"

I wiped away the tears on my face breathing in deeply, "yeah," I said turning to Casey who was looking at me confused. She reached up to touch my cheek, "are you crying?"

I looked into her eyes, "no, no…" I stopped, "yeah I was." She looked at me, "are you okay?" I stroked her cheek, "are you?"

She sat there for a while before looking back at me, "I'm sorry Derek I'm so sorry, I…" I stopped her, "Casey you didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who needs to be saying sorry about last night, and this morning and…" I felt her lips crush against mine and I responded quickly before she pulled away, "how did you find me?"

I sighed looking away, "I uh figured you knew about Sam's favorite place too, but if I would have been wrong, then I don't know what I would have done Casey… I mean if anything ever happened to you like that or like it did with Max because of me then I… I… I…" I looked at her and she looked at me more confused, "you what?" I sighed looking at her before saying quickly, "I could never forgive myself."

I looked away from her, until I felt her pulling me towards her she was staring at me intently and she opened her mouth, "Derek?"

"Yes?" I was ready for her to say how much she hated me. How much I had hurt her, how I needed to trust her. How she didn't think she could love me anymore, but then I heard something entirely different come from her lips, "Derek, I love you, always no matter what."

I held her closer, "I love you too Case and I'm sorry so sorry please don't ever run from me like that again, please I don't think I could take it." I felt her hold on tighter to me, "I won't I promise." I then sat up looking at her feeling her forehead, "how do you feel?"

She sighed, "I'm cold, really cold," that wasn't good, "Casey you're not cold you're burning up, we need to check your temperature, do you need anything else?" I asked reaching for the phone, I knew Hallie she probably had gone out and bought a thermometer. Casey shook her head no and I reached over dialing Hallie's room, it didn't even ring a full time when I heard Hallie answer the phone, "Hello! Derek it's about time how is she, does she need anything?" she said frantically.

I sighed looking down at Casey who was now shiver and I held her closer, "She says she's cold and she's shivering, but when I felt her she's burning up I need to check her temperature."

Hallie spoke quickly, "I bought a thermometer me and Caleb will bring it over, really I'll be there in five seconds, three if I take the stairs!" before I could respond the line went dead and I sat down the phone. I looked down at Casey again, "are you hungry or is there anything you want?"

She brought a hand up to my head, "no, I'm fine what about you don't you feel… well lousy after last night?" I shook my head, "no I'm fine I took medicine besides I don't want you worrying about me, you need to worry more about yourself."

She was about to respond when the door burst open, and I looked up to see a very worried looking Hallie rush over to the bed, "Oh my gosh Casey are you okay?"

I then saw someone else run in, "Hallie slow down for crying out loud you're going to give her a heart attack running in here like that babe," it was Caleb and I nodded up at him as he closed the door sitting on the couch. Casey looked up at Hallie, "I'm fine really, but how did you get in here?"

Hallie smiled and I was wondering the same thing too till she laughed holding up a key, "you left it in Logan's room, thought it might come in handy and it did now let's take your temperature." I watched as she opened her purse pulling out a thermometer package and quickly taking it out handing it to Casey who sighed sticking it under her tongue.

I sat there looking down at it sighing when it beeped I quickly took it away bringing it up to my face. I looked at Hallie and then Casey, "It's one hundred and two." Hallie sighed touching Casey's forehead, "oh you pour thing," she then turned to me, "if it gets any higher we're taking her to the doctor." I nodded really I would have like to have taken Casey now, just to make sure she could get better all the faster. I hugged her tighter rubbing her head.

Casey snuggled against me, "you guys are great," Hallie smiled, "yeah I know," she then laughed, but getting more serious, "really though we would have never have found you without Derek you should have seen him he was a worried mess like the second you left I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

I watched as Casey's face fell and I immediately spoke up, "she didn't mean it for real Case, calm down." Hallie looked at us both in a weird way, "what did I say?" I sighed running my fingers though my hair, "it's nothing Casey can tell you later, but right now she needs her rest."

Hallie nodded, "yeah we're gonna go call me if anything new happens," she then waved dragging Caleb out the door and I turned to Casey who spoke first, "I'm going to be okay as long as we're okay."

I smiled kissing her forehead, "then we're okay," I then held her tighter closing my eyes, first making sure Casey did the same, before I fell asleep I whispered, "I love you," and I think I heard her say it too.

**Authors Note: Okay sorry this chapter wasn't the longest, but what did you guys think? I hope you liked it so please tell me in a comment. Told you all would be right with Dasey again though didn't I? I just have one word for this chapter and it is sweet, I mean this about Derek of course. Anyways I hope you liked it and reviews are loved very much! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Okay first off, thank you for all the wonderful reviews they really help me get into the mood of working on the next chapter. Also sorry it took so long to update, but school has had me swamped, especially I had this drama project that was worth like half my grade and it had me a nervous wreck! Also I was going to work on it as soon as I got home Friday and with my luck I got sick at school and ended up sleeping the whole day away! Oh, but I'm not sure since everything that's happened I would have still got it out that soon so if you want to thank someone, thank My.Name.Is.Jill. she always submits awesome reviews and sent a private message asking me to update soon! So this chapter is in dedication to her, really it meant a lot and thank you so much! Other than that please enjoy chapter 22 of ****What Is Wrong With Me?**

**Thank you to everyone whom reviewed which includes the following: Lanter, Ghostwriter, lemonlieb, bestdramaforever, mahziee, My.Name.Is.Jill., fanficrulez, rchlmusicforlife, Narya100! **

**IMPRORTANT: Okay now one of you had a question about the last chapter and I private messaged you the answer, but just in case anyone else was wondering the same thing, I thought I'd explain it! Okay so rchlmusicforlife asked why I choose Logan's room and not Reed since Reed obviously has a crush on Casey. I had a couple reasons, the first being Reed isn't a jerk, he just happens to have a crush on Casey. Second, it would make things complicated with Hallie's friendship with Casey and Derek and I don't know about you, but I love Hallie too much to exit her from the story! If you guys ever have questions feel free to ask in the reviews, really it's no problem and I enjoy answering, but now I'll let you guys go ahead and read, so please enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter 22**

**The Hardest Thing Derek's Ever Had To Do?**

Derek's POV

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon, I had been up since six in the morning and was still violently pacing the room. Hallie had already called four times, Caleb called twice, most likely forced by Hallie, Reed called once, and even Skylar, also probably forced by Hallie had called once. I kept my eyes glued, to Casey. Why hasn't she woken up yet, I need to check her temperature, what if it has gotten higher, okay this is driving me mad! If she get's any sicker or weaker it will be on my head, and I can't deal with that, I just can't! God, this is all my fault, I sat down on the opposite bed pulling at my hair and sighing, out loud. I crossed my arms, thinking back to the morning before, no one had mentioned Logan, which was probably the best idea, because even if anything didn't happen, still always going to be a sore subject with me. Also I still hadn't apologized enough for my behavior the night before that, what was I thinking, alcohol, me, and Casey was a mix I would not be trying again, trust me! Casey suddenly shuffled in her sleep and I jumped up standing over her, slowly she opened her eyes looking up at me.

I immediately bended down checking her forehead with my hand and stroking her cheek, "Casey, you're up thank god, how do you feel?" Casey looked at me oddly before slowly answering, "Uh I'm feeling better thanks, but are you okay?"

I nodded speaking faster and searching around for the thermometer, "Yeah, me oh I'm fine, do you know where the, oh never mind here it is, but me totally fine, really why, why would you ask?" She looked at me even odder reaching a hand up to my head and speaking slowly again, "Oh… okay if you say so…"

I smiled playing around with the thermometer, "Yeah, yeah, now enough about me here open you're mouth and stick up your tongue, please," I smiled down at her and she nodded opening her mouth where I stuck the thermometer under her tongue waiting until it beeped. I reached pulling it out and looking at it squinting my eyes I then sighed with relief, "Okay ninety-eight point two, thank god."

Casey smiled sitting up in bed, "told you I was fine, plus I've always made fast recoveries, really though you had me a little freaked this morning, are you okay now?"

I smiled rubbing the back of my neck, maybe I did look a little like a crazy man, but you would too in my situation! "Oh uh sorry, I was worried, you know it being my fault and all you were sick in the first place," I said the second part almost silently hoping she wouldn't hear and looked away, but when I looked back at her she was frowning.

She then turned my face directly towards her, "Derek it wasn't your fault…" I sighed cutting her off, "Uh yeah it was, if I wouldn't have gotten drunk, being an ass, you wouldn't of had to sleep somewhere else and I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions, causing you to run, off, getting caught in a storm and getting sick, it was all my fault."

She sighed, "Derek stop it please, yes you shouldn't have gotten drunk or jumped to conclusions, but I choose to run off and besides I think it was important I went there, making me sick or not, it was something I planned to do while we were here."

I smiled weakly. She smiled a little stroking my cheek, and nodding. I then sat on the bed next to her then grabbing my head, "Oh I should probably call Hallie, she herself called and made everyone else call like a hundred times today, so unless I want to be seriously hurt, by her I need to call…" I started to reach over for the phone when it rang.

I sighed picking it up, okay that was creepy, I heard Casey laughing and I gulped speaking into the phone, "Hey Hallie." "Derek! Is she up yet?" Hallie said nervously.

I sighed, "Yeah she just woke-up and I checked her temperature and she seems to be doing better…" Hallie cut me off, "Oh my gosh you mean she's already been awake long enough, for you to check her temperature and you didn't call me yet!" I sighed and Casey smiled reaching for the phone and I handed it to her gladly, because quite frankly Hallie scares me when she's angry like that. I watched as Casey smiled, due to some mumbling sounds from the phone.

"Thanks, Hallie and really my temperature is fine now, I'm doing a lot better really, there is no need to worry, I mean between you and Derek…" she started to laugh and I smiled down to her. She then nodded, "Yeah okay, Hallie, yeah I know I'll try and rest, really I'm fine, okay, okay talk to you later, uh huh, bye, bye, thanks again." She then smiled handing me the phone and I hung it up before wrapping my arms around her.

She then smiled, "Okay so what do you want to do today?" I laughed pondering the question then smiling sweetly down at her, "Um I don't know, didn't you tell Hallie you were going to spend the day resting though?"

Casey smiled laughing, "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her…" I then laughed, "yeah it won't hurt her, but she'll hurt me." Casey laughed before sitting up in bed and making her way crawling to the end of the bed. I smirked reaching forward and grabbing her waist where she broke out into extreme laughter, she was so ticklish.

She then fell laughing to her back, spread out across the bed and I smirked continuing to tickle her leaning over her body with my own. She reached up trying to tickle me, "Hey… hey stop it… stop it…" she laughed and I smiled coming closer to her face, "Excuse me are you trying to tickle back, missy, do you really dare to challenge me," I laughed and Casey laughed more squirming around, "No… no…" I smirked stopping my tickling and bringing her arms up around my neck before leaning in closer to her face. She smiled raising her eyebrow as I brought my face closer, and closer to her own then leaning towards her neck kissing it and causing her to giggle a bit. She smelled so good I reached around kissing the other side of her neck and she pulled me down closer to her. I then reached my hands down rubbing her waist and bringing my face to look down at hers again. She smirked and the next thing I knew she flipped positions now looking down at me, I laughed looking up at her, "What was I doing something wrong?"

She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck again, "No I just like it on top." I laughed and she then leaned down now kissing my neck I smiled closing my eyes. Suddenly I felt her tugging at my pants and my eyes shot open stopping her, "Casey what are you doing?"

She pulled away looking down at me, "What did I do something wrong?" I looked at her shocked, was she seriously considering, wow. I ran my fingers through my hair, "No, but I don't really think we should, well you know, just yet…"

She frowned sitting back and allowing me to sit up, "What do you not want me?" she asked backing away and I moved closer to her stopping her, "No, no, believe me I definitely want you, but I have a feeling if we did it like this, you would regret it."

She looked away sighing than back at me, "No I wouldn't why would you regret it, would you regret being with me?" Her voice was raising a bit and I was now shocked, what had brought this on now. I mean she was definitely what I wanted and I would have no problem doing it with her now, but it just didn't seem right, I wanted it to be more special for her.

I threw up my hands shaking my head, "No, no Casey I would never regret being with you, but I just don't think this is the right time, or place, okay?" She sighed leaning back and I looked at her closer, something was definitely up, "Casey is something wrong, I mean what brought this up?"

She looked at me then looking away, "It's nothing, I just… I just…" I sat down next to her, "you just what?" She sighed crossing her arms, "I just want you to be my first, and I want to be your first."

I smiled raising my eyebrow, "So we can be, I mean I don't know about you, but I didn't really have any future plans on well you know with anyone else, but you." She turned to look at me sighing again, "Yeah I know me neither, but it's just why not now?"

I smiled pulling her into my lap, "Not now, because I love you too much to do that to you and because I don't think we're ready and because it should be more special and well uh you know we should be more well prepared." She leaned her head against my shoulder, "But if not now, then when?" I thought before speaking, "I don't know, when it feels right, really feels right I guess." She sat there for a while thinking before looking up at me, "thanks," with that she got up going into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I sighed running my hands through my hair, okay wow that was definitely one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I turned on the TV, waiting for Casey to come out, but wasn't really watching it, I mean how could I after something like that?

Casey's POV

I was standing in the shower rubbing the shampoo and conditioner through my hair, I was taking an extra long time, on purpose. Okay so maybe I was a little forward, but what really surprised me is Derek didn't act on impulse too, which now made me think about how he may have been right. I sighed, smiling thinking about Derek's face and reaction, when I uh tried to well, you know. I then reached turning off the shower and carefully stepping out wrapping a towel around my body. I cleared the foggy mirror with my hand looking at my wet hair and drying myself off more with my towel.

I then opened the door, peaking my head out looking over at Derek. He looked up at me shifting and sitting up more, "hey," he smiled and I smiled back, "hey, I uh need to get my clothes off the top of the suitcase." I smiled motioning over towards where I had my clothes laid-out on top of my suitcase. Derek smiled jumping up, "Oh uh here I'll get it," he said bringing them over to me and I hid a bit more behind the door, as he came over handing them to me.

I reached out smiling and taking them, "thanks, again." He laughed putting his hands in his pockets, "oh uh no problem." I then smiled, "Well then I'm just gonna go get dressed now…" Derek looked down, "oh uh yeah, sure and I'm just gonna go watch TV." With that he plopped himself back down on the bed and I laughed going back into the bathroom and slipping the clothes on. I then took out the blow dryer till I was satisfied my hair was dry, instead of straightening it I just added some moose to my hair letting the usual big curls form. I smiled reaching for my make-up bag and adding the usual amount of cosmetics and then some cherry lip gloss. It was the kind of lip gloss that smells really like cherries and it makes you want to eat it and it even tastes like cherries, but you're not supposed to eat it I guess. Which sort of disputes the whole point, but whatever, I smiled looking my self over in the mirror before opening up the door.

I walked over in front of Derek who looked up, "I'm ready," he smiled standing up, "I see." I smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room, "Come on I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." He laughed as I pulled him into the elevator, "Hey sounds good to me."

We were standing in the elevator and Derek wrapped his arms around my waist, "So much for resting I guess." I smiled, "I am resting just not in the room," I laughed and Derek did too, "Yeah, but somehow I don't think that would be considered a good excuse if Hallie would come to check up on you."

I smirked pulling him out of the elevator and across the lobby, "Come on Derek, she wouldn't yell at a sick person." Derek smirked as we walked along the strip outside wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Oh I don't think it's you she'll be yelling at…"

I laughed making a baby voice, "Aw is the big cool Derek scared of the little Hallie." He playfully glared at me, "No the big, cool, handsome Derek is scared of the powerful Hallie."

I laughed leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes walking forward. I felt him kiss my forehead and I smiled, "So what do you feel like eating?" I lifted my head up to look at him, "Oh doesn't matter, what about you?"

He smiled, "Oh come on there has to be something you're in the mood for…" I smiled looking forward and reading a sign, "Ok what about Frontera Mexican Restaurant."

He looked at me raising his eyebrow, "Okay, but I thought you hated Mexican food?" I smiled pulling him towards the restaurant, "No, I said I hated the Mexican Restaurant you and Edwin always want to go back home, the waiters are creepy." He laughed, "How so?" I smiled, "I don't know it's like whenever me and Lizzie go there with you and Edwin the waiters always sit down at our table it's weird," I shuttered and Derek laughed.

"I never noticed," he smiled and I rolled my eyes, "that's because you were busy stuffing your face, but me and Lizzie had to actually talk to them, oh and sometimes they'd say little phrases in Spanish and all laugh, which I wouldn't mind so much if I knew any Spanish, but I take French so it's just creepy." Derek laughed at me some more holding the door open, "Well I promise next time we go there we can sit somewhere where I can protect you from creepy waiters." I smiled putting up my hands, "that's all I'm asking."

He smiled walking behind me as I walked up to the hostess stand, the girl standing there looked to be about thirteen, it was probably family run. She was very pretty though with long black hair in two braids and very clear skin, even with little make-up. I smiled, "Two please." She nodded motioning us over towards some booths and setting menu's down at one before smiling and walking away. I slid into one side leaning against the wall, but was a little surprised when Derek slid in next to me. I smiled over at him raising on of my eyebrows and he leaned his forehead against mine smirking, when he whispered, "told you I'd protect you."

I blushed turning back towards my menu peaking glances over at Derek every once in a while, before the waiter came over and I looked up. It was the same girl and she smiled, so I smiled back, "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I smiled, "I am, um what about you?" I said looking over to Derek and he nodded. I looked back up at her, "I'll just have a taco, except with no tomato's on it please," she nodded writing it down and turning back to Derek who ordered a burrito. He then turned back to me smirking and I smiled, "What?" He laughed, "Okay correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the girl who's like addicted to ketchup?"

I smiled, "Yeah, point?" He laughed, "No tomato's on your taco, but ketchup on everything else." I laughed, "Exactly I like ketchup, but tomatos by themselves, I just don't like them." He laughed, "You are very confusing Casey McDonald," and I smiled, "thank you, I think."

Suddenly my cell phone started sending vibrations out of my purse and the song Piece Of Me by Britney Spears. I pulled it out and Derek raised his eyebrow probably at the song, but I smiled ignoring him and hitting the answer button. "Hello," I smiled cheerfully.

"Casey, sweetheart how are things going?" I smiled, "fine mom, sorry if you called last night and no one answered, I went to bed really early," okay not technically a lie. "Oh no honey we actually forgot to call, but I think Lizzie might have called not last night, but the night before she said she talked to Derek," she laughed and I looked over at Derek speaking into the phone, "Oh um one sec mom," I covered the phone and Derek looked at me in the why are you looking at me like that, sort of way. "Derek did you talk to Lizzie the night before last?" I whispered and Derek squinted his eyes, "not that I remember…" then his eyes got big and he looked down, "oh shit." Before I could say anything I heard my mom on the phone, "Casey, Casey sweetheart are you there?" I uncovered the phone, my voice a little scratchy, "Uh yeah mom I'm here sorry." "Oh okay sweetheart, are you okay you sound a little…" she sounded nervous so I cut her off, "yeah mom I'm fine, hey is Lizzie there I want to say hi."

I heard my mom and some other voices in the background then, "Lizzie your sister's on the phone she wants to say hi!" Then I heard Martie, "No! No me first, me first!" I laughed as I heard Martie come on the phone, "Casey!" I laughed, "Hey Martie," she then squealed, "Casey when are you and Smerek coming home, me and Daphnie miss you?"

I smiled, "Soon Martie, tell Daphnie I said hi, but is Lizzie there I really want to talk to her," I looked over at Derek, but he was looking down, and looking very pale, this couldn't be good. Martie sighed, "Yes, Lizzie Casey still wants to talk to you!"

I heard some mumbling and noises when finally I heard Lizzie walking upstairs with the phone and finally saying, "hello," in a very quiet voice. "Uh hey Liz what's going on?"

I heard her sigh, "Oh nothing really, so um Casey?" I bit my bottom lip, "Uh yeah?" She then screamed in a whisper, "How could you not tell me you and Derek are together!" I gulped looking over at Derek who's head was completely down on the table now. Okay Casey calm down, see if you can play it off first, I tried to sound truthful, "Liz what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how when the other night I called a very, very drunk Derek spilled everything," I clenched my teeth looking at Derek who was peaking up at me, "Oh he did, did he?" Lizzie sighed, "Uh yeah, so how could you not tell me, I thought we told each other everything, and what are you going to do when mom and George find out?" I ran my fingers through my hair, this was not happening, "Liz you didn't tell mom or George or anyone did you?"

Lizzie was silent and I grabbed my forehead raising my voice a bit, "Lizzie you didn't tell anyone, did you?" Lizzie sighed, "Only one person." I closed my eyes shaking my head, "Liz who, who did you tell?" Lizzie paused before speaking quietly, "only Edwin, but Casey we won't tell anyone else we promise, please don't be mad…" I sighed, "I'm not mad at you Liz, I am mad at someone, but it's not you. So uh what do you think about all of this anyways?"

I was prepared for any kind of answer except the one I got, "Honestly me and Edwin sort of saw it coming." My eyes shot open, "What?" Lizzie sighed, "Well I mean you and Derek are always trying to get under each others skin and if you really truly hated each other, you would just ignore one another, but you don't you make an extra effort to gain attention from one another. And well after what happened to Sam you two got really close and there were just little clues you know?" I smiled, "Wow Liz I need to give you and Ed more credit, more often." She laughed a bit, "Yeah you do, but still it wasn't confirmed until Derek spelled it out loud, which reminds me why was he drunk when I called in the first place?"

I sighed, "not now, I have to go and kill someone now Liz and remember don't say anything okay?" Lizzie spoke slowly, "Yeah I promise, we're sisters and my lips are sealed bye Casey." I smiled, "Bye Liz." Okay as strange as it sounds I felt sort of relieved, but nervous at the same time. I knew Lizzie would never tell intentionally, but what if something slipped out or George and Nora overheard her and Edwin talking about it. Food was suddenly placed before us and I smiled up at the waitress thanking her even though I wasn't that hungry anymore. I looked over at Derek, but he was pale and silent.

Finally he spoke, but almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry." I sighed, "What were you thinking?" He turned to look at me, "I wasn't, I was drunk and she called and I don't even remember everything I said to her, but I'm just sorry." I sighed again, "I guess it's my fault too." He looked at me strangely, "how is it your fault?"

I looked down, "I should have been there to answer the phone." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer, "No Casey don't do that this was my mistake okay? It wasn't your fault so stop trying to take up for me, when it was my fault." I smiled a bit, "Edwin knows too." Derek smiled a bit too then, "I'll kill him if he tells."

I laughed, "He won't and neither will Lizzie, but as strange as this sounds I'm kind of relieved someone knows." He rubbed my back, "Yeah, but I have a feeling it would be a lot different if it was Nora and George that knew instead." I sighed, "But they don't so there's no use worrying about it until it happens," Derek smiled down at me, "did I say I'm sorry enough yet." I laughed, "you can apologize more later, but for now, let's just have a really fun day." He smiled, "Sounds good to me."

We finished eating and paid our tab going back to the hotel. We were walking into the lobby laughing and Derek had his arm around me. Derek suddenly stopped and I looked at him funny before looking forward and started laughing when I saw some blonde hair bouncing towards us. I looked at Derek who had moved behind me and I laughed more whispering, "Derek's scared of Hallie.." He playfully glared, but stayed behind me when Hallie came running over.

She swooped me in a hug, "Casey, oh my gosh where were you?" I laughed, getting out of her strangle, "Me and Derek just went to get something to eat and…" I turned grinning evilly at Derek, "it was all of his idea." Derek looked at me throwing me glances and I laughed. Derek then looked at Hallie rubbing the back of his neck, "I uh thought the fresh air would you know do her good," Hallie nodded rolling her eyes, "I will so deal with you later," she then turned back to me smiling, "I am so glad your feeling better, and oh my gosh I got a tattoo!"

My eyes got big and I choked on my words, "What?" Hallie laughed, "relax it's just airbrush, see," she turned around lifting up her hair to reveal a very pretty pink beach style flower she then turned around smiling, "so you think I can freak Reed out with it though?"

I smiled, "Definitely, it's really pretty though Hallie, how long does it last?" She smiled, "The lady told me if I always remember to put on this protective gel before I take a shower she gave me it can last up to a month isn't that so awesome!" I smiled, "very, so where did you get it done?" She smiled taking my arm and pointing over towards a lady that looked to be the mixture of a surfer girl and hippie, "over there it was so much fun, oh my gosh you should totally get one!" I smiled looking over at Derek who was laughing, "Uh Hallie Casey's not exactly into that sort of…"

I smiled, "Your right Hallie I totally should," I smirked towards Derek who raised his eyebrow at me and Hallie squealed, "yah! Where are you going to get it, oh what you should do is like go get shorts and a bikini on and then you can pick an awesome spot for it for when you wear your bikini." I smiled, "good idea," I then turned to Derek pouting, "Derek you wouldn't mind go getting my bikini for me and a pair of shorts would you?" He smiled rolling his eyes, "be right back," I smiled and he walked off towards the elevator and I turned back to Hallie.

She smiled, "So are you two okay again?" I smiled as we sat down on some couches in the lobby, "yeah, we're definitely okay." She sighed with relief, "thank god, but ha I was right I told Caleb and Reed you guys would make up by today, I am so good." I laughed, "thanks for the confidence Hallie, but speaking of Reed and Caleb where are they?" Hallie rolled her eyes, "off doing male things whatever that is," I smiled, "probably sports or surfing or something," she laughed, "whatever I could so kick their butts at either of those things."

I smiled, "that's why they didn't invite you," she smirked, "Exactly." I then smiled, "So are you and Caleb going to tell Reed about you two anytime soon?" Hallie smiled, "I personally think it's a bad idea, but Caleb's all he's my best friend and I need to tell him. So then I was all like okay, but it's your funeral, so basically Caleb is planning on telling him during male bonding time today." I bit my lip, "you do realize one of them is going to come back with a bloody lip right?" Hallie smiled, "That's what I think so I sent Skylar along to keep an eye on them." I smiled laughing and nodding my head and then I got a little more serious, "speaking of the guys, have you heard from Logan lately?"

Hallie frowned, "not since my brother kicked his ass." My eyes got huge and I shook Hallie, "What! Why!" Hallie smiled, "Ugh because one Logan's a jerk, duh. Two Reed found out he had everything planned from the start and three he knew if he didn't than I would." I smiled, "well tell him I said thank you then." Hallie smiled looking up and pointing across the lobby, "tell him yourself here comes him and Caleb now to begin male bonding time." I smiled looking up and waving to Reed and Caleb as they walked over.

Reed and Caleb smiled, although Caleb's of course was pointed directly towards Hallie, "hey ladies," Reed smiled and me and Hallie smiled in union, "hey."

Hallie then shot up smiling, "Caleb, Reed guess what I got?" I laughed deciding to play along and put on a worried face, "Hallie do you really think you should tell them I mean," I sighed putting my head down trying to refrain my laughter. Hallie smiled then looking serious too, "Casey it was bound to come out sometime I think I should just get it over with now."

"Okay what are you two talking about?" Caleb smiled laughing and Reed nodded speaking slowly, "yeah get to it already." Hallie breathed in taking a hair band off her wrist and tying up her hair, "this," she said turning around. I covered my mouth as Reed and Caleb's eyes got huge and Reed stumbled, "Hallie, Hallie please… please tell me you didn't oh please tell me that's not." Hallie smiled turning around, "a air brushed tattoo, yeah it totally is," she smiled and I burst in to laughter Reed then smiled with relief, "Okay little sis you are so dead you have five seconds to run, five, four, three, two,"

Hallie didn't move and I smiled she just crossed her arms, "please like I'm scared of you." Reed sighed and Caleb laughed patting him on the shoulder, "sorry man, but we both know she's right, what's the use?" Reed sighed smiling, "yeah I know, so are you about ready to go dude?" Caleb smiled, "yeah."

I then smiled, "what are you two going to do?" Reed smiled ruffling his hair, "We're thinking about playing some beach volley ball, maybe a little surfing I don't know just stuff." Hallie nodded crossing her arms speaking in a sarcastic tone, "aw yes stuff sounds like a bundle of fun, huh Casey?" I laughed leaning against her shoulder and playing along, "yeah you guys should totally write a book," Hallie laughed and Caleb and Reed smiled.

Caleb then smirked, "Okay so what are you ladies doing?" Hallie smiled, "Well Casey's getting an airbrushed tattoo when Derek brings back her bikini and then you know stuff." I smiled and Caleb smirked, "okay then maybe we'll see you guys when your doing you know, your stuff?" Hallie smirked, "Maybe," and then Reed and Caleb smiled saying bye and walking out towards the beach. I turned to Hallie smacking my forehead, "Hallie I totally forgot to thank him."

Hallie laughed, "you can do it later now where the heck is Derek?" I smiled still noticing he wasn't in sight, "I'm beginning to wonder the same thing…"

Derek's POV

I was walking out the door after finally picking out a bikini from literally the hundreds of ones Casey brought. I choose the one she got for Christmas it was baby blue with brown polka dots on it and then I choose washed out looking jean shorts with rhinestones on them. I also put on a pair of my swim trunks and a shirt. I was walking down the hall, when I stopped dead in my tracks at what, or who was coming towards me. He looked up stopping a few feet before me, when he did I noticed a black eye, which was surprising because I knew I didn't give it to him.

He ran his hands through his fingers, "So I guess." I cut him off walking past him, "Man you're not even worth it." I then walked into the elevator and he turned around to look at me and I smirked, "later dude." He looked shocked as the elevator doors closed and he was gone. I have to admit I was a little shocked with myself too, but it felt good. I felt stronger and I didn't even fight him, but when the elevator doors opened up to the lobby and I saw Casey and Hallie smiling and laughing I felt better. They had their backs to me and I smirked sneaking over to them and grabbing Casey's waist causing her to jump. I laughed turning her towards me and she smiled, "there you are I was beginning to think you got lost or something?"

I smiled, "nope, but how many bikini's do you girls need to own seriously?" Casey and Hallie laughed and Hallie took the clothes from my hand pulling Casey into the bathroom. I stood there for a while until they came out laughing both in bikini tops and shorts. I smiled crossing my arms as Casey and Hallie skipped over to me. Hallie smiled at Casey, "So what are you going to get?" she asked as we walked over to the airbrush tattoo place.

Casey smiled, "Um I don't know I have to see what she can do I guess…" I smiled leaning against the wall by the little stand and Hallie smiled at the lady, "Hey Sandy this is my friend Casey she wants one to can we see the book to pick one out?" Sandy smiled nodding and handing Casey the book and they flipped through it before stopping and pointing at one. Casey then smiled up at me as she gave it to the lady and sat down.

"Okay Casey where would you like it?" Sandy smiled and Casey pondered the question, "um I think I want it right here," she smiled pointing to the right side of right above her shorts and bikini bottoms. Sandy smiled nodding and Hallie squealed with excitement as Sandy began. Okay Sandy definitely takes her time I was leaning against the wall with my eyes closed and on the verge of being asleep when I heard Hallie, "Oh my god it looks so great you are such a total hottie, Derek, Derek wake-up!" Hallie nudged me and I almost fell over, but I opened my eyes and Casey was laughing at me and I smiled, "So it's done?" Casey smiled nodding and motioning towards where the tattoo was, "yeah so what do you think?"

I looked down at it, it matched Casey perfectly, it was a beach style looking flower sort of a magenta color, but a little more pink. In the middle it had an orange, but a little lighter colored part to it. I smiled up at her, "I agree with Hallie, it looks great and you're a total hottie." Casey smiled running over to me and hugging me, "thank you!" She then went back to Sandy where she gave her the gel and explained how to take care of it and stuff. Casey and Hallie then walked back over to me smiling and Hallie spoke up, "hey are you guys up for a movie tonight?"

Casey looked at me and I nodded, "Sure, but when where and who?" Hallie smiled, "Well when probably around eight thirty or nine. The where I don't know Caleb and Reed know the place and who well me, you, Derek, Caleb, and probably Reed, oh and maybe Skylar and this girl he met." I nodded, "sounds cool, so what movie?"

Hallie smiled, "Well Reed and Caleb said me and Casey can pick so any suggestions Casey?" Casey smiled, "Let's see what's out right now there's Vantage Point, Jumper, Step Up 2, Fool's Gold, and Atonement all sound good."

Hallie smiled, "Ooh Step Up 2 or Fool's Gold, me could so go for some Mathew Mcconaughey and the guy in Step Up 2 is really hot too, what do you think Derek?" I laughed, "Well me I'm more of the blonde and tan beach looking kind of guy myself so I think Mathew."

Casey laughed playfully hitting me, "Hallie please ignore my boyfriend as he comes out of the closet, but I think Fool's Gold sounds good too." Hallie smiles, "Cool well then I'll text you the details later, but I gotta go so laterz," she waved skipping off. Casey laughed turning towards me, "So in the meantime what do you want to do?" I smiled grabbing her arm, "you'll see."

**Authors Note: Okay so what did you guys think, please tell me in a review. Now please don't be to freaked about the well little discussion that Casey and Derek had in the beginning of this chapter I promise I would never spring that on you without asking how you felt about it first. Also if you want to see the flower I choose for Casey's airbrushed tattoo there's a link to it on my profile. Anyways I'll try to update sooner, but like I said I've been really sick, but the reviews help trust me! So I hope you liked it and also Lizzie and Edwin finding out I promise was not a bad thing, so don't freak on me too much. I also have finally decided how I'm going to end this story, but it won't be too soon, I'm having too much fun. Well hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: First off thanks to all the wonderful reviews and once again if you want to thank someone for this chapter being out earlier than I was going to well please thank My.Name.Is.Jill. Really her reviews always make me feel so good and she asks about updates which is good to know someone is really enjoying the story! Also I am sorry to say that there will only be a few more chapters in Miami however as you know Caleb is from Derek and Casey's high school so his as well as the other boys collage happens to be in the same town. So, not making any promises, but events may occur that may cause a certain little blonde headed girl to show up at some point. Feel free to say how you guys feel about, but personally I love Hallie, but tell me how you guys feel! Also I realize this story may be getting long, but I hope you guys don't mind that because I'm not that close to being finished. Anyways without further ado here is chapter twenty three hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers which include: Ghostwriter (thank you for always reviewing), bestdramaforever (thank you I'm glad you think I'm awesome and that you like the story, but seriously your reviews are awesome!), lemonlimeb, fanficrulez (thanks for telling me parts you liked in the chapter that is something I always love to hear), My.Name.Is.Jill. (Not only was your review the longest, it was the sweetest as always really I enjoy reading your reviews as much as writing the story! I also love how you too point out which parts you like and certain things like Sam and Max that you like to see in the story! I love your reviews really, thank you so much!), Lanter (thank you for the sweet comment and I'm glad you feel informed about the airbrushed tattoo lol), ellie141516 (thanks for the sweet review and I thought it was one of the sweeter chapters too)**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter 23 **

**Casey's Insecure, But So Is Derek?**

Casey's POV

I was sitting in the warm sand in my bikini trying to read the climax of my book, Twilight, I had brought it along in case I had spare time, but as any of you who read it know Twilight is addicting as in Edward Cullen is addicting. I could feel Derek's eyes on me from where he was lying and propping his head up right next to me. I turned a page sighing, and then suddenly feeling fingers softly brushing up and down my bare back up to my shoulders, almost dancing like two little feet on my skin. I smiled pushing his hand away, but not looking away from my book, "Derek stop I'm trying to read…" I laughed a bit.

I could see him grin almost wickedly out of the corner of my eye, "what I'm not doing anything?" I rolled my eyes, "Okay, sure," I smiled sarcastically continuing with my reading. I soon felt his soft fingers tracing over my back again and up back to my shoulder. I shrugged him away smiling and I heard him moan in frustration. I rolled my eyes smiling, "Please I'm almost finished really."

I watched out of the corner of my eye again as he crossed his arms frowning, but I just laughed returning to my book. I turned a page once again getting sucked in when I felt warm breath and sweet lips tickling up and down my neck as hands extended around my waist. I sighed setting down my book turning to him, "Derek, what are you five?"

He smiled laughing, "Well I've never played that game with a girl before, but okay let's see new situation I'll be the patient and you can be the sexy nurse." He leaned in pressing his lips against my neck again I smiled rolling my eyes and pushing his face back up, "thanks, but I'll pass on your porno dreams, but feel fee to ask any other girl on the beach, while I finish my book."

He pouted playfully, "You mean you'd give me away to be with a book, geez Case you really know how to make a guy feel loved." I laughed wrapping my arms around him, "Derek come on it was a joke." He pulled away still pretending to pout and crossing his arms, "no, no I see what I mean to you," he stifled a fake sob and I laughed more. I then rolled my eyes taking in a deep breath when he kept up the act.

I then put on his a seductive grin and scooted myself behind him wrapping my legs across his chest along with my arms and placing my head on his shoulder. I smiled as he tensed up a bit and then whispered in his ear, "Derek." I could see him loosing as his lips turned a little upward, but he crossed his arms still trying to ignore me. I smiled rubbing his chest with my hands and whispering in his ear again, "Derek come on, don't you want to just give into me."

He tried to scoot away more shaking his head, he was so stubborn, "No I'm not giving in this time Missy." I sighed getting up and laughing to myself when he looked up alarmed, "Casey where are you going?" I smiled down to him, "Well since you won't give in I'm just going to go stand in the water and scoop it up letting it drip down on me in my bikini, bye Derek…" with that I smiled turning around and walking down to the water stopping when it came up to my ankles. I looked up at Derek sitting on the beach and smiled bending down scooping up some water in my hands and slowly bringing it up over my shoulders letting it start at my hair dripping down my body. I then repeatedly did this laughing each time Derek shifted forward. I then leaned over sticking my entire hair into the water and throwing it back over my head. I smiled hearing a whistle, but that's when I realized it wasn't from Derek. I looked up to Derek, but he had moved further up the shore and was turned around, man he was determined.

I looked for the source of the whistle, whom was walking over to me. It was an older man, most likely late thirties early forties, he had been jogging and was now slowing down. I smiled politely hoping the whistle was the end, but he stopped smirking and I knew it wasn't. He smirked, "Hey how about taking that bikini off sweetheart," I starred at him coldly, "excuse me?"

He smiled laughing, "Come on a sweet little thing like you doing something like that, your just asking for it." I crossed my arms, wishing I could suddenly cover myself up I then snapped, "Not from you pervert."

I went to walk past him, but he moved in front of me and I stopped he just smiled, "Honey a girl like you asks for it from anyone." I pushed past him, feeling like someone had just jabbed my pride, but tried to look strong. My face fell though when the man before walking off slapped my butt. I shuttered crossing my arms and continuing to walk back up the beach where Derek was staring at me and was now turned back around the right way. I couldn't tell by his expression or not if he had seen anything and part of me really wished he hadn't I didn't want anyone to see it, because I shouldn't have let it happen, but I did. His words kept repeating in my head a girl like you, it may seem stupid, but they just affected me, they made me feel less. Derek smiled and I knew he hadn't seen it; I reached for his hand and he stood up taking it. I then bent down grabbing my shoes and pulling him back towards the hotel staying silent. I kept my eyes forward, but I could feel Derek's eyes glued to me, out of the corner of my own eyes I could see his had that I know something's up look, but I ignored it.

"So excited about the movies tonight?" he smiled, speaking awkwardly. I looked at him finally forcing a smile, "uh yeah." He looked at me oddly and then titled his head, "hey you okay?" We had already walked into the hotel and up the stairs to our floor walking down the hallway.

I smiled a fake smile again, "yeah I just think I got a little too much sun, I really just want to get back to the room and get off this bikini." Derek smirked, "but I enjoy my friend the bikini so well." "Why because it makes me look like a total slut?" I scoffed under my breath; Derek turned me looking puzzled, "What?" I smiled pulling him into the room, "Oh nothing sorry I was just thinking out loud about something me and Hallie were talking about today." I was relieved when he smiled obviously not hearing what I said before. He wrapped his arms around me kicking the door shut with his foot and I giggled.

He then grinned leaning his head in and tickling my neck with kisses, I giggled again, okay yeah I'm really ticklish, well with Derek at least. I sighed, "Derek I need to get ready…" He leaned his head up, "I'm sorry Casey, but that's just not going to work for me." I laughed smiling as started tickling my neck again I sighed giving in, it wasn't to hard too. I then felt his hands slide down from my waist to my butt and without thinking I jumped; it was like suddenly I felt that creepy man slapping my butt again. And with that it brought those stupid words back to my head again, Derek looked alarmed letting go of me, "What did I do something wrong?"

I gulped then putting on a fake smile shaking my head, "No sorry, I'm just going to go take a shower though you can have the bathroom to get ready when I'm done, okay?" He nodded looking at me not quite convinced though, "Okay, but your sure nothings wrong though?" I turned back smiling that fake smile I hated to use so much again, "yeah I'm fine." I then walked into the bathroom locking it and switching on the shower. I slipped off my bottom bikini and then reached behind my back untying the top and letting it fall to my feet. I looked in the mirror; I looked the same, why was this bothering me so much? I had never been called a slut before and even though he didn't directly say it the man had hinted at it and part of me was beginning to think that was even worse. Stop it Casey you were just playing around, but… I shook my head pushing the thought away again. I stuck a foot into the shower climbing in and letting the hot water pound down onto my body. I closed my eyes tilting my head back and letting it run all through out my hair, the pressure of the water massaging my head. And I pretended as if the water could just wash away all my thoughts…

Derek's POV

I sat there on the couch in the room trying to pay attention to the TV, but my thoughts kept tracing back to Casey. Something was up with her definitely, the way she jumped back there and was acting weird on the way back from the beach. I just couldn't think what it could be; I looked at the bathroom door still hearing the shower. She seemed to be taking an extra long time, but maybe it was just me. I sighed turning back to the TV to see what was even actually on. It was just on some stupid commercial and I sighed looking back at the bathroom door again. I then heard a ringing sound first thinking it was the TV, but then realizing it was the hotel phone and I got up walking over to the nightstand to answer it.

"Hello?" I said almost asking more of a question than a greeting. I heard a squeal, which confused me until a little voice almost sang into the phone, "Smerek!"

I smiled a mental picture of my little sister instantly popping into my head, "Smarti!" I heard her breathe in, "Smerek I miss you and so does Daphnie when are you coming home?" I smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, "I miss you too Smarti and I'm coming home soon just in time for school, but I promise we'll do something before school starts back up again okay?"

Marti sighed into the phone, "Fine, but can Daphnie come too?" I smiled laughing a little bit too, "Sure Smarti anything you want." Marti made a cute little noise she does when she's thinking, "What about Casey? Can she come too and can you guys have another tickle fight that was funny?" she giggled.

I smiled, "Of course Smarti, but um just wondering is Nora or dad standing next to you by any chance?" I gulped a bit at the end of the question. Marti giggled, "no, but Lizzie and Edwin are, Nora and George are on a date and Emily is babysitting, but she's downstairs on the couch kissing the boy Casey used to like that wears the make-up."

It took me a second to realize who she was talking about I then smiled, "Oh you mean Trevor?" Marti breathed into the phone, "Hold on let me check… Hey boy kissing Emily is your name Trevor!" I laughed then hearing a laughing Emily and Trevor calling back to Marti, "yeah who wants to know!" Marti sighed, "yep that's him he played dolls with me earlier he's really good at it too, remember that time we played dolls that was fun?" I smiled nodding, "of course Smarti I remember…" Casey wrapped in a towel stepped out of the bathroom and I smiled up at her, she smiled a weird smile then walked over to her suitcase. I then shot her an odd glance she didn't see, "Hey Smarti I have to go now, okay?" Marti sighed, "Okay Smerek love you." I smiled, "I love you too Smarti bye." Then I hung up the phone walking over to Casey and wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped turning around again she then smiled politely before walking away, "your turn for the shower."

I sighed, okay something is definitely up with her, that or the even worse possibility which would be I'm suddenly untouchable. Okay that is definitely not an option Derek. I smiled pointing to the bathroom even though she wasn't facing me, "I'm going to go take a shower now, and I'll be ready in a sec, okay?" She nodded not turning around, "okay."

I stepped into the bathroom not bother to lock it I mean if Casey suddenly felt the need to join me I wouldn't want her to be locked out; I smirked to myself suddenly picturing it in my head. I could see myself in the shower and hearing a door open in close. I then pictured Casey from the head up slipping in next to me. Okay wait Derek stop it too creative thoughts! Too creative of thoughts! I switched the shower on then stepping in front of the mirror and stepping on a cloth material. I looked down picking it up, "that's weird?" I said out loud realizing it was Casey's bikini. It would be normal behavior for most, but Casey didn't leave clothes lying around especially wet bikinis. I shook my head setting it in the sink and slipping off my own swim trunks before stepping into the shower.

I let the warm water hit against my back leaning forward washing away all the sand. I smirked looking down, no not in the way your thinking, but I had a tan line. I then shook my head under the water until it was completely wet and added a squirt of shampoo and scrubbed my head, feeling the refreshing feeling you always get when I was done.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist and tying it freeing my hands. I then opened up the door looking around for Casey who was already dressed hair done and everything and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her locket facing the window. I frowned, maybe that was it maybe she was just missing Sam again, but it seemed different than that. I walked further into the room and Casey turned around, "Oh I'm ready." I nodded smiling, "just give me a sec." She nodded turning back around and putting back on her locket. I grabbed my clothes slipping them on and walking over to sit next to her.

She looked up at me smiling, but it was weird it was only with her mouth not her eyes. I couldn't wait anymore something was up and I wanted to know what so I opened my mouth, "Casey what's wrong is it something I did because I mean you've been acting really weird and stuff and I…"

She put a finger to my lips cutting me off she then sighed, "Derek you didn't do anything okay, I swear and I'm sorry I've been acting weird I just have something I need to think over, but I'm fine okay?" I wasn't satisfied, but she looked truthful so I nodded and she smiled hugging me and I hugged her back. She then jumped and I thought it was happening again, but sighed with relief when she pulled out her phone out of her pocket flipping it open.

"Hello?" she smiled into the phone and I looked out the window it was getting darker so I looked at the clock, wow it was already seven thirty. I looked back at Casey who was smiling now, "hey Hallie oh my gosh," she pulled her phone away checking the time and then bringing back the phone to her ear.

"Wow it's already seven thirty," she nodded and then opened her mouth again, "Oh yeah we'll come ahead down to meet you guys in the lobby really soon!" she squealed and I smiled glad she sounded a little bit happier. She said a few more things I didn't really pay attention to and then shut her phone smiling at me.

"Ready to go?" she smiled getting up. I smirked standing up next to her, "after you." She laughed walking out the door and I followed behind her down the hallway. When we were standing in the elevator Casey turned to me, "So Hallie said after the movie everyone is going to this local bar where they let teens in to, but we don't have to go if you know…" I smiled cutting her off, "no let's go trust me no source of alcohol will even be touching my lips," I laughed a bit and Casey nodded and the elevator chimed. We were stepping out into the hallway and I went to apply my hand around Casey's waist, but she caught my hand. I looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled taking my hand and entwining it in her own. Before I could respond she pulled me forward coming up to Hallie and Caleb, Reed, and Skylar.

Hallie smiled, "hey guys okay so are you ready to go?" Casey smiled nodding and Hallie shot her the same look I had been earlier, she then looked at me almost asking me with her eyes, but it didn't matter because I didn't have an answer. Hallie smiled, "Okay well it's not really that far so we're all going to walk," we started walking and Hallie came up behind me pushing me forward to join Reed, Caleb, and Skylar then walking by Casey.

Casey's POV

I looked to my side at a different person, smiling at a very happy looking Hallie, "I have something to tell you!" she squealed. I smiled pushing all thoughts of this afternoon at the beach away for now and giving my best smile, "What?" She smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me close to whisper in my ear, "Caleb told Reed about us today" I jerked backwards smiling and screaming on accident, "What!"

All four guys turned around looking at me and Derek smiled, "Everything okay ladies?" Hallie smiled, "yeah Casey," she nudged me then laughing, "was just practicing her screaming voice for the movies."

They all looked confused and Reed rubbed his head, "but we're not going to a scary movie?" I smiled nudging Hallie back, "I'm easily scared just ask Derek now you four turn around private girl talk going on." They all three rolled their eyes as if on cue turning around and continuing to walk. I then turned back to Hallie, "Wait Hallie what's the big deal if he already knows, and how did he take it?"

Hallie smiled, "Well he got really mad at first and they sort of tackled each other on the beach for a little while, but then they talked and Reed then asked me and I told him I was really in love and he smiled. It was weird he just accepted it, but the reason why I don't want to announce it to the world yet is because Reed said he needs to get used to it for a while so me and Caleb are also you know trying to cool it." I smiled nodding, "You should give your brother more credit Hallie."

Reed turned around, "why do I need more credit?" Hallie rolled her eyes and I laughed. Hallie then pushed him forward, "yeah for being extra nosy!" Caleb, Skylar, and Derek then turned around too. Caleb blushed, "uh we might of all been listening just a tiny bit," he smiled showing a little with his fingers. I laughed and Hallie rolled her eyes again then looking at me, "remind me why we need boys again?"

I smiled looking at Derek, "because their cute and sweet and the way they hold you just right when…" Skylar coughed, "Okay Casey we get it really we don't need to know your and Derek's sex life."

I plastered a shocked look on my face and Derek laughed, "So not what I meant!" Skylar smirked and I crossed my arms returning it, "You have five seconds Skylar," he laughed, "Oh come on…" I started counting, "five… four…"

Caleb and Derek laughed, "Better run dude!" Skylar sighed and I smiled, "three… two…" Skylar took off forward and I laughed chasing after him hearing extreme laughter behind us. Skylar looked behind me and realizing how close I was, "look Casey I was kidding really," I smiled, "Skylar you better run faster."

I heard Hallie call from behind us, "Hey you guys missed the movie theater come back!" I watched as Skylar stopped and I passed him running straight into someone. I accidentally knocked a jacket and other things out of their hands and bent down to pick it up, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, really here let me help…" I looked back at Skylar now with the others and laughing hysterically at me I glared then heard that voice, "No problem sweetheart."

I turned my head slowly coming face to face with the man from the beach, just my luck. I was at a lost for words I stood up and he stood up next to me. I then handed him his stuff and he grinned, "So lost that bikini of yours yet?" I choked on my words and turned around folding my arms and walking away from him looking down. I heard him call after me, but I ignored it walking back over to everyone, who was smiling except for Derek, Reed, and Hallie who instead looked liked they were studying me.

I looked up faking another smile, "hey ready to go in?" Hallie looked at me, "Casey did you know that man?" I played dumb, "no, now let's go see the movie okay?" She nodded, "okay," but the look she gave me was this wasn't over. I looked at Reed who was looking forward over to where the man was and Derek who was just looking at me. I smiled rubbing my arms as we walked inside finally. I was ready for a movie anything at all to preoccupy my time would be nice.

Everyone stopped in front of the concession stand and Derek came to wrap his arm around my waist, but I caught it on accident and he looked at me. I felt bad it wasn't him I was stopping it was well that stupid man getting in my head again. I looked around at everyone who was staring and I stuttered, "I… I have to go to the bathroom," I then turned away quickly practically running to the restrooms. I pushed the doors open feeling sick, I knew it was probably because I hadn't eaten all day and the state of mind I seemed to be trapped in since this morning. It was so stupid why did I let words from a stranger effect me, why were they effecting me. No one was in the bathrooms and I was very thankful for that I walked over flipping on the faucet and splashing some cool water onto my face. I then turned it off drying of my face and happy my make-up by some miracle wasn't all over by my face by now.

I then stood there thinking and looking at my reflection, I needed to regroup and pull it together. I needed to have fun, and…

Derek's POV

I stood looking as Casey rushed off after just again for some reason not wanting me to touch her. I looked back at Skylar, Hallie, Caleb, and Reed who were all eyeing me with questioning glances. Hallie clapped her hands together smiling, "Hey Reed, Caleb and Skylar how about you guys get food and seats, near the back please and we'll meet you in there, and you," she said pointing at me, "I need to talk to you now." She then pulled me by the arm off away from the other guys that started doing what she asked, of course.

When we rounded the corner all of the sudden she slapped my arm, I rubbed it defensively, "Ow what was that for?" She crossed her arms, "Well I mean you saw what was up with Casey, if you didn't do anything than who did?"

Very good question, I thought, but still doesn't have an answer. I sighed, "I don't know she's been acting weird since we left the beach this morning and she like doesn't want me to touch her anymore?" Hallie leaned against the wall, "Okay first off did she actually ever say Derek don't touch me anymore?"

I shook my head playing with my jacket zipper, "no, but that's not the first time she's squirmed away I mean maybe she just realized how bad I am for her and how she could do so much better and she's just letting me down easy?" Hallie rolled her eyes, "Please I doubt that's it, trust me it's something else, I just can't know what unless she tells me, but I mean what happened at the beach anything in particular?"

I shrugged, "nothing that I noticed," Hallie rolled her eyes again, "oh great if we only have that to go off of we're screwed!" I glared down at her scoffing, "it's not like you've exactly cracked the code yet either."

She shrugged, "no, but I will just give me the rest of the night, sit back and watch a pro dude later!" Hallie said walking off towards the girl's bathroom. I sighed running my fingers through my hair, I thought about following her, but something told me walking into the girls bathroom might not set well with the other people around. Instead I looked over to see Reed, Caleb, and Skylar waving me over and I walked over shoving my hands into my pockets.

Reed raised his eyebrows probably wondering what was going on, but too scared to ask. Caleb laughed patting me on the back, "So dude what did you do?"

I threw up my hands defensively, "hey I didn't do anything you guys saw what happened." Skylar laughed, probably not realizing he was speaking out loud, "yeah your girlfriend doesn't want you to touch her, how ironic?'

Reed scoffed hitting Skylar and pretending to smack him upside the head, "Dude shut up, please." Caleb laughed and I crossed my arms, "glad you guys are finding this so amusing, really."

Skylar smiled holding open the theatre doors, "hey dude I'm sure everything is fine I mean girls are just moody, and that is why I don't have a girlfriend." Caleb laughed, "Yeah just a boyfriend," Skylar smacked him and I laughed a bit. We walked looking up at a lot of open seats surprisingly, "So where do you guys wanna sit?" Reed asked.

Caleb started walking up the stadium style rows, "Uh back row," Skylar laughed, "why because someone's afraid of their little girlfriend," I smiled, "hey I'm scared too."

We then all sat down Skylar on the end and then Reed next to him, then me and a seat for Casey, if she could stand sitting by me at least. Then an open seat for Hallie and then Caleb, poor, poor Caleb all the way on the end, I snickered to myself. They then all struck up a conversation, but I drifted off a certain blue eyed and brown haired girl popping up in my head. I wanted to know what was up, but the problem was I had that feeling that she wasn't going to tell me.

Casey's POV

I had finally sucked it up, pushing the feelings away again and the stupid man out of my head. I was standing behind the bathroom door about to pull it open when it flew open smacking me straight in the head and knocking me over. I moaned sitting up from the floor holding my forehead, "Owe." I saw a flash of blonde hair and then Hallie, "Oh my god Casey I am so sorry, really I didn't know you were right behind the door, oh god stupid Hallie, how are you, are you okay do you need water, ice, anything really?"

I smiled slightly letting her help pull me up, "no I'm fine, really didn't even hurt that bad and it was my own fault for standing right there," she smiled apologetically. We then walked out of the bathroom silent for a few seconds before I heard her take a big breath and then speak, "hey are you okay?"

I smiled nodding, "yeah I told you I was fine really the door didn't do any damage?" I turned and by the look on her face I knew she hadn't meant the door. She shook her head, "Case that's not what I mean, what I mean is you know back there well you sort of pushed Derek away and I know I haven't known you for that long, but you and Derek so far usually can't get enough of each other?"

I smiled, a fake one, but still a smile, "Oh sorry it's just complicated, I don't want to really talk about it right now okay?" Hallie nodded and then turned back to me, "Are you and Derek in a fight, I mean did he do something?"

I sighed crossing my arms, "No we're not in a fight at all, he's as sweet as ever it's something else and I just don't want to talk about it." Hallie nodded again and then put her arm around my shoulders and I surprised myself leaning my head on her shoulders. I guess you could say I needed a friend right now even if Hallie didn't know everything about me; I did plan to tell her, eventually. She then sighed, "I promise this is the last thing, but I can only tell you if you promise you won't be mad?"

I laughed a bit, "Trust me compared to what someone… never mind that I won't be mad what is it?" She looked at me strangely, but then shook her head and taking a deep breath before speaking, "Well I talked to Derek and I think he thinks that it is him that's wrong and that you maybe don't want him anymore. I mean I know it sounds weird, but you should have seen his face I don't even think he knew how hurt it looked when he said it, I guess guys can be insecure about those things too, you know?"

I nodded, but on the inside I felt horrible about Derek. I didn't want him to think I was pushing him away when he was by far the one thing I wanted to hold onto, I don't know it's just I feel so weird after that stupid man today. There has to be a way to get over it and not be sensitive when Derek even holds me close to where the jackass slapped my butt. I was seriously considering telling Hallie about the man and what happened at the beach, but changed my mind when she held open our theatres door for me. Hallie then smiled, "Okay now start laughing."

I laughed, but because I was wondering what she was planning now, "why?" Hallie shrugged smiling, "Well one you said it wasn't Derek so it will make him feel better, two I mean it's just what girls are supposed to do when they come back from the bathroom." I nodded, "Wow your right we always do come out laughing," I then laughed a bit and even more when I saw there was an empty theatre except for the row of boys in the top row. Hallie giggled pointing up at them, they noticed, but that didn't stop her from giggling in my ear, "Wouldn't the four of them make the cutest couple I mean Skylar and Reed and then Derek and Caleb, god if they didn't have amazing woman like us I would so suggest it." I giggled picturing it in my head and the guys all shot us different questioning and weird glances. Which of course only made Hallie giggle more and I don't know if it's just a girl thing, but when another girl is laughing sometimes that just makes you laugh too, like for no reason. Well at least that was the only way I could explain my own case of giggles.

"Uh what's so funny?" Reed asked shooting us both strange glances again. Hallie giggled a few more times, "nothing, right Casey?" I smiled, "right, nothings funny, nothing at all." Caleb rolled his eyes, "yeah okay whatever you guys say, but uh please sit down the movies about to start."

Hallie smiled plopping down next to Caleb and I looked at Derek who had his head down resting his chin on his hand and propping it up on the seat hand rest. Hallie looked at me motioning towards him and I smiled walking over and sitting down. I waited a few seconds for him to put his arm around me, but he sat still just looking over at me and smiling a so un-Derek looking smile, "Hey, you okay?"

I smiled, "yeah." I then scooted next to him putting up the arm rest waiting for him to now put his arm around me or pull me close, but he just smiled taking my hand and looking forward at the movie that was starting. I had messed up, I shouldn't have pushed him away, but it wasn't him I was pushing I way I was just jumpy. If I could just tell him explain it to him, but I didn't want him to be mad, but now he thought I was mad at him or even worse I was getting sick of him. I mentally and sarcastically laughed at that I mean me getting sick of Derek, yeah right.

I sighed opening up my purse and holding my cell phone in it and began writing a text to Hallie, maybe if I told her then she could tell me what to do now, or at least help me show Derek it's okay to touch me, please! I started texting fast so no one would notice.

_New Text Message:_

_Hallie please help! Okay so the reason I was acting weird today is because remember when you asked me if I knew that man I bumped into well I did, I mean I do. Well I don't know his name, but today at the beach; uh it's a long story so here is it from the beginning, the short version at least. Basically I was sitting there trying to read and Derek kept, well distracting me, so then I made a joke so he was pretending to be mad and pout, so then to make him give in I was like fine and I started joking around and went down to the beach in the water and started splashing myself and acting all dramatic in my bikini, just messing around. Well for my big finish I leaned in letting all of my hair get wet and slinging it over my back, you know like in the Paris Hilton video. Anyways I heard a whistle and I was like ha he finally caved, the only thing was it didn't come from Derek. Derek being Derek had moved further up the beach turning around and completely oblivious to everything going on behind him. Anyways back to the whistle, well when I turned around it was some like creepy old guy. Not old, old, but like late thirties early forties and considering my age it was creepy to me, okay! That's not even the creepiest part though, so then I just smiled politely hoping the freak would get moving, but instead he walked up to me and said, "hey about taking that bikini off sweetheart?" Now I was still somewhat okay then and I just called him a pervert trying to walk past him, but then he said… he basically called me…. A slut and I know that shouldn't bother me, but I does okay especially when he slapped me on the butt. I mean no matter what I do well those stupid words are glued into my head and then when I bumped into him, just my luck it got me all jumpy again, which is why I wasn't pushing away Derek, but when he rested his hand, by my waist sort of around where the man slapped my butt, I just jumped as a reflex and now Derek thinks that I don't like him or something and he won't even look at me, What do I do! Help me Hallie please!_

I felt Derek's eyes on me so I quickly finished picking out who to send it to and pressing the send button in my purse not even looking at it. I looked at Derek hoping for anything that he would just pull me close, but he just smiled sweetly holding my hand tighter and looking back at the screen. I looked up at it too for a few minutes and then sighed not interested, it's not that it wasn't good that's when I heard a buzzing sound, of someone getting a text message, but I couldn't tell who, but it wasn't on the side Hallie was. I shrugged it off no way I made that mistake and ignored it. I then looked over at Hallie who had just finished lip locking with Caleb and was now laying her head sweetly on Caleb's chest as he stroked her arm. I couldn't take this, maybe she would get up if I did; I needed help with this now. So I sighed, "I'm going to the bathroom," I whispered getting up and almost tripping over Derek's legs.

As soon as I hit outside of the theatre door I breathed in deeply leaning back against the wall. Maybe I hadn't upset Derek, maybe he just finally saw me for what I really was. Maybe that man was right and Derek doesn't want just some slut and maybe Hallie didn't text back because she agrees with it too. Just stop it Casey, I sighed hitting my head purposely on the wall behind me as if I could knock out all the thoughts running through it now, no luck. All it did was start a headache I was now taking on. I looked around and strangely enough the hallway was absolutely empty like our theatre, there must be some big party everyone's at or something, because this is too weird.

I leaned my head back closing my eyes when I heard the door next to me open. Okay thank god Hallie, I thought not opening my eyes, "So I guess you got my text?"

It was silent for a while and then I heard a cough and a voice that was not Hallie, "Uh yeah, but I'm not Hallie I mean you were pretty close we are related by blood, but uh," I sighed opening my eyes to see a very awkward looking Reed holding up a phone. I moaned falling onto a bench next to me kicking my foot, "this sucks."

I heard Reed laugh as he sat down next to me, "Oh come on I mean the text thing was kind of funny, well I mean how you sent it to me because what was inside it was not funny Casey."

I looked over at him crossing my arms, "Well duh, so uh how much did you read anyways." He smiled, looking guilty and I moaned again and he laughed, then getting more serious.

"Casey you shouldn't let what that jackass on the beach said bother you because trust me it isn't true, you most definitely are not a slut," he said looking afraid as if I might go off on him, but instead I just smiled. As weird as this sounds it felt good for someone else to tell me what I had been trying to tell myself. I then sighed looking away from him, "It just didn't feel good and I don't know it was like the words made me feel worse than that degrading slap on my butt, does that sound stupid?" I looked back at him and he smiled shaking his head, "No it makes since I mean words can hurt a person a lot easier than actions, they're harder to heal you know like a wound inside of you, now I sound stupid…" he laughed.

I then shook my head smiling, "No you're making sense trust me a lot more than I've been making, but uh any advice on what to do now about Derek?" He looked more serious, "Well for starters I think you should tell him what happened I mean that way he'd understand everything."

I sighed shaking my head no and he sighed, "Come on I mean just tell him I promise you he won't be mad at you." I sighed, "I know he won't be mad at me, but he will be mad I didn't tell him right away or that I kept it in, I mean I' supposed to be honest with him."

Reed laughed, "Case it's not like you lied, you just haven't thought of a good way to put it yet, but the best way you can is the truth, trust me on this one, I mean the truth worked out for Hallie and Caleb, I swear I surprised even myself on that one, but this look she had in her eyes it was so real." I smiled looking at him, "You're a really good big brother and friend I mean this helped, thanks."

He smiled getting up and stretching, "Yeah I know I do what I can, so uh you want to come with me to the snack bar I was going to get another drink, treats on me?" I smiled looking up, "No it's okay I'm good, but I'll come with you." He smiled raising his eyebrow, "when was the last time you ate?"

I bit my bottom lip, "last night, but I'm not hungry I mean I felt a little sick earlier, but…" He cut me off, "come on you need popcorn." I would have protested, but that's when I realized yeah I was starving so I laughed following him instead. We walked up to the concession stand and of course there was a huge line so we stood there silently until Reed turned to me smiling, "So wanna play twenty questions?"

I laughed, "Wow someone's random, but sure if I get to ask one first?" He smiled nodding and I crossed my arms thinking of one instantly, "Okay so how do you really feel about Hallie and Caleb dating, and you can't lie because then this game is stupid."

He laughed ruffling his hair, "truthfully?" I smiled nodding, "of course now stop stalling and answer," I laughed playfully hitting him on the arm. He sighed, "Okay I'll admit it bothers me a little bit, but then again if it had to be anyone I guess it was good it was someone I know and can keep an eye on." I laughed, "Yeah and Caleb seems nice, okay your turn to ask."

He laughed, pondering what to ask and then smirked turning towards me, "Okay why do you let stupid people bother you?" I raised my eyebrow, "Care to give an example?" He smiled rolling his eyes, "Come on, okay like today at the beach I would have just told that guy to go to hell and walked away and if he slapped my butt I would have put him in a headlock." I laughed, "Okay one I doubt that you would be wearing a bikini, second I can't explain why it bothered me it just did and third I don't know how to put someone in a headlock."

Reed smiled stepping up to the counter and motioning one second ordering a drink and popcorn we then started walking down the long hallway. Reed laughed, "Okay now please tell me you were kidding when you said you don't know how to put someone in a headlock." I shrugged, "no girls slap, headlocks aren't really our things," I smiled popping a piece of buttery popcorn goodness into my mouth. Reed smirked, "Exactly, but you should I mean think about it every book you've ever read, movie you've ever seen the girl slaps the guy, but he doesn't learn anything from it, but a good headlock and having him beg for mercy might actually get him thinking." I smiled this was surprisingly making since I then laughed, "Yeah well I still don't know how to do it…" Reed cut me off setting the popcorn down on a bench and motioning me over, "not yet, but it's not that hard to learn, come here."

I laughed crossing my arms and not moving, "Your not serious we're at the movies," I laughed and he smiled, "hey now is a better time than ever, but if your scared I understand I mean I would be too if I had to practice with this," he smiled flexing and he was muscular, but I laughed walking over and rolling my eyes.

"Okay now first off you have to learn the element of surprise, you don't want them to see when it's coming so look completely normal when positioning yourself." I nodded smiling and standing like he was. He then walked behind me, "good now will try it first in slow motion here I'll show you on you first," I nodded letting him performing it on me, but gently. I reached around putting my arm behind my back and then locking my head under his shoulder which thankfully had no BO then he let me go and I jumped up.

He laughed, "Told you it was powerful now you try it on me, but don't hold back okay," I bit my bottom lip, "are you sure because I don't want to hurt you." He laughed, "Okay not meant as an insult, but trust me on your first time and being as small as you are I highly doubt that you would even be able to…" I cut him off pinning his arm behind his back and locking his head under my shoulder.

I smirked holding the position, "you were saying," he breathed heavily, "wow," I smirked, "okay so do you give." After a few minutes he started nodding, "okay, okay I give I say uncle I say uncle!"

Derek's POV

I couldn't sit still in my seat, for one this me trying to not touch Casey thing was really getting hard! And you think it would make it easier since she left for the bathroom, and it was like the first five seconds, but now she's been gone forever and so has Reed, I mean how long does it take to go to the bathroom or get a drink, seriously! I looked over at Hallie, but Caleb along with the rest of the night was preoccupying her with his lips I fake gagged, but they didn't notice. I then turned back to Skylar, but he was way too interested in the movie, I mean in a scary way he had even shushed all of us like three times already. I crossed my arms sighing and sitting back I then shot up, okay that's it I'm going to find Casey and make her tell me what's going on! I almost ran down the stairs and the hallway inside the theatre swinging the door open and walking out into the hallway. I looked behind me first then heard laughter and turned around very confused at what I saw.

Casey had Reed in a headlock a really good one and she was laughing. I coughed and they both looked up Casey letting Reed go and Reed rubbing his neck. Casey jumped running over to me, "Oh my god did you see that! I know how to put someone in a headlock, isn't that great now if what happens today ever happens again I can." She stopped and I felt even more confused, "Uh what happened today?"

Casey bit her bottom lip looking at Reed who shrugged smiling and walking back into the theatre. Casey moaned sitting down on a bench and I sat down beside her, she looked over at me. I leaned back, "So are you going to tell me?"

She looked over at me, "yeah." I nodded, "when?" She brought her legs up on the bench holding her knees against her chest. She then breathed in, "I guess now."

I looked over to her and she looked at me I reached out to put my hand around her hoping she wouldn't squirm away again. She didn't and I exhaled with relief, in fact she surprised me by scooting cuter and leaning her head against my chest. She then exhaled deeply, "okay you know how I was acting weird today?" I nodded, "yeah it was like you didn't even want me to touch you anymore or anything." She nodded, "yeah and believe me that was not the reason, the real reason was that today when we were at the beach… well do you remember when we were playing around and I went down to the water trying to get you to give in, but you turned around?"

I nodded, not sure where she was going with this, but wrapped my arms farther around her as she continued, "Well there was this man and he was older and he whistled, so I just at first tried to smile politely hoping he would leave, but…" I tensed up, this had happened right under me whatever this was, I then stated coldly, "But that didn't work."

She shook her head sighing and I pulled her closer, protectively, "what happened next Casey?" She held onto me, "Well he said how about taking off that bikini sweetheart and I called him a pervert and tried to walk past him…" I flinched and Casey paused taking notice and then continuing, "But he stopped me and uh basically called me a slut then slapped me on the butt, so then I don't know why it effected me, but I got to thinking that maybe I was and then I just got jumpy especially after I ran into him in the street when I was chasing Skylar." She stopped looking up at me for my response I looked down at her, "why didn't you say anything?" She looked confused, "when?"

I frowned, "when how about at the beach, you should have called my name or at least told me afterwards and then on the street you could have told me then too, why didn't you?" She shrugged sighing, "I just couldn't, I wasn't ready and back there the only reason I told Reed was because he found out when I tried to text Hallie about it, but accidentally texted him. So then after I told him he told me I should tell you and if it was "im he would have put the guy in a headlock and that's why you saw me having him in a headlock he showed me how." I smirked a bit, I would thank Reed later even though I would of liked the pleasure of teaching Casey that myself.

Casey then smiled a little too, "So you're not mad, at me I mean?" I laughed, "Please I would never be mad at you for something that wasn't at all your fault." She smiled and I went to hug her, but she stopped me. Crap it's not over, it was then she smiled leaning in and pressing her lips against mine. I smiled pulling her closer, god this was worth waiting for, believe me! I looked up moaning when I saw Hallie there smiling with Caleb's arm around her waist and Reed and Skylar next to them.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to tell them to go away and let me kiss my Casey. Hallie giggled, "We just came to tell you guys the movie's over not that you would notice doing that even in the theatre." Casey giggled blushing and I glared, "hey we're not as bad as you and Caleb."

Hallie giggled, "Yeah I know," Reed and Skylar faked another gag and I laughed. Reed then smiled, "So are you guys coming out to eat with us?" Casey smiled looking at me and I nodded, "yeah food sounds good are we still going to that place you were talking about earlier?"

Skylar nodded, "yep bet there will be hot babes there too, and that would be nice because this,"he pointed to me and Casey then Caleb and Hallie, "is beginning to make me both nauseous and depressed." Reed scoffed laughing and patting him on the shoulder, "tell me about it."

Hallie rolled her eyes, "Well then can we go, because I'm starving," Casey nodded, "me too," she then laughed getting up. I got up too wrapping my arm around her waist in its favorite spot. I smiled as we started walking outside and Hallie motioned over to Casey, "So Reed forwarded me the text, how could you tell my brainless brother before me?"

Casey laughed, "It was an accident and he taught me how to put someone in a headlock," she smiled and Reed laughed nudging me, "uh yeah dude your girlfriend is strong, way stronger than her little self looks."

I smiled pulling Casey closer, "yep my girlfriend is strong."

**Authors Note: Okay so sorry the update took so long again, but I hoped you liked this chapter. Now I know what happened to Casey may seem out of place, but it isn't in this story it is about Casey and Derek becoming strong again together and with themselves, after Sam's death. And this was just another obstacle and thing Casey had to tackle, which she is not done with yet, she hasn't had a chance to fight back. I'm sorry Sam wasn't in this chapter I know most of you love him and I promise there will be a lot more Sam, well in spirit like he always is, tear. Anyways please review if you like and want to hear more soon! My birthday was Wednesday and my party is tomorrow night, so I probably won't update then, I'm fifteen I can finally drive, well with a legal adult in the car, lol but still anyways please review and I will love you forever!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Hey guys anyways first off thanks for all the awesome reviews and all of you who wished me a happy birthday thank you very much and you guys are the best! I was pleased to know you guys liked the last chapter because I was a little unsure about it, but the reviews reassured me one hundred percent, so great job and keep them up, please they help so much! Okay now I'm trying to get better with updating sooner again, but if I fail I am very sorry and feel free to blame school, I know I do, but hey it's something I got to do I guess! Anyways I'm going to shut up now so you guys can get to chapter twenty four, once again this story has many more chapters so don't get mad please, I hope you like it and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks To The Best Reviewers In The World (a.k.a. my reason to keep writing): fanficrulez (glad you thought the chapter was great and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday), Shortie91 (I'm happy you liked the Reed and headlock part it was definitely one of my favorite parts to write about in the last chapter), Lanter (thanks for telling me you would like to see some more Hallie in post Miami chapters and don't worry because you will, also thanks for wishing me a happy birthday as well), bestdramaforever (I love how you shared with me how the chapter connected you and it is always nice to know that some of the readers can relate to the story with different parts! Also I answered this in a review, but Logan didn't disappear forever he's just laying low after Reed and his little encounter, but once again I loved you review and keep it up I really enjoy reading them!), My.Name.Is.Jill. (In general your reviews are always awesome and they always get better too, I loved this review and I'm glad you enjoyed the part where texting got messed up and I'm happy that chapter was one of your favorites!), Ghostwriter (thanks for always keeping up on reviewing you haven't unreviewed a chapter yet and it means a lot, really!), ellie141516 (I'm glad you thought the chapter was sweet and the review means a lot!), lemonlimeb (I'm glad my story rocks your socks off thanks for the review!), controlledbysoftball (thanks for the review and sorry about the whole can't get your permit till sixteen I feel for you!)**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter 24**

**Derek Has Trouble Letting Casey Fight Her Own Battles**

Derek's POV

We were walking down the dark, but now lit up streets of Miami to wherever this teen club thing was. Reed and Skylar were in front of all of us and had already smiled introducing themselves already to almost every girl around their age group they passed. Hallie had contributed a few good laughs whenever they got turned down. Hallie and Caleb had moved in front of me and Casey snuggling with each other while walking. I smiled sliding my arm around Casey's back and pulling her closer by the second. She smiled up at me before looking forward again and I kept my gaze on her. She looked beautiful as always a pretty smile, beautiful blue eyes, perfect hair that curled delicately around her face shaping it perfectly, and always a natural glow of her perfect skin. I smiled reaching over and kissing her neck with my lips pressing them against it several times before she broke into giggles.

"Derek stop," she smiled pushing my head up and I smirked, "why it's so much fun?" She smiled rolling her eyes at me, "Whatever happened to the Derek that hated public display of affection don't you remember PDA, Kendra, any of this ringing a bell?"

Ugh Kendra a road I would prefer never trying again and besides that was way different. When I was with Kendra or one of my old girlfriends I didn't want to show too much PDA so they would always think I was available, but with Casey it was completely different. I hadn't even thought about other girls since being with her and I also found PDA with her as a nice way of also saying to other guys my girlfriend off limits. I smirked in her direction, "Please do not remind me and besides with you it's not PDA it's just loving on my girlfriend in front of other people."

I then heard Caleb laugh turning back towards us, "Not to mention marking your territory in front of other guys." Hallie laughed, "Wait I thought that was something dogs do?" I smiled, "It is, but that's different then what Caleb's talking about and I'm not marking my territory, I'm just showing what's mine," I said protectively and Hallie and Casey laughed. Then Reed smiled, "aka marking your territory, but really all guys do it."

Skylar smirked then, "Yeah I mean Caleb's one to talk he mark's it with Hallie all the time and besides it's not like you girls never do that either to warn off other girls." Casey and Hallie scoffed rolling their eyes. Casey then smiled, "Please," Hallie then laughed, "Yeah girls aren't as insecure as you guys we don't need to mark our territory," Hallie added quotation marks around mark our territory and Casey laughed harder.

Reed smiled walking backwards and raising his eyebrow at the girls directing the question to him, "Okay so you mean to tell me you have never, ever saw another girl eyeing your boyfriend and simply just slipped him a kiss to tell her to back off?"

Hallie shook her head no and Casey smiled and then Reed laughed, "Well at least Casey is honest unlike my younger sister who I thought I raised so well," he ended the statement in a prolonged sarcastic dramatic way causing everyone to laugh. I then turned to Casey smirking, "So uh you have uh marked your territory with me, have you?" Casey smiled, "Who said it was with you?" I frowned and Caleb, Hallie, Reed and Skylar started laughing.

I then frowned crossing my arms, "Well with who then?" Casey laughed pulling me closer, "I was just kidding and I have had other boyfriends, but it was you I was talking about…" I smiled a satisfied smile then went in to make little kisses on her neck again and she giggled, pushing me away out of embarrassment. So instead I just pulled her closer and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Okay so where the heck is this place Hallie?" Skylar asked getting annoyed and cranky, which yes was a little amusing for the rest of us. Hallie laughed rolling her eyes at him, "Calm down Skylar it's right up here see the sign all lit up that says Beaches and Babes Bar, Teens Welcome," she said pointing it out to Skylar. Casey then laughed as we walked towards it, "beaches and babes wow Hallie um tell me how again you found this, could it have been for it's etiquette name, maybe?" Hallie laughed, "It said it was the hottest spot that allowed teens too, so…" Reed smiled cutting her off, "So it's just a plus for me and my man Skylar that babes are in the title I mean you guys may be all set to grow old together, but us, we're still playing the field."

Hallie rolled her eyes as Skylar and Reed held the doors open for the rest of us and we went int. It was dark with flashing florescent lights, a dance floor, and a bar of course, a deck leading out to the beach, and was packed with people. I glanced over at a sign that said seat yourself. Reed then smiled, "Okay ladies how about you find a table and me and the boys here will all try the dozens of different lines for the bar." Casey and Hallie smiled standing next to each other then Hallie smirked, "One coke please with extra cherries, and uh Casey what do you want?"

Casey smiled pondering the question a little bit, "I'll take the same I guess," She then smiled coming over to me and pressing her lips gently against mine, "see you soon…" With that her and Hallie walked away laughing leaving me standing there still feeling her lips on my own. Suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt and spun around to see a very frustrated looking Skylar, "dude come on the faster you get the drinks the faster we meet up with them again, so stop daydreaming and get over here," I smiled shuffling over to where they were in the crowded line, "Sorry," I blushed.

Reed laughed, "Its okay," the Skylar smirked, "Yes I mean we know how much you're in love with Casey… Oh Casey kiss me again and again and…" I smacked off his bad imitation, "Dude shut up before I hurt you." He laughed, "What I thought I was doing a pretty good job?" Caleb and Reed just rolled their eyes at him turning back to the bar so I did the same.

Casey's POV

"Hallie!" I screamed, even though I was right next to her, over the loud music tugging at her arm. She looked over at me, "Yeah!" I laughed, "I don't see a table, should we look outside on the deck?" She scrunched her face in confusion, "the what!" I laughed shouting louder, "the deck!" She nodded, "Oh yeah good idea lets go, it's this way," she said pulling me out to it. When we finally got out there I felt a relief in my head from the earsplitting loudness almost gone. Out on the deck was still crowded, but not nearly as crowded as inside, it was nighttime and the light source came from a big fire set up down on the beach and torches lit. There was also some small light coming from the outside bar. I spotted at table dragging Hallie to it, "Ha found a table," I smirked, sitting down satisfied. Hallie smiled sitting down and looking around, "Yeah, do you think they'll find us out here?" I laughed sitting back, "Well they'll figure it out eventually."

She smiled, "yeah, but I'm thirsty, so I hope its sooner than later," I laughed nodding and then quirking my eyebrow, "So its time for details on everything that happened with Reed, Caleb, and you today." She smiled her cheeks turning a rosy color. She than sat up, "Well… I wasn't there so they didn't give me good details, but basically both of them put up a fight and I won." I laughed, "Sounds about right."

She smiled, "yeah I know." I looked around as the outside radio came on and Blink 182's Every Time I Look for You came on. Hallie jumped up, "oh my gosh I love this song we have to dance!" I laughed, "Hallie the guys aren't back yet?" She smiled pulling me up, "So who said we need them," I laughed following her as we broke out into dancing with other people to the fast paced music. We had fun laughing, and swinging our hair around. The song ended and we looked over to our table where the guys were all waving and laughing at us.

I smiled putting my hands on my hips standing next to Hallie, "You know I have half a mind, to completely blow them off for laughing at our awesome dancing tonight," I smirked and Hallie laughed. "Please you know they just wish they were us," she smiled joking around and we burst into laughter walking back over to them.

Chairs were now limited so I smiled sitting in Derek's lap and wrapping my arms around his neck and he smiled placing and arm around my waist, while I leaned against his chest. Hallie did the same, but with Caleb and then I noticed we were missing someone.

"Where's Skylar?" me and Hallie said in union and Derek, Caleb, and Reed started laughing pointing over to the outside bar. I smiled looking as Skylar stood there talking to a pretty blonde girl in a short skirt. Hallie rolled her eyes smiling, "typical."

I laughed, "Come on it's Skylar and your blonde Hallie if anyone should be complaining it should be me." Derek smiled, "Okay first off like Casey said its Skylar and second both of you shut up because I'm sure a lot of girls here would kill you if they could hear you." I smiled at him sweetly, "aw you think I'm pretty?" He smiled leaning in towards my face, "No… I think your gorgeous." I then smiled kissing him sweetly on the lips before breaking apart smiling and returning to my former seating position.

I then smiled over at Reed, "So Reed see any girls you think are hot tonight?" He laughed looking around, "Let's see maybe the red head over…. Oh my god it's Amber." I smiled confused, "Who is Amber?" Hallie smiled, "His old girlfriend and Reed are you sure that's her?" Reed sighed pulling Hallie and pointing to an attractive red headed girl standing across the deck just finishing up a conversation with the girl that walked away. Hallie squealed, "Oh my gosh that is her, well what are you waiting for, go talk to her, now!" she said pushing him up, but he turned back around.

I laughed, "Reed go, just go talk to her I mean what's the problem?" He smiled nervously, "I haven't seen her since high school we broke up when we were both going to different schools, what if she hates me?" Hallie smiled, "Reed she won't hate you trust me Amber and you could never hate each other, now go before I call her over here and we all get to chat it up with her," Hallie finished grinning evilly. Reed smiled, "I'm already gone," before walking over to the girl.

We all got quiet listening as he walked over and the girl smiled jumping onto him in an instant hug. They then talked a little bit before walking down off the deck towards the fire on the beach. I smiled to Hallie, "She's pretty," Hallie nodded, "Yeah it was so sad when they broke up, but her being here was good now they can catch up and Reed won't feel like a third wheel tonight." I smiled nodding then noticed a waitress coming over I looked at Derek and Caleb, "I thought you guys already got our drinks," I said noticing the drinks already on the table.

Caleb shrugged, "we did." The waitress then came over smiling walking directly up to me, okay this was confusing. She smiled, "excuse me miss, this is for you."

I looked back at Derek who looked even more confused, "Um I didn't order that, none of us did." She laughed setting the drink down, "Oh silly me see it was sent from a gentlemen at the bar." I felt Derek tense up, but I ignored it growing curious, "do you know who?"

She smiled slapping her forehead, okay this girl wasn't the brightest, "Oh yeah it's that man over there he also said to tell you something about a bikini, but I forgot what it was I can figure it out though if you want," I shook my head, my face growing a little pale when spotting the stupid man from the beach.

The waitress walked away and Hallie looked at me, "Casey is that the creepy man?" I kept my gaze on him just nodding he then smirked raising his glass to me. I suddenly felt anger shoot through me; he had no right to do this. I never did anything to him and this was sexual harassment and I am going to put a stop to it right now.

Before I could actually move though I felt Derek trying to get up, I stopped him though and he looked at me, "Casey I'm just going to tell him to back off, don't worry I won't cause a scene." I shook my head, "No, but I will." I saw Hallie smile next to me and I stood up when I felt Derek grab my hand so I looked back down at him.

"I want to come with you," he said forcefully, but at the same time pleading. I smiled shaking my head, "No I need to do this on my own, please Derek." He looked unconvinced, and I smiled, "Derek if I let you do this than I won't get over it, okay this is one battle I need to fight on my own." Derek pouted, "But I want to fight it for you." I smiled, "that's sweet, but no." He sighed, "fine, but if I see anything out of the ordinary I'm going over there and mister pervert's face will be meeting my fist if he even looks at you in a wrong way." I rolled my eyes smiling and pecking him on the cheek, "thank you."

As I walked away I could tell Derek was very unhappy about this, but something inside me just told me I needed to accomplish this on my own. However Derek's eyes were still burning holes though my back and on the man as I walked towards him. I had taken the drink with me; because there was no way I was going to accept it.

I walked straight up to him and two of his friends holding out the drink he smiled, "So…" I cut him off, "Look I am not what you called me if there will be any name calling it will be directed towards you because you are a total pervert. And second you are crazy if you could think I would ever want or even accept this drink from someone like you when I have a younger, hotter, and sweeter boyfriend," I said motioning to Derek who sat up in his seat watching us closer.

The man smiled at me, "And I thought girls like you liked their men older and richer." I smiled, "and I thought men like you liked drinks being poured down their pants," he looked at me confused and I smiled pulling his pants toward me and pouring the icy drink down into them. I soon heard hysterical laughter from people around and I smiled, "Bye, bye," beginning to walk away and back to a smiling Derek when I felt someone from behind grab my arm and saw Derek stand up.

I turned around, "you little bitch," it was the man and I reacted suddenly snapping into Reed's teachings. It was like a reflex and suddenly I had him in a headlock. I then began to yell, "Excuse me, but you are really starting to piss me off, so just apologize so I can go before I break you neck."

He breathed heavily, "I… I… I'm sorry." I tightened my grip, "sorry about what?" He sighed, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." I rolled my eyes, "and…" I then saw Derek, Hallie, and Caleb as well as others around us. Hallie smiled, "better finish your apology or not only will Casey keep on, but I'm sure my friends Derek, Caleb, Reed, and Skylar would all like to have their turns to." I then saw Skylar and the blond and Reed and Amber. Reed smiled at me and I smiled back tightening my grip on the mans neck.

The man gave in, "Okay I'm sorry for calling you a slut today and slapping you on the butt and harassing you in the streets and tonight for calling you a bitch." I smiled letting go as he stood up next to his buddies again rubbing his neck, "now was that so hard?" The man now looked frightened and he shook his head before scampering back inside. I suddenly felt someone swoop me up from behind, "Oh my god that was so sweet, told you the headlock would work!" Reed smiled setting me back down and I laughed. Hallie then smiled, "Seriously Casey you had that guy scared out of his brains I doubt he does anything to another girl like that anytime soon." I smiled, "good, where's Derek?" Hallie then smiled pointing behind me before the group walked off to give us some privacy.

I smiled turning around looking at Derek who was smirking in my direction. He then walked over placing his hands on my hips and leaning down tugging at my lips with his own. When we broke apart he leaned his forehead against mine, "You are amazing," he smiled and I giggled. "Yeah I know, so do you think I can handle myself now?"

He smiled, "Casey I never doubted you could handle yourself I just didn't want you getting hurt, I'm supposed to protect you." I smiled sweetly, "Derek that's sweet, but you can't protect me from every little problem that comes along." He sighed, "I could try, if you'd let me." I smiled rolling my eyes, "Derek I will need your help, but you have to let me pick the battles I want to fight on my own, okay?" He nodded, "yeah I know it's just hard, but knowing you can put a man like that in a good headlock does help a little bit." I laughed wrapping my arms around him in a hug and he squeezed me tightly and I smiled. When we broke apart I noticed Hallie and Caleb, Skylar and the blonde girl, and Reed and Amber all moving out onto the dance floor where a slow song started playing. I listened to the lyrics to see if I recognized it.

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands_

I smiled knowing the song instantly it was If I Fell, but not the Beatles version, but the remake in Across the Universe. I had danced to this song once before in a private place when I got the soundtrack as a gift. I smiled up at Derek, "Do you want to dance?" He smiled nodding and taking my hand gently out onto the dance floor. He put up his hands and I entwined mine with his own and we let them fall dancing closely. He then rested both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my own around his neck. I then leaned my head against his chest thinking about the last time I had danced to it. In Sam's room, I almost felt if I closed my eyes now I would open them and be there and not here. That's how real it all still felt. I listened getting lost in the sweet and soothing lyrics.

_If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than her_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**I smiled turning off the TV as Across the Universe's credits started rolling off the screen. I smiled laying back on Sam's bed and turning towards him, "Okay I am officially in love with that movie and the soundtrack." He smiled entwining one of his hands with my own, "I thought you'd feel that way."**_

_**I smiled sweetly twiddling with both our hands and then looking back up at him, "You know what song I thought was extra beautiful though?" He smiled, "Is this a trick question?" he laughed a little at the end and I smiled shaking my head, "no it was the If I Fell at the part where Lucy is singing about Jude because she's falling in love with him, but she's still scared about that it might end like it did last time."**_

_**Sam smiled brushing a piece of hair out of my face and cupping my face with his hands smiling and leaning in before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. **_

_**I smiled when we pulled apart and he reached behind his back bringing back a small gift bag. I raised my eyebrow at him as he handed it to me, "what is it?" He laughed motioning at me, "Only way to find out is to open it." I smiled reaching into it and pulling out the several layers of tissue paper before finding the object located in the bottom of the bag.**_

_**I squealed realizing it was in fact the soundtrack to Across the Universe. I smiled up at him, "but we just watched it how did you know I would?" He smiled sitting up, "I just knew you and I might have had a tiny bit of help from Emily who might have seen it and thought you would like it." I smiled sitting up, "Well with help or not it was still very sweet thank you." He smiled, "No problem," he then jumped up taking it from me and popping it in the CD player standing over me and sticking out his hand.**_

_**I laughed looking at it, "what are you doing?" He smiled taking my hand and pulling me up, "dance with me?" I smiled, "in your room?" He smiled sweetly hitting the on button, "don't see why not." I smiled upon hearing the song he picked as the lyrics started to play. He placed his hands on the small of my back around my waist and I wrapped my own arms around his neck laying my head on his shoulder. **_

_If I trust in you, oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too, oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
'cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain_

_**I lifted my head up gazing into his eyes, "I love you." He smiled blushing and looked away, "what did I say something wrong?" I asked confused and worried. He smiled shaking his head and turning back to me, "No you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that was the first time you said that to me."**_

_**I smiled, "And I meant it, do you… you know?" He smiled swaying to the music, "Casey I've always loved you I was just waiting for you to say it first when you were ready and now that you are I get to say it to you anytime I want," we shifted, "whether it's every night or every morning, or every time you smile or just every time you make my heart do flip flops…" I smiled blushing, "I make your heart do flip flops? How often?" he then smiled looking down and back up at me his cheeks turning a rosy color, "Every time I see you and when I look into your eyes well that makes me never want to let you out of my sight and I won't, I promise."**_

_So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
cause I couldn't stand the pain  
and I would be sad if our new love was in vain_

_**I looked up at him upon hearing these words not sure of what to say or what smile to use, but somehow I found the right smile and the words all too soon it was as if it was something I was born to do. I smiled, "I don't think I'll ever love anyone else and that's a promise…" Sam smiled stopping me, "Casey love is unconditional, you can't help who you fall in love with, but it always ends the way it should, so don't promise me to never love anyone else, but promise me to love as much as you can." I nodded happy tears coming to my eyes before reaching my hand up to his face and pulling him into a very passionate kiss.**_

_so I hope you see that I  
would love to love you  
and that she will cry when she learns we are two._

_**We broke apart and I looked up into his eyes seeing a look before this moment I had never seen before, but it was now a look I couldn't live without.**_

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

_If I fell in love with you_

I blinked back into reality and looked up at Derek he smiled and then it fell a little as he reached up a hand gently wiping a tear off my cheek, "Casey are you crying?" I nodded looking up into his eyes, "yes." He looked deeply into my eyes before sighing and taking my hand leading me out to the beach. He then turned to me while we walked closely to each other, "Casey, why were you crying?"

I smiled sadly, but sweetly, "I wasn't crying because I was sad, well not entirely." He looked at me confused sitting down on the sand once we were away from people and I sat down next to him, "I don't understand," he said turning towards me.

I smiled, "I was remembering, and I guess it did make me a little sad, but it also makes me happy," I said tracing my fingers over my locket. He noticed this then looked up at me giving me a peculiar look, I hadn't gotten it in a while, but it was familiar. "How does it make you happy, how are you happy?" he said softly and that's when it hit me the look he was giving me. It was the same look Sam had given me that day, that he always had given me. The one I cherished and couldn't live without, but at the same time had too since well that day. It was the same look, the same beautiful look, just on a different face, but a face I loved just as much and a face that loved me that much back.

I smiled reaching my hand out to stroke his cheek, "Because you're giving me the look." He looked confused, but smiled and then I leaned in kissing him passionately. He began to rub his hands gently, but protectively up and down the small of my back making me feel safe and warm. I ran my hands through his hair pulling at it a little bit when the pressure of our lips increased at certain points. When kissing him my whole body would heat up, but in a good way starting with my toes and working it's way up, until the feeling was every where tingling my body in different beautiful ways. We then smiled laying down still in a kiss on the sand and kicking off our shoes, which had become wet; by the closeness of the water we had been sitting. I entwined my legs with his own as I lied down on my back and Derek lingered over me still reaching down and kissing me, more and more.

I then kept on hand rubbing and pulling at his hair while taking the other and rubbing it up and down his chest. At the sound of a loud wave crashing against the deserted area we were in both our eyes popped open realizing what was or had almost and could still go on. We looked into each others eyes each wanting the other to answer for us so the answer would be right. It could go either way here and soon.

**Authors Note: Okay so what did you guys think? Now I have no idea what the choice will be yet and I hadn't even planned to end this chapter like this, but I just got to writing and it happened. Okay now first off I hope all of you flashback lovers liked this one because I for one loved it! Also a few things I do want to clear up in case there was any confusion in this chapter. One, you will learn more about Amber and Reed, but Skylar's girl is only temporary. Two, this chapter was in one way to demonstrate how Casey is becoming stronger too, not that Derek won't protect her anymore, but that she needs to be able to fight her own battles when she needs to. Three, since Derek and Casey may or may not be about to do something private they are on a secluded part of the beach with starts being the only light. Okay so here it is I would like to no if you guys say yes or no for what happens next, but also promise me that when I take a vote and whichever wins if it wasn't your pick you will not get mad and quit the story. Anyways please review, sorry this chapter wasn't a bit longer, but I'm taking my test for my permit tomorrow and I need to study so I don't fail and have to stick to my bicycle for the rest of my life, so goodnight and tell me what you think it really makes my day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Okay first off I'm trying, note the trying part, to update sooner for my awesome eight reviewers on the last chapter, I was going to wait for more reviews, but I felt bad because they all gave wonderful reviews! Next now please no negative comments on the choice made for this chapter and where it goes or doesn't go. Everyone who reviewed either said yes, or they didn't care so if you were against it I apologize, but since you didn't tell me I had no way of knowing. Also there are no details on the actual workings of it, but I am only fifteen so although I've learned about it in Health I haven't done it first hand, so for more experienced readers please bare with me. Okay well with all of that said I am also sad to say that the next chapter or maybe the one after that will be the last of Miami, but the characters you met in Miami, will be reoccurring, some of them anyways! Okay definitely Hallie, she may even become a permanent character, but I make no promises, sorry and if that does happen there will be a reason why so don't get confused just yet! Well I am going to shut up now because as usual I have run my mouth or word processor for too long, so without further ado please enjoy chapter twenty-five!**

**Thanks to the Reviewers: To.The.Last.Star. (Thank you for as always explaining and praising of course on the parts and everything you liked about the chapter! I love reading your reviews they always make me inspired to write more even if it was just you reviewing, you are simply a sweetheart!), Ghostwriter (As always you give a review and that means a lot so keep it up!) , ellie141515 (I'm glad you think this story has the perfect combo and I loved your review thanks!), bestdramaforever (No need to thank me for creating this story I should thank you for the awesome reviews you send out each time, in fact I will thank you!), LipsAreLuschious-Dasey4ev (By the way I love the username and the review thanks for pointing out the part you enjoyed it helps me see what you guys enjoy reading most!), fanficrulez (Your reviews are always great you tell me what you like and I like that a lot, thanks!), controlledbysoftball (Your review definitely made me laugh and inspired me to write more in my advice you and your friend should definitely see Across the Universe! Anyways the review rocked, as always!), Lanter (I'm glad you liked Casey standing up for herself and the review was great so keep it up!).**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL **

**Chapter 25: I Want You to Be My First**

Derek's POV

I looked into Casey's eyes as my body hovered over her, I wanted this so bad, I wanted her so bad. My heart was pumping fast and my eyes were hungry. I had just pulled up from our kiss, I was hesitant about what could happen next and I was asking Casey if she was okay with it. 

"Casey are you sure you're well, you know ready for this?" I asked not moving from my position in the slightest way. She nodded slowly, "Yes Derek I'm ready to be with you, to really be with you."

I looked deeper into her eyes as if they would shout if she was telling the truth or lying, but she looked honest. She looked up at me smiling, "I want you to be my first." I grinned down at her, "I want you to be my first too, it's just I don't want… I don't want you to hate me when it's over."

She looked confused, "Hate you? Why would I hate you when it's over Derek I could never hate you and I want it too, I want you." I was going to ask one last time, when I saw her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. I then smiled leaning down into a kiss again. She tugged at the back of my neck bringing me more towards her. I moved my kissing from off her lips and down her neck until I reached her breasts. I sat up still over her looking down at her, aching for her. She smiled leaning up to match me, placing her hands on my chest and kissing my own neck a little as I moaned with delight. When she pulled apart, she giggled as I looked down at her.

I raised my eyebrow smirking, "Casey I don't think your supposed to giggle when your getting it on." She smiled, "how would you know, and besides its fun." I didn't protest with that argument at all instead she slid her hands around my back lifting off my shirt. I smiled throwing it aside and rubbing her back as I slowly lifted her own shirt while kissing her from her waist up to her bra, which I smiled at first fiddling with it. When I could get it I sighed sitting up a bit, Casey laughed, "here let me help."

I smiled as she reached her hands backwards placing them on mine as it unhooked with ease. I smiled as it fell, but still looked into her eyes asking with them if I could look down. She smirked, "Derek you can look at them I promise they won't bite." I smirked blushing, but started kissing and blowing on her neck as I moved down finally coming to her breast and taking extra time on them.

She then lied back and I continued as she pulled on me to come closer down to her, which of course I accepted. And then I moved on from her breast moving down in kisses until I came to her skirt where I had better luck unbuttoning and pulling down leaving her panties. I smirked tracing my fingers and fiddling with her panty line as she giggled closing her eyes. I then entwined each end with my fingers pulling them down where she kicked them off. I sat up to look at her, the full present unwrapped. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but then I realized that this present wasn't even closed to being well played with. 

She smiled leaning up a bit, "my turn," it felt weird at first with Casey tugging at my pants and taking them off then my boxers, but I got over it quickly. Then Casey surprised me grabbing her hands on my back and pulling me down, completely on top of her, no space between are body contact, no leaning, skin on skin, direct contact, and I liked it. 

We kissed each other more and more each area a new to explore. I then started at the face kissing and rubbing all the way down, marking my territory on her. Then I leaned up smiling down at her and she smiled back, "I love you," I said with more meaning than I had ever given to anyone before. She smiled, "I love you too." I leaned down again, but then remembered something jerking back up. She looked at me alarmed, "What is something wrong, what did I do, are you changing you mind, Derek?"

I smiled down at her, "No just uh forgot something," I smiled reaching over for my pants she looked at me confused as I searched my pockets, "Uh Derek now I know I'm new at this, but I think one of the things that happens in sex is keeping your clothes off until after its over." I pulled out my wallet, "Uh yeah well there is just one thing I think I should wear," she looked at me confused and giggled when I pulled out a single condom. After Casey's first demand I went out and bought it to be prepared, which hey turned out good in this case. She smiled at me blushing and I grinned ripping the package open with my teeth, eager more than ever for Casey. 

I then slipped it on and Casey pulled me back down locking her hips with mine. I then let myself finally be one with hers, at first slow, but also with changing rhythms. We both moaned with delight, at first I thought I was hurting her, but soon found out it was the exact and I mean exact opposite. I don't know how long it went on except for not long enough, but our energy seemed to disagree when we finally broke apart lying on the sand now next to each other.

We were both breathing harshly and heavily, but smiling as I held her on the sand. We were looking up at the stars and then I turned to look at Casey smirking, "So how was it for you?" She giggled turning to me, "I think magical can barely even describe it, but it will have to do." 

"So you don't regret it, at all?" I asked still worried that maybe tomorrow morning she would wake-up hating me for stealing her, well innocence. She smiled, "Not at all, you don't do you?" I smiled, "Never, will I ever regret tonight or any future nights, there will be future nights right?" She laughed, "Easy Derek." We lied there for probably an hour and at one point we even drifted off to a light sleep, yes it was exhausting. We were awoken when Casey's phone started ringing. She jumped up looking around and grabbing her clothes holding them over her body. She looked down at her phone, "Derek look away while I get dressed it's Hallie!" 

I laughed crossing my arms, "Casey I don't think there's anything I will see with you getting dressed that I didn't see before, now could you toss me my clothes, unless your up for round two of sex on the beach?" She smiled blushing and tossing me my clothes rolling her eyes. She then flipped open the phone holding it up with her shoulders as she pulled on her panties and skirt. She then sighed hitting speaker, so she could dress more quickly. 

"Hello, Casey? Derek? Anyone hello where are you two?" Hallie almost screamed into the phone. I smirked finishing pulling on my phones and holding it up to my ear as Casey squirmed around getting the rest of her clothes on.

"Hey Hallie, we're uh, well around, why where are you?" I smirked laughing a bit. Hallie sighed, "Hello you know still at the beach club so where's around do you have any idea how long you guys have been gone, I mean seriously you were gone long enough for Skylar to throw in his inappropriate sex jokes," she laughed at the end and me and Casey stared at each other before I responded finally finding my voice.

"Uh yeah very funny guy, but um we're just hanging out on the beach somewhere you know so uh we'll meet you out front of the place in like ten minutes to go back to the hotel okay, thanks bye!" I said hanging up the phone quickly and tossing it back to Casey. 

She was starring into a compact mirror looking horrified I laughed, "Uh Casey you okay there, and you look fine trust me all of you looks fine," I smirked recovering already the new memories I now had. She looked up at me still horrified, "Oh my god, I have… I have… I have…"

I looked at her confused motioning for her to continue, "You have?" She looked back down at the mirror and up at me the same look on her face before whispering, "Sex hair."

I broke into laughter, "Sex hair really I wonder why, oh yeah maybe it's because and just a thought here, but you just had incredible sex with me leading to you having sex hair, but uh sexy sex hair now that I look at it," I smirked coming over to kiss her, but she stopped me. I sighed pulling back, "fine, fine I know we have to go so what are you going to do about your sex hair?"

She looked at me touching her hair, "Wait so I really do have obvious sex hair?" I rolled my eyes smiling and pulling her up, "no just fluff it a bit really your overreacting." We started walking and she began fluffing her hair more and more as we began to see people up ahead. She finally stopped as we started to pass other buildings by the beach, "Okay, okay I think I'm good so what's our story?"

I laughed pulling her closer as we walked, "Story, what do you mean?" She smiled giggling, "Well they are all going to ask where we were and what we were doing so what are we going to say?" I smirked acting overdramatic, "We could always go into details about the truth and the hot, hot sex we shared." She rolled her eyes, "Uh no what we are going to say is we were walking on the beach we stopped to look up at the stars and fell asleep, okay?" I laughed, "Okay, but my version a.k.a. the truth sounds so much, much better."

She smiled, "Well no matter how much better this stays between us until and if I ever decide to tell one of my closest friends, but no bragging to other guys Derek Venturi I will not be locker room talk back at school, buddy." I smirked, "Please no way am I even going to give those losers a single detail about my Casey." She laughed as we spotted our place and walked up the deck and around the side to the front. Before we were completely around though I grabbed Casey's waist spinning her around for a kiss. When we pulled apart she giggled pulling me around the corner where we saw everyone waiting. Hallie looking worried seriously it's not like she was our mom or something, she was younger than us.

Casey's POV

I smiled holding Derek's hand as we walked up and I waved to Hallie and Caleb, Skylar the blonde now missing, and Reed and Amber who were sort of off in their own world. I smiled, "hey guys sorry we took so long we got distracted, time flies when you're having fun." Derek then smirked obviously not thinking, "real fun." I laughed nervously, "yeah I think Derek liked the star watching so much he may consider a career in astronomy."

Hallie crossed her arms raising her eyebrow and looking at Derek, "Really Derek astronomy," I could tell she knew I was lying, but not the whole truth thankfully. Derek laughed, "Yeah so what's your sign?" I elbowed him in the stomach then smiled, "funny sweetie, but that's astrology not astronomy."

He laughed, "Oh yeah right, so you guys ready to go I'm really tired." Caleb looked at us weirdly, "Uh yeah sure man."

I smiled nodding and pulling Derek in front of the others faster. I didn't say anything because I was nervous he would slip up making a comment about earlier, not that I minded as long as it was just us two who heard it. I smiled and sighed with relief when I finally saw the entrance for our hotel. When we walked inside I spun around to see everyone else including Derek catch up, "Well it's been nice, but me and Derek are really tired so see you all in the morning, Derek let's take the stairs." I said pulling him even though he started to moan, "why would we take the stairs if we're so tired."

I just smiled rolling my eyes and dragging him up to our floor and then turning around, "Uh do you have the key I think I might have lost mine back on the beach?" He smiled pulling it out of his pocket, "of course so do I get a prize for saving us from sleeping out in the hallway," he smirked as we walked inside the room. 

I smiled turning around to find him very, very close to me, "I think you've gotten a big enough prize already." He smirked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer against him and purring into my ear, "then how about I give you another prize as a thank you." I giggled and yes this was very tempting to the point where I was considering until my phone started ringing in my purse I had dropped on the bed. I went to move for it, but Derek didn't budge, "leave it."

I laughed, "No it could be our parents," I smiled reaching for it. Derek sighed falling backwards on the end of the bed next to me muttering under his breath, "Exactly leave it." I smiled rolling my eyes and ignoring it flipping open my phone. 

"Hello," I smiled as happy as ever into the phone. "Casey, Casey oh my gosh you're okay. George, George it's Casey she answered their okay." I looked confused, "Mom of course we're okay, are you sure you're okay?" She sighed, "No I am not Casey and do you want to know why, well I'll tell you why because for the past hour and a half, past your curfew I might add. George and I have been calling the hotel room's phone along with Derek's, but receiving no answer what so ever."

I stuttered, "I'm sorry mom, but why didn't you just call my phone." She made an angry sigh, "Casey that is besides the point for one I misplaced your number and for two I'm still waiting as to why you were obviously not in the room and Derek can't even trouble himself for a minute to answer our calls?"

I then got up walking into the bathroom before answering, "I don't know why Derek didn't answer we were out with friends we met here, I said I was sorry mom gosh." Uh oh I snapped back at her, not good I could almost see her face through the phone. "Casey don't you use that tone with me and I don't care who you were out with, you two had a curfew I'm just glad your coming home soon."

I got sad just hearing that going back home meant a lot of things. First off Hallie, who was now basically one of my best friends would not be there. Two Derek and me would have to hide a lot more and three I was still unsure on what to do at school. I sighed into the phone, "Mom I know now I'm really sorry about not answering or being in the room, but I'm tired so can I go to bed now?" I heard my mom sigh, "Fine Casey, but you two were still out past curfew so there will be some source of punishment when you two get home." I sighed rolling my eyes, "I know mom goodbye," with that I quickly hung up the phone and closed the bathroom door switching on the shower. I quickly pulled off my clothes eager to get back to Derek now that I know what it's like to really, really be with him. I smiled stepping into the shower and sighing in delight as the hot water rained down on me. 

I let down my hair letting the warm water soak into it while rubbing my head with my hands. As I listened to the steadiness of the water hitting my body and the tub I thought for a moment I heard the bathroom door open, but when no other noise came I shrugged it away. That was until I felt two arms wrap around me, I jumped spinning around. 

I looked up at a smirking Derek and whispered in shock, "Derek what are you doing in here?" He laughed wrapping his arms tighter around me, "what I thought since we already took our relationship to a higher level, that this was maybe aloud too?" he asked with eyes like a little kid on Christmas begging to open his presents. 

I giggled a little, "Okay fine just don't get too used to it." He frowned, "What are we breaking up already, don't tell me you just used me for my body Casey?" he joked smirking, but still confused. I rolled my eyes smiling and leaning my head against his chest sighing, "Well I mean once we get back home I think our parents just might notice if we start both disappearing into the bathroom at the same time all the time."

He smirked, "Hey I can be pretty sneaky." I smiled turning back around to shampoo my hair, "As I'm learning more and more."

He smirked wrapping his arms around me from behind again, "My point exactly, but really why worry about that now, I say we simply enjoy each other." I smirked turning around, "I say that's a very good idea." He smirked leaning in and kissing me gently before kissing me a little more passionate. He then wrapped his arms tighter around me and I began rubbing mine up and down his back. Then I heard a knock I pulled apart for a second, "I think someone's at the door," I said the water still pouring down on us. Derek smirked before kissing me again, "who cares they'll eventually go away," he started to kiss me again and I reacted pulling apart when another knock came. 

"Derek come on someone seriously is at the door what if it's important," I smiled trying to step out of the shower, but Derek held me tighter. He smirked, "I think this is much more important." I smiled rolling my eyes and stepping out of the shower Derek sighed following me and I grabbed a hotel robe while I assumed Derek wrapped a towel around him and stayed in there.

That was until I opened the door to Hallie, Caleb, Reed, Amber, and Skylar and a new girl all standing there starring at me. I smiled nervously, "uh hey guys what are you doing here?" Skylar and Reed broke into laughter, "Uh we thought we could all hang out watching a movie, but we see you two are busy." I turned around to see Derek standing there making it completely obvious we were in the shower together I turned back towards them. "Oh uh yeah well we can still hang out, but in Reed's room because it's the biggest would be better and I need to get dressed so we'll meet you there okay guys," I said very fast shutting the door and looking up at Derek. 

He laughed, "Well that was fun." I surprisingly found myself laughing too, "just get dressed please and next time if your so sneaky try not to let the people see us both wet and in towels at the same time, okay sweetie now get dressed." I smiled patting him on the shoulder and walking past him. We then both went to our suitcases Derek started just getting dressed right there, but I grabbed my clothes walking towards the bathroom when he stopped me, "Casey where are you going?"

I looked at him confused, "to get dressed, duh." He laughed, "Uh I don't think it matters anymore if you change in front of me, I think your safe." I smiled blushing, but still felt weird so when I got dressed I made Derek turn around. I then pulled my wet hair up into a pony tail. I then laughed as Derek came up behind me pulling me out the door and into the hallway next to him. 

After a few moments of silence he smiled, "So what are you going to tell Hallie?" I shrugged because honestly I didn't even know, "I don't know the truth maybe or a slightly changed pg version of it." Derek laughed as we came closer to Reed and Hallie's room, "Well when you get the story straight let me in on it." I smiled knocking on the door, "I'll try."

Derek's POV

When Casey knocked on the door I heard Hallie calling on the other end, "I'll get it." And the questioning comes in five… four… three… two… and the door opens, "Casey, Derek hey come in," Hallie smiled as we stepped in. I then saw Casey disappear from my side and behind me upon hearing, "Okay spill now." I smirked walking into the larger room where everyone was hanging out, really everyone including… Logan. Him and Skylar along with two random girls were all sitting on a large couch by one of the beds. I glared in his direction and he took notice looking away I then smirked thinking to myself, haha you got a random girl and I got Casey! I laughed stop it Derek your acting so childish, oh well. I then waved over at Skylar, "hey man." He looked up, "Hey Derek how was the water?" I then heard Reed and Caleb laughing. I looked over to them Reed was on a love seat with Amber and Caleb was sitting up against the end of the bed on the floor next to a vacant spot a.k.a. Hallie's. There was enough room next to that for me and Casey so I sat down looking over at Caleb.

"Hey dude what's up?" I smirked leaning back. He smiled, "I don't know how bout you tell me or did your room come equip with two showers?" I smiled, "Hey I don't shower and tell," I smiled looking up at Casey who was talking to Hallie. Reed walked over handing me a coke leaning down and smirking, "I believe the phrase is kiss and tell." 

I smirked taking it, "and this phrase is I tell and Casey kills me so go back to Amber," he rolled his eyes smirking and walking back over to Amber. I then watched as a giggling Hallie and Casey sat down. Yeah that didn't make me curious at all, oh well I could ask later. I slipped my arm around Casey's back and she leaned her head on my shoulder then looked up at me. "So I'm guessing you saw who was here?" 

I looked over at Logan and back at Casey nodding she smiled at me laying her head back donwn. I then spoke up, "So what are we going to watch?" Hallie perked up, "Uh let's pick a movie, oh I know how about Atonement?" Before anyone could respond Casey jumped up, "Oh my gosh yes that one please!" Hallie smiled, "ay objections, uh guess not so here we go," she smiled clicking the buy button before anyone could protest. Not that anyone would go against Casey and Hallie. 

Casey's POV

Throughout the entire movie it was like make-out city and the funny thing was me and Derek were probably in last place compared to everyone else. When the movie was rolling the credits I started to think more and more about the movie and how related it was to me and Derek. We were two people who are family in our case did not want us to be together, but what worried me was a younger sibling a.k.a. Lizzie or Edwin slips and one of us goes away. Not to jail like in the movie, but anywhere away from each other would not be all that great. I quickly smiled though when the lights came on and people started shuffling around. Derek looked down at me, "someone seems tired," he smiled brushing away a piece of hair in my face gently with his fingertips. 

I smiled up at him, "just a little bit what about you, ready to go?" He smiled down, "yep, I'm ready to have you all to myself again." I giggled a little as he stood up and put out his hand helping me up. We then both turned around, "See you guys later we're really tired." Hallie smirked up at us, "Sure…" I laughed, "thank you Hallie, but I was serious now goodbye…" I smiled turning around Derek following behind me. We walked down the hall and back to our room coming inside with the lights already off. 

I smiled pulling him along with me and into the bed where I snuggled up next to him. He pulled off his shirt holding me closer. I laughed a little bit, wondering if all guys slept with their shirts off, the teenage ones at least. 

I opened my eyes when I felt Derek tracing his fingers up and down my arm I opened one eye smiling up at him, "I thought you were tired?" He just smirked whispering and leaning closer to my face kissing me, when we pulled apart he smiled sweetly, "I love you." I smiled holding onto him a little tighter, "I love you too."

He then looked at me a little confused, "So you still don't regret, anything at all?" I smiled, "Derek please I will never regret this okay, never." He smiled at me, "But I mean you aren't just a little mad it wasn't somewhere more, well special?" I laughed a little, "Derek please we were under a starlit sky on a beach in complete privacy and I was with the person who I love most." He smiled a smile that he rarely did it was when you surprised him a little bit, but in the best way possible.

He must have noticed me studying him because he smirked raising an eyebrow, "what?" I just smiled blushing, "you're just smiling that special smile is all." He looked at me opening his mouth, "I have a special smile." I laughed a little, "more than that, but you were just smiling the surprised smile, the only thing is I don't know what I said that would surprise you." He smirked pulling me closer, "I'm always surprised when you say you love me." I looked at him wondering if he was kidding, but his smile was dead serous. I reached a hand to his cheek pulling him into a kiss and then leaning my forehead against his, "Never be surprised I say I love you Derek because I'll always say it." With that I leaned my head back against his chest closing my eyes and he pulled the covers up on us further. I fell asleep instantly that night and it was for sure the best sleep of the best day I had ever, ever had. 

**Authors Note: Okay well that's it for this chapter so what did you think? Anyways please review I'm starting to look at how many reviews there are on certain chapters and if you liked this chapter and what happened please even leave a small review so I can see. Anyways hope you liked it!**


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: Okay so first off I apologize the last chapter was shorter than usual, but basically I just wanted it to focus around their first time and all so please forgive me

**Authors Note: Okay so first off I apologize the last chapter was shorter than usual, but basically I just wanted it to focus around their first time and all so please forgive me. Second, in my other fanfiction I decided to have sort of a reviewing contest where whoever for the next couple chapters sends the reviews that I laugh, smile, etc at will get if they want a character, small, but based on them in the future chapter(s). Well I didn't want to leave you guys out so I decided to do the same for this story too. Now the character may or may not have a big role, I haven't decided yet, but if you're interested well then I told you how to win, so try it out. Also the character like I said will be based on you that means that I will need things like your name, personality, style which I will ask you about when I choose a winner. Well that's it and I hope you enjoy chapter twenty six! Oh I also have a little irony for you guys so when I was writing this I was watching lifetime and this movie came on called, "She Drives Me Crazy," and Michael Seater happened to star in it lol!**

**Thanks to the reviewers from chapter 25: fanficrulez, katerz15, To.The.Last.Star., LipsAreLuschious-Dasey4ev, bestdramaforever, ellie141516, controlledbysoftball, and Lanter. Total:8 (Let's see if we can raise that number for this chapter!)**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter 26: The Locket Tells All**

Casey's POV

I yawned feeling the light trying to seep through my closed eyelids. I smiled, but then frowned wondering why I didn't feel Derek's arms still wrapped around me from last night. I rubbed my eyes letting them open up and shifting up in my seat looking around. Derek was no where in sight, okay this was weird. I listened for the shower, but there was nothing. I sat there looking around twice, I must be A dreaming or B crazy. I jumped at the sound of a sliding door opening. And there was that famous smile peeking his head through the balcony sliding doors.

"Your up," he smiled sweetly in my direction. I smiled looking at the clock and back at him it was only nine thirty in the morning, "Your up?" He smiled walking inside and over to the bed sitting down on it in front of me leaning over to give me a light kiss on the lips. I smiled as we pulled apart he then smiled sweeter, "hungry?"

I smiled, "yeah, but I'm not ready to get dressed yet, do you mind waiting?" He smiled; okay what is he up to. He then looked back at the still opened balcony door and then back to me, "What about just a few steps?"

I smiled looking at him confused and he smirked pulling me up out of bed and wrapping his arms around me from behind guiding me towards the balcony. I giggled, "Derek what's going on?"

He just whispered in my ear, "You'll see." Both of us were then silent as I suddenly felt him cover my eyes gently with his hands and I stepped over the small bump in the floor out onto the balcony. I felt the warm sun already shinning down on us and could hear the waves crashing against the shore. I smiled still wondering what was going on when his hands moved off my face slowly and I opened my eyes looking around. I gasped there on the balcony was a small table set up with a white table cloth and two chairs. On the table it was beautifully organized from the silverware to the china setting on it. There was also another cart in the corner also beautifully decorated with various and delicious breakfast items. I smiled turning towards Derek, "Derek's its beautiful, but how did you…" he smiled pressing his finger gently to my lips and looking into my eyes.

"Wait that's not the best part," he smiled sweetly. I looked confused; he then smiled spinning me back around holding me around my waist form behind again. "Close your eyes," he whispered and I did as I felt him guide me till I felt the railing of the balcony. He then whispered, "Okay open them and look down."

I smiled looking down and almost crying tears of joy when I looked down and end the sand in huge letters, for all the world to see the words, "Casey I love you." Were spelled out in what looked like hundreds, scratch that, thousands of shells. I gasped in delight not being able to take my eyes away from it and feeling a few tears of joy fall from my eyes. I finally looked up at Derek, "Derek I… it's so beautiful… you didn't have to… I love you too." He smiled looking down at him and back up at me, "I wanted to show you that I want the whole world to know that I love you and that after last night I always will, forever Casey." I smiled as another tear of joy fell from my eyes and Derek reached up his hand gently wiping it away. I didn't know what to say, what could I say, whatever it was it could never top what he did. 

I turned back looking at it again making sure all of this was real and it was, it was really, real. I smiled I then turned back to him, "Derek all of this must have taken?" He smiled blushing, "exactly three hours and eleven minutes, but I'd do it over and over again just to see you smile." I smiled at him astounded because that meant he had probably been up since five o'clock this morning. 

I then smiled running my hands through my hair and giggling, "I… I don't know what to say." It was true what could you say to a person who had basically spelled out he loved you to the world, how could you top that, you couldn't. Derek smiled pressing his forehead against mine, "don't say anything," he then smirked leaning in and embracing my lips with his.

I smiled running my fingers through his hair as he held the small of my back and stroked my side with his other hand. We didn't pull apart until we had to break for air, and I mean, really, really break for air. He then smiled, "So join me for a private breakfast for two?"

I smiled pretending to ponder the question, "Well… I'd love to," he then nodded smiling and taking my hand as we walked the short distance to the table and he pulled out my chair for me. I smiled sitting down and he helped me push it in, okay now I've seen the sweet loving side of Derek, but this is a new level. I mean I honestly feel like I'm on my honey moon, my smile grew wider at that thought being married to Derek now that was something I would do any day, after well after let's see, when I first met him. 

I looked over at Derek who smiled, "What would you like to drink we have water, milk, tea, coffee, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, prune juice," I giggled cutting him off, "prune juice?" He smiled blushing, "I wanted to be prepared." I smiled nodding, "I see well orange juice would be lovely."

He smiled nodding and bringing over a pitcher pouring it into my glass. I watched he was concentrating so hard, it was so, well unlike Derek, but then it was Derek, well the Derek deep down. He then smiled walking back over to the cart and bringing over to plates covered up. One had a single, oh my gosh baby blue rose placed on top of it, he set that one down in front of me.

I picked it up admiring it and he sat down across from me I looked up at him smelling it and he grinned, "I wanted it to match your eyes." I smiled, "I wish I could carry it around with me forever, it's beautiful." He shook his head smiling, "No Casey, you're beautiful that rose doesn't even come close." I blushed looking down and then back up at him, "So what's under the plate cover?"

He smiled, "Well breakfast of course, but lift it up to find out for yourself." I smiled looking down at it and closely picking up the holder and removing it carefully only to find, to my surprise all my favorite breakfast foods. There was a small stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream, bacon crispy, and one egg sunny side up. Okay no way was I going to be able to eat all of this, but I think this once I just might try. I looked up, "Derek how did you know these are all my…" He smiled cutting me off, "your favorites I know, you know all those years we lived together I may have paid more attention than you give me credit for Case."

I smiled nodding, "Yeah that's an understatement I seriously will never doubt you again Derek Venturi, and boy do I mean ever." I looked up and he was quirking an eyebrow, "you doubted me, when?" he sounded almost concerned. I giggled, "Calm down it wasn't recently, but in the past I'll admit well…" I trailed off in small giggles and Derek laughed. 

I started taking small bites of my breakfast with to my delight it tasted ten times better then it looked and it looked wonderful. Derek after just watching me forever finally started eating too and I could tell he was trying to be a little more civilized than usual. We started playing footsy under the table of course and then he smiled up, "So about last night?"

I smiled taking a sip of my orange juice, "Derek how many times do I have to tell you I will never, ever regret it, okay?" He smiled, "I know, but I just wanted to tell you if you know didn't want to do it anymore till well we're married then, that's okay, with me."

I smiled raising an eyebrow, "when we're married?" He blushed looking down and realizing what he said and then stuttered, "Well I'm not saying I you know… I wasn't trying to…" I reached my hand across the table placing it on his and stopping him, "Derek I wasn't saying no, I was just surprised you said it." He looked up at me smiling and then laughed a bit, "I know me too, but I meant it, I mean I do mean it everything."

I smiled, "I know, and I'm surprised I'm saying this, but I don't have to wait to marry you, I didn't last night and I don't now because the truth is I love you and I always will, and I don't have to wait to be in a long white dress to know that because I already do and that's why last night was the best night of my life." He looked up at me searching my eyes and looking into them lovingly we then both at a lost for words, but in a good way finished up our breakfast and I went to get up, but Derek stopped me.

I smiled, "yes?" He smiled and I sat back down, "There's one more thing." I looked up at him, what else could there be he had already given me everything and more than I ever wanted it was a dream and heaven at the same time. He then reached for his back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. I sat there in awe almost thinking he was about to propose, but then mentally laughing at myself hello we're in high school. He then pulled his chair over facing mine and sat down holding the box out to me. I smiled, "Derek what is it?" 

He looked up at me, "uh last night I got Ed and Liz to overnight me this to our hotel, I've always had it, but it never held much value or use, until I met you. It's a ring, and my mom gave it to me it was hers and my dad's, she told me to give it to the person who mattered most to me, and that's why I want to give it to you." He then opened the box revealing probably the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. It was white gold and had one large, but not too large diamond set in the middle along with two tinier ones on the sides of it. I gasped covering my mouth and then he took my hand slipping it on my finger.

I then shook my head, "Derek I can't take this from you." He looked up at me confused, "what do you mean?" I wiped a tear from my cheek, "Derek I love you, so much, but this ring it obviously means the world to you and…" He cut me off, "Casey you mean the world to me, compared to you this ring means nothing and I want you to have it because it's a promise to show you and everyone else that I want us to always belong to each other."

"Derek if this is about last night I don't want you to feel you have to…" I started, but he shook his head smiling, "Casey this has nothing to do with last night I mean yeah it was the greatest night of my life, but I would have given you this no matter what, so unless you… you don't love me like I love you… or you don't want to be with me then please… please keep the ring."

I looked at him and I then realized his eyes were on the verge of tears I then smiled stroking his cheek with my hand and bringing my face towards mine kissing him passionately. When we pulled apart he smiled, "So you'll keep it." I smiled nodding and letting a tear of joy slip again, "Yes forever."

After sitting their embracing each other for a while Derek turned his chair around facing the ocean and I came and sat in his lap leaning my head against his chest. I then reached up feeling my locket, and then holding out my ring to look at it sparkling in the sunshine. I then smiled giggling, "you know if you give me anymore jewelry our parents might start to suspect something."

He smiled rubbing my shoulder with his hand, "Let them find out, I don't care what they think because they can't stop me from being with you, no one can." I smirked at his response and then snuggled up against him when another thought crossed my mind, "what about people at school?"

There was a silence and I was afraid I had just ruined everything, I mean asking him to risk his rep was a lot and now I had ruined…"what about them?" I lifted my head to check and see if he was serious and he was, he was dead serious. I smiled laying my head back against his chest. 

Derek's POV

After just sitting and talking for about an hour on the balcony we finally came inside and Casey kissed me before going into the bathroom to take a shower. I smirked towards the door, I could always join her, but before I could precede the hotel phone rang.

I sighed rolling my eyes and walking over to answer it, "Hello," I said into the phone in a what do you want and why are you keeping me from a hot shower with my hot girlfriend tone of voice.

I heard a angry huff, the only kind that comes from my dad he sighed into the phone, "Derek finally I'm sure Casey told you about last night, but now…" His voice trailed off and I got confused what about last night, Casey didn't say anything that important about when they called. I mean way more important things happened earlier that nigh like…

"Derek! Derek did you hear what I said?" My dad screamed into the phone. I rolled my eyes sitting down, "Of course dad I have been listening the whole time," I smirked lying through my teeth, but hey it was one of my best skills, was it not?

My dad sighed and I could almost see him shaking his head in disappointment, "Okay Derek then what did I just ask you?" Oh shit and I'm caught I started purposely muffling the phone, "I'm sorry kkssshh what kksshh I can't kksshh hear kksshh…" I had to hold in my laughter that was until there was a loud whistle into the phone that really hurt me ears.

"What the hell!" I almost screamed jumping. "Watch your mouth Derek," my dad said angrily, but before I could protest he was yelling at me again, blah, blah, blah, "Now Derek stop trying to lie about listening because I know that your not in fact you never listen to me or anyone else for that matter except yourself, that is why I'm calling. Because you clearly didn't listen to the rules when you and Casey stayed out last night way past curfew which we found out about because you didn't answer your phone now Casey got it from Nora, but let's face it we know who really kept you two out last night, no don't we?"

I smirked really dad I'm pretty sure that both of us kept each other out having hot sex on the beach, but what the heck I'll play along. I sighed rolling my eyes, "Yeah dad I know I disappointed you again, blah, blah… but seriously I was only trying to help Casey experience spring break for real, now can you really punish us for that?" I heard my dad make that grunting noise which meant yes Derek I can, in fact I'll ground you and Casey, I then grinned actually being left at home with the family out with Casey doesn't sound to bad let the grounding begin.

My dad sighed, "Look Derek the point is you and to Nora and I surprise Casey didn't follow the rules may it have been fun or not, which don't even want to think about what you mean by fun, but when you get home there will be punishment and…"

I rolled my eyes cutting him off, "okay dad I get when we get home we're grounded can I go take a shower now?" go take a shower with your hot step daughter that is. 

My dad sighed, "Fine Derek don't finish hearing what I have to say, but then be prepared when you get home for me and Nora." I rolled my eyes, ooh I'm so scared, not. "Yeah I know dad, bye," I then hung up the phone not giving him a chance to preoccupy me again. I then smirked clapping and rubbing my hands together standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

I was just about to open the door when it was opened by a wet Casey in a towel, thanks a lot dad. She smiled up at me blushing, "Sorry I took so long I uh thought you might sneak in, but it's all yours now." I crossed my arms leaning against the bathroom doorframe, "Yeah I was, but my dad called giving me a full blown lecture, which reminds me why didn't you say anything last night when your mom called?"

She smiled brushing her wet hair, "Oh didn't want to ruin the moment and plus you didn't look all that interested when the phone rang to begin with, so…" she smiled trialing off. She then rested her hand on my shoulder, "anyways though the shower is all yours…"

I smiled placing my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me and attempting a very seductive smile, "Does Casey want to join Derek?" She laughed, "Does Derek like talking about him self in third person?"

I smirked, "Maybe is that a yes?" She laughed, "Derek come on I already took like practically hour long shower." I flashed her puppy dog eyes, "Yeah, but how could you get the full experience when yours truly wasn't there, come on Casey don't make me kidnap you…" I said in the most persuasive tone. Casey smiled rolling her eyes and trying to walk past me, but I moved in front of her so she went the other way, but I stopped her again, we repeated this little dance till she sighed stopping and crossing her arms, "Derek come on this is silly both of us need to get ready, after all we won't be in Miami much longer." I smiled setting my hands on her shoulder and leaning in, "I know and we will after we take a shower," then before she could protest I lightly lifted her off the ground, reached in turning on the shower and setting her in it. I then eagerly removed my own clothes slipping in and wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"See Casey now please just try telling me this wasn't yet another one of my fantastic ideas," I grinned just a hint of cockiness in my voice, hey I'm Derek Venturi give me a break. Casey smiled turning around and placing both hands on my bare wet chest she then nodded, "yeah I just think we should try to tone it down a bit…"

Okay now I'm confused, "what do you mean tone it down a bit, what is there to tone down?" She smiled looking down, "well you know I mean you can't honestly think that when we get back home we can parading around with tons of pda in our own home, do you?"

I lifted her head so she could look at me, "I don't see why not?" She looked at me then like what I said had just appalled her, "Derek please tell me you don't actually believe that when are parents find out about this they'll just accept it, do you?"

I looked into her eyes wondering what had suddenly brought this on and then she sighed removing her hands from my chest and turning around running the water through her hair, I sighed, "Casey I'm not saying we right out tell them hey mom dad guess what we're together and we had sex so uh yeah see you later we're off to school now," I said in a sarcastic voice then getting serious again, "all I'm saying is they will find out eventually, you do know that don't you? I mean this morning you were talking about marriage which I think would involve eventually telling them about it wouldn't you?"

She turned around and even from the wet shower I could tell she had let a few tears slips she then ran her fingers through her wet hair, "I know, I know it's just, never mind okay I'm sorry I brought it up." Oh no way are you walking away that easy Casey I grabbed her wet shoulders now concerned, "Casey what is wrong what brought this one?"

She started to tear up so much I could still tell even with water from the shower still falling down on us. She looked at me in a pleading way shaking her head, "Don't you get it, don't you understand?"

Okay I have been confused by girls before, but this was a new level I shook my head, "No I don't, understand what Casey please just let me know."

She started to raise her voice a bit, "Okay look Derek I know that you love me, but that, that scares me!" I sighed flinging of the water and pulling her out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and then one around my own waist since the water was getting cold. I then pulled her to the bed and sat down looking at her, "Casey how can I loving you scare you, I mean would you rather I stop loving you because FYI that's fucking impossible!"

When I looked back at Casey I felt awful about yelling, but it was an accident and I was so confused. She was looking down trying to wipe away tears, I sighed scooting over and wrapping my arms around her bringing her closer and rubbing my hands on her head trying to calm her. I then sighed making sure my voice wouldn't take on a mind of it's own again, "Casey I'm sorry for yelling okay it's just well after this morning and everything I thought… I just don't understand where this is coming from I mean why are you scared that I love you and you love me?"

She was silent for a few moments and then she looked up at me more water filling her sad looking eyes, "Because everyone I love leaves." I looked at her unsure of what to say and then she stood up crying a lot now, "First my dad Derek okay I loved him and he left me, he didn't want me. And then I think I'm going to be okay with just my mom and Lizzie and my mom finds George which means she doesn't need me anymore either, and then Sam the one person I could ever open up to and I love him and he dies! And now you come along and I can't loose anyone else that's why…"

I knew what was coming next I could tell from her eyes. I had never thought about Casey feeling that way, but it made since. She had never been close with her dad after he left them well he had never been close to her. Then my family comes along and steals her mom away and then Sam, Sam dies. And now she was going to tell me that she couldn't do this, she couldn't love me. I shook my head stopping her and standing up, I wasn't going to let the words even escape her mouth.

I held her closely, "Casey I'm not going anywhere I promise, but I won't let you go and I won't stop loving you ever, and I won't let you tell me that we can't be together because we have to be together okay remember this," I said holding up her hand and showing her the ring, "and remember this," I then placed that same hand on her locket and then I placed her hand on my heart, "and this." Her crying slowly came to a halt as she stared at her hand, she finally looked up at me and then she said very quietly it was almost mute, "don't leave me please; I can't take another person leaving me."

I looked down at her wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks I then leaned down kissing her passionately I then pulled apart locking her eyes with mine, "I won't." After that we lied down and I held her, we held each other in silence. I had never seen Casey like that, so scared, well except when Sam died, but that was different. The girl I saw today I had never seen before and I never wanted to see her again. I never thought telling her how much I loved her would scare her so much, because the last thing I wanted was her to be scared, ever again. 

Casey's POV

I woke-up in Derek's arms, noticing he was still asleep, I looked over at the clock it was one in the afternoon. We must have fallen asleep after, well after I told Derek everything I had never told anyone else, not even Sam. I didn't want to do that to him after what he had done this morning for me, but I just, it scared me. Plus he had opened up to me about so much and I never can for him, it's so hard I just… ugh I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact we're going home tomorrow night and I'm worried about that, well at least that's part of it. I then realized we were sort of naked, well I mean we were in towels, but not so much anymore. I giggled and gently slipping out of Derek's arms walking over to my suitcase and slipping some jean shorts and two layered tank tops on. I only added mascara and eyeliner on then decided if I should wake-up Derek or not, but then my phone started vibrating on the nightstand.

I quickly grabbed it flipping it open and walking into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake-up Derek, "hello?" I asked not checking to see what the caller ID said. I soon heard a voice that I didn't mind hearing at all, "Casey, oh my gosh what are you and Derek doing I've called like a hundred times!" I laughed as Hallie sounded so excited.

I then heard Caleb call from the background, "she's not kidding she even made me, Skylar, and Reed call to!" I then heard Hallie, "Did she ask you, sorry Casey please ignore them anyways so are you guys doing anything?"

"No not really well I do have to tell you about something Derek did this morning," I smiled thinking back to the balcony. Hallie giggled, "If your talking about the message in the sand and the balcony then maybe I might have been in on that too." I started to laugh of course she was, "well then you must know how much more I am in love with him, if that's even possible."

Hallie giggled, "Yeah well you should because," she raised her voice probably to make sure Caleb could hear, "A girl is lucky to have a guy like Derek…" I heard Caleb scoff, "yeah, yeah I know one of these days I'll right your name in the sky Hallie okay?" I giggled and Hallie spoke back into the phone, "Okay so I know you guys are leaving tomorrow night which I'm really sad about by the way so since your not doing anything then why don't you meet us down at the pool?" I smiled, "Yeah sounds good I'm just going to wait till Derek wakes up."

"He's still asleep, wait did you guys, you know this morning?" she asked suddenly curious and I had to hold my laughter. I then smiled, "all I'm saying is not this morning, goodbye Hallie…" I then smiled hanging up the phone and opening the bathroom door.

When I walked out I started to laugh finding a very confused and completely naked Derek standing up looking around. I picket up a pillow throwing it at him and looking away, "Derek your naked, cover it up."

He covered up his well private part and I looked back he then still looked out of it, "Sorry um I didn't really notice." I covered my mouth to withhold my giggles, "Um sweetie being butt naked is something you kind of notice now please put some clothes on."

He smiled a goofy smile over towards me and I sighed giggling, "okay you know what just sit down and I'll get your clothes for you, all you need is a tee shirt and a bathing suit trunks anyway." I then shook my head walking over and grabbing them out of his suit case tossing them at him. 

When he was done getting dressed I smiled walking over to him, "um so are you okay?" He smiled nodding, "couldn't be better." I laughed, "are you sure?" He smiled, "yeah sorry I just am a little lost sometimes when I first wake-up."

I nodded, "Uh Derek I think being completely naked and not realizing it is a tad more than a little lost." He smiled, "Okay a lot lost, but I'm fine so now why do I need my bathing suit?"

I smiled, "We're going to the pool to hang out with Hallie and everyone, is that okay?" He smiled, "as long as I'm with you then yes, and I owe Hallie for helping me out this morning anyways." I smiled, "I heard."

We then walked down to the pool where everyone already was. Reed Caleb and Skylar were by the looks of it trying to see who could make the biggest splash, while Hallie was hanging out in the shallow end on the steps. Derek smiled pulling of his shirt and I laughed, "go ahead, go hang with the boys," he smiled nodding and running over to them instantly canon balling in with a big splash.

I laughed striping to my suit and walking over to sit next to Hallie halfway in the water on the steps. "Hey how's the water?" I asked sticking in only my feet. She smiled, "perfect, wait Casey don't you want to take off your jewelry?" 

I smiled, "Oh yeah do you think it's okay to set it here?" She smiled, "Yah as long as we sit here by it, oh, but put the ring on the chain of your necklace. I smiled doing so after a few minutes I craved something to drink I looked at her, "hey can you sit here while I go get a drink?" She nodded, "your bling is safe with me, oh get me a strawberry decry," I smiled walking off to the tiki bar and calling to her, "will do." 

When I got back I noticed her looking inside of my locket, I set the drink down next to her, "here you go." Her eyes didn't come up she then looked up at me, "Casey who's the boy in the picture not the one of you and Derek, the other one." I smiled as she handed it to me, "his name was Sam."

She gave it back to me looking curious, "and Sam is your ex boyfriend or?" I smiled it was the first time I actually had to explain to someone who Sam was instead of that I missed him since he died and somehow I found myself smiling when answering, "He was Derek's best friend and my boyfriend, but he uh died."

Hallie looked at me, "Oh my god Casey I'm so sorry we don't have to talk about it, okay." I shook my head, "No I want to, you see what happened was that him and Derek used to play hockey together and I was so in love with Sam. He meant the world to both of us, but then at a hockey practice one day he just fell down and never got back up."

Hallie looked at me and I almost thought I saw tears in her own eyes, "what was wrong with him?" I sighed, "it wasn't him it was his heart, he um… had a heart murmur he didn't know about, you know a lot of athletes have them, but he didn't know and when he found out it was… well too late, I got to say goodbye and then he died, well not there on the ice, but in the ambulance."

I wiped away a small tear and I looked over at Hallie, "Casey I didn't know I wouldn't have looked in the locket if I had." I smiled, "No I'm glad you did Hallie because see you've become one of my best friends and I think it was good you found out this way."

She then smiled hugging me, "Casey, um were you and Derek well close before you know?" I smiled, "um yeah there's something I need to tell you about that too." She quirked an eyebrow, "like?" I smiled, "Okay you might think this is wrong after I tell you, but Derek and I are… we are… what I'm trying to say is that Derek and I aren't only together, but we also are step siblings, since about a year and a half ago."

Hallie smiled, "Why would that be wrong?" I looked at her, okay that was a reaction I didn't think would happen I expected a ew! I then smiled, "I guess it's not." She smiled nodding and taking a sip of her drink, "exactly so how about a cheers to the truth," she smiled holding up her drink. I smiled clanking my cup with hers, "yeah I seem to be doing a lot of that lately." She smiled giggling and then we turned back to the boys who were now playing king of the hill. Basically a game where you wrestle each other until one of you ends up being thrown into the pool and the final one still standing is the king of the hill or in this case pool. 

I put my necklace with my ring back on my neck as Hallie grabbed my arm, "come on it's time this pool had some queens," I laughed as we walked over to the boys, "couldn't agree more queen Hallie." She laughed, "then let's show these boys how it's done queen Casey." I laughed and we walked over to the boys who all stopped wresting and turned to us as Hallie and I both smiled placing are hands on our hips.

Skylar laughed, "Please tell me you girly girls aren't here to wrestle us guys?" Hallie and I both rolled are eyes and then I smirked, "Just for that Skylar you're first." He smiled as all the other guys stood back, "bring it on."

Hallie then smiled stopping me, "Hold it Casey, I got this, because this is something I haven wanted to do a long time." I laughed as she walked over and they each got ready. Skylar smirked, "Don't worry Caleb I'll go easy on your girlfriend." Hallie smiled, "Don't worry Reed I promise I won't kill him." I then smiled, "okay get set, ready fight!"

It was all over so fast Skylar reached to grab Hallie by her legs and she jumped lightly reaching her foot up and giving him one powerful blow into the pool. I giggled as Skylar looked shocked, while the guys broke out in laughter. Hallie then smirked crossing her arms and looking down at Skylar in the pool, "Don't worry Sky next time I'll go easier on you, but for now, I believe you lose!" She then smiled walking over and slapping my hand, "your up Casey, choose your victim."

I stood there looking at all the boys who tried to look intimidating I then smiled, "Okay if you promise me I can save Derek for later then I choose, Reed," I smiled as Reed walked over. I laughed as Derek pretended to be hurt, "Gee thanks Casey picking Blondie over your own boyfriend."

I laughed, "I'm saving the best for last," he then smiled shutting up. Me and Reed then set up Reed smiled at me his blonde hair falling in his face, "Well look's like it is your final test young Casey can the student surpass the teacher." I laughed rolling my eyes, "When you were younger you were a star wars nerd weren't you." He smirked, "I prefer star wars master." I nodded, "yeah okay just get ready to be thrown into the pool."

Hallie then smiled, "Okay get set, fight!" Okay Reed was a little tougher then Skylar he grabbed me by my waist and I had to pull with all my strength the be kept from being thrown in the pool. I then smirked remember a little bit of something Reed himself taught me. I locked him into instant headlock and I heard no's from the guys and yes from Hallie. I then laughed releasing him as he was on the edge of the pool swaying backwards. I smiled walking towards him and then, "bye, bye," I pushed lightly on his chest and he splashed into the pool. Hallie then jumped, "Yes that's girls two and oh yeah guy's what was it… Zero!" I laughed and Caleb smirked grabbing Hallie, "hey it's not over yet and I will so own you cuddle muffin." I smiled aw he called her cuddle muffin meanwhile all the guys were pretending to gag. Hallie smirked, "bring it on my little Caleb Waleb," Caleb blushed as the guys now broke into hysterical laughter he then smiled at Hallie, "Sweetie I told you not in front of the guys."

Hallie laughed and then as soon as I said go Caleb grabbed her waist and sneaky Hallie squealed, "Ow, ow, ow, Caleb." He looked alarmed instantly stopping and removing his hands, "Hallie, are you okay I'm sorry what can I do?"

Hallie kept it up at first putting her hands on his chest, "just try and…" she smiled pushing him backwards to the water, "not getting too much water on me!"

Caleb looked shocked and Reed and Skylar instantly splashed him complaining of how much of a sucker he was. I just laughed as Hallie smiled turning around and jumping into Caleb's arms in the pool while shouting, "Casey it's up to you!"

I smiled laughing and then seeing a smirking Derek coming to meet me by the edge of the pool. I smiled as we got ready he then smirked, "So what happens if we go down together?" I smiled, "Won't happen however if you forfeit then something else might happen that would make it worth your while." He raised his eyebrows and I nodded giggling then as Sklyar said go he stood up, "Sorry dudes, but I forfeit girls win!" he then canon balled into the pool and I jumped to victory Hallie climbed out and we did a little victory dance. Meanwhile Caleb and Derek were getting splashed and booed on for being soft on their girlfriends. I smiled down at Derek and he smiled back up at me well before Skylar came up behind him and dunked him under, which I couldn't help, but laugh at.

**Authors Note: Okay so what did you guys think? Now I hope the beginning wasn't too much for you guys, but I started writing and it didn't stop, and the middle of course was the drama, but it was also important remember Casey's feelings because they aren't completely gone yet. Okay well leave a review if you want anymore anytime soon also don't forget the review contest I talked about in the top authors note!**


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: Okay so I have the winners of the review contest, but first I want to say I really, honestly wish I could pick all of you for everyone left great and awesome reviews in the last chapter

**Authors Note: Okay so I have the winners of the review contest, but first I want to say I really, honestly wish I could pick all of you for everyone left great and awesome reviews in the last chapter. In fact if the reviews came at that rate then well I think I could probably try updating every other day. Also if you didn't win and are disappointed, then if I make a sequel, if you guys want one that is, then I will most likely have another contest in the sequel and you could get a role in there. So like I said, it was one of the hardest things ever and I wish I could pick all of you, but like I said I can't, but I can pick three and if one of those reviewers doesn't want to be in the story then I have some back-ups too. Also placing will accord to size of role, first has the largest, second a little smaller, and third not a main, but more than one appearance in the story. Also don't forget to answer the questions about yourself if you won in your review, although I'm not sure if your character will appear right away! Also please, please do not hate me for the winners I picked, and please don't stop reading or reviewing it would be really sad to loose such awesome reviewers like you guys!**

**Third Place: ****Queenfrizzy8**

**Your review made me laugh and smile also thanks for telling me all the parts you liked about the chapter and the ones you related too! Congratulations for winning third place in the contest!**

**Second Place: ****bestdramaforever**

**I love all of your reviews and they always make me laugh or really happy and proud of my story! It means so much to hear my story takes you to another place and you enjoy it that much! Congratulations for winning second place in the contest!**

**First Place: ****To.The.Last.Star.**

**I always enjoy reading you reviews you take so much time in writing them and what you like about the chapter and I always enjoy reading them. It makes me very happy you like the story so much you would consider a role in it like a role in a TV show. This review was wonderful and I hope to see many more like it. Without further ado congratulations for winning first place in the contest!**

**Thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers: To.The.Last.Star., lemonlimeb, fanficrulez, controlledbysoftball, queenfrizzy8, RWIsMyHero, Ghostwriter, Lanter, bestdramaforever, LipsAreLuschious-Dasey4ev, ellie141516, epena24, and yumified!**

**Please Answer These Questions If You Won 1****st****, 2****nd****, or 3****rd**

**What is your name?**

**What do you look like?**

**How old are you?**

**Gender:**

**Where were you born/grew up?**

**Status (you will most likely be paired with someone in the story, but if your against it let me know here)**

**What's your style in clothes?**

**Personality?**

**Hobbies?**

**How do you do your make-up?**

**What kind of music do you listen to?**

**Play any sports?**

**Favorite character on life with Derek or in the story?**

**Which character on life with Derek or in the story do you relate to most?**

**What is your worst fear?**

**Anything else you think might be useful in the story like an obsession with something, something you can't live without, what you want to be when you grow up, etc.**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter 27: Derek is Moody?**

Casey's POV

I was lying on my back in the warm sand looking up at the blue sky and bright sun shining down on me. I could hear Derek, Caleb, Skylar, and Reed screaming and laughing down in the water where they were once again, surfing. Basically this meant yes they could surf, some better than others, but it was more of a competition to see who could catch the most waves. Some of them even stooped to distracting another when they actually caught a wave causing them to loose concentration and well kerplunk off their surfboard.

Hallie was lying next to me and we had been pretty quiet, but she looked over smiling, but serious, "So are you guys seriously leaving tomorrow night?"

I sighed adjusting my towel I was using as a pillow, "Yep, tomorrow night which means goodbye fun and hello everything, but." She laughed, "Wow someone's positive and come on I know you'll really miss yours truly, but you'll have Derek and all of your other friends."

I scoffed sarcastically, "oh yeah all my other friends the ones who will treat me differently now that Sam died oh and when they find out about me and Derek, well then me and the term friends may be non existent." Hallie squinted her eyes in confusion turning to me again, "Do you honestly think it will be that bad?"

I sighed again turning towards her too, "Well first off the reason I know all my friends will treat me differently now that Sam is well gone is because guess how many of them called me after it happened? Wait I'll save you the trouble, none." Hallie smiled, "Yeah, but I mean would you have really wanted to talk to anyone about it just yet, they probably just thought you wanted some time alone, to grieve and everything."

I stared back up at the sky not saying anything just yet, because she was right even if any of them had called I wouldn't have come to the phone. At the time I didn't want to hear how I was going to make it through this and everything was going to be okay. I hated when my mom said it and maybe the only person I finally stopped blowing up at when they did say it was well… Derek. Maybe that was the reason we became so close, everyone else well besides our parents were scared to come confront us about it so we were there for each other. I slightly smiled, "yeah I guess your right, but still I know some of them will be singing a different tune when they find out Derek and I are together."

Hallie nudged me, "Casey come on I honestly don't see the big deal I mean your step siblings as in no blood relations, didn't really grow up together, and oh yeah complete opposites that there basically screams meant for each other so what's the big deal?"

I laughed sarcastically if only Hallie went to our school I then placed my hands under my head my towel pillow bugging me again. I then sighed, "Okay so back at home, at our school I mean everyone thinks that I and Derek can absolutely not stand each other. Plus Derek is basically Mr. Cool, he dates a different girl every other day, is a big hockey star, and an all around cool, but jerk. Then there's me the girl who has only had one boyfriend, Sam, forever, I get good grades and a complete klutz, hence my old nickname klutzilla. At school Derek would ignore me unless he had to say something because Sam was there and even then it was an insult. Oh and if we go to the same party and I slip so much as a hello, not only does he pretend to not know me, but when I get home I get an earful, sometimes hours on end about how I'm damaging his cool guy rep and should be sticking to mine, by staying home studying." I sighed finishing up and realizing for the first time in ever I had complained about Derek.

Hallie to my surprise broke into ecstatic laughter. When she finally stopped she looked over at me, "Oh my gosh Derek must really love you." I shot her a confused glance, "what?" She smiled, "Well Casey a guy like that does not change to the Derek I know that soon unless well I guess in this case unless it's for you."

I sighed, maybe she was right, but then I looked at her, "that's something I'm worried about though he still has his cool rep at school Hallie! Nobody knows and you can't just expect Dererk Venturi to give his rep up that he's been building since well ever!" My voice sounded panicky and Hallie I could tell was trying so hard not to laugh. She then smiled, "Well you haven't given him a chance to even see how he is going to react and I know this sounds annoying, but only time will tell." I nodded and we both sat up looking out at the water where at the moment Skylar ran into Reed and they both went flying off their surfboards. Derek and Caleb then fell backwards off theirs from the intense laughter and me and Hallie rolled our eyes, but laughed as well.

Hallie then tugged at my arm, "Hey have you ever surfed before?" I stopped my laughing raising my eyebrow at her shaking my head, "No… why?"

She smiled, "Well we could try and learn I mean it could be one more thing we could beat them at," she smirked proudly gosh this girl was competitive. I laughed, "Hallie I don't think it's one of those things everyone can do." She smirked pulling me up, "Well we're not everyone, we're… oh just come on," she laughed tugging me into the water. We finally swam over to where they were and they all looked up at us raising their eyebrows.

Skylar smirked, "I thought you two were tanning?" Hallie rolled her eyes smiling sarcastically, "Good Skylar you learned how to use past tense now if we could only toilet train you too." Skylar glared muttering under his breath and Hallie and I stifled giggles. Then Reed smirked pointing at us, "Please tell me you two aren't here to learn how to surf?"

Caleb laughed along with him, "Yeah I mean tell me you just missed us?" I watched as Hallie shot a death glare and Caleb shut up. Derek then smirked, "Just go back to tanning." He was challenging us too I bit my lip looking around trying to think of something when I saw a small shack set up with a bunch of surfer guys with long hair hanging out. And then a sign plastered above it made me smirk even more it said rent a surf instructor for the day. I then turned back towards them smiling, "No, no we weren't going to ask you to teach us, see we already bought lessons, from over there," I smiled pointing where all the tan blonde guys were lounging around.

Hallie confused glanced over then grinning evilly looked back at them, "yeah I mean a nice tan, buff, blonde guy for a day, oh the possibilities," All the guys' mouths dropped especially Derek and Caleb.

I smiled grabbing Hallie, "Later guys," we then shuffled out of the water and up the beach where we found the shack. A guy with sandy blonde hair, about to his shoulders smiled at us, "Hey there ladies thinking about taking up surfing?"

Hallie and I smiled looking back at the guys who had pretended to casually walk up the beach to "wax there surf boards" in earshot. I smirked leaning forward, "among other things, yes, so uh how much to uh rent one of you for the day?"

He smirked raising his eyebrow, "Well for a first time customer like yourself you can have me for free." I looked back giggling at Derek who's face was flushing from red to white. I smiled pulling his shark tooth necklace so he was closer to me, "sounds like fun…"

I looked over at Hallie who was also chatting up a boy and checking back at Caleb who looked like he could snap his surf board in half. I then looked back at the boy who was now holding up one surfboard smirking at me, "So ready to hit some waves?" I smiled laughing and motioning for him to follow me while walking straight up to Derek holding out my phone, "Hey Der Hallie and I really didn't want to interrupt your guys' surfing so this is my instructor, but can you hold my phone for me?" I smiled batting my eyelashes and Derek glared at me then forcing a smile through his teeth reaching for my phone, "sure," when he went for my phone he grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go, so I pulled on it.

I then tried to smile pulling on my hand again, "Um Derek mind giving me my hand back?" He smiled pulling me more in his direction, "Sorry I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" he grinned. I looked back at the surfer dude who raised his eyebrow at me looking at Derek. I then looked back at Derek whispering, "Derek let go, I want to learn how to surf and you wouldn't teach me so I got an instructor."

Derek didn't let go though he then whispered to, "please like I'm going to sit here and watch you get all touchy feely on a surfboard with that loser." I smirked raising my eyebrow, "is someone dare I say jealous?" He shook his head frustrated, "no I'm annoyed, annoyed that you could possibly actually want to take lessons from him." I smirked, "really that sounds like jealousy to me." He huffed, glaring at me and tightening his grip on my hand; however I noticed he never did so far as to hurt me.

Derek's POV

Okay if Casey thinks I'm going to let her share a surf board with Mr. Sunshine over there this girl has seriously gone crazy. And I am not jealous of her just hanging out with another, guy just annoyed like I said. I scoffed, "I told you I'm not jealous you're just not taking surfing lessons from him."

She rolled her eyes pulling at her hand again, "Oh so are you forbidding me from it then?" I smirked nodding, "yes, yes I am." She rolled her eyes, "Oh gee thanks for looking out for me dad." I rolled my eyes looking back at the surfer dude who for some reason was still standing there. I then looked back at her, how come she could do this to me; I had never been the jealous type until she came along. I mean my blood practically boils every time another guy even looks in her direction. Plus she can't honestly think I'm going to give up some of my precious vacation time with her so she can go share a surfboard with some other dude.

I sighed realizing she wasn't going to cave I looked at her, "are you going to give in?" she smirked shaking her head and pulling on her hand again, "No, now let go." I smirked pretending to sound disappointed and defeated, "fine if that's how you want it then…" I quickly grabbed her legs throwing her over my shoulder and smirking back at the very confused surfer, "thanks for your time dude, but we have to go now," he shrugged walking away and Casey started to pound with her fists on my back, "Derek you are so immature, put me down, I want to learn how to surf!"

I smirked grabbing my surf board and walking towards the water still carrying her, "oh you're going to learn how to surf alright…" She finally gave up the pounding on my back and when we were far enough out into the water I set down the surf board also sitting her upright on top of it. She quickly jerked back from me crossing her arms and pouting.

I rolled my eyes, "Gee woman why do you always have to be so difficult?" Her mouth dropped and she looked over at me, uh oh someone is about to blow up and me thinks it maybe Casey. One… Two… Three… "One never call me woman and two I was being difficult… I was being difficult?" She laughed sarcastically. I shrugged smirking, "yeah that's what I said." She scoffed angrily, gosh she was cute when she was mad, she then plopped off the surf board coming closer to me poking my chest while almost yelling, "You Derek Venturi are the most immature, impossible, jealous…" I smirked cutting her off by crushing my lips against hers. She reacted instantly rubbing wrapping her hands around my neck, I smiled through our kissing, works every time, but then again I am Derek Venturi after all and these lips have been known to work wonders.

I finally pulled back; hey a guy does have to come up for air eventually. I smirked raising my eyebrow, "you were saying?" She giggled, "I was saying I'm ready for my surfing lesson now." I smiled satisfied and pulled the surfboard back over towards us lifting her up on it and helping her steady herself. I then pulled the surf board with her on it closer to me I smiled reaching one arm over her, "okay now what I want you to do is lay down on your stomach."

She nodded slipping a little at first, but I caught her she then smirked, "okay what next?" I smiled laughing a bit, "Okay what your going to do next is when you see a nice size of a wave forming behind us I want you to start paddling away from it, and then when it starts to lift you up carefully stand up and make sure to balance yourself, okay?"

She looked at me slowly shaking her head and then laughing, "Derek there is no way I can do that." I smiled rolling my eyes, "yes you can it just takes practice now here comes a wave get ready," I said swimming away from her, but she clutched on to me as if her life depended on it, "no, no don't go away I can't do this on my own!"

I smiled, "Casey yes you can now position yourself hurry up here it comes," I tried to get away again, but she clutched me again shaking her head. Then she gave me, aw no not the puppy dog eyes, anything, but the puppy dog eyes. I sighed rolling my eyes, "fine I'll try it with you, but I'm not guaranteeing we don't both fall off."

She squealed happily hugging me and I stopped her, "Case?" She smiled, "yeah?" I smirked noticing the wave about to crash on us, "duck." She looked confused so I pulled her and the surfboard under water so the wave went over us. When we got back up she was coughing I smiled, "sorry didn't really have time to explain."

She just smiled and I climbed up on the surfboard with her, "okay since we're going to try two people I'll lie down and I want you to sit up a little bit right in front of me, but not too much on the tip or we'll go forward." She nodded positioning herself. I smiled glancing back at the next wave coming up on us, 'okay here it comes now whatever you do, don't let go of me." She laughed nodding, "trust me that is not going to happen." I smirked, well of course.

I felt the wave coming closer and I started to paddle forward with ease then it started to lift up the surfboard. I smiled positioning myself on my knees and then standing up. We were pretty far out so the shore was a ways away I looked down at Casey reaching out my hand once I was balanced. She shook her head, "I'll fall, it's probably better if I stay down here."

I shook my head, "no, come on your not surfing if you don't stand up, I won't try anything fancy we'll just ride to the shore I promise." She considered it before taking my hand, thank god she didn't slip. As soon as she was standing she grasped on tightly to me, but I smiled turning her around so she was looking forward. I balanced myself again, man this was cutting it close. Finally I felt her muscles slowly relax, but her grip on me still remained tight, not that I minded.

She laughed, "I feel so free, does that sound stupid?" I smirked noticing the shore was now coming closer, "Nothing ever sounds stupid when you say it." She turned her head towards me looking up into my eyes and I gazed down into hers, I would have kissed her if I had the time.

A wave hit us from the side, I don't know how or when it came all I knew was it pulled us both under and away from each other. We were close to the shore, but still in deep enough water. I came up above the water coughing and instantly looking for Casey who was no longer in my view, or anywhere to be seen for that matter.

I started to panic, where was she I splashed around diving under and looking calling out her name frantically when I was above water, "Casey! Casey, where are you!" The surf board bumped me from behind and I spun around searching the misty blue and green water for her. I saw her she was floating eyes closed, and I felt my heart drop. I swam faster than I ever had before and maybe because my heart was beating faster than it ever had before either. I grabbed her pulling her out of the water and onto the shore, her eyes were still closed.

"Casey, Casey open your eyes!" I shouted in panic trying to shake her, but getting no response. I soon heard others around me and Hallie in a panic as well, "she went under pretty hard, is she breathing?"

Dammit I was so stupid why hadn't I checked that yet? I didn't bother answering instead I checked and she wasn't. I lifted myself up fighting back the tears and looking down at her. And when I thought it was all over she coughed.

She coughed again her eyes still closed and I felt a smile of relief coming upon my lips. I carefully lifted her head up with my hand pulling her closer as she choked out more water. I heard sighs of relief all around us, but nothing sounded so sweet as her breathing, nothing. I felt her finally grip onto me and then pulled back her eyes now opened.

I smiled rubbing her cheek with my hand, "I'm sorry." She looked at me confused, but I just hugged her tighter, "Oh Casey… I'm so sorry." I can't believe I let this happen, she was in my arms and I let something as small as water tear her away from me. How could I be so weak, how could I not hold onto her stronger? Why didn't I find her sooner? Why did I force her to learn to surf when she wanted to walk away the first time, because I'm stupid so very, very stupid.

I don't even know how long I held her on the beach, but when I stood up I still couldn't bring myself to let go. I had let go before just for a second, I let something tear me away and that happened. I looked over at Hallie who was looking at me curiously with Caleb's arm wrapped around her. She then opened her mouth, "You guys should probably go back to the room, rest up maybe we can meet up again later?"

I nodded and then I almost practically carried Casey back up to the hotel and into the room. When I sat her down on the bed and finally let go I got a better look at her. She still looked out of breath and a little pale despite her tanning at the beach. She looked up at me, "Why were you sorry?" her words startled me and I looked down at her with intensity.

I ran my hands through my hair a couple times pacing nervously, "I let go." I didn't turn to look at her, but I knew by the corner of my eye she still looked confused and suddenly I saw her face take in what I was saying she slightly smiled, "you were pulled, there's a difference."

I stopped my pacing turning to face her shaking my head, "It was my fault," I didn't know what was going on with me because I felt tears forming in my eyes. It was weird, but I was so scared of losing the last thing I felt the need to hang onto.

She got up slowly walking towards me shaking her head, "No Derek it wasn't." I turned not wanting her to see even a tear fall, not wanting her to see my weakness. When I felt I could speak in less of a shaky voice I replied almost silently, "yes it was."

She wrapped her arms around me from behind, "Derek we were surfing a wave hit us and we both fell off, it was nothing." I turned around, "nothing… you thought that was nothing? Casey for a second there you weren't breathing, for a second I couldn't find you, and for more than a second I thought I lost you and your trying to tell me it was nothing!" I felt my voice raise before I could stop it.

She looked up at me remaining silent and still, I sighed, "Look I'm sorry, just forget it." I went over sitting on the bed closest to the window and staring out of it. After a few moments she came over sitting next to me placing a hand on my knee. I looked down at it and then back out the window. It remained silent until I heard her almost whisper, "I get scared too."

I looked over at her, but she was gazing out the window and she didn't stop, "It's okay to be scared you know, of what might have, could have happened. I think it's the not knowing that scares people the most. They don't know what's going to happen, but they scare themselves by thinking of all the things that could happen. It's like a never ending vicious circle of fear and worrying."

I looked back out the window, first placing my hand on top of hers too and then I answered back to her quietly, "I shouldn't get scared though, I shouldn't be weak."

I felt her eyes wander over to me, but I kept mine forward. She then came closer to me whispering, "Fear isn't a sign of weakness Derek it's a sign of strength for being able to recognize it." I turned my head looking into her eyes and she slightly smiled reaching a hand up to my cheek. I placed my other hand over that one bringing her closer.

"Then I guess it's you that makes me strong, because when it comes to you and what could happen I live in fear," I said silently and almost regretting I had told her. She leaned her forehead against my own, "don't," with that she registered her lips against my own, first gently and then picking up passion. When our kissing stopped we lied down next to each other on the bed in silence. I wasn't all that surprised when she drifted off into a light sleep, I smiled watching her a little whiles before getting up and going into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and while waiting for the water to get warm I walked back out into the room noticing outside it was now dark. I then heard my phone vibrating from the dresser and I walked over sighing when I saw it was home.

I brought it up to my ear hitting the on button, "hello?" I sighed rolling my eyes. I heard a giggle, "Smerek!" I smiled walking into the bathroom, "hey Smarti what's up?" I heard her sigh into the phone, "Oh nothing… oh Smerek I was wondering are you and Casey coming home?"

I smiled, "Of course Smarti we'll be there tomorrow night, didn't Nora or dad tell you?" I heard her sigh again into the phone, "No they don't say much lately, but last night I was spying on Edwin and Lizzie who were spying on them and I heard them fighting." I frowned, "what were they fighting about Smarti?"

She was silent for a little bit and then she whispered, "You and Casey." I closed the bathroom door, "do you remember anything they said?" I heard a muffling sound and then Marti again, "well I didn't really understand it, but when I asked Lizzie she said that Nora was mad because you were… the word was really hard it started with a c… umm I think it was umm… oh yeah it was cor-up-ting Casey and she thinks that you are a bad influence on her… Oh and she also said that she ran into… what's his names mom…. Oh yeah Max's mom and… and she said you hurt Max and kept Casey away from him which I don't think mad Nora very happy. Did you really hurt someone Smerek?"

I felt a lump forming in my throat and I coughed, "No Smarti of course not now what did dad say Smarti?" She sighed, "I don't know…" I sighed, "Hey Smarti I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" I could hear her pouting through the phone, "Okay Smerek love you." I nodded, "love you too Smarti bye bye." With that I hung up the phone staring down at it. Why George and Nora fighting about me and Casey were and why was Nora so against Casey getting close to me, I mean yeah I've been known to be a little heartless in the past, but I changed, right? I sighed, getting frustrated and took off my clothes slipping into the shower moaning when I realized I forgot to lift the drain and now had a full bath tub. I sighed turning of the shower head, whatever I'll take a bath. I then slipped in lying my head back and closing my eyes.

Casey's POV

I woke-up with utter darkness surrounding me. It was then I noticed a tiny beam of light escaping from under the bathroom door, I got up walking towards it and opening the door. I made sure to be extra silent when I saw Derek almost well asleep in the tub. I smiled walking over and sitting down next to him, but out of the water. I then reached my hand over stroking his cheek a little. He had been so worried today, and I could have sworn I saw him crying. I went to pull my hand away afraid if he was asleep I would wake him, but when I did I felt his wet hand reach up and grab mine.

I looked over at him smirking with his eyes still closed, "your not going anywhere Casey McDonald." I smiled rolling my eyes, "I thought you were asleep." He laughed, "I thought you were asleep to, we were both wrong let's move on."

I smiled, "fine, but can you let go of my hand your going to get my pajama's wet from the bath water." He smirked opening one eye, "Feel free to take them off."

I laughed rolling my eyes, "funny." He smiled, "I'm not laughing and I'm not letting go so don 't make me pull you in here with your clothes on." I smirked, "you wouldn't dare." I then looked back at him, "Casey hello it's me were talking about and you know I would so just lose the clothes and everything will be all good."

I smiled rolling my eyes, but then glancing at him and the warm water which yes did look a bit tempting. I finally caved smiling when he started to pull me in, "fine, fine just look away while I undress."

He rolled his eyes, "Casey look I've seen you naked before and plus I'm going to see you naked when you get in the tub, so what's the big deal?" I crossed my arms and he finally sighed looking away and I smiled slipping off my clothes and into the tub where he wrapped his arms around me while I lied on top of him. I smiled finally breaking the silence, "So who called a few minutes ago?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "you heard that I thought you were asleep?" I smiled, "more like half asleep so who was it?" He shook his head, "just Marti nothing all that important."

I then shot him a questioning glance, "then why did you go into the bathroom to talk to her?" He looked up at me, "like I said I thought you were asleep and I was trying to be nice." I smiled sarcastically, "aw thanks now seriously what was wrong with Marti?"

He shrugged, but I could tell he was lying, "nothing's wrong with Marti…" I rolled my eyes, "Well who is it then Lizzie, Ed?" He shook his head no and I laughed, "okay well I know something is up I mean it's not like it was mom and George… oh my gosh what's wrong with my mom and George?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "nothing's wrong with them Marti just said they had a fight, no big deal now can we please change the subject, or better not talk at all?" I rolled my eyes, "No, now what was the fight about?"

He sighed, "Just something you already knew, Nora hates me and you hanging out with me. Apparently I'm corrupting you," he said a little more angry than I would ever had expected. I sighed running my hand through his hair, "Come on she doesn't hate you she's probably just worried about both of us."

He scoffed sitting up, "Yeah right…" he said sarcastically, but before I could respond he shook his head, "I mean I wonder what she'll do when she finds out about what's really going on between us, oh wait I bet she'll try and get George to send me away and pair you up with precious Max again." I looked at him confused, why was he getting so upset about this and why was he talking about Max again.

I looked at him, "Derek what's wrong? I mean why is this bothering you so much and why on earth would you bring up Max?" He scoffed getting up and wrapping a towel around his waist and I followed him as he stormed out of the bathroom, but quickly put on my pajama's first. I came out and Derek was now in pajama pants lying on the bed his face facing the wall. I sighed sitting down, "Derek you didn't answer my question?"

He scoffed sarcastically, "nah really." I looked at him strangely, did he just insult me, I mean I should be used to it, but this wasn't playful why is he so bitter?

I reached my hand out setting it on his shoulder, "Derek are you okay?" He shrugged the hand away, "I'm fine now if you don't mind shutting up I'd like to go to sleep." I scooted back something was definitely bothering him. I then reached out again, "No, Derek I want to talk." Before I knew it I saw him whip around throwing a pillow at me, "You want to talk Casey then go talk to your insane mother or her perfect Max, okay because I don't want to talk!"

I stepped away from the bed, "Derek stop it I don't want to talk to my mom or Max I want to talk to you now what's wrong?" I pleaded leaning over to him again and setting both hands on his shoulders. He whipped up again, not realizing how close I was and accidentally pushing me backwards. I looked up at him from the floor. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't instead he sighed turning back over away from me. I got up slowly and turning off all the lights. Then I heard him in the darkness, "Casey I didn't mean to…" I cut him off lying on the opposite bed, "I know Derek, but please stop talking I'm trying to go to sleep okay."

With that I closed my eyes pulling the covers and feeling the extra room around me. I didn't know what was wrong with Derek, but I didn't like it and I knew I had pressed him too much, but still. I don't know, I'm too tired to think about it so I'm going to sleep!

**Authors Note: Okay so how was it? Also please don't hate me too much for leaving it there, but I'm really tired and plus in the next chapter you'll be able to get into Derek's mind a bit more. Anyways tell me what you think in a review and congrats to the winners again, also please don't stop reviewing like I said might want to start working towards the contest if you guys want a sequel, well when this story is over lol.**


	28. Chapter 28

Authors Note: Hey guy's sorry for the long waiting time for the update, but I've been really busy

**Authors Note: Hey guy's sorry for the long waiting time for the update, but I've been really busy! Oh and the winners won't be in this chapter sorry, but I'll let you know when their coming in. Also I need a little reassurance because I'm worried since there weren't many reviews for the last chapter and I want to see what you guy's think and if you like it or not. Also I finally came up with a plot I like for the sequel, no I'm not crazy I realize this story isn't over yet, but anyways it just came to me and I'm going to go with it! Enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Silent Treatment**

Derek's POV

_I woke-up to an empty hotel room. I sighed getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom, "Casey, Case you in there?" I knocked on the door, but there was no response so I opened it, it was completely dark so I stepped in side searching for a light, the door closing behind me. Suddenly a big bright light flashed all around me and I was now, what the hell am I doing at school? I looked down at myself, and okay when did I get dressed, this is beyond weird not to mention I still don't know the heck where Casey is!_

_I started to walk down the hallway and then I saw a familiar face I walked over, "Hallie? Wait you don't go to school here, what are you doing here anyways oh and do you know where Casey is?" She looked up at me like I was crazy she then frowned pointing over to some lockers across the hallway._

_I turned my head almost falling over at what I saw. There was Casey leaning against a locker giving Max small kisses! Hello what is wrong with her and him what is he doing with my Casey? I turned to Hallie, "Hallie why is Casey with Max? And why is she cheating on me, I mean I know we had a fight, but that is a little extreme and with him!"_

_Hallie looked at me frowning and then sighed, "Derek are you okay?" I ran my fingers through my hair laughing an angry laugh, "Am I okay? Am I okay? What do you think Casey the girl I proclaimed my love for is over there with the biggest asshole of all time and your asking me if I'm okay?"_

_She nodded, "Maybe we should call your dad I don't think you should be at school today," she said trying to take my arm, but I shrugged her off pointing a finger at her. "No you shouldn't be at school, at least not my school! And I am fine unlike Casey and apparently you too now explain to me what is going on!"_

_She looked at me shaking her head, "Don't you remember?" I sighed punching a locker, "Remember what!" She looked down and then at Casey and then back at me sighing, "Derek you and Casey broke up remember her mom didn't approve so Casey didn't think it was going to work and now she's with Max, seriously are you okay?" Her words rang throughout my ears and suddenly the room was spinning I tried leaning against the locker and saw Casey and Max smiling standing right in front of me._

_Casey laughed, "Honestly Derek you didn't think I would actually stay with you did I, I mean hello your Derek! And besides my mom was so right you weren't a good person for me to be hanging out with or going out with for that matter, but now I'm with Max and I'm so happy." The room was still spinning and now the words so happy were echoing all around me. I closed my eyes screaming, "No!"_

I sat up in bed sweating and still found myself screaming, "No!" I stopped realizing it had only been a dream, an awful, awful dream. I rubbed my eyes looking forward at Casey who was packing her suitcase. She turned around crossing her arms and not even a smile, "no what, I'm trying to pack the responsible thing to do, you should try it sometime," she then rolled her eyes turning back around and continuing with it.

I sighed remembering her reason for being pissed at me a.k.a. last night. She didn't understand though I mean Nora was her mom and no matter what Casey said her opinion will matter to her. So when her opinion is basically saying I don't want you hanging out with Derek and turning down Max, what the hell do you think it will be when she finds out how Casey and I really hang out? And what happens if she forbids it with Casey, do you honestly think after Casey has already said she's so scared of loosing the people she loves she would give up her whole family for one person and that one person me, I have my doubts. I'm scared and sometimes pushing someone away is easier then bringing them closer, but then I think about how Casey's the last person I would ever want to push away.

I rubbed my eyes again sighing, "Casey…" She turned around, "What so now someone wants to talk because if I recall last night you were singing a very different tune, but then again I guess that's how I ended up on the floor, wasn't it?" She glared walking into the bathroom and shuffling around in there.

I sighed knocking my head on the head board a few times hoping it would make this all go away, but guess what, no luck. Casey came back out and I got up attempting to approach her again, "Look Casey…" She stopped turning to look at me and pointing at me, "No you look Derek, I don't care what someone said or what happened, but I will not ever do a repeat of last night, so if you have any kind of apology then you better say it now and quick, got it?"

I nodded slowly, I had never seen Casey like this I'm guessing she had a lot of things on her mind too and wasn't going to put up with any shit from me. I walked over sitting down on the bed before looking up at her, "I'm sorry." She looked at me, not even rolling her eyes just putting her head down and then looking back up at me, "that's the understatement of the year Derek." She then walked back into the bathroom carrying her make-up bag and shutting the door.

I sighed falling backwards on the bed and running my fingers through my hair before bouncing up and walking towards the bathroom. I looked down at the doorknob wondering if when I opened it I would realize I was still in a dream and get sucked back into creepy alternate universe again. Or maybe this is the alternate universe I mean dating or being madly in love with your step sister isn't the average day thing. Stop getting sidetracked Derek open the door go in there apologize for real! I sighed opening the door and stepping it sitting down the rim of the tub looking up at her.

She was curling her eyelashes and didn't even bother glancing in my direction. I clapped my hands together casually heaving another sigh, but still not sure what to say. She still didn't look at me directly, but was now glancing at me through the mirror and I tried to smirk, "So guess I'm getting the silent treatment huh?"

She turned looking directly at me and pursed her lips, returning back to her make-up and applying some lip gloss. I looked down, "I'll take that as a yes…" There were a few more minutes of silence when suddenly she slammed down her make-up bag crossing her arms and turning to me, "Did you come in here to tell me sorry and what's bothering you or are you just trying to learn some new make-up tips?"

I stood up, "Uh the first one," I smiled my cutest smile hoping it would work. She frowned, "That smile won't work on me Derek now what was wrong with you last night that you felt you couldn't talk to me about it as far as pushing me on the ground to avoid at?" My face fell and I remembered accidentally pushing her down when I whipped up too fast. "Casey that was an accident I mean I didn't know that you were that close and then when I did it I didn't know what to say I mean…" She cut me off, "I know it was an accident and I didn't ask for you to apologize for that in fact a simple explanation would be nice."

I sighed walking out of the room and sitting on the bed, she followed me. I then turned to her, "What's the big deal about knowing if I'm in a better mood?" I asked a little frustrated. She studied me and then sighed, "Okay let's say the tables were turned and I just told you that now would you accept that answer?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes thank god and just nodded, "yes, yes I would." She rolled her eyes, "you're lying." I perked up defensively, "nu uh."

She then crossed her arms, "Okay then how about this what if that thing I didn't want to tell you let's see what's a good example… ah yes since you've been bringing him up lately… let's say I didn't want to tell you that I knew Max was in Miami too and the night when you got drunk he had tried to force himself on me, then how would you feel?"

I tensed up instinctively clutching my fists and turning to her glaring, "Casey is Max in Miami because I swear if you didn't tell me…" She smiled, shit she just proved her point, "See it would bother you and you would have a right to know just like I do about what is bothering you so spill, I have all day, well until our flight leaves, but then we have the whole flight."

I moaned falling backwards on the bed, "fine you know how I said I talked to Marti last night and she said your mom and my dad had a fight about us?" She nodded, "yeah I got that see you lost me pretty much after that though."

I nodded smiling sarcastically, "Yeah well your mom for some reason has taken out a new hate burning with a passion against me and told my dad that I'm corrupting you," I sat up getting a little rived up, "me! Oh and that is not the worst part the other part is that she ran into asshole Max's mom who he told that I beat him up talked you out of going with him, can you believe that I mean if she only knew why I really beat him up!"

I then got up beginning to pace and stopped looking at her, "I mean honestly I know I haven't been exactly an angel in the past, but come on corrupting you! What is that?" I then began pacing again before stopping, "Oh and why does she like Max so much I mean she met him, what? Oh yeah once before he took you to a party which is also where he later tried to force himself on you, but no one ever tells her that stuff do they? No… they just talk about how Derek corrupts their daughter and how she was such a great girl before him and he'll ruin her for sure…" I kept going on and on pacing and pacing until I felt Casey grab me.

"Derek stop your going to run a hole in the floor!" she said grabbing my shoulders. I looked at her starting to laugh, "I know I'm sorry, what can I say?" She looked at me oddly, "Derek are you okay I think you might be losing it." I smiled watching her lips move perfect with her perfect face. I smirked leaning in and crushing my lips against hers tugging at them with great force. I then smiled pulling away and stroking her cheek with my hand, "What do you think now?"

She started giggling holding me closer, "I think I'm losing it to, but that's okay, everything is okay." I smiled, "And it will be as long as I have you."

Casey's POV

I looked up at Derek and laughed ruffling his hair, "yeah well take a shower because I'm hungry and want to go get breakfast, but you look like crap sweetie." He smirked, "yet you have no problem kissing me, I see." I smiled walking over to the phone and motioning him towards the shower, "yeah well if you want anymore then go take a shower!" He laughed walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, the noise of water from the shower turning on.

I then picked up the phone dialing a room number, it rang once, then twice, and then, "Hello Hallie?" a panicked voice said into the phone. I smiled raising an eyebrow, "No Reed this isn't Hallie in fact I was looking for her it's Casey."

I heard a exaggerated sigh into the phone, "Oh hey Case uh that's my problem I don't know where she is, she came home last night, Caleb dropped her off and then I wake-up in the middle of the night and she's gone, also hasn't been back since."

Whoa a little girl named Hallie is going to have some major explaining to do. I smiled into the phone about to respond when Hallie came into my room, I covered the phone, "Hallie what are you doing and Reed knows you left somewhere last night where did you…" Caleb stumbled in answering my question. Hallie ran over to me whispering, "Cover for me Casey please, please…" I rolled my eyes and then smiling back into the phone, "Hey I'm sorry I totally spaced see I called Hallie last night me and Derek had a little argument I got upset she came to the rescue, sorry we should have left a note or something."

I heard a sigh of relief into the phone and could almost see Reed's relieved looking smile, "Gee Casey you have no idea how much better you just made me feel, but honestly tell Hallie to leave a note next time, so I heard the words argument and Derek?"

I laughed turning away from Caleb and Hallie, "Wow and here I though you were Hallie's big brother, but uh no worries everything's fine now, well aside from the fact we leave in a matter of hours, but nothing I can do to change that one, you know?"

I heard a soft laugh into the phone, "Yeah well, somehow I think you'll make it through, I mean I've only known you a short time Casey, but your probably one of the strongest people I know and well that means something coming from Me." I smiled looking down, "I'm feeling Hallie might have told you some things, but thanks." I heard him laugh again, "yeah well see you later I and Skylar are going to get breakfast unlike the rest of you and wherever the heck Caleb is." I had to hold back my laughter, "Yeah I don't know, bye Reed." I could almost see him smiling through the phone, "Bye Casey."

I then hung up the phone whipping around to Hallie and Caleb pointing at them and jumping up, "Okay you two have major explaining to do!" Then before anything else was said the bathroom door opened and out stepped Derek in just a towel grinning, "So Casey mind helping me undo my to… Caleb, Hallie, wow I'm just going to go crawl into a howl now." He ran back into the bathroom and I couldn't help, but laugh then turned back blushing when I saw Hallie and Caleb raising an eyebrow, "I believe you too have some explaining to do miss Casey." Hallie grinned and we all started laughing and then I smiled, "You know I say just this once we can all have a get out of free jail card."

Hallie nodded leaning against Caleb, "and I say good idea." It was then quiet till Derek poked his head out of the bathroom, "Hey uh Casey mind bringing me some… oh I don't know… clothes!" I laughed getting up and grabbing whatever was in his suitcase and turning to Hallie and Caleb, "Go get a table downstairs for breakfast; we'll meet you down there."

Caleb laughed, "In an hour or so right?" I rolled my eyes giggling, "Shut up Caleb or I'll tell Reed where Hallie really was." He got quiet and they both left I then smiled knocking on the bathroom door, "Coast is clear!"

Derek poked his head out smirking, "really now, are you sure?" I smiled laughing, "of course I'm sure towel boy now what did you need help with again?" He smirked as I handed him his clothes, "thanks, but I handled it, sorry babe, but you missed your chance."

I smiled placing a hand on his chest, "one don't ever call me babe again, and two," I leaned in closer as if to kiss him and right when he was about to I moved over to whisper in his ear, "you missed out, meet you down at breakfast, don't be too late…" I then grabbed my purse before walking out the hotel room feeling Derek's eyes on me right up to when the last inch of open door disappeared.

I smiled walking down the hallway looking everywhere, but straight ahead when I smacked head on into someone. I looked up, "Oh my gosh I'm so… Logan." He looked up, "Casey."

I stepped back looking away, "Wow so uh how's it going?" He looked up, "Bad… look I'm sorry okay about everything you know, it was my bad not yours." I nodded smiling, "you're forgiven," I then started to walk away when I heard him call after me, "that easy huh?" I smiled turning around to walk backwards and calling back to him, "It's called having a positive attitude, you should try it!" He laughed waving and walking away and I smiled going the opposite way.

When I got down to the lobby I saw Reed, Skylar, Caleb, and Hallie all waving me over. I smiled walking over and sitting in the place where just enough room was left for me and Derek, if only Derek would show, seriously I think he's taking this whole fashionably late thing to a whole new level, but then again it was Derek. Cute, charming, sweet, love of my life…. I smiled up, "hey there Derek."

He slid in next to me extending his arm around me smirking, "hey there Casey." We then heard a laugh, "yeah hey there towel boy," Derek blushed looking up at Hallie the lovely source of course. Derek smiled, "thanks Hallie, I'm really going to miss that."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then smirked, "whatever you will so miss me." Reed then perked up, "Wait what's this about Derek and a towel?" Skylar laughed, "Dude you probably don't even want to know." Reed patted him on the back, "you're probably right dude in fact the words Derek and towel never even were spoken as far as I'm concerned I mean there's an image, whoa." I laughed looking at Derek, "So should I be worried one of the guy's might steal you away from me."

He smiled, "Well I don't know that Reed is pretty cute," he joked and I giggled playfully smacking him, "shut up." He smirked leaning in closer, "okay," and then he kissed me until our waiter came and the others told us to oh how did Skylar put it, 'come up for air.'

We all stayed at breakfast and or lunch for basically ever, but the time flew by. We took forever to eat with all the talking well more like hysterical laughter going on between all of us. I tried not to think about how in a couple hours I might not see them ever again. Oh don't get me wrong I was definitely going to keep in touch with Hallie and I mean they lived in Canada, but they boy's went to collage and Hallie lived with her parents somewhere. I was pretty sure the boy's collage was around us, but I mean it would be a little weird going to give them all a visit without Hallie now she was someone I was going to miss. I mean besides Derek she was basically the only one other person I opened up to and connected with since, the accident with Sam.

And now here I was in the part I was dreading most we were all at the airport, they weren't leaving yet, but they had come to see us off. Hallie was giving me a huge bear hug and almost refusing to let me go.

I squeezed her tight, "Hallie how did I ever live without you?" She smiled squeezing me back, "I don't know what either of us did, but promise you'll call or IM every night, seriously Case I am going to miss you!" I smiled patting her back, "I will and oh god their calling our flight, come on kidnap me and Derek while you still can." She finally pulled back smiling, "your fine Casey, I'll miss you." Derek laughed approaching us, "Gee what am I chopped liver?" She smiled hugging him, "Sorry Derek come on you know I love you seriously though you better take care of Casey or expect to find me showing up at your front door and serving you up some serious ass kicking." He laughed stepping back towards me applying his arm around my waist and smirking at her, "I'm shaking in my boots Hallie."

She laughed, "You should be." I looked over at Reed who was watching all at us from a fair distance and I could tell he wasn't really one for goodbye's I smiled at Derek, "Be right back I have someone to say bye too," I motioned over towards Reed and he smiled nodding and started giving goodbye's to Caleb and Skylar. I walked over putting my hands in my back pockets and smiling at him, "So weren't you going to say goodbye?"

He smirked, "I thought I did." I laughed, "Please a phone conversation does not count Reed." He smiled, "yeah I know and I was coming over I'm just not really into the whole goodbye thing." I smiled, "yeah I'm not either, but that's why this isn't that bad because it's not goodbye it's see you later."

He laughed, "Okay give me a hug," he then swooped me up in a big almost brotherly hug. And honestly that was our relationship now, it was like a brother sister sort of thing, which was weird because me and Derek never had that. Which was good considering that might have been a little sick then, but I was liking this thing with Reed and Hallie was lucky to have a great older brother.

He let go and I smiled, "thanks by the way." He raised an eyebrow, "for what?" I smiled before catching him in a short headlock and then let go smirking, "for that, see you later Reed." He smiled waving at me, "yeah see you later Casey McDonald." I smiled looking back at him again before turning and walking back over to everyone else.

We then heard a voice over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen this is a last call for flight 441, and once again this is a last call for flight 441." Derek smiled at me, "that's our flight, ready to go."

I smiled up at him, "As ready as I'll ever be," I then turned back to everybody else, "See you later guys." Derek smiled, "yeah it's been fun." Then we walked towards our gate eventually looking forward, but as we were boarding I almost wanted to cry looking back at all of them, because like Reed said goodbyes are scary. I then whispered under my breath, "See you later guys." Derek smiled, "You coming?" I nodded and we boarded the flight finding our seats in good time and this time it was a window seat for two and only two.

Derek let me have the window seat and we were quiet for a little while. I looked out the window wondering if maybe I would still be able to see them, but to not much surprise I couldn't. I then shuffled in my seat snuggling into Derek's chest, "I love you." He smiled pulling me closer, "I love you too, no matter what." After that I drifted off to sleep for a while.

Derek's POV

"Sir, Sir, excuse me?" I felt someone tapping me and I sat up yawning noticing a tired and frustrated flight attendant. I blinked a couple of times noticing Casey still asleep at my side, "uh yeah?" She smiled a very fake smile, "well I'm sorry to wake you, but um the flight has landed and you two are the only ones left on the plane." I looked around what we were already home, gosh how did we ever sleep through the whole thing? I then smiled, "uh yeah sorry we'll be off in just a minute, thanks," she smiled walking away. I looked down at Casey who shuffled in her sleep, I then smiled leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Casey? Case time to wakey-wakey," I laughed a little and she frowned turning over.

I laughed standing up and grabbing our stuff out of the overhead compartment and then stood there looking down at Casey a smirk coming to my lips. I then laughed, "Casey okay that's the last call come on or I'm leaving you on this plane."

She turned over rubbing her eyes and looking around, "what we're here?" I smiled, "yep so are you coming or not?" She smiled looking around and grabbing her stuff, "I'm coming," she then followed me out of the plane and before we were out in the airport I grabbed Casey's arm pulling her closer to me. She smiled up at me, "Derek are we going to the airport or?" I smirked leaning in and embracing her in a long and passionate kiss. When we pulled apart she smiled sweetly, "What was that for?"

I looked down and then back up at her almost now forcing my smile, "In case I don't get to do it anytime soon, with you know the rents around." She nodded and I noticed her smile fell a little bit too. I then lifted her chin with my hand looking into her eyes, "hey don't lose that pretty smile; I don't know what I'd do without it." She smiled again and there it was completely. I then started to put my arm back around her waist and she smiled catching my hand. It took me a second to realize what she was doing and then I nodded making distance between us. She smiled lightly up at me, "Derek it's just that…" I nodded cutting her off, "Yeah I know, it's not your fault and it's okay let's just get this over with."

She laughed walking ahead of me as I dragged behind a little. And then their they were all of them waiting for us. Casey ran ahead as she was attacked at the waist by a group hug from Marti, Lizzie, Ed. Then of course Marti ran over jumping in my arms, "Smerek I missed you!" I smiled getting down on her level, "I missed you too Smarti." She then waggled her finger at me, "Don't you and Smasey ever go away like that again." I raised my eyebrow, "Smasey? Marti I thought the M thing was ours?" She smiled giggling and then whispered, "Yeah, but not since Barbie Derek and Casey got married." I smiled down at her, "Smarti you are a smart little girl aren't you?"

She giggled, "I don't know…" and with that she ran back over to Casey exchanging another greeting. Then Casey hugged both of our parents and I walked over extra slow first ruffling Ed's hair and giving Liz a special high five she learned at soccer practice. Then there was no way avoiding it I walked over to my dad and Nora. My dad shook my hand nodding his head, "Derek, welcome back home," I nodded, "yeah uh thanks dad." Nora then smiled, "Derek we're so happy your home." I just smiled nodding even though I was really thinking no your happy we're home so you can start operation separate Casey and Derek.

The car ride home was awful I sat on one end of the car and Casey on the other, sure she smiled over at me, but that even got us suspicious looks from the rents through the mirror. When we got home Liz, Ed, and Marti ran upstairs and my dad and Nora finally let us go to give us time to pack even though after dinner we would be hearing our "punishment."

Once I thought the coast was clear I could hear Casey shuffling around in her room. I peaked my head in her doorway to find her looking at a picture, I knew which one it was, the one of Sam. She suddenly turned around and I walked in sitting on the bed. She looked at me her voice almost breaking, "It's weird you know, I mean It's not like I didn't not think about in on the trip, but um now that I'm back it's still real and right here." I nodded and she sat down beside me setting the picture aside.

We were quiet for a little while and then in almost a whisper I heard her, "Before school starts I think it's time we go see Sam's mom." I looked down at her, "I think you're right." She then smiled kissing my cheek and then my lips found her lips and it turned into a strong kiss.

Suddenly the door flung open and Casey threw me off the bed with all her force. She looked up and to our relief it was just Lizzie who now was looking very awkward, "Uh sorry was I interrupting something?"

I smirked standing up, "yes, yes you were." Casey rolled her eyes laughing, "No Liz it's okay please ignore him." Lizzie smiled, "mom just said to tell you dinner's ready in five." I nodded and she walked out of the room smiling and soon we heard her scream Edwin and him begging for mercy.

I laughed walking back over to her, "Sound familiar?" She looked at me weird, "you don't honestly think that?" I smiled before walking out, "hey if anyone knows we do Case that anything is possible." I then walked out going downstairs since we were about to have our first dinner back oh the joy! Who knows what will happen guess only one way to find out.

**Authors Note: Okay so that's it for this chapter, so tell me what you think! Also please if your reading the story review I'm only ten away from two hundred reviews and if you guys top that well then I might just jump for joy! Anyways hope you liked it!**


	29. Chapter 29

Authors Note: Okay first off I feel awful for giving you guys a long wait, but I can explain

**Authors Note: Okay first off I feel awful for giving you guys a long wait, but I can explain. As some of you may know I currently have another story and what I have been doing is updating this one and then that one, but I have had severe writers block with the other one, which is still going on, but I thought I would update for you guys. Another thing please excuse any typo's because I just got fake nails and it's a bit harder to type with them, lol but they do look cute so, whatever. Oh and thank you to all the reviewers who helped me reach over two hundred reviews, whoohoo now let's see if we can beat that! Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: If you are a contest winner I have a question for you! Now as you may no there is a video of characters for this story on youtube and I would like to add any winners as well, but I would need a picture of you! However if you do not want to show yourself then you can pick a celebrity that you think favors you the most for the video! Let me know what your going to do in a review and then PM me with the picture info or email me, my email is on my fan fiction page! Thanks!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Punishment Time**

Casey's POV

I was lying on my bed on my back looking up at the ceiling, dinner wasn't ready yet and I was bored. Derek hadn't come back in since he walked out throwing suggestions about Edwin and Lizzie, Edwin and Lizzie were still fighting, and Marti was playing with Daphne most likely. I sighed blowing a piece of hair out of my face. Then all of the sudden I heard my mom scream, "Kids dinner's ready come downstairs!"

I waited until I heard Edwin and Lizzie stomp down the stairs and then Marti skip down singing a random Brittany Spears song. I laughed rolling my eyes and hopping up off my bed walking out into the hallway. It was weird because I didn't hear Derek go downstairs, but he wasn't around so I kept walking towards the stairs. All of the sudden someone grabbed me from behind, I started to scream, but they covered my mouth. They then spun me around and the source was soon identified as a smirking Derek. He leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him away, "Derek you scared me half to death!" I screamed in a whisper.

He laughed, "Yeah it was fun, now can I kiss you because god knows what this whole punishment thing could be and I'd like to be prepared." I frowned, "Oh yeah we're in trouble." He sighed, "Yeah now about that…" he leaned in kissing me and soon enough he was pushing me up against a wall. And then we heard a giggle. We broke apart alarmed to see a smirking and giggling Marti standing there with her arms crossed.

"Marti… wha… what are you doing up here?" I stuttered looking at Derek nervously. She giggled, "Nora sent me up to get you guys, dinners ready." I smiled laughing nervously, "Oh we're coming Derek and I were just uh…"

Marti giggled leaning over to whisper to an imaginary person, "Derek kissed Casey, Derek kissed Casey, Derek kissed…" Derek walked over swooping her up, "Smarti now Smerek didn't do anything, did he?" I rolled my eyes, oh yeah threatening an eight year old was the solution, good one Derek.

Marti looked deep in thought, "hmm…" she then giggled, "that's not what I saw, I saw…" I walked over cutting her off, "We know what you saw Marti, but see you can't tell anyone because it's a secret, a special secret okay?" Hey it was worth a shot, right?

Derek smirked in my direction and then lifted Marti up straight in front of him, "Yeah Smarti it will be our special secret, but if you tell anyone else then… then… Santa won't bring you anything for Christmas." I sighed, uh oh good one Derek. I watched as Marti's lip started to quiver and her eyes started to water, she opened her mouth to cry and Derek panicked shoving her at me. I calmed her down, "It's okay Marti, Derek was only kidding Santa is going to bring you something for Christmas no matter what it was just a joke right Derek?"

He looked at me and then quickly said, "Yeah." Marti glared at him crossing her arms, "that wasn't funny Smerek!" He smiled, "I'm sorry Smarti, but can you still keep a secret?"

Marti smiled, "Yeah for Smasey only though!" Derek scoffed, "What, why I'm Smerek I was here long before that thing Smasey came along." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well you have no problem kissing that thing Smasey." Marti stuck out her tongue at him, "Yeah and Smasey doesn't lie!" I laughed and Derek pouted like a little kid. I then held out my pinky, "pinky swear Smarti?" She smiled wrapping her pinky around mine, "You got it Smasey."

"Derek! Casey! Marti! Dinner is ready what on Earth are you doing up there!" my mom called up, I opened my mouth to respond, but instead Marti yelled, "We're coming! Smerek was hogging the bathroom from Smasey again!" I laughed ruffling her hair before she ran downstairs. I smirked turning around to look at Derek who was raising his eyebrow, "ready?" I smiled, "of course," I then turned on my heel running down the stairs hearing Derek behind me as we both plopped down on opposite sides of the table.

We started eating in silence for a little bit until Lizzie smiled over at me, "So Casey what all did you guy's do in Miami?" Edwin smirked at Derek in an evil way, "Yeah D meet any hot girls with the name..." I hear a kick under the table as Edwin got a death glare and quickly shut up. I laughed taking a sip of my water and when I looked up my mom was smiling at me, "Yes Casey meet any cute boys?"

Derek scoffed, but everyone ignored him and I smirked at my mother, "Yeah mom there was this one guy…" Derek looked up frowning, "who?" My mom smiled, "Yes sweetie tell us about him." Derek raised his eyebrow, "yes please, we're all dying to know."

I smiled shuffling my food around on my plate, "Aw well you know he was really cute, brown hair that was always a mess, oh and he had that whole not wimpy, but not muscular thing going on as well," I laughed a little bit a picture of Derek forming in my head of course, "oh and he uh, taught me how to surf," I smiled up and from the corner of my eye I could see Derek grinning proudly.

Lizzie smiled getting excited, "Casey you know how to surf now that's awesome!" I laughed, "Actually Liz I completely wiped out, so yeah I sucked, but I did learn how to put someone in a headlock." Derek burst into laughter and my mom smiled that certain expression where you can tell she is trying to be happy, but unsure about the idea.

George laughed, "Well Derek looks like you better watch out for Casey now, huh?" Derek nodded, "Yeah dad definitely," he then laughed sarcastically to play it off.

Edwin then sat up, "What about you bro do anything interesting in Miami?" George raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Yes Derek try anything new?"

Derek smiled, almost mocking George, "A lot of things actually." George sighed, "Well Derek did these things feel as good the next morning as they did the night before?"

Derek smirked, "Well one of them did." I choked on my water and my mom patted me, "Sweetie are you alright." I swallowed eyeing Derek and then smiling fakely, "perfect mom, just uh swallowed too much I guess." My mom smiled, "Well be more careful sweetie we don't want you choking." I nodded laughing nervously and then kicking Derek under the table. He just smirked up at me shrugging and I knew he was mentally laughing.

Lizzie then smiled, "Mom Edwin and I are done, can we go across the street to Andy's house, his mom said we could come over and watch a movie, oh and Marti can come to and play with Anne." My mom nodded and the three of them raced out of the room my mom then called, "take a jacket, and look both ways when you cross the street!" I highly doubt they heard her because the door slammed while she was talking, I looked back at the table now seating only us four.

Derek smiled getting up, "Well rents this has been fun, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to…" George cut him off, "Sit," his tone automatically switching over to stern and colder. I looked up at him, not smiling anymore and Derek rolled his eyes sitting down.

My mom then looked over at me, "Now Casey about your punishment for staying out late." I nodded, going along with everything would be better at least that's what I thought someone, Derek on the other hand scoffed rolling his eyes, "okay I get it we're both grounded, good can I go now?"

George looked at him disapproving, "No Derek you may not now sit there and be quiet." Derek rolled his eyes slumping down in his seat and mumbling some not so nice words under his breath.

I looked up at my mom, "Mom look we're really sorry we just lost track of time and couldn't get back to the room in time and…" George cut me off, "and you both had phones, so you should have called." Yeah well sorry I was a little busy having sex with your step son on the beach was what I wanted to scream, but instead I just looked down, defeated.

That was until I saw Derek sit up glaring at his father, "Yeah so what if we had phones they could have been not working or something I mean if you maybe would just let her finish…" I could see George getting angrier so I cut Derek off, "its okay really I was done anyway."

Derek looked over at me giving me the thanks for backing me up after I stood up for you look, I just gave him the shut up look. My mom then sighed, "Now I think we've all established that either way one of you should have called or answered your phones." I nodded and Derek rolled his eyes, okay I know he is stubborn when being punished, but what is up with him?

My mom raised her eyebrow at him and then folded her arms across the table, "Yes with that being said well then you also know a punishment for both of you is in order." I nodded again and Derek stood up, "look can we get to the point already?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

That's when George also lost his temper standing up, "Derek sit down!" Derek then looked over at me and I looked down, feeling bad though even as I did it. I then watched from the corner of my eye as they both sat down and I could feel Derek's eyes on me.

My mom sighed, "As I was saying, your punishments. Well of course there will be no going out of the house until school starts again, except for things we ask you to do and hockey practice for Derek." I heard Derek again, "I don't have…" George cut him off, "Oh yes you do Derek I talked to your coach about it yesterday and you are not going to let down your team." I knew why he didn't want to go to hockey practice anymore, but he needed to it was a part of him and I knew Sam would want him to keep going.

I looked up, "I think you should go too," I said quietly waiting for his response. He looked at me for a moment before sighing, "Fine whatever."

I then looked at my mom, "anything else?" George answered for her though, "Yes there is Casey now Nora and I know under the circumstances you two may have become closer, but…" Derek cut him off again, "Wait let me, so even though my best friend who was also her boyfriend just died and hey us becoming friends I don't know makes us a little happier, you two on the other hand would rather us sit around being miserable, am I correct?'

My mom sighed, "Derek calm down we're not saying you two can't get along we're just concerned about…" Derek scoffed, "about?" I wanted to scream and shout say something like everyone else was clearly speaking their minds, but I couldn't. My mother sighed again, "What we mean is well once you two get back to school, we don't want you to isolate together from everyone else and don't say it won't happen because you Derek have not called one friend and you Casey won't even call Emily."

I finally found my voice, "Mom I told you she is…" My mother cut me off, "out of town I know, but I'm sure she would have gladly taken a call wherever she was." George then finished up for her, "So what we're saying is we think it would be best if you two tried spending a little less time with each other, and stop this whole us against the world thing."

Derek scoffed, "good one dad." George ignored him and it all finally sunk it for me. They would never accept us, no matter what. They didn't even like us hanging as friends, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I figured I must be paling because I suddenly felt sick.

I hear my mom nervously ask, "Casey sweetie are you okay, you look pale, honey answer me?" I did feel sick, in fact I felt like I was going to barf, I always did when I got to nervous. "I think I'm going to be…" I got up running up the stairs and into the bathroom leaning over the toilet and finally getting sick all the way, enough said.

Derek's POV

Great Casey's puking and I feel like strangling my dad and Nora, what a lovely family we are! I looked at the stairs and Nora sighed, "George I'm worried about Casey, what do you think is wrong with her?"

I got up glaring, "Nothing is wrong with her, she's just going through a lot Nora you know on the count of her boyfriend just died and now you two, wow aren't you parents of the year, basically are telling her that oh yes we'd rather you be miserable then happy," I said sarcastically. My dad sighed, "Derek please." I rolled my eyes, "whatever," I then quickly raced up the stairs thankful when I didn't hear them coming up, but going into the kitchen and bedroom.

The bathroom door was open and Casey was leaning over the toilet crying trying to hold her hair up. I sighed walking over and leaning down holding up her hair and trying to calm her a little bit, yeah okay usually I would not help a girl puke her guts out, but along with everything else that has to do with her, I'll make an exception.

See Casey was a nervous puker, which meant she wasn't sick, but whenever she got nervous or overwhelmed it's how her body reacted, I learned this, well Sam and I learned this the night before sophomore midterms. I suddenly had a flashback…

_(Flashback)_

_I sighed falling backwards on my bed throwing a book in frustration, "Dude I can't study anymore or I'm going to go insane!" Sam laughed putting his books aside as well, "yeah your probably right, hey, but it's pretty late so can I crash here?"_

_I sat up, instantly relieved the studying for midterms was over, "oh yeah sure the rents are already asleep anyways and what is that noise?" I said hearing someone in the bathroom._

"_What are you talking… whoa someone is puking their guts out in your bathroom dude," he started to laugh. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah come on it might be Marti and it's best to go in there and find her or she'll come in here and I don't want puke on my carpet". Sam nodded getting up, "Cool I wanna get something to eat before we go to sleep anyways."_

_I laughed rolling my eyes, "wow Sammy big surprise there." We started laughing until we got to the bathroom and I knocked on the door, "Smarti? You okay in there?" There was no answer except puking, I looked at Sam and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes opening the door and we both looked surprised to find a puking Casey finally coming to a stop._

"_Ewe Casey what the hell?" I asked making a disgusted face. Casey glared walking over and rinsing out her mouth. Sam, the perfect boyfriend, walked in, "Case you okay?"_

_She shook her head and then ran back to the toilet. I then smirked, "Wait oh my gosh Casey did Sam get you pregnant?" I mocked and Sam shoved me, "dude shut up." He then walked over to Casey who stopped again, "Case what's wrong are you sick?"_

_She shook her head again and I rolled my eyes, "Okay so you're not sick and you're not pregnant. What else makes a person sick" I then laughed, "I mean besides mid turns now those can take away your appetite."_

_Casey's eyes got big and she started to well you know in the toilet again. Sam rubbed her back, "Case is that it are you nervous about midterms?"_

_She stopped walking back over to rinse out her mouth again nodding. I rolled my eyes at Sam's pathetic helping Casey motives, boyfriend or not. I then scoffed, "Okay look I don't usually do this whole helping Casey thing, but I'd rather you not puke in my bathroom all night so look we all know you know everything there is to know about school and have probably been studying for the dam thing since kindergarten so can we go to sleep now?"_

_Sam rolled his eyes motioning me out so I listened to them at the door peaking in, I was curious okay geesh! _

_I watched as he hugged her stroking her face and whispering to her after a while making her smile. Then they hugged of course and they were heading my way so I split. And what I know is that Derek Venturi will never do that!_

_(Flashback Ends)_

I looked down at Casey who had finally stopped and now crying fell against my chest, I rubbed her back whispering, "Casey its okay calm down, it's not like we're actually going to listen to any of that, okay?"

She nodded, but remained burying her head into my chest and I whispered sweet things in her ear until she finally stopped. She finally pulled apart from me, "I'm going to brush my teeth okay?" I nodded and she got up walking over to the sink. I sighed running my fingers through my hair and walking over to her wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

She shrugged me off, "Derek stop I feel icky." I backed up a little bit smiling, "Case come on we have nothing to worry about." She turned around smiling, except it wasn't her real smile, "I know it's not that honestly I just don't feel good tonight, I think I'm sick and I just want to take a bath and go to bed, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure so then meet me in my room, say thirty minutes?" I smirked my famous grin and Casey smiled weakly, "Derek come on, the first night back I mean don't you think that's a little bit pushing it, besides we're not alone like we were in Miami."

I walked over to her staring down into her eyes and frowning, "What's really wrong?" She looked at me serious for a second and then slightly laughed turning away, "nothing I just don't want to push it so let me take a bath and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Her back was turned to me and I turned around stopping at the door smiling when she turned around, "Sure Case see you in the morning."

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, pulling off my shirt and pants and deciding just to sleep in my boxers tonight. Then I flipped off the lights and plopped down on the bed searching for the remote.

"Where is that…?" I found it under my back and flipped on the TV sitting up to look at what was on the screen when some weird classical music came on. At first I was confused until the main menu for Becoming Jane rolled across the screen, I smiled remembering then night Casey had made me watch it, and I had actually, this will never leave my head, enjoyed it. Okay and Casey said I was crying, but that was not true! I had something in my eye okay, it happens!

I then smirked flipping it off the screen and onto regular channels. I couldn't find anything I usually watch so I flipped to the channel listing channel. I clicked on the first TV show that sounded interesting reading the more info on this program section.

_Life with Michael_

_This program is about a girl named Ashley who was living with her younger sister and mother until her mom remarries and she gains a new family of two step brothers and a step sister. She tries to remain positive only to find her new oldest step sibling, her step brother Michael is constantly getting under her skin for his own amusement._

I hit the back button, okay that was seriously a little too creepy. I decided then maybe the TV guide channel wasn't the best so instead I flipped to MTV and let Next come on. I laughed a little not really at the show, but how scripted it was. Finally I fell asleep, but not really watching it, instead thinking about Casey.

Casey's POV

I sighed finally feeling clean as I slipped out of the bathtub. I had been in there forever I had heard Ed, Liz, and Marti all come in and go to bed. I heard are parents retire to their bedroom and I heard Derek's TV blasting in his room. I sighed walking into my room and searching my dresser grabbing a big tee shirt and slipping it on. I then turned off my light and just as I was about to go to sleep, my phone rang.

I walked over picking it up, "Hello?" I heard a laugh from what sounded like a group of people, "hey girl who never called me."

I smiled sitting on my bed, "Hey Hallie and whoever else is there, wait let's see if I can still remember your names, Reed, Caleb, and darn what's the stupid one's name again."

I heard Skylar laugh sarcastically, "Very funny Casey, oh is Derek there tell him I said hey!" I was glad they couldn't see my smile drop, "No sorry he's asleep, but I'll deliver the message."

Then I heard it get quiet and only Hallie, "Hey so miss me yet?" I smiled sighing, "Well duh, just be happy you aren't where I am right now." I could almost see Hallie's concerned face through the phone, "Oh my god what's wrong, did Derek and you have a fight I swear I will get Reed no I will personally kick his little ass."

I laughed a little, wishing she was here, "No Hallie Derek's great he even held my hair when I puked my guts out in the toilet, but that's another story it's not him it's ugh are parents!" I heard Hallie sigh, "Okay seriously what is with that I mean I am seriously considering moving down there and straightening out whoever has a problem with Dasey."

I frowned in confusion, "Hallie my name is Casey, what is Dasey?" Hallie laughed, "Oh it was something Skylar made up and I actually liked it, okay so you know how famous couples put their names together, or the press does or whatever?"

I nodded closing my door, "Yeah, so." She laughed again, "So it's Derek and Casey put together, seriously I think it could be real hit if you two were a TV show." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah Hallie a TV show about two step sibs with unresolved sexual tension, ha doubt it." I could almost see her smirk through the phone, "hey I'd watch it." I sighed, "I'm sure you would now I gotta go okay so call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure later Case," she said into the phone before hanging up. I sighed looking down at it, what I would give to be back there with all of them right now. I shook my head trying to brush it out of my mind and laying down on my bed. I tossed and turned okay how was I supposed to fall asleep with Derek's dam TV blaring like that.

I sighed getting up and tiptoeing to his room. I peaked my head in and found he of course was asleep. I smiled walking over and turning off the cheesy show Next from MTV. I then smiled walking over and sitting on Derek's bed looking down at him.

I smiled reaching over to move some of his hair out of his face when he grabbed my wrist and I had to stop myself from screaming. His eye popped open and he smirked, "hey."

I smiled blushing, "hey I was just turning off your TV goodnight." I went to get up only to find I was being pulled back down and onto the bed where he wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't get free.

I giggled, "Derek stop seriously I meant what I said earlier I don't feel good, now let me go." He smirked and I realized he had no intention of it, "No you didn't or you wouldn't have come in here you would have gone straight to bed, face it Casey your addicted to me, not that I blame you." I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not I just couldn't fall asleep with your stupid TV blasting through the house."

He smirked, "Sure Case whatever helps you sleep at night." I rolled my eyes, "my own bed does so let me go." He smirked, "Umm let's see, no." He then smiled closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

I sighed, "Derek I know your not asleep! Derek!" He kept his eyes closed, "Sorry Derek isn't here right now he's too busy kidnapping his hot girlfriend, but please shut up and go to sleep after the beep, beep." I rolled my eyes, "really mature Derek, now stop it before our parents come up, you were there tonight weren't you."

Derek kept his eyes closed again pulling me closer, "beep." I rolled my eyes sighing again and staring stubbornly, how could he act like this, our parents were so mad about a friendship what if they found us like this! Finally I gave up when Derek, still didn't let go, but I knew he was really asleep so I closed my eyes falling asleep.

(The next morning)

Derek's POV

I felt someone violently hitting me and shoving at me on my bed I opened my eyes to find a frantic Casey, "Derek wake-up and let me go!"

I shot up still in my dream about stealing an ice cream truck, "I didn't do it! I didn't steal the ice cream I swear!" Casey looked at me confused, "Derek what are you talking about?" I smiled laughing nervously, "nothing so what do you want at," I checked the clock, "seven thirty in the morning!"

She sighed motioning down at my arms still wrapped around her and I smiled letting go. She sighed and then ran out of my room at the door when I called her, "Casey hold up." She turned around frustrated, "what?" I smirked, "nice butt." She rolled her eyes walking out, but I knew she was still smiling.

I smirked laying back on my bed and closing my eyes, just about to fall back asleep when, "Kids get down here!" I sighed sitting up in bed hearing everyone else run down the steps so I took my time finally getting there were everyone looked up at me. Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti started to giggle so I shot them confused looks. My dad then walked in looking at me and sighing, "Derek honestly there are other people in this house, try checking to see if you have a little more clothes on next time you crawl out of bed."

I looked down realizing I was still in my boxers and then I smirked up at my dad, "Sorry dad, no one told me," I then smirked over at Casey and she shot me the nice one glance. Lizzie than sat up, "why did we all need to come down here anyways George?"

My dad fiddled with his tie, "Well I know we promised you kids that we would take you out for pancakes today, but Nora had to go into work early and I'm already late so…" Marti pouted, "Dad you said that yesterday and the day before I want pancakes!"

Edwin moaned, "Yeah Smelly Nelly's even has a new special going and it ends this week." Lizzie then smiled, "Yeah can't Derek and Casey take us I mean he has a car and both of them drive, so…" My dad sighed, "Derek and Casey are grounded."

Casey smiled, "But George technically this could qualify as something you asked us to do, plus do you honestly think boxer boy over there will have fun maybe seeing all of his friends when he's with his adorable little siblings," Casey mocked me at the last part and I playfully glared at her.

My dad looked around at everyone and then sighed pointing a finger at us, "fine, but Casey and Derek you better answer if we call and if either of you goes off then… then… there will be major punishment."

I smiled patting him on the back, "Hey don't worry dad, now uh here's your brief case so uh get moving," I then pushed him out the door, shut it and turned around smiling, "everyone has five minutes to get ready."

They all just sat there smirking and that's when I realized I was the only one who still needed to get ready. Edwin looked at his watch, "you have one minute," he then started counting and I ran up the stairs throwing on jeans and a shirt, and grabbing my phone and car keys. Then Casey helped me round and fit everyone in the car, Ed and Liz in the back and then Marti on Casey's lap in the passenger seat and I of course was driving.

We were driving down the road when Lizzie spoke up, "I think now is a good time for you two, to explain yourselves." Edwin nodded, "yeah, I mean when did you two you know get together?"

Casey blushed and I smiled, "Well Ed Liz that's really none of your business." They both sighed glaring and falling back in their seats and I smirked over at Casey. Then Marti looked up at her, "Smasey?" Casey smiled, "Yes Smarti?"

Marti looked over at me and then back at Casey, "Well I was wondering are you going to teach Smerek to stop lying, now?" Casey started to laugh and I looked over at Marti, "Smarti it was one time, an eight year old isn't supposed to hold a grudge!"

Marti frowned, "Smerek your lying again it was two times!" I sighed and Casey laughed, "Yeah Smerek remember when you were tickling me and you told Marti you weren't…" Then Marti smiled, "Yeah and then you told me Santa Clause wasn't going to bring me anything, you need to stop Smerek."

I sighed again pulling into Smelly Nelly's, "Okay fine everyone I will not lie from this moment on." Everyone burst out into laughter and started getting out of the car I frowned, "hey I was serious," but they ignored me so I gave up as we all walked inside.

We walked inside and Sally was working the hostess stand and she greeted us smiling, "Hey guy's and wow Derek you're up a little early aren't you?" I smiled, "yep, table for five please." She nodded grabbing the menus and leading us to our table.

Casey smiled up at her, "thanks Sally." Sally smiled back, "no problem," she then looked at me, "Derek can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked up, "uh yeah sure," I then looked back at Casey, "be right back," she nodded. I got up and walked over to the hallway where the restrooms were with Sally.

I smile shoving my hands in my pockets, "Hey Sally what's up look if it's about work well I quit so…" She smiled, "It's not about work." I shrugged, "well then what is it?"

She smiled, "First I'm really, really sorry about Sam, I just found out recently from Ralph and well…" I smiled cutting her off, "Look thanks Sally, but really you should be telling Casey about it too I mean…" She smiled cutting me off, "See the thing is that okay look I know this may not be the best time, but do you remember when you asked me out and I couldn't because I had a boyfriend?"

I nodded, "Yeah… so?" She smiled coming a little closer, "Well we broke-up so I was wondering…" I cut her off, "I can't." She frowned, "why not?"

I went to look back at the table, but I couldn't see it so I turned back to Sally, "Well it's just that Casey…" Sally frowned, "Casey what I mean it's not like you have a girlfriend or anything right?" I thought about saying yes, but then she would want to know who so instead I lied, "No." She smiled, "exactly so there's no girl who means anything to you right now aka no girlfriend, right?" I nodded, "yeah Sally, but I just can't okay?"

She scoffed, "whatever Derek call me when your feeling more like yourself," she then walked away, thank god. I mean seriously I liked the girl forever and then as soon as I move on it's oh Derek I broke up with my boyfriend, well your too late I moved on! I rolled my eyes walking back over to the table only to find Edwin, Lizzie and Marti. I sat down frowning, "Hey where's Casey?"

Marti looked up from her pancakes, "Oh Smasey went to get her phone in the car and when she came back she said she felt sick, so she's in the bathroom." Lizzie nodded, "Yeah I went in there and I think she's sick or something, and that's all I'm gonna say." They then all started talking in their own little conversations and I kept my eye on the bathroom after about thirty minutes Casey came out, looking really pale.

She sat down across from me and I looked up at her, "you okay." She just nodded not looking up and Lizzie smiled at her, "hey Case your pancakes came do you want them?" I watched closely as she barely smiled shaking her head no and Lizzie frowned, "why not, there really good."

Casey looked at me and then back at Lizzie, "No thanks Liz, pancakes don't really mean anything to me, right now."

**Authors Note: Hmm is she really talking about pancakes? Anyways review so I can be motivated to update sooner!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: Okay first off this chapter should clear up the big question most of you guys had one way or another. Also this chapter has a lot of Sam in it so if you like that congrats and if you don't then I'm sorry, but it is sort of a big part of the story. Also please, please review if your reading I really want to see if you guys still like it and a sequel is even worth writing! Also as you may have noticed we're already at chapter thirty so the story will be longer than the average on here as far as I've seen, but hope you guys don't mind. Also thank you to the people who took the time to review honestly it means so much and I really love when you guys point out your favorite quotes or parts of the chapter because it helps me see what you guys like reading about, enjoy! **

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**Chapter Thirty: The Tape**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

Derek's POV

Everyone had finally finished up their food except Casey whom still hadn't taken two bites of it or spoken more than two words either. I tried asking her things like how she was feeling or whatever and she gave me one word responses so I gave up.

Sally came to the table and picking up some plates she smiled, "So guys how was everything?" And then Casey found her voice, her really sarcastic voice "great and the check would be nice thank you."

I looked over at her oddly, but she just smiled flakily up at Sally, who smiled through her teeth and then over at me nicely, "I'll bring it right out." As soon as Sally left I shot Casey a confused glance, but she ignored me looking away, "I need to stop on the way home at the drug store I need to get something." I shrugged, "fine." Marti smiled, "Can I get candy?" Casey actually smiled, of course it was at Marti, but still, "Sure Smarti you can pick out one kind when we get there." Marti bounced up and down in her seat with delight.

Sally then came back with the check and smiled handing it to me I smiled, "thanks Sally." I heard Casey scoff and Sally turned smiling at everyone, "Well does anyone need anything else?"

Casey got up grabbing her purse and then turned to Sally smiling, "yeah I need you to get out of my way so I can leave." Sally's mouth dropped and Casey rolled her eyes pushing past her and walking out to the car. Sally looked at Casey and then turned her head away from the door mumbling, "Well someone's in a bitchy mood." She then walked off and Lizzie, Edwin and Marti ran ahead to the car and I walked slowly getting in.

Everyone was quiet for a while and then Marti smiled in a confused way, "Smasey what does bitchy mean?" I smiled nervously, "Uh Smarti that's not a nice word, you shouldn't say it."

Marti gasped, "But Smasey is nice." Casey looked confused at Marti, "What do you mean sweetie." Marti breathed in deeply, "Well… Sally said you were in a…" I smiled cutting her off, "So where did you say you needed to stop?"

Casey ignored me, "Sally said what Smarti?" Marti sighed again, "She said you were in a bitchy mood." I pulled into a Walgreen's and Casey opened her door angrily.

I got out stopping her at the front of the car, "You just want me to get it, tell me what you want?" She glared, "thanks, but why don't you go help the person who means something to you, oh wait you don't have one!" She then pushed me on the hood of my car and stormed inside the building.

I got up and started kicking a can at my feet, "Damn it! Damn it! Stupid Sally, stupid mouth, Stupid…" I looked up to see Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all staring at me very scared. I smiled nervously and got back in the car, no one said anything and I was very glad for it.

Casey was in there about fifteen minutes and she came out with two small bags getting in the car quickly. She set them on the floor board and looked out the window. Marti looked up at her, "Smasey did you get my candy?" Casey nodded, "It's in the bag." Marti smiled and I pulled on our street Marti pulled up the bag and I paid attention, she looked down in it bringing it up, "Smasey this doesn't look like…" Casey turned around snatching it from her and handing her the other one. My eyes got huge, I did not just see what I thought I saw, did I, no there was no way, it must have been something else. I parked and Liz, Ed, and Marti got out of the car running inside.

Casey went to get out and I locked the door she turned to me glaring, "Derek what the hell what are you doing?" I looked at her, "No what are you doing let me see the bag Casey." I reached for it pulling at it and she pulled back, "No!" I pulled on it again, "Casey let me see what's in the damn bag!" She then got very angry snatching it completely out of my hands, "Fine you really want to see what's in the bag Derek?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do!" "Fine!" she snatched open the bag pulling out something that made me feel a little sick. She threw it at me, "Is that what you wanted to see Derek? Huh a pregnancy test?" It hit me and fell on the car floor I looked down at it, not saying anything while complete shock went through me.

Casey sighed angrily grabbing it and glaring at me, "Look this isn't your problem, just unlock the door and let me go." I looked up at her, "not my problem? Not my problem? Then whose problem is it Casey I mean unless you've been having sex with someone else then it very well is my fucking problem!"

She stared at me for a moment, "If this test comes back positive Derek, you would not be ready for it, so let me out of the car so I can take the stupid test." I looked at her for a minute, "fine I'll let you out, but whatever that test says I'm not going anywhere, whether you want me to or not."

She pursed her lips, "fine." I unlocked the door and she got out running into the house, but I was a step behind her. When she got upstairs to the bathroom she went to close the door, but I stopped her, she looked at me confused, "what do you want to hold my hand while I take the test I mean if you don't mind I'd like to pee in private."

I shook my head, "It's not that it's what you heard, what I said to Sally, it didn't mean anything, it was a lie." She looked at me sadly, "Was it Derek?" she then closed the door locking it.

I sat down on the floor in the hallway and waited, I heard Casey crying practically as soon as the door shut. It felt like forever sitting there Marti had passed me to tell me Dimi's mom was taking her and Dimi to the park and she had already called Nora who said it was okay. Lizzie and Edwin were pretty quiet, they were doing something in Edwin's room that caused them to fight occasionally, but I didn't care my eyes stayed glued to the bathroom door, which still wasn't opening.

Finally right when I felt I was about to fall asleep right in the hallway the door opened and Casey stepped out holding it. I stood up cautiously since the look on her face was blank and unreadable. She looked up at me, "its… negative." I felt relief wash over me, it felt almost unreal, I couldn't even began to imagine how I would go about it if it would have been positive, I would never tell Casey though, but sitting out in the hallway I was scared, very scared.

I sighed with relief and instantly grabbed her holding her tightly, "thank god." She hugged me back and I knew she was crying a little bit, and then pulled away, "what do you mean?" her face looked hurt and confused, and what killed me is that lately I seemed to be the cause of it. Maybe not directly, but I was beginning to feel everything I said or did hurt her, maybe not right away, but eventually.

I looked at her confused, "I didn't mean it that way." She started to cry a little, "Derek if it wouldn't have been negative, then what would you say?" She then pushed me away gently and walked into her room closing the door. I stood there staring at the door, I wanted to go in there, but I needed to know what to say first, I needed to not hurt her, again. This whole thing was just confusing.

Casey's POV

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it for a few minutes. I then walked over to my closet and found a small plastic shopping bag and wrapped the test in it throwing it away in my waste basket. I breathed in a sigh of relief as I fell against my bed a million things running through my head. I was missing Miami and my friends, I was feeling relief for the test results, but also still held the feeling of what could have happened, I was still upset about what Derek had said to Sally, and to make matters worse whenever I was sad Sam found a way to my head. I was always wishing I could go back and change something for example what happened this morning when I heard what Derek said to Sally.

When I went to get my phone I stopped, when I heard them talking. You see in Miami he told me that he would have no problem about us and what others thought, but he had already not even have been able to tell one person, Sally. And now I'm beginning to think if I would have been pregnant he would have freed himself of everything, me, the baby, and any other responsibilities, not that I blamed him.

I started to cry as I lied on my bed silently and then something weird happened, I don't know if it was a dream or a hallucination, but it was something I needed.

"_What's on your mind?" a voice said on the other side of me bed._

I turned over realizing whom it was, but it was impossible for him to be here, yet somehow I found myself responding, "a lot of things, I still miss you, you know?" it was true I always miss him, and even though I love Derek I still find it more impossible every day to fully let go of him.

_Sam looked at me confused, "What do you mean, I'm right here with you, and I'm lying right beside you."_

I smiled sadly, "No Sam, you're not really here, this isn't real."

_He looked at me even more confused, "what do you mean, why can't I be with you, for real?"_

I rolled over lying on my back, whatever this was, was so different then what dreams or things I've had with Sam before I turned back over looking at him, "because you died Sam."

_He rolled over lying on his back thinking before turning to me, "then how will you remember me?"_

I smiled wiping away a tear, "In my memories and in my dreams those places we can always be together."

_He smiled, "So you won't forget me?"_

I smiled, "Never."

_He stared at me for a moment, "You don't want to fully let me go, do you?"_

I started really crying and shook my head, "No, I don't want to."

_He smiled, "then don't, but Casey just remember it's okay to let him in too, he loves you a lot and you love him too, you're just scared. I have to go now, Casey."_

I looked up shaking my head, "No, please, don't go."

_He smiled, "I'm not going anywhere I'm always right here, I love you," he placed his hand on my chest over my heart._

I nodded and then he disappeared, just like that, the hallucination or whatever you want to call it was gone, for now. I sat up touching my heart and whispering, "I love you too Sam." Then I lied there maybe for hours maybe for minutes either way, it still felt like an eternity. I looked over at my waste basket, feeling bad about what I said to Derek. I was scared too, and I was just as thankful it didn't come back positive, I just couldn't say it and now I pushed him away, again. So I just kept lying there for what felt like forever.

Suddenly my door flew open and a much frazzled looking Derek stepped in. He paced my room for a few seconds before stopping to look at me, "what you asked me in the hallway?"

I nodded, "yes what about it?" He sat down next to me, "I have an answer and I'm sorry it took me a while to get it, but this whole thing has just… just caught me off guard and I'm not going to say that when you told me it was negative that I wasn't relieved because I was, but you have to know, no you must know that if it was positive. Then I would have stayed by you through everything and that child would have had the happiest parents ever because we love each other so much and so when you asked me what I would have said well I would have said that I loved you because I do love you and one day when we're ready I want that test to come back positive."

He said it all very fast and it took me a moment to comprehend everything he said, but when I did, I just smiled slightly. I felt his eyes on me before he reached out cupping my face in his hands, "Do you…" I smiled cutting him off, "I love you too."

He grinned and I leaned in kissing him. He then pulled away, "What I said to Sally," I cut him off, "Derek please its okay I was really upset already and…" I wanted to push it away and pretend it didn't happen. It hurt me and it scared me.

He cut me off, "No, it was wrong, but it's just I wasn't sure you were ready for people to know yet and I didn't want her to confront you about it or…" I nodded, "I know, just don't do it again because it hurt even if it was a lie." He looked up, "I'm sorry and I won't, I promise." I nodded, "good, but umm I was wondering since school starts in two days and we said we want to go see Sam's mom, maybe we should go today." I knew after everything that had happened today maybe I shouldn't, we shouldn't but I felt I needed to and I was scared that maybe we wouldn't be able to until school started again and that alone, I knew was going to be, hard.

He nodded, "what about the grounding?" I shrugged, "what about it, this is more important." He smiled, "you're right; I'll tell Ed and Liz to cover for us, meet you downstairs?" I nodded, "Okay."

The next thing I knew we were parked outside of Sam's house and it was weird. I'd been here so many times, we both had, but now it was different because we weren't coming to see him. Derek turned of the car holding my hand, "are you ready?"

I turned to him nodding and then we both got out walking up to the door. Derek reached his hand up knocking lightly a few times before it slowly opened and Sam's mom stood there looking at both of us trying to smile, "Derek, Casey it's so good to see you come in."

I smiled back walking in and hugging her which she hugged back and it felt like it was something she needed. We then walked into the family room sitting down where there were flowers and things everywhere as well as pictures of Sam, some of them, well most of them Derek and I were in too. It was weird and that's all I could describe it with, it was like going somewhere that's so familiar and then yet it's so distant all of the sudden.

It was silent for a while before she looked up, "thank you for coming, I know how hard it's been for you two." Her voice it was so calm and yet so much on the verge of braking I just wanted to… I don't know what I wanted to do. Derek looked up, "We wanted to, how have you been?"

She sighed, "Different parts of the day are harder than others, but it's becoming a pattern I am beginning to learn, and you two, how have you been since… how are you doing?" I could tell the way her voice was trembling that even though she liked us coming by it was still making her emotions harder to deal with.

I tried to smile, "We miss him, a lot it still feels unreal sometimes." She nodded slowly and then it was quiet for a while before she spoke up, "I'm sorry we didn't invite you to the funeral, but it was just me and Sam's sister who came home from boarding school." I felt guilty a little bit because I was almost relieved she didn't ask us to the funeral, it was just I didn't want to remember Sam moments before he was being put down into the Earth, the thought scared me, a lot. I would rather remember him how he was before that day happened.

I nodded, "It's okay, we got to say goodbye, you didn't," I started to cry then and she squeezed my hand. I had never met Sam's sister, she was one year older than us and went to school out of town, but Derek knew her I think. Derek looked up, "How is Jaci anyways?"

Sam's mother looked up smiling sadly, "Well you know she's still a little shocked by this whole thing, but she's decided to move home and go to school here, so I was wondering if you two could maybe show her around, this whole thing has been hard enough on her as it is, but for some reason she decided to take on a new school too." She sounded strong, I was scared of going to a school I had gone to for years and she was coming to a new one.

Derek nodded, "sure, it's no problem." She smiled sadly again, "thank you." The phone started ringing and she got up, "Excuse me oh, Derek Casey, if you want there's two boxes upstairs in his room of pictures and things I thought you would like to have. I've been meaning to bring them over, but…" she was on the verge of tears and I stood up quickly, "it's fine we'll get them." She nodded walking out of the room and I sighed heavily looking over at Derek who stood up.

We walked silently up the stairs and down the hallway to Sam's room; the door was closed just like he always had it. I hesitated to put my hand on the doorknob, so after a few minutes Derek reached out opening it slowly. It was so weird everything was exactly like he left it; I mean I could almost see Sam lounging on the bed smiling up at us flipping through a hockey gear magazine. I think Derek felt the same way because he let me go in first.

I walked in first over to his desk, that was such a mess any other time I would have laughed and teased him about it, but he wasn't here for me to do that anymore. I walked over to the dresser, where a drawer was left open, probably from the morning he left. I reached down into it pulling out a shirt and bringing it up to my face feeling it. I wanted to see if it felt the same way when he was wearing it and when he would hold me. I put it down quickly wiping a tear out of my eye. I breathed in deeply turning around to see Derek sitting on the bed looking at one of Sam's old hockey jersey's, his expression was so blank, but I knew he was about to cry when he set it down.

He then stood up running his fingers through his hair, "Where are these boxes." My eyes fell on the bed to the two boxes and he nodded walking over and looking at his. I stood beside him glancing at mine, almost afraid to open it I then turned to him, "I think I'll look through it later." He nodded picking his up, "Yeah me too, let's go back downstairs." I nodded and we each picked up our boxes walking out into the hallway, Derek went ahead of me and very fast down the stairs leaving me in the room alone, I knew he was trying to look strong in front of me.

And then I found it hard to leave I sat on the bed laying my head against his pillow and trying to see if I could still feel him there. I breathed in smelling it and it still smelled like his hair right after he took a shower. I lied against it beginning to softly weep not wanting to ever leave. I wanted to lie here until he came back, woke me up and told me it was all a dream, but it wasn't.

I sat up looking around and my eyes landed on a tape coming out of his TV marked Casey, I slowly walked over to it pulling it out to examine it. It was in Sam's handwriting and it said my name. I then kept it in my hand turning around and looking at everything again, it was so weird, it was just the way he left it, and it was like he never even left, but he did.

I walked to the door putting my hand on the doorknob, but stopping in the doorway and turning around to an empty room. I then in such a quiet whisper, while a tear fell down my cheek spoke, "See you later Sam."

I then closed the door and held the tape up closer to my chest, wanting so badly to watch it, but also scared. I walked slowly downstairs and saw Derek saying goodbye to Sam's mom hugging her, which was big for Derek because besides me and Marti I had never seen him offer up hugs.

When he was done he backed up and Sam's mom wrapped me up in the biggest hug she had ever given me, then before she pulled away she whispered in my ear, "thank you, he loved you so much." I nodded, "I loved him too."

She then pulled away trying to smile at both of us while walking us to the door and saying goodbye, the visit was short, but it felt like forever. On the way home we didn't say anything, but that was okay. We pulled up and our parents weren't home thankfully so we walked inside and each took our boxes into our room. That's when I found myself sitting on my bed clutching the tape and crying silently.

Derek's POV

I was lying on my bed staring at my box, I still couldn't open, I sighed finally getting off my bed and walking out of my room. Casey's door was closed so I opened it looking inside. She was lying down on her bed crying and clutching some video tape with her name on it.

She looked up, "I found it, but I don't know what it is," she handed it to me and I examined it knowing what it was. I lied down beside her stroking her arm and setting it down, "He would want you to watch it."

She looked at me confused, "What is it?" I sighed rolling over and lying on my back, "It was something for your anniversary, just watch it Case."

She looked at it and then up at me, "Will you watch it with me, I…" I turned over, "Casey it's something for you I don't think I should…" She cut me off, "please." I sighed looking into her eyes and nodding, "fine let's go into my room though." She nodded getting up and following me, she handed it to me sitting on the bed and I put it in, but leaned against the wall.

**It was black for a few moments and then it switched on showing Sam laughing, "dude I thought you said you knew how to work a camera?" Then I heard me, "I do and it's on so say something already before she gets bored watching it."**

**He smiled, "yeah whatever Derek." I guess he didn't get to edit that out, but Casey was slightly smiling and then it clicked off and on again showing Sam smiling, "Hey Case it's me Sam, your boyfriend."**

**Casey grabbed her mouth trying not to cry as he continued, "So this year for our anniversary I thought I'd do something a little different to show you how much I love you, because I do, so much I even convinced Derek the camera man over there to help." My voice was heard off camera, "yeah, yeah don't give her any ideas I'm going to be nice Sam."**

**Sam laughed, "ignore him he's cranky it's seven thirty on a Saturday morning."  
He then smiled, "anyways I decided to make us this video to show you all our times I or Derek was secretly video taping, so uh don't kill me if your not wearing make-up because you still look beautiful anyways." Casey laughed through crying a little and then the tape went black before coming on at a different time when Casey and Sam were first getting together. **

**There was muffling of Lizzie, "Edwin hide the camera better or they'll see it." Edwin sighed setting it down so it showed an empty family room, "okay, okay, let project teenagers in love begin." Then it got quiet for a little while when Casey came in, in her pajama's about to go in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. **

**It rang again, "I'm coming!" Casey said annoyed before walking over and opening it and Sam stepped in, "Hey Casey is Derek here; we were supposed to play some babe raider."**

**Casey smiled nervously instantly trying to fix her hair, "No, no, nobody's home… I mean except me of course I'm home, but your looking for Derek… you can wait here if you want." He smiled walking over and sitting on the couch, "Cool."**

**Casey then walked over sitting beside him and it was quiet for a while until she spoke up, "So you have French with me, right?"**

**Sam smiled over at her, "Yeah," he then laughed, "Madame Stilo hates me, did you see what she did to me yesterday." Casey laughed, "Well you did fall asleep in class." Sam nodded, "yeah I guess, hey um your pretty good at that class aren't you?" Casey smiled brightly and then coughed, "oh yeah I'm alright."**

**Sam nodded, "Cool I was actually looking for a tutor I'm kind a failing and I don't want to get kicked off the…" Casey smiled finishing for him, "hockey team, right?"**

**He smiled leaning closer, "yeah, you should come see us play some time, Derek and I, mean not just me because that would be a little weird since you barely know me and uh…" he stuttered and Casey leaned closer laughing, "thanks, but uh Derek says I'm bad luck." Sam smiled getting lost in Casey's eyes, "I don't think your bad luck." And then they both leaned it and they kissed their first kiss which was interrupted by me when I came through the front door. The tape went black for a few seconds.**

**I looked over at Casey it was weird she was smiling, but looked so sad at the same time then it came on again and it was Sam, "Wow I guess Edwin and Lizzie really did like spying on us, huh? By the way that kiss was my best ever and I don't know if I would have stopped if someone," he looked at me on the other side of the camera, "didn't interrupt it." I heard my voice defensively, "hey you were my best friend first and it was my house." Casey laughed again and then Sam smiled back at the camera, "Okay now if you haven't turned this off yet, or if we're not kissing yet then this next one is a bunch of video clips of us, to that song I know you love from Across the Universe."**

**The tape went black again and then the song came on and different clips rolled across the screen of Sam and Casey I was in some of them. Casey was crying and smiling again through the whole thing and then just as the song was ending came a clip with audio it was Sam and Casey and he leaned in kissing her, "I love you Casey, always." She smiled, "I love you too Sam."  
**

**The tape went black and then Sam came on one last time, "the end, I love you Casey and I want to be with you forever." The tape ended and Casey stared at the screen holding her mouth so her crying wasn't so loud. I walked over taking it out and putting it on top of the VCR and looking down at her. **

She looked up at me, "thank you." I smiled, "It was more Sam, but I'm glad you found it." She then stood up hugging me tightly and I hugged back as she cried, "I miss him so much Derek," I sighed holding her tighter, "I know me too."

We stood there in silence for a little while when suddenly we heard my dad scream from downstairs, "Kid's we're home, we brought food!" I pulled away smiling and sighing, "wow talk about a day?" She nodded, "yeah um I put the you know in my waste basket, but after dinner I should probably throw it away out side just so you know they don't find it."

I nodded, "good idea," I then brought her into an even bigger hug, holding her tightly I didn't want to let go and then someone knocked on my door, "Derek you in there, where's Casey?" It was my dad and we both froze looking at each other.

"Derek! Did you hear me, answer before I open this door," I immediately let go of Casey walking over and poking my head out of the door and from the corner of my eye saw Casey dash under the bed. I smiled nervously, "Uh yeah dad?"

He crossed his arms, "We brought dinner home, and Casey have you seen her Nora can't find her." I opened the door, "I don't know she's not in here are you sure you checked everywhere." My dad stepped in my room looking around, "I don't know, so what did you guys do today why we were gone?" he sat down on our bed. Oh crap that bed sinks when someone's on it, I hope Casey can breathe.

Casey's POV

I had to hold my mouth from not coughing, did Derek forget I'm down here and can't breathe hello your father is sitting on me! Oh and P.S. I think there's socks down here older than me, ugh.

I heard Derek move around his room, "Oh well you know we took them for pancakes and then we came home." George moved on the bed, ouch the mattress pressed down harder on me, oh come one, "Yes Derek I know about that part I was just wondering what you to did, after you came home?"

"After we came home, yes well I didn't really do anything all that special… you know this chair is a lot more comfortable then that bed." I got hopeful when George moved his foot, but then I realized he wasn't moving instead he just kicked a dirty sock right in my face, I coughed and then I covered my mouth.

I felt the bed move when George sat up, "what was that noise?" Derek started coughing, "oh I've had a little cold, so did you say dinner was ready, I'm starving."

It was silent for a while and then I heard George, "Yeah I'll see you downstairs I should probably go get Marti next door anyways." And then he got off the bed thank god as soon as I heard the door shut I got out from under the bed so fast and started jumping around since there were socks and things on me, "Ewe, ewe, ewe," I then looked at Derek disgusted, "Do you have any idea what's under there?"

He laughed, "Hey you choose under the bed you could have easily taken the closet." I walked closer glaring, "this is not funny I had a… a… sock shoved in my mouth a sock that… ugh…" I shuttered. He smirked, "Oh thanks for telling me so could you go brush your teeth before I kiss you then?" he then laughed pointing at my chest, "oh and you still have a sock sticking to you."

I huffed glaring and then smiled, "sure I'll go brush my teeth Derek… right after you!" I then stuffed the sock in his mouth smirking and laughing as I walked in the bathroom cleaning out my mouth. He came in glaring at me, "that was so immature."

I smiled, "yeah I know, but the look on your face was worth it and very satisfying." He finished cleaning out his mouth and then walked over crossing his arms, "oh really?" I smirked, "yes it was." He then smirked, "Is this satisfying?" I shot him a confused glance before he grabbed me pushing me up against the counter with so much force from his kiss. I didn't think he would stop until he quickly backed away when I heard my mom call, "Casey, Derek dinner is here now we're not going to tell you again!"

Derek smirked at me calling back, "Coming Nora!" He then grinned leaning in as if to kiss me again, buy stopped, "let's go," then he pulled away walking out of the room and I had to catch my breath. That's why when I walked downstairs my goofy grin must have been plastered on my face, my mom smiled at me as I sat down, "Well Casey you look happy, any reason?'

I smiled towards her and Derek smirked, "yeah Casey anything amazing happen?" I shrugged smirking, "nope not really." Through the rest of dinner I was pretty quiet and so was Derek up until I felt his foot brushing up and down my ankle.

George laughed, "Why Casey you're blushing?" I looked up, "oh I'm just a little hot, can I be excused now?" He nodded and I got up going up to my room quickly and closing the door. That's when my IM popped up; I walked over sitting down not even realizing I left it on.

**Hallie16: hey sorry I can't call I'm on my way home, but I borrowed Skylar's laptop, well that's what I'll tell him if he wakes up at least hehe XD**

I laughed thinking a minute before typing back.

**Casey3: lol so I guess your finally leaving our paradise too! Seriously where do you live again, I might just run away and find you I have so much to tell you!**

**Hallie16: OMG me too! And uh I gotta go someone's waking up, but let's just say you may be telling me in person soon!**

**Hallie16 signed off at 8:45pm. **

I looked at the screen confused what did she mean? I then sighed laughing, I'll just have to ask her I mean if I sat here and tried to figure it out then well, I might be here all night. I was just about to sign off when another IM piped up, but it was one I didn't recognize.

**ThompsonHighGuy: hey, heard your back from Miami**

**Casey3: Umm yeah, but who is this?**

**ThompsonHighGuy: someone you know… ;)**

**Casey3: Haha very funny, that could be a lot of people seriously who are you?**

**ThompsonHighGuy: are you still going out with your step brother? **

**Casey3: depends I'll answer that if you tell me who you are! **

**ThompsonHighGuy: I'll take that as a yes… too bad, that could really damage his rep if people found out… and reputation seems to mean a lot to him it might hurt him if he lost it… how would you feel about being the cause of hurting him?**

I sat there trying to think of something to say when another ding went off.

**ThompsonHighGuy signed off at 8:50pm.**

I sat there staring at the IM, who was that and I think they were black mailing me, but then they didn't ask for anything. I tried reading it over again, the IM name really helped, not. I mean ThompsonHighGuy wow that narrows it down to about every guy in the school.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from my door. I jumped quickly exiting out of the IM and turning around to see Derek standing there I stuttered, "Nothing, just talking with Hallie, I think she may be up to something." He smirked sitting down on the bed, "she's always up to something, did she say something that confused you?"

I shrugged, "No why would you ask that?" He shrugged, "well you were staring at your computer screen for like ever and…" I smirked cutting him off, "Derek Venturi were you spying on me?"

He smirked standing up and walking over to me leaning down closer, "actually I was stalking you and now I'm going to kidnap you, again." I smiled rolling my eyes, "Oh and what will you be posting for ransom?"

He scoffed, "Please, I could not put a price on you besides stalkers never hold ransom on their victims." I nodded, "Is that so?" He smirked nodding, "yes it is."

I then smirked walking over to my door and shutting it and locking it, "Well what happens when the victim becomes the kidnapper?"

He smirked sitting on my bed, "depends on who you're kidnapping and how you do it." I smirked pushing him down on the bed and falling on top of him, "will this work?" He smirked laughing and then holding me closer, "yes." After that we ended up falling asleep in my room and after everything that had happened today I was still wondering who had sent the IM's and I couldn't help, but worry about what they said, or what they meant. So I decided, that I'd try playing along and see if maybe they would le me know what they meant, who they were, and above all things, not let them get to Derek.

**Authors Note: Okay wow I am very proud of this chapter, please let me know if you guys are too! Sorry a lot of things happened, but I just want to get them back at school, and the twist at the end what did you think of that? Also Sam's sister Jaci is about to become or eventually become a big character in the story since she was also first place in the contest, congrats again sweetie! Second and third should come soon, but I'm still waiting to hear about our third contest winners pictures!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: Okay first off thanks to the eleven reviewers honestly this chapter is for you guys, but seriously if you're reading please leave a review so I can see how you like the story! Also for the winners I promise both second and first even maybe third will appear in person for the next chapter I just had to wait until you guys could be in person at school. Anyways I'm going to keep this short and sweet so enjoy!**

**Sorry: When I was reading, I realized a part got cut out somehow so read it and you'll see it's fixed, once again sorry!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Derek Rejected?**

Casey's POV

I felt the light trying to shine through my eyelids, but the sound of my IM going off caused me to jump up. I rubbed my eyes and then jumped up when I saw Derek looking down at it. I ran over covering my computer, "What are you doing?"

He shot me a confused glance, "You're IM has been going off like crazy I was just going to…" I cut him off, "Going to what? My IM is a private thing, you can't just go on someone else's stuff like that, it is personal,"okay yeah I sounded like a crazy psycho, but you would to if you were trying to keep Derek from finding out about whomever the hell ThompsonHighGuy was!

Derek laughed still looking confused, "Look Case I'm sorry okay I didn't think it was the big a deal I mean it's just Hallie, I was just going to say hi." I laughed nervously, "Oh it was just Hallie oh okay yeah I'll tell her you said hi." Derek nodded giving me a weird look, "Yeah Case you do that um I'm going to go take a shower, you gonna be okay?"

I smiled nodding, "Me oh yeah you go take your shower, I'll be fine," I pushed him out of the room closing my door sighing with relief. I then smiled walking over to the computer. I laughed seeing Hallie's screen name repeating the same thing like a gazillion times.

**Hallie16: Dude Casey hello! You there?**

**Casey3: Oh yeah sorry I was asleep…**

**Hallie16: Hmm… With Derek? Hehe XD**

**Casey3: Uh no comment anyways wats up?**

**Hallie16: Oh nothing really I'm at home now… really bored ******

**Casey3: Oh I'm sorry lol so what did you mean yesterday?**

**Hallie16: Why I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Casey… ;)**

**Casey3: And I'm sure you do… so…**

**Hallie16: So Reed got here w/lunch and I have to go talk to you laterz Case!**

**Hallie16 signed off at 12:34pm. **

I sighed rolling my eyes, what did she have up her sleeve. I was just about to get up when my IM went off again. I smiled turning back towards the computer maybe she'll tell me after….

**ThompsonHighGuy: Hey ;) **

I stared at my computer for a while wondering if I should even respond when the IM went off again.

**ThompsonHighGuy: U there?**

I bit my bottom lip, and just when I was thinking about not answering I thought about what the person said last night, which made me nervous so I slowly typed.

**Casey3: Yes…**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Good… so think about what I said last night?**

**Casey3: That's not important who are you?**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Someone is a little over curious and that doesn't matter, for now at least, but what I said last night does mean something at least that's if Derek means something to you? ;)**

I gulped reading the last part, okay what was this guy's problem? It didn't matter I just wanted him to leave Derek alone, heck I wanted him to leave me alone, but if I could get just Derek that would be great too.

**Casey3: Look I'm getting kind of tired of this little game so what exactly do you want?**

**ThompsonHighGuy: The question is what do you want?**

**Casey3: I would like it if you left Derek alone! **

**ThompsonHighGuy: Well at least now we're getting somewhere, so let's say by chance I promise to leave that thing Derek you call a boyfriend and his rep alone, it will have a price or should I say prices.**

**Casey3: Look if its money you want you should know I don't have any I mean hello I'm sixteen!**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Dear Casey believe me when I say money is the last thing I need or want from you for that matter, but let's strike a deal, shall we?**

**Casey3: Whatever as long as you leave Derek alone and out of this!**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Now that's what I wanted to hear ;)**

**Casey3: Get to the point already!**

This guy was seriously ticking me off, but at the same time I was worried about Derek which was the only reason I was playing along!

**ThompsonHighGuy: Fine the first thing I want you to do is the next time he goes to kiss you in public especially at school, push him away.**

**Casey3: First off, he'd ask why! Second off, how would you know if I did it or not! And third, why would you care about that? **

**ThompsonHighGuy: Look you asking questions isn't in the deal, but I'll be nice just this once…**

**Casey3: Oh yeah you're nice alright…**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Ignoring that statement… So when he asks why tell him anything, but the truth oh and trust me I'll know. Oh and expect more from me with your further, let's call them payments.**

**Casey3: What about the third question?**

**ThompsonHighGuy signed off at 12:56pm. **

I sighed looking at my computer screen and scanning over the IM, what was up with this guy? I mean, ugh I hate this!

"Hey still on the computer?" I heard someone laugh from my doorway, I quickly exited out of the IM and turned around to see a smirking Derek leaning in my doorway.

I smiled, "I was just getting off, so take your shower?" I asked walking over to him, even though by his wet hair and uh, only in a towel around his waist I would think yes. He laughed, "Yeah, and unfortunately alone I was sort of hoping you would sneak in on me, but…"

I smiled, "yeah not when our parents and children are in the house Derek." Derek smirked, "ah, but that is where your wrong my dad and Nora are at work, Ed and Liz went to a movie with their friends and won't be back until tonight, and oh yes Smarti is over at a friends house, so…" he smirked leaning in to kiss my neck. I laughed thanking god I wasn't in public I mean this would have been hard to push away, but then again he wouldn't be wet and in a towel in public, hopefully.

I giggled, "Derek..." he lifted his head up to grin, "Yes?" I laughed, "I need to go take a shower." He stood up crossing his arms and frowned, "Oh so now you go take a shower after I'm done you are evil."

I laughed, "And I cannot believe you just called me evil, but uh I'm going to go take a shower now," I then smirked walking to the bathroom and quickly stepping into the shower.

Derek's POV

I sighed looking back at the bathroom door and then smirking before walking back into my room just throwing on pajama pants since due to grounding I wouldn't be going anywhere, not that it mattered since I had everything I needed right here. Tomorrow school was starting so that meant I needed to do something fun with Casey today.

I smirked, let's see I could start by greeting her in her room when all she has is a towel on. I slipped out of my room still hearing her in the shower and snuck into her room shutting the door. I smiled looking around for a spot to hide when her computer made a sound, not an IM sound like earlier, but one that let's just say caused me to walk over to the computer and sit down.

A tiny screen popped up.

**Hello, Casey3 **

**Would you like to add ThompsonHighGuy as a buddy?**

**Yes No**

I sat back from the computer, who the hell is ThompsonHighGuy and why is he sending a friend request to Casey? Okay Derek there is no reason to be jealous she might not even know him, I exited out of the buddy request and clicked on her recent IM list, curious.

**Recent IM**

**Hallie16**

**ThompsonHighGuy**

**Hallie16**

**ThompsonHighGuy**

I frowned, okay scratch that maybe she does know him. I was just about to forget about it and get up when the same sound went off again. I sighed turning back to the computer and reading the little box that popped up, again.

**Hello, Casey3**

**You have a personal friend request from ThompsonHighGuy, to read select:**

**Yes** **No**

I reached for the mouse finding myself clicking on yes, hey I want to know who this guy is, but I can't just ask Casey because then she'll be all what were you doing in my personal stuff. Another screen popped up after that one.

**Personalized friend request from ThompsonHighGuy: **

**Come on Casey you know you enjoy are chats, just click yes… I won't take no for an answer ;) I'll try again later.**

I quickly exited out, oh I have a feeling I know what would make you take no for an answer buddy and that would me my fist meeting your face, whoever you are! I then sat back why was Casey talking to this person? My face flushed with jealousy as I got up as I heard the shower switch off, okay Derek think! If I confront Casey about it she'll be mad about how I don't trust her and I went through her personal stuff, I mean how she flipped out on me earlier, was scary enough. Okay maybe she'll tell me about it eventually I mean we are trying to be honest with each other so, maybe she just needs time. I heard her walking down the hallway so I tried to trace back to my original plan and hid behind the door, just in time it opened and then it shut Casey standing with her back to me.

I smirked turning her around she laughed, "Derek what are you…" I cut her off before she could finish with my lips kissing her hard. Then I continued kissing her, but led her to the bed laying her down, I'd like to see whoever ThompsonHighGuy is do this! I smiled straddling over her and breaking our kiss leaning up to look down at her.

She smiled at me confused and I just smirked leaning down and kissing her neck, she moaned and then laughed pushing me up, "Derek what has gotten into you?" I smirked, "You'll see be right back," I jumped up running into my room and grabbing something plastic out of my wallet, I'm guessing you can guess what. I then went back into Casey's room falling back down on her and smirking reaching to undo her towel. She laughed stopping my hand, "Derek?"

I smirked holding up the condom for her to see, "What I'm prepared?" She smirked, "Yeah, but…" I frowned leaning up, "but what I thought it was pretty fun last time I mean what's the problem?" She smiled confused rubbing my neck, "nothing's wrong Derek calm down." I sighed falling and laying down next to her mumbling under my breath, "Bet you wouldn't mind so much if it was ThompsonHighGuy."

Casey looked at me confused, "Did you say something?" I rolled my eyes, "no… actually yes I want to know why all of the sudden you want to pass up the perfect opportunity to, you know…"

She rolled her eyes, "I never said I was passing it up, I was just wondering why all of the sudden you wanted to you know again." I sat up, "Oh so now I need an excuse to be with you?" She sat up looking at me, "Derek that's not what I said, what's wrong with you?"

I crossed my arms, "nothing Casey, nothing at all, okay I'll just go hang out in my room, do whatever you want." I then got up going into my room and slamming the door while falling down on my bed. I felt a little bad about Casey, but I was also not in the best mood and yes I'll admit it, I felt rejected. I lied there for what seemed like forever and I think I was even drifting off into a light sleep when I though I heard my door open and close. I just ignored it though after a while and kept my eyes closed lying on my back when suddenly I felt someone straddle themselves over me and lean down kissing my neck. My eyes shot open and I saw Casey was the source, "Casey what are you…" She leaned up cutting me off smirking and cover my mouth, "Just relax Derek, this is my way of an apology for earlier okay?"

I nodded slowly and she smirked leaning up to undo her bra she was now wearing. She giggled tossing it behind her and leaning back down to place kisses on my bare chest, causing me to tingle all over. She then sat up dropping something small and plastic on my chest she smirked, "hurry up." I nodded doing what I was told and protecting myself so to speak, smirk. I then laughed grabbing her and switching so I was now leaning over her, she giggled placing her hands around my neck and pulling me down so I was kissing her neck.

I then began starting at her lips and kissing her down her legs and then back up until I reached her panties. I smiled twirling the strap through my fingers at first and smirking back at her she giggled and I pulled her out of them slowly locking my hips with hers before letting my body be one with hers, once again.

I'm not sure how long we were, let's call it enjoying ourselves I jus know afterwards we both drifted off to sleep.

Casey's POV

I smiled rolling in my sleep and then suddenly heard someone yell, "Casey! Derek! We're home and we're going out for dinner, you have five minutes before we come up there!" I jumped up accidentally falling off the bed and panicking, what my mom and George were down stairs threatening to come up here, and I was, I looked down covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I was butt naked and I looked over at Derek so was he, I paced around his room looking for my bra and panties, but couldn't find them anywhere. I grabbed one of Derek's shirts throwing them over me and then walking over pushing him, he moaned rolling over. I sighed rolling my eyes and smacking him several times with a pillow, "Derek get up! Get up right now!"

He jumped up, "I'm up dad I'm up I swear!" He looked over at me and I rolled my eyes, "Do I look like a middle aged man Derek?" He smirked rubbing his eyes and placing a hand on my hip, "I could think of a few ways you could prove that…" I smiled rolling my eyes, "Aw Derek that would be so sweet," I then smacked him, "if our parents weren't about to come up here so get dressed." He rubbed his head, "Owe… wait are parents are downstairs, holy shit Casey what are you doing get some clothes on, I mean your clothes!"

I rolled my eyes, "thanks, but I'm not retarded I was going to do that I just thought I'd wake you up first now get dressed they said something about going out to eat, so hurry up before they come up here!" I then ran out of the room into my own room quickly pulling on jeans and a random band tee I had, since it was the first thing I pulled out of my drawer. I then ran a brush through my hair letting the loose curls just stay and applied a small amount of make-up before grabbing my shoes and purse and running downstairs.

I smiled slowing down when I saw my mom and George standing there my mom smiled, "finally the kids are already in the car, what took you so long?" I smiled putting on my shoes oh nothing just busy having sex with Derek, "Oh uh sorry mom I was uh… getting things ready for school, but I'm ready now."

George looked at me curiously and then frowned, "fine where's Derek, he better be here." I laughed, "Of course he is here George, and he's just upstairs, doing something?" George nodded and my mom smiled, "Well sweetie Casey and I will go get in the car, you and Derek meet us out there and hurry we have a table saved," we both then walked out getting into the car where Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie were all sitting leaving two spots in the third and or last row for Derek and I, I smiled climbing in and saying hi to all of them. After a while George and Derek came out both looking very unpleasant. George looked like he was scolding Derek and Derek was rolling his eyes. When they got in Derek climbed in next to me and George looked at Derek through the mirror mouthing, "We will finish this later."

I looked confused at Derek once we started driving, but he just gave me the not now look, so I turned to look out the window. After a while I slid my hand over touching Derek's and he broke his stone hard glare from out the window slightly smiling at me. I then smiled turning back towards the window, about to remove my hand when I felt Derek entwine it with mine, I looked back over at him, but he was looking out the window again. I smiled turning back towards my own window, but feeling Derek's tight yet comfortable grip on my hand.

Finally the car came to a stop at some Italian restaurant and everyone got out of he car, really fast Derek let go of my hand and got out, I got out behind him. My mom smiled, "Well come on we might have already lost our reservations, guys." We all followed her in right behind her except for Derek who was lagging behind, I thought about going back to him, but then I remembered even if our parents didn't see us stupid IM person might. Instead I just looked back and then walked in holding the door for him when he finally came in. A hostess sat us at a table over in the corner my mom and George sitting at one end of the table then Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin and then Derek and I took the two seats next to the corner and back wall.

I smiled looking around at how nice the restaurant was, "So mom, George what's the occasion?" My mom smiled up from her menu, "Oh nothing too big just since everyone is going back to school tomorrow Liz and Ed thought it would be fun to go out to dinner tonight." Lizzie smiled up at me and so did Edwin and then Marti frowned looking at her menu, "there's nothing for kids on here."

George smiled reaching over to help her, bus she moved away, "no dad, you don't know what I like." He laughed, "Of course I do Marti." She pondered his response for a moment and then shook her head, "No thank you," she then got up skipping over to Derek who was lost in his own world. She smiled up at him, "Smerek what do I like on here?" She held out the menu, but Derek must have not noticed and he paid no attention to her. She frowned tapping her, "Smerek I asked you for help," she whined and Derek finally shot up he looked down at her giving her back the menu, "not now Marti," he then turned away. I had never heard Derek call Marti, well Marti I looked at him, but he was out of it again, I then looked at Marti, who's eyes were watering up and she then started to cry and with everyone at the table watching she ran over to me jumping in my lap, crying. I looked at everyone smiling barely, "Um I'll take Smarti to the restroom," I then got up stopping to whisper to Derek, "Derek whatever the hell is wrong with you get over it, because you just made Marti cry, Derek snapped out of it looking up at us, I frowned at him and he looked at Marti she looked at him crying then buried her head, "Smasey Derek is mean, take me to the bathroom," I nodded and then looking back at Derek I walked over to the hallway where the bathroom was.

When we came out of the bathroom I had finally gotten Marti to calm down a little and the crying had mainly stopped. Although I had a feeling she was still very upset with Derek probably because when we came out Derek looked up standing there and Marti frowned trying to push past him. He leaned down stopping her, "Smarti look I'm sorry okay."

Marti frowned and then started hitting him, "No Derek! You are a jerk!" Derek sighed looking up at me and I shrugged he sighed looking down at her, "Smarti come on you never call me Derek please forgive me I'm really sorry."

She frowned and then started hitting him, "No Derek, now let me go, let me go… I… I… I hate you!" she screamed and my eyes got huge along with Derek he then let her go and she ran back to the restaurant. Derek ran his hair through his hands sighing and standing up, and I could tell the whole thing with Marti really meant a lot to him and now… He looked at me and I almost thought he was about to cry when he moved forward to hug me. I felt like the worst person ever then because I realized I could hurt him either way, but I held up my hands to stop him. He looked up at me confused and hurt, "I need to get back to Marti," I said quickly walking away and back to the table. When i got back the family had ordered pizza and I let Marti sit in my lap since I wasn't hungry. Derek never came back until we had to leave and then he was distant and didn't even look at me, this night sucked! When we got home he went straight up to his room and I went to tuck in Marti for my mom and George.

When I was tucking her in she looked up at me, "Smasey do you think Smerek is mad at me?" I smiled, "No Smarti he's just a little hurt right now is all, but he knows he hurt your feelings too." She nodded, "I don't really hate him, I was just mad, but I know he's mad at someone, so who is it?" I looked away, "He's mad at himself Smarti," and me I thought.

Marti smiled sleepily turning over, "Okay Smasey goodnight." I smiled getting up, "goodnight Smarti," I then walked out into the hallway stopping at Derek's closed door which loud mind splitting music was pounding out of it. I sighed knocking on the door, "Derek?" There was no response so I sighed opening the door, Derek looked up from me from his desk and then shouted over the music, "Get out Casey!"

I sighed walking over and turning down the music, he walked over glaring at me, "Don't touch my stuff!" I stepped back a little since he yelled at me I then frowned completely turning off the music and he turned it back on yelling again, "I said don't touch my stuff!"

I felt my face flush with anger and then I did something I regretted even as I was doing it, "Fine then take these back, you asshole!" I then undid my locket and pulled of the ring throwing it at him and spinning around to leave on my heel. I heard the music shut off and just as I opened the door Derek came behind it closing it I looked at him, "Derek let me leave!"

He held up the locket and the ring, "Not until you put these back on, their yours not mine." I shook my head, "No Derek they were ours now there yours again, and I can't touch your stuff remember!" He frowned, "God you always take everything so freakin personal!"

I laughed angrily, "Oh I'm sorry for being myself, don't worry it won't happen around you anymore!" He rolled his eyes, "See there you go again! I mean honestly you're the one who started this stupid fight anyways!"

I scoffed, "Me? You think I started the fight are you insane you're the one who was a complete ass to Marti!" He started pacing, "Oh please I said I was sorry and it's Marti she will forgive me I'm talking about how you hardly let me touch you today!" I rolled my eyes, "We had freaking sex today Derek what are you talking about!" He stopped coming closer to me, "You know that's not what I mean and for one at first you did push me away it wasn't until afterwards you had guilt sex with me and second at the restaurant in the time I needed comfort you wouldn't give it to me!"

My mouth dropped, "Guilt Sex? Guilt sex, Derek Venturi I do not have sex because of guilt I am not a slut!" He laughed angrily, "then what was it Casey?" Suddenly his door burst open to a frazzled looking George and Nora, they both sighed, "You two go to sleep and stop fighting!"

I sighed walking to the door, "Sorry mom, George," I then stopped looking back at Derek, "and to answer your question asshole it's something that definitely won't happen again anytime soon." My mom gasped, "Casey language." I rolled my eyes walking to my room and slamming the door falling onto the bed and starting to cry. I felt my bare "finger and neck, so I just cried harder. Suddenly I stopped and heard a voice I so couldn't deal with right now, since it wasn't real.

"_Casey come on, don't cry," I heard Sam say as if he were sitting next to me. I turned over seeing him, well not really, but I did, it was hard to explain._

I cried, "why not, did you not hear what happened back there, I hate Derek." I let my head fall back onto the pillow.

_Sam sighed, "Come on it was just a fight you don't hate him and he doesn't hate you, please Casey you know that's not true."_

I sat up, "No, no I don't know that's not true in fact I'm sick of protecting the stupid idiot from whoever ThompsonHighGuy is and then Derek hurting me, if he only knew…"

_Sam cut me off, "that's it Casey he doesn't know, because you didn't tell him."_

I laughed sadly, "and I'm not going to, but still he had no right to stand there and say what he did to me I mean guilt sex, who does he think I am and I'm not the one who went all bipolar at the restaurant on poor Marti!"

_Sam sighed, "Yeah I know, but maybe there's a reason didn't you ask him what was bothering him, no you pushed him away."_

I looked up, "I told you I'm trying to protect him!"

_Sam sighed, "Maybe he doesn't need you to protect him from what your trying to protect him from Case I mean…"_

Anger flushed my face again, "You know what Sam if you're just going to tell me how wrong I am then go be a hallucination to Derek, not me because you're not real!" Jus then Sam vanished and I sighed, "Sam wait I'm sorry, Sam?" I sighed giving up and falling back onto my bed trying to fall asleep and finally did.

Derek's POV

I sat in bed staring down at Casey's locket and ring, playing over everything that happened again and regretting each and everything we said to each other more and more each time I did. I sighed running my fingers through my hair and setting them on my nightstand I then turned off the light just about to fall asleep when I almost jumped at a voice.

"_So what part of don't hurt her, did you not understand?" a voice that could not possibly be real said. I jumped up turning on my light to see Sam standing there I rubbed my eyes and he was still there._

I pointed up at him, "You can't be here you're?"

_He rolled his eyes, "Whether I'm really here or not doesn't matter, but the point is you messed up so shut up and listen." I nodded slowly and he smiled pointing at me, "Casey obviously won't give in first so you are going to fix this," I opened my mouth to object, but he cut me off, "no don't give me an excuse if you really love her Derek you will fix this tomorrow morning as soon as she wakes up, before school, if no then I hope you don't mind dating girls like your previous girlfriends again." And then I blinked and he was gone._

I frowned, "great I'm going crazy," I then sighed turning off the light and falling backwards on my bed trying to fall asleep.

**Authors Note: Okay unless I get a good number of reviews I probably won't update too soon just because I'm really busy so I'll let you guys decide, thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note: Okay so first off thank you for all the wonderful reviews honestly if you guys kept them going at that rate updates would definitely come out at a fast rate! Also as of now I plan to stop this story at chapter forty and then the sequel will begin, but I'm not going to say the sequel will be all peaceful just because this story will be left with a happy ending, all I can say is it will always end with dasey, but you probably already knew that I hope. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy! Oh and review please!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction) **

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Hallie's Back In Action!**

Casey's POV

I rolled over in my sleep and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor, feeling something jabbing into my back. I moaned, sitting up, and finding the source was my remote, I tossed it onto my bed, looking over at the clock discovering it was six thirty in the morning. School didn't start till eight so Derek wouldn't be up till seven thirty, not that I cared, and the rest of the house wouldn't be up till at the least seven. I sighed getting up and deciding to just get ready and walk to school, it wasn't very far and I needed time to think.

I quickly put on jeans and a vintage looking tank top with some vintage logo on it. I then grabbed a jacket, in case it was cold and slipped on a pair of Abercrombie flip flops that matched the top. The curls in my hair just needed a little mouse and I put on the usual amount of eye make-up except some baby blue glitter eye shadow. I then grabbed my back pack and purse and walked out of my room, I stopped at Derek's door, but I decided to just stick to the original plan and went downstairs. It was quiet and dark, I grabbed a water bottle and a banana and went out the side door in the kitchen. The sun was still coming up and it was chilly so I slipped on the jacket while walking down the deserted sidewalks and streets towards my school.

I suddenly got a terrible feeling that I had left something I desperately needed at home, and that's when I realized I did, but it was something, well things, I gave away. I reached up to my bare neck and then looked at my bare looking hands. I shrugged it away shoving both of my hands into my jacket pockets and picking up my pace. The fight last night just couldn't have come at a worst time. I mean one we've had to been extra cautious around our parents, two going to Sam's house was hard, three school was starting, four Derek was acting weird, and oh yeah five I'm a little busy trying to protect him from whoever the hell ThompsonHighGuy is!

It didn't matter, I mean sure maybe I triggered the fight by not hugging him, but then again he was the one who when we went to the restaurant was acting all weird and made Marti cry and oh I really don't want to think about this anymore! I mean obviously if our fight was all that important to him and he wanted to make up then where was he last night when I cried myself to sleep after my hallucination, again?

And then I realized something, he was still Derek. I mean sure he's changed a lot and matured, but he'll still always be, Derek. And I'm still Casey, so maybe like it was before all of this happened, when all we did was clash, was how it would always be. I mean sure you could sugar cote it with lovely words and gifts and feelings, but when you got down to the roots, what was really there? I'm not sure I even know… my thoughts were interrupted by a loud honk, I jumped thinking it was aimed at me only to find I had just crossed a street and it was behind me.

I turned around to see a very nervous looking and messy boy standing in the street a car stopped inches before touching him, Derek. He looked up at me and then the driver yelled, "get out of the street already idiot!" He didn't move, all he did was stand there and stare at me, so the driver honked again and drove around him, almost hitting him again.

After a while, when I was pretty sure either he went into a standing coma or was just planning on standing there all day I sighed turning around and walking further towards the school as my eyes started to tear up a little. I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder from behind and I turned around to see Derek of course. I wiped away a tear and then before walking away I said, "what is it Derek, come back for more guilt sex?"

I heard him behind me, "Casey wait, come on…" I ignored him picking up my pace. "Casey! Casey will you just please stop?" He said grabbing my arm. I turned around, "Derek I don't have time for this right now, I need to get to school!" He frowned, "What are you saying, you don't have time for us now?" I sighed, "No, I'm saying I would rather not do a repeat of last night, which technically was the end of us, and now I'm going to school, goodbye." I said turning away and walking until he called after me, "So you're just gonna give up that easy, huh? The minute things get hard Casey runs away, fine run!"

I turned around and then walked up to him, my face flushing with anger, "The only thing I want to run away from, is you Derek. Don't you get it? We are Casey and Derek and no matter how we change that's still who we are. We don't belong together, don't you understand our parents and mostly everyone is against it. How is this stupid story supposed to have a happy ending when it simply can't?" He looked at me for a moment and then all of the sudden he grabbed me pressing his lips against mine, I reacted for a while, but pulled away quickly pushing him, "You can't do that! You can't expect that one kiss is going to make everything okay, it doesn't Derek!"

He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling me towards him, "then what does Casey, just tell me and I'll do it, okay?" I looked down and then up at him, "You can't." He sighed in frustration, "Oh my gosh why do you have to make everything so dam complicated!" I sighed, "Derek that's it okay no matter what we do there's always something that comes along and gets in the way, there's always someone who is strongly against us, so what kind of way to try and love a person is that?"

He got closer to me, "Casey it's the only way okay with anything there's always complications in life there's complications, okay, but you make it through them it makes you stronger, it makes us stronger! And as far as everyone else well the hell with them it's not their relationship it's ours the only people that matter are you and me, no one else." He breathed heavily after that and I looked into his eyes he then without saying another word reached down into his jacket pocket and brought out his hand holding something I couldn't see. He then opened my hand and placed to small items in it, that meant everything to me and closed it. He then looked back up at me slowly, "I love you, but rather you love me or not these are yours to keep, okay just like my heart Casey you have it and no matter what happens or even if you want to return it, I can't take it or these back because these and my heart belongs to you, always."

I stared at him for a few moments and just as he was about to turn away I grabbed him tugging first gently and then roughly at his lips with my own. He reacted instantly pulling my body closer to his, and wrapping his arms protectively around my body. We probably wouldn't have stopped if we didn't hear something drop and hit the side walk. We both broke apart and found the source standing on the other side of the street, who dropped their books and was standing with their mouth hanging down and a look of shock plastered all over their face.

Derek laughed nervously calling to him, "Uh hey there Ralph, what are you doing out here so early?" Ralph didn't respond instead he walked almost in a trance over to us from across the street. He the pointed at us confused, "You and you… I must be going… were you just… I'm losing… how did this… you and you?" Derek looked at him, "Ralph are you going to be okay?"

Ralph laughed nervously, "Oh me yeah just a little shocked I think I need to lie down…" he started to fall backwards and Derek and I both sprang forward catching him. He looked up at us, "wh… what is going on?"

Derek sighed, "A really, really long story, walk with me Ralph and I'll explain all." Ralph nodded slowly and Derek started from the beginning, leaving out the sex and some stuff about Max, but everything else was pretty much there. By the time we finished we were in front of the school, Derek turned to him, "So uh how do you fell about all of this then?" Ralph looked at me and then him and then forward, "I'm still grasping most of it, but you two deserve to be happy, so uh… I guess I'm cool… we're cool," he said holding out his hand for Derek and they did this stupid little thing they made in like ninth grade. I laughed a little bit and then my pocket started buzzing, I reached down and noticed it was a text from a hidden number, I looked back at Ralph and Derek smiling, "Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom meet me at my locker, say five minutes?"

Derek nodded and then I walked away clicking the read button…

**Message From: Unknown Number**

**Message: Look who already broke the first rule. You know I should call off the deal and cause more, what was it again, complications for Derek. ;)**

I opened my locker hiding my phone and quickly typing something and hitting reply.

**Message From: Casey**

**Message: No! **

It took a second, but pretty soon the vibrations came again and I quickly hit the read button, letting a new message take over the screen.

**Message From: Unknown Number**

**Message: That's what I thought so maybe I'll give you another chance, however that means a long with your other tasks you have to do something extra special for me.**

I sighed slowly typing in a new message and hitting send very, very slowly.

**Message From: Casey**

**Message: …Fine, what do you want?**

The message went off extremely fast then.

**Message From: Unknown Number**

**Message: That you'll find out later, and I have to go for now, but uh your eye shadow looks nice today ;) later Casey…**

I jerked my head up looking around for anyone who was texting or watching me, but no one I could see was even paying attention. I moaned putting it back in my pocket and then slammed my locker door jumping when three other people were on the other side of it, two I knew Ralph and Derek, the third was a girl, she looked a little older than us. Her hair fell a little past her shoulders and was a wavy dirty blonde color. She was dressed cute, but in a very tomboy way and looked really pretty even though not a trace of make-up was on her face. This girl looked so familiar, but I was sure I hadn't seen her before.

Ralph laughed interrupting my thoughts, "Whoa what's up with you?" Derek nodded slowly, "yeah you okay, I mean I don't think your locker could have done anything that bad…" I smiled, "Oh I'm fine and I'm mad at it because I can't find something… you know nothing really anyways…" I looked back towards the girl who was sort of smiling at me.

Derek looked up, "Oh dude sorry Jaci this is Casey and Casey this is Jaci… Sam's sister." That's when it hit me, duh she looked familiar I had seen pictures and she favored her brother with things like his hair, I smiled at her, but then wasn't sure if that was the right thing. I mean it was a weird situation and even Ralph now looked sad at the mention of Sam's name. The girl smiled nodding, "It's nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you." I smiled, "thanks you too, and um only good things I hope?"

She laughed a little, "Don't worry it was from Sam and trust me nothing bad about you ever even went through his head I'm pretty sure." I nodded smiling and she did the same.

Derek then spoke up, "Okay so… I guess your coming to school here now." Jaci smiled rolling her eyes, "No Derek I just packed up all my stuff from boarding school and got up this early and drove to your school to come say hi and then go back." I laughed and Derek threw his hands up defensively, "hey just trying to make a little convo."

I smiled rolling my eyes, "So Jaci are you a junior like us or?" She smiled, "Actually I'm a senior, but back at my all girls' boarding school our classes and what years they went with our different so I have a few classes with you guys I think." I smiled, "cool, and did you say all girls boarding school?" She nodded, "yep, why?" Derek rolled his eyes, "Long story short a Casey used to be all… it used to be my mother and my sister and me… a happy little family and all right with me… then mom got married that's when everything changed… something's were lost and others were gained… a new school, a new house, so many changes that made my head spin… now I gotta brother who gets under my skin… livin life with Derek… livin life with Derek…" Jaci and I stared at him strangely as he sort of broke out into that random song finally he stopped smirking, "See now you have a fun way to tell your story, right… right?"

I smiled slowly, "yeah thanks Derek, but you were having so much fun I'll just let that be your thing." Jaci laughed and I smiled patting him on the shoulder he rolled his eyes, "whatever Ralph and I think that song is golden, right Ralph?" he turned only to find Ralph was across the hallway hitting on two girls, he mumbled something and then turned back to us.

Jaci smiled holding up a paper, "Um I actually need to go to the library and get this for a class can you guys show me where it…."

She was cut of by a girly shriek down the hallway, "Casey McDonald what are you doing here!" I kept my back to the voice, I knew the voice, but why was that voice here and could it really be, I turned around instantly running and screaming, "Hallie!"

We both laughed hugging each other and then I pulled apart confused, "Wait what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" She laughed, "I have my ways." I smiled, "yeah… like?" She opened her mouth, but another voice cut her off laughing, "like making her brother and his poor friends do all the packing and unpacking for a little brat like herself." I smiled seeing Reed and he instantly wrapped me in a brotherly hug, I laughed, "Okay seriously what are you guys doing here?"

Hallie smiled, "I'm coming to your school I mean honestly you need me, in fact who doesn't need me?" I smiled, "well duh I knew that, but I mean how are you going to go to school here because your parents live far away and Reed's collage is like an hour away so where are you living?" Reed smiled, "with our cousins, she doesn't know them very well, but that didn't stop Hallie from moving on in yesterday." I laughed and then another voice came scoffing, "ha she moved in more like we moved in all her stuff," I looked up to see Skylar grinning and Caleb next to him. I smiled and then me and Hallie started jumping up and down, I mean it's like the best day ever now! When we stopped I noticed people were staring at us, but somehow I didn't care and then I saw Derek and Jaci walking over.

That's when I also noticed Skylar staring at them I smiled, "Skylar are you okay?" He nodded slowly and Reed laughed, "Look's like someone has a crush on… wait who is that?" I smiled, "her name is Jaci and she is Sam's sister." Skylar smiled a goofy grin, "Jaci…" Hallie laughed along with Caleb who wrapped his arms around her from behind. I smiled and Derek came up, "Dude Reed, Caleb, Skylar what are you doing here this rocks!" They all exchanged hand shakes and greetings and then he smirked at Hallie, "and why did you bring her?"

Hallie smacked him, "shut up Derek, your such an ass!" Derek smirked, "Hallie I know my ass is hot, but talking about I right in front of poor Caleb, sorry man it's all her I swear," Hallie rolled her eyes. She then smiled hugging Jaci, "Hi I'm Hallie and your Jaci nice to meet you!"

Jaci stepped back smiling, but I could tell she was a little scared, Reed laughed, "please excuse my sister she believes in becoming best friends at hello, but um I'm Reed, this is Caleb, and this is Sklyar." They all said hi except for Skylar who just stared smiling at her Jaci leaned over whispering in my ear, "is he okay?" I laughed, "Skylar's never okay."

She smiled nodding and then looked at the clock, "Oh crap I still need to go to the library, but since your friends are here you can just…" Skylar cut her off, "I can take you!" I looked at him confused, "Did you even go…" Jaci cut me off, "thanks, that'd be nice." Skylar nodded, "cool let's go." They then walked off in the wrong direction I might add, but none of us had the heart to embarrass Skylar like that.

I turned back towards everyone, "okay did anyone just see what I saw?" Hallie laughed, "You mean Skylar falling all over Jaci and Jaci not exactly rejecting him either?" Caleb laughed, "Oh come on girls it's Skylar he doesn't get crushes he gets a different girl every night." I smiled, "Hallie tell your boyfriend he's so wrong, I know that look Caleb had that look with you, remember Derek you saw it too?" Derek laughed imitating Caleb, "Oh you mean the Hallie you're so hot, but I'm so scared if I make a move Reed will kick my ass look?" Reed laughed and smirked, "yeah dude even I saw it which worried me at the time, but now I'm cool… mostly." Caleb smiled sarcastically, "thanks guys you are awesome friends really."

Hallie smiled, "Oh come on sweetie we all love you especially me your totally awesome girlfriend." He smiled leaning into kiss her, "and I think I love you." Derek and Reed laughed saying at the same time, "and I think I'm gonna barf."

I rolled my eyes smiling and then I screamed happily, "Wait so your really here then!" Hallie smiled hugging me again, "Yeah I am these losers are at collage an hour away, but Caleb here better come see me every once in a while if he knows what's good for him." Caleb smiled, "I said I would try." Derek laughed, "Its cool Hallie if he stays away too long there are a ton of guys here always looking for new hot chicks so…" Caleb tensed up, "Did I mention I'll be down this Friday after classes for the weekend?" We all laughed and then Reed smiled, "Yeah and we'll be here today and then I'm sure Skylar, if we get him to leave in the first place, will come Friday too, so I guess that means I'll come too."

Caleb smiled, "and um someone else." Reed smiled looking at Derek nervously, "oh yeah… what happened to let's not bring it up yet it's a touchy subject with him Caleb," he said elbowing him. Caleb smiled, "it's better to tell him now Reed…" he said elbowing him back. Derek laughed confused, "okay someone mind explaining?"

Hallie rolled her eyes, "Logan wants to come to, but with his new girlfriend." Derek nodded and I could tell he was trying, "Oh Logan great… but uh he has a girlfriend now good, maybe he won't try and steal mine this time!" he yelled in a whisper. I laughed, "Calm down no one could steal me away from you… except Johnny Depp, but he sort of has kids and is in love with someone else so I think you're good," I smiled over at him. He rolled his eyes, "yeah, just wait he'll show up in a limo with a dozen roses tomorrow." Hallie and I laughed at him and then I smiled at her, "So what classes do you have, any with me?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "please she's a sophomore, she has totally different classes I bet so don't get your hopes up." Reed smirked and then Hallie stuck her tongue out at Derek, "actually I have French, math, science, and art with you guys I'm gifted for my age, thank you very much!" I laughed, "That's so awesome, but wait how did you get in our classes? Like there are ones all throughout the day."

Caleb smiled pulling her closer, "Hallie has her ways." Hallie giggled, "Duh." I laughed, "of course." Derek faked a moan, "great now I get the Hallie and Casey and probably soon to be Jaci team all against me, while you three get to be in collage paradise… well, I have all the women." Reed smirked, "luck you," he said in a sarcastic tone. I piped up, "hey you," I pointed at Reed, "I don't like that tone and you," I pointed at Derek, "you only have one woman, and that is me," I smiled. Derek smirked over at me and then the bell rang, Hallie jumped with excitement, "Oh my gosh we have art now!"

Derek moaned, "I'm skipping that teacher hates me." I smiled, "no your not, we have to show Hallie and Jaci the way things are around here." Reed smiled, "well we better go then, but uh we'll come back up for lunch." Caleb nodded laughing, "yeah now we need to go find Skylar before he kidnaps your friend, oh um and Derek can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

Derek nodded and they walked away we all watched trying to see what they were saying, but it was hard and Reed gave up just walking away to find Skylar. I sighed grabbing Hallie's arm and dragging her into art, Derek didn't care about being late, but I did. We came in and sat at a table with four other empty spaces.

Derek's POV

Caleb pulled me over by some lockers I looked at him confused, "what's up dude?" He smiled slightly, "I need a favor." I nodded, "okay sure as long as it's not illegal, it isn't illegal right?" He rolled his eyes, "no it's about… Hallie I would appreciate it if you made sure she doesn't make too many friends with the male part of your school."

I laughed, "You're jealous and worried that Hallie is going to dump you for a high school dude?" He frowned, "yes and don't laugh this is serious she is young okay she could quickly fall in love with someone else." I smiled, "No she couldn't, but sure dude your wish is my command, now uh I gotta get to class."

He nodded, "Cool oh and one more thing can you give something to her from me?" I backed up, "look if it's a kiss then I don't roll that way even to send a message." He smacked me laughing, "dude shut up, here it's a note just give it to her." I nodded taking it, "cool later dude." He nodded, "Yeah later and thanks again Derek!" I nodded walking down the hall and into the art room.

The teacher glared up at me and then smiled at the class, "Well students wasn't it nice of Mr. Venturi to greet us with his presence?" I smirked, "I only come for you Miss C."

She nodded, "yes well please take your seat and start you project, the rubric is on your desk." I nodded, "cool." I then walked towards the back table where Casey and Hallie were laughing only to find someone stopping me, "Yo D! Over here man!" I looked over and it came from a.k.a. the popular table in the art room. Hallie and Casey both looked up and then I looked over where some guys from the hockey team and popular girls like Kendra were sitting all looking at me too. Shit, trapped!

The door then burst open and a familiar boy stumbled in, I think he was the stupid waiter that was hitting on Casey. He handed a note to the teacher and I couldn't help, but notice all the females in the room, sigh a flirty sound, I rolled my eyes a long with all the other guys in the room.

The teacher nodded and then motioned to find a seat he nodded. Walking past girls with anxious eyes he came towards me and smirked, "hey I know you." I rolled my eyes, "nope wasn't me, sorry dude." And then I heard her, "Tristan?" Good job Casey, now he knows that he does know us. All the girls turned to her envy planted on their faces, except for Hallie who was laughing, but hey imagine their faces if they knew she was dating me.

He smirked towards me and then smiled walking over and sitting down by Casey, "hey Casey glad to know someone remembers me." Casey smiled and then they all started laughing about something, I rolled my eyes. It was then I noticed the popular table get up and make their way towards the table holding the two newbie's. I hurried up and took my seat on the other side of Hallie since both sides of Casey were taken up.

Kendra was the first to smile sitting down by him she smiled, "so new guy, what's your name?" Tristan smiled, "Tristan and your?" Kendra giggled with her friends and then turned back, "I'm Kendra and you are the school's newest hottie." I rolled my eyes, whatever I still owned that role. Two of Kendra's friends came in late and over to the table only to find there wasn't room. Kendra turned to Casey and Hallie, oh shit this is not good.

She smiled her fake smile, "do you girls mind making room for someone of higher status." Casey rolled her eyes and Hallie laughed, "Do you mind trying to not act like a total bitch?" Kendra scoffed, "Excuse me new girl, but I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

Hallie rolled her eyes, "let me guess you consider yourself the most popular girl in the school because you have a bunch of fake friends and sleep with a different guy every night which you think in your brain dead mind gives you the right to go around throwing your lame ass threats at people, yeah I uh think I have you pegged pretty well sweetie." Tristan laughed, "wait to go Hallie," he obviously learned her name too. Kendra dropped her mouth, "Oh my gosh just leave you freak and if you are friends with them new guy then feel free to leave to." Hallie rolled her eyes, "or what?" Casey looked at me and then rolled her eyes getting up, "Calm down Kendra you guys can have the table, Hallie and I are leaving." They then started to walk away and Tristan got up, "nice talking to you," he then laughed as they all three went over to an empty table. Hallie looked up at me giving me the come on look and then Casey said something to her and she rolled her eyes, but stopped.

About thirty minutes into class Jaci came in she looked between the two tables and then Hallie smiled calling her over and that's where she went. So I was stuck with my "friends" while they were all over there in their private little party. Honestly I was pretty content nothing else could get worse… boy was I a dumb ass.

I heard Kendra whisper, "Football captain got cuter over the break check it out Stacy." I looked up to see Max and my glance instantly turned into a glare. Kendra smiled standing up, "Max over here!" I watched as Casey looked up and a look of fear and alertness flashed on her and then when he looked at her, I wanted so badly to get up and tear him apart, but instead he just walked over to our table and sat down smirking at me.

Kendra smiled, "So Max what did you do over the break?" Stacy piped up, "yeah oh my gosh I heard someone trashed your face!" Max smirked at me and then smiled at them, "Calm down ladies I'm cool now it wasn't a big deal really I just got with some chick and her boyfriend found out, but uh my break was nothing compared to a certain hockey captains, isn't that right Derek?" I knew Casey was watching now and I was about to kill Max. For one he didn't get with Casey, two she wasn't some chick and three I've had all I can take of this table. I got up glaring down at him, "oh yeah having my best friend die really was great," I said sarcastically I then smiled, "but hey how about making my summer and dying yourself when the time comes." I then walked away and over to the table where Casey and them were at sitting down.

Them including the whole class who had just witnessed the little scene were staring at me, oh joy. And thank god the silence ended five minutes later when the bell rang. Tristan smiled getting up, "Well ladies it's been lovely, but I have to go meet my girlfriend before the next class so…" Casey smiled raising her eyebrow, "you have a girlfriend?" He smirked, "Yes I do she transferred schools this semester and she started working at Smelly Nelly's with me last week and we hit it off, so later," he said before walking out of the room.

Hallie smiled, "Okay well he was cute." Jaci smirked, "totally, but he's taken." I laughed, "Um Hallie you have a boyfriend and Jaci you have a totally hot boy after you already." Hallie laughed, "Skylar." Jaci smiled, "You really think Skylar likes me?" Casey nodded, "trust me he does," they then all walked out except Casey who smiled at me, "You coming?"

I smiled at her nodding and getting up then when I noticed no one was in the room I pulled her into a kiss, she laughed quickly pushing me away, "Derek we're going to be late." I smirked, "who cares? Never mind I know… I know… come on let's go" she smiled, "thanks." We then walked out into the hallway where some students were crowding around some lockers, some lockers in a really familiar location. We slowly walked over and when we saw it Jaci, Casey, and my face fell.

**Authors Note: That's it for now, anyone want to know what it is? Anyways review if you want to find out, I'm satisfied with this chapter so I hope you guys are too!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: Hey okay so I fixed this chapter for those of you who have already read it, I added a few things, fixed some grammer and made it longer so please read it because it is very cute towards the end! Hey Guys first off thanks to all the awesome reviews, honestly it makes my day when you do! And I'm happy to see a lot of anonymous reviewers are reviewing that maybe couldn't before, sorry about that again. Anyways I hope you guys like this update and once again I'm pretty sure I'll only take this story as far as forty chapters total and then wrap it up, but I can't make any promises! Anyways please tell me if you like it, Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Also one of the readers, To.The.Last.Star., found a song from Boys Like Girls, which is a.k.a. one of my favorite bands and this is now my new favorite song too! Anyways it really goes with Casey/Derek/Sam if you listen to the lyrics it's called On Top Of The World! Also when I was listening I read the lyrics off of just too really see them, and trust me I think this song is perfect for this story so go check it out! **

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: That's You're Cousin!**

Derek's POV

I felt and heard people all around me, watching me closely whispering things, but all I could focus on was what was going on in front of me. I watched as the principal stood over watching a careless custodian toss things, Sam's things from his locker, roughly into a bag. I wanted to do something, run over and tell them it wasn't theirs and they couldn't touch it. I wanted to tell everyone to go away and this wasn't a show, for their viewing! I wanted to scream and shout and protect Sam's locker from ever being unpacked, but instead I found myself frozen, just watching, amongst a crowd of people. But these people were viewing it differently then me, they had no right to do this, to watch, they didn't know him, all they wanted was some drama to fill up their pathetic teenage lives.

I slowly turned my gaze just barely to see Jaci who was standing next to Hallie, both of them backing up a little to take a breath. That's when I also noticed them pulling on Casey a little trying to get her to do the same, but she wouldn't move. I was wondering if she could hear the whispers with her name in it, or the eyes glued to her, part of me thought maybe she couldn't. I was wrong though, Casey could hear, and noticed it all, and proved knowing all of this when she suddenly went over to the locker where the principal and custodian were, both of them looking up at her.

She stared at them coldly, "What do you think you're doing?" Our principal sighed, "Casey sweetie please now we know this has been hard for you, but this is something, that must be done, scene free."

Casey stepped back her face suddenly flushing with anger, "Without a scene? Without a scene! Well if this isn't a fucking scene then please give me your definition, Mr. Thompson, because this is a scene! I mean look at this cleaning it out right here throwing all of his stuff carelessly into a garbage bag, you have no right!"

The principal looked around nervously at all the students who were whispering more now, "Now young lady that sort of behavior will not be tolerated, please go cool down somewhere else."

I knew I should have stepped in now, any one should have, but none of us did. Casey looked at him and then she really yelled, "Well I'm really sorry Mr. Thompson, but I really don't give a damn what you tolerate and what you don't at this point because it's obvious you have no respect about anything! I mean look at this!" she motioned towards the locker, "Look at all of you! Are you proud of yourselves standing there and whispering about things you know nothing about! Honestly how many of you actually talked to him on a personal level! Or how many of went and said sorry to his family when you found out! None of you did! And I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stand here and let you throw everything out like this," she grabbed the bag from the janitor, and slammed the locker.

I watched as the principal sighed saying something quietly none of us heard, before walking away quickly. I then saw as the janitor came towards Casey reaching for the bag, and that's when I found my feet did move, fast.

I grabbed his hand and stopped it saying in a very low voice, "touch that bag and I'll knock you out." He rolled his eyes walking off, I looked over at Casey who was looking up at me. I then turned around seeing the audience now really thriving. I then glared at them, "Well all of you go, the show's over!" they waited looking at me shocked and I screamed again, "I said leave!" they then all scampered off to their classes leaving the hallway empty, except for Jaci and Hallie who were standing there on the other side of the lockers.

We all exchanged looks except for Casey who slid down sitting on the floor leaning back against Sam's locker and clutching the bag. She was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing, and was being pretty quiet for someone who just cussed out the principal. I leaned down by her reaching out to touch her shoulder, "Casey? Case you okay?"

She didn't turn her gaze to even look at me, I looked up at Jaci and Hallie who were watching her too. They both walked over and Jaci bent down, "Casey that was really, brave of you, but you need to answer us." Hallie nodded, "yeah come on Case." Casey moved her gaze to the floor, and both of them then looked at me, I got up, "Hey why don't you guys go on to class I'll get her to come around."

Hallie smiled and Jaci did too, but hers was a little confused, seeing how she still didn't know how close we were, and probably by what Sam told her, she didn't think it was much. Still though they both walked away and soon disappeared into our French classroom, a class I wasn't exactly going to miss too much.

I sat back down next to Casey, who hadn't moved. I reached out touching her shoulder again speaking slowly, "Case come on it's just us now, say something, please."

She just sat there though, I sighed, "Casey please answer me, are you okay?" I watched as she slowly brought the bag closer to her, making her self smaller and then slowly shaking her head no.

I sighed with relief then scooted over next to her, not even caring if someone walked down the hall and saw as I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her. She laid her head against my chest and we sat there in silence for a while. Then I heard her voice almost in a whisper, "that wasn't right."

I nodded, "Yeah, but you were, what you did I mean." She shook her head, "No I wasn't, but I just lost it." I looked at her a little confused and then turned her to look at me, "Casey you did what the rest of us should have done, you were the only one with the guts to do it." I watched as she quickly wiped a tear away, "Derek are you kidding? Did you see me, I was horrible, cursing in front of everyone, completely losing it. Can you imagine what Sam would have thought if he saw me like that, can you?" she was crying now.

I nodded, "Yes Casey I know what he would have thought, because it's what I, Jaci, Hallie, and Sam were thinking, and that is that you were brave and you did what we all wanted to do, but couldn't."

She looked up at me and I knew she was searching my face to see if I was lying, but I wasn't, at all. Finally she nodded her head, "I know, I know, but I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to have to do it. I didn't want the damn locker to be cleaned out in the first place I didn't want to have to stop it I didn't want Sam to… Sam to… Sam to…" she broke down crying and burying her head into my chest. I rubbed her back trying to calm her for a few minutes before she pulled away wiping her eyes.

She then stood up looking down at me, "We need to get to class." I got up, and knew she was trying to just forget it as quickly as possible. She then handed me the bag, "here do you know his combination?" I nodded slowly and she breathed in deeply as I put the bag back in his locker. I paused before closing it looking at what a mess it was and that's when I realized the last time I was standing here was right before we left for the hockey rink. I found myself frozen again scanning over every detail inside of it, exactly how he left it. Then out of silence I heard Casey say quietly, "Derek are you okay?"

I quickly shut it turning around and nodding. She smiled weakly and I tried to do the same, but I doubt it looked anywhere near a real smile. I did pull her into a hug though and just when I thought she was going to push me away, she hugged back. Finally she did pull away though and smiled weakly again before I followed her down the hallway back to our classroom. We both shuffled in quietly and I'm guessing our French teacher heard about what happened before because she only nodded at us from her desk as we took our seats.

I sat in the back as usual across from Sam's seat where Jaci was now sitting with Hallie in front of her. I looked up at Casey wondering why she didn't take the seat in front of me when I saw her staring at her old seat in the front next to Emily who was staring up at her. Okay so don't get me wrong I get why Emily didn't call or come over after what happened, but that didn't make it right, she should have known Casey needed a friend the most then.

Neither of them said anything at all to each other, they just stared back at one another a blank expression on Casey's face and a guilty and nervous on Emily's. Finally I saw Casey look away and passed her old seat walking to the second to last seat in the back row in front of me.

I was about to ask her about it when our teacher took her place at the front of the classroom clearing her throat, "Okay everyone well since it is our first day back I thought we'd start this semester with a new project." Everyone moaned, but she ignored us continuing, "Yes, yes I know you're all so excited, let's move on, now I have you partnered up so please sit by your partner when your name is called."

I smirked loosing all interest and looking at Casey in front of me reaching up to play with her hair. Yes it was childish, but I was bored and it was fun to play with.

I listened to the background noises hearing our teacher's call out the names, "First group will be Sheldon and Tinker," I laughed a little of course she puts the two smart guys together. She spoke again, "Next let's have, Trevor and Emily over there," oh yeah good one teach now they'll make out all period. I continued fiddling with Casey's hair some more, "Now let's have Casey and I'm sorry sweetie what's your name again?" I heard Hallie laugh, "It's Hallie." The teacher sounded apologetic, "of course you pair up with Casey," thanks for stealing my make-out time Hallie! I kept my attention on Casey's hair though, wondering how she hadn't noticed yet.

I looked up when I heard my name, "And then for the next group let's have Derek and Sa…" I watched as she looked up slowly from the list realizing what she said. Casey turned around to look at me as well as everyone else, I shrugged, "its cool Madam who am I paired with?"

She smiled thankful at me, "Let's see I'll pair Mr. Venturi with…" she scanned her list then looked up smiling, "Tristan is it?" Tristan smirked over at me and I nodded, oh joy I get pretty boy. Casey began to giggle a little in her seat as Tristan walked over pulling a chair up next to me. We all then looked up at the teacher who smiled after calling out some more people, "Okay did I not call on anyone?"

I looked around as Jaci held up her hand and then I noticed someone else holding up there hand too, and my glance turned into a glare, Max of course because the world hates me! The teacher smiled, "Aw yes sweetie how about you work with Mr. Miller." Jaci smiled not thinking anything of it and got up walking over to sit by Max, who instantly smirked at me and then I saw him raise his eyebrow at Casey smiling. Casey put her head down instantly looking away and I watched both of them when someone interupted, "So buddy why are we glaring at Max?" I turned to see Tristan smirking and I rolled my eyes, "We aren't doing anything, except this project, and don't call me buddy, because I'm not buddies with people who try and steal my girlfriend," I said in a whisper so no one else could hear.

He laughed, "Come on dude I just flirted and come on she's cute, but I have a girlfriend now, so we cool?" he stuck out his hand and I stared down at it for a while before sighing slapping it, "fine yeah we cool," I mocked him and he laughed. He then smiled at me, "so uh let me know when our project is done and I'll put my name on it." I laughed sarcastically, "ha yeah right, no see the whole doing no work and taking all the credit is my thing so…"

Casey turned around smiling, "So you both should get to work." I sighed, "fine come on Tristan let's… uh get to work." Casey laughed at me before turning back to Hallie, but I could tell she was still a little worried about who Jaci was paired up with.

Casey's POV

Hallie and I were both trying to get the basic info for our project together, but I couldn't stay focused. So much had already happened today and things weren't getting any better. First locker, second Emily, third Max getting paired with Jaci, life sucks. And it's not like I can warn her because then she'll want to know why and then that will piss him off and he'll tell her and everyone else about me and Derek and everything will let's just say go straight to hell.

Suddenly my thoughts were broken by the lunch bell, I watched as everyone scattered out of the classroom, except for Jaci and Max, Tristan and Derek, and Hallie and I of course, but seriously even the teacher left. Hallie laughed, "Well dudes I gotta go get my lunch so meet you in the cafeteria," Tristan nodded, "cool I'll come with you I gotta find my girlfriend," they then both walked out and I looked over at Derek who was staring at Jaci and Max, trying to figure out what they were saying. Jaci then smiled walking out of the room following Hallie and Tristan.

I grabbed my stuff smiling at Derek, ignoring Max who still hadn't left seriously the dude has no life! "Derek you ready to go?" He smiled towards me, "Yeah let's go." I smiled, "Okay one sec I just gotta set this on Madam's desk, it's the work me and Hallie you know actually did." He smirked, "fine I'll wait here," when he said this I noticed he was eyeing Max from across the room.

I shrugged, "Okay," I then walked over to the teacher's desk, which was uncomfortably close to Max I might add, it was also really awkward feeling them both watch me in complete silence. I set down the paper quickly turning around when I realized I knocked over a whole stack of them in the process and rolled my eyes turning around and bending down to pick them up. I was trying to pick them up as fast as I could , but there were a lot, suddenly I heard Derek almost growl as he came over next to me, "Hey Max here's a thought go find your friends and stop checking out MY girlfriend's ass."

I stood up instantly feeling uncomfortable and quickly putting the papers back on the desk going over to get my stuff, "Come on Derek let's go."

Max smirked, "Yeah Derek run along, just uh you go first so I get a nicer view while she walks out of the room." I watched as Derek went to pounce at Max, but I grabbed him, "Derek come on let's go." Max laughed and Derek glared at him, "Fine." I sighed with relief going to walk out of the room and noticed Derek behind me trying to block any view of me for Max, not that I minded, it was really uncomfortable.

I already had my lunch so I followed Derek over to his locker, and knew he was now in a bad mood. He yanked open his locker throwing and shuffling things inside, I sighed, "Derek stop." He ignored me continuing with what he was doing and people were starting to notice I raised my voice just a little so I knew he would hear, "Derek stop it people are looking."

He turned to me stopping, "Yeah so what?" I rolled my eyes, "So you look like a psycho right now." He ignored that comment ranting on, "Can you believe him?" I tried to lighten the mood a little, "Who Tristan I mean sure he's a little creative but…" He turned to me not joking, "Casey come on this is no time for jokes I mean aren't you just a little mad about what happened back there?" I shrugged, "Well yeah I mean I'm worried about Max being paired with Jaci, but she's pretty strong and they only have to work together at school, so…" Derek cut me off, "No I'm talking about Max I mean the way he was looking at you… I wanted to kill him… why didn't you let me kill him?" I looked around noticing everyone was out of the hallway and I turned back to Derek smiling a little, "because he's not worth it."

He made a frustrated sound, "Aw why do girls always say that don't they know it does now help the jealous boyfriend at all!" I laughed raising my eyebrow, "jealous? Derek you have no reason to be jealous I don't like Max at all I mean I'm sort of scared of him after what happened and everything, here let's no talk about it anymore okay?" I tried smiling with my puppy dog eyes. Derek studied my face for a moment and then sighed, "fine let's go to lunch before it ends I guess."

We then both walked into the cafeteria and saw Hallie and Caleb, Reed, Skylar and Jaci talking, Tristan and I assume his girlfriend and two empty spots for Derek and me. We sat down and I looked over at the girl Tristan was completely involved in. She was pretty with light brown hair that went just to her shoulders, that had some bounce to it due to a few wavy curls and her eyes that were glued to Tristan were a very pretty color blue that made her whole face smile. Reed smiled, "Dude finally maybe you two will talk to me, before I go insane honestly I need Amber." I laughed raising my eyebrow, "Amber as in old love of your life met again in Miami Amber." He started blushing and Derek laughed, "We'll take that as a yes."

Hallie smiled up from Caleb, "Hey Casey I was wondering if you could come over today and help me set up my room at my cousin's house?" I smiled, "Sure I'm not doing anything anyway I mean Derek has hockey practice so…" Derek frowned cutting me off, "Who said I'm going, I just don't feel like it okay." I smiled, "Look I'll make a deal if you start going to practice again then your first game Hallie and I will come to and cheer you on, I promise," Hallie nodded and I knew Derek knew this was a big step for me even going near there anytime soon, well considering, you know.

Derek sighed, "Fine, I guess I'm going you guys have fun then," he ended it sarcastically, causing us to laugh a little. Hallie smirked, "Of course we will, Jaci do you wanna come over too?" Jaci looked up laughing from something Skylar had said, "Oh um, yeah I would, but I have to help my mom with something I'm free on Friday though," and she was gone again off into the land of Skylar and yes I'll admit his gorgeous blue eyes.

Reed sighed with relief, "And I'll be back at collage, in my fraternity with people other than lovey dovey crap and chick stuff, thank you god." I laughed along with Hallie before she turned back to Caleb who smiled at her, "If I could I would stay."

She smiled sweetly, "I know that and it's cool it won't be so bad with Casey and Derek, and Jaci now, plus your only an hour away." He smiled brushing a piece of hair gently out of her face, "Okay promise me one thing though?" She smiled, "Depends on what it is." He laughed, "Just stay out of trouble and promise me you won't get another body piercing for the next cute boy that comes along." Reed laughed, "I'll second that." Hallie rolled her eyes at then and then looked back at Caleb, "Does this answer your question?" She then leaned in kissing him strongly and I sighed seeing how sweet it was, and of course Derek and Reed faked a gag. And then Caleb and Hallie were in there own little world too.

Tristan and his girlfriend looked up and he smiled, "Oh sorry guys let me introduce you this is Nicole my girlfriend." Nicole smiled, "Hi nice to meet you and um I usually go by Nikki," she laughed a little and I smiled back, "nice to meet you to I'm Casey and this is Derek." Derek nodded and then Tristan and Nikki were gone as well, wow it was like couples only here or something, well except for Reed, who jumped up excited.

He then smiled nervously when we all looked up at him he laughed, "Um Amber's calling I'm just going to step outside, okay bye," I laughed as he walked quickly out of the lunchroom.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast we said goodbye to all the lovely collage boys, and then finished school. Derek went on to hockey practice, but I could tell he still was a little uneasy, not that I blamed him. Jaci went home in her own car, which was cute by the way, but she dropped us off at Hallie's house on her way home. We all stopped for ice cream though so since we got out at three it was now around four.

Hallie and I laughed walking to the door of a very big, and beautiful house. She laughed looking for her key, "Could you believe that ice cream guy he was like," she tried to imitate the weird perverted ice cream guy, "hello fine ladies can I get you a scoop… or two?" I started laughing and she broke down in her own laughter soon after that too. "Seriously what was he like forty?" She smirked finally finding her key, "probably still lives with his mom too." We walked in and the inside was even nicer, it was decorated in all modern furniture and almost everything was in white and black. She closed the door and I gasped, "Oh my gosh this house is amazing." She smiled, "Yeah I know, but it's weird I don't really even know the people who live here and yet their family."

We walked in the kitchen to throw away our ice cream garbage and I noticed there was a giant trophy case in the family room holding a bunch of trophies for football, I smiled, "Who is your cousin anyway Hallie?" Hallie laughed, "He goes to our school, but he's too cool for me or something like that, like he completely ignored me today." I looked confused, "You mean we saw him?"

Suddenly a voice I did not want to hear came through the doorway, "More than once I think," I turned around slowly seeing Max standing there. Hallie rolled her eyes, "Casey this is my full of himself cousin Max Mi…" I nodded slowly instantly going to pull down an imaginary skit, even though I was wearing jeans, "We've met."

Max smiled, "Yeah Hallie, Casey and I know a lot about each other." My thoughts were running everywhere now, back to the party, back at school in the French classroom, back in the lunchroom, everywhere, but mostly back to Derek, he couldn't know about this.

Hallie laughed, not knowing about Max and my real situation, "Yeah okay… now loser cousin Casey and I are going upstairs so go find your little life and leave us alone." Max smiled still looking directly at me, "Yeah see you later Casey."

Hallie rolled her eyes dragging me up the stairs even though my body was very stiff at the moment. We went up to her room and I sat on her bed. She smiled down at me hanging up a poster of some band, "So you and Max there's nothing bad there right I mean if there was I wouldn't want to stay here and then I might have to go home." That's when I realized I couldn't tell Hallie the truth, so good job Casey you are now hiding something from… Derek, the whole school, your family, Jaci, oh and now Hallie, great! Just freaking great!

I smiled, "No I just know him from school, that's all so do you guys get along?" She rolled her eyes, "Well I just got here, but we avoid each other he's way to self centered for my taste."

I smiled trying to laugh a little, "Well he is the school football star." Hallie scoffed, "Please maybe for girls like that Kendra, but we know that the best guys are the hockey hotties." I smiled, "Yeah, so what's been going on lately?"

She shrugged sitting on the bed, "Nothing, just boredom, honestly I'm so glad I'm here, so what about you I mean a couple times I talked to you, you sounded really upset." I could tell her the truth about one thing, and I guess I kind of owed it to her since I wasn't about something else.

I sat back breathing in deeply, "Um well it's because… well in Miami something sort of happened, more than once now, but when we got back… I thought I was… um… I thought I was pregnant." Hallie jumped up screaming, "What!" I shushed her pulling her back down and I nodded, "I know, but I'm not I took the test and everything is okay now." Hallie nodded, "Okay so why didn't you tell me about this sooner, I mean this is pretty big Casey." I shrugged, "You're the first person I told besides Derek of course, but I mean I wasn't going to tell you in an IM or over the phone."

She nodded hugging me, "Okay," she then pulled away, "What would you have done if you were?" I sighed, "honestly I have no idea." We sat there for awhile in silence, until she finally broke it, "So um how are you and Derek now, after that I mean?" I nodded smiling trying to get off the subject now, "We're good, like you and Caleb I see." She smiled, "Yeah that reminds me I left my phone downstairs, and I should probably..." I smiled getting up needing a little breather, "I'll get it, it's in the kitchen right?" She smiled, "thanks, yeah." I nodded walking out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen finding the phone, no where. I sighed looking on the floor, when I heard Max, "Looking for this Casey?" I jumped up backing up as he walked over to me, "Look just give me the phone, okay," I said reaching for it, but he smirked pulling away.

I sighed, "fine I'll just tell Hallie you wouldn't give it to me," I then went to walk around him, but he kept moving blocking me. Finally I frowned, "Max this isn't funny, okay, let me through." He smiled, "Not without a kiss." I backed up into the counter, "Yeah not going to happen, ever, no matter what so get away from me, and if you try anything I swear I will scream."

He smiled, "No you won't not after you hear what I have to tell you." I rolled my eyes, "I highly doubt that now get away from me." He smirked ignoring me and pulling out his phone typing something into it and then putting it back into his pocket, I shot him a confused look, until my own phone started buzzing and my heart dropped. He smirked, "So I guess all of this is really starting to work out in ThompsonHighGuy's or should I say my advantage."

I stuttered, "You… you're… you are him?" He smirked, "Yep so don't forget our deal, Casey you want to protect Derek, then you have to meet my needs and my conditions."

I saw a mental picture of Derek in my head immediately and I looked back at Max, "Just leave him alone." He nodded, "I will as long as you keep this between us and are a good little girl." I nodded slowly looking away, "Fine, can I go now?" there was a slight tone of major adjectation in my voice at this point.

He smiled stepping back and holding out the phone, "Of course," I took it quickly and walked away feeling him brush his hand below my back as I passed. I felt myself shiver, and it almost felt like now that he touched me again I could all of the sudden feel the scratches I got that night being made all over again. I hated this, I really hated this.

I went back upstairs where Hallie was doing homework, she smiled up at me taking the phone, "Hey wanna work on our math together?" I smiled shaking my head, "No I um gotta go I want to meet Derek at the hockey rink." She smiled, "Okay, but how are you going to get there?" I shrugged, "Oh it's cool I can walk." She laughed getting up, "Please it's far away I'll have Max take you." She then walked out of the room calling him and I tried stopping her, "Hallie really its fine…" Max smiled coming out of his room, "What do you want?" Hallie smiled, "Oh can you give Casey a ride to the hockey rink?"

I shook my head, "really it's fine, I'm just going to walk." Max smiled, "Come on Casey it's far, really I'll just give you a ride." Hallie smiled, "Yeah Case, come on?" I looked at Max who was giving me the go along with this look. I shrugged, "fine, I'll see you tomorrow," I said in a nervous, but bitter tone. She smiled, "Later girly," she then walked back into her room as Max and I walked out and got in the car. I scooted as far away from him as we pulled out he smirked driving, "Well I gotta say that annoying cousin of mine certainly is helping me out a lot."

I scoffed, "Only because she doesn't know what an ass you are, I didn't tell her about that night." He laughed, "Oh come on I was drunk and you know you wanted it." I felt my face get hot, "No I didn't that's why I tried to push you off, you're lucky Derek didn't kill you that night." He laughed, "Please making Derek mad like that is fun and besides if I wanted to I could knock him out easily."

I stared out the window, "This conversation is over." He smiled, "fine, we're here anyway." I felt relief as I saw the hockey rink. He parked in the back of the parking lot and I went to get out finding the door locked, I turned back to him, "Max let me the hell out, unless you want Derek to see you!"

He smirked leaning over to me, "Time to make up for breaking the rules today Casey." He then leaned in pressing his lips against mine, I resisted a little and felt like crying, when he finally got off of me. He then unlocked the door and I hurried up getting out as he zoomed away. That's when I saw Derek and his friends walk out, I quickly tried wiping off everything I felt on my face. At first I thought he saw, but when he walked over to me he looked at me questioning me, "Hey who dropped you off?"

I smiled walking to his car, "Oh Hallie's uncle." He nodded not paying attention to the expression I really had right now, "Oh cool how is her family," he said throwing his hockey stuff into the trunk before we both got in.

I looked at him waiting for an answer and then I quickly pounced at him kissing him strongly, wanting to say I'm sorry, and I didn't want to do it, but he didn't know about anything so instead I just kissed him. We pulled apart and he laughed, "Wow what was that?" I smiled shrugging, "I guess I just missed you." He smirked, "Well I missed you too so," he leaned in to kiss me again. I laughed when he finally stopped and he smiled, "So you and Hallie have fun?" he said pulling out onto the road.

I nodded, "Oh uh yeah, we got ice cream with Jaci that was fun too." He smirked, "So please tell me her cousin isn't another guy who tried to lay the moves on you?" he joked and I swallowed hard. I then laughed a little nervous lying, "I didn't meet them, but enough about that how was hockey practice?"

His smile dropped a little, "Oh um well it was um... you know hockey practice... uh same old same old... so um why don't you tell me more about what you and Hallie did?" I looked at him strangely getting this feeling he wasn't telling me something, but then again maybe it's just my major paranoia that's kicking in. I cleared my throat, "Oh like I said not much... I mean I wasn't there very long so..." He laughed, "Yeah, but I mean what's the house like anything stand out?" Just a bunch of football trophies and your worst enemy living there, I smiled turning away, "Oh it's nice, everything looked really expensive, nothing like our house, seriously besides Hallie's room not a single thing was out of place."

He nodded laughing a little, "definetly not like our house then." I want to get off this subject and I want to get off of it now! He shrugged smiling, "So what's her uncle like?" I shot him a confused glance, "Who's uncle?" He shot me a confused glance back, crap, "Hallie's, you said Hallie's uncle drove you home." I laughed nervously, "Oh um yeah, sorry I spaced." Derek nodded, but I could tell he was still a little uneasy about it now, "Yeah so what was he like?" I frowned crossing my arms, "Why do you want to know so bad?" He laughed throwing me a supsicous glance, "Casey calm down gee what is up with you it was only a question, you sure you're okay?" I ran my fingers through my hair sighing, "Yeah I'm sorry I just think it's because we were up so late last night and I'm just a little cranky after today, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm just... tired is all."

He pulled into our driveway and then smiled sweetly over at me bringing both his hands up to my face rubbing my head a little, "It's okay Case, last night wasn't our best, anyways and today was... wow." I laughed a little and then smiled, "When did you become so sweet?" He smirked his famous Venturi smirk, "I didn't become sweet, I'm just sweet on you." I laughed, "Wow not to mention corny." He smirked playfully glaring at me, "Yeah well is this corny?" I was about to ask what when he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't want to, I tried not to, but when we were kissing all I could think about is how I was just in a car kissing someone else even if I didn't want to.

When we pulled apart he smiled sweetly stroking my cheek and then he got this funny look on his face while he was gazing at me. I smiled blushing, "What is it?" He shrugged smiling, "Just wondering how I got so lucky is all, I mean even under the situation I would have never thought you would even consider having someone like me." This would have been the sweetest thing, if it wasn't for the major rain of guilt pouring down on me and all around me. I smiled weakly at him not thinking before I said it, "Please don't say that." He looked at me confused, "What? Why?" I looked up trying to play if off and smiling, "I mean the thing about me never even considering someone like you because how could I not consider someone so great like you." He sighed, "Let's go up to my room, I need to tell you something, okay?" I nodded confused, "Sure." He then got out of the car quickly and I followed him inside. No one was home, since Lizzie had soccer practice till seven, Edwin was at Teddy's till seven, and Marti was at Dimi's till seven, seeing a pattern? And mom and George wouldn't be home with all of them from work until in the least eight or eight thirty. He went straight up the stairs and I followed him, trying to keep up, when we got to his room. He started pacing his room and I stood at the door until he motioned for me to sit down on the bed so I did.

He closed the door and went back to his pacing, so I spoke up quietly, "Derek are you okay, what do you need to tell me?" He stopped running his fingers through his hair a few times before walking over and knealing down in front of me looking worried. He sighed, "Look I know we're trying to be honest with each other, but I just couldn't tell you back there because you're always so honest with me and you would be so disapointed, you're going to be so disapointed in me when I tell you." I stared at him feeling instant guilt again, here he was about to tell me something he really didn't want to and I was holding so much from him, I felt awful. I shook my head, "Derek it's okay, you really don't have to tell me whatever it is if you don't want to." He shook his head, "No, no if we agreed to be honest then I need to be honest, so I really need to, I want to tell you this."

I nodded, "Okay fine, what is it?" He sighed moving up and sitting down besides me on the bed turning his body towards me, "Okay so today when I agreed to go to hockey practice... I really was going to go and I did... well I went to the rink... but Casey when I went inside I just... I just turned around and walked out... I sat in my car the whole time... and I know I promised you, but I just couldn't and... the reason you saw me with the guys afterwards is because... well towards the end I tried again, but I only made it to right outside... and then practice ended and they came out and I'm really, really sorry, but I just... I just... I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry."

I sat back a few moments making sure I got everything, and I did, but I wasn't mad, I could have never even gone in either and at least he tried. I noticed he was still a nervous reck next to me so I smiled stroking his cheek, "Derek don't be sorry, I mean I wish you could have just gone in, just like that, but I understand, I didn't even like being in the parking lot or school for that matter, but the fact you kept trying well... I'm not mad, at all." I watched as his nervous expression slowly came up into a smile a very cute almost innocent smile. Imagine that innocent, Derek Venturi? Innocent smile, wow now this world really is going out of whack. I then laughed getting up, "I should probably start my homework." Derek smirked in a flirty way, "Okay as long as you do it in here." I laughed, "Derek come on I would never get anything done that way because I love you and all, but you're a huge distraction." He nodded to himself, "Yeah like your hair?" I scrunched my face in confusion, "what?" He laughed responding quickly, "nothing, but please stay in here I promise I'll behave and do mine to, please, please, please, please..." I laughed cutting him off, "Derek what are you five?" He smiled, "Will that affect your answer in any way?" I smiled thinking and then sighing rolling my eyes, "fine, but you better do work, because I need to get this done, okay?" He smiled, "Okay," he then scooted up on his bed leaning against the headboard as he got out his notebook and patting a spot for me. I laughed grabbing my own stuff and sitting down next to him.

Derek's POV

Okay so I basically guessed on all my homework and that didn't take me long. Casey however is actually looking things up and now I'm sitting here being very tempted to well, gain her attention back. Maybe I am being a five year old, oh well. I smirked scooting up closer to her and laying my head on her shoulder, smiling at her. She didn't look up from her work, but spoke, "Derek what did I say?" I smiled, "I'm not distracting you... I'm just being cute, go back to your work please." She laughed, "Fine, please try to behave?"

I nodded, choosing to tune that part out, "Yeah okay," I then smiled throwing up my hands, "Okay I'm sorry, but you're right I can't handle this, I give up, now come here..." I smiled moving her books and leaning over above her body giving her little kisses on her neck. She laughed pushing me up, "Derek come on I only had like two questions left." I smiled continuing, "Good, you can do them in the car on the way to school then." She laughed and finally gave in, thank you! And I spoke to soon, because guess who called from downstairs five seconds later. Bingo, our parents, "Casey, Derek we're home, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, so wrap up whatever your doing." I leaned up smirking down at her, "Ten minutes, oh the possibilities." Casey laughed sitting up as I fell beside her.

Suddenly my door burst open and Marti ran in closing and locking it behind her whispering at Casey, "Smasey I made something so Smerek won't be mad anymore." Casey smiled and I grinned, "You called me Smerek Smarti." She smiled giggling and holding up a little sketch book she got for christmas. Casey smiled, "What is it Smarti?" I smiled, "Yeah Smarti what do you got there?" She smirked, "You'll see, now scoot of Smerek," I laughed as she scrunched in between us setting the sketch book in her lap.

She breathed in about to make her introduction, "I call this Smasey and Smerek by Smarti Venturi." I smiled as she opened to the first page where a picture of a boy labled Smerek and a girl labled Smasey stood smiling at eachother. She cleared her throat, "Long ago, okay not so long ago. Not so long ago lived a boy and a girl who fell in love." I smiled at Casey as she turned the page revealing another picture this time they were kissing. She spoke again pointing out things in the picture as she talked, "The boy and girl liked to kiss... a lot... and the boy also liked for the girl to sleep safely in his arms." Casey smiled blushing a little as she turned the page again, that now showed the boy crying big blue tears, "One day the boy got mad and the girl left him all alone. He was very sad," she made her voice sound sadder and this honestly could not get any cuter.

She turned the page showing the boy with a hockey stick fighting off some creature, "So one day the boy decided to go find the girl, but only to discover she was being trapped and hurt by an evil monster." She breathed in before picking up, "So the boy decided he would rescue her and he fought the monster for one hundred days, about to lose all hope. The girl watched this and one night she couldn't take it anymore, so she cried out her window for help from the fairy princess." I smiled as the next page revealed the girl talking to a little girl fairy Marti smiled, "The fairy agreed to help if the girl promised to always love the boy no matter what, and the girl said yes. So the monster was defeated and the boy rescued the girl."

She turned the page to show the boy and the girl at a wedding, "Then one day the boy and girl got married, and soon after that they had a baby." She turned to the last page that showed the boy, the girl with a baby and the fairy princess watching them happily, "Then the boy and the girl became mommy and daddy and everyone lived happily ever after... except when they had to change dipers." She closed it smiling at us, "So? So?"

Casey smiled sweetly, "Smarti that was the most..." I finished for her, "beautiful story ever." marti smiled hugging us, "Yah, so your not mad anymore Smerek?" I shook his head, "No Smarti I'm not mad as long as the boy has the girl, I'm happy."

Casey smiled, "And as long as this girl has the boy I'm happy," we leaned in kissing and Marti giggled, "What did I tell you Daphnie they like to kiss... a lot." We laughed pulling apart and then we got called down to dinner, which wasn't all that great so we finished fast and then said we were going to bed. I conviced Casey to sleep in my bed of course, I mean it was in the story, the boy liked to sleep with the girl safely in his arms, we can't go against the story.

We were lying there for a while in silence till I smiled, "Case?" She looked up, "yeah?" I smiled, "I uh... I just want you to know, that no matter what the boy will rescue the girl from anything." She smiled and I could tell she was thinking about something for a little while before she responded, "and the girl will love the boy no matter what."

**Authors Note: Okay anyone else find the story too cute for words? I know I did please comment!**


	34. Chapter 34

Authors Note: Hey guys, first off I just need to tell you if I'm getting a little slow on replying to the reviews, I'm sorry, but it's just because something major has happened

**Authors Note: Hey guys, first off I just need to tell you if I'm getting a little slow on replying to the reviews, I'm sorry, but it's just because something major has happened. At my school there was a major drug bust, and trust me I do not do drugs, but one of my best friends got caught and I've been trying to get in touch with her, so things are a little hectic right now. Anyways though I'll let you get on with reading so here is chapter thirty-four, enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: Also if you haven't checked out the sneak peak for the sequel go to my profile and check out the link! Thanks!**

**ALSO: This has nothing to do with the story, but I just saw the real trailer for Twilight, and oh my gosh it just made me so excited even though I'm still a little unsure about who they casted in it, but oh well it's official and I'll have to live.**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Unique Bruise**

Casey's POV

I woke-up suddenly when I heard a faint ring tone going off beside me. I moaned sitting up and seeing it was six o'clock in the morning, and whoever was calling me was going to be hurt very badly for waking me up this early. I clicked on my phone rubbing my eyes, "Hello?"

I heard a voice I hated hearing almost smile into the phone, "Good morning beautiful." I scoffed, "Well I guess it was until you called." I heard Max sigh, "You know Casey if I was in your shoes I'm not so sure I would be so mean to a certain someone who you have a deal with." I sighed looking down at Derek who was mostly likely still rolled over in his sleep, "Fine look I'm sorry, but honestly what is so important you had to call me at six in the morning, I was still asleep."

He laughed a little, "Well it's good you're awake then because I need you to meet me before school." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Do I have a choice?" He laughed again, "Of course you have a choice Casey go ahead and stay where you most likely are right now in bed with Derek, but hey when he along with the rest of the school gets notification about you two, and then you kissing me yesterday and cheating on him well, like I said the choice is yours." I felt a lump form in my throat and the whole room spinning giving me sudden and great dizziness. I breathed in deeply trying to respond and saying it quickly, "Fine where do you want me to meet you?"

I could almost see his evil grin twist up into a sickening smile, "That's more like it, and since we have a while before school I thought I'd do you a favor and meet somewhere slightly out of the way." I rolled my eyes, sure he was really doing me a favor oh wow, "And where would that be exactly?"

He laughed, "The Waffle house right off the high way, come quick the anticipation is killing me," he ended hanging up and laughing. I turned off my phone, trying to forget the laugh everything about it. I wanted nothing more than to ignore all of it, forget going stay right here in this bed with Derek forever, but I had a feeling once he found out what I did yesterday the boy wouldn't protect the girl no matter what anymore.

I got up silently and slowly stepping over Derek making sure not to stir the bed in the slightest way. I walked to his door and stopped looking back at him. He looked to be peacefully asleep and that's why I was dammed if I was going to let anyone ruin that peace, I would protect him from Max and whatever he threw at me, in anyway I could. I walked back over to him leaning down and kissing him on the cheek and then walking slowly out of his room closing his door.

I walked into my own room getting ready fast and quietly, and then I grabbed his key's left a note, saying I went to school early and was sorry, but I didn't want to wake him. And then I got in the car, it still a little dark outside and I started driving and driving in utter silence until I made it out onto the highway. And spotted the evil waffle house with a very evil boy waiting inside for me, but I still parked. I sat in the car hesitant still to go in, but I did, I went in.

I walked in slowly to the practically empty Waffle House where besides the workers; only a few random truckers were sitting. At first glance I thought maybe Max couldn't make it, but then I saw him sitting in the window corner seat. He smiled up at me and I walked slowly over to him once again pulling at the imaginary skirt I did every time I saw him.

I sat down across from him wanting to look down, but found my eyes looking up at his, as if he had me trapped in his death gaze like a predator does with its prey right before it sinks there blood thirsty teeth into its flesh.

Finally in all of this I found my voice, letting it roll out cold and heartless, my exact feelings towards him, "Why did you want to meet me here?" I finished placing both hands on top of the table, so they would be at rest from there constant and useless pulling.

He smirked leaning forward, "Just thought we could talk is all." I looked down, "About?" He smiled about to respond when a smiling waitress came over to the table interrupting us holding out a pad, "What can I get you young people this morning?"

I tried smiling up at the lady, but finding it hard, "I'm not hungry, just coffee thank you." She nodded smiling and then looked over at Max, "What about you sweetheart?" Ha he is anything, but a sweetheart lady, you're dead wrong in that department. Trust me. He smiled, "Only Coffee for me too, thanks." She nodded scratching it down and walking away, he then smirked back at me finishing what he was going to say before, "To answer your question, there's nothing specific really just thought we could…" he reached out placing his hands strongly down on mine. I went to move away, but found under pressure they were frozen and I was trapped in the death glare, yet again. He smirked, "We could talk about us."

I whispered this time, "there is no us Max, there never was an us, there's you black mailing me constantly." He laughed a little, "Oh come on Casey don't be that way, so I was wondering this Friday when Hallie invites you to a sleepover at my house, maybe then we could really talk in private, if you understand."

I felt my body tense up and frozen tears wanting to pour down my cheeks, but instead I was interrupted when the waitress set down the bill and two cups of coffee in front of me. I sat back smiling up at her and mouthing thank you before she walked away and I looked back at Max who took a sip of his coffee smiling at me and then laughing a little, "Oh wait don't answer yet, I have something you might want to see first."

I nodded looking down as he placed an envelope in front of me. I slowly opened it and wishing I never saw what it held inside. Max smirked again, "Don't you just love new technology I mean you can set a camera to take picture after picture and they come so small these days, don't they?" In the envelope was a picture of Max and me kissing in his car at the hockey rink parking lot. I felt the tears slowly starting to come out and I started ripping up the picture violently.

He smiled, "rip it up all you want Casey I have copies, so I guess now you're in control of more than Derek's reputation, you hold the choice of whether you break his heart, or worse for you make him hate you."

I quickly wiped the tears away looking up at him and speaking coldly, "You and these photos stay the hell away from Derek Max or I swear that…" he cut me off smirking, "no need to make threats Casey you have everything to keep him from seeing them," he then got up throwing money down on the counter and leaning down whispering in my ear, "see you Friday night Casey." When he walked away he sent shivers up my spine and I sat back trying to pretend it didn't just happen that none of this was happening.

I sat there thinking for a while, mostly all my thoughts included a mental picture of Derek smiling and then they were interrupted by him finding the pictures and a look of hatred planted on his face always crossing my path from then on. I just couldn't deal with that, it was impossible.

I must have looked lost because the waitress came over smiling sweetly, "Excuse me sweetheart are you okay?"

I looked up at her smiling and kind looking face. She was old, but she reminded me of my grandma it was the good kind of old that showed how happy they had been in there life. I tried to smile weakly, "I'm fine… Oh I'm sorry I must be holding up the table." I went to pick up my purse and she smiled patting my shoulder, "Honey this table could afford to be held once in a while, stay as long as you like, can I get you anything else, on the house?"

I smiled shaking my head, "No thank you, oh um do you know what time it is though?" She smiled looking down at her watch and then back up at me, "Why look at that eight o'clock on the dot."

Crap school just started I got up, "Oh my gosh I'm late, excuse me thank you so much," I looked down seeing Max had thrown down more than enough tip and everything, so I smiled almost running out to Derek's car. I almost had a heart attack when I closed the door though.

"_What are you doing!" I snapped over to the passenger seat to see Sam sitting there, gosh he certainly knows how to pick the right times. _

I ignored him for a few seconds turning on the car and pulling out, "I'm trying to get to school on time, do you mind?"

_He rolled his eyes, "That is not what I'm talking about Casey McDonald and you know it, gee slow down before you kill yourself."_

I ignored him again, but then tried to stay nice, "Look Sam I can't I'm late really this isn't the time for you to pop up right now, okay?"

"_Hey it's not like I really choose when I want to pop up some of this is triggered by you Casey!" _

I rolled my eyes speeding up a little, "Look I'm not going to do this right now!" I was coming up on a sharp curb so I quickly looked over at him.

"_Do what? Let's see there could be a long list, how about lying to Derek, or kissing Max, or trying to protect him when you should just tell him what's going on!" I found my eyes staring at him not able to look at the road, but just looking at him._

"How about fighting with a dead guy!" those were the last words I said until I looked forward again so see my car, Derek's car heading straight for a tree. I screamed closing my eyes and covering then with my hands before I heard a big crash and felt something like a branch gash into my arm, I shrieked in pain feeling the car smash up against the tree and finally stop. I felt my body go forward, but my seat belt yank me back and my body as well as the car finally stop with my body aching all over. I let out silent whimpers looking around and feeling pain all over not knowing what to do.

I cried out feeling extreme pain in my arm again, "Hello! Somebody, anybody! Sam I could really use some talking to now!"

Finally I heard a voice at first I thought it was Sam, but when the person walked up to my cracked window it was someone I didn't know, "Excuse me miss are you alright?"

I squinted my eyes in pain, "Um I think something's sticking into my arm and I hurt everywhere." I didn't know what to say I mean I was alright along the lines of not being dead, but as in my body all scratched up and possibly a broken arm with an object stuck in it, no I wasn't all that great.

The man came over with his cell phone at his ear speaking at me through my broken window, "Okay sweetie just don't look at it and don't move I'm calling 911 everything is going to be okay." I tried to nod to show I was understanding, but the immense pain in my arm made it hard for me to do anything. Sure I wasn't going to die, I would be okay on the lines of that, but what about everything else that was going on, what about all of that. No one except Max even knows where I am now, how am I going to explain this to everyone, how am I… I shrieked in pain at my arm again.

The man flipped his phone shut, "Okay sweetie their on their way now is there anyone you want me to call?" I stared at him for a moment an image of Derek coming to my mind, but then I shook my head. I couldn't call Derek he would ask why I was here, or why I was driving recklessly, or why I lied about going to school, I just couldn't call him.

The man sighed, "What about your parents honey don't you want to call them, friends, family, anything?" I shook my head again trying to once again ignore my arm as I sat there in pain. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the sweet sounds of a siren for what felt like years and when I finally did I thought at first I was just imagining it, but then it came and I saw the paramedics come up to me.

One of them a woman smiled at me, "Okay sweetie your okay it looks like the only real damage is your arm, but we're going to open the door now I want you to lean away from it, because what's in your arm we need to stay in there until we can remove it." I nodded the tears spilling down my cheeks I just wanted whatever branch or metal that was jabbed into my arm gone, now! I did what they said as they pried the door open and then she smiled again, "good, good, now do you know what's in your arm, did you look?"

I shook my head not wanting to see an object launched in my arm and kept my eyes on her face she nodded, "okay now it's a branch and it's launched in pretty good, but if you don't want to look close your eyes and we'll guide you to the ambulance okay?"

I nodded squeezing my eyes shut as I felt them lead me out of the smashed car and then lift me up, they lied me down on some bed/stretcher in the ambulance car and set my arm up on a higher level.

She smiled bringing out a needle, I hated needles, but if it would numb the pain I would take it she smiled again, "okay sweetie this can only dim down the pain to an extent and the procedure is long, but do you have anyone you want us to call for you?" I shook my head keeping my face away from my arm. She sighed sticking me with the needle and I gasped feeling the sharp point break through my skin causing another thing to be sticking into me. Finally they pulled the needle out and I after awhile when they cut probably pieces off the branches before starting and cleaned some of the other cuts the pain dimmed a little. I closed my eyes trying to almost fall asleep as I felt them shift and move the branch in my arm a little, but it still wasn't out, at least it didn't feel like that. And I guess I did drift off into a light sleep, thank god.

_(Flashback)_

_It was the first time Sam asked me to come skating with him, in the rink after one of his practices. I was so excited and despite Derek's jokes about me falling flat on my face and bringing back my clumsy name I loved so much… I still spent all night in front of the mirror picking out a cute matching scarf and gloves, everything was going to be perfect. Sure Derek might be there too, but hey he is going to have a date so he will leave us alone and everything will still be, I guess you could say magical. _

_Now I was watching most of the guys at hockey practice clear out except for Derek who was chatting up a blond, a.k.a his date, trust me I could tell by the fake peroxide hair, heavy loads of make-up and revealing clothing despite it was freezing in here! And then there was Sam who was now skating towards me and smiling up at me in the bleachers. He had such a cute smile, it was like if you were having a bad day, or at least for me it was, it could brighten my face with just his simple little perfect smile. His whole face sort of warmed up a bit and his dimples came out of hiding to plant themselves on his cute little cheeks, he was definitely my price charming, if I was Cinderella. _

_He smirked holding his hands up motioning for me to come down and raising his eyebrow. I laughed a little biting my lip as I walked down stumbling a little in my skates to the place where you crossed onto the ice, but stopped there looking down at the slippery ice just waiting to humiliate me. _

_He skated over holding his hands out laughing, "Come on Casey just one little step onto the ice." I bit my bottom lip smirking and shaking my head. He smiled throwing up his hands and turning around, "Fine I guess I'll just go skate alone then…" suddenly he turned around coming at me and grabbing me at full speed bringing me out onto the ice._

_I started laughing and then grabbed onto him tightly realizing I was now on the ice, "No Sam I'm going to fall please," I was laughing as I said this and he smiled as we stopped looking directly into each others eyes. He smiled leaning in to kiss me, but stopping and whispering to me sweetly first, "you'll never fall, I won't let you." He then leaned in warming my entire body with his heart filled and loving kiss, you know the part where if this was a movie we would start spinning around with lights and romantic music and the audience cheering, but none of that mattered because being with him and his kiss was enough, it always was, and it always would be. _

_(End of flashback)_

I saw only black, but heard a sweet voice of a woman, "Sweetie, honey we fixed your arm, it's broken, but you're okay now, like I said only a few cuts and bruises."

I blinked a couple of times to see I was lying down in a bright hospital room with the woman paramedic leaning over me. I sat up a little feeling a little dizzy, she grabbed me laughing sweetly, "Whoa sweetie you have to let the medication wear off a little, but here let me show you your arm."

I nodded slowly and she smiled bringing my arm, which was now in a cast in front of me, "Okay right now we gave you something to make it numb so you won't feel the real pain until tomorrow morning and I suggest pain killers, trust me you will need them. The branch was lodged in pretty far and you also had to get stitches, but you can't see any of that because it's all under the cast. Now we did all we could about the cuts and there won't be any scars on your face however for a week there will be this cut across your cheek, under your left eye, which is also a black eye, and the one on the right side of your forehead. You also have a split bloody lip so make sure to keep it clean or it will get infected."

I gasped, I must look bad I turned to her finding my voice after trying a few times, "Wait what? I mean what else?" She smiled sweetly patting me on the back and then stopping when I showed a hurt face, "Sorry, okay that's it for your face, but like I said the most damage is on your broken arm, but on the other as well as your leg on the side where the car door smashed up against the tree had some deep cuts and there may be a small scar above your ankle, but it's better there than on your face."

I nodded slowly looking down at my legs, it was weird there was only one rip in my jeans at the knee and a small one at the ankle, but they could have been bought that way, well with the exception of a few blood stains near the ankle, but who looks there. I looked back at her feeling a little less dizzy, "Can I go soon or?" She smiled, "Okay well we found your idea in your purse and called your parents, they couldn't make it here, but they took care of payments and there is a cab waiting outside to take you home when you are ready. Honestly I'm sure they would be here, but like I said your fine." I nodded quickly I was glad they weren't here, sure I would have to explain later, but I just wanted to get out of this hospital.

I lied back waiting as the last bit of medication making me dizzy to wear off and the lady wrote something on her clip board before looking up at me, "Are you okay sweetie?"

I nodded slowly then sat up, "May I go now?" I could tell at her first she was unsure about me leaving just yet, but when she looked at me a little more I guess my eyes was showing how desperate I was and she nodded smiling, "Now be careful with that arm." I nodded and she handed me my purse, I strapped it over the shoulder with my good arm and got up off the hospital bed slowly, before walking down the hall. I hated being in a hospital like this especially in the unit I was in no one looked happy, it was all sadness, and I couldn't stand it. That's when I was really glad I hadn't broken my leg or something because I picked up the pace walking out the doors and finally feeling I could breath.

I looked around and down at my arm again, before seeing a cab sitting there empty and guessed it was for me. I got in slowly trying to be careful with my arm, because although I couldn't feel the stitches now I knew they were there and I would feel them later. The cab driver looked up, "You Casey McDonald?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but there's a change of plans I need to go to my school, can you take me there?" It just sort of came out, I didn't want to go home and sit there all day, and then try and tackle Derek and my parents at the same time, it was better to try to do it at separate times, so maybe I could handle him in school and my parents at home. Plus if I didn't feel well, I would just leave.

He nodded and then started the car, a little to fast for someone who's just been in an accident I might add, but oh well. I was silent in the car, but then again it's not like I was going to strike up a conversation with the cab driver. Instead I just stared out the window trying to think of what I was going to say to my family, my friends… Derek. I was going to have to lie again, for what I was doing out there, that's all I did anymore, but what else could I do at this point. I was holding onto something, someone for dear life, trying to protect him and what he could see, how he could be hurt. Meanwhile I was also just in an accident with a broken arm, black eye, scratches just about everywhere, and places where I would have scars when the scratches healed, oh not to mention I totaled Derek's car. I was also scared about what I said right before the accident to Sam, I mean what if he didn't come back, in my dreams or in whatever our talks were, what would I do then, I can't just let go of him like that!

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I jumped when the aggravated cab driver said, "Miss are you going in or not, I don't have all day!" I rolled my eyes gathering up my stuff, "Sorry I must be crazy for having so much on my mind, you know with getting in an accident today and breaking my arm and all, but uh I won't keep you any longer, oh and my parents paid you so goodbye and thanks!" I got out of the cab barely even able to shut the door when he drove off angrily. Okay yeah so maybe I was rude, but he was rude to and my level of patience right now, wasn't all that great.

I sighed looking up at the school, we were in French most likely now, oh joy everyone is in there! I looked down at my arm again, okay look at the bright side. When you were little you always wanted a cast people could sign, right… right… uh this sucks.

I breathed in deeply walking slowly into the school and first to the office to check in, I didn't have a note, but the cast should be proof enough right?

Derek's POV

I sat there tapping my pencil on a desk my eyes glued to the door like they had been in every class waiting for Casey. Honestly I get up this morning she's gone, saying she's going to school, but she's still not here! No text, no phone call, no nothing, and okay yes I'm getting worried I mean this isn't like her at all, she never misses school, and if she was skipping I would hope she would let me her boyfriend in on it at least!

Hallie shot me a look from across the classroom, which was what she and Jaci and Tristan had been doing all morning since the bell rang in art and no Casey was to be found. The teacher cleared her throat, "Okay everyone we have half an hour left you can use this time to work on your projects now."

Everyone smiled a little, probably because now they were going to talk away. Hallie turned towards me as well as everyone except Jaci who moved over by Max. She looked talking sarcastically, "Oh yeah except me because I still haven't been told where my partner is, seriously where is she Derek!" she screamed in a whisper.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "I told you I don't know." Tristan laughed, "Yeah you expect us to believe you the major protective boyfriend doesn't know where the love of his life is, yeah right seriously what's the big deal man tell us." I sighed setting my head down on the desk before looking back up, "I told you already I don't know and…." I stopped frowning at him, "I am not too protective, am I?"

Hallie laughed, "Oh no not at all," her and Tristan then looked at each other laughing some more. I rolled my eyes, they were childish! I was just about to look at the door again, when everyone looked up at it as it opened slowly making a creaking sound.

My mouth dropped as Casey slowly stepped in, with tears in her jeans, scratches on her, a black eye, to big scratches on her face, bruises, and oh yeah a freaking broken arm! What the hell is going on! Casey looked at me and I shot her the what the hell look and she quickly looked away saying something quietly to the teacher.

The teacher stood up gasping and patting her shoulder speaking a bit too loudly, "Oh my gosh dear a car accident are you alright you poor thing what happened?" Okay if everyone was looking before, not one person wasn't now… wait what a car accident! Great now I can't even let her drive a car without her bringing harm to herself, wait maybe it was the other drivers fault, I'll kill them. Wait wasn't she coming to school, okay I'm really confused, I looked back at Casey who looked at the class and then back at the teacher and nodded saying something quietly again before going to walk to her seat.

She was stopped on the way by… Max. She looked down at him and he whispered something to her, but she just walked past him, I did not like that at all! In fact I don't like any of this so someone better explain everything before I seriously hurt someone and in this room my first pick is Max so wait tell me afterwards… no I need to know! I looked back at Casey and she sat down in front of me silently Hallie immediately turned to her, "Casey oh my gosh car accident, where, when, why, how are you okay? Oh my gosh your arm, your face, your… oh what happened?"

Casey turned to her still refusing to make eye contact with me, but believe me missy after class we'll be making a lot of eye contacting because someone has some explaining to do, big time!

Casey shook her head at Hallie, "Later okay, just not now." Wow I did not see that coming I mean she won't tell Hallie, that's just not good. Hallie nodded, "Okay, but why did you even come to school I mean no offense, but you don't look your best at the moment Case."

Casey sighed putting her head down on her desk and then sitting up, I guess she also noticed everyone still kind of eyeing her, "Look I wouldn't have come to school if I wasn't highly medicated on pain killers right now, so yes I'm fine Hallie, but I won't be if you give me a headache so just give it a rest for now!" she screamed in a whisper. Hallie looked at her strangely and then nodded turning to talk to Tristan. I was waiting for Casey to turn around and explain herself the whole period well guess what the bell rang and all she did was get up and hurry out of the room I mean practically run, while I had to gather up all my stuff.

Finally I got out in the hallway to chase after her when I saw her at her locker and even from far away I suddenly saw Max come over and stop her grabbing her other arm, the not broken one. I glared tensing up and trying to move faster, but all the stupid people were blocking me. I still glared though as Max looked at first like he was being sympathetic at her and then she said something and he started pointing a finger, looking meaner, hey buddy don't you point a finger at my girlfriend, don't you even talk to her get away fast before I kick your ass, run football star run!

I walked over angrily and they both looked up at me I glared at Max, "What's going on?" Max rolled his eyes at me and then looked back at Casey finally I stepped in front of her, "Max you have five seconds to leave before Casey isn't the only one with a broken arm." He rolled his eyes walking away along with the rest of the students who disappeared into classrooms or the lunch room leaving us alone in the hallway.

I turned around looking at Casey and then she looked so helpless and broken up, I immediately brought my hands to her face inspecting it and then her arm and everywhere else frantically, "Casey oh my gosh what happened are you okay? How did you, oh my gosh Casey," I pulled her into a hug and then realized I could be hurting her and pulled away checking her over again.

She sighed stopping me, "Derek stop, please just stop I'm fine!" I looked at her confused and then spoke sarcastically, "Oh yeah Casey you look fine, I mean with the broken arm and scratches and cuts and everything you look just fucking fine!"

She sighed and then when I thought she was about to come back with a fight all of the sudden she started crying and broke down her face falling into my chest. Okay this was all getting too confusing now, but I didn't care at least she wanted me to protect her and she wasn't pushing me away. I sighed rubbing her back and pulling her closely whispering sweetly, "It's okay Casey, its okay… everything is going to be okay."

Finally she stopped looking up at me shaking her head and I sighed lifting her face to look up at me, "Casey look I mean I would have liked you not to get in a car accident, but you're here with me now, everything is okay."

She looked up at me like she was going to say something more about that, but instead she just started crying a little then and started slightly nodding. I smiled, "Okay now here let's go sit somewhere okay?"

She nodded slowly and I wrapped my arm around her waist taking her outside and to a bench in the back of the building, so we could be in private. We sat down and she turned towards me again about to cry and I sighed, "Okay Casey now please tell me what happened I mean how and you said you were coming to school… okay I'll shut up just please tell me what happened first, everything and the truth Casey, okay?"

She stared at me for a few moments and instead of nodding she looked away and then quietly started to explain, "I um was driving right off the highway you know, and I was late already for school, I guess I just lost track of time… Well um then I got distracted right when I was coming up on a curve and the next thing I knew my car was almost wrapped around a tree and my arm had a branch sticking into it." She paused for a little breathing in deeply, "Someone driving saw me and called 911 and they came, I went to the hospital and got the branch out of my arm, and it's also broken. The doctor told me they called mom and George, but they couldn't make it or something so they sent me a cab to go home, but I didn't want to, I don't want to be alone right now, and that's it," she turned back to me waiting for my reaction.

I frowned after running it all over my head and figuring instantly something wasn't right, "Wait what were you doing driving around the high way, that's far from school Casey?" She looked at me and I could almost see her tears about to start falling again and she looked away. She then turned to me showing a slightly forced smile and tears streaming down her cheek, "I just needed a little time to think about everything." I nodded slowly and then before I could say another word she hugged me again, I rubbed her back holding her tighter.

When we finally pulled apart she wiped away the remaining tears and even laughed a little, "So how bad do I look right now?" I smiled trying not to flinch as I traced my fingers over he cuts on her face, "You look perfect."

She smiled again laughing a little, "You are such a liar." I smiled tracing my fingers over her arm till it came to her cast and staring down at it, "Did it hurt?" She looked at me shrugging, "Which part? Let's see the whole branch gashing into it and breaking it not to mention adding a huge scar, yeah that part hurt, actually every part hurt, but now it's numb."

I closed my eyes trying to imagine Casey turning to see she was heading straight for a tree and everything happening, I couldn't stand that thought, but it was real, it happened and I didn't even know till afterwards. What if she wouldn't have been wearing a seat belt then what would have happened? I would have been sitting in fucking French class only to find when I got home Casey died in a car crash in my car, I opened them fast trying to get that image out of my head and gasping a little feeling a large loss of oxygen.

Casey sat up alert cupping my face and looking into my eyes, "Derek what is it are you okay?" I looked down at her into her beautiful eyes, that I would have never seen again, if just one event today was slightly altered.

I nodded slowly and she smiled leaning up and kissing me strongly, oh and I kissed back big time. When we pulled apart she let out a small giggle and I smiled, "So after all that's happened today my kisses still make you giggle."

She smiled, "Trust me it's the first thing today that's felt good at all." I smirked blushing a little and she smiled taking my hand with her good one and squeezing it. I then smiled standing up, "So are you hungry?"

She got up and I instantly found myself even though her feet were fine bending down and almost lifting her up, she just looked so fragile. She looked at me and shook her head, "No all this medication kind of takes away your apatite." I looked at her concerned, "All this medication? Are you sure you shouldn't go home and lie down?" She shook her head quickly, "I don't want to go home, let's just go in the lunch room and see everyone okay?"

I nodded slowly and we walked back into the building in the empty hallways. When we got to the lunchroom doors, I felt Casey walk ahead of me and let her hand drop out of mine, before I could ask why though she was already in and trying to get quickly to the table, since a lot of people who had obviously heard some version or rumor about the story were all looking at her and talking.

She was just about to the table when someone came out in front of her stopping her. It was Emily and she looked at Casey sympathetically while Casey just stared at her no emotion on her face. I walked closer, but stopped so I could still hear, but the distance still didn't look like eavesdropping.

Emily looked down at Casey's arm and then back at her, "Casey are you okay?" Casey looked away and shook her head and then back at Emily, "What so now you care?" Emily looked around at people watching closely and then back at Casey speaking lower, "Case I always cared okay." Casey nodded, "you have a funny way of showing it Em. Or did you forget everything that's happened everything I went through without so much as a phone call from my supposed best friend!"

Emily was on the verge of tears now I could tell and then I watched as she just pushed past Casey and ran out of the lunchroom Trevor her new boyfriend not too far behind her. I wanted Casey and Emily to be friends again and I knew they would, it would just take a while, like everything else seems to these days.

I was a little surprised to see by Casey's expression she just brushed it all off, okay this girl was strong! She then looked back at me for a second before walking over to the table where Hallie sat staring down into her yogurt, Tristan and Nikki were doing the whole PDA boyfriend and girlfriend thing, and Jaci was texting in her purse most likely to Sklyar like she had been ever since she met him.

I followed her sitting down next to her as she stared across at Hallie, who slowly looked up, "hey." Casey bit her bottom lip, "hey, okay look I'm sorry for snapping at you in French it's just all this medication and pain killers I guess." Hallie smiled getting up and walking over to the other empty seat by Casey and they both turned towards each other.

Hallie her head, "No Casey that was all my fault I mean hello you were just in a car accident and here is stupid me throwing one hundred and one questions in your direction," her and Casey both laughed and Casey smiled nodding, "I know, but I still felt bad I mean you were worried and it was not your fault."

Hallie smiled holding out her hands and Casey took them, girlie moment coming up for sure. Casey smiled, "Let's never do that to each other again!" Hallie smiled almost jumping up and down in her seat, "okay best friends?" Casey laughed, "duh," and pulled her into a hug. They then both smiled and I tuned out as they started first off with everything that happened this morning and then something about Hallie inviting her to something at her house Friday, for girls only, yeah not that exciting so I looked elsewhere.

Ooh perfect target, I smirked snatching Jaci's phone and looking at it, "Ooh watcha doing?" She glared reaching for it, "Derek give it back I was busy with…"

I smirked reading the text, "Texting your lover boy Skylar let's see what's this say… ooh how scandalous telling him he has gorgeous blue eyes… so when's the wedding?" I laughed, "seriously how corny can you get?"

She glared snatching the phone back from me and smacking me with a book, while I pretended to be hurt, which she didn't fall from. She rolled her eyes then smirking, "At least I'm not the guy who just actually used the word scandalous."

I playfully glared, "Yeah well at least I'm not the girl who…" She smirked raising her eyebrow, "who what?" I tried to think of something, but nothing came, "Who… who… who hangs out with under classmen."

She rolled her eyes laughing, "you do realize you just insulted yourself right?" I crossed my arms looking away, "Whatever I'm done talking to you go back to your phone, and I'll talk to nicer people." She laughed mouthing a whatever and going back to her phone.

I smirked rolling my eyes and turning to Tristan and his girlfriend Nikki, "So guys what's going on?" Tristan laughed, "Someone's in a good mood, what's wrong with you?"

Nikki started laughing and then playfully hit him, and I smirked, "I may have taken that offensive, but I'm in a good mood due to the fact I just succeeded in annoying someone."

Nikki laughed again, "Wow maybe you deserve a trophy," she smirked sarcastically, but I didn't care I shrugged, "hey as long as they spell my name right." Tristan rolled his eyes, "Derek stop making my girlfriend weird, don't you have any other friends you could bother," he kidded. I shrugged smiling sarcastically, "Well yeah, but I just love you guys so much." Nikki smirked, "or no one else let's you bother them right?"

I looked at Tristan impressed, "Wow this girl's got guts." He shrugged, "that's why I like her." Nikki then smiled up in his direction, "and I like you liking me." I quickly turned away faking the gag, no need for the I like that you like that I like… please so not my thing. I looked around the cafeteria, suddenly getting that on guard Derek when I saw Max from the popular table, I should be sitting at, eyeing Casey. Honestly what was his deal with this morning and all when she got here, I still want to ask her about that, but not today she's had way too much today.

I was just about to turn back to Casey and Hallie who looked like they were going to open the conversation for me too, when I saw Kendra whisper something to her friends and then smirked getting up walking over here… this is not good.

I watched as she walked straight up to my current table and stopped smirking down at Hallie. Hallie and Casey slowly looked up Hallie then scoffed, "Can I help you with something?"

Kendra smiled rolling her eyes and then laughing a little, "please don't flatter yourself underclassmen I came over here to talk to more important people." Oh this is not good. I watched as Hallie just rolled her eyes trying to let it go. Kendra then turned towards Casey, "So Casey I heard about the car accident total bummer, who's car was it?" I tried not to laugh and roll my eyes of course she didn't care about the person who looked hurt in front of her, but the materialistic things.

Casey forced a smile, "Oh thanks Kendra and it was Derek's car." Oh yeah my car is totaled I guess… wow I guess I was so worried about Casey the car never even came to my mind. Kendra's mouth dropped and she gasped, "Oh my gosh, Derek let you take his car and you totaled it wow that must have been a big fight right there." Honestly did this girl actually ever think before she spoke, why did I ever like her again… oh yeah she had a cute butt… well not as cute as Casey's… getting off subject Derek!

Casey shrugged looking over at me and then back at Kendra, "Oh well we haven't had one yet." Kendra then raised her eyebrow, "really?" Okay does she even know I'm sitting right here, I mean hello!

Okay now Hallie's giving her I've had enough of this expression I watched as Hallie stood up smirking, "Look Kendra save the fake concerned act because it sucks and go back to the no brains table." Kendra glared, oh great here we go, and then Kendra smiled at Casey and I, "Well I'll see you guys later, especially Derek if you can find your way back to your friends," she smiled at me and I had to hold back everything not to roll my eyes, she then looked at Hallie, "Oh and you underclassmen have no idea who you're messing with, I'd be very careful if I were you, because this is my school."

Hallie laughed mocking her, "Ooh I'm so scared." Kendar shrugged, "Oh well can't say I didn't warn you later guys," she then smiled a fake smile before almost skipping back to her… I mean my… I mean the table.

Hallie sat down laughing and mocking Kendra, "Can you believe her I mean I'd be very careful if I were you, what is that?" Jaci started laughing as well, "seriously I mean does she actually consider that threatening, oh and if you two end up having a smack down I place all my money on Hallie right now." Nikki smiled up, "Me and Tristan are for Hallie as well." Casey and I just sort of looked at each other I could tell this was just another thing Casey thought she should be worried about so I played it off with a laugh, "Okay so that's three bets for Hallie right?" Casey finally smiled as the lunch bell rang and everyone shuffled out to their next class. We followed the crowd next we had the lovely subject of science… oh the joy of academics… not.

Hallie, Jaci, and Casey and I all came into our classroom quickly I guess Tristan and Nikki didn't have our teacher, and I was actually a little disappointed I mean Tristan was cool now and Nikki had guts, so she was cool with me too. Oh, but just with my luck in our class was also Kendra and her clones, and Max and his football head friends. There were also a few guys from the hockey team, but most were underclassmen so I was kind of like the royalty you don't talk to except at practice to them.

For some reason our insane teacher Mrs. Larson decided to instead of just having separate tables like always move two together and guess where the only open seats were left, that's right where Max and his friend Scott and Kendra and her friend Amy were sitting. Oh wait it gets better so when we got there Jaci and Hallie sat in the seats farthest away from them leaving only two seats across each other, one by Max and one by Kendra and for some insane reason Casey took the one by Max, oh this year is going to be all the joy…. This sucks!

I slumped down in my seat as Max turned towards Casey and then smirked towards me. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, telling him I would be watching him at all times and I would have no problem coming across the table to beat his sorry face in. Sure I didn't say it out loud, but trust me my eyes were doing all the talking at the moment.

The teacher cleared her throat talking while stepping around the room so she could make sure no one was doing something they shouldn't be, "Today class we are going to try something new, as you can see the tables are now two tables together, say hello to your new best friends. I scoffed looking over at Max, yeah right. The teacher turned to me, "Excuse me Mr. Venturi is there a problem." I smiled, "None at all Mrs. L."

She sighed, "Once again it is Mrs. Larson, no Mrs. L, not L-DOG, not dude, not teacher lady, and it is Mrs. Larson, understood Mr. Venturi." There was low laughter from the class and I nodded, okay seriously all teachers just hate me from the beginning or something and what is L-DOG?

She nodded shifting her glasses, "Good now as I was saying what you will be doing today are looking at some species in a microscope and drawing them on this sheet, therefore identifying them. So now we are low on microscopes so let's have for this table, Derek and Kendra share, Hallie and Jaci is it? Scott and Amy and…" Don't say it, don't say it, please don't say it… "Casey and Max, now for the next table…"

I tuned her out as well as everyone around me past that point all I could do was sit there and look at Max and Casey. As she tried adjusting and fixing the microphone with her good arm and he leaned closer and closer… suddenly he looked up, "Owe what the hell was that?"

I then realized it was my foot that had kicked him hard under the table I looked away pretending to whistle feeling him glaring at me and then still watching them as much as I could tried to help the completely confused Kendra with our assignment so we didn't fail.

Casey's POV

Okay so I'm really, really uncomfortable right now, since Max keeps leaning closer and closer. I also can feel Derek trying to make him burst into flames with his glares. Not to mention my day is already been well crap considering everything this morning oh and then basically changing all the facts about the car wreck well most of them at least. Oh and get this I still feel guilty about yelling at Sam back in the car, or my allusion of him, I don't even know what anything is anymore! Wait I've saved the best for last, Hallie did invite me to a sleepover this Friday night after we have the guys over and they leave, and what Max said today at waffle house, oh what the hell am I going to do!

I sort of zoned out for a second thinking and having a flashback about when he confronted me in the hallway today after French and hearing about the accident.

_(Flashback)_

_I shuffled out of my French classroom very quickly trying to stall all he questions I would have to answer with mostly pure lies. I was at my locker when I felt someone come up and touch my shoulder, I thought it was Derek at first, but I soon was corrected when Max looked at me smiling._

"_Casey oh my gosh are you okay you look awful?" he said trying to show a look of concern, yeah right. I scoffed, "Yeah well it's all your fault if you wouldn't of had me meet you today I would have never crashed and this would have never happened!"_

_He suddenly turned angry applying pressure on my shoulder, also my broken arm one, not a good mix, I tried to hide the pain though so people wouldn't notice, "Casey this was not my fault it was your own don't you dare blame this on me."_

_I looked at him also noticing Derek coming, "Fine just let go that hurts and Derek is coming." He glared, "first say it wasn't my fault." I looked at him and then as I saw Derek get closer and closer I sighed giving in, "fine it wasn't now will you let go you're hurting me."_

_He let go laughing a little, "What it's not like one more bruise would matter, right?" How was I supposed to respond to that, well I didn't have to because there was Derek…_

_(End of Flashback)_

I jumped up when I felt someone so close when they whispered they were breathing on my neck, "Casey time to wake-up from daydream land," I looked up and felt Max so close to me neck as he whispered I looked over at Derek who was turning red and clutching his fist.

I then heard Max laugh in a whisper again, "See how can you not find seeing Derek like that funny?" I didn't respond, I wouldn't give him that pleasure. I tried to get him back to work only to find myself frozen when he reached down tracing his fingers over my inner thighs, right around the spots where the scars he put there were. I tried to look calm, I didn't want Derek to see, but I knew something was showing on my face and Derek stiffened up. That's how the rest of that lovely period was as well as the rest of the day, down right sucky!

The next thing I knew we were home and after I told the same lie to my parents as I did to Derek and got a very long talk, they let me upstairs after the talk after dinner. I went upstairs to Derek's room tired and hurting all over, especially my arm, so much I felt like crying almost. I slumped in and walked in slowly seeing him immediately jump up from his bed coming over to me as if to help me walk, he was being really careful with me like I was glass and I could break at any moment.

He sighed with relief, "I thought they would never let you go." I smiled slightly hugging him a little, "I'm so tired." He nodded, "Here sit down you can sleep in one of my old jersey's I want you sleeping in here tonight and don't even think about objecting Casey." I smiled nodding, the truth was all I wanted right now was to be with him, and nobody else, and I wanted to forget everything except him.

He brought over a hockey jersey and I slipped off my jeans watching as Derek's face frowned looking at all m bruises and cuts and then he stuttered, "are… are they… are those going to scar?" I sighed, "Some of them." He looked away and then back at me as I realized pulling off my shirt was difficult with my cast. I sighed, "can you help?"

He nodded walking over and helping me slip off my shirt, and then he kept his eyes with mine as he undid the bra, but he stopped before putting the jersey over me and looking at me, "How's it look down there?"

I smiled laughing a little and then smirked, "Why don't you check it out yourself detective Venturi?" I watch as his famous Venturi grin formed on his face and he raised his eyebrow, "One peak wouldn't hurt, right?" I laughed, "hurry before I change my mind."

I watched as he looked at my stomach and the cuts in it tracing his fingers over them and then moved up towards my chest frowning at the bruises and giving the look, that he wished that's all it took to make them disappear. Then he was almost done when he stopped at an interesting bruise on my shoulder, and I knew it was the one from Max in the hallway today. He frowned, "Is that from the accident?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah I guess." He frowned tracing his fingers over it, "What do you mean you guess I mean Casey it looks weird and different than the other ones, almost like a, like a…" I cut him off before he could figure it out, "Derek please help me put my shirt on I'm cold." He instantly got worried and helped me and I kissed him so he could forget about the bruise for now.

We then crawled into bed and Derek was so careful yet so protective holding me closer than ever. My cast got in the way a little, but he didn't complain at all. He then smiled looking over at me and tracing his fingers gently across my cheek, "I love you so much." I smiled blushing, "I love you too." He then smiled pulling me closer. After that he whispered sweet things to me until I fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Wow officially longest update ever and one of my best I personally think, but let me know what you guys think!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note: Okay since I got so much positive feedback on the last chapter I actually started this one the next day! Honestly you reviewers are the best and I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Look at Me Derek!**

Derek's POV

I woke-up instantly hearing an almost silent whimpering sound next to me. I frowned rubbing my eyes and noticing it was still dark outside. I looked over next to me to see Casey on the bed leaned up against the corner of the wall, curled into a ball and trying to stop her crying. I got up moving over to her, "Casey?"

She just looked at me and I sighed wrapping my arms around her and bringing her back towards the center of the bed, when I realized she was shaking and probably since it was freezing in the house and she was in only a shirt and had been sitting there for god knows how long. I wrapped my arms around her pulling the cover over both of us, while she was in my lap. "Casey you're freezing what are you doing? What's wrong?" I tried rubbing her to warm her up even, more, but she wouldn't stop shaking or crying.

I rubbed her head, "Case, Casey please stop its okay, now what's wrong." She curled herself up against me shaking her head and trying to speak through cries, "I'm… sorry… I… I… am okay… please just… don't… don't… leave… me…"

I looked at her confused lifting her head to look at me, "Leave you? What Casey I'm never going to leave you is that why you're crying? Did you have another nightmare or something… please just let me know?"

She tried gripping onto whatever she could tighter, which with my luck was my bare chest, but I didn't care about the little hurt something was clearly more wrong here and it was doing the one thing I hated upsetting Casey. I calmed her down more whispering sweet nonsense and warming her up, before she finally let out a few final cries and then looked up at me, while I looked down at her confused.

I sighed, "Casey what was that? What was wrong and don't say sorry or that it was nothing because we both know that is bull, now you're scaring me so what is going on please just tell me, you can tell me anything." She stared at me for a moment, before putting her head down and then looking back up at me saying it so quiet it was almost mute, "I'm just so scared Derek."

I laughed a little in a confused way, "Scared? Scared of what?" She looked at me and then looked away again before answering, "A lot of things, like today Derek I was so scared and alone, and I wanted to call you so bad, they asked me if there was anyone I wanted them to call, but…"

I sighed, "But what why didn't you have them call me Casey? Was it because I was at school, because I mean you should know I don't even remember anything till you showed up it's not like I could concentrate and you obviously needed me there so I don't understand the but."

She shook her head, as if she knew some big secret I didn't. And then looked up at me water forming slightly in her eyes, "But I just… I didn't want you to be angry with me?" I did the same confused laugh again, "Angry? Why would I be angry Casey, I would have been anything, but I mean why would I be angry, because unless there was another reason, or something… is there another reason?"

She kept her head down for a few moments of silence before burying her head into my chest and not answering at all. I pulled her back to look at me, "Was there another reason Casey?" She started to cry again, "No… I just thought because I wasn't paying attention and stuff you would blame me or something."

I stared at her for a few minutes, it was just something in the way she said it, made it make me feel this was a different story than the truth, but then again I don't know how I would react to something like that. I shook my head raising my eyebrow, a sign I was unsure about all of this, "No Casey I wouldn't be angry because of that."

She nodded slowly holding onto me tighter and I stared down at her frowning, "Is that it?" She stared up at me again, for a long time and then nodded and said silently, "Can you promise me something Derek?"

I smiled weakly, "Of course anything what is it?" She sighed pausing and then looked up very slowly, "Just… I just really want you to… please just don't let me go… I really like it when you hold me tight and protect me, can you always do that?" Okay I was not expecting that, she usually said how she could protect herself, but it was like she was deeply frightened of something now, but then if she was she wasn't telling me about it. I looked down for a second trying to see if maybe there was a clue somewhere about something, all I found was me staring at her cast and making me flinch a little about what was under all the plaster. I looked back at her, her face coming in a little bit of light and seeing a better view of all the scratches and bruises, and that stupid black eye.

I smiled weakly, "Of course Casey, I was never going to stop." She nodded and then sounding like a frightened child again, "No matter what?" I nodded, "Yes Casey I'll always hold you tight and protect you are you sure you're okay?" She didn't answer instead she just smiled weakly, "Just really tired, can we go back to sleep now?" I nodded and then lied down finding Casey coming closer to me than she had ever tried to sleep next to me, almost on top of me if any closer. I held her tight against me and I heard her yawn. I sat up thinking about everything while tracing my fingers over her scratches, bruises, and cuts on her face and arms, one that wasn't in the rough cloth cast. I don't even think I was asleep for more than five minutes when my alarm went off for school, I decided to set it just to make sure Casey wouldn't have anything else on her mind, as in parents coming in and finding us and everything left heading straight to hell.

I sat up just as I heard the front door and everyone else leave for school or work. I looked down at Casey, she was almost curled up in a ball again and still had the same frightened look on her face, something was desperately wrong, but she wasn't telling me and it was going to drive me insane.

I was afraid to nudge her to wake her up because it looked like after the accident yesterday one touch would bruise her for life. And then I remembered the really strange bruise on her shoulder. I gently pulled back her shirt sleeve to look at it again, seeing it had now turned a bluish blackish color instead of just the newly bruised brown color from yesterday. I wasn't sure why, but it was just this one in particular gave me a strange feeling, I went to examine it closely when Casey shuffled in bed and moaned, "Owe."

She opened her eyes slowly and I retracted my hand fast saying in a bit of a panic, "What? What did I do where does it hurt?" She groaned sitting up, "Everywhere." I looked her over in light, trying to believe that things sometimes look like their getting worse, when their getting better, but I didn't mean Casey; she still looked beautiful it was all those stupid scars, scratches, and bruises covering her from head to toe.

She looked at me again, but I could tell even when she moved her head she felt in pain, "What time is it? Don't we need to get to school?" I watched slowly as she flinched in pain and grabbed her cast on her broken arm trying to make it all stop. I shook my head, "No I don't think I'm letting you go to school today."

She tried to laugh through a weak smile, "What why it's just a few bruises, give me some pain killers and I'll be fine." I shook my head again, "No, Casey you need to stay here and rest instead of trying to use all your strength for something like school."

She laughed a little, but stopped when she flinched in pain again, "I enjoy school thank you very much… and I already told you I don't want to be alone, if I went yesterday I can go today." I sighed, "No yesterday you were on a ton of medication, today a few pain killers may take some of the pain away yes, but you'd be much more comfortable here, so you're staying here."

She looked at me and then turned over, "I don't want to… I don't want to stay at home alone, just let me go to school with you please." I sighed, "Fine you can stay with me, it's not like I haven't skipped before."

She sat up, "No why don't we just both go to school." I sighed about to loose it, honestly why was she fighting so much about this when it was clear the girl was in pain, "Because Casey every time you move you flinch in pain, you have a broken arm, bruises cuts and scratches all over, and a huge black eye on your face!" I let my voice soften a bit after that, "and after last night I just think it would be a good idea if we stayed home today, well if you stayed home today, but I'm not leaving you here by yourself, now will you please stop fighting this and just listen to me, for once?"

She sighed before nodding and then crawling over to lay her head next to mine, I smiled a little feeling at least I had accomplished something. I then looked down at her, "I'll go get some pain killers for you, and a movie okay, your choice what do you want?'

She smiled weakly up at me, giving me the you're so sweet smile before answering, "Um how Ever after?" I shot her a confused look, "okay, but uh what the hell is that?" She laughed a little, once again trying to hide the pain, "It's like Cinderella, but a more realistic version, with Drew Barrymore." I smiled nodding, "So basically a chick flick?" She rolled her eyes smiling, "I thought you said I could pick Derek." I sighed, "Yeah, yeah just be happy I love you so much," with that I went out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen to seek the pain killers first.

I shuffled through the cabinet until I finally found some and then grabbed a bottle water out of the fridge. I then walked into the family room looking for the movie among all the others, I didn't see it so I checked again, and again, and three times until finally I sighed calling up the stairs, "Casey is the movie downstairs?"

There was no answer, maybe she didn't hear me, I called again, "Case do you know where the movie is?" No answer again, I frowned walking up the stairs and when I got closer into my room started talking, "Casey I was calling you from downstairs where is the…" I looked around she wasn't in there. I frowned, "Where are you?"

I heard someone out in the hallway and then a door click shut. I turned around first walking to her room and opening the door, I looked around, but she wasn't in there. Okay seriously where is she? I then heard water come on and the tub filling up very fast, I walked to the door knocking on it, "Casey are you in there?"

There was no answer so I knocked again just to make sure, "Case can you please answer, are you in the bathroom?" All I could hear was the tub running, okay that's it what is she thinking? I mean what if she fell and slipped or something with her broken arm and hit her head, why the hell won't she answer. I finally decided I'd just go in and went to open the door jiggling the handle to discover it was locked.

I pounded on the door, "Casey answer me now or open the goddamn door now!" There was no answer and I sighed backing up, "Fine, but I'm coming in one way or another!" I lifted my foot up, I probably looked like an idiot about to kick a door in, but something came over me, I just didn't like that she wasn't answering.

I kicked the door and it popped open instantly and that's when I saw the bathroom was pitch black. I looked around not seeing anything and only hearing water still running. I flipped on the lights scanning the room for Casey and not seeing her, but the tub about to overflow, I ran over, "Shit," but when I turned it off I looked down into the tub finding Casey.

She was underwater exposing all her cuts and bruises and scars with her eyes closed, what the hell was she doing? Or did she slip and hit her head I leaned over almost falling into the tub and yanking her up, "Casey what the hell?"

Her eyes shot open and she started coughing up water. I held her up as she coughed more and more breathing a lot and heavy, "Casey what the hell were you doing?" What the hell was going on?

I reached over grabbing a towel when she didn't answer and pulled her out, angrily wrapping the towel around her and carrying her out of the bathroom. I had enough of this, either she was going to explain, or I don't know what, but she was going to explain one way or another. I threw her down on my bed instantly feeling bad afterwards about how it probably hurt, but then getting angry again when she turned away from me.

I laughed in an angry way turning her back to face me, "Oh no you don't your telling me what the hell is going on with you right now Casey!" She stared up at me as if I was speaking another language, and I sighed rolling my eyes and then getting closer to her, "Casey what is it! Tell me now!"

She finally gave some response and shook her head no. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief standing up, "No? No? Answer not excepted Casey!" I said picking up some random thing on my night stand and throwing it, I had enough of this!

Suddenly I watched as she stood up dropping the towel and standing naked in front of me almost glaring and saying angrily, "Look!" I looked at her confused before grabbing at sheet trying to cover her up, "What are you doing Casey cover yourself up." She shook her head pushing me away and dropping the sheet, "No Derek I want you to look at me!"

I sighed keeping my eyes on her face, "I've seen you we had sex remember now cover up Casey this doesn't make any sense." She sighed angrily and walked over yanking up both my hands and placing them up and down her body over scratches, scars and bruises yanking my face down forcing me to look, "Look at me Derek, look!"

I removed my hands looking back up at her, "At what!" I watched as her eyes welled up with tears a little, "At what? At what? Derek my body is covered in scratches, and scars, and bruises, and who knows how fucking long they'll be there look at this! Look at me it won't disappear just because you're not looking at it, so look!" I shook my head in disbelief, "Casey I have no problem looking at you, you're beautiful it's just scratches, scars and bruises, they will heal, what is wrong? What were you doing in the bathroom?"

She fell down on the bed finally wrapping herself up and shaking her head, "I… I was trying to make the pain go away." I sat down next to her confused, "Casey they will heal and I was getting pain killers." She shook her head, "Not only that pain Derek the pain on the inside." I looked at her confused again, "Casey is something else going on, please just tell me."

She turned next to me wrapping her arms around me, "I'm scared Derek." I hugged her back frowning, "Scared of what?"

Casey's POV

I heard Derek's question, but I couldn't answer instead I sad it so quiet I knew he couldn't hear it, "I'm scared of what is happening Friday night." I then spoke up louder saying something that wasn't a total lie, "I'm scared of what could have happened yesterday."

He turned towards me hugging me tighter, "Don't be Casey nothing happened your okay, and I'm here, just don't do anything like whatever you did today again, okay?" I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just wanted to clear my head for maybe a second without air, maybe it would make me forget a lot, that would be nice. I nodded slowly and then lied down on the pillow. Derek stared down at me and then reached over for the bottle of water and pain killers. He took two out, and handed them to me along with the bottle of water. Sure they were pain killers, but not the only kind I needed.

I watched as Derek kept his eyes glued to me and then slowly walked over to his dresser taking out another shirt and boxers and handing them to me. I took them putting them on under the covers and then pulling the covers up almost over my head. Derek sat down next to me turning off the light. I knew he thought I needed sleep, he always thought that, but maybe I did.

I closed my eyes trying to forget everything and having a small flashback of what happened when Derek went downstairs…

_(Flashback)_

_Derek walked out of the room and I smiled laying back even with all the pain I was in. I was only going to focus on him today and nothing else that was happening, or happened, or going to happen, Derek Venturi and Derek Venturi only, hey that couldn't be too bad right?_

_I then laughed a little remembering the movie was in my room and he wouldn't be able to find it. I flinched in pain as I slowly got up trying to avoid my broken arm and walking slowly to my room, I hurt everywhere. I walked in over to my desk searching through the drawers when my computer made a dinging IM sound. I slowly looked up feeling a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I read it._

_**ThompsonHighGuy: Hey so where are you?**_

_I stared at it for a moment, maybe I wouldn't respond, maybe I would just blow him off completely, he deserved it and if he said anything I would say I was sleeping, there would be nothing he could do, right? Before I could think another thought the sound went off again. _

_**ThompsonHighGuy: Fine don't answer, but guess who I'm with, that's right your friend Jaci, and I got to say she's telling me a lot, maybe I should tell her something…**_

_I immediately dodged for the keyboard, but my stupid cast got in the way and I couldn't type right when the sound went off again. _

_**ThompsonHighGuy: Fine if you don't care neither do I, but I bet she will, later Casey I have a secret to share with someone… you're secret. **__****_

_The IM went of the screen and I started hitting my keyboard until my hand hurt and I yanked away feeling it hard to breathe I heard Derek coming up the stairs and I waited until he passed going straight into the bathroom and turning on the tub getting in and dunking my head under, not wanting to come up until my head was clear, of everything!_

_(Flashback over)_

"Case, Casey are you awake?" I heard Derek say and I slowly opened my eyes realizing I had dozed off for quite sometime. I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah, yeah what is it?" He smiled weakly, "Someone is knocking downstairs, I'll be right back okay?"

I nodded slowly and he smiled leaning in and kissing me on the lips before hopping off the bed. I heard him go downstairs and open the front door before saying, "Jaci!"

I quickly got out of bed walking to the stairs and hiding to stop, I was too scared to go downstairs, and I was feeling a lot of pain every time I moved anything on my body. I heard Jaci come in and Derek laugh, but she looked angry, "Won't you come in?"

She turned around at him looking angry and sad at the same time, "What are you doing Derek?" He looked at her confused, "What do you mean all I did was skip school, Sam did it all the time with me." I watched as she snapped, "Don't you dare talk about him Derek!"

I watched as Derek frowned, "Um are you forgetting he was my best friend Jaci, what the hell is wrong with you?" I closed my eyes just listening to them now. I heard Jaci raise her voice a little, "Best friend? Best friend? Some best friend you were, as soon as he dies you get together with his girlfriend I can't believe you two, where is Casey!"

I stiffened up a little, but stopped when I heard Derek, "Whoa Jaci you need to calm down, I don't think you know anything about this." I listened to Jaci again getting even angrier, "I know enough and right now I can't even talk to you because I can't believe you the both of you! Now where is Casey, upstairs?"

My eyes popped open and I watched as she headed for the stairs, but Derek blocked her, "Jaci Casey is up there right now in pain from yesterday. She's already had a breakdown last night and something even worse today, not that it's any of your business, but if you think I'm going to let you go up there and cause her to have another one your crazy."

I watched as Jaci glared at him, "No you're crazy what are you two thinking, you were his best friend and that was his girlfriend not to mention your stepsister! Derek how the hell could you do this to Sam!"

I watched as Derek's face fell a little and then he frowned, "I'm not doing anything to him Jaci his last words to me were protect Casey!" She sighed heavily, "Yeah Derek protect not feel her up!" I watched as Derek lost it, "You don't know shit Jaci and I think you should leave!"

She glared turning around and walking to the door, "And I think you Derek Venturi should be ashamed of yourself and Casey, Do you hear me Casey I know and I think you're awful!"

I watched as Derek lost it walking over to the door opening it and practically pushing her out. That's when I realized I was crying and I curled myself into a ball in the corner I was in trying to make it a little more quiet.

I peaked a little to see Derek pace a little bit running his hands through his hair before looking up the stairs and coming up slowly. He stopped at the top calling to me quietly, "Casey?" I couldn't help it I let out a loud cry and he looked over at me running over, "Shit Casey why did you come out here you shouldn't have heard any of that."

He wrapped his arms around me and I shook my head, "No… no I should have… you heard her I'm awful Derek… I'm an awful person." Derek stopped grabbing my wrist and looking at me, "No you're not Casey look at me now you are a wonderful person and I love you and that is all that matters, got it?"

It was something in his eyes, that was so demanding, yet begging me at the same time. I nodded slowly and he nodded brushing the whole thing away. He helped me up and was just about to his room when I stopped at my door, he looked at me confused and I sighed, "I just want to be alone a while."

He shook head, "I don't think that's a good idea Casey." I begged him with my eyes, "Please, please Derek I just need a little alone time an hour, please just let me?" It took him a while, but he finally slowly nodded and I sighed with relief going in my room and locking my door falling onto my bed.

I curled myself up into a ball my face down in the pillow and started to weep silently. I couldn't take much more of anything. First Sam, now Max, a broken arm and car accident, yelling at Sam and not seeing him since, and now Jaci, I was falling apart right in front of my very own eyes and I couldn't stop myself.

Just when I thought I would cry myself to a light sleep I heard a voice, at first I thought it was Derek, but when I turned over I was surprised to see who it was. I looked at him confused trying to wipe away the tears in my eyes, "Sam?"

_He looked at me and I could tell he looked a little unhappy, "that was stupid Casey, and you're scaring the hell out of Derek."_

I shook my head looking down, "I didn't mean to, so I guess you hate me like Jaci now too."

He came closer to me, "Hate you Casey? Nobody hates you, and Jaci just needs time, I'll fix that one, so just calm down, okay?"

I sat up crying more, "Why are you even being nice to me after I yelled that at you in the car, you shouldn't even want to help me."

_He sighed, "Case come on you were upset and when people are upset they say things they don't mean, you should have been more worried about yourself crashing into a tree… If it makes you feel better I'd sign the cast if I could," he smiled at me and I couldn't' help, but laugh a little. _

I let my smile drop into a lighter one looking down, "thanks it does… it was my fault Jaci found out, I didn't respond to Max, I didn't want to…"

_Sam shook his head, "No it wasn't your fault it was his fault Casey and besides it doesn't matter because she needed to find out sometime and there is nothing wrong with this… I've told you both that numerous times, seriously between my family and you guys I'll be surprised if you don't stop bugging me till your old and up here with me," he laughed a little at the end and I did too. _

I then looked up at him, "Can I… like hug you or something?"

_He laughed, "Sure I mean… wait do you mean could you feel it?"_

I nodded slowly and he shrugged sighing and I came closer to him as he smiled holding out his arms, it was the strangest feeling when he wrapped them around me. It was like I could feel it, but then I couldn't. I felt it in my heart, but every where else I didn't feel him like I used to when his warm arms would wrap around me. I looked up at him about to break free, but he looked happy, so I'm guessing he felt something more than I did.

_He then smiled down at me, "This feels good… like old times when I could hold you whenever I wanted."_

I smiled weakly trying not to cry, I wasn't going to say I couldn't really feel him except for in my heart so instead I just nodded. When he pulled away I could feel it in my heart and I looked up alert, "What are you doing?"

_He laughed standing up, "Getting out of here before Derek comes in and beats my ass for touching his girlfriend," he joked and I smiled weakly._

I then looked at the door when someone lightly knocked, "Case are you okay in there?"

_Sam laughed, "See I told you he is major freaked right now Case, try to help him out, and um don't worry I'm going to pay a little visit to my sister right about now."_

I smiled again, "How?"

_He smirked before disappearing, "how I always do in your dreams…"And then he was gone, I looked up at the door when someone lightly knocked again._

"Okay Casey this is Derek and please don't do this again, if I break another door, our parents will kill me, and you like me alive right? Casey?" I laughed a little getting up and unlocking the door, when Derek stumbled in pulling me into his arms, now that I felt everywhere, I laughed a little and he started checking me for new bruises or scratches.

I smiled, "You okay there Derek?" He nodded smiling nervously and then raised his eyebrow, "Who were you talking to?"

I immediately got away from him a little frowning, "Were you listening?" He shook his head, "No, but I could hear it from where I was standing." I sighed, "Which was where right out side my door…" I then remembered what Sam said about Derek and I smiled weakly moving back over to him, "Sorry, it was nothing just still a little shaken up is all." He smiled weakly, but studied me a little.

He then cleared his throat, "So uh do you need more pain killers or something?" I smiled grabbing onto his shirt, "I need you," I then leaned up kissing him strongly on the lips trying to clear my head and concentrate on only that.

He laughed a little tugging at my lips and then jerked back, I looked at him alarmed, "Derek what? What is it?" He looked at me nervously, "That doesn't hurt?" I smiled at him confused, "Hurt what when has your kissing me ever hurt?" He shrugged looking down, "It's just you have that scratch on your lip and bruise and me tugging at it, you know I thought maybe I might be hurting…" I covered his mouth with my hand looking at him straight in the eyes and meaning this more than anything, especially with everything I'm going through and who with, "You never have and I know you never will hurt me that way Derek, you're like so freaking gentle with me sometimes I wish you were a little rougher, I don't break that easy, got it?"

He smiled weakly nodding and then I went over sitting down on my bed suddenly grasping more and more about Jaci, sure "Sam" said he would do something about it, but couldn't that have been my imagination playing tricks on me for something I desperately wanted. Derek came over sitting next to me, "Whatcha thinking about?"

I shrugged and then sighed turning to him, "Honestly I'm thinking about Jaci among other things." He looked away for a second and then back at me looking determined, "I don't want you worrying or thinking about that right now, okay?"

I sighed falling backwards on my bed, "Derek it's not that easy, trust me I wish it was, but it isn't." He fell down next to me propping his head up with his hand so he was looking down at me and he shook his head, "Maybe not, but I want you to try, Jaci will cool down okay, I know her, how she found out I'm not sure, but that doesn't matter all that matters is I love you and we have each other Casey, got it?" I know how she found out I thought to myself I then realized Derek was waiting for an answer I nodded slowly and he smiled standing up and looking at my night stand clock, he then laughed, "Dude staying home sure passes time it's already like five thirty, I wonder where our family is."

I moaned, "Hopefully staying far away right now, I so don't want to deal with them when they get home, you know the school called them by now, right?" He smirked pulling out his phone and texting to someone and nodding, "Please they're not going to chew the girl with numerous injuries out, but the hot boy she's in love with oh he'll be getting a long talk."

I smiled sitting up, "Wow referring to yourself in third person and throwing in a compliment all in one, very impressive Venturi, and seriously," I laughed a little, "just tell them you had to stay home to help me." He looked up smirking, "Oh yeah that would go over smoothly with your mom, no I'll just say I overslept and by the time I got up I wouldn't have gotten counted for the day anyway."

I smirked shrugging, "Fine whatever… who are you texting so rapidly by the way… a secret girlfriend… gee I'd have to say I object." He laughed looking up, "Please I would never ever cheat on you, besides why would I want to when your all I can handle," he sat down next to me and showed the phone in my direction, "It's Reed, Skylar and Caleb they have a game right now and their keeping me updated… I can't wait till I can play collage hockey."

I raised my eyebrow looking at him curiously, "You don't even like going to the rink anymore Derek." He looked over at me his face dropping a little and shrugging, "Well part of the reason is it would be a different one you know?" I sighed nodding and he then smiled weakly at me, "So how are you feeling?"

I smiled, "Honestly… like crap…" He then sat up alert, "Wait a minute you didn't eat anything today, aren't you hungry?"

I shrugged, "Not really, I'm just not that hungry lately." He sat down next to me frowning, "Is it a side effect from the medication yesterday or something?" I turned away since I remembered if it was the medication it was supposed to be the exact opposite.

He smiled at me a little seeing I wasn't going to answer, "I could just call up your doctor and find out for myself Casey." I sighed turning around, "Well yesterday I wasn't supposed to be hungry, but I should be starving today, but I'm not, and I'm not hungry, okay?"

He crossed his arms, "Okay… but you have to be hungry I mean… you haven't eaten in like forever…" I rolled my eyes, "No I don't have to be hungry and I don't have to eat I eat when I'm hungry and I'm not hungry."

He sighed frustrated, "but that can't be true and this can't be healthy." I rolled my eyes again standing up, "Derek I'm just not hungry gee it's not like I'm going anorexic or something, seriously what's the big deal?"

He stood up pointing at me, "the big deal is, maybe because your hurting so much or it's the pain killers or something, or something on your mind, I don't know, but your body most likely and logically is hungry you're just choosing not to feel it, and the next thing you know you'll be fainting and then I'll get more worried about more than I already am with you so would you please just freaking go downstairs and have an apple or something!"

I stood back a little, wow Derek definitely was worried about me more than I thought. I nodded slowly, "Okay… okay I'll have an apple or something calm down…" I then walked out of the room and I heard him sigh with relief as he followed me. I walked into the kitchen over to the fruit bowl picking out a green apple and walking over to the sink to wash it off. I felt Derek's eyes watching me the whole time and I didn't know whether to laugh or be worried about him too.

I turned around smirking and decided to lighten the mood a little, since he was so intent with watching me. I walked over slowly pulling off a neatly ripped paper towel and then folded it until it was perfect beginning to dry it off, really, really slowly. I heard Derek sigh a frustrated sigh, I just smiled. I finally stopped throwing away the paper towel and hopping up to sit on the counter across from him.

I smiled at him and he nodded motioning for me to continue. I smiled tossing it back and forth from each hand for a little while and then bringing it up to my mouth to take a bite, and then frowned looking at it and pulling it away from my mouth. I heard Derek sigh again and then I smiled finally bringing it up and taking a big bight and then setting it down in my hands on my lap and smiling up at him lifting my shoulders to smile, "All done?"

Derek scoffed in a laugh, "Don't be a smartass Casey." I laughed a little taking another bite of the apple and then when I was done I heard him sigh with relief. I laughed a little tossing it at the trash can and then looking up at him rolling my eyes, "Happy?"

He smirked coming closer to me, "No, but I will be in about five seconds." I laughed looking at him confused, "What are you talk…" I screamed as he hoisted me up slinging me over his shoulders and over his back, he laughed and I laughed a little too.

I then smiled pounding on his back a little, "This is not funny put me down, I thought you were worried about hurting me?" He laughed not making a move to set me down, "Casey I know how to handle you, and this is for you being a smartass with the apple."

I laughed slinging myself up and almost going sideways when he caught me now holding me honeymoon style (cradling) I laughed wrapping my good arm around his neck and smiling up at him, "So planning on letting go anytime soon?"

He smirked walking into the kitchen, "Please that will never happen." We then both smiled at each other and I leaned up to kiss him when the door bell rang, I expected him to drop me, but he didn't he held me tighter and we both turned our heads towards the door staring at it when it rang again.

Derek sat me down gently and we both stood next to each other I looked over at him, "Who do you think it is?" He sighed walking over to the door and looking out the window and then turning back towards me, "It's Jaci again, Casey go upstairs I don't want you hearing anymore crap." I walked over to him shaking my head and he sighed, I then slipped my hand in his and opened the door, before he could object.

Jaci stared at us from the other side of the door and I could tell she had been crying. I breathed in deeply, "Hey Jaci." She nodded, "hey can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

I nodded, "Of course come on let's go to the family room," I went to lead her in finding Derek not letting go of my hand even when we sat across from her.

She looked down at it for a second and instead of getting the disgusted look I thought she would she smiled weakly looking up at us, "I owe you an apology, both of you an apology."

I smiled weakly a little feeling Derek's eyes on me and I shook my head, "No it's okay I mean you deserved to be mad… we should have told you and maybe in a way you were right?"

Derek and her both looked at me shocked and Derek frowned, "Wait what?" I rolled my eyes, "That's not how I meant it Derek, just Jaci what did you come here to say anyways?"

Derek's POV

I was altering my stares from Casey to Jaci as Jaci sat back opening her mouth and breathing in deeply, "Okay look this might sound crazy, but I had a dream and to understand I have to tell you it… so here it is…

_(Jaci's Dream in Jaci's POV)_

_I opened my eyes and I was suddenly at this park I used to take Sam to all the time. I looked around and it was as if nothing had changed, but a lot had changed. It was empty too, which was weird because usually it was full of smiling and laughing children and watching mothers. I kicked my feet in the dirt walking over to the swing and sitting down._

_I started to make myself swing higher and higher closing my eyes when the sun would shine down warmly upon my face, it felt so good. Then it was like I felt someone actually pushing me on the swing, but that couldn't be because I would have heard someone come up, but I didn't._

_I turned my head back slightly and almost fell of the scene at what I saw, well who I saw. I remember barely being able to speak when I finally got out a, "Sam?"_

_He laughed smiling and sitting on the stopped swing next to me, "Well hopefully you remember your younger brother." I couldn't laugh with him though I had too much going through my mind so I stopped my swing looking down and then back up at him, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be… well… you know…"_

_He smiled, "Dead?" I looked at him a little shocked, "How can you say it just like that Sam?" He shrugged, "Because it's the truth Jaci."_

_I scoffed, "yeah the horrible truth." He reached his hand over to lift up my chin and looked at me, "Hey I'll admit this situation is a little crappy, but you haven't even seen all the good stuff that's happened since, sure I wish I was there to see it for real to, but hey I take what I can get."_

_I nodded, not agreeing, "Yeah like Casey and Derek hooking up, honestly I have no idea what they're thinking I can't believe them, in fact I never want to see either of them again, I can't believe they did this to you."_

_I looked at Sam for his reaction and he frowned, "Don't you mean you Jaci, what they did to you?" I looked at him frustrated, "what are you talking about Sam?" He sighed, "Look Jaci I'm dead and you need to except that I'm not coming back for Casey as much as I would like to or Derek or you for that matter and I think it's great they are there for each other honestly Derek does a pretty good job of protecting her which I told him to do."_

_I looked at him shocked, "You mean your not just the bit mad or feeling betrayed about any of this?" He laughed, "No my very hard headed older sister I'm not and you shouldn't be either, they're the few people around that you can talk about me with and if I were you I would hold on to that because…" he straightened up a little, "I'm a pretty awesome person."_

_I laughed a little ruffling his hair, "Yeah whatever dweeb." He smirked, "Hey you haven't called me that since I was in like second grade… wait and there's a smile."_

_He pointed at my lips and I covered my mouth frowning again, "Nope it was a moment of weakness…" I let my lips go into a soft smile again, "So what should I do… because I sort of told Derek and Casey they were awful…"_

_Sam looked at me smiling and standing up, "Hey that's for you to figure out sis." He then started to turn, "See you later."_

_I stood up alarmed grabbing him, "Wait you can't leave, where are you going?" He turned around smiling, "I'm not going anywhere I'm right here when you guys need me," he touched my heart and it was if I actually he felt it. He then kissed me on my forehead hugging me and then he was gone, just like that._

_(End of Jaci's Dream)_

(Now Derek's POV Again)

"And then I woke-up," Jaci said staring at nothing across the room. I smiled slightly finding myself looking up as if I could see Sam, all proud of himself. I then smiled back at Jaci, "So…"

She looked up nodding, "I'm sorry about earlier, and believing Max… and…" I quickly cut her off, "Wait who?"

Jaci nodded like it was obvious, "Max he's the one who told me about the whole thing and to be honest I hope his version wasn't the real one because it wasn't all that great on how you two got together."

I got up, "Jaci wanna stay with Casey for a little bit, I have somewhere to go," Casey looked up at me alert and Jaci shrugged nodding.

I then got up grabbing my jacket and going over to the door when I heard Casey say, "Derek where are you going?" I just replied closing the door. I was pissed, as in mega pissed, who did Max think he was telling Jaci, it just wasn't his place and that meant all he was doing was putting stress on Jaci and Casey, and I'm sick of it.

I got in my car heading straight towards the school, it was over, but he would be at football practice on the field or in the locker room. I got out of my car parking and slamming the door I saw all the guys leaving and getting into their cars waving and saying hey to me a little, but I ignored them heading straight towards my target who was coming out behind them.

I walked over to him around the corner where no one could see us and right as he looked up I pushed him up against the wall. He looked down at me, "What the hell?"

I pushed him up against it harder, "What did you tell Jaci!" He rolled his eyes, "Like I'd tell you anything in case you forgot Derek I hate you." I pushed him up harder until finally he gave in, "What so I told her about you and Casey it's not like she wouldn't have found out anyway, please tell me that's not why you're here!"

I pushed him up against it even more, "Actually yes, but here's something else I don't know why you've been trying to talk to Casey lately, but stay away from her!" I let him drop turning around when I heard him laugh, "Are you sure that's what she wants?"

I turned around glaring, "Are you fucking kidding me Max after that night at the party she wants you to not even be in the same room as you!" He smirked, "That's funny considering…" I walked closer glaring again when he trailed off, "Considering what?"

He smiled shrugging, "I probably shouldn't tell you, it wouldn't be fare." I found myself pushing him up against the wall again, "If it has anything to do with Casey Max I swear you better tell me or I will punch your face in… again."

He smirked, "Let's just say lately without you knowing about it Casey has been becoming rather found of me, if I were you Derek I might just watch out." I pushed him up harder about to punch him, "Shut the fuck up Max your such a liar, Casey hates your guts!"

He smiled pushing me off of him, "You know what why don't you find out yourself, here this Friday night when Casey goes to Hallie's show up around ten thirty, and you'll see I know ThompsonHighGuy will be there." I was confused, "I'll see what?" He smirked walking towards his car, "You'll see if you go, but uh I wouldn't tell Casey about this if I were you I mean… it would just piss her off since you don't even know what it is yet!"

I watched as he smirked getting into his car, I kicked the dirt what the hell was he talking about! And you know what I hated even more, he was right if I asked Casey about whatever this was she would just get mad or something like that. I screamed out of anger and then looked around, not seeing anyone and got in my car driving home fast.

I came in the door, seeing Casey sitting on the couch, but Jaci wasn't there. I threw down my jacket as she looked up, "Where'd Jaci go?" She sighed, "Oh her mom called and needed her home, she had to leave, so now do you want to tell me where you went or should you slam another door in my face?" she was a little pissed I could tell, but I just sat down next to her shrugging, "Had to pick up something at school was all."

She nodded sarcastically, "Really, what?" I turned snapping at her, "None of your damn business." She looked at me shocked a little and then I sighed, "Case look I'm sorry… I'm just tired right now, okay?" She nodded and then turned her attention back to the TV and I could tell she was trying to ignore me now. I sighed scooting closer to her and wrapping my arm around her tickling her upper arm. She was trying her best not to smile, but finally she cracked hitting me playfully, "That is so unfair."

I smirked, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She nodded laughing, "Really, okay…" I smiled leaning my head on her shoulder, she looked at me smiling a little weirded out probably. She then laughed, "Okay so what is on your mind?"

I shrugged smiling, "I was just thinking you know this Friday night maybe we could do something." She looked away for a few seconds and then forward shaking her head, "I can't I have to do something with Hallie, sleepover remember?" I came closer to her, really trying to see if I could figure anything out without snapping, "Yeah, but couldn't you guys reschedule I mean it's not set in stone or anything."

She sat up pushing me off a little, "Yeah, but it would be rude to break plans now, what's the big deal?" I shrugged, "There isn't a big deal Casey I'd just rather you stay with me is all." She laughed a little, "Come on Derek I'm with you all the time, besides tomorrow night is just one night, so chill."

I sat back crossing my arms a little frustrated, "Fine whatever, so are you ready to go to bed yet?" She looked at me laughing again, "It's only eight o'clock are parents won't be home for another hour and you want to go to bed?" I shrugged, "Why not, I mean you need your rest obviously, why can't we just go to bed?"

She shrugged, "You can if you want to I think I'm going to stay up for a little longer." scoffed not thinking about what I said, "Why so you can go talk on IM." She looked at me confused, "What is up with you tonight your so bi polar earlier you were all sweet and caring and now you're being a total ass."

I threw my hands up rolling my eyes, "Oh I'm sorry I can't be your stepping stone at all hours of the day Casey, I'm only human you know?" She looked at me shocked standing up and frowning, "Is that what you honestly think, that I see you as my stepping stone?"

I sighed seeing this was heading right towards a fight, I shook my head, "No okay sorry look I told you I was tired, can we please just go to bed?" She stared at me for a moment not responding so I stood up putting my hands on her face stroking her cheeks, "Case please let's not fight okay, I'm being stupid, please… please?"

She stared at me for a minute and then slightly smiled and I smiled back leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled when we pulled away and then laughed, "Okay we can go to bed, but first, you have to make-out with me."

I smirked, "No problem there, after you." She laughed climbing up the stairs and I came up behind her, we then went into my room closing the door for the night.

**Authors Note: Wow another long chapter! And I must warn you guys if you haven't already guessed there's going to be some major drama in the next chapter! Also I know I skipped some days in the story, but like I said we're getting towards the end, so that's how it is! Please review hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about such a wait for an update, but my life has not slowed down lately! School is out and I feel like I've gone to a party every night, which is almost accurate, but finally here it is! Summer is here finally are you excited, ha I know I am! Anyways thank you for the reviews and let's see please guys I was wondering if everyone who reads could review since we don't have many more chapters left!! Thanks and I hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Don't Feel Sorry For Me**

Casey's POV

I woke-up finally feeling tired, but safe. I looked up at Derek who was still asleep and holding onto me. I smiled up at him and nuzzled my head against him and then reached my hand up to stroke his cheek while he was still asleep. I smiled softly and then my face saddened when I realized today was Friday I whispered to him in his sleep since I knew he couldn't really hear me, "I'll never let you know what I have to do."

I then retracted my hand lifting up a little to look at the clock it was seven and we had to be at school in about thirty minutes. I reached over tapping him, "Derek?" He shuffled in his sleep and I laughed a little leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Get up fast and I'll make it worth your while later." He suddenly jumped up still half asleep, "I'm up! I'm up!"

I smiled giggling, "Good now come on it's almost time for school." He looked up at me rubbing his eyes, "Come on let's stay home again, or better lets like drive somewhere or something just you and me and some alone time." I looked a little shocked at his question I then laughed a little, "Derek we skipped yesterday besides I can't be gone all day and all night I have to go to Hallie's tonight remember?"

He huffed suddenly looking very annoyed and crossed his arms rolling over so he wasn't facing me anymore, "I don't see why you have to go over there tonight." I frowned what was his problem, but I don't want to get in a fight.

I sighed scooting closer to him and wrapping my good arm around him and laughing a little to lighten the mood, "Well because Hallie invited me and she's my best friend, and Jaci and Nikki will be there and…"

He cut me off turning back over, "Yeah, but why tonight, I mean what are you going to do anyways?" I frowned again, trying to not think about what the night might be holding for me, whatever that was. I shrugged, "Hang out with Hallie and them what's the big deal why are you getting so upset over this Derek?"

He scoffed, "Please I am far from upset I just don't think that you should hang out and do god knows what tonight when you just got in a car accident a few days ago and stuff." I looked at him strangely again before responding, "Derek there is no god knows what it's hanging out with my girlfriends and I'm fine I rested all yesterday, okay?"

He looked at me intently and his eyes staring me down almost gave me the urge to let everything spill quickly out of my mouth, but I stopped myself. He sighed, "Fine, sorry I don't know what's up with me I believe you." I smiled slightly in a fake way, but then he leaned in stroking my cheek and lightly kissing my lips.

I smiled when he pulled away and then he looked down at my cast tracing his fingers over it, "So how's your arm?" I shrugged, "honestly its killing me along with everything else on my body, but I'm going to school today so don't even try to pull that one again, I'll just take some pain killers or something."

He smiled, "Fine honestly though you have the perfect excuse to skip out on school and you pass it up, don't I rub off on you at all?" I laughed, "More than you should actually." He smirked and I instantly playfully smacked him, "Whatever perverted boy thought you're thinking right now erase it."

He threw up his hands laughing a play like defensive way, "hey no hitting the boyfriend." I giggled a little and he looked at me raising an eyebrow, "and what are you giggling about now?" I smirked shaking my head, "It's nothing… it's really stupid it's just even though it's been a while I still feel weird when I call you boyfriend, but you calling yourself boyfriend is just…" I trailed off in shy giggles and he smirked.

He then titled his head, but not in his usual cocky way, but a slightly sweeter way and smiled, "Well that's what I am, I'm your one and only boyfriend because I'm the only one who can do this," he leaned over kissing my neck gently and then coming back up, "and this," he leaned in kissing me full throttle on the lips and then smiled, "and definitely the only one you can share a bed with, well in the way we do," he smirked at the end and I smiled a little.

I then felt my smile drop a little when I realized I already broke one of them and if anything like I hoped wasn't going to happen tonight then one of the others might be happening as well, but I couldn't think that way right now. I just felt so tired and sort of weak, Derek looked at me concerned, "Look is something up with you?"

I shook my head, "No nothings wrong I'm just tired and don't feel so well," about myself. He sighed, "Why don't you go back to sleep then?" I looked up, sleep sounded good in fact sleeping this whole day away sounded fantastic. I bit my bottom lip and then looked back up at him, "Um…" He smiled weakly, "Okay I'll meet you half way I'll let you sleep, but no longer than an hour that way you'll only miss art." I thought about it for a while and then slowly nodded and seeing in doing so a small smile instantly took his lips. I laughed a little yawning as a spoke softly closing my eyes, "You're such a bad influence on me."

I felt him lean down stroking my cheek and moving the hair gently out of my face, which felt good and I felt myself getting sleepier and sleepier. Finally I fell prisoner to the wonderful land of slumber.

Derek's POV

I waited making sure Casey was fully asleep before removing myself from her side. I got up ruffling my hair as I walked out of my room closing the door almost silently. I had lied when I said I would wake her up in an hour, but anyone would if they would have seen how tired she looked this morning. Not that she didn't look beautiful or she still didn't have that wonderful glow to it I could just tell by her beautiful, but newly found tired looking eyes. She hated to admit she was ever weak it was something I learned from Casey even long before we got together.

I instantly recalled the time she decided to throw Sam the perfect party here at the house, a surprise one of course. And to be honest even though I would have never admitted it at the time her plans did sound like fun. She spent practically a whole month inviting people, buying things, hiring even a DJ, she did so much it made me slightly jealous he was getting so much attention from her, but I still never admitted that to anyone. I walked downstairs sitting on the couch and closing my eyes and remembering exactly how much the party affected Casey though…

_(Flashback)_

_I moaned tossing in my bed hearing a loud noise downstairs. Who the hell is disturbing my sleep! I tried to ignore it when I heard another loud almost boom sounding noise, I sat up angrily in bed looking over at the clock. "Oh great four in the morning isn't this just a lovely freaking time," I said to myself in a sarcastic grumpy tone. That was it whoever was up was dead, because I was going to kill them for waking up me, Derek Venturi. _

_I rubbed my eyes flinging my feet over the bed and slowly walking downstairs where it seemed every light was on. I looked around the living room, things were every where for Sam's party, but there was no person in sight. I heard noise coming from the kitchen, loud noise, most likely the evil source disturbing me. _

_I huffed walking towards the doorway to the kitchen and slowly looking in. I saw Casey looking very un-Casey like. I mean she usually looked so clean, so collected, so perfect, but now her hair was half in a pony tail and half falling down. She was only wearing a sports bra and sweat pants and was working on something in the kitchen on the stove about five seconds from burning her shirtless stomach. I crossed my arms in confusion and then walked in unnoticed, "Casey what the hell are you doing?"_

_She didn't look up, but kept moving answering in a tired sounding, but caffeine high voice, "Caterers quit party tonight no time to talk go away." I sighed leaning against the counter about to fall from need of sleep, "Right not time to talk it's time to sleep," I whined. _

_She ignored me walking over to another part of the counter shopping up veggies and taking a swig of coffee. I tried again, "Please just stop until like eight or something…" She shook her head and I walked over closer and I could tell even the caffeine wasn't really helping her all that much. Suddenly I realized she wasn't even paying attention as she reached up to grab something out of the microwave that was glass and the liquid inside was boiling. I pushed her out of the way, "Casey what the hell?"_

_It dropped breaking and steam coming up from the liquid. I looked at Casey alarmed, "Do you see that it's boiling and you reached up without a fucking hot pad or something that could have burned your face how stupid are you!" _

_Casey didn't even look at me she just stared down at the now very big mess on the floor. Suddenly she looked up shooting a stone cold glare in my direction before pouncing at me pushing me up against the fridge, "Derek why would you do that do you know how long that took, do you just want to ruin me! This party is your stupid friends why do you want to make every thing so freaking hard for me!"_

_I looked down at her shocked, "What are you talking about I just saved you from burning your hand and face off!" I was yelling back now seriously how ungrateful could she get. She let go of me motioning towards the stuff on the floor, "Not to mention throwing away four hours of hard work!" I just stared at her in shock and she rolled her eyes dropping to her knees reaching to pick up the still steaming glass again, with no hot pad. _

_That was it, she was going to bed because she was definitely out of it. I reached down grabbing her before she could touch anything and pulling her away from it. She struggled, "Derek what the hell I have to clean that up, I have to make more, I have to finish cooking, and decorations, and everything let me go!" NOW!" I didn't listen to her dragging her out of the kitchen and picking her up taking her up to her room and throwing her down on the bed, with great and angry force. _

_She went to get up again and I growled, "Stay!" She rolled her eyes looking at me, "Oh really what are you going to do?" I shook my head angrily, "Casey I am tired and angry and I swear if you test me right now something very bad could happen."_

_She laughed in an angry harsh way, "Oh I'm so scared!" I rolled my eyes, "Casey when was the last time you slept?" She got up walking over to her dresser, "Shut up I don't need sleep I just need one more pill that's all," I watched with shock as she brought out a bottle of caffeine pills. I immediately went over grabbing them from her, "Casey what the hell! Why are you taking these!"_

_She looked at me angrily, "Why! Why! Because I need more time there's never any time anymore Derek! No time to do homework or talk to Lizzie! No time to sleep or eat dinner! No time to plan the perfect party for the perfect boyfriend! No Time to even fight with you," I watched as she fell forward from lack of sleep and I caught her. I managed to get her over to the bed laying her down and looking at the pills and her sternly. _

_I was about to leave when I heard her mumble grabbing the back of my shirt, "Derek please don't tell anyone." Normally I would have told her tuff luck and definitely ditched all the dirt on her. Instead I surprised myself nodding, "Fine, but I'm getting rid of these Casey this was stupid." She nodded slowly turning over and I sighed walking out of her room and downstairs picking everything up and getting rid of the disgusting pills. _

_I never told anyone about that night or morning ever, not even Sam who probably had a right to know, but even Casey and I never said anything about it. It was weird and I didn't want to talk about it, Casey was the most collected person I knew and to see her fall apart and do something that crazy right before your eyes was scary. If she couldn't hold it together than whom else could._

_(Flashback Ends)_

I rubbed my eyes thinking about that time, it was basically the reason I had been insisting Casey stop and sleep a lot, I didn't want to see her that way again. Of course a part of me was also still angry about what Max said yesterday, no matter how much I wanted to believe Casey.

I got up from the couch walking into the empty kitchen and searching the crowded cabinet for my favorite cereal. I found it getting a bowl and pouring me some along with some milk. I ate it pretty fast and when I was done set my stuff down in the sink looking at the clock, I had already broken the hour thing, damn time went my pretty fast, but I didn't care. I was bored though, I wanted to hang out with Case, but that would mean waking her up and causing her to want to go to school when I knew she was tired.

I strolled back into the family room looking around for something, anything to capture an ounce of my attention. No luck, there was the TV, but that would probably be the last resort, of my boredom. I walked up the stairs deciding I would go on my computer, but stopping at my door when I realized Casey was still in there asleep. Guess I could always go on hers, I mean it's like a trade off she gets my room and I get to go on her computer right? Exactly right. So I turned back walking into her room and sitting down at the desk clicking on the internet and waiting for it to load.

Finally it did and just when I was about to go about my own stuff an IM screen popped up in front of me. I looked at it curiously scanning my eyes over it.

**Hello, Casey**

**ThompsonHighGuy request a chat with you:**

**Yes No**

I frowned thinking about the last time with this name flooding the her recent IM list. And I felt like someone had said something about it too, but I just couldn't think about it with it staring me in the face. I had two options here, one click yes and pretend to be Casey not to mention violating her privacy and trust or two click no and let it kill me dying to know who they are. And hello I'm Derek Venturi of course I picked the first one as I clicked on yes. The IM box quickly popped up on the screen.

**ThompsonHighGuy: Where the hell are you?**

I huffed, was Casey supposed to be somewhere and was the hell part really necessary. As much as I didn't like this I found myself typing in response.

**Casey3: What do you mean?**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Um hello school I had something to tell you about tonight!**

**Casey3: Tonight? I have plans I'm going to my friends house**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Haha funny… and I'm sure that's what you told your dumb ass boyfriend, but can we get serious here?**

**Casey3: He is not a dumb ass he is a very hot, sweet, funny boyfriend thank you very much!**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Whatever it's not like I care about Derek Venturi like I said I have something to tell you about tonight so just shut up and listen**

I frowned, who the hell was this asshole, and why was he talking to Casey about me and badly about me. Not to mention he wasn't all that great talking to Casey to he was treating her like dirt and I did not like it! I waited refraining myself from telling him to fuck off and typed back slowly.

**Casey3: Fine**

**ThompsonHighGuy: Good girl now tonight when you come over there will be a party going on at Hallie's she doesn't know about it right now, and don't even dare tell her or you know what will happen. **

I was confused for I had no idea what would happen and quite frankly that and this whole situation was bugging the shit out of me.

**Casey3: Okay so what then?**

**ThompsonHighGuy: After you get there and say hi to Hallie or whatever meet me upstairs I have a surprise for you ;) Goodbye Casey…**

The IM disappeared from the screen and I found myself just staring as the computer for a while processing everything in my head. It all suggested basically one thing, Casey was cheating on me. She was lying and sneaking around, I guess that's why she was so determined to go to Hallie's tonight. She was playing me and I didn't even know, I felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world. Here I am caring and worrying about her loving her and she probably doesn't even feel the same way. I got up trying to contain my anger and finding it very, very hard because I was past jealousy I was down right pissed off and major pissed off!

And then I fell down on Casey's bed suddenly just feeling depressed, hurt and without understanding guilty. I had to look at this a different way, because whether it was denial or not I had to make some kind of reasoning out of this. Maybe it wasn't what I thought maybe it was some big understanding. Maybe if I went there tonight Casey wouldn't even be there, but with Hallie. I stopped sitting up, that was it I'd let Casey go tonight, but I'd go to without her knowing, and that way I'd be sure and I really hoped it wasn't going to be what ThompsonHighAsshole suggested.

After that and calming myself as much down as I could I got dressed and went downstairs waiting for Casey to wake-up.

Casey's POV

I sat up in bed feeling very relieved and revived. I smiled surprised only an hour sleep could do that and then realized Derek hadn't woken me up, I woke-up myself. Oh no please tell me he didn't, I turned over to look at the clock, wow forget an hour try eight! It was five o'clock, five o'clock pm! How did I sleep that late I mean I knew I had been through a lot and I was tired, but five o'clock! You have got to be kidding me and Derek didn't even wake me up! I looked around not seeing him anywhere.

I got out of his bed crossing my arms and going downstairs to find him watching TV looking really bored. I walked over to the couch sitting down next to him, "thanks for waking me up for school."

He looked over at me and I couldn't really read his face he shrugged, "Sorry for letting you sleep and get the rest you needed trust me it won't happen again." I looked at him a little odd, was it me or was he so easily annoyed lately. I smiled laughing a little, "I was kidding thanks." He turned to me, "Don't you have somewhere to be or something?"

Was he trying to get rid of me now? I frowned as he turned his head back towards the television and instead of saying anything just got up going up to my room to get ready for Hallie's. I tried to lie to myself over and over again that Max wasn't going to be there and it was just going to be me hanging with the girls.

I looked around for my jeans frantically and couldn't find them, and there was no way I would wear a skirt, we all know how that went last time. Finally I gave up and decided on a pair of shorts along with a really cute tank top to match. I let my hair in loose curls, put on my make-up, a pair of flip flops, then grabbed my purse along with my sleep over stuff. I was ready to go physically, but not at all mentally.

Finally I got up going downstairs to see a now dressed Derek, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm going now." He nodded not looking up, "Yep I figured that." I walked to the door, "I'll walk so you can have the car, it's not that far."

He finally looked up, "Yeah okay bye." I looked at him trying to figure out why he sounded so I don't care about you, just leave me alone, finally I just turned around walking back towards him.

He looked up, "I thought you were leaving." I smiled weakly sitting down next to him, "I don't have to leave right away we could spend some time together or something." He shrugged, "You probably shouldn't be late, it would be rude." I looked at him oddly, "Since when do you care about punctuality mister late to everything in his life."

He turned pointing the remote at me, "I don't it's you Misses must go to every single thing on time that does so are you leaving or not?" I scoffed, "Fine then I am leaving I mean god forbid I wanted to spend some time with you!" I stood up looking down at him. He quickly stood up to look down at me, "Want to spend time with me then don't go at all, but we've already been through this and you obviously are going so why don't you just go ahead and leave!" I looked at him, "Fine I will!" He nodded, "Good!"

I nodded sarcastically walking to the door, "Fantastic!" I then stopped, "By the way you're a jack ass!" I then slammed the door frantically walking down the block towards Hallie's house which was a while away. I hated fighting with Derek and lately I felt like he was always either super sweet and concerned or in a bad mood, we never met each other half way anymore. Like today or last night he snapped at me so much, I just couldn't understand it. And he could be so harsh sometimes and so hard headed even when I try to make things better it's like it won't work because he wants to fight and that's that. I just hated leaving angry and in a fight, but what are you supposed to do when someone's practically pushing you out the freaking door!

And now I had to go to Hallie's which normally just saying that sounds great, right? Except it's the exact opposite because I'm also going to see Max who obviously wants something and I'm not sure I even want to be alone with him. Basically everything in my life is being screwed over at the moment and I can't find a way to stop it! Oh great look Hallie's house… wait Hallie's very loud house, with a lot of car's out front, teenagers and the smell of alcohol. Okay what is going on here, so much for small sleepover. I knocked on the door only to find some random guy open it and let me into the crowded house. I searched around everywhere for a familiar face finally finding one, but not sure it was the one I wanted, well it wasn't the worst I guess.

Emily saw me making her way over to me, it was too late to turn around and go the other way, so I stayed frozen watching as she came over to me. She increased her volume a little, "Casey can we please talk! Outside!" I looked at her about to shake my head, but sighed nodding and we both walked out to the backyard, it was still loud, but we found a place pretty far off.

I looked over at her giving the I don't have much time look so could you hurry up. She sighed looking down and then back up at me, "Casey I'm really, really sorry." I nodded, "I know Emily, but…" She cut me off, "Wait I'm not finished please hear me out. I'm sorry because I should have been there for when you needed me the most and I wasn't. It was a horrible selfish thing to do to my best friend, but you have to understand I was scared. I know it sounds stupid I mean me the scared one, you were the one who had the right, but I was so afraid if I saw you what do I do or say? What if it was the wrong thing and it made you more mad or more sad, what if it sounded stupid or made you cry more? I thought maybe if I gave you time then it would be good for you, but I realize that what I really thought was it would be easier for me and that was just an awful thing considering everything that happened and you've been through, and I know that nothing can ever make-up for this, but I just need you to know how sorry I am. And how much I miss my best friend, and talking to her, I feel like I haven't seen you in years and I'd like to fix that, but I understand if you still don't want to talk to me, so the choice is yours," She breathed in sharply after her long, but very good speech.

I looked at her for a long time, and I could see the sincerity almost weeping out of her eyes. I finally sighed nodding, "I'm sorry to Em, it's just been hard lately a lot is going on." She smiled grabbing me into a big hug and it felt nice, a friend hug felt nice right about now. We both broke apart laughing a little and she smiled brightly, "I'm so glad you forgave me, I'm still so sorry." I shrugged smiling, "Hey what can I say I missed you a lot Em, it was weird without one of my best friends, you know?" She nodded wiping away a few tears of happiness, "I know Casey I missed you so much and I felt so bad, but I am so here for you now anytime you need me, what's been going on lately I feel so out of your life."

I bit my bottom lip deciding if I should tell her about Derek, I mean she did always have a huge crush on him, Trevor or not. Plus the way things have been going lately with me and Derek it seems I annoy him more than I attract him, hence our fight just before I left. Before I could give it another thought I heard Emily, "Case is something wrong I know that face, what's wrong? You can tell me."

I sighed throwing my hands up in defeat, "Derek." I heard Emily laugh and then studied me more, "What about Derek?" I realized I couldn't blame her for the laughter I mean as far as she knew it was still just the constant bickering between us we always had. I took a large breath before explaining the whole story very fast and all at once. When I was done I looked over at her waiting for her response and to my surprise she started laughing.

I looked at her oddly, "Emily why are you laughing?" She tried to catch her breath, "I'm sorry it's just well… it's about time." I looked shocked, "What do you mean?" She smiled, "Well I mean there's no doubt you and Sam were perfect for each other, but I always thought that you and Derek had to be attracted to one another. I mean you put two teens of the opposite sex not to mention opposite personalities in the same house, there has go to be some major unresolved sexual tension there." I smiled starting to laugh a little myself, "I guess your right, I'm just surprised you're okay with this."

She smiled hugging me, "I'm just glad you're happy Case, but don't forget with Derek you certainly have your hands full." I nodded slowly, "You have no idea." Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked down seeing I received a text from… Max. I thought about not opening it, just forgetting all of it, but then I thought about Derek and the pictures and everything getting even more screwed up and I found myself clicking the read button scanning over the message.

**Where are you? Meet me in my room upstairs now or I send the pictures not only to the whole school, but Derek meaning you can kiss your relationship goodbye.**

I shuttered closing my phone and looking up at Emily who frowned, "Something wrong?" I shook my head, "Oh no I just need to go find some people I'll see you later okay, I promise we definitely need to catch up more." She nodded smiling, "No problem I have to find Trevor anyways he's not exactly that happy about coming to a party full of jocks, if you know what I mean?" I smiled nodding and hugging her goodbye then making my way back into the house.

I made my way upstairs dashing all the spilling beer cups and clingy drunken teenagers till I got to Max's door. I tried not to think of Hallie, Jaci, Nikki, all of my friends, and especially Derek as I slowly knocked on my door.

I heard Max on the other side, "Come on in!" I did as he said coming in and shutting the door, which must have been sound proof because all I could hear was a low muffle sound of the party. I looked over at Max who was sitting on his huge king sized bed. I ran my fingers over my cast trying to calm myself down Max must have noticed and he looked up at me, "That thing bothering you?"

I looked up a little startled by the question, but there was something about his tone, it didn't sound concerned like Derek's, but annoyed. I just nodded slowly and he laughed a little, "Why don't you sit down," he motioned towards the bed and I shook my head, "thanks I'll just stand." He laughed again, "Okay fine let me rephrase that so it's not a question, sit down now."

This time I did, making sure I was as far away from him as possible, but it was hard king sized bed or not. I looked at him trying to keep my voice sounding stern, "So what do you want Max?" He smirked coming closer to me, "I think you know exactly what I want Casey the question is are you going to give it to me?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder reaching his fingers under my tank top twiddling with my bra and I tried to shrug him off, "Max this is stupid just stop." He smirked, "Here let me show you something." Before I could utter another word I suddenly found myself lying on his bed, him hovering over me. He had my good arm pinned down and my other one being broken was useless to me I felt like a caged animal, in fear.

I struggled, "Max please get off I want to leave." He laughed leaning down to kiss my neck, "I think you want to stay." I struggled again as he leaned in more, "Casey shut up and give in and I won't do anything, but kiss you." I felt myself shed a single tear as I slowly nodded feeling more pressure on my only good arm. I was getting the numb feeling again as I felt him once again twiddle with my underwear and finally come in strongly kissing me on the lips, never stopping, just over, and over, and over again.

When he pulled up I felt relief until I saw why, I looked up to see Derek staring down at me an emotion listed on his face I couldn't capture. He just stood there staring finally Max broke the silence laughing a little, "Sorry Derek, but I mean hate to say I told you so." Finally I got Max off of me and I sat up looking at Derek, "Derek please don't listen to him, it's not what you think, Derek?" I came closer to him, but he pulled away looking at me harshly and hurt, "Get away from me you two timing whore."

His words cut me like knives, but I couldn't give up just yet I tried to reach out to him again, "Derek please…" Max cut me off, "Come on Casey you had to know he would find out sometime it's like you told me the loser just couldn't take a hint." I turned to Max, "Shut up!" I looked back at Derek trying to grab onto him, "Derek please he's lying, please let me explain?"

Derek looked at me shaking his head, "hey don't feel bad for me Casey, it's Sam you should feel sorry for he was dating a slut way longer than I was, we're through for good." With that he walked out of the room and as much as I wanted to run after him I couldn't. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do something anything, but I couldn't. I felt small, weak, tired, and dirty. I didn't even bother staying around in Max's room I had to get out of there now, I ran down the hallway trying to escape the party madness, as I felt myself finding it hard to breathe. I made it outside only to see Derek about to leave talking to Hallie, Jaci, Tristan, and Nikki. They all looked up at me and I could tell he had just told them all about it, but as Hallie opened her mouth to speak, I couldn't even wait to hear what she was going to say. I just started running, and running away from them.

I hurt everywhere, but I didn't care I just kept running until eventually I couldn't even see the house or any houses for that matter. It started raining hard down on me, but even that or the immense pain couldn't stop me, I just kept going. I was pretty sure I had been running for several hours now, but I couldn't stop, I felt my cell phone in my pocket, but I ignored it just running faster reading a highway sign I was coming to a whole other town.

I felt my feet getting heavier and a feeling in my stomach that I was going to puke. I felt myself go numb, but at the same time carrying all the pain in the world, both physical and emotional raining down on me. I approached a collage and then in the parking lot of one of the buildings, I fell. I fell down hard, I blacked out, and I cried against the pavement never wanting to get up. Part of me just wanted to die right then in there as I repeated Derek's harsh words in my mind, he would never want me again and who could blame him. My friends would hate me along with him and whoever else found out, no one wanted me anymore, I didn't even want myself anymore.

I felt myself slowly losing consciousness from exhaustion, but I couldn't do anything and right before I really blacked out I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and I pretended whoever they were that they were taking me far away from here, far away from myself.

**Authors Note: Wow heavy chapter, but I must say I am pleased with it and hope you are too! I wonder who it is that's picking her up, at this point it could be anyone. Please don't hate me for what happened because I promise in the long run you will like it! Review if you want an update anytime soon, later!**


	37. Chapter 37

Authors Note: Okay so I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please keep it up

**Authors Note: Okay so I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please keep it up! I'm going to try to make this short and sweet so with that in mind I only have a few things to say. First off our third place winner I have news since I hadn't heard from you in a while is why I didn't put you in yet and I've decided I can do more for you by introducing you in the sequel I hope that's okay! That's it so hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget to review! **

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: You Deserve Better**

Derek's POV

I was standing there leaning against my car, which was under a roof sticking out of the house, next to Jaci, Tristan, and Nikki, while Hallie frantically dialed Casey's number again. I don't even know why I'm still here I mean I could care less what happens to Casey. I put my fucking heart out for the girl, changed my ways and part of myself just for her, put aside my friends and everything, and she cheats on me. I can't believe I Derek fucking Venturi was cheated on! See this is exactly why I should have stuck to my old motto, date a girl a week, month at the most, and then set her free! It's the safe fun way, but no what do I do? I fall for my stepsister, my stepsister!

The person I used to despise, who dated my best friend, she was probably cheating on him too! I mean how could she even want to touch Max after what he did, and there she was under him while they were on a bed, a bed! I guess it was pretty convenient for them too, since Hallie was his cousin. I'm sick of this shit, I don't care where Casey is or what she does anymore, I want to go home and go to bed!

I looked up at Hallie, "I'm going home." She looked at me shocked, "But we haven't gotten in touch with Casey yet." Jaci nodded frantically, "Yeah what if something happened she just took off and it's raining." Tristan looked to where Casey had taken off hours ago, "With this rain, what she was wearing, and how fast she was trying to go, I say she collapsed somewhere, and depending where and if she passed out, she might not turn up till it's too late." I cut him off screaming and pushing him up against the car, "Shut the fuck up!"

He looked at me glaring, "What I thought you didn't care? I thought you wanted to go home?" Hallie looked up worried as Tristan and I glared at each other she whispered, "Guys stop it." I glared speaking through my teeth, "I don't care," I then released him walking away trying to cool down. I don't know why I was mad I mean if Casey never showed up then I'd never have to see her cheating face again, why would that make me so mad?

Tristan laughed harshly, "Then why don't you leave? Go home like you've said you were numerous time now, huh leave already if you want to leave!" I looked up about to come closer and throw a punch right in the pretty boy's face when both Hallie and Jaci stepped in blocking us from each other.

Jaci then screamed, "Both of you aren't helping at all so either shut up or do leave, now!" I looked at her backing up and kicking my car with frustration. Hallie called again and in after a few calls we all watched as her face looked up in horror, "It went straight to voicemail." I looked away hearing Nikki trying to sound positive, "Maybe she's talking to someone else or something it goes straight to voicemail sometimes when that happens right?"

Tristan looked at me and then looked down speaking in a negative tone, but trying to keep it positive too, "Yeah Nikki maybe." Hallie then ran her hands through her hair, "So what do we do?" I shrugged, "I don't know."

Jaci sighed, "I'm going to go call her mom, be right back," she walked away keeping her head down. Tristan then looked at me angry again, "This is all your fault you know?"

I looked at him suddenly angry, "What the hell are you talking about? How would this be my fault!" Nikki spoke up, "You guys this isn't helping." Hallie nodded, "Yeah just stop it." I laughed harshly, "No both of you shut up! I want this dumb ass to explain to me how exactly all of this is pinned to me!"

Tristan looked at me with disgust, "I'm the dumb ass! Maybe, but at least I'm not the one who basically told the girl that loved me she was a two timing whore and that her dead boyfriend would think the same without even giving her a fucking chance to explain!" I backed away from him, "How did you know that I didn't say anything we said." He looked at me glaring, "I was upstairs in the hall."

I ran my fingers through my hair, I was feeling something awful, but I refused to label it guilt. I looked up at Hallie whose eyes were now watering up as she glared at me, "You said that?" Tristan laughed harshly, "Yeah come on Derek tell her the exact words why don't you?" I looked at him, "Shut up Tristan."

Hallie came closer to me pushing me harshly, "Answer the question Derek! Own up to your words!" I backed up a little, "Hallie calm down!" She pushed me again, "No not until you tell everyone what you did, come on say it Derek! Say it!" she pushed me down all the way and I hit the ground looking up at her. She then glared shaking her head at me slowly, "Casey always gave you a chance to explain any human with a heart would have returned that favor, but I guess you don't have a heart do you Derek?" She then laughed through tears and anger, "I didn't know Sam, but I bet everyone would be a lot better off with you dead instead of him, don't you?" she then stormed off into the house.

I watched as Tristan and Nikki followed her and I felt a lump in my throat get big. I felt hot liquid coming from my eyes burning my cheeks. I grabbed my legs curling myself up into a ball and crying in low cries. They were right Casey always let me explain, I didn't do the same instead I said hurtful things, things if anyone else would have said them I would have killed them, and now she was gone, what if… what if? I gasped through my tears, and Hallie was right Casey, everyone would be better off if I was dead instead of Sam, way better off!

I finally caught my saneness and I looked up, knowing that I was all alone, everyone went inside and Casey was, gone. I stood up slowly feeling numb, she was gone. I couldn't kid myself, I knew I honestly wanted nothing more than to hit a rewind button and kiss Casey again and again. But the thought of when I walked in seeing her with Max, it made me sick, she was mine and he had touched her. I know it sounded overbearing and all, she wasn't a piece of property I didn't own her, but I thought I had owned her heart.

Yet the image in my head that replayed over and over again was her with Max. What on earth did he give her that she couldn't get from me? And if she wanted to be with him why wouldn't she just set me free? I mean even if she didn't really love me all this time, she would have to admit we had learned a lot about each other. And her cheating on anyone instead of just breaking up with someone to be with the other wasn't her, but when I walked in on her and Max, I guess all of my learning's, my love for her, her love for me, maybe it was just a clear sign it was over, for good.

Casey's POV

My eyes were closed, and yet I was awake. I felt pain all over, but none of it was as great as the pain I felt in my heart and in my head. My head was interpreting all the hurt from my heart for me. It was telling me over and over again everything that happened tonight. It was repeating the images of all the pain I had been through, the pain I had caused others, and worst it was repeating over and over again Derek's harsh, but deserved words towards me. And now I was suffering with all of this awake, but not even being able to see anything because I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, or maybe I didn't want to.

When I started running part of me wanted to collapse, to never get up, to go far, far away somewhere, where harsh words couldn't reach me and pain couldn't even touch my body or my heart. And maybe I was dead, maybe this blackness I was seeing and pain I was feeling was a punishment after my death for hurting my friends and even worse Derek.

I felt myself crying, I heard my whimpers, but I didn't care I just continued until I lost the strength to. And then I heard a voice, a voice I recognized, but I couldn't figure it just yet, "Nurse! Please I think something's wrong she's whimpering!" I heard a door open and people run into where ever I was and I heard a woman, "She's fine, well I mean nothing's happening to her, probably just a bad dream, at least we know she's only asleep and not unconscious anymore."

I then heard the tired sounding woman's voice leave and someone come closer to me touching my hand, "Casey? Case can you hear me, it's me Reed I found you, well Caleb, Skylar, Logan, and I did. Please I talked to Hallie she's on her way, but you have to wake-up. Please wake-up while I'm still here it's only a matter of time till they figure out I'm not actually your brother."

I then heard him laugh sarcastically, "What do they know about family? I mean I feel I am practically you're little brother, oh here I am going on about stuff that doesn't mean anything. Look you've got to wake-up!" I felt him touch my arm again, but I didn't movie not only did I still feel I didn't have the strength, but I also didn't see the point in me waking up just yet.

I heard him sigh and fall back in his chair, "Look I know what you're thinking right now Casey. You're thinking why should I listen to you? What do you know, you just got the short and probably wrong version of everything that happened from Hallie, but Casey I don't have to know what happened tonight with you and Derek or you and Max for that matter. All that matters to me or all that should matter to anyone who knows you, is they know you and that should be enough. Do you understand me Casey I know whatever you did if you did anything for that matter you had a damn good reason, and I could knock Derek out for what he said, if you wake-up I will. Will that make you wake-up?"

I felt bad, bad because I was going to hurt another person, I was now going to hurt Reed. I had no intention of waking-up or struggling with all my strength to hang on anymore. I had worn my body down physically and myself down emotionally. I was ready to be done, I kept my eyes close, but found the strength to whisper what I assumed would be my last words, well on this earth, "I'm sorry."

I felt my world go black, my body's breathing coming harder and harder without my support, I felt like I was falling farther and farther down into a bottomless pit. As I fell I heard Reed and the nurse and other doctors trying to frantically change things, but to me they were wasting their time, because I was giving up.

Derek's POV

We rushed through the hospital doors and up to the front desk since Reed and his buddies forgot to mention what freaking room Casey was in. Look maybe we wouldn't be together, but I still wanted her to be okay, I still lov… I still cared about her.

Hallie spoke up at the nurse, "Excuse me our friend Casey McDonald we need her room number now!" The nurse looked up, "Miss please have a seat, I'm afraid I can only admit information on patients to family." Jaci screamed, "What kind of hell of a rule is that friends are family!"

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Miss I've had a long night, so either take a seat and keep your voice down or I'll have secutiry escort you out, for the rule is family, and not your definition of it either."

I spoke-up pounding my fist, "Look lady I am family I'm her step brother so can you let me in? Or do I have to come on the other side of that desk?" The nurse pursed her lips, "I will over look how that could have been a threat young man and I'm sorry, but I believe you said step-brother and we mean biological family only, unless connected by marriage or engagement, so for the last time take a seat!"

Hallie and Jaci sighed kicking the ground and sitting down. Tristan and Nikki walked off trying to call our parents again. I looked at the lady, "Look you didn't let me finish I'm also her fiancé."

The nurse stared at me for a minute as well as everyone else, but I ignored them waiting for the old hag's response. She held up a finger, "One moment I will check the records," she then started typing on the computer, I rolled my eyes it wasn't going to say anything of course. I then snapped my fingers in front of her, "You won't find anything it was secret relationship, but I am her step brother and fiancé if you want proof check her finger there will be a ring and around her neck a locket one of the pictures in it contain me."

The nurse looked up, "I will check to see if any jewelry was removed when they brought her in." I spoke through clenched teeth, "thank you." I sighed hoping Casey hadn't done away with the stuff, because then we would get nowhere, again. I looked over at everyone who all looked away from me, they hated me. The only reason they let me come was because they thought family included step siblings as well, well along with everything else they were wrong.

I looked around the hospital at all the worried looking people. I watched as a pregnant woman was wheeled down in a wheelchair screaming with a frantic husband at her side, I smiled a little his face was worried, but happy. Happy now there's something that doesn't stick with me very long.

A different nurse came over to me looking grim, "Are you Mr. Venturi, Casey McDonalds fiancé?" I looked her over she was giving the sad smile, I hated the sad smile. Except this time the sad smile wasn't even here to stay long it fell more and more as I slowly nodded. Everyone was watching me and she took notice speaking in a low voice, "May I see you in a more private hall?" I looked feeling worse about this more and more, "Why?" She bowed her head, "I'm sorry sir, but I may not release information unless you can speak in somewhere more private."

I sighed following her somewhere to a hallway where it was indeed more private. She looked at me solemn all over her face, "Why Ms. McDonald first got here she was in very bad shape and unconscious at first, but she soon drifted into a heavy sleep, she was very strong." I didn't like the fact she was using past tense.

I looked at her sternly as she sighed I urged her to continue, "Well what else is there!" She looked up breathing in deeply and exhaling while saying very softly, "I'm sorry the doctors did all the could, but…"

I looked at her cutting her off immediately, "But she woke-up right? Right!" The nurse looked up as well as other doctors and hospital people around us. The nurse sighed, "I'm sorry sir, but she fell into a colma, one even the doctors doubt at this point they can bring her out of."

I looked at her shaking my head no and then ran my fingers through my hair, "Well you have to do something I mean anything please! You have to do something, what are you going to do!" She stepped back a little, "I'm sorry sir we can't do anything for her, but we believe it is up to the patient at this point, if she has the strength and wishes to come out, then she will if not then…" she trailed off in sadness. I looked up, "then what?" The nurse turned away, "She can only survive on machines for up to one month, I'm very sorry." She then walked away and I felt myself fall down sliding against the wall, why was this happening?

No Derek stop it Casey will wake-up she is strong enough and has so much to want to come back for. Oh yeah like maybe your last words, who am I kidding she probably doesn't want to fight to come back. It would be all because of me too, Casey could, she could… it would be all because of me. And my last words to her were the most hateful I've ever spoken to anyone, uh shut up Derek! Stop acting like she's going to die for sure! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard familiar yelling.

"Shut up you don't need proof I am her brother stupid asshole!" I looked up to find the source as Reed was being pushed down the hallway by a male nurse. He saw me and I could tell he was pissed, but he stopped, "Wait! Wait him he knows me!" The male nurse rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make a difference lying about being someone's sibling in order to see them in a private hospital is against the law your lucky we're just throwing you out." I looked up, "Stop he is allowed to be here, I am the patients fiancé and I gave him permission."

Reed looked at me shocked and muttered the word in a gasp under his breath. The lady nurse I was speaking to previously came over, "Roger leave the boys be the one is allowed to be here and if the other says he is her brother than he is," she scolded the male nurse. She then dragged him down the hallway and I looked up at Reed who scoffed, "Please fiancé you sure think highly of yourself. After what you said to Casey and all you caused you're as good as dead to her."

I flinched at the word, "Or she's as good as dead," I said looking down. Reed looked up, "What the hell did you say?" I looked up, "Calm down I would have thought they would have told you dear step brother." I added sarcasm to the last point, but he ignored it, "Told me what all I know is her heart rate dropped and they took her away and then figured I lied about being her brother and all."

I looked at him beginning to despise the fact he was here for so much longer than I was, I scoffed, "How were you even here to begin with?" He looked irritated, "I don't think that's any of your business for one and for two you didn't answer my question."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever it's not like I care or anything." He laughed harshly, "Actually I think it's the exact opposite I mean if you didn't care about Casey then you wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have made up some cock and bull story about being her fiancé instead of just her brother. You went out of your way to say even though you ended it she was still hers and you were still in love with her. What I figure is the reason for all of that was because you want other people to see you as some big tough guy who wasn't effected at all by what you saw with Casey and Max when really you had your heart ripped out and felt as if you couldn't breath and let your mouth go off to her before you could think. What I believe Derek Venturi was at the time you wanted her to feel the exact immense pain you were feeling, but now you regret everything because it's her actual life that's being threatened not her feelings and now I know your scared because even if you two would have broken up for good whether you want to admit it or not she completes you and is sometimes probably the only thing that's kept you going since Sam died. But if you want to sit around and be all macho talk then you can do it alone because I'd rather be out their with people who are actually admitting their worried for her then sitting here with you while I guess your trying to say Casey is dying."

I snapped up at him, "She isn't dying!" He looked at me, but his stone hard glare had turned into somewhat a face of pity, "Sure Derek because after your fight she has so many reasons to keep fighting."

He then just shook his head in disapproval at me and walked away back towards the waiting room. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to keep in the evil water trying to escape from my eyes. And then reality hit me.

If Casey died I would be all alone. When Sam died I thought that, but I was wrong Casey was here she was always here and now that was being threatened. I slid down so I was sitting on the floor, I put my head down in my hands and began to wait, for what I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer just yet.

Casey's POV

_I felt all around me was so comfortable and safe. I could feel the sun shining down warmly on my face, but it wasn't hot and it wasn't cold the temperature was perfect, it felt nice. The air smelled so sweet like a mixture of all the best flowers together forming on irresistible fragrance. _

_I listened without opening my eyes to what I could hear of this strange, but magnificent place I seemed to be in. I heard many different sounds of soft music, water, children and people laughing, and other sweet sounds that were fond of your ears. _

_I was deciding if I should open my eyes or not, I was scared. What if I did and all these wonderful things weren't here. I hadn't forgotten everything that had happened, just pushed it aside and wherever I was couldn't be real, could it? I opened my eyes though and found I was staring up at the sun. I looked to my sides I seemed to be laying down in soft, but tall grass and flowers under a pretty big tree. I sat up slowly, there were flowers, and streams and people smiling in different places doing different things, there were children playing, and other fun, but sweet looking things. _

_I suddenly heard a voice behind me, "She finally awakes." I didn't bother to turn around instead I smiled watching some children playing hopscotch, "Sam… is this heaven."_

_He smiled sitting down, "Where you are isn't important because you're not supposed to be here." I looked over at him gasping, "Look I know I've done some bad things, but I never thought I deserved to go to…" he laughed covering my mouth, "Calm down I didn't mean you were going to hell… I mean your not dead yet."_

_I smiled, "Well that's a relief wait… what are you talking about I gave up I must be dead." He shook his head, "You wanted to give up maybe, but for some reason a small part of you still wanted to hang on."_

_I sighed, "Stupid part." He smiled shaking his head, "No smart part what are you thinking Casey McDonald?" I looked away speaking silently, "I'm thinking I have no where else to go, no one could want me anymore after…"_

_He laughed a little angry, "After what? After some big mix up that sent everything to hell," he stopped looking up, "Sorry," he then looked back at me, "You weren't the only one at fault." I laughed sarcastically, "thanks, but I don't think Max cares if he was wrong that much or not."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Casey don't even get me started on Max, but I was talking about Derek." I turned to him feeling water form in my eyes, "What are you talking about Derek didn't do anything wrong it was me! I hurt him I did the one thing that I can't even look at myself anymore I hurt him I deserved all of it everything he said!"_

_Sam put a hand on my shoulders forcing me to look at him, "Now you listen to me Casey McDonald I don't care what you did or how Derek saw the wrong thing or whatever, but what he said you didn't deserve and deep down you know that and I think you know he didn't mean it either!" I stared at him he was right, so right, but that didn't matter everything was over now, everything._

_I turned away in solemn, "It doesn't matter Sam Derek's not you he doesn't realize all oft his he won't listen like this." Sam sighed, "Exactly Casey Derek isn't me when are you going to get that? We're different, but that's what was good for your relationship. We were great Casey, but like you said everything came easy for us we were never put to the test, our relationship was never put to the test. We don't know if maybe at the first sign of trouble the whole thing might have fallen apart."_

_I stood up I didn't want to hear this, "Don't say that I don't want to listen to this." Sam stood up behind me, "Well I want you to listen to me Casey," he turned me towards him and I looked into his eyes. I had never seen him like this, not that it was bad and I knew he was right I had to listen, I owed him that much. I nodded and he sighed letting his grip on me get a little looser. _

_He sighed, "Casey I'm not saying our relationship wouldn't have lasted in something like this, but you can't compare to yours and Derek because it simply never got to. I mean think about it Casey you and Derek have been through way more hard times then we ever were."_

_I sighed, "That's what I'm saying I don't know if I want to keep fighting all of this, it's just so much, it's too much!" Sam looked at me with sadness and seriousness, "Then how come you still are thinking about him right now… how come you still love him?"_

_I turned away, what could he read my mind now. I heard him behind me, "You can turn away from me all you want, pretend you can't hear me, but if there's one thing that's true is that I know you and I know that you still love him and want to be with him, but your scared, but don't you think he's feeling the same way?"_

_I turned around with a hint of anger in my voice, "No I think he's thinking I can't believe her! How could she do that I'm glad she's dying! I hate her!" Sam grabbed me, "You don't think that Casey and neither does he! If anything you need to go back because your right you owe him an explanation, you owe him the truth, and if you honestly don't love him after you do all that then we'll talk, but right now you need to go back to him!"_

_I looked at him studying his eyes and then looked down, "What if I tell him everything and he still doesn't want me anymore?" Sam stroked my shoulder, "You'll never know unless you give him a chance to."_

_I looked at him and then broke down into his hug taking in his embrace, "I don't want to get hurt," I whispered into his chest. He stroked my back, "I can't make you go Casey it's up to you, but you don't have much time left."_

_I nodded slowly, "I know I just want to stand here a little longer." He nodded and we continued to hug each other some more before he pulled away a little to look at me, "You have to go now Casey." I nodded slowly, "I know," I started to cry a little and he sighed, "There's something else." I looked up confused, "What?"_

_He sighed, "I need you to let me go and I want you to know I can't talk with you like this anymore." I looked at him suddenly alarmed, "What do you mean I need you!" He sighed, "Casey I'll always love you and we'll meet again sometime, but you constantly coming to me like this is holding you back and I won't let that happen anymore." I moved closer to him crying, "Don't you want me?" He smiled sadly, "More than anything, but I love you and I want you to be happy you can't do that if your constantly wishing I was with you I want you to move on, really move on."_

_I shook my head, "No I'm not ready." He smiled moving closer to me and wiping away my tears, "Yes you are, you and Derek both." I cried into his chest again, "Please no." He lifted my chin, "Casey do this for me, do this for Derek, do this for yourself you need to be happy again, fully happy." I stared at him a long time and then I leaned up kissing him deeply. _

_We slowly pulled away and he stroked my cheek, "Goodbye Casey I'll always love you, you never forget your first love." He and that wonderful place started to go farther away, but I didn't run towards him. I smiled sadly calling after him, "I love you Sam goodbye!"_

And then my eyes were closed again, I was laying down, but somewhere much more uncomfortable. I heard hospital beeping sounds around me and almost dead silence. I was about to open my eyes when I heard a door open and low voices.

"Mr. Venturi she's right in here, I'm sorry we can't do more." I then heard the door close and someone come over to the bed. They were quiet for a long time and just as I was about to open my eyes again I heard them suddenly break down into soft whimpers right beside me. I froze if this was Derek then why was he crying? Why was he here? He said it was over, he called me a two timing whore I broke his heart and he hated me, so why was he here crying at my side.

He suddenly went silent and I didn't dare move just waited for what would happen next. I heard him cry a little again, "I'm sorry Casey… I'm so, so sorry, god this is all my fault," he broke down in small cries again. I had never heard him cry like this not even when Sam died, he wasn't even trying to hide it.

He breathed in deeply and I could feel him closer to me, "I didn't mean to say what I did it's just I was hurt so much, you have to understand how much seeing you with Max like that killed me. I couldn't even get angry I was just sad and I was…. I felt… it made me… scared." He breathed in sharply and I felt him touch my hand making it tingle, "I don't know what happened Casey, and I don't care right now because all that matters is that you come back. You need to come back to your mom and sister and family, and Hallie and Jaci and everyone… and Casey I need you to come back… to me."

My heart went out to him now more than ever, but I couldn't move for him just yet. I felt him get closer stroking my cheek, "I still love you and I still want you regardless of what happened, I need you Casey and I want you to need me too, please… please just come back to me, come back for you," his voice stuttered and was trying to beat out the cries, "Please I'll do anything just come back even if its to tell me you hate me just let me know you're okay, please!"

I felt his face near mine and a few tears fall down on my cheeks as he wiped them away. I had to come back now, to give him an explanation if anything. I grunted in pain a little and I heard Derek now alert, "Casey? Case are you waking up? Please say something, please!"

I prepared to open my eyes as I whispered, "I'm sorry Derek," I then felt him lift down hugging me, and I didn't even mind the pain. I slowly opened my eyes and he looked at me, "Casey I thought I lost you."

I looked away in shame, "It was me who lost you, this was all my fault, I deserve for you to hate me." Derek sat down cursing under his breath, "if only you could have heard everything I just…" I cut him off, "I did, but I know you were only getting me to wake-up because you felt guilty and…" He cut me off turning me gently to look at him, "Shut your mouth, everything I said I meant every word of it, but your right I did feel guilty, but that wasn't the reason, when I said I loved you that was the reason, understand?" his voice was almost threatening and I nodded slowly.

I then cried a little, "How can you still love me after that?" he looked at me sincerely and then alarmed, "You mean you were really cheating on me?" he backed away a little and I immediately sat up alarmed, "No… owe!" I grimaced in pain and he was at my side, "Lay back down you just came out of a bloody coma for goodness sakes."

I did as he said and then he looked at me sternly, "What was it then Casey?" I looked around the room seeing my purse, "go get my purse." He looked at it and then frowned, "that wasn't my question." I sighed, "just get it." He sighed, "fine," he walked over got it and brought it over. I sighed, "get my phone and read the texts on there and then go to the internet on it and log into my IM and read the history chats I saved they explain it all."

He looked at me confused, "I don't understand what will that…" I cut him off, "please I'm too tired to say it and too ashamed, do this for me." He looked at me intently and then nodded slowly doing as I said. I watched as he began reading it all starting looking confused then angrier and upset by the second, I turned away afraid of what face he would make when he came to the end of them all.

Finally I heard the phone shut and could feel the angry vibes Derek was shooting off in every direction. I turned slowly to look at him and he was clutching his chair handles in anger. I sighed, "Did you read all of them?" He spoke through his teeth, "Unfortunately, uh this is so fucked up! I swear to god I'll kill him!" he barked and I closed my eyes, not sure if I should have done it, well it was too late now.

I opened my eyes slowly, "I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you." He stood up, and I knew it was to hide his anger, "Casey what the hell were you thinking!" He turned around and I looked confused, "I told you I was protecting you."

He sat down, but I could tell he was still angry, "FROM WHAT! From Max, because I think I've proved I can take him or was it because you thought I didn't want anyone to find out about us! Casey I never tried to hide you from anyone, but are parents and only because you asked me to, I told you numerous times you were the only thing that mattered and I could tell them all to go to hell! I would never try to hide you from anyone, I wanted to show you to everyone Casey I wanted them to know you were mine and mine only! And if they had a problem with that they could talk to my fist."

I sighed, "Derek you can fight everyone who doesn't like us and can you honestly say that when Kendra or the hockey guys or the whole school looked at you in disgust for loving me you wouldn't runt he other way?" He looked at me, "What? You honestly think that little of me and my love for you that I would do that?"

I sighed again, "No Derek that's not what I meant… or I just… I wanted to protect you and I didn't want to lose you." Derek came closer to me leaning down, "Casey you never were going to, not even after this all happened after you left I couldn't get you off my mind, I couldn't stop loving you or worrying about you for a second, don't you get that Casey I still and will always want you," he was almost pleading now for me to answer an unstated question.

I tried to look away a little, "But you deserve better." He shook his head lifting my chin to face him, "That's not true and it wouldn't matter even if it was because for me I can't get better than you, you're the best Casey, and I love you, but you have to love me back."

I was definitely crying now, "I always have," he smiled a little wiping my tears away and then leaned down kissing me softly on the lips, I felt safe again. I then stroked his cheek over and over with my hand that wasn't in a cast. He stared down into my eyes when we heard the door creak. We both turned alert and froze at what we saw, it was… our parents.

I looked at my mom and Derek looked at his dad, and we both waited for them to yell and shout and speak their disappointment. But they didn't, Derek rose with caution as my mother slowly came over, she looked at Derek and then bent down looking at me. I opened my mouth, "Mom.." she placed a finger over my lips, "Shh, I heard everything Casey and I'm not saying I'm not shocked or understand, but George and I do understand about love and we're happy your okay," she then kissed me on my forehead. I was shocked at my mothers actions, but I was relieved and happy at the same time. She then smiled softly stroking my hair, "Get some rest, and Derek…" that was it here it came. Derek looked up alarmed and I could tell he was nervous. She smiled, "You better not hurt my little girl."

He smiled, "I'll never let harm come to her again, I promise, I love her." She smiled nodding, "Yes well we'll leave you two alone," and then they were gone. Derek laughed a little sighing with relief, "Was I the only one who didn't see that coming?" I smiled, "Just be thankful it did."

He then smirked, "So think they'll be that cool about you sleeping in the same bed as me too?" I laughed as he leaned down kissing me again. I then scooted a little and the bed was thankfully had just enough room. He lied down beside me and stroked my cheek as we both slowly fell to sleep.

**(Several hours later)**

Derek's POV

I woke-up to see a doctor at the end of Casey's hospital bed, Casey was already awake and sitting up looking worried. I looked back and forth, "What is it? What's wrong?" I looked at Casey worried and she looked away.

The doctor then smiled at me, "Ms. McDonald is probably just tired after all nothing is wrong with her or the baby." I froze what did he just say?

**Authors Note: Oh I am so evil! Oh well it's my way of getting reviews! Bet you didn't see that coming though! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews everyone! Sorry I couldn't personally reply to all of them, but I have been so busy lately and you guys are so great you're sending me so many reviews with not only this story, but the other one that I can't keep up! Seriously though that is a good sign and really motivates me to update faster and sooner and write more! Also please don't get mad, but this story may go to forty-five chapters just because of some baby things, but I'm sure you'll all like them, I hope so! Enjoy!**

**IRONIC NOTE: Okay so while I was writing the middle of this chapter I was watching lifetime and one of my favorite movies came on, it's called How to Deal and if you haven't seen it go watch it now! Well actually I'd read the two books that were combined for the movie even though there are two totally different characters and situations, but as confusing as that sounds it makes sense when you see the movie. But the ironic part in this was one of our favorite characters Hallie, well that is where I got her name from was the book Someone Like You and also the movie How To Deal. And if you saw the sneak peak video about the sequel and saw the little girl Haven McDonald well that name is from the other book That Summer. So that was my little ironic note.**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Really Great Sex**

Derek's POV

I felt myself still frozen, the baby, our baby, what when did this happen? How did this happen? Well I mean I know how it happened, but I thought she took the test and it was negative that meant no baby right, right? I turned towards the doctor again, "But she took a test and it said negative I thought that meant she wasn't pregnant."

Before the doctor could respond I heard Casey beside me almost speaking too quietly to hear, "Would you believe their not one hundred percent accurate I've been carrying a baby this whole time and I didn't even know…" she was staring off into space and I couldn't even begin to think about what was running through her mind, well the unobvious answer to that at least.

The doctor nodded smiling, "Yes I was still surprised though with Ms. McDonald even after learning this I mean she's far enough along she should be showing any day now, and the signs should have been there." I ran my hands through my hair, "Well she was throwing up, but I thought it was just nerves or something… a baby are you sure?"

The doctor laughed a little, he sure was calm, then again he was the two teenage step siblings that just found out they're going to have a baby, "Yes I can pretty much say it is a fact you two are having a baby. I mean there always is adoption, but I'm afraid it is too far along for an abortion, would you two have considered either of those?"

I felt Casey's eyes on me as the doctor said this, but before he could barely even finish the sentence I found myself saying something loud and fast, "No! I mean… I meant I would never want her to have an abortion and as for adoption this is our baby not someone else's."

The doctor smiled at me, but then again I doubt those words are things he hears from most teenage future fathers. I looked at Casey who looked like she was trying to smile, but instead turned away murmuring, "I'm tired I want to go to sleep again."

The doctor nodded, "That's probably wise after all you are caring for two people now." I looked at him stuttering a little, "Does she need to do anything special I mean what do we do how do we know were not hurting it… can I still touch her or could I hurt it… I mean I don't want to…"

The doctor laughed warmly, "Mr. Venturi you don't have to worry touching Ms. McDonald will not hurt the baby in fact when far enough along it's almost tradition of fathers to sometimes feel the baby kicking or even talk to it for that matter." I raised my eyebrow, "Talk to it? Will it hear me, I mean won't it be inside her stomach?"

The doctor laughed again, "Tell me Mr. Venturi did you pass your health class course on sex ed?" I laughed a little I did sound stupid, but a thing like this probably does that to people. I smiled sitting back a little, "Sorry it's just this is all a lot, it's just… just… wow!"

The doctor laughed again, "Yes we'll see how wow it is once it's born. Now you stay with Ms. McDonald and Ms. McDonald you get some rest." He then walked out of the room closing the door Casey was turned over in bed, but I knew she wasn't asleep.

I lied back down next to her draping my arm over her carefully, she nudged me off a little and I took it back a little confused. I waited for a while trying again, but when I got the same response I lifted my head to speak, "Casey what's wrong the doctor said it was okay for me to touch you… I mean the baby will be okay and…"

She cut me off, but still didn't face me, "Derek just stop." I sat up all the way confused, "Stop what?" She turned around sighing, "Stop being so calm about everything, I mean we are in high school Derek we can't have a baby!"

I hesitated to roll my eyes, "Well I don't think we can change the fact we're having a baby now Casey." She sighed crossing her arms and sitting up, "I know, but we don't have to… keep it," she said the last part almost mute probably hoping I wouldn't hear it, but oh I heard it.

I turned to her suddenly really angry, "What did you just say, are you kidding me! Don't think for a second I honestly believe you would ever give up your baby and if you do I don't know you at all, I mean look me in the eyes right now and tell me you want to give up your baby if it's true Casey," I turned her towards me and she tried to look away, but I wouldn't let her.

She sighed, "I don't want…" she broke down crying suddenly against my chest, "I want to keep it, but I don't think I can!"

I held her tightly against me stroking her back with my hand trying to calm her, "Casey it's okay, but I don't understand what do you mean you don't think you can?" She pulled back a little so she could look up at me, "Derek I can't be a mom, I don't even know if I know how and I'm still in high school, I mean what am I going to tell my friends, or our family for that matter, what if I do something wrong and I can't take care of it right… I could be an unfit mother, I don't want to be an unfit mother Derek I can't do that to an innocent baby… ugh this is all my fault…" She fell down her head against the pillow.

I lied down beside her stroking her arm, "Casey? Case stop it, this isn't all your fault I'm positive I had a lot to do with this, but none of that is going to happen okay, I mean you're going to be a great mom it's me who should be worried… and as far as what everyone else thinks well who cares I mean they should be jealous they have to wait for this to happen and we get it all now. Everything is going to work out okay I'll make it work out, I promise."

She looked up at me slowly shaking her head speaking softly, "How can you promise something like that?" I smiled a little stroking her cheek, "Because I know everything will be okay as long as I have you."

She sighed looking away and I could tell she was on the verge of tears again. She then turned back sharply shaking her head as her eyes began to water a little, "I'm not ready to have a baby Derek," she then buried her face into my chest speaking in a muffled tone now, "I'm not ready to be a mom."

I rubbed the back of her head again whispering to her, "Casey please don't cry everything will work out I promise, I promise."

We stayed that way for a while, a long time actually and then with out another word she pulled away lying back down and I lied down beside her placing my arm around her protectively. She was quiet and still and after a while I was sure she fell asleep, but then I heard her quiet whispers even with her back to me, "Derek I can't tell my mom please don't make me tell her." She turned in her position so our heads were facing each other on the pillow. She stared up into my eyes and I saw the fear and begging she was sending out through them.

I frowned not sure what to say and then I sighed, "Casey I won't make you do anything, but don't you think they'll start to notice?" She looked at me now starting to cry again a little and began to nod her head slowly, but then shook it, "I still can't tell them Derek I know I'll just start crying or I won't be able to do it or something."

She was begging for something I couldn't give her because our parents would find out and as much as I hated the idea telling them would be a lot better than them noticing and being oh yeah guess what I impregnated Casey, no that would not go down well. I looked back at Casey snapping out of my thoughts when I realized she was still waiting for me to help her. I nodded slowly, "Then I'll tell them."

Casey looked up at me shocked, but relieved at the same time she then looked down slowly, "I still can't believe this is happening." I lifted her chin softly so she could look into my eyes and spoke with kindness, but almost demanding in a way, "Casey I know your scared and trust me I've never been more scared in my life, but we're going to get through this and I promise you that not only is everything going to be okay, but we're going to be happy us and," for some reason I couldn't help, but smile a little, "our baby," I laughed a little at the end with happiness.

Casey could barely smile, but I could tell she felt a little better she then looked up at me serious her voice shaky, but a lot less, "You promise?" I nodded, "I promise and I love you this changes nothing." She nodded slowly and then started crying a little, but not so much sadness anymore. She then laughed through her tears a little, "I'm going to be a mom."

I smiled holding her closer staring off into space as we lied next to each other, "We're going to be parents." I heard her yawn and then it got quiet after a while I checked this time to make sure she was asleep. I then gently crept out of bed kissing her on the cheek and tiptoeing out of her hospital room closing the door. I sighed breathing in sharply and running my hands through my hair.

I had been strong for Casey, but I was afraid I couldn't do the same for myself. I mean I know Casey will be a great mom, but me a dad? What if I do something wrong, I know nothing about being a parent. And what if I try my best and it isn't good enough and the kid grows up and hates me? What if… Ugh stop it Derek! I had to think about something else just for a little while. I sighed closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down. I opened them speaking almost silently to myself, "Okay here's what you're going to do Derek, for now you are going to go in the waiting room and tell everyone everything is okay and then you're going to think about what you're going to do with everything. I mean before the baby there's still Max, ugh he is one person who is never getting near Casey again or the baby," I had to stop realizing I was getting louder and louder with each word and if anyone else walked by I would sound like a crazy person.

I sighed again then breathed in deeply beginning to walk down the long hospital hall towards the waiting room. I was hoping badly are parents went home to check on the kids or something because facing them with the knowledge I just learned would not be a good thing. I slowly walked through the doors and down a smaller hallway getting slower and slower as I saw the waiting room, I stopped out of sight looking over everyone in it.

I didn't see my dad or Nora, but I did see Casey's dad, I was surprised he was here he lived in New York and he hardly ever came to see Casey. In fact after I learned he was part of the reason Casey broke down once about people leaving I'd rather he not be here, he didn't deserve to see her if he could hurt her, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. I would take all the heat from our parents, the whispers from kids at school, but if anyone tried to hurt Casey again they would answer to me. I found my fists clenched at my sides and I head to sigh calming myself a little.

I looked around at the others, the first I saw were Hallie and Caleb. They were sitting down on a couch leaning back. Caleb had Hallie resting on his chest and they were both staring into space silently, I then looked down at their hands to see they were entwined and I understood from experience with Casey that sometimes the simplest touch could give you more reassurance than any amount of words. I looked over in the corner to see Reed speaking quietly on his phone and looked to be in a very serious conversation by the way he kept rubbing his temples and making sure no one around was listening.

I then looked over at Jaci who was sitting next to Skylar. Jaci had her feet propped up on the table in front of her and was staring intently at them obviously thinking of something. Skylar was watching her and by his face I knew he was deciding if he should scoot closer since there was a very noticeable distance between the two. I watched carefully as he scooted closer, but she didn't notice. He then carefully and gently slipped his arm around her shoulders and turned her head towards him.

She looked at him saying something softly and he nodded slowly, I then watched as she buried her face into his chest. She wasn't crying, but I think she needed someone to lean on, but knowing her this meant she trusted and cared for Skylar enough she could do this with him, and he accepted it with open arms.

Then I saw Tristan and Nikki walk in from a hallway opposite from mine with coffee for everyone. They handed it out almost silently and then took their seats, next to Reed who was now off the phone and the three started talking quietly amongst themselves. They were all here and I needed to go out and face them tell them Casey was okay, but too weak to see anyone right now. Without letting it slip or show on my face she's also pregnant with my baby. I mean we had to tell them sometime, but maybe Casey would want to tell them, so I should just wait, yep I'm just going to wait. I ruffled my hair a little and rubbed my face trying to calm myself and pulse down to a normal level. When I knew it was as good as it was going to get I slowly walked out into the waiting room standing there awkwardly.

Hallie noticed me first and she immediately jumped up rushing over to me, "What happened is she okay is she awake now or…" she trailed off not sure what to say, but leading it in a pleading, but demanding tone. Caleb came up behind her placing his hand on the small of her back to calm her. Jaci and Skylar both looked up as I walked over to all of them and Hallie followed along with Caleb still waiting for an answer. Everyone was waiting, except for Casey's dad who probably didn't even remember who I was or that I would have answers.

I ignored him just the same taking in a deep breath preparing myself more to explain. And then I let it all roll out, well not everything, but you get the picture, "Okay she's awake as in out of the coma now, but she went back to sleep because she's really tired. She has some broken bones, cuts, and bruises, but the doctor says their going to be okay."

Jaci frowned, "Their?" I bit my tongue shit, what the hell did I just say! I cleared my throat, "Did I say their sorry I meant her, really I meant we're going to be okay because we cleared everything up, it's a long story."

Jaci nodded along with everyone else and I was glad they weren't pressing it more. Hallie then shrugged a little, "So is there a short version to the long story or..." she trailed off again in a questioning tone.

I shrugged shaking my head, "There could be I guess, but I just want to get back to Casey you guys can go home if you want I'll call you when she can see other people, but it probably won't be till tomorrow." Hallie shook her head, "No we need to be close by and we live an hour away."

Reed then perked up a little, "You guys could stay with us guys if you wanted to I mean we live right down the street and all." Skylar smiled nodding at Jaci more than anyone else, "Yeah I mean we could give you ladies our beds and us guys could sleep out on the couch and stuff."

Jaci, Hallie, and Nikki both exchanged looks and then Jaci spoke up for the three of them, "Yeah I guess so, but um don't forget about Tristan." Reed laughed a little, "Yeah dude sorry about that you can bunk with us too." Tristan nodded, "Okay cool then I guess we'll all sleep there tonight and come back tomorrow morning to see Casey."

Reed nodded then looked back at me, "Derek man you can stay there to if you want to I mean we have plenty of…" I cut him off quickly shaking my head, "No I need to stay with Casey you guys go get some rest I'm staying with her." Hallie smiled at me and then nodded, "Okay you should get back to her now we'll see you later." Jaci and her then hugged me telling me everything was going to be okay and everything I nodded saying my goodbyes and waving to them as they all got in the elevator and left. I turned around sighing and saw Casey's dad again, I guess I should tell him she's alright not that he deserves it, but he is her dad I guess.

I walked over he was sitting down with his face in his hands and I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, Mr. McDonald?" He looked up slowly, "Yes that's me."

I gulped, he was being polite, but I doubt it would be the same if he found out I impregnated his daughter. I then cleared my throat, "Um you probably don't remember me we met once when you came over to see Lizzie and Casey I'm Derek Venturi Nora married my dad, but uh…" He stood up suddenly cutting me off, "Do you know anything about Casey? How is she?"

I stepped back a little, "Oh yeah she's fine, she's sleeping I've been in to see her and when I left she went back to sleep didn't the doctors tell you anything?" Shit why did I ask that now what if he asked and they said something about the baby or something? Stupid Derek! Stupid Derek!

He shrugged, "I figured they wouldn't say much I could ask now I guess…" I quickly grabbed him, "No!" He looked at me strangely and I smiled nervously, "I mean I could just tell you and probably more than they would tell you, you know?"

He nodded, "Well?" I cleared my throat again why was this guy making me so damn nervous, oh yeah the whole impregnating his daughter thing probably. I spoke up again, "Well she had some broken bones, bruises, and cuts, but the doctor said she was fine and all. And she was in coma for a while, but she came out of it and now she's resting and I need to get back to her so…" I was ready to get out of here, but he quickly caught me when went to move away, "Wait a minute how could they let you in there I mean your not blood family no offense?"

I bit my bottom lip almost screaming in my head because you know she's having my baby and I pretended to be her fiancé and all. He laughed noticing my nervous expression, "Son it's best just to come out and tell me how you got in there I mean I will found out soon enough." I nodded slowly, oh you're going to find out more than you know, believe me. I then crossed my arms looking down and speaking lowly, "I umm said I was her…. Um I may have said I was her fiancé."

I looked up slowly and he was frowning a little, not really a mad expression, but more confused, "Why would you say that I mean they would have checked for a ring or something for proof considering your two's age, I'm still confused."

I nodded biting my knuckle, "Yeah… yeah they did check for a ring." He motioned for me to continue, "And?" I shrugged, "She sort of had one that was nice… that I gave to her." He laughed a little, but it wasn't happy, "Derek was it please don't tell me next you two are actually engaged I mean next thing you know you'd be telling me she's also pregnant." I think I just felt my heart stop.

I shook my head, "No, no nothing like that we're not really engaged." He shifted a little, "Then do you mind telling me why you would give my daughter a ring that could pass for one of engagement?" I stepped back a little, I was scared now I looked down again speaking very low, "I'm kind of dating your daughter sir."

He nodded not that happy like, "Really Derek tell me you said you two were step siblings didn't you?" I nodded slowly, "Yeah and boyfriend girlfriend." And soon to be parents, but I didn't say that out loud. He backed a way a little in disbelief, "I can't believe Nora would let this happen I told her two teenagers of the opposite sex moving in together was not a good idea when she told me about her remarriage and now look what we've got," he wasn't really talking to me anymore, but more himself.

I frowned getting his attention again, "Look sir as weird as this may sound I love your daughter and she loves me back it just so happens we're in this weird situation." He nodded rubbing his temples, "Yes I know you two may think you're in love, but your just teenagers I mean I'm not sure if you even really know what love is."

I was offended now and I couldn't stop myself with what I said next it just slipped out, "Says the divorced middle aged man who never even comes to see his daughter." He looked up frowning speaking sarcastically, "Well my daughter certainly knows how to pick them doesn't she?" I glared, "Don't bring Casey into this." He came closer to me, "She's my daughter I will bring her into whatever I want however letting her mother bring her into your home was obviously a mistake I mean god only knows what has happened under that roof between you two." I smirked the Old Derek Venturi really taking over me, "Really great sex." I then stormed off before he could kill me and down the hallway almost running back to Casey's room. She was going to kill me for sure, but I like I said sometimes you can't control what you say I guess.

Casey's POV

I had woken up as Derek walked out the door, or maybe I wasn't even really asleep. How could I sleep after what I found out today, I mean I was going to have a baby, a baby. And no matter how many times Derek said it was going to be okay I can't help, but think it isn't. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I found myself taking the crutches beside my bed to help me out of my room. I felt pain all of the way, but I wanted to go somewhere and now I was almost there.

I read the sign above my head, to make sure I was in the right place and then I carefully hobbled with my crutches over to the large glass window. Inside I looked at all the tiny sleeping faces of babies, they were so small and helpless. How in the world could I ever be ready to take care of something like that? I heard someone beside me, "Aw honey look there she is, this is the happiest day of my life." I turned to see a woman and a man, the woman was in a wheelchair probably since she just came out of birth and they were pointing through the glass to a little baby girl who was sleeping so innocently.

The woman noticed me and smiled sweetly, "Having a baby is such a wonderful thing just wait until your older and experience it, it will change your life." I smiled nodding and turning away, older as in months maybe. The couple smiled exiting back into a room and I sighed looking in the glass again. A baby boy right there looked up at me smiling, almost as if he was laughing he lifted his little hand at me. I smiled waving through the glass, "Hello little sweet boy."

I then jumped at a voice next to me, "Adorable isn't he? He seems to like you too," I looked to my side to see the source of the voice as a nurse. She looked older had her hair in a bun and was smiling sweetly at me. I smiled, "He's really cute I can't believe how little they all are they look so breakable."

She smiled nodding, "They certainly are a precious thing, little angels all of them. You know I was on my way to care to some of them, just sing some to sleep and all, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand would you?" I smiled shaking my head, "Oh no I couldn't I umm…."

She smiled, "Sweetie what are you doing here a young girl like yourself?" I smiled looking away, "I um just found something out and it sort of lead me here." She smiled again, "Come in with me, that one seems to want to meet you and I think it would be good for you." I smiled looking back at the little boy who was still practically laughing up at me, I then looked back at the nurse and nodded, "Okay."

She led me in after she sanitized me for everything and then we went in the room. She then led me over to the little boy setting me down in a rocking chair, "Here hold out your arms like this," she showed me and I did what she said. She smiled, "You're a natural now here make sure to support his head here he comes."

I smiled as she handed him to me he let out a small giggle and I laughed, "He's so cute." She smiled nodding and then sighed, "It's a shame someone would give up such a cute fellow isn't it?" I frowned looking up at her, "Give it up what do you mean why would someone give him up he's perfect."

She smiled nodding sadly, "I know, but he was put up for adoption sad part is if he isn't adopted in the days he's here he'll go to a foster home." I frowned again looking back down at the sweet little baby boy and then back at her, "What will happen then?" She sat down next to me picking up another baby, "He'll probably float around the system with all the others for a few years and if he's one of the lucky ones he'll get adopted."

I looked back down at him again and he smiled grabbing my finger in his small hand laughing again a little and trying to bite it, but with no teeth. The nurse sighed, "A baby's a precious thing you know I hate to see people give them up, what are you going to do with your baby child." I looked up alert, "I never said I was pregnant can you already tell?" She smiled rocking back and fourth, "By you're appearance no, but you told me when you came here." I looked down, "I know, but I don't think I'm ready for this."

She smiled motioning to the little boy in my arms, "He seems to think you are," she then got up humming and walking over to tend to some other babies. I smiled back down at the little boy, "So you think I'm ready to be a mom huh?"

He smiled a toothless smile sticking his tongue out a little. I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes, but you better not be wrong." I then smiled looking over at his name reading it out loud, "Nate Anderson," I smiled down at him, "you sure are a cutie aren't you Nate Anderson." He smiled grabbing my finger again. I laughed a little and he smirked back up at me again. I then rocked him whispering sweet things and letting him hold my finger. Forgetting everything, but this beautiful baby boy I was holding in my arms, and it made me think I couldn't see anyone giving up a baby anymore, and I wouldn't be able to do it myself.

After a while I heard someone knock on the glass and I looked up to see a worried looking and frantic Derek, but then he paused looking down at Nate and smiling at me sweetly. I smiled back and then motioned for him to hold on. I then saw Nate was asleep so I placed him carefully back in his crib whispering to him sweetly, "Don't give up hope one day you'll find the perfect family."

I then got my crutches and got out of there instantly greeted by Derek who looked worried, "Casey are you okay you shouldn't be up." I looked up letting the crutches drop with all the pain I had as Derek caught me, I held onto him tight whispering in his ear, "I want to keep our baby." He nodded smiling and then to my surprise and everyone's around us he picked me up carrying me back to my room.

He lied down beside me smiling and stroking my cheek, "You looked so right back there." I smiled then turned sad, "That baby the parents gave it up." He lifted my cheek, "Casey we won't do that to ours okay." I nodded slowly, "I know." He then smiled nervously, "So umm I have some more news," he laughed nervously, oh no what did he do.

I looked at him seriously, "Derek what did you do?" He smiled shrugging a bit, "Oh nothing big I sort of saw your dad here went to say you were okay and ended up telling him we were dating in love with each other and had sex, just that you know," he laughed nervously and I froze with shock.

I then pushed him, "YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" He came closer again trying to calm me, "Casey calm down okay it just happened I mean I got mad because he was being so ugh about me saying I loved you and then he said something about all that has probably happened under that roof and I just said really great sex and ran off, but I mean it's not like he wasn't going to fight out when we tell everyone your pregnant." I laughed angrily, "Oh yeah way to find the bright side Derek I wasn't even going to tell my dad, you do realize he's probably going to disown me." Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah well he already hates me so join the club."

I frowned looking Derek over and then a little more sincerely said, "Derek what exactly did he say to you." He looked away, "Nothing okay I messed up I'm sorry." I turned him towards me, "No tell me now." He sighed before talking fast, "Okay look he said I didn't even know what love was and then he said basically by choosing me was a bad choice and your mom should have never moved you guys in and it just doesn't matter because I don't care okay!" He stared at me waiting for something and I looked at him and then hugged him, he hugged back when he realized it was that and not an attack.

I hugged tightly, "I love you and I'm sorry he said those things, but I don't care what he thinks okay?" I nodded rubbing her back, "Okay I just wish I don't know I wouldn't have said what I said now it was stupid and childish and you being so nice about it doesn't make me feel any better." I pulled apart sighing, "Derek please don't worry about my dad because right now honestly he's the least of our problems."

He laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah don't think I haven't forgot about Max…" he then looked up seeing my annoyed face and quickly covered up, "I mean the baby of course too!" I nodded rolling my eyes, "Uh huh look Derek I don't want you to waste your time plotting your revenge against Max okay?"

He pulled back a little now he was annoyed, "What! What no way you don't get to say that I get to do what I want with Max and that includes revenge." I sighed rolling my eyes, "Fine Derek whatever."

He then smiled coming closer to me laying down next to me, he began tracing his fingers over my shoulder, "So you know there is something else we have to think about too you know…" I smiled confused, "What's that?"

He smiled blushing a little, "Well I mean shouldn't we start thinking of baby names." I laughed a little, "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." He smiled playing with my hair now, "I know, but we could think of both until we find out." I laughed a little, "You seem excited about this." He looked up letting go of my hair, "Aren't you?"

I shrugged, "Well yeah, but I'm more worried you seem almost in love with the ideal of this." He smiled looking up, "Well haven't you thought about what we should do after we have the baby?" I laughed, "No, but if you say plan to have the next one I will seriously smack you." He rolled his eyes, "No not that I wasn't thinking about that too, but don't you think we'll get married after we have the baby?"

I paused, "I hadn't really thought about that." He smiled, "I know, but I did and I mean to me it doesn't sound to bad because now I can finally say to everyone she's mine not yours and I'll have a son or daughter to and we'll get a house and…" I cut him off, "Whoa slow down there Derek that's a lot to take in." He shrugged, "Yeah, but it sounds good right?"

I rubbed my head, "Derek didn't you start applying for hockey scholarships, you don't honestly think you can just skip college now do you?" He shrugged, "Well I mean I need to be with you and the baby so I was thinking yeah I would." I shook my head, "No Derek you're going if I can't go then you are going okay besides I read your mail last week and found something."

He frowned, "What, wait a minute how did you know I was applying for scholarships now that I think about it I didn't say anything to you about it." I nodded, "I know the mail was how I found out because you got accepted somewhere and for early admission."

He frowned shaking his head, "Early admission what does that mean?" I looked away for a second, "It means they want you to start training at the start of this summer get your housing in order and start attending next year on a full scholarship."

He laughed obviously forgetting about everything for a second, "That's great I mean that means I could just skip senior year and…" he frowned, "wait if its not here then that means I would be going somewhere else, but you, you…" I nodded, "I have to stay here and finish senior year."

He shook his head, "No I'm not going I'll find somewhere else because summer is really soon and that means I could be away when you have the baby and while you have it no that is not happening." I couldn't let him throw this away I pleaded, "Derek please at least think about it I mean I'll know a good time when I'm having it and I could tell you so you could take of time around those couple weeks and I could come see you every weekend before I had it and after I had it and then when I finished high school I could move up to where you were and…"

He cut me off, "No Casey I'm not leaving with you having my baby I won't do that to you." I sighed, "But Derek it's not doing anything to me, but promising a better life for me and a baby, with a college degree you could get a better job and everything."

He was angry now, but kept his voice low, "Fine then I'll get one after we finish senior year together." I rolled my eyes, "No Derek don't you see this is such an opportunity it's a fully paid scholarship and a head start, I mean it's going to be hard enough with you dealing with college and a baby, at least you could knock some of that time away with this."

He nodded angry, "Oh yeah so you mean you want me to run off to college while you stay here and be a mom in high school by yourself Casey, great idea," he said sarcastically. I sighed, "Derek please okay with luck my mom will be mad at first, but want to help then they could keep the baby while I go to school and then I cold come home take care of it and see you on weekends until I could finish high school and move to where you are."

He sat up getting a little angrier, "Casey do you even realize what your saying I mean do you honestly think you want to take on that sort of thing, I mean you would never get to do anything you'd be at school, or with the baby, or coming to see me, I can't let you just stop your life because of me."

I grabbed him begging him with my eyes, "Derek I wouldn't be stopping my life please do this for me, please it will work out like you said, just I need you to do this I want you to do this." He stared at me for a while and I could tell he wasn't going to say yes or no he then sighed angrily, "I'll think about it, but I can tell you right now I hate the idea, hate it."

I sighed realizing I wasn't going to get anything better, "Fine, but I like it and I think that they," I took his hand placing it on my stomach, "would like it too."

He looked down at his hand and then back up at me, "Wait can you feel it now or something," his tone was completely softer now. I shrugged, "Not really, but I do feel different I have felt different even after the test was negative and all." He smirked a little not moving his hand, "Do you know when we can really feel it?" I shrugged, "I don't know I guess when it grows more and starts kicking I've never done this before."

He laughed, "Well I knew that," he then paused, "Wait when it kicks it's kicking you so then would it be hurting you?" I smiled shaking my head, "No from what I've heard it feels like something inside you is tickling you and you get all happy and… I don't know it's just what I've heard." He smiled, "For a second there you almost let yourself sound as excited as I am… so thought of any names yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "Derek?" He laughed, "What do you think it will be a boy or a girl." I shrugged again, "I don't know either I guess I mean what are you hoping for?" He smiled shrugging, "I don't know I'll take either I mean they both sound great it's either going to be a Minnie me or a Minnie you." I laughed, "Oh great just what the world needs another little Derek Venturi I can see him hitting on the girls in the playground already." He playfully glared, "Yeah well I can see miniature Casey… getting all A's in school just like you so… yeah."

I laughed rolling my eyes, "Great comeback there Derek." He smirked playfully, "Shut up." I then smiled, "What if it is a girl, but she has your personality?" He laughed looking away, "Please all that would mean is she would be dating a bunch of guys and getting her first kiss at seve…." He turned to me suddenly going pale, "Wait you mean if it's a girl she'll date guys?"

I laughed, "Uh yeah when she gets older and when she's a teenager maybe she'll meet someone just like you." He looked more serious, "Like me, our daughter would date someone like me… uh no, no, no, no, no our daughter will not date period." I laughed, "Derek please calm down we might not even be having a girl geesh you sound like a protective father already."

He smiled laughing, "you just called me a father." I smiled cuddling up to him, "Yep you're going to be." He nodded speaking under his breath, "Yeah and right here at home."

"Derek! I heard that you said you would think about it!" I said sitting up.

He laughed nervously, "Oh um you must have heard wrong Casey sorry lay back down let's just get some rest okay?" I nodded laying down.

I then heard him speak under his breath again, "Geesh I knew they said pregnant woman get moody, but already…"

"Derek! I heard that too!"

**Authors Note: That's it for now review! And remember it will be forty five chapters at the most now!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note: Okay first off thanks to all the awesome reviewers it means a lot! Second you guys are probably wondering why it took me so long to update, right? Well there are a few reasons, first I had so much stuff to do dealing with my personal life, second a ton of stuff dealing with everything else I do involving Dasey (youtube, other fanfiction, icons, livejournal, etc.), and last for a few days now fanfiction has not been sending anything to anyone. That includes story alerts, review alerts, or anything. So basically I wasn't going to update until that was sorted out, so I hope you understand. Okay onto the next subject, now lately in reviews I have been getting a lot of corrections and things. That is totally fine and everything, I try to proof read as best I can, but I usually update all my stories when I finish them very lately at night. Actually more in the morning like one, two, or three, in the morning. So please consider that. I'm still deciding, but I may select one beta reader and send them my chapter first, let them proof read it and send it back, and then put up the chapter. Please don't ask to do this I'll ask you and you may accept or decline because there are guidelines for this on the site. Other than that enjoy this chapter. **

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Bump**

No One's POV

It had been about a week Casey was still in the hospital. Derek stayed with her at every moment and refused to go to school or leave Casey's side. Casey used her choosing in visitors at this time to her advantage, just in case Derek's little remark to her father had reached her mother and George. Luckily they found Casey's dad had to return home that day, but was coming back the day Casey came home. Derek agreed to take Casey home by himself so he left early that morning before Casey was awake. He however was in a rush because Casey had also secretly scheduled her first sonogram before she went home.

Casey's POV

I woke-up feeling sick to my stomach. I was used to it by now, but getting to the toilet was harder than I thought when it came to bending down with crutches. I sat up looking around; Derek must have already left to go get his car and stuff. It felt weird he wasn't here I mean for the past week he has refused to let me out of his sight. I laughed a little, he even insisted on me not using crutches, but letting him either carry me or put me in a wheelchair. I of course objected, I was nervous about him a little, it was like he thought I was breakable or something.

I laughed a little again, he had also took on asking my nurse question after question about babies. I thought it was weird at first when they started calling each other by first names, but she was sweet so I guess it was good he was curious. I took a hand to my mouth, okay I definitely am getting sick now. I turned to my side to reach for my crutches, but found I was only getting air.

I looked across the room to see them there, crap. I put my hand to my mouth again starting to really feel sick, I need a bathroom now. I slowly put my feet down on the floor, but didn't apply pressure to them yet. When I did I let out a loud shriek with pain, "Ahh!" I quickly leaned backwards so I wouldn't fall and grabbed my stomach. It didn't hurt, but it was something I had been doing lately, my nurse Fran told me it was my maternal instinct.

I soon felt someone at my side, I looked up to see Fran. She looked at me worried, "Now child what did you think you were doing getting up by yourself? Honestly imagine if you would have fell and then Derek would have gotten back and literally lost it if you or your baby got hurt."

She looked at me waiting for an explanation. I sighed a little still feeling sick, "I'm sorry it's just I felt sick and my crutches are over there and…"

She smiled a little, "Oh honey all you had to do was call for me, now come on I'll help you to the bathroom," she then laughed a little, "After all if you don't make it, it's me that cleans it up."

She helped me in there and I felt relief when I could finally give in to my baby sickness. I had learned to hold my hair the right way by myself, but still Derek and Fran always insisted on doing it for me so finally I gave in. When I was done I sat down against the wall and she handed me a toothbrush so I could feel less icky. She then helped me up and started smiling to laugh a little.

I shot her a confused look, "What is it?" She smiled nodding, "I told Derek you were growing a little everyday and one day it would show the first small, but bump and here it is."

My eyes got huge, "I have a bump," I put my hand on my stomach feeling around, it felt really small, but noticeable if I wore tight clothes. She helped me over to a mirror and I examined myself, pulling my hospital gown tighter around me.

I turned to Fran in a panic, "I can't have a bump Fran, I'm not ready for a bump… I mean a bump, small maybe, but still a bump people are going to notice at school and my parents… I haven't told my parents yet now they're going to see and be mad I didn't tell them and… and…" I had started screaming, but Fran kept her calm.

She then rubbed my arm, "Oh child calm down please everything will work out, it's just a small bump, please don't freak Casey." I couldn't help it I was totally past freaking out, and my screaming started to get louder and louder.

"My mom was going to flip when she heard, but now seeing it before than is going to make it so much worse and my dad is coming back today! And Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin they will see too! I don't think they'll be mad, but I wanted to tell them myself not just be like surprise! I wanted to have a heart to heart talk about it explaining how things happen and stuff, but now, but now…"

Fran kept trying to calm me down and let me sit down on the bathroom floor, luckily it was clean and private since it was in my room.

I turned to her again grabbing her arm, "Fran what am I going to do I mean it's a bump! A bump! A bump!" She patted my arm, "I know sweetie I see now you need to calm down before you have a panic attack."

I shook my head, "I can't calm down it's a bump! A bump… A bump…" I just kept repeating those words as if I was in a trance. I didn't even realize how long it had been until there was a knock on the door and I was still repeating, "A bump."

Fran got up, "Sweetie please try to find different words and calm down it's going to be okay. I'll be right back."

I didn't acknowledge this because it was like I only heard it as a background noise. All I could do was keep saying, "A bump."

Derek's POV

When I got back I couldn't find Casey, but the door was shut so I knocked. She had been very touchy lately, but Fran her nurse told me it was the pregnancy mood swings. I stepped back as the door opened, but only Fran stepped out closing it behind her.

I looked a little alarmed, "Is everything okay? Where's Casey?" She looked up leaning against the door, "Yes everything is fine and Casey's in the bathroom having a little situation at the moment."

I frowned, "Situation? What kind of a situation is she okay? Is the baby okay? What's happening," I moved to call through the door, "Casey?"

Fran sighed, "Everything is okay she's just freaking out a little about something she discovered this morning."

I frowned in confusion, "Like what, what did she discover? Is it bad can I see her or…"

She smiled giggling a little, "Oh yes you can see her and I have a feeling you might take the little surprise differently than Casey." She held up a hand, "Okay look let's not go barging in on her so why don't you try getting her to talk first, through the door."

I nodded moving closer to the door, but then turned back to Fran, "She's not talking?" She bit her bottom lip, "Well she's talking, but just two… oh just get her to talk to you Derek."

I lightly knocked on the door, "Casey it's me Derek… Are you there?" I could hear her whispering over and over to herself, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I knocked a little again, "Case I'm coming in now, okay?" All I heard was the whispering so I slowly opened the door, not waiting for a response.

I looked in and Casey was sitting on the floor whispering to herself, I still couldn't make out exactly what though. I tried concentrating only on her face to solve the puzzle, but she was almost mumbling which made it hard to read her lips.

She then slowly looked up a blank look on her face, "We're dead." I frowned in confusion, but laughed a little, "What are you talking about, look I know we're seeing our parents and telling them today, but like I said everything is going to be okay," I reached out to touch her hands which she had holding her stomach.

She looked up again shaking her head, "We won't need to tell them, they're going to know as soon as they see us." I started to laugh, "Casey look our parents I admit are good, but not that goo…" she held up her hands and I trailed off at what I saw.

I reached my hand out to touch, "A bump," I said quietly not removing my stare from it. It was very small and could be hidden under loose clothes, but she had a bump. I suddenly felt a small smile brace my lips as I ran my hands over it. I then started to laugh a little placing both hands on it and looked back up at Casey smiling, "It's a bump."

Casey looked at me not smiling in the least. She than spoke very seriously and worried, "Derek I can't have a bump we haven't told anyone yet, now they'll know before we get to tell them," she screamed in a whisper.

I laughed again, for some reason I couldn't think of anything bad, but the fact that something I created was growing in Casey and everything to do with her and the baby were okay and healthy. I smiled at her bringing one of my hands to her cheek, "Casey who cares how they find out, I mean I actually think this way is easier, but if you really still would rather me tell them, then just wear loose clothes I promised you I'd tell them and I will, this doesn't change anything."

She stared into my eyes for a while and I couldn't figure what she was looking for, but then suddenly she let a small smile brace her lips. She then nodded, "Okay." I smiled laughing and looking back down at it, "I can't believe you already have a bump."

She smiled a little placing her own hands on mine, "Well at least I got something to show for all my awful Side effects." I laughed under my breath, "Not to mention the mood swings." I slowly looked up smiling to see if she had heard and I knew she did when she raised her eyebrow playfully glaring at me.

We then both smiled at each other until there was a knock on the open door. I turned around and Casey looked up to see Fran smiling at us. Casey smiled, "Fran what is it?"

Fran smiled looking down at our hands on Casey's bump and then smiled sweetly back at us, "Sorry to interrupt, but Casey sweetie your sonogram you scheduled today well the doctor is ready for you."

Casey smiled, but I could tell she was a little nervous, "Oh, okay sure umm I'm ready to I guess do I have to go alone or?"

Fran smiled, "Not unless you want to, but I have a feeling Derek might want to go as well, the fathers usually do." I smiled to myself just like I always did when anyone referred to me using the word father.

Casey looked at me, "Can you come with me?" She was asking me as if she was almost pleading as if I would say no or something. I smiled leaning in and placing a small kiss on her lips, she kissed back and then I gently pulled away. I then smiled, "I told you I want to be with you for everything, let's go."

She smiled and I helped her up then reached for her crutches. She smiled positioning herself on them and taking a deep breath, "I'm ready." Even though she was on crutches I kept one hand on the small of her back. I turned back to Fran, "Lead the way."

She smiled nodding and we followed her down a couple of halls until we came to the right room. Fran leaned in the door saying something and then smiled coming out, "The doctor will see you now."

We walked in to a smaller room than most, but then again it didn't need much. It basically consisted of the sonogram machine and a counter with other stuff. In a chair looking at a chart was a male doctor. He looked rather young and I wasn't so sure at the fact he was male, I mean wouldn't she be more comfortable with a female doctor or something?

Casey's POV

When we walked in I couldn't help, but sense how cold the room was. I was used to how most of the hospital was cold now, but walking around in a hospital gown never helped too much on that factor.

A young looking male doctor looked up from a chart when Derek and I stepped in. He stood up smiling a little, "Ms. McDonald?"

I smiled slightly nodding, "That's me." He smiled nodding and turning to the counter getting things out. He then spoke with his back to us, "Ms. McDonald I'll have you lay down right over here," he motioned towards the platform next to the sonogram machine.

I nodded and Derek helped me over taking my crutches and helping me lie down. The doctor walked over towards us and looked at Derek, "You're the father of the baby I presume?"

I looked up at Derek and he nodded crossing his arms. He was so hard to read sometimes it wasn't even funny. The doctor smiled, "Very well have a seat right there," he motioned towards a chair on the opposite side of the doctor's chair, both on the sides of the platform I was on.

The doctor smiled down at me, "Okay Ms. McDonald your charts tell me this is your first time with a sonogram procedure." I just nodded and he smiled setting down my chart.

He then turned back to me, "Okay now I'm going to need raise your gown up stopping at your breast, okay?" I could almost hear Derek grinding his teeth, he had been very uneasy about any male, doctor or not, touching me lately since what happened with Max.

I slowly nodded again and he smiled reaching for my gown and pulling it up to where he said. I tried my best to remain calm Derek wasn't the only one who got cautious on stuff like this. I guess Max had left a mark on me too.

The doctor smiled, "Okay your good now in order to give you the sonogram I need to put this on your stomach its going to feel like jelly and it will be a little cold," he turned around to get it.

He came back and squirted a big glob of the jelly on my stomach and then took the machine rubbing it around. He smiled pointing to the screen, "Okay give it a minute… and there's…. oh wait… okay right there is your baby," he smiled looking back at me.

I looked at the screen where he was pointing and smiled laughing a little, "That's the baby it' doesn't look like a baby." The doctor smiled down at me, "Well that's because it's not fully developed, you see when you come in you will find in later visits it will look more like a baby, and on one you will even be able to determine the sex of the baby."

I smiled looking at it again and then at Derek who was leaning over by me looking at it as well. He, of course, was smiling like he did with anything to do with the baby now. I felt him gently squeeze my hand and I giggled a little looking back up at the screen. It looked as if the tiny thing, my baby, was moving around a little, but I couldn't feel anything right now.

The doctor smiled back down at me, "Now I need to ask if you two will want pictures of every sonogram, it is often custom of parents so they can see the baby growing." Derek raised his eyebrow, "Pictures of the baby, not born yet?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes they look more like ex-ray's, but pictures of the unborn baby is what I meant." I turned to Derek, "Do we want pictures?" Derek smiled, "I guess we want pictures, do you want pictures."

I smiled laughing a little, "I guess." I turned back to the doctor, "Okay we'll get them." He smiled, "Good now all I need is for Mr. Venturi to step out of the room for a moment, due to the machine and how it works."

I turned back to Derek who had an expression I couldn't read. He then looked at me kissed me on my cheek and got up crossing his arms walking out. The doctor smiled, "Okay now taking the pictures will only take a moment."

Derek's POV

I was standing outside the sonogram room still waiting for Casey. When I checked my watch it said it had only been a few minutes, but it pretty much felt like hours. I tapped my hand against my leg looking around. There wasn't much to look at considering it was a hospital and we were in a boring area. My pocket started vibrating and I reached down for my phone.

I answered with a sigh, "Hello?" I heard Hallie on the other end, "Derek okay good I finally got a hold of you. So everyone's wondering if Casey is still coming home today we really want to see her," she said getting more excited by every word.

I sighed, "Um today probably wouldn't be so good Hallie." I heard her sigh, "Why not?" Oh because after I tell our parents I impregnated Casey I may be dead. I sighed again running my fingers through my hair, "Well because today just isn't so good okay."

I heard Hallie talking to someone else and then some muffling on the phone. I then heard Jaci, "Derek look we get you're looking out for Casey, but you've kept her to yourself all week practically we want to see her today." I rolled my eyes, "Look Jaci there are some things going on you don't understand right now so for once I just need you all to let us get back to you, okay!"

The phone got silent and then there was more muffling and then Reed, "Dude you're freaking the girls out, what is going on?"

I sighed, "Look I promise Casey and I will understand everything I just need you guys to let it rest for a while, can you please do that, for me, for Casey?" It was silent for a while and then I heard Reed sigh, "Fine okay anything else?"

I smirked, "Yeah uh I need one more favor, from you, Skyler, Tristan, Logan, and Caleb, oh also call my buddy Ralph… I have something I'll need your help with."

I could hear the confusion in Reed's voice, "Why do you need that many of us? What is this for Derek?" I smirked leaning against the wall, "Just something I need to take care of, I've tried doing it just myself in the past, but that didn't work. I have a feeling this will though, so I'll get back to you thanks man."

I heard Reed laugh, "Hey no problem sounds like fun just give me a call. Oh and we'll make sure you don't get any surprise visits today from Hallie or Jaci, heck they might even try to sneak Nikki over."

I nodded, "Thanks later," I then hung up the phone. I looked back at the door just in time for it to open. It was the doctor he looked at me, "Mr. Venturi we're through you can pick up the baby's pictures at the nurse station, now if you'll excuse me," he walked out and I opened the door all the way.

Casey was sitting up pulling her gown back down. I smiled walking in and helping her, "You okay?" She smiled, "A little cold, but other than that yeah." I smiled taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her. She smiled leaning her head against my chest for a minute, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." She laughed pulling away, "So I guess I can go get my stuff and we can go home now?" I nodded breathing in deeply, "Yeah I guess." She nodded, "So that means when we get there…"

I nodded, "I'll tell them, I was thinking you wear loose clothes home I'll get you upstairs and then face the lions." Casey shook her head, "No I want to be there when you tell them now I think. We did this together so we'll take the heat together."

I nodded a little surprised at her newly found bravery on the subject. I nodded, "Okay, but Casey you do realize your dad's going to be there to and he may have told them about what I said, I don't know what's going to happen I mean last time I saw him I was pretty sure he wanted to attack me."

She reached a hand up to my cheek, "Just promise me something." I nodded, "Sure anything." She sighed, "No matter what my dad or your dad says about you or me for that matter don't get into a fight with them, a real fight I mean."

I frowned, "Come on Casey you don't actually think I'd take a punch at my dad or your dad do you?" Casey sighed, "I'm not saying you would just promise me Derek, please no matter how bad your temper gets, promise me." I sighed rolling my eyes, "Fine I promise."

She smiled, "Good now can you please help me back to my room so I can get my own clothes on." She laughed a little, "Seriously when there's a big slit in you gown down the back you can't help, but get the feeling everyone's staring at your butt."

I frowned, "Who was staring at your butt? She laughed, "Derek." I smirked, "What?" She rolled her eyes laughing and then I helped her back on her crutches and then helped her to her room.

I helped her put on a pair of sweat pants and then a larger sweat shirt so it hid her bump and she was content. We then gathered up her stuff said goodbye to Fran when she brought us the pictures and went down getting her and everything in the car.

I turned to her when we pulled into our driveway, "Are you ready?" She kept her gaze forward and I slipped my hand in hers. She turned towards me and I nodded, "Casey everything is going to be okay." She nodded slowly and then fell onto my chest laying her head on my shoulder and whispering, "I'm scared Derek."

I nodded rubbing her back, "I know, but don't you be scared Casey because I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone blame you."

She pulled away from me, "But Derek it was my fault maybe more than yours." I shook my head holding her cheek with my hand, "No Casey stop it no matter what they say or how bad I want you to know nothing is your fault, okay?" She looked away and I turned her back towards me, "Okay?" She looked down and then slowly back up, "Okay."

I sat back a little, "Okay now we're going to go in say hello first. Then I called and all the other kids are out of the house so it's just going to be your mom, my dad, and your dad there." Casey nodded slowly and then sat up a little, "How are you going to say it?" I looked at her, "I have no idea I figure their going to sit us down to talk about some rules since they know we're together and all so then we let them talk first and then we tell them."

She nodded, "What do you think they'll say?" I shrugged, "I have no idea I've never actually had to have this talk with my parents yet." She nodded, "Me neither."

I exhaled, "Okay let's go." She nodded and I got out getting her bag out of the trunk and opening her door for her. I slung her duffle bag over my shoulder and helped her out of the car letting her hobble holding onto my shoulder and carrying her crutches since she couldn't get up the stairs in them yet.

Casey's POV

I leaned against Derek as he helped me up the stairs. He had his arm wrapped protectively around me and I had a feeling it would remain there for a while. Especially when we told our parents about well us having a baby I guess is the way to say it.

Derek opened the door and set my stuff and crutches down then helped me inside. We both looked into the family room to see my dad and George. They looked up at us and then my mom walked in with coffee in her hands.

She smiled instantly setting it down and running over to me, "Casey sweetie your home, oh I'm so happy I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! And you're okay! Oh I was so, so worried honey!" She said hugging me tightly.

I smiled hugging her back, but after a while I grunted, "Mom? Mom I had broken ribs remember?" She smiled letting go and I instantly felt Derek wrap his own arm around me again. My mom smiled, "Right I forgot, I'm just so glad you're finally home and away from that awful hospital, let's hope you don't have to go back there anytime soon," she laughed and I bit my bottom lip…Sooner than you think mom, sooner than you think.

My mom then smiled motioning towards my dad and George, "You guys look who's home." I looked over at George and my dad. George of course smiled waving at me, "I'm glad you're okay Casey."

I then looked at my dad who was giving me a look. I smiled nervously, "Hi dad." He nodded, not smiling, "Hello Casey." I looked down and I felt Derek's eyes on me as the room got uncomfortably quiet.

I then heard my mom, "Well why don't we all sit down," I looked up to see she was smiling halfway, "After all I'm sure you two have lots to tell us." I laughed sarcastically in my mind, yeah you don't know the half of it.

Nora motioned for everyone to sit down at the table. My dad, Nora, and George sat on the opposite side of Derek and I. I was still avoiding eye contact from my dad, but I knew he was sending me or Derek his look that I just couldn't take right now.

It got quiet again and then George spoke up, "So you two are… Nora what's the right word?" My mom looked up at George and then smiled over at me, "Together George I think that would be the right word."

Okay can you say awkward? George nodded, "When did this happen?" I looked up, "We started to get closer after Sam died." My mom nodded, "I see so you two were official before or after Miami?"

My dad looked up, "Miami?" he was frowning. My mom looked over to him opening her mouth, but it seemed Derek found his first. He looked at my dad his expression blank, "Yes Nora and my dad sent us to Miami for winter break as a Christmas present."

Before my dad could say anything my mom smiled, "Yes after everything that happened we decided they needed to get away, they met some nice new friends on their trip too."

My dad nodded and then looked at my mom frowning again, "Okay I understand all of that it's just I'm confused how Casey and Derek got together I mean last I talked to Nora Casey was going to some person named Max was calling for her."

I bit my bottom lip and then looked up finally looking my dad in the eye, "Max was calling for me, but I didn't want Max I want Derek." I could see Derek smirking out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my focus on my dad at the moment.

My mom looked over at Derek and smiled, but now sounded a little sympathetic, "That reminds me Derek I think I owe you an apology." My dad and George along with Derek and I all looked surprised.

Derek raised his eyebrow, "About what?" My mom folded her hands on the table and looked up at Derek, "Well you see after Sam… well passed away and you and Casey became closer I started to worry… I mean Casey wouldn't talk to anyone, but you. Now I know it was because you two well shared more than a love for Sam, but a love for each other, and I'm sorry I just wanted for Casey to be happy and at the time I thought I knew more than I did. I was wrong."

I found myself smiling, "Thanks mom." Derek smiled nodding, "Yeah thanks." I had to say I really underestimated my mom, but then again when it came down to it my mother always was a romantic. She used to love to tell me stories when I was little about star crossed lovers with so many obstacles in their path. I guess she was trying to look at this that way too.

George laughed a little, "I do admit the circumstances of the situation are a little interesting." My mom smiled, "Well our family is known for being interesting after all."

It got quiet again and I could tell my dad was about to say something. I nudged Derek and he looked up. Derek cleared his throat, "Umm Casey and I have some more news."

My mom looked up smiling, but surprised looking, "Oh more news, oh… okay what is it?"

Derek's POV

I felt Casey clinging to my side more than ever now, she was actually starting to hurt me, but no way was I pushing her away now. I was staring into Nora's eyes while she sat there waiting for an answer. I felt my dad's eyes on us and Casey's dad giving me a hard glare. I wished it was just Casey's dad I could tell him no problem because to be honest I didn't care what he thought about it. My dad was always disappointed in me so I could tell him simpler too.

But there was something in Nora's eyes that made me not want to say it. I mean sure Nora wasn't my mom and had tried to keep Casey away from me up until now, but she apologized. She did it because she was scared of loosing her daughter, to me.

But she aside from my dad and Casey's dad was willing more than ever if we were both happy then to let us be together. She was putting her daughter in my hands and I'm about to tell her I got her daughter pregnant. How do I say that to her?

Everything she thought about me she would have to change because let's face it I'm probably ruining Casey's life when I got her pregnant. Casey had been talking about me going to college, but what about her? She was the one who worked for that sort of thing her whole life, but now she sounded as if she would never do it. I had taken that from her and her senior year in high school would be spent being a mom.

How do you tell the person, you love the most, mother that you ruined her daughter's life? Tell me how do you look her in the eye and let all of her dreams for Casey flood out the window in a matter of seconds, in a matter of simple words. How do I do that, and fast because she's still waiting for an answer?

The room was silent and Nora smiled looking worried, "Well Derek, what is it?" I felt Casey's eyes on me and I now understood more than ever why she was freaking out about telling them.

I looked down, "Umm I don't know any other way to say this other than how I'm going to say it so…" My dad cut me off laughing nervously, "Well son spit it out already."

I looked up slowly finding my eyes on Nora again. I spoke in a low tone, "I got Casey pregnant."

**Authors Note: Yes I'm evil and aware of it! Please review and let me know if your qualified by the site to be a beta reader in your review! Thanks and please ignore the mistakes since most of this was written at wee hours in the morning! Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

**UPDATE: HEY SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW UPDATE, BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY I MADE A PROMO BACKGROUND FOR THIS STORY! SO CHECK IT OUT ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL OR THE PHOTOBUCKET LINK (LOCATED ON MY PROFILE) AND THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Authors Note: First off thanks for the people who reviewed because I'm officially not only at four hundred, but over four hundred reviews! Also I have to say after reading your reviews my favorite line in this whole story was the last one of the last chapter, "I got Casey pregnant." I hoped you guys would like that one and it seems it gave those of you who reviewed a good laugh, so I'm glad. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter forty since after this there are only about five left, let's hope. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: I still need to know who is a beta reader and would proof read the chapters before I put then out, including the sequel. You have to have the qualifications from the site to be one, so please let me know if you're interested, thanks!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Forty: Hide and Seek**

Casey's POV

"_I got Casey pregnant."_

The room got very quiet and I refused to look at anyone even though I was sure my mom was crying from the corner of my eyes. I heard George let out a very disappointed sounding sigh which sometimes for someone like Derek is worse than tears. It didn't stay quiet for long though.

I heard my dad get up, "Well isn't this just fucking great!" he screamed sarcastically. I knew he was looking at me, but I buried my head into Derek's chest and Derek held me against him. Derek knew that lately someone yelling at me really made me uneasy.

I heard my mother say through silent sobs, "Dennis please calm down we just need to sort this out in an orderly matter."

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to push myself even more into Derek hoping maybe it would make me disappear. I heard my dad maybe shouting louder, "No Nora I will not calm down did you not hear him or something! He knocked up our daughter! You let your new husbands son impregnate our daughter!" I could feel him staring at me as he paused, but I wouldn't turn to face him.

I then heard him, "CASEY ASHLEY MCDONALD so help me if you don't turn around and face me…" he trailed off and I felt Derek interlace one of his hands with mine.

I then heard Derek, "She doesn't want to turn around so you can scream in her face, she doesn't like when people scream at her which you would know if you were ever around to actually get and know your daughter," Derek said it coldly.

I liked that Derek stood up for me, but what he didn't know is he was just making it worse. I heard my dad again, "You stay out of this I think you've done enough for my daughter already!"

I heard my mom trying to attempt to calm things down again, "Dennis please calm down I know you may not want to hear it, but Derek's right Casey has been through a lot lately I just don't think this is the right way to deal with this."

"Then how do you suppose we deal with it Nora? And trust me if you think she's been through a lot then I hope you're ready Casey Ashley McDonald because you're about to go through a hell of a lot more!... Turn around and look me in the eye!" My father screamed.

I slowly turned just a little, but I felt Derek still holding on to me very protectively. I couldn't look at my dad though and instead I looked at my mom. She was looking down and I couldn't even begin to think of everything she was really thinking right now.

She slowly looked up and the water in her eyes about killed me. I found myself whispering, "I'm sorry mom."

She nodded slowly, "Casey I just… I can't believe you would… why didn't you tell me you two were… I didn't want this for you."

Have you ever seen how the look on a person's face is when you just let all their dreams for you fly out the window? When you disappoint them so much they can't even yell at you? That's how my mom looked now, exactly.

I looked over at Derek who was looking at George, but George wouldn't look at him. Derek would never let anyone no how much it was killing him inside, but I knew better. Derek hated that his dad always seemed disappointed in him, I could see it in his eyes.

I watched as Derek opened his mouth, "Dad, Nora please it wasn't her fault it was an accident, we tried protection it just must have…" Derek stopped when his dad stood up turning away so he wasn't facing us.

I heard George speak quietly, "I'm sorry Nora, I should have sent Derek to live with his mother when I had the chance."

I heard my dad, "You're damn right." I watched as George nodded and then walked to his room quietly not once looking at Derek. I watched closely as Derek looked down, but as soon as he felt my eyes on him he looked back up.

I couldn't take it anymore, why was my dad and George just blaming Derek, I mean last I checked the girl was a big part in this whole thing, right? I found myself suddenly standing up and I was sure Derek was a little shocked.

My dad and my mom both looked at me. I felt my voice come out just above a whisper, "Mom please talk to George it's not all Derek's fault I mean I… I… I…"

My dad cut me off, "Casey we very well know this is your fault too! I just hope you know what you're doing to this family young lady! You are ruining their lives, their reputation, not to mention your own reputation! Have you even considered what you're friends or people at school will see you as now! What their going to say when you start to show and are walking down the halls! Do you even think they'll be saying anything about him!" he pointed at Derek as he screamed, "No they won't they will be too busy talking about you the one who show's it all! The SLUT!"

I stared at my dad and I knew I was crying as I started to shake a little. It was seconds before I heard an even louder scream, "Don't you dare call her that you fucking bastard!"

Everyone was looking at Derek now who was standing by me glaring at my father. I heard my mom gasp covering her mouth between her cries. I however couldn't look at anyone anymore, I felt like exactly what my father said. I closed my eyes, "Derek you don't have to…"

Derek shook his head cutting me off, "No Casey don't tell me I don't have to because someone needs to! He can say whatever the hell he wants to about me, but I will not sit here and keep my mouth shut as your so called father goes off on you because let's face it the only thing he really cares about is how people are going to view him, well the hell with him, the hell with," he turned towards my dad, "you!"

I looked at my dad who was staring at Derek and then looked at my mom, "Nora do you see exactly what your daughter has chosen for the future father of her…" My mom stood up cutting him off, "Dennis shut up!"

My dad got quiet and my mom looked at me sympathetically then turned to my father, "Derek is right I will not have you call our daughter by that name no matter what she does. Now for the last time we will handle this in a calm matter or you will leave my home! Because quite frankly our daughter needs us more than ever now and if you walk out now then I'm pretty sure you better get ready to lose her!" She started to cry, "But I am not you and I will now lose my daughter I will stand by her and I will be her mother!" she breathed heavily and my dad was staring at her.

My dad then looked away, but I knew he knew I was staring at him. He then picked up his coat and my mother turned away looking at me. I knew Derek was looking at me as well they were all waiting for my reaction.

I heard my mother sigh, "Dennis what are you doing?" I didn't let anyone else speak then I looked at my father coldly, "He's leaving mom, it's what he's good at, remember."

My dad stared at me as I said this and for once I didn't care. I turned around and walked towards the kitchen, "I would like it if everyone left me alone for a while," I said my back to them and then I went into the kitchen sitting down on the floor feeling weak. I then brought a hand to my mouth to silence my cries.

I don't know how long I was there, but no one bothered me. Eventually I got up and quietly went up the stairs. Whether my dad left or not at the moment not him, my mom, or Derek were in sight.

I reached the top of the stairs quickly scanning the hallway just in case someone was here. I just didn't want to be bothered at the moment, I wasn't sure how I felt about today and in a sense my heart was breaking like it did the first time my dad left our family. I was just so tired of people leaving, I mean is that all their good at?

I slowly walked to my door, but stopped just before I reached it seeing someone was in there. I peaked at a spot he couldn't see me. He was sitting on my bed looking at the sonogram pictures we got from the hospital. I couldn't capture what his expression was since it kept changing, it would be like a smile at times and then frustrated looking at another time.

I waited until he turned away to get another picture and slipped past my room quietly so he couldn't here me. I needed to find somewhere, anywhere I could just be alone. I continued walking down the hallway when I heard someone coming up the stairs and froze. I quickly went into Marti's room closing the door.

I leaned on the door for a few minutes listening to see if the person had gone, but I couldn't hear anything and then I heard a small voice behind me, "Smasey what are you doing in here?"

It was Marti, except I didn't think she was home. I quickly tried to fake my way to a smile as I turned around, "Oh nothing Smarti I'm just playing hide and seek and I need to hide in here a while, okay?"

She nodded moving over so there was room for me on the bed. She smiled giggling as I sat down, "Who are you playing hide and seek with Smasey? Is it Smerek because earlier I saw him in your room, maybe he was looking for you there, right?" she looked up at me waiting for an answer.

I nodded, "Sure Smarti that's what he was doing." She smiled snuggling her teddy bear, "I'm glad you're home Smasey I think everyone was worried and I thought if you didn't come back I would never see Smerek again either."

I looked down seeing it was clear she was displaying a little worry on her face. I smiled putting my arm around her, "Don't worry Smarti I'm home now," my face sort of slid out of it's fake smile towards the end of my sentence.

It was quiet and then I heard Marti, "Why are you sad Smasey?" I looked down, "I'm not sad." Marti nodded, "Yes you are you're crying. Why are you crying?"

I quickly reached a hand up not even realizing I had let a few tears slip out. I wiped them away looking away, "It's complicated Smarti, I'll tell you later when you understand more."

She huffed crossing her arms, "Everyone always says that it makes me so mad…" She then smiled turning towards me, "Wait I know how to make you feel better!"

I laughed a little for her amusement, "And how is that?" She smiled getting in front of me, "Here I'll show you what my mommy would do when I was sad and it makes you laugh," she smiled looking proud and I nodded.

She then giggled and startled me by lifting up my shirt and blowing onto my stomach. It did tickle a little and I started to laugh, remembering how a lot of mothers did this trick. Marti laughed too looking back up at me and then stared down frowning.

She pointed at my bump, "Smasey what's that?" I looked down quickly covering my shirt, "Oh um nothing Smarti." She looked up at me frowning, "But this one time Dimi and I were looking at pictures of his mommy and she had that and his mommy said it's because she had a baby inside her, do you have a baby inside you?"

For a six year old her and her friends certainly knew a lot. I sighed, she was going to find out anyway and I guess I would rather me tell her, even though I'm not sure what Derek would think of this. I smiled nervously, "Well Smarti you see you're right because I do have a baby inside of me."

Marti smiled quickly pulling up my shirt again and putting her ear to it. She then frowned looking up, "Then how come I can't hear anything, and how come I can't see it?" she then looked very scared, "Oh my gosh how is it going to breathe in there!"

I laughed a little motioning for her to be quiet. I smiled, "Calm down Smarti it's okay and you can't hear or see it yet because it's still growing, but it can breathe." She crossed her arms, "But how?" I sighed, "It breathes through me."

She nodded, but I could tell she was still confused, "Oh… okay… wait so does this mean that it's going to come out one day?" I nodded exhaling deeply, "Yes it will and then you can see it."

She smiled clapping her hands, "Oh I'm so excited now I'll have someone closer to my age to play with. We can play dolls and build forts together and oooh I'll finally have someone to watch Hannah Montana with!"

I laughed a little, "Well I guess, but it will be too little to do that stuff for a while though Smarti." She nodded, "I know so for this baby will you be it's mommy?"

I sat back, "Yeah… do you think I can do it?" She smiled getting excited, "Of course Smasey you'll be the best mommy ever and Smerek will be the best daddy ever!"

I turned to look at her, "Smarti how did you know Smerek was the daddy?" She giggled, "Well he would have to be I mean Smerek told me once that people who have babies have to be very in love and you're not in love with anyone else other than Smerek."

I laughed a little again, "You're very observant for your age." She smiled nodding, "It's easy to listen when they don't expect you to." I laughed a little again and then placed my hands on my stomach over the bump staring down at it.

Marti smiled coming closer to me again, "Smasey do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" I looked over at her shaking my head, "Oh uh no we can't tell yet."

She giggled, "Oh well which one do you want?" I shrugged, to be honest that was the last thing I had thought about. I turned towards her, "Oh I guess I don't care and I haven't really thought about it, what about you Smarti what do you think it will be?"

She smiled, "Ummm… a boy." I raised my eyebrow, "Why's that?" She giggled, "Well because in our family we have me, you, and Lizzie and that's three girls, but we only have two boys so it's obvious it will be a boy so then it will be even."

She smiled crossing her arms very confidently and I laughed a little, "You know you could be very right Smarti." She shrugging, "It's a gift." I laughed ruffling her hair, "You're so much like Derek it scares me sometimes." She giggled again and then gave a Derek smirk, trust me it was the exact thing, but on Marti's face. She then hopped off the bed looking under it. I laughed, "Smarti what are you doing down there?"

She smiled calling to me, "You'll see." I sat there looking back down at the bump again. I was starting to feel better, I don't know I guess when you're around someone like Marti, who you know doesn't judge, it can make you feel better.

Her head finally popped up and she climbed on the bed. She smiled then showing a pad of paper and a pen. I gave a confused look, "What's that for?"

She smiled, "Names for the baby, I want to help pick one, plus I'm getting really good at spelling Smasey." I smiled, "That's great Smarti, but I don't know if it's a boy or girl remember and I haven't even thought about names."

She looked at me her eyes getting big, "You have to pick out names Smasey a baby without a name would be sad, come on I'll help think of a name if it was a boy, okay?" she smiled getting perky and I couldn't shoot her down now. I nodded sighing and wrecking my head for a name.

I wasn't done thinking when she tapped me. I looked down at her and she pointed a finger, "Don't forget a middle name to Smasey." I nodded laughing a little and then smiled, "Okay Smarti how does Landon Carter Venturi sound?"

Marti wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "No pick something that means something, plus Smerek said Landon was a girly name for a boy." I laughed rolling my eyes, "Derek would say something like that."

She smiled nodding, "Try again." I sighed thinking for a while when something came to my mind. I placed both hands over my bare skinned bump thinking about it for a little while. I looked at Marti closing my eyes, "Okay if it was a boy Effrom Sam Venturi?"

Marti smiled and opened her mouth, but we both heard a different voice, "I like that one." I looked up to see Derek leaning in the doorway smiling. I looked down wondering how long he had been standing there. I felt Marti hop off the bed laughing, "Smerek we weren't done yet!" she playfully scolded.

I heard Derek laugh, "I know Smarti, but can I speak with Casey alone for a little bit I promise you can finish later." I heard Marti sigh and then giggle, "Okay Smerek, but it's Smasey now remember?" He laughed, "I remember." I then heard Marti run off and the door close.

I heard Derek again, "So I see Marti knows…" I nodded keeping my head down and then covering my bump up back with my shirt. Derek sat down next to me, "Are you cold?"

I shook my head keeping it down though. So much had happened today and I just felt weird and wanted to be alone for a while again. I felt him move closer, "Are you going to say anything?"

I crossed my arms still looking down and slightly shrugged. I heard him sigh, "Don't do this." I kept my voice quiet, "I'm not doing anything I just said I wanted some alone time."

I felt him sit up and let out a slightly frustrated sigh, "Yes you are you're pushing me away I know exactly what you're doing Casey."

I kept quiet, but I slowly looked up at him to see he was staring me down with his gaze and I was caught. He shook his head, "And I can't understand why you're doing it because today everything was fine when we left the hospital and I stood by you toady, I did everything I promised and you still want to push me away."

I looked into his eyes speaking just above a whisper, "It has nothing to do with you, it's just stuff I deal with better on my own." His expression didn't change, "You don't deal with stuff on your own, you cover up what you really feel on your own."

I frowned, "Oh is that what you really think? Well what about you, huh Derek, what about you and you covering up all your real feelings?" I asked angry starting to cry a little. He looked at me, "I don't know what you're talking about," he then went to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"I think you do, in fact I know you know what I'm talking about. You can fool other people maybe, but I can see it in your eyes. The shame, the embarrassment you felt today when you saw what your dad thought!" I let my voice get louder and got right in front of him, "I bet you wished you could tell him it wasn't yours! That my dad was right and I was a slut and it wasn't even yours! Isn't that what you thought Derek the shame you felt to tell him it was yours and how he couldn't even look at you! Your right you did keep your word, but if you wouldn't have given it wouldn't you have…" he grabbed me causing me to stop.

He looked at me angry and fighting back tears, "No!" he screamed. He lowered his voice a little, but kept a strong grip on me, "No. You're wrong I didn't think any of those things about you and I never will. You're dad was wrong when he said that, but mine was right. Don't you see Casey if he would have sent me away I wouldn't have been here to ruin your life like this, to stop it because I got you pregnant." He let me go turning away from me, "My dad was right, my dad was right."

I frowned looking at him as he turned his back to me. I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder, but he shrugged it away putting his face in his hands.

Derek's POV

I wouldn't look at Casey, when was she going to realize what I really did to her? Instead she thinks I don't want the baby, but I do it's just I didn't want this for her. I didn't want her life to stop like its' going to.

I felt her try to touch my shoulder again and her voice low, "Derek?" I didn't answer, but I didn't shrug her away as I felt her move closer and next to me again. She turned me towards her, her face now looking sympathetic, which I hated. I wasn't supposed to be the weak one like this, I wasn't supposed to lean on her like this, I wasn't, I needed to be strong for her!

She shook her head speaking quietly, "No Derek, no don't look at it that way please." I sighed, "Then how should I look at it Casey?" She looked down and then back up at me, "If you weren't here when Sam died who's to say I wouldn't have just taken one two many sleeping pills to end the pain."

I shook my head quickly, "You wouldn't do that." She sighed, "Fine, but who would have saved me from Max that night at the party, who would have stopped him Derek? No one would have and he wouldn't have stopped and then my first time would have been something I never would have wanted to remember."

She was crying now and I couldn't take her words all that great. I didn't want to hear about it that way. I wanted for once, for her to tell me to feel guilty and it was all my fault, but she wouldn't. I sighed, "I just don't want to ruin your life Casey." I looked down.

I felt her take my hand, "You're not ruining _my_ life." She then placed my hand directly on her stomach keeping hers on top of mine. I looked at it and then she said quietly, "You're giving _us _life."

I stared at if for a while repeating her words in my head. I then slowly looked up to her face and she slightly smiled a little. I then looked down and back up, "I know it's selfish, but truthfully I can't stop myself from wanting it."

I looked up waiting for her response and she smiled softly, "I don't think you're selfish at all." I reached my hand up caressing her cheek. She leaned closer and I copied her move. I then smiled a little placing my lips on her own and tugging at her lips a little bit. She kissed back, strongly. She pulled apart after a while and then took my hand in hers getting up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but she didn't respond just pulling me down the hallway and downstairs. She was heading towards the kitchen when I heard my dad and her mom. I stopped, "Casey I think we've had enough battles with our parents today." She turned back, "I don't want to battle, but you didn't even do that with your dad and he needs to listen to you for once."

I shook my head, "Casey it's fine I don't need his approval." She looked at me for a while and then shook her head, "But you deserve it," she then took my hand again leading me into the kitchen. Our parents looked up her mom keeping eye contact with Casey. My dad looked down and then sighed getting up to leave. I heard Casey, "George wait."

Casey's mom looked surprised at Casey and my dad kept his back to her. He spoke, "Yes Casey what is it?" Casey tightened her grip on my hand and then cleared her throat, "I want you to take back what you said."

My dad turned around giving her a confused look, "Casey I never said anything against you I'm not sure what you me…." She cut him off, "I wasn't talking about me I was talking about what you said to Derek."

I looked at Casey, "Casey it's okay it's between me and my dad please let's just go back upstairs we've done enough today." Casey shook her head, "No," she then looked at her mom, "Mom you know what George said about sending Derek away wasn't right, don't you?"

Nora looked at me and then at Casey, "Casey this isn't my place to…" Casey cut her off raising her voice a little, "But what if I told you if Derek wasn't here something could have happened to me!" that got their attention.

Nora stood up alarmed walking over to her daughter, "Casey sweetie what are you talking about, I think you need to calm yourself down." Casey shook her head, "No mom there's something you don't know that Derek did for me!"

My dad spoke under his breath, "He did more than he should have to you." Casey noticed this and turned to him, "I did the same to him, but I'm not talking about that mom come to the bathroom with me I need to show you something, now!"

I knew what she was doing and I spoke up, "Casey you don't have to do this, you didn't want anyone to see it, please let's just go back upstairs." She shook her head, "No." She then released her hand from mine and took her mom's taking her into the bathroom.

I walked over letting out a sigh, why was she doing this for me? My dad moved around a bit before speaking, although still not giving eye contact, "What is all of this about Derek?"

Before I could answer there was a disturbed shriek from the bathroom belonging to Nora. I heard her crying a little and Casey whispering. Soon the bathroom door came open and Nora went out immediately over to me, "Is it true how she got those scars on the insides of her legs Derek?"

I looked down nodding, "I got to her as fast I could." She nodded and then spoke quietly, "I'm not saying I'm done being upset over the current situation, but thank you." She then turned towards my dad, "Casey's right George you need to take it back, you're son saved my daughter from something horrible, from someone I was pushing her on."

My dad looked up confused until Nora went over whispering into his ears. In the meantime Casey came out slowly walking over to me. She came over and put her arms around my neck leaning on me, what she did had to have been hard. I knew she never wanted anyone to know what had almost happened at the party with Max that night, she didn't even like me seeing the scars.

I looked up as I heard my dad clear his throat and him and Nora exchanging a look. My dad sighed finally looking me in the eye, "Derek I'm not saying I approve of what you two have done recently, but I take back what I said earlier."

I nodded, "Thanks dad." He slightly smiled, "Don't thank me, thank her," he motioned towards Casey, "She obviously cares a lot for you and I hope you realize what you have son."

I spoke softly, "I realize it every day I wake-up with her still here." He nodded and cleared his throat again, "Now I think we've all had enough for today I think we should all turn in."

I nodded and Nora smiled kissing Casey goodnight and then her and my dad retired to their room. I then took both of Casey's hands smiling, "Thank you."

She smiled, "No problem now let's go Effrom and I are tired." I frowned in confusion, "You're using the name, but we don't know if it's a boy yet." She giggled, "Marti's never wrong," she then smiled walking up the stairs. I laughed following her, "What does that mean?"

**Authors Note: Okay review and hope you liked it!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Note: Okay yeah so I was on vacation, had a bunch of writers block, and basically a lot of stuff to do, so sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Another reason is I'm a little down about Life With Derek and Dasey right now, since season four is here which is probably the last season and I don't think it's happening, but I guess I'll just have to keep going with it here and on youtube! Enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Forty-One: A Social Worker Or Something**

Derek's POV

I was lying in bed next to Casey; she was asleep and curled up next to me looking beautiful and delicate. I had my hand draped gently across her stomach running my hand over it, staring down at it. I had been asleep, but it was about six thirty in the morning and I had woken up around six and couldn't go back to sleep, since I was waiting for a call.

I smiled staying still as she rustled in her sleep a little and then a smile braced her lips, eyes still closed snuggling even closer to me. I suddenly felt my pocket begin to vibrate. I reached down not bothering to check the caller ID when I answered.

I whispered into the phone, so I wouldn't wake Casey, "Hello." There was a muffling sound on the other end and then I heard Reed, "Hey dude we're outside, I'm still not sure why we're outside at six thirty in the morning, but we are so you better get your ass out here before I fall asleep."

I smirked, "I'll explain in the car, here I'll be out in a second, bye." I hung up before he could respond and gently replaced myself with a large pillow so a sleeping Casey wouldn't be moved too much. I then quickly grabbed my jeans throwing them on and grabbing a hockey sweatshirt throwing it over me. I slipped on a pair of converse and just as I was about to leave, stopped noticing Casey's phone on the nightstand. I debated on taking it, if I did it certainly would be a lot easier to explain things, plus then it wouldn't wake her up if anyone called. I smirked grabbing it and shoving it in my pocket then silently stepped out of my room closing the door. I made my way down the hallway without making so much as a noise and soon enough I was safely outside the front door.

As I got in the car I took a glance up at my bedroom window to make sure the light was still off and Casey was still asleep. I then smirked, climbing in since it was still a little dark outside, perfect. I looked at the drivers' seat where Reed sat as he pulled out of the driveway. I then looked in the back and since it was a hummer it fit them all. In the front of the backseat were Caleb, Ralph, and Tristan. Then in the back of the backseat were Logan and Skylar who were basically asleep with Logan's head leaning on Skylar's shoulder and Skylar's head lying on Logan's head.

I laughed a little and then turned to Reed who raised his eyebrow, "Okay first off tell us why we're going to your school on a Saturday and six thirty in the morning."

I smirked, "By the time we get there it will be seven." I heard Caleb almost growl from the backseat, "Not the answer to the question." I laughed a little, "Not a morning person, huh?" I looked back to see Caleb giving me the death glare while a sleepy Tristan looked amused and Ralph, well confused, but it's sort of a given, right?

I sighed leaning back, "Okay here it is I found out that on Saturday's the football team has practice from five in the morning to seven in the morning." I heard a now awake Logan, "Okay that's great I mean I hate football heads like any true hockey player would, but if you got us up to carry out some stupid prank then…"

I rolled my eyes cutting him off, "Max is a football player." I watched as Tristan was the first to get some of it and smirked, "So we surprise attack Max."

I heard Logan moan, "And you needed all of us to get one guy!" I sighed frustrated, "No, but if his football buddies show up as amazing as I am I won't be able to fight them all off and he is going down."

I heard Ralph sigh, "Dude I know how much you hate Max and he's the reason Casey and you got into a fight, but don't you think that this is a little…." I cut him off, "Casey's pregnant."

The car slammed on the breaks and my head slammed forward barely missing the dashboard. When it finally stopped I watched as Skylar jumped up out of his sleep, "What the fuck was that!" Everyone just ignored him all eyes on me.

I then heard Caleb, "So you're beating up Max because he fucked up Casey?" I raised my fist towards him angrily, "Hey!" I felt Reed stop me, "Easy there Derek," he then turned towards Caleb, "No he's going to warn Max a final time to stay away from Casey, but I'm still thinking there's more than that."

I sighed getting out Casey's phone, "Yeah there is let's just say I've got all the proof right here the only reason Casey even got near that creep was because he was blackmailing her and she thought she needed to protect me."

I saw Logan roll his eyes, "Chicks." Ralph then laughed, "So let me get this straight Casey thought she was helping you by going up alone with a guy like Max, seriously what could he have done to you that would have been worse than well what he could have done to her?"

I winced for a second not wanting that thought in my mind and bit my bottom lip as Reed started driving again. I spoke lowly, "I don't know how he did it all, but he started out by just blackmailing her by saying he was going to tell Jaci, then it turned into the whole school, and then when he got her alone he force kissed her basically and got proof threatening to hurt me with it." I looked up when I heard Reed eyes on the rode, "Good thing Hallie's staying with Jaci now."

Caleb frowned suddenly getting a little defensive, "Dude he's your cousin you don't honestly think he would have tried to get at my… I mean Hallie do you?" I laughed sarcastically, "Please I wouldn't put it past him, but that's not the point. The point is I want him to stay away from Casey for good and… our baby."

Reed pulled into the parking lot and Caleb patted me on the back, "Dude you're going to be a dad." Reed parked and then turned to all of us, "Yeah and um the girls don't know so I wouldn't say anything if Derek told us I think Casey will want to tell them, deal?"

Everyone nodded and then I smirked, "I'm glad you guys aren't freaking out on me about this." Skylar laughed sarcastically, "Oh we're going to freak out, but later after everything settles down plus you still have a lot to tell us I'm guessing… so now what time is it?"

I looked at my cell phone, "It's almost seven I'm going," I said starting to get out of the car when I felt Reed grab me. I looked over at him and he smirked, "Hey I'm getting a shot at this guy's face too." I then heard Caleb scoff, "Uh what about me?" Then everyone in the car pretty much started protesting and I screamed, "Shut up!"

They all looked at me and I sighed, "Okay look Reed and I will go for now then you guys come a little later stay behind and keep watch, and after I leave do whatever the hell you want to the guy." They all smirked and then Reed and I got out of the car advancing across the empty parking lot.

He smirked cracking his knuckles and I laughed in a low voice, "Casey hates that." He smirked over at me, "I think she'd probably make an exception once she sees the damage their going to do to this dude's face." We rounded to the back by the outside locker room and hid behind a building watching for him to come out. I then whispered to him, "Don't tell Casey about this, she doesn't need to worry about it, trust me."

He smirked raising his eyebrow, "Or is it your just scared she'll be mad at you?" I rolled my eyes giving him the shut up look, but he just smirked and we watched as Max came out with the last, but had to run back in.

I looked back at Reed, "You think the coach is in there?" He smirked, "Nope saw him come out earlier." I grinned evilly advancing towards the outside building for the locker room and I heard Reed close behind me. We went in and there was a hall with a turn, we walked down it running into guess who on the other side. Reed stayed behind the corner so Max only saw me.

I tightened my fist glaring, "Hey there Max." His face fell, but he quickly covered it with a cocky smirk, "What Casey lose my number, or was it she wanted a key to my house this time?"

I moved towards him a little and to my success he stepped back, yeah you better fear me. I glared raising my fist and throwing my first punch, "I'd shut the hell up if you want any chance of coming out of this alive!"

He quickly got up stepping backwards, but his smug smirk remained on his face and he scoffed, "Are we angry Derek? Upset maybe we can't hold onto our girlfriend?"

I glared throwing a punch screaming, "You mean my girlfriend!" He dodged it laughing sarcastically, "Really you shouldn't blame yourself I mean it would be hard for any guy to hold onto a girl like Casey, you know a slut like her does get around."

That was it I snapped and I pushed him up against the wall one hand wrapped around his neck and the other I punched him in the stomach and then held it in front of his face ready to give another blow. I screamed in his face, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS WITH YOU MAN, BUT I KNOW EVERYTHING! CASEY NEVER WANTED YOU, YOU BLACKMAILED HER AND SCARED HER, BUT NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE SCARED! BECAUSE HERE'S HOW IT'S GONNA GO DOWN NOW MAX!"

I exhaled a sharp breath and punched him in the face before letting the rest out, "YOU LOOK AT HER, YOU GET A BLACK EYE! YOU WALK EVEN SLIGHTLY CLOSE TO HER ANYWHERE YOU GET BRUISES FROM YOUR HEAD TO YOUR TOES! AND IF YOU EVEN TALK TO HER YOU GET BROKEN BONES! AND IF I EVER, EVER, EVER! CATCH YOU TRYING TO TOUCH HER AGIAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU OR I'LL GET SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! GOT IT?" I punched him once more in the stomach and he groaned, but didn't respond.

I lifted my first in front of his face again screaming, "I SAID, GOT IT?" He looked down barely shaking his now bloody face yes. I then scoffed dropping him and letting him fall to the floor. I then smirked rounding the corner to see two of his friends down on the floor not looking all that well and a smirking Reed. I rubbed my hurting knuckles, "He's all yours." Reed smirked calling to the others, but I didn't wait around. I yelled thanks as I passed and then started my way home, I would walk, I needed time to think.

I walked slowly, it was now early morning and the sun was starting to actually come up. I kept my glance mostly ahead or down towards my feet, I was confused about my feelings. I was supposed to me smirking, I was supposed to feel good after beating the crap out of Max, but that wasn't the feeling I had.

Now I know I didn't feel guilty, well at least not guilty for Max that is. I just felt different than I thought I would was all, just different. I managed to push the weird feelings to the back of my mind as I came up on my house. I noticed the garage door was open and there was no car in the driveway.

I had suspected the family would be out and about early since it was Saturday, but I was wondering if any of them especially Casey was wondering where I was. I walked inside putting my jacket on the coat rack about to turn around when I heard someone, "Where were you?" it was Casey's voice.

I slowly turned around to see Casey sitting on the couch looking over at me titling her head a little. I walked over towards her shrugging a little, "Just went out to do something with Reed and the guys, nothing really."

She kept her expression the same, "How come you didn't tell me?" I shrugged slightly again, "You were asleep I though I'd just let you keep sleeping, where is everyone else?"

She stood up adding a slight annoyance sounding to her tone, "Don't change the subject Derek." I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't changing the subject to avoid it I was changing it because I answered your question and I thought the whole thing was over with. Now why are you acting so weird?" I said adding slight annoyance to my tone as well.

She crossed her arms, "Oh so now I'm weird," there was definitely anger in her voice now. I sighed, "I didn't say you were weird I said your acting weird, and look who's changing the subject now."

Her face twisted with anger, "Yeah well… well you…!" I rolled my eyes, "Nice to see you still haven't lost the fact you suck at comebacks there Case." Her expression turned blank and she looked at me her big blue eyes welling a little with tears. I raised my hand to try and wipe the tear away, "Case I didn't mean tha…"

She cut me off slapping my hand away glaring, "Don't touch me! And just for your information I wasn't trying to give a comeback I was trying to tell you, that you have blood on your hands!" she then turned on her heel running up the stairs and slamming her door. I sighed looking down at my hands, they did have some of Max's blood on them. I walked into the kitchen cleaning them off quickly.

Casey's POV

I didn't know what was going on with me, my emotions were juggling in every direction. I was angry, sad, upset, everything in between and I couldn't get a grip. I was mad at Derek, myself, oh I don't even know anymore, I don't even know what I'm doing. I slammed my door reaching under the bed for my suitcase, I was so angry.

I flung it on the bed going over to the drawer and almost yanking it out all the way. I began throwing random things into it almost yelling to myself, "Still suck at comebacks do I well lets see what kind of comebacks he would have if he was pregnant!"

I began stuffing more and more things into the suitcase, "He is such an ass and I mean why the hell would he just not tell me where he was?!" I opened my closet door open throwing things out and into the suitcase, "You know what I don't even want to talk about this anymore!"

Suddenly my door opened, but I ignored it trying to close the over packed suitcase. I heard him behind me, "Casey what are you doing?"

I pushed down on the suitcase more it wouldn't budge and I let out a sigh speaking angrily, "Look who the stupid one is now, I'm packing it's pretty obvious!" He sighed walking closer to me, "I never called you stupid Casey."

I flung open the suitcase pulling out a pair of shoes so it would close easier. I turned around throwing one at him, but he dodged it, "Oh I'm sorry maybe I assumed that one just like you assumed I would be stupid enough to believe that half truth answer you gave me when I asked you where you were!"

He didn't raise his voice, but he had an annoyed tone, "So what now you don't trust me anymore?" I sighed angrily finally pushing the suitcase down closing it then turning around angry, "I don't know why don't you tell me? Wait actually there's no point because I am leaving!" I said grabbing the suitcase and pushing past him going down the hall. He was at my side very fast though, "Oh no you're not!"

I didn't bother looking at him I just advanced faster down the stairs, "Oh yes I am!" I then opened the front door only to find Derek closing it blocking my way. I stomped my foot, "Get out of my way!"

He shook his head, "No." I heaved an angry sigh yelling again, "Oh and why not!" He let out his own aggravated sigh, "First off you have no reason to leave! Second I don't even think you know where you're going or how you'll get there! And third it's not just you leaving, but my kid and you're not leaving with my kid or my girlfriend!"

He was breathing heavily from yelling after that and I dropped my suitcase studying him closely. He was looking directly into my eyes his brown eyes piercing through me. I crossed my arms speaking quietly, "Tell me where you were this morning Derek."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I told you I was with Reed." I rolled my eyes, but still managed to refrain from raising my voice, "I don't want to know who you were with I want to know where you were and what you did."

He sighed, "Can I not have anything private in my life anymore?" there was slight sarcasm at the end and I knew if this continued my hormones or whatever were going to kick in again big time. I sighed, "Yes you can, but when you sneak out early in the morning and come home with blood on your hands I think I deserve an answer, but hey you want private then let me walk out the door and trust me it will get very private for you," I said glaring and making sure there was much strength in my voice.

His expression tightened at my words and he wasn't glaring, but I couldn't capture his expression towards me. He shook his head and there was the slightest sign of hurt in his voice, but he quickly covered it, "I told you already Casey I'm not going to just let you leave."

I looked down for a second and then back up at him, "Tell me what happened this morning Derek or watch me." He stared at me for a while probably determining whether or not I really meant it. To be honest, I wasn't sure I did, I had been on an emotional roller coaster since I got up and just had breakfast with my mom crying about the cereal or something. My mom said it was just one of the things that happened, but Derek coming home like he did, was not helping it at all.

He sighed looking down, "Fine come upstairs, I don't want to stand down here in anymore." I nodded slowly following him up to his room and sitting on his bed. He closed the door and faced his back to me looking out the window. It was silent for a while and I almost thought he was going back on his words, but then I heard his voice very quiet, "If I tell you are you going to be disappointed in me?"

I frowned in confusion at what he said and responded with confusion in my voice, "Why do you think you did something that bad?" He shook his head, "No, but you might." I got up slowly walking over to him putting a hand on his shoulder feeling him stiffen for a second. I rested my head on his shoulder from behind, "Well maybe I won't be, just tell me Derek."

He stuttered slightly, "I um… I did it because I wanted to protect you… and the baby." I wanted him to turn towards me, but he wouldn't so I remained in the same position, "Protect us from what?"

He let a brief silence take over before speaking again, "This morning I may have… well I threatened Max to stay away from you… after I almost knocked him unconscious," he the ending very fast and I paused realizing why he was acting so weird. I told him just to forget about Max and all of this, but he didn't listen. However I couldn't find myself mad at him, but not proud either, it was a weird emotion I couldn't capture.

Not sure of what to say I let the silence between us go on for a while until Derek finally spoke up, "I knew it… you're mad or disappointed, but I'm not sorry for what I did to him so don't ask me to apologize Casey," when saying this he turned around to face me looking me straight in the eye and placing both of his hands on my hips. I studied his expression it was stern and serious so I knew he meant what he said.

I finally sighed, "Fine I won't ask you to apologize then," I then leaned in wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug, I could tell it caught him by surprise at first, but he soon relaxed wrapping his arms around my waist. We stayed like this in silent for a few moments and then he whispered in my ear, "I love you Casey." I stayed quiet for a few moments and then whispered back, "You can't fight the world Derek."

I pulled slowly out of the hug looking up at his eyes to see he was still thinking about what I said. I brought a hand up to his cheek stroking it gently with him watching me. He suddenly reached his hand up to mine on his cheek stopping it and causing me to look up at him. He spoke sternly, but gently, "I only want to protect you." I smiled softly, "You don't need to beat the crap out of anyone to do that Derek. All you have to do is just be here when I need you." He smiled softly a little too, "So when's that?"

I laughed a little, "About… let's see… all the time." His small smile turned into a grin at this, "Good." I then laughed leaning up and kissing him on the lips finding it hard to pull away from all the passion. And Derek wasn't helping that situation, I thought we would never stop until we heard my mom call from downstairs, "Casey! Derek! Come down here please!"

I pulled away giggling as Derek made a move to lean in again I put up my hand, "Not now mister, come on let's go," I then grabbed his hand pulling him downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw my mom and George sitting on the couch and they motioned for us to sit down. Derek sat down in his chair and I went to sit on the couch when he pulled me back by my waist sitting me on his lap. I had to refrain from giggling since he had never done this before.

I looked at Derek, but he was smiling casually at my mom and George, "So dad Nora what do you need us for?" he was sure being Mr. Positive around them for a change. I looked back at them and saw my mom speak up, "Well yesterday with everything that happened after your little news was let out we never really got to talk about what you guys are planning on doing."

Derek laughed with a hint of sarcasm, "Well we're going to have a baby, I thought that was pretty clear," typical Derek statement, but hey you got to love him for it. Well at least I do. George gave him the not now look, "Derek be serious."

I decided it was my turn to speak up, "I'm defiantly having it and keeping it…" Derek spoke up, "She means we're keeping it as in I'm going to be here too." I smiled rolling my eyes, "Sorry my mistake _we're_ going to keep the baby."

My mom smiled, but it was a little nervous, "And you two know how big of a deal it is I mean it's not an easy job, plus you guys will still have senior year and I'll keep the baby in the day, but what are you going to do after that?"

I bit my bottom lip thinking of how Derek would react when I said what I was going to say next. Oh well Casey just go ahead and say it. I smiled speaking fast, "Actually Derek got a hockey scholarship and can start this summer it's not here, but I thought he could leave come back this summer when the baby is planned to come, go back, I finish senior year visiting him on the weekends while he's at school and then when I'm done move and live with him." I smiled nervously at Derek when I finished who was almost giving me a glare, "I never agreed Casey," he said in a low tone that my mom and George couldn't hear.

I pretended to not hear him either turning back towards my mom and George. My mom half way smiled, "Wow you guys have really thought this through more than I thought." Derek mumbled on his breath, "You mean Casey thought it through."

George was watching Derek closely and then spoke up, "That plan sounds like it might work, but how exactly does Derek feel about it?" Derek looked at me smirking that someone had asked him and I just turned away crossing my arms almost in a pout.

I could tell Derek was looking at me for a while before he responded sighing, "I'm not gonna lie I hate the fact I'm away from Casey, but if it's…" I looked back at him confused and he continued, "If it's what you really want… I can give it a… one try."

My smile spread across my face, I could tell this was something he really didn't want to do, but he knew it was something I really wanted. Well minus the him not being around, that was going to be unbearable, but with teenage pregnancy you never had many options. Not that I regretted it, that was the strangest thing how I almost wanted the baby now, I guess I was starting to understand how Derek felt about it.

I turned back towards my mom who looked a little taken back by all of this she stuttered, "Oh… okay um… I guess that's a resalable plan it's just a baby is a lot to take on your own Casey especially when their first born." Derek grimaced at this, I knew he hated the idea probably more than ever now. I smiled flakily, "I know, but I mean you said you could take care of it during the school day for me and then I will take care of it when I get home."

George sighed, "Casey it's not that simple, I mean they wake up all through out the night crying for food, or a dirty diaper, or sometimes you don't even know what they want. Plus everywhere you go if you even get to ever go out you will be wondering about the baby never sure if you trust the person you're leaving it with since it's not their parents." I looked over at Derek as George went on and knew if I didn't stop him Derek would back out of the college plan for sure.

I spoke up quickly, "I know, I know, but I'm willing to wake-up in the night and on the weekends its not like I'll be going out anyways because after the babies born I'm going to try to go see Derek every weekend, maybe even while I'm pregnant too." I made sure to strain my voice letting them know I was set on it.

Seeing everyone was still uncertain I stood up gaining there full attention, "Plus I mean we will need to eventually support the baby on our own and Derek having a college education means better job, plus he's starting sooner so he'll be done sooner, everything will work out, it has to."

I could see my mom was starting to agree, but George wasn't quite there yet so I singled him out, "George you have to understand I mean this is a full ride, early start college scholarship, I mean this is the chance of a life time for Derek, especially under the conditions."

George sighed in defeat nodding his head and then looked up, "Okay Casey you're right you seem to have everything planned out so I just have one more question." I sat back down in Derek's lap nodding my head for George to continue.

George sighed rubbing his temples, "All this talk of college and future careers well what about you?"

I shrugged looking down, "Simple I'm having a baby, I'm going to be a mom." I looked up barely to see my mother try to halfway smile, but I knew she was thinking I should be able to do more college wise. I knew Derek was watching me intently, but I ignored it scooting to the edge of his lap on the edge of the chair, this was a touchy subject and I knew if it went on much longer of if I shoed any sign of disappointment he would blame himself.

I looked over at my mother who spoke softly, "Casey sweetie babies grow up and when they do what are you going to do?" I shrugged, "I don't know maybe I'll go to school online at night and become a teacher or a social worker or something? I actually think it would be nice to find something helping children getting adopted or something," I said trying to sound hopeful. Truthfully this didn't sound like too bad of an idea for me I mean after the experience with Nate helping sweet kids like him find homes sounded like something I might enjoy doing.

My mother nodded, "I could see you wanting to do that, I guess I can except it." It got quiet and I cold almost swear I heard Derek mumble to himself, "I can't." But he was showing no signs he had said anything so I ignored it.

My mom then stood up sighing, but with a classic smile, "Well I believe Georgy and I had some things to do so we'll be on our way now." They then walked into the kitchen and I heard them do a few things before calling and the back door opening and closing, and they were gone, which left Derek and I an empty house.

I turned towards Derek who was looking absent mindedly and I reached my hand under his cheek lifting his face up so he could look at me. I smiled, "Everything is going to be okay, you promised," I laughed a bit at the end and he couldn't help, but smile. It was a weak one, but a smile none the less.

I then laughed poking him playfully in the chest, "Now who all did you already tell about the baby mister?" He laughed a little, "Only the guys." I raised an eyebrow, "As in how many and I want names Derek." He sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling, "Okay Reed, Caleb, Skylar, Logan, Tristan, Ralph, and I think that's it." I sighed pushing him playfully in the chest, "Derek now their going to tell Hallie and everyone before I can," I whined.

He smiled putting a finger to my lips, "Casey, Casey calm down they promised not to tell, I wouldn't ruin your fun." I stopped my ranting smiling and moving his finger leaning in to kiss his lips instead. I then pulled away excited he looked playfully annoyed, "Hey wait why are we stopping?"

I laughed hopping up, "Because I have some girls to call about some news," I then playfully ran into the kitchen hearing him laugh behind me, "Hey no get back here," he called chasing after me, but I reached the phone just in time.

**Authors Note: Okay that's it for now, if you want more review! Thank you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Note: Sorry so sorry, but I've been super busy and this chapter simply did not want to get written! I've started a new story called Where She Belongs and I'm asking for everyone to please check it out and tell me what you think! Also I had to mention Gossip Girl in a humorous dialogue because anyone else agree season two's first episode was amazing, and Blair and Chuck basically own the show now! So anyways for those of you who watch it, have fun with it and those of you who don't well if your confused I'll explain! Please review I really need the motivation right now thanks and enjoy!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Forty- Two: Mood Swings**

Derek's POV

It had been about two days since I beat up Max and went insane letting Casey talk me into the college plan. We had set the family down that night telling Edwin and Lizzie about everything since Marti, my dad, and Nora sort of already knew. Edwin looked shocked, slightly scared, and then ended it with a, "Cool I'm going to be an uncle dudes." Lizzie however took it slightly harder; she was quiet and looked slightly angry and upset. This of course upset Casey who's "Pregnancy hormones" kicked in at this moment big time and she ran out of the room crying. Luckily Lizzie stopped me from going to check on her and went upstairs to talk to her. I don't know what happened, but they came out both happy and laughing, mood swings for Casey. Now today Casey had shooed everyone out of the house except me since today was the day all the girls were coming over for her to tell them about the baby. I wasn't sure what time they were getting here, but I could tell Casey was nervous since she had been in her room for a while getting ready now.

I sighed hopping off my bed and throwing on my clothes, then ruffling my hair giving it the natural, but kept up look. I then walked down the hall to Casey's room stopping at the door when I heard things being thrown around. This wasn't all that unusual lately; I knocked on the door, "Casey?" There was no response and I smiled sighing and opening the door dodging a random piece of clothing.

I laughed a little, "Casey what are you doing?" She let out an exasperated sigh throwing her arms in the air while throwing things out of her closet, "Oh just getting rid of all these stupid clothes that upset me!"

I walked in a little more confusion on my face, "Uh yeah my clothes upset me too," I laughed, "Seriously what does that mean?"

She came towards me shaking a pair of tight jeans in her hand looking angry, "I'll tell you what that means it means I can't fit into my favorite pair of jeans anymore! So why bother keeping all the other clothes since I'm getting fat and their not going to fit much longer anyway!"

I laughed rolling my eyes and advancing towards her, "Casey your not getting fat." She rolled her eyes then started to cry a little, "Yes I am! My favorite tight jeans don't fit! I can't wear tight tops without looking fat! All my shoes aren't fitting anymore because my feet are swollen! And now…" she really started crying now, "Now you're not going to love me anymore because I'm going to look like a giant balloon," she cried hiccupping towards the end.

I sighed still smiling and reaching out my hands, "Casey come here." She crossed her arms crying a little and shaking her head, "No! I'm not going over there I mean all I'll do is get more depressed when you can't even fit your arms around me anymore probably!"

I ignored her coming towards her wrapping my arms around her with a lot of room to spare; I rubbed her back speaking sweetly, "See I can still wrap my arms around you." She made a muffling voice against my chest, "Yeah, but not when I get even fatter you won't."

I sighed still keeping a smile an lifting her head to look at me, "Casey listen, you're not fat, you're never going to be fat, and even when you do get bigger it will be because you're having a baby, and your mother said feet swelling is a side effect, and lastly are you serious I could never stop loving you."

She sniffled, "But my favorite tight jeans don't fit." I laughed a little, "Then we'll buy you new jeans." She nodded sniffling again, "What about wearing tank tops and tight tops I love them and I look awful in them even with a small bump."

I nodded, "Yes it's true you do love them, but look at this as a good thing I mean now you can buy all new tops that look good on you and plus tank tops can't keep a baby very warm, these clothes can." She nodded slowly, "Fine, but are you still going to think I'm pretty?"

I sighed looking serious, "No…" her mouth dropped open and I laughed smirking, "I think you're gorgeous." She smiled then frowned smacking me in the shoulder, "This is not funny, I'm very sensitive right now!" I laughed, "Yeah I know."

I then smiled more sweetly wiping the tears from her eyes, "Now stop getting worked up over silly..." I watched a mood swing starting to approached and spoke quickly, "I mean very reasonable reasons and try to just relax because I love you and your guest will be here any second now."

She jumped back, "Oh my gosh you're right there going to be here!" she placed her hands on her head and then looked back at me, "I have to go downstairs!" she then turned out her door, but I laughed grabbing her and pulling her back. She spun around looking alert, "What is it? Didn't you hear me? They are going to be here!" she said getting all excited and worked up.

I laughed sliding my hands down her hips and to her low, low back running my fingers along the seam of her underwear. I then leaned into whisper in her ear, "You might want to put on some pants first Case."

I then pulled away a smirk on my face walking out of her room, yep I've still got it. Made her blush, tense, and relax only in a few moves. I then went downstairs into the kitchen, I was planning on staying in here with any guys that came when Casey proclaimed her "news" to the girls. For a few reasons, one I was scared of what Hallie would do to me, two the screaming would hurt my ears enough in another room, and three I was scared of what Hallie would do to me.

I hopped up on the counter reaching behind me into the cabinet to grab a box of cereal and eating it from the box. I then felt around for the television remote for the new small TV in the kitchen. My dad had got it for Nora who was apparently going to watch the cooking show and experiment in the kitchen at the same time, but it basically was just a place for morning cartoons for Marti and sports for me. After a while I heard a knock at the front door, but before I got up I saw Casey run by, "I got it!" she was a mix between nervous, excited, anxious, and worried.

I waited a few moments as the door opened and I heard the instant greetings from all the girls. I turned off the television listening as they all sat down, I then hopped off the counter slowly peaking through the bars window to get a closer look. Jaci, Hallie, Nikki, and Emily were all crammed onto the couch looking anxiously up at Casey who was standing above them slightly pacing.

Hallie laughed, but it was sort of nervous, "Geesh Casey will you stop pacing? I mean what is going on that we all had to be here to hear?"

Casey stopped clapping her hands together smiling and laughing a little nervously, "Oh um it's actually a little funny… well serious, but funny I guess in a way you know um… let's see how can I put this?" she looked around as if to find the answer written somewhere on the walls.

Jaci raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "How can something be serious and funny at the same time?" Nikki nodded in agreement, "Yeah what exactly is it you have to tell us?" Emily and Hallie really nodded in agreement at that statement.

Casey opened her mouth to speak and then laughed to herself getting confused looks from all the girls. She then brought both hands up to her face smiling and shaking her head as she brushed her hair out of her face. She then let out a big sigh, smiling as her hands dropped to her sides, "I'm pregnant."

I quickly covered my ears as not a girl in the room missed the shot to shriek. I couldn't help, but laugh though as Hallie was the first to jump up grabbing Casey's hands and bouncing up and down screaming happily. Casey laughed soon joining her, "Oh my god I was so worried you guys would think this is a bad thing!"

Hallie laughed continuing to jump, "Bad thing? Well I don't know about the other girls, but I am happy! I'm going to be an aunt!"

I laughed making my way in to the room smirking, "Hallie you do realize to be an aunt you technically have to be Casey's sister." Hallie laughed finally stopping her bouncing, "Pff I am practically her sister."

Casey laughed raising her eyebrow at me, "Look who finally came out of hiding." I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't hiding, but now that I see Hallie is happy and not going to hurt me, well it's safer to make sure the baby will have a father."

Suddenly Emily burst out laughing so much she practically fell off the couch we all looked towards her. Jaci laughed, but not as much as Emily, "Wow Em what's up with you?"

Casey laughed too going to help Emily control her laughing. She smiled, "Em breathe." Emily laughed pointing at me, "It's just… well Derek Venturi is going to be a dad… I'd never thought I'd see the day especially this soon."

I pouted playfully, "Gee thanks Em glad to know how you really look at me." She laughed rolling her eyes, "No problem dad."

Nikki then smiled looking over at Casey, "So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Jaci piped up, "Yeah and have you thought about names yet?"

Casey laughed sitting on the couch as the girls gathered around her I walked behind the couch leaning down resting my head on her shoulder. She smiled over at me and then turned back to the girls, "Well we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, it's too early to tell, but we have thought of names."

Hallie laughed playfully smacking her arm, "Well tell us already!" She smiled at me, "I'll say the girls and you can say the guys." I smiled kissing her softly on her cheek, "Okay, but you go first."

She smiled taking a deep breath, "Well for a girl I'm definitely set on Haven Andrea Venturi." I smiled cocking an eyebrow at her choice for a girls name, "Where did you get Haven from Case?"

Hallie laughed, "Well from me of course I mean Haven, Hallie their like the same thing." I looked at Casey rolling my eyes, "Casey tell Hallie she's wrong I mean Haven has nothing in common with the name Hallie despite the first two letters right?" Casey smiled nervously and I looked at her again more serious, "Right?"

Casey laughed, "Well it did sort of influence me, just a little, but I mean I really like the name Hallie so Haven sounds pretty too."

I laughed sarcastically, "Great my baby is named after ninety five pounds of the reincarnation of satan." Hallie smacked me at that one, but I just laughed seeing it made Case giggle.

Jaci laughed, "Okay, okay break it up you two, now what if it's a little boy, not Derek Junior I hope. God knows the world can only handle one of those."

All the girls laughed except me who shot her glares before continuing, "No its names not going to be Derek Junior." I then smiled at Casey who was smiling at Jaci and I looked back at everyone, "We decided if it's a boy, which Casey thinks it will be we are going to name it Effrom Sam Venturi."

Everyone smiled suddenly gasping and looking happy at his middle name. Jaci just smiled sweetly though mouthing thank you to Casey and then hitting me playfully on the shoulder. Nikki then smiled, "Okay so now I know where the middle name came from, but what about the first?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea I liked it better than Landon though, but Casey thought of it." Emily rolled her eyes laughing, "Of course." Casey smiled then, "Well before I moved here I once baby sat a little boy with the name Effrom and fell in love with the name then when I heard it on a television show, I couldn't resist naming one of my children the name so if it's a boy Effrom he shall be."

Emily nodded, "Oh I remember that television show, Effrom was hot, but are you spelling it with a ph like on the show or double f's?"

Casey smiled, "Well I was going to spell it with a ph, but the double f's is more original so I think I'm going with that, plus for some reason using the ph gives me the image of leprechauns and I'd rather not see my son that way."

I smiled nodding, "Here, here no our son is going to be his dad made over." Jaci laughed, "Oh boy let's hope not." Hallie smiled, "Well as long as he finds a Casey to straighten him out then he'll be good." We all smiled over at her and I was relieved how this worked out for once in my, I mean our favor.

After everything seemed fine I decided to run out and meet the guys to tell them how things went and let them know they were safe since Casey didn't say they knew and didn't tell the girls. After a while it was getting late so I walked in the kitchen door thinking no one would be up. That's when I heard giggling in the family room.

I walked slowly to the doorway so no one could see me. There on the couch was Casey and Hallie wrapped up in a blanket, with Jaci in my chair holding popcorn, and Nikki and Emily were on the floor also wrapped up in blankets. They were all interested in some show on the CW I think it was Gossip something. I was about to turn around and go upstairs unnoticed when I heard Hallie giggle.

"Oh my god Chuck Bass you can come into my bedroom any night!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes looking at the guy on the TV, "Please what's so special about him?"

I didn't realize I had said it out loud until all the girls turned around glaring at me. Emily rolled her eyes, "Derek hello look at him I mean he makes girls melt, oh my god I want him!" Nikki whistled laughing.

Jaci smirked, "He has a British accent in real life you know, Ed Westwick I mean." Casey turned towards her, "Oh my god I know I heard him give an interview when the show first started and I was like marry me please!"

I frowned scoffing, "Hello standing right here." Casey shot me an apologetic look and Nikki laughed, "You can't blame her I mean he even made Blair Waldorf want him."

I shot a confused look, "Who?" All the girls giggled rolling there eyes, "You wouldn't understand." Jaci said, she always got annoyed at me in a younger kind of brother way.

I mumbled under my breath, "Yeah okay girls I'm sure this dude will appear tonight it's not like he can't see you through the TV or anything," I said in a sarcastic tone. Casey laughed obviously hearing, "You know if we had to compare our guys to the Gossip Girl guys Derek would be Chuck Bass, well not so much anymore, but in his player days."

I smiled cockily, "Aw the good old…" Casey shot me death glares, "I mean the horrible, pathetic old days." She smiled laughing and Emily then smirked, "Yeah I mean he would well minus the bow tie.

Nikki laughed, "Who would be our Nate you know the guy always wanting what he can't have, slightly whiney at times, and you'd much rather he just shut up and look pretty." Hallie laughed saying a little too quickly, "Sounds like my brother."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay enough I don't care who's Nate and who's Chuck really the whole show sounds a little stupid, scratch that really stupid."

Casey shook her finger, "Say that again and you have to watch it, every night it's on." I laughed shutting my mouth and going upstairs after saying goodnight, honestly Gossip Girl? A guy named Chuck Bass, what the hell do girls watch?

Casey's POV

Telling the girl's about the pregnancy had been a success and more than I had hoped for. I mean I was so nervous since they were my closest friends about what they would think, but now I was glad that they understood, it made me feel way better about the whole situation. We ended up all meeting with the guy's that night and going out to dinner to "celebrate" as they put it. The guys were great about it when they finally talked about it with me too, which was a relief. The rest of the weekend after that night went pretty smooth as well, our parents were still a little on edge every once in a while, but my mom especially was starting to accept little by little and actually talk more and more about what a baby and stuff was. Derek and his dad were arguing a little, but surprisingly not about the baby, but the whole college deal. Nothing serious just housing and stuff, I decided not to worry about it as long as he was going as promised. We ended up both skipping Monday since I had a doctor's appointment, just a small check up and doing some paper work since I planned on delivering the baby at that hospital. I choose my favorite nurse to be in the delivery room and found a nice doctor she recommended.

But now it was Tuesday morning, the day I had been dreading. I wasn't sure what happened on Monday because Hallie, Jaci, Nikki and Emily refused to go and went to the doctor with us instead, so we were all walking in to the unknown, so to speak.

I was getting ready in my bedroom. I pulled on my favorite jeans, yes that tragedy had been solved my mom showed me a trick by sewing in elastic I was able to wear them again. I searched my closet for a top, most of them fit and looked normal, but it was more I was nervous and wanted to stall. I heard Derek walk in and I looked over from my closet smiling, "Well someone got ready faster than usual today."

He laughed walking over behind me as I rummaged through the closet again, "Yeah well I knew I would have to be ready to go to force you out the door today."

I smiled sarcastically, "Funny man." Derek nodded in a slightly cocky, but charming way and I couldn't help, but laughing. I finally found a top to my liking it was a pre maternity top, or at least that's what my mom called it. It made it comfortable for the small bump I had, but passed of making me look completely normal. It was pretty too, it was halter style, but after being tight around the bra area it sort of loosely hung down the rest. It was a paler green with pretty purple flowers on it and did actually look good on me.

I smiled grabbing my bag and turning to Derek heaving a sigh, "Okay I'm ready." He smiled following me out to his car, "So who are we going to tell fist, about us." He was so excited about this, which made me feel better, but also like a coward since let's just say I wasn't as enthusiastic about the whole telling everyone we were a couple thing.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Derek lightly nudged me, "Case we're here." I looked up, "Oh uh okay…" I then grabbed my stuff slinging it over my shoulder and quickly getting out of the car walking to the front.

Derek got out slower, he wasn't nervous at all, how was this possible? He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist and whispering in my ear, "Come on Casey the sooner we get this over with the better."

I looked towards him rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, "Fine, come on you think it's going to be so easy then let me prove you wrong, after you," I motioned and he laughed rolling his own eyes before moving me forward with him, "No together."

We walked in the building and even though I knew it wasn't true when a few people turned to look at us I felt like the whole school did. I felt the nervousness starting to rise up in my throat as more people turned around to stare at the obviously noticed the no distance between Derek and I and his hand wrapped around my waist.

I tried to break free and run away, but Derek pulled me back whispering in my ear, "You promised you wouldn't run away from me again Case." He was playing unfair with that one, okay so maybe I promised it, but it's not like I was going to run like last time, no just to wherever I never see these people again.

I nodded and we started to advance down the hallway where people were pulling out phones, obviously texting their friends of their latest discover, the whole school would know in a matter of minutes at this rate.

We walked over to my locker and Derek remained close, but let go of my hip standing by my side looking no where, but at me. I spoke in a tone only he could hear, "Are they still staring?"

He laughed, but I could tell it was awkward even for him, "What do you think?" I nodded shuffling through my locker and then speaking again, "It's not like we didn't expect it to be so awkward, right?"

He simply nodded and for the first time I saw his eyes avert to somewhere besides me. I looked up as well to see Ralph walking over people staring him down wondering why he wasn't freaking out. Ralph being Ralph of course stared right back raising his hands, "What's wrong with you people have you never seen a guy say hello to his best friend?" he then laughed walking over to Derek smacking hands with him, "Hey man."

Derek smiled, "Thanks man." Ralph laughed, "Hey Sam would have done the same," he then smiled over at me, "Hey Case so I hear we have another…" he whispered so no on else could here, "Venturi on the way."

I playfully smacked him, "Shh please one secret revealed at a time is all I can take." Ralph laughed nodding and Derek sighed, please tell me he didn't have other plans. I got my stuff and threw it in my bag slinging it over my shoulder. We then began to go down the hallway towards I and Derek's first class, Derek on one side of me Ralph on the other every once in a while saying hi to someone he knew like nothing was going on at all.

We got to the class room and Ralph and Derek gave their later dudes before he scampered off to be Ralph somewhere else. When we walked into the classroom I was laughing from something Ralph had said, but stopped when I looked to see it wasn't so empty. The popular table was full and not one single person at the table was missing a glare. Even Max who could probably barely see through his black eye was glaring. I felt frozen where I was, why was this affecting me so much?

Derek tightened the grip on my hand, and I squeezed his in return. I then heard a voice breaking the tension, "Casey, Derek come over here." I snapped my head to see a smiling Tristan relaxed in his chair unfazed. He had his arm hung over Nikki's shoulder in a protective, but affectionate way. Hallie and Jaci weren't there yet, but I didn't care. I smiled moving over to the table Derek never letting go of my hand as we sat down.

Nikki smiled acting as if the glaring table was invisible, "Oh my gosh Casey I love your top it's so pretty." I smiled mouthing a thank you before speaking out loud, "Oh thanks."

Tristan laughed patting Derek, "Hey dude what's up?" Derek laughed obviously thankful as well, "Aw nothing man just hanging with Casey, my girlfriend."

I heard a angry, but low sound from Kendra, but I ignored it turning to Nikki until I heard someone get up from their chair across the room. Nikki looked behind me freezing and raising her eyebrows, while Tristan stopped his conversation with Derek. Derek glared at whoever was behind me and I wouldn't turn around. That was until I heard my name, "Casey hi."

It was Kendra in her fake nice voice. I put on a fake smile turning around and speaking awkwardly, "Hey Kendra."

She smiled her wicked grin, "Yeah so I like heard you and Derek are together now." Derek glared at her from where he was sitting, "Go away Kendra." She turned to him showing no fear, "Excuse me Derek, but I'm having a conversation with Casey," she then turned back to me smirking looking like the spawn of Satan, scratch that she was Satan.

I nodded looking down for a moment wanting her to go away, but I knew she wouldn't. After all lion's never just stopped attacking Zebra's because the other Zebra's asked them too. I looked up again and she smiled flakily, "Yeah I guess it makes since he would go out with you I mean you are well… you're not completely unacceptable in looks," she laughed, "and Derek always wants what he can't have."

Derek stood up, "That's enough Kendra leave her alone." I could tell he was mad because she wasn't a guy and he couldn't punch her to shut her up. She rolled her eyes, "Sit down Derek I haven't done anything too bad yet, but then again," she laughed, "I'm just getting started."

She turned back to me and I stared up at her not bother to smile anymore, "Do you have a point Kendra because if you do it hasn't been made yet." She stared at me anger rising in her eyes that I was challenging her, I wasn't supposed to do that in her world, but I wasn't in her world and I would play by my own rules.

She faked a sympathetic voice, "Oh you poor thing I was only thinking what Derek could get out of the relationship when it's obvious even more what you get."

I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice, "And what's that?" She bent down to my level since I was sitting, "You lost the one person who cared about you, so you settled for his best friend," she smiled at the end of it and I fought the tears that were about to erupt with every bit of strength I had. The room fell dead silent in only one second and I was sure Derek was going to say something except he never got to it happened so fast.

Kendra was yanked away from me, by her hair and threw to the ground. I looked up shocked to see who had done it, but the person wasn't looking at me, but leaning down slapping Kendra across the face, "That's for Casey bitch."

Hallie then stood up smiling and turning to the popular table, "I may be small, but if you don't want a patch of hair missing form your head," she held up some of Kendra's yanked out hair, "I suggest you back off my friends and spread it around," she then smirked dropping the hair to the ground before sitting down perky, "oh my god Casey I love your top."

I looked at her and all eyes were on me, but before I could say anything Jaci walked in looking down confused at Kendra who was still on the floor, "Are you serious someone finally took down the blonde bitch and I missed it?"

And then I started laughing, and soon everyone except the popular table was laughing, we just laughed. The rest of the day went by fast, the whispers were barely heard, the pointing stopped, and some people including the whole hockey team acted completely normal, obviously Ralph's doing, but still things were getting better. As for Kendra well she found a hat.

**Authors Note: Hehe don't you love the last sentence? I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know a lot didn't happen, but I wanted to wrap up the school drama since I want the drama wrapped up so I can start to how I want to end it. Please review the last chapter isn't far away oh and check out my new story and let me know what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43 Final

**Authors Note: This is the end, and then will be the sequel I'm taking a different approach and I'm sorry, but the snippet I gave you I decided to erase. I'm not changing my mind because I think Derek and Casey have been through enough and plus the labor scene I wrote with Derek is much more funny. The sequel will be a series of one-shots also, sorry, but I promise they will be enjoyable and involve all the characters we have come to love. Thank you and please review, writing for you guys has been great!**

**What Is Wrong With Me?**

**(A Dasey Fanfiction)**

**By: SimplyShelbySJL**

**Chapter Forty-Three: A True Hero**

Casey's POV

It had been about a month since our relationship went public at school and things had totally smoothed over about it now. I had also started to show past the hiding stage and avoided school for about a week. Then of course though I had to go, more Derek's decision than mine, and of course there were stares, but eventually things took a turn. I'll admit it was somewhat odd when people got comfortable enough to ask me my due date, but it was better than taunting I told myself. Girls cooed over me and my stomach a lot claiming I was so lucky to be having a baby with Derek, I tried my best not to roll my eyes. I mean after all yes I was happy, but if these chicks think teen pregnancy with my step brother was what I planned then they seriously needed a reality check. However thing's can never be one hundred percent perfect so there were a few comments, not pleasant stares, and total looks of no approval what so ever from some people, but I tried my best to ignore them. Derek on the other hand had a hard time with them, particularly when he overheard something not so nice about me. He never admitted that's what he heard, but I knew that was it by the way he acted and I just tried to tell him to ignore it, but Derek would be Derek.

I however always got a smirk appearing on my face when the same look remained on certain someone's whenever they saw me. It was always the same look shock in the form of a glare, but also frustration since all they could do was give the look. This look was of course most used my Kendra and Max, usually together since they had apparently started dating. I would always laugh a little remembering what Jaci said the day we found out about it. She was trying to contain her laughter and speaking with sarcasm, "Oh now there's a couple just booming with great potential." Secretly though I kept to myself that this couple was a blessing, as in maybe they would be so busy with each other and leave us the hell alone for the rest of time.

--

I visited Sam's grave for the first time today. I went with Derek and Jaci each of us scared to death about it, but strong for one another.

We each took our time alone with him, speaking words only we wanted him to hear. Then we faced him together as well, Sam would like that all of us visiting him. I'm not going to say I didn't cry because I find that an impossible task, but I wasn't alone in that there wasn't a dry eye between the three of us. He meant so much to each of us and it's probably why we spent most of our day there.

When we went to finally leave though is what I remember the most. Jaci's voice was soft as she spoke towards the grave, "Goodbye Sam."

That's when Derek looked up smiling a sad smile, "It's not goodbye guys, it's see you later."

I then laughed a little through my tears; it was Derek and Sam's favorite line around freshman year. Whenever sad goodbyes were going on Derek told me one of them had to pipe up with that line, and it made things easier for whoever needed it. This day was the closure I needed, but then again I couldn't close the door all the way, none of us could, because you don't shut out the people you love. You always have to keep it cracked open for when the time comes and it's opened again, Even if it means finally joining Sam in the way we all do eventually, he just did it early.

So today I faced one of my biggest fears ever. It was bigger than my relationship with Derek, bigger than having a baby because for me not too long ago it was my life. My life was once that of Sam. Now Sam was gone and I had accepted it, a lot of shit had happened don't get me wrong. I still wanted to cry when I thought about everything we would never experience, everything Derek and him would never get to do. But then I try to think about everything we had with him, he taught me a lot and was probably one of the only things that saved me from going crazy when I first moved here.

Sam was the type of guy that was there for you no matter what. He didn't judge the people he loved and even found it hard judging the people he didn't care for. He was a best friend, a boyfriend, a son, a brother, an amazing hockey player, and one of the greatest guys I've probably ever met. I'll never forget my time with him because he was unforgettable. Sam was always there for everyone being their guardian angel, and now he really was. I have no doubt in my mind anymore I was hallucinating anything, it was Sam, because it was something he would do. Let's face it even death couldn't keep him down from helping the people he loved. I guess a way to sum it all up is death end's a life, not a relationship because everyone Sam touched formed a relationship with him, an unbreakable bond that will always be in our hearts.

So that is why Sam is my hero because he accepted fate when it came to him… death was no exception, but it didn't stop him either.

**Authors Note: I hope the last part touched you because I worked really hard on it, please review for the last go round of them! Thank you so much for reading this story I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Also I know it was short, but this story is over forty chapters so if you hate I seriously will just ignore it. I didn't want to drag it on so I ended it like this, like I wanted to, it is after all my story!**


	44. SEQUEL!

A/N: The first addition to the sequel is up! Remember it's a bunch of drabbles with the characters and the second part to the story! It's called the Heart Loves Drabbles!


End file.
